There's this Cafe in Brooklyn
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: Daisy ran from shield to avoid becoming the thing she feared most. On the run from shield and Hydra she lays low in Brooklyn, she thinks she's good, especially when she befriends a man she assumes to be ex-military. Alls well until she finds herself on The Avengers radar, what do they want with her and just how is this handsome ex-military man involved. (Daisy x Avengers fic)
1. Chapter 1

My current obsession of winterquake has left me disappointed in the lack of Fanfics in this category, like what the heck guys. Though most of what i HAVE read on the pairing is pretty fucking great!

*Steve voice* "LANGUAGE"

hehe sorry sorry. okay i haven't written anything for a while let alone anything for tis ship but lets see where this goes hey?

Technology hatesme and i dont have a beta so keep that in mind and ENJOY!

* * *

She watched from her vantage point as may led the charge into the abandoned building where her message had been sent from. She had a small group behind her, she recognized them from their shield files, though she hadn't met them, new recruits she supposed. Daisy looked over her shoulder at her laptop as the numbers filed across the screen, she only needed two more minutes to get the intel she was looking for before she could pack up.

She had considered hacking shield to get it, less dangerous for her and quicker too but, that could leave a door open for someone else and she wasnt going to risk that. Instead she had opted for setting up a false lead on a new hydra base, she didnt think coulson would send may, what with whats happening between them, she was hoping for a simple scout team but, there she was and she knew she would be harder to escape, she fidgited where she stood. one more minute, thats how long it would take to cover her trail.

May's voice could be heard over the comms as her team was given further orders. Daisy waited for them to exit, watched to see where they would turn next, May was talking to someone over the comms, Daisy leaned over to listen, the comm system still connected to her laptop.

"Drive, and some smashed tech"

"Quake?" A deep voice could be heard. Daisy couldn't place it, Her computer beeped, signaling that it was done, with a glance out the window again she moved to type the last of her code into the program, restoring security to the comm system.

"undetermined" May said, "Orders?"

"Search the area"

She hit the last key and the voices were cut off, she shoved her laptop into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she didnt bother to check e=the window again, she was getting out of there. Out the door and to the left, she moved with purpose, slipping past a couple in the hall she pulled her cap on as she passed, hiding her face from them. She rounded the corner headed for the stairs, she leans over the rail to check for any sines of May and her team but shes to high up, she considers jumping but thinks better taking the steps two at a time. Shes on the 1 floor and only takes a few minutes two descend three or for of them, its another two before she hears her, or feels her that is.

SHe's to quiet to be heard, her footsteps light but the recruits are not so good and Skye could feel the heavy footfalls as they moved up below her. SHe shot back from the rail to avoid being seen and turns around making for the nearest door. She pushes through it with ease, keeping her pace steady as she moves through the halls, the elevators a gamble but she has to risk it.

Daisy waits anxiously for the familiar ding of the elevator refraining from glancing over her shoulder, she stands to the side of the doors in case anyone who might recognize her steps out, her heads down, cap low and hair loose around her face, she pretends to play on her phone, cursing the old building for it being so slow.

Finally, she's in and moving downward, she stands in the corner by the door, watching the numbers count down, if it stops she just might jump through the trap door in the roof and make her exit that way, but thats a worst case scenario. There's an old woman behind her she notices, her reflection fogy in the smudges silver wall. Her grey-white hair frames her face, her glasses making he eyes look huge as she reads a novel, shopping bags weighing one hand down, She turns back to the numbers. The doors open to a short woman in black kevlar, she's got a gun pointing forward as she scans the elevator. The old woman doesn't react and suddenly the guns on her and the girls yelling, Daisy moves in front of the woman, shielding her from the gun. She raises her hands slowly to show she has no weapon, she wonders if she can still play innocent when she realises her mistake.

The Agent in front of her stumbles over calling her Miss, forcing herself not to continue, her eyes flick over Daisy's shoulder to the old woman but Daisy knows that look and she's cursing herself now.

"Don't move," the girl says again, Daisy keeps her head down, hands up she cant very well quake the elevator while shes in it so she hold her place.

The agent in front of her puts a hand to her ear, her gun shaking the smallest bit as she holds it on Daisy, no, on Quake. Her fists curl inward.

"Ma'm i have her in the lobby she's trapped in the elevator" Trapped, Daisy scoffs her eyes flick up to the agents and she cant help the smirk that appears when she throws her other hand back on the gun. Theres no choice here, the old woman has shifted behind her, moving closer.

Daisy sighs "funny" she says, "most people move backward" the movement stops and she knows she's right as something snaps behind her, she can feel the pulse, see the blue light as the woman behind her pulls out the staff. She's to slow in the costume she's wearing and Skye's surprised, it doesn't stop her for lunging to the right, dodging the guns aim as the agent flinches.

The old woman lunges for her, knocking her into the wall, her shoulder takes the brute of it and she's fighting back her leg coming up to kick her while shes off balance. There's no competition, the woman falls to the ground with a grunt and a "bloody hell" pushing up quickly to the sight of the agent by the door flying backward. Daisy is around the corner before she can get to her feet and she sighs looking on as the brunette makes for the doors, she failed her part there's nothing more she can do than watch and hope she doesnt get away again.

Two agents approach from her left and she expects gun fire but is met with silence, she doesn't care, the hitting the wall as she moves for the door ignoring the sound of them hitting the ground. Freedom is steps away, people are running out of her way, as she busts through the doors and runs down the street, she's rounding corner after corner until she ducks into an alley and crouches low. SHe waits, ensuring shes free, two, five, ten minutes she holds her position and relief starts to sink in she about to stand when she sees te black SUV's pull up at the opening of the alley, blocking her escape.

"QUAKE" someone yells, she grits her teeth "DAISY STOP" MAy calls out, leading the charge to her, she slows her pace, gun trained on her former trainee, Daisy wants to snap at her, wants to run to her, but she reluctantly holds her place.

Mays hand shoots up, halting the other agents as she continues forward slowly.

"Daisy just listen to me" she says taking measured steps. Daisy looks at her and sees the usual had expression may always wears. "You need to come in by choice, before our orders change" She doest need to ask what she means she know. If she doesnt come in willingly they'll be able to use lethal force next time. She doesnt care, she rather die.

"I'll take my chance,s" Skye says shortly, droping her crouch lower and pushing upwards. Mays words are lost on her as she jumps through the air landing roughly on the nearest rooftop, she doesnt look back.

IN the Alley may sighs. Signaling for the agents t return too the cars, they follow obediently.

"She's gone Phil," she says into her com, listening to the sigh on the other end. "we need another plan"

"we have another plan" He replies after a beat, may shares his hesitance as she heads back to the car, catching sight of simmons as she does.

"Back to base" May orders the group before she reaches her car, they obey, shuffling into two of the three SUV's, she's left with Simmons as the others follow their superiors orders.

"I'm sorry Agent May i almost got close enough but she caught the movement before I could make it, she seems to have gotten a lot better at reading people since she left, well she's always been good at it mostly." Simmons rambled. "Except for a handful of time, you know if I think about it its women she's good at reading, she just gets off reading on men i think i mean with her history"

"Simmons stop," May says, Cutting the biochemist off before she could run out of breath.

"Sorry" she replies "um, are we not going after her, im sure she cant get to far"

"That was our last chance, she isnt going to came back to us, willingly"

"willingly, Agent May, i understand w have orders but are we really going to leave her out here by herself?"

"we don't have a choice now, te best e can do is keep an eye out for her and hope she doesn't get herself killed."

Simmons holds back her response, climbing into the car instead. They are both silent as the head back to base, though both have their eyes on the rooftops as they pass, hoping to catch a glimpse of their friend.

* * *

Daisy sits on the floor at the end of her bed, she was glad nobody had discovered it yet as she relaxed into the familliar blankets behind her. She had been renting this same room for a month now, it was on one of the top floors of an old apartment complex in a quiet suburb in brookyn, it had no cameras and even less criminal activity so there was hardly any cop activity. She didnt have to wear a huge disguise here as nobody had recognised her. It had been nearly six months since she left shield, unable to look at her team, or bear the way they looked at her. Destroyer of worlds they said, Thats what she would become if she stayed, that much was clear. She brushed her hair as she sorted through the new intel, looking for anything to do with inhumans or alien threats, she didnt care so much about hydra anymore, it seemed they would never be rid of them unless they used their methods against them and she wasnt ready for that, to become that person.

That seemed to her, like the kind of person who would wilingly destroy worlds, that wont be her. She cursed coulsons name, betrayal rushing through he at the sound of his words. Fitz, his face flashed on screen and she was quick to shut te lid, pushing it away as her hands balled into fists, she wasnt ready to explore that betrayal. She stood up, running her hands through her brushed hair and messing it up once more, it was getting longer, right past her shoulders now she pulled it into a pony tail.

It had been a good twenty four hours since she left may in that alley, she took the long route back here, not wanting to accidentally lead them to her door, this place was nice, her room was small and the hallway narrow with peeling paint and old carpet. It almost reminded her of her van with its size and smell, she often found herself in the small laundry room down the hall from her, tucked into a space in the back while she checked news reports and camera feeds in her area. She deleted any from when she had gotten careless or forgot to check her surrrounding's, looping the feed where she cut it.

She threw on her jacket, grabbed her cap and headed downstairs. She passes Julia, a tall blonde woman who lived down the hall with her two sons, she smiled at her kindly before continuing back on her way, washing basket resting against her hip. She headed for a little cafe two blocks away, close enough for her to walk but far enough from her building to lose a tail if need be. It was nearly empty, as usual for this time of day she thought as she looked at the clock.

"9:30" The woman behind the counter said "Like clockwork" She smiled her green eyes bright as she grabbed her notepad, Daisy took her normal seat in the corner booth by the window, it was set back a little so that her seat wasnt immediately visible by passers by, but her table was.

"Hi Nancy" Daisy said as the woman approached her table. "I was craving your coffee like crazy" she said with a bright smile, she pretended to look over the menu while Nancy chuckled, her pink fringe falling in front of her eyes as she does, she sweeps it away with her pencil as she turns away.

"Your usual right?" She asks, pausing breifly.

"That sounds fantastic" Daisy said, putting the menu down dramatically.

"I dont know why you bother even picking up the menu in the first place." The woman says making her way back to the counter. "Frankie puts your order on as soon as you walk in the door at his point." Daisy laughs with her this time. She had grown to like this place, so much so that she had stayed in the area after moving the last time. The people were nice and people paid her no mind while she sat and ate, sometimes bringing her computer or phone to look at files. SHe never hacked from here though. Part of her didnt want to loose this place if she was traced, the other part just didnt want these people, who treated her like a real person, to see what kind of person she really was. A monster.

"Peg?" Her head shot up "Hey, your looking down today, something up?" Nancy said, placing a cup in front of her before pouring a strong cup of coffee. Daisy grabbed for the sugars on the table and dumped three in before answering.

"Just, the usual stuff Nance, nothing to worry over" She answered honestly.

"your family get in contact again?" Nancy asked carefully. Daisy put on a soft smile.

"yesterday, shouldnt be a problem anymore though." she answered, raising her coffee to her lips.

"Thats good, im glad" Nancy said, straightening up. She disappeared back behind the counter, returning a few minutes later with Daisys food, she thanked her with a smile before digging in.

She had gotten into a routine over the last month, she would do er usual check of the area first thing in the morning, then some tai chi after that before heading to the cafe for some breakfast. The next few hours would vary as she chased down different leads but she would always end up back at the cafe at 9:30 for dinner, it started a twice a week thing but now she as in here everyday.

The next week passed the same as the last and it was pretty quiet, she had met a few more of her neighbors, Miss Dorney and her husband lived at the very end of the hall, they had cats. Mr carson and his daughter who lived across from them and Tina, who lived across from the laundry room and almost always had her cat headphones on.

"Seems like somebody might be sticking around?" Nancy said as she delivered Daisy's breakfast to her usual table.

"Seems like it" She replied, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth. It was true, she had no reason to leave, she as off shields radar and was comfortable where she was and it had been a while since she tracked down any hydra or watchdog bases.

"well if you need any help just let me know kid" Nancy said.

"help?"

"with moving or a job or anything, you never really mentioned work and Frankie and i were a little worried you might be living off the street" Nancy replied. Pausing a few steps away with a look of concern.

"oh" Daisy replied. She could probably use a job, she had been living off watchdog money she had snatched at the last base she took down and this seemed like a pretty great idea, especially if she could pinch fries while she was working.

"Well, if you have a job offer?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Nancy beamed.

"When can you start?" She replied her kind smile warming Daisy's heart.

It was another Quiet week, she worked from 7:00am till 11:00am and then came back to do a shift from 4:00 till 9:00. This gave her time for all her usual stuff as well as naps if need be. It was honestly great she hadnt worked in a cafe in years and was so used to being a full time agent that it was incredibly easy to shift down to just a few hour shifts at a time. She learnt a bit more about Nancy, she was a mother of three, all in high school and each one smarter than the last. She constantly bragged about their grades to anyone who would listen but no one seemed to mind, it wasnt snobby bragging but rather proud, the kind that makes you think God she loves her kids. She tried to mother her to, asking where she was staying if she's eating enough when she's not here. Daisy might be suspicious of her questioning if not for the fact that she was like this with everyone. She ended up telling her were she could find her if need be. It wasnt until her second week at work that anything changed, she got a hit on a Hydra base that she hadnt even been looking for.

It was about an hour away by car, passing as an animal hospital, she cringed remembering what ward told her about hydras initiation traditions. She decided she could deal with it after work, a night assault was the better option anyway. It was a quiet day, as always, she had just come back to her apartment for a nap and to check up on her searches, Shield seemed to have stopped actively searching for her and she thought that she should probably thank may for that, Coulson wouldn't stop by himself. Her favorite customer walked in just as she got behind the counter for her second shift. He had been coming in for a few days and had quickly caught her attention as he arrived halfway through each of her shifts, she was suspiscious at first, trying to get a read on him but he didnt act as if he were after her, in fact she saw no recognition of herself in his eyes and he didnt seem the undercover type.

"Jamie!" Daisy said happily, "Your in a little early today, miss me?" She joked, pulling out her own notebook to take his order, unlike her, he actually read the menu and often ordered something different. She watched him as he scanned the little booklet.

"why else would i be here?" He replied, his eyes moving to hers briefly.

"Such a flirt" She mocked, sitting in the seat across from his.

"You'll get in trouble if you keep doing that" He said as she leaned across from him.

"Only if you tell on me" She replied, rolling her eyes. He had a familiar look that she just couldnt place. The first day he walked in in a sort of days, looking around like he was lost.

"lips are shut" he said distractedly, he dropped the menu. "I dont know what i want," Daisy jumped up.

"Does that mean i get to choose again?" she asked excitedly, he gave a nod of his head and she skipped back to the kitchen.

"Frankie!" She called the chef. "one tripple bacon delux, hold the mayo and horse raddish with fries and a lime spider. Please" Frankie nodded his approval, shaking his head at her peppy voice as he tossed the meat on the grill.

She moved to the back tables to give them a clean while she waited for Frankie's call, it had been fairly clear today so the tables didnt take long to clean, she started on refilling sauces.

"Order up!"

James was looking out the window when she returned, Placing his burger and drink down carefully. She had found out early on that he got a bit jumpy at loud noises like plates dropping or gum popping. She pegged it as PTSD but didnt dig, she knew well enough that it wasnt something someone liked to share, though she did wonder.

"Dig in J man" SHe said, dropping into the seat across from him, she leaned forward to watch his response. He sighed, a slight smile touching his lips. He picked up the burger first, holding it up for her to see, his eye brows raised mockingly, she grabbed a chip and smirked.

That was the best burger i have ever had" He said as he leaned back in his chair, thoroughly satisfied. Daisy sat with the remains of his chips, picking at them as she chuckled at him.

"Well i have been trying to get you to try it since day one so you really should of had faith in me" She replies with mock hurt. He laughs and she feels something change as his face lights up, his smile bright as something flutters in her stomach, she keeps eating.

"Alright fine im sorry" he says "but to be fair, i was taught not to accept things from strangers."

"ha, okay thats fair" She replies "but you know me now so you kinda owe me"She winks at him playfully, getting up from her seat to collect the dishes.

"How bout i let you pick breakfast?" he asks and she freezes, unable to hold her smile back as he blush creeps up her neck. He doesnt realise what he has said until he catches her grin.

"Oh god, that uh, thats not what i meant" he stutters, one hand going to the back of his neck, she catches the glint of a bracelet on his wrist. "i meant in the morning, uh, tomorrow when i come in, here, for breakfast." he has basically given up defending himself at this point as he chuckles into his hand, head bowed.

"Told you you were a flirt" Daisy smirked, picking up the plat wit one had, he grabbed the other as she passed and she nearly jumped but refrained from doing so.

"So i didnt mean to startle you" He says a second later, his eye's wide.

"No problem."

"I just wanted to say thank you, for the suggestion, and i do owe you" he says, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing a small kiss over her knuckles. Her face is hot as his eyes stay on hers and he's letting go all to son and she's walking away, to the kitchen and back to the counter. He is on the phone when she returns. She sighs.

"Peggy" Nancy says, approaching the counter. "why dont you take the rest of the day off?"

"But i jsut got in for my second shift" Daisy says, confused.

"Youve already done all you jobs and tonights a light night for customers. go get some extra sleep or explore some more." Nancy suggests.

"But, are you sure?" She asks

"C'mon Barnes you've earned a break" Nancy says and Daisy relents, her favorite customer had already been and she could probably use a nap before going after hydra.

"If your sure" Daisy says, hanging her apron up and heading for the door, she walks backwards as she checks again.

"Turn around and Leave miss Barnes, i will not tell you again." Nancy said, using her Mother voice as she ponted to the exit, Daisy giggles slightly as pushes out the door on her way home.

She doesnt see the look James gives her, or the way he freezes when Nancy says her name. She doesnt heven hear is growl as he forces himself to go the other way when he steps out of the cafe, money on the table as he rushes back to Avengers tower. 

* * *

**Authors note: Im not mad at this, let me know if you are. Now i dont have a specific plot, i tend to have a general diection and ending in mind but how they get their is almost up to them. Any way! let me know what you think and i will let you know that this will be a multichapter story. XXox#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Figured i would get chapter two up asap. Remember i have no beta and a shitty computer so all mistakes are mine blah blah this ones longer and has Daisy and bucky pov so enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Daisy waited under the cover of a group of trees just far enough away from the building to see it without getting spotted. It wasnt all together out of the way but it was suspiciously far from the nearest town for an animal hospital te pes outside the building suggested they could be doubling as a shelter which may account for the distance but if was still odd. She was scanning the area while she searched for any open lines to get in, it was quiet, not even a guard by the door and just one car parked outside the building.  
She kept her wits about her, finally getting a read on some tech nearby by she was shut out quickly. She paused, this wasnt regular hydra code she had encountered, it was more complex and the signal wavered a few times as if it were moving. She shut her laptop, shoving it back in her bag and stashing it in some foilage before opting to instead use her powers.

She felt the vibrations of everything around her as she tried to direct the feel. It took only a few minutes to direct her senses toward the building, she felt the footsteps in the building, several sets falling hard as the people moved about. They had to be armed she decided as their boots hit the ground, weighed down slightly by weapons and boxes, they seemed to be moving around in a hurry. She wished she had ears on the inside, some way to get a word on whats happening before she went in. She had decided to wait till she arrived to decide her plan, bust in guns blazing or sneak in and take em down before they knew she was there. Daisy waited, waiting for more movement by the same footfalls remained, no more people on the ground floor than what she had previously thought, it was a little harder reading the next to floors and something stopped her from checking to bottom.

Sneaking around the side of the building she removed her gun from its holster, taking a breath before ducking around the corner and moving for the closest door where she sensed the least amount of people. she had decided on the quiet approach, having only a hazy count on the people inside. She was through the door in a second, stepping into the first room on her right. Its empty and void of any decoration bar the rows of chairs and chalkboard set into the wall behind her. It reminds her of a classroom from saint mary's but she ignores it, moving to the back of the room towards the other door. She's about to worry about the silence when she catches heavy steps down the Hall, she braces herself, ready to attack if need be, she raised the gun defensively and stood to the side of the door so she could see them walk by out the small window in the top of said door. One, two, one two. Daisy counted the footsteps, controlling her breathing as they approached, their pace was slow, calm and she waited as they passed. Her suspicions were confirmed as the soldiers disappeared down the hall, guns crossed over their chest at the ready, as they disappeared she slipped out the room silently and moved in the other direction. She continued this, passing three more guards on her way to the basement, the real stuff was always in the basement.

Everything was going to plan, she shouldve know that was bad in the first place but she continued on, encountering no resistance. May wouldve called it if she were here, telling her to wait and readjust, to keep focused but be ready. She hated that.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard it, or rather, Felt it. The explosion rattled the building, setting off alarms all around and sending the soldiers into a frenzy. They were in front of her before she thought to move, guns trained on her from the front and back, she swore under her breath, lashing out at the soldiers behind her first, she sent a quaked them back, sending them sprawling on the stairs before leaping towards the ones below her, the had hesitated and that had given her the chance to get the upper arm as she swung at them, punching the first in the jaw before kicking the next in the knee, sending them down the stairs. She disposed of them quickly, continuing downward, she couldnt leave now, not when she was so close to hydra intel. It had been so long since her last mission, who knows what kind of crap they had been up to recently. She all but flew down the stair's, using her powers to keep her steady as she ran down the steps, her gun was back in her holster as she relied on strength to get her through.

Another explosion shook the building but she didnt pause, absorbing the shocks instead, she grimaced, knowing how much her arms would hurt tomorrow. She faced more resistance on the ground, soldiers formed a line while behind them scientists frantically gathered notes and vias, placing them into marked boxes carefully. She considered Quaking the floor to throw them all off balance but thought better, not wanting too drop the building on herself, she lunged at them while they fired, it was hard to see as the red siren flashed, her ears assaulted by the constant ringing, she was going to find the source and destroy as soon as she got the chance, it was so irritating.

Keeping her focus she continued her assault, bullets flew at her but she managed to block or dodge most of them, catching a graze in her shoulder when one snuck up on her, he was out moments later with a kick to his head, she snatched up one of their guns, using the butt to knock them out and firing at their arms and legs to slow them down, she wasnt here to kill if she could help it, though, the explosions were sure to bring the building down if they didnt stop soon. Her thought was punctuated with a bang as another explosion rang out, the sound muted by the sirens, they were getting closer, the dust settled over her as the roof shook and a red yellow glow could be seen near the door at the top of the stairs. If she wasnt quick she wouldnt have an easy way out. SHe quaked the remaining soldiers and moved to the back of the room, ignoring the scientists as she moved to the computers, her flash drive was in, decrypting the computer on its own as she turned back to the group. Her head ached from the noise and she felt off due to the flashing lights, her eyes moved to the door, hoping it didnt collapse before she got what she came here for. She scanned the roomm flicking over what te Scientist were throwing innto boxes, their movements growing frantic as the grabbed hands full of containers and paper.

The was a blue light glowing in a room to her left, she moved towards it, grabbing her gun again.

"The does seem to be someone else in the system sir" A man said from inside the room, his british accent and soft voice sounding like a calm presence. "Im afraid they wont let me in." He says in a monotone voice.

"Look for a back door" Another man say's "im going to check the lab"

"Shit," Daisy whispers, turning back, she moves back to the computer Quickly, pulling the USB out before the man can round the corner, she snatched her phone from her belt and Snaps pictures of the room, no time to check what they are doing. She had a feeling that whoever the British man was talking to wasnt someone she should run into. She reached the stairs as he rounded the corner, raising his voice to everyone in the room. It wast hostile as she had expected, he talked easily, not quite playful but not harsh either.

"Everyone out" he says, "your Vehicle's are waiting outside with complimentary Bracelets."

She was moving up the stairs before he could continue, if he saw her, he didnt stop her. Her hair flew in her face as a hellicopter flew by, wind blowing through one of the hole's in the wall. she moved for it but was blocked before she got to close.

"Sorry kid, Exit's that way" The man says pointing in the direction of the front door. She paused, his face catching her attention, she only caught a glimpse as the lights continued their on of rythem, the red glow changing the colours of her surroundings to be more sinister. "i wouldnt bother if i were you" He says.

"But your not" Daisy replies, lunging. He blocks her strikes easily but she pushed him back towards the hole in the wall. She is steps away before he switches from defence to offence and she cops a kick to the gut, she sucks in a breath and he waits for her to attack again. Instead she jumps for her gun which he had knocked from her hand moments ago. She didnt plan to aim somewhere fatal, a leg probably but once again he is faster and he is holding her gun away from her, she huffs.

"Give up?" he asked, he's smirking and she's running out of time.

"Sorry" she says because she does feel bad, this guy seem's like an actuall nice guy and chances were he might not be hydra, considering they wouldnt attack their own base their had to be another group on the ground, government, shield more likely. She Quakes him and he flies to the left, hitting the wall with a grunt. She doesnt have time to look back as she sprints for the opening, climbing through. She slices her hip on an exposed pipe and winces, her hand shooting to the would as blood rushes out. SHe hears a voice behind her and glances back to see the man she had quaked, he's still on the floor out flat with one hand on his ear as he speaks, there's a quiet sound of his voice as he speaks.

"We have an inhuman in the feild." he mutters, turning in her direction, she's gone.

Outside is chaos, hellicopters overhead, soldier running back and forth. She had never seen this must fuss over one hydra base and it was unsettling, either shield was trying to make a statement or she had stumbled over more than a simple hydra base, she would have to check her intel the second she got back to her apartment. She runs for the tree's, not bothering with stealth and instead relying on speed, if she could get far enough away she can Quake her way to the nearest town. She hesitated, remembering her computer and bike, hidden in the opposite direction. She should try to recieve them, hope to get through the madness unseen. Her laptop was geo encripted so they wouldnt be able to get into it and if they did anything but her specific instructions would delete the hard drive immediately, but then, if they realize its hers than coulson is sure to snoop around, no she had to get to it. Creeping slowly back through the trees she makes her way towards the front, slipping behind trees at the sight of an agent or soldier.

a few agonizing minutes later she can see the cluster of tree's she had taken cover under just thirty minutes ago. There were shield vans everywhere, loading scientists into the black vehicles, a red head in a standard shield bodysuit stood by the door's calling to someone inside as she ushered the scientists out, her head whipped around in Daisy's direction and she had to force herself not to jump, knowing she would be hidden in the shadows if she held still. Her eye's didnt linger but Daisy saw her lips move faintly and she spoke into her comms. She slipped away, moving to another tree as a small group of soldiers were escorted around the side of the building, the man from earlier whom she had quaked ushered them into another car, hands restrained. She caught the motion as the red head tilted her head in a nod when he passed, she was surprised to see his smile. She's distracted by the action as he laughs at something she says, rubbing his head.

"You lost Ma'am?" A strong voice askes from behind her and she forgets herself, jumping back in surprise. His face is hidden in the shadows by Daisy can still feel her jaw hit the ground as she stares at the shield in his had.

"Fuck" she mutters, moving to a defensive stance. Ordinarily, she might be freaking out, in a more positive way but in this situation she hardly has a chance to think before her mouths running.

"Sorry cap," She says, "I've got a schedual to keep" She bolts to the right, towards the quinjet, he takes the bait as she runs and he follows, hot on her heel. She turns to look at him, incredibly close to catching up to her and her whatever plan she had goes out of her head so she wings it, throwing her palms to the ground and regretting her next move. She didnt have time to stop and measure her blast, instead she forces the vibrations to push her off the ground as she ran, throwing her into an unsteady descent once she was above the tree line, she hoped she landed close to her pack as the ground raised to meet her. The landing was hard, jarring her shoulder as she tucked into a roll, there was no time to grimace as she pushed to her feet and scanned the area. Her pack wasnt far, she ran for it but of course her path was blocked almost beside the trees, she could she the pile of leaves and branches that hid her bag and sighed, rolling her shoulder. The red head stands in front of her, hands at her sides with a blue light emitting from the weapons on her wrist.

"I really dont have time for this" Daisy says lowly. not bothering to move into her usual fighting stance. Her hair fell around her face as she waited for a response, she realised who was in front of her and knew she didnt stand a chance in a fight. No matter how well may trained her, there was no beating Natasha romanoff.

"Stand down" Romanoff says sternly, Daisy doesnt need a weapon on her to feel threatened, between her team and the agents coming and going off the base, she had heard plenty of stories of the Skilled assassin. Her eyes flick to the side, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Sorry for crashing the Party" Daisy says, head hanging. "But im afraid i cant stay" She continues, knowing that she will regret this more than she did when she had done it to May. She stepped forward, hand shooting out with a pulse of power, Natasha's already moving, rolling out of the way and coming up with a gun in hand. She stops short as another figure grabs the girl in front of her, his large frame embracing her as she wriggles furiously.

She can feel panic in the back of her mind, She was fighting the Avengers! why the hell was she fighting the fucking avengers after how hard she had tried to stay off of their radar, not only had they seen her but they were trying to capture her. This is coulsons doing, she thinks, remembering the tales he told her about Steve rogers and tony stark, may Had even joined in the stories of Romanoff and Barton, supplying details Phil had missed. She strained against the restraints, not restraints, Arms. Someone had grabbed her from behind when she attacked Natasha and now held her tight against his Chest though she struggled in his grip he held firm.

"Let me Go" She wined, before she knew it The Redheaded Assassin was in front of her, eyeing her up and Down. "

"Quake i presume?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

"It's Daisy" she replied between gritted teeth before trying to catch a glimpse of who held her, she knew who it was immediately when she caught sight of his arm wrapped around her Chest. The silver glimmered with gold in the cracks, it was shiny and strong and intimidating. She tensed, knowing very little about the inter soldier other than whats she had come across in he research of old shield files and mission reports she had looked through on slow days at the base. Their hadnt been a name or picture on the reports, well nothing solid, just blurry photos at slivers of silver. She had heard he went good, that he was a friend to Captain America and now a part of the Avengers team but its still troubling to have an ex hydra Assassin restrain you.

"Dont Freak out, he only Attacks when the captain gives the order" Natasha assured her then motioned back towards the Quinjet. The soldier loosened his grip, twisting her arms behind her back and holding them there as he carefully pushed her forward. She stumbles, her fists flexing in his grip, waiting.

"I havent done anything illegal" Daisy claims as she's pushed forward. Natasha keeps pace with her shooting a knowing look her way. "Recently, I havent done anything Illegal recently." They're getting closer to the jet and a cold feeling runs through her, they're going to take her. She tries to slow her paces and they allow it, sharing a look they think she doesnt notice.

"We were told you had gone rogue Agent Johnson, our orders are to bring you in. She stops in front of her, turning her back to the black machine. "What are you doing here?"

"Gathering intel, for shield" she says after a beat. "I didnt mean to get in your way"

"What did you get?"

"i dont know, i had to leave before i could check, someone was trying to drop a building on me" She snarks, keeping herself from wriggling.

"who do you work for?" She asks, her head tilting to the side.

"what?" her mind goes to Nancy at the Cafe but then it registers, she might think she had switched to hydra and was trying to sneak intel out of the base.

"Nobody, Myself, urgh" she Huffs "im not hydra if thats your question."

"What about shield?"

"What about it?" she Growls, her hands curling into fists. She's trying to think of an escape, if they get her on that plane she'll have no choice. Captain America approaches from the side of the plane and Natasha turns to him and speaks in a hushed voice gesturing around the area. Nows my chance, she thinks, taking a deep breath. She faces her palms to the ground and pushes up, the ground growing distant beneath her. The soldier flies up with her with a surprised yelp, his grip loosens and she uses another burst at him to push him in the other direction. Theres no time to roll as she hits the ground hard, landing on her already sore shoulder, and causing a fresh spray of blood to coat her hip. She doesnt look back this time as she runs in the direction of her bike, she's gone in a flash, not stopping until she had taken several unnessassary turns and then parked four blocks from her apartment. She walked as fast as she could to her building, taking back alleys, one hand putting pressure on he hip. She was glad for the darkness as it hid her wounds that had all started throbbing when she got off the bike.

She collapsed against her door once she was inside, wincing as she lifted her hand, sticky with blood, from her hip. Gathering her strength she moved to the bathroom, sitting in her bath and grabbing a hand mirror so she wouldnt have to twist to much to see the damage. She needed stitches, that was clear, but otherwise the damage wasnt to bad, no doctor needed. She sighed, wondering how it had gone wrong so fast. That wasnt a hard question though, it was because of the Avengers, or her lack of research that lead to her interrupting their mission. When did she get so sloppy, all she wanted was to get some new information.

It took her ten minutes to drag herself out of the bath and another five to find her medical kit. She took a couple shield level drugs to heal any damage she had done to her arms, which seemed to minimal as they throbbed but not an unbearable amount. She gritted her teeth as she stitched herself up, passing out shortly after she finished, curled up on her bloody bath mat.

* * *

He had grown fond of the Cafe quickly, Steve was the one to drag him back to Brooklyn, to his old street and all their old spots. It was all different, sure the structures may be the same but the course had changed, the roads were newer, the buildings older, he had wanted to weep at all he had missed but held back as Steve clapped him on the shoulder and dragged him off to another location, they were just outside the old Cafe when Steve got a call from Tony and had to run off, insisting that he should stay and keep looking around. It was weirdly familiar he thought as he scanned the walls the paint was new but the same colour he remembered, same as the booths, though they seemed new they looked the same as e remembered.

He caught the look at the woman behind the desk and headed to the closest booth ducking his head as he looked over the menu. It was so weird, the names sounded familiar as he looked down the list but there were a few different things added like eef Burito's and chicken quesadilla's, he went back to the familiar sounding meals.

"Anything catch your eye?" The woman from the counter asked as she came to stand in front of him, notebook in hand as she waits for his answer. His mouth chooses the words before his brain can protest

"you on the menu?" He was to distracted looking at her to register his words. She was a fairly small woman, short wise at least. She had a curvy athletic build and slightly tanned skin, hey hair was up in a ponytail, long tendrills framing her face as her fringe hung over her brow's messily. He got caught on her deep brown eyes for a second before he noticed her look. Not quite a glare, more like boredom.

"oh, Sorry Doll." he said, pressing a palm into his forehead. "My brain isnt always fast enough to catch up to my mouth, i meant no disrespect honest" he apologized.

She chuckled "Dont worry about it, i think thats the most charming apology i've ever gotten. So anything you want thats actually on the menu?" It was is turn to chuckle.

"i have no idea, i dont even know where to start"

"well, I Recommend the Bacon and cheese bun with eggs smothered in hallipino sauce, unless your a vegetarian in which case i dont, i have no idea, an apple." He smiles at her words.

"Thanks, but i think i'll get the pancakes with blueberries."

"Didnt take you for a pancake man" She comments as she writes his order down. "Coffee?" He nods and she has gone, her hair whipping back as she spins on her heel.

He gazes out the window at his surrounding as he waits, taking in the rows of buildings around him. He thanks the girl when she returns with his coffee and pancakes and listens when she goes and chats with another waitress.

Steves in the gym when he returns and he spars with him for a while until the head up for lunch, Steve's gone again a few hours later and he ends up spending the rest of the day with Natasha before she has to leave as well. He makes his way back to the cafe, wanting to try something else while he was free The woman from earlier was there again, her back to him as she hands over a slip of paper to the man in the kitchen. He takes his previous seat and glances at the menu again.

"The triple bacon burger is amazing" She says as she stops in front of him.

"Actually i was craving steak tonight"

"Yes sir" She mocks asking if he wants sauce or sides. "Coffee?"

"Milkshake"

"Steak and milk?"

"What?" He asked, she chuckles as she turns away, returning with his milkshake moments later. He sips as it as he waits, impressed by the speed as she returns shortly with his food. he is surprised when she sits across from him casually.

"Can i help you" He asks, curious but not wanting to offend the girl, her hair was in the same style as it had been that morning but her shirt was a different colour so he guessed this was her second shift for the day.

"Are you from around here?" She asked, leaning across the table to grab a chip off of his plate.

"uh, no" he says, her eye's squint and he sighs "well yeah, but i havent lived here in years"

"oh, can you recommend any tourist sights?" She asks, leaving back in the seat, he is aware of how stiff he was and relaxed a little.

"Sorry, i've been out of the country for a while"

"bummer, oh well."

"you new here?" He asks and its her turn to freeze, she eases out of it quickly.

"Yeah, my friend keeps telling me to explore and she refuses to give me any inside scoop on where to go that wont be all touristy."

"Let me know if you find anywhere good, i need to re acquaint myself with the area i think." He says cutting into his steak with ease.

"So you'll be around then?" She asks, her eyes staring at his plate as he picks through his chips.

"Seems like it"

"Neato" she says, she spots something behind him and jumps up, the other waitress's voice catches his ear as she addresses the girl in front of him moments later.

"Peg you working on the weekend?"

"If you have a spot for me" the girl replies.

"Enjoy your meal" she says to him before leaving his view her voice drifting behind him as both women disappear through a door in the back.

This ends up as his routine for the next two weeks. Breakfast and the bubbly waitress who had no sense of boundaries he realized as she invited herself to sit across from him while he ate, picking off of his plate as she spoke about whichever place she had visited that day, he did the same. he would get breakfast and then explore, heading back to the Cafe when he was done. Some days he got called back to the tower and had to sit on the train for an irritating amount of time, it gave him time to look through his catch up list and write in his journal. Her Name was Peggy he found out after questioning her over the name peg.

She Called him Jamie after he told her his name was James and he laughed and rolled his eye's. Yeah he liked the cafe he decided, he had tried almost everything on the menu, deciding against things that sounded unappealing or Peggy told him were less than good, in her opinion. He trusted it.

He was early yesterday, having spent the day briefing for a mission, he was on a time limit but he didnt want to miss a day. She called out to him as he walked in. Her bubbly voice tugging at his lips. She jokes with him, batting her eyes before he replies, getting a laugh out of her. She mocks him and they banter, he lets her choose his meal and she beams, he had started letting her choose for him sometimes, since she often sat and ate it with him anyway he felt it only fair that she gets something she likes. He had seen the receipt compared to the menu and noticed she had been charging less when she ate his food. He caught her putting money of her own in the register on more than one occasion.

He ends up saying something stupid about breakfast, the implications clearly not noble and he has to backtrack, cursing his brain for letting his thought have free range, she takes it in stride, laughing it off to his relief. Its cut short when his phone rings, its Steve, reminding him of the mission and he sighs, fishing some money out of his pocket. Steve's on his way in one of Tony's cars, ready to pick him up They need to go over their plan again and suit up. He pauses as Peggy passes as the other Waitress, who was actually the owner of the cafe, scolded her. "Miss Barnes" she had said as she sent her employee home. He was frozen to long, Barnes, but? He went to follow her but the familiar car up the street stopped him, he reluctantly turned away, putting it at the back of his mind.

Tony drags them into his garage when they arrive back at the tower, raving about improvements to their weapons, Natasha and Clint are late, having trouble getting through to some shield team. He hadnt really been paying attention these past few weeks. Shield, or New shield as they called themselves had reached out to the Avengers to help search for a rogue agent of theirs, Someone they Called Quake, the name was familiar as they had talked about her in the past, when she had first popped up in los angeles but she had disappeared before they could do anything. The group is all to willing to help having heard of the damage she was capable of and willingly started collaborating with the new shield. The Director, Melinda May had cautioned them about confronting her in closed spaces and explained how her powers worked, she as something called an inhuman, not something any of them were familiar with so the team had done some digging of their own.

He was getting Caught up on that now, Their mission tonight was to take down a hydra base that had just popped up close by. They hoped the infamous Quake would be there as May was confident she would still be in the area. She didnt go into detail about Quakes defferal from shield, just called it complicated and moved on, leaving no room for argument.

A few hours later they stormed the building, the team hadnt been out together in a while so they were all out, Tony started by going in headfirst, literally he went straight through a wall, he weakened it first of course but still.

They set explosives on the upper levels to scare the weaker hydra members out and then the assassins went in, Natasha and Clint that is, Bucky lay on the roof of a van out of sight with his sniper, taking out any threats that escaped them. Shield had provided them with new bullets wich tony went wild for, that knocked the victim out rather than killed them. Bucky was fine with the non leathel approach, when it wasnt hydra.

It went to plan, hearding the soldiers and scientists out alike, Clint said something about an Enhanced in the field and Bucky was on the move, that was the code for Quakes here. He moved through the trees, catching sight of her as she waited by the tree line not far from Clints position. His move was to wait till she was distracted and knock her out. She didnt see him as she ran past, and he watched at a safe distance as she escaped Steves Chase.

"she outran the super soldier" bucky joked as he passed his oldest friend. "Feel old yet?" he laughed at the blonds dirty look before heading to the spot she would have landed. Shes already gone, but not far, he can see Natasha in the distance blocking her path. Her voice is low when she speaks and he keeps an eye on her movements as he approaches.

She's smaller than he expected, her hair hanging down her back in waves as she measures her movement, she steps forward and stretches out her hand, the low branches of the tree in her path snap off as Natasha rolls out of the way. He grabs her, wrapping her tightly in his arms, her hands facing inward so she wont Quake him. She wriggles and writhes mumbling curses as she tries to gain freedom. Nat gives him the signal and he puts her down, holding her arms behind her back so she has no choice but to do as they say. He doesnt miss it when she tenses up at the sight of the plane, or how she slows her movement in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

She has an attitude to her, scoffing and cursing. She doesnt beg for the to let her go or plead her case she simply tells them how it is, keeping her answers minimal. Its amusing. He Didnt expect her to jump, they had been to she needed to build up to that, had seen the blurry footage of her crouching low before shooting upwards. He does catch her short cry of pain as the shoot up and suddenly he is flying the other way, a pressure against his chest directing is motion. he has the sense to brace himself as he hits hard rolling a few paces before coming to a Stop. He knows she's gone a few minutes later when Steve rushes to his side, worry morphing his features till he is sure his friends okay. its quickly replaced by a mocking smile as buck limps back to the plane.

"Whos the old man now Buck, your the one that got pushed over by a little girl" He dodges Bucky's fist as it swings towards his face and they share a laugh on their way back to the plane.

Back at the Tower They sit in the Living room, cooling down from the mission, Tony has a hologram on the table in front of them, going through the intel he gathered.

"I Only got a glimpse of her as she headed your way Clint but i did get the information off the computer she was on including," he pauses shifting through different files. "and Identity"

The image in front of him was taken from the computers web cameras she typed something into the keyboard without looking. Bucky almost gasped, leaning forward.  
Tony pulled up more information.

"Daisy Johnson, she's been an agent for a few years now and ended up with a pretty high ranking. Her own team of inhuman's that was disbanded shortly after it formed due to, complications, complications?" Tony groaned. "How, they cant just put that can they?" he asks before continuing. "She was a hacker for rising tide before joining a sector team and joining up."

"I know her" Bucky says, eyes fixed on the image in front of him. Her hairs covering some of her face and her makeup is dark and smudged around her eye's but he knows her face, her dark eyes arent as bright as the one's he had grown used to but they were still hers.

"What do you mean you know her, when you were still being controlled?" Tony asks.

"No, i saw her before the mission she works in brooklyn" Bucky replies. Steve's brows scrunch together and Tony turns back to his keyboard, searching for traces of her, Bucky gives him the name of the cafe and he starts scanning the camera's in the area for any sign of her, he gets a hit minutes later, in the shadows of an awning handing over the street, her movements are sluggish, her hand pressed firmly against her hip as she moves, His eyes go to his shirt which he still wore from the middle,its hard to see on the black material but after a quick scan he notices the slightly off colour. It's dry but undoubtedly blood, he lifts his shirt a fraction to ensure its not his, heart sinking when he confirms its not.

"She could be bleeding out" Bucky says, the patch looking bigger the longer he looks at it.

"Im sure she will go to the hospital of she needs medical attention" Bruce says, joining the conversation from his spot in the kitchen.

"She's on the run banner" Steve reminds him. "Keep looking Tony." it was Natasha who replied.

"She'd heading towards the apartment complexes in that area, if she's smart she would pick one without cameras. if she's smarter she will be deleting any trace of her as se goes."

"then I'll search the system for anomalies in the are for missing footage or looping tracks" Tony says. "Jarvis can run that while we get some shut eye, If we dont find her tonight the Barnes will have to show us the area so we can look on foot."

He agree's reluctantly, worry for the perky Brunette setting his nerves on end.

* * *

 **Authors note - Hi there! Thoughts?" okay well i wanted a bit of buck and Daisy's POV in this because i thought i didnt have enough of the buckster yet and his view point is important too okay! i hope they arent to OC in this im trying to get their essence but i havent written them before and urgh i dont wanna mess this up tbh.**

Anyway, Her Name Is Peggy Barnes because those are the two people outside of her team that she admired, the soldier who died to save his friend and the woman who made a difference when she started Shield. Its a whole thing ill probably explain during some point but. yeah, duh duh duhhhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up with a shiver, the cold floor leaving her arm icy where it lay, she rolls onto her stomach with some effort and forces her arms beneath her to push herself up. She is by no means surprised by her position, even the chill is familiar after so many years on the street and in and out of orphanages, but it takes her a moment to remember the circumstances that lead to this morning. She looks in the mirror above her sink and it clicks, she fought the avengers last night. She swears, hitting the sink weakly, remaining in that position as she composes a new plan in her foggy mind. It takes longer than she would like but after fifteen minutes of staring into the mirror she gets herself together, taking a quick shower she washes away any trace of the night before, watching the water turn red then black as the dust, soot and blood is scrubbed from her skin. She examines the stitch job she did last night and is not overly surprised by the uneven sutures but glad they were secure.

She looked at her reflection again and decided she would need some foundation to cover some smaller bruises she had acquired here and there, after a few minutes she was done, her day makeup the same as usual. She let her hair dry naturally as she tried to go through her usual routine, albeit slower due to the ache in her hip and arms. There was little bruising on them that she had managed to cover up. She wore her usual work clothes, A light blue shirt and jeans before moving about her room, she had dropped the flash drive near the bathroom door when she stumbled in last night and had since placed in under a floorboard by her nightstand. She decided on a little tia chi to calm herself before she went and finished drying her hair, pulling it up into its regular ponytail before making her way to work.

She was hesitant, going back to work after last night. It wasn't that she thought they had followed her, she would be locked up by now, coulson lecturing her about how dangerous it was to go off on her own. It was that she didnt have her computer with her, and while they couldnt get anything off of it iif they tried, it also meat she had no way of checking security feeds in her area and was concerned she was seen stumbling home last night. She was lucid enough to take alleys and duck her head but she was also in pain and a little disoriented. Either way it would be hard to track her down, she had taken measures to ensure that but still. She shook herself out of it, determined to look happy as she walked into the cafe, intent on showing Nancy how good she was doing, before she quit.

* * *

There was no sign of her on anymore cameras in the area, Jarvis had been silent all night leaving everyone concerned for Quake. Backy had remembered to inform Jarvis of her Alias befoore Steve forced him to bed and had hoped that that would further the search.

"A lot of these places are still just hardcopy," Natasha says as they sit around the breakfast table. Tony retelling everything Jarvis found, Nothing.

"May said she's a hacker, that she has erased her identity and the idetity of others before." Clint added. "She's good at hiding, and if she doesnt want to be found," he leaves off the rest.

"Shields been looking for months and has hardly caught a lead" Steve says, "The chances that we could are,"

"Elevated" Tony finishes, "But not by much, Jarvis may be able to get into any system in the world. Shield still has more access."

"I told you where she is, if she got some medical help then she's probably at the Cafe" Bucky argues.

"James" Natasha says Bluntly. "If you were in her situation, would you stay." He knows his answer as well as anyone. No, the smart thing to do would be to run.

"Well, id stay" Clint says, propping his feet n the table. "if i'd only been there a week id run for sure but she seems to have been there a while if Barnes's accounts are correct which means she might jsut have gotten comfortable." They consider this.

"may did say she was stubborn" Nat adds reluctantly. she stares at her plate for a minute. "alright, say she did stay, she's not stupid or stubborn enough to stay for long, just long enough to say goodbye to anyone she's close to." She reasons, playing it out in her head.

"Uh, the owner treats her like a kid, could see her as a mother figure?" Bucky suggests.

"Plausible" Clint says. "But i agree with you nat, she aint gonna stay long"

"Then we have to move" Steve speaks up, rising from his chair, "Everyone, suit up"

"Uh, hold up cap" Tony says, swiping his hologram away. "Hows she gonna react when we barge in their, guns raised" Steve pauses at this, realising his fault.

"Then we send Barnes in" Natasha suggests. "And Wanda too"

"Im doing what now?" Wanda questions as he enters the room, late for breakfast as usual. "Oh," she says after reading their minds and getting a sense of the plan, she huffs. "Fine, but i better get a cup of coffee in me before she does anything stupid." and she's gone again, back to her floor to change.

"We send Wanda in first, she can take a seat in the back where she's out of view." Tony starts.

"No, Buck can go in first, that way if she has any idea what Wanda looks like, he can distract her while she goes to her seat." Steve suggests instead.

They discuss strategy back and forth until Wanda returns in street clothes, Bucky's already dressed as he usually would when heading out to brooklyn so they discuss the rest on the way to the car. On the Drive there they assign locations, Tony pulls up another hollogram while bucky drives, already knowing his place. He feels a little anxious as he turns on familiar roads. This girl that he had befriended over the last few weeks was completely different from the one he encountered last night but still, he knew it was the same girl and he was perplexed. It was almost like when he saw a picture or footage of the winter soldier, he knew it was him but he hardy recognized himself.

The drive was far shorter than he remembered and he's pulling up to the curb three blocks down sooner than he liked, they went over it again before he got out the car, and he could feel their eyes on him as he passed shop after shop until he was at the door, the cursive writing printed on the door beckoning him to enter. He pushes himself forward, not ready for his image of her to change, he was fond of this sarcastic bubbly girl, of her quick wit and bright eyes, he wasnt ready to see them dim like they did in the picture he saw, he wasnt ready for them to be haunted like his own.

He opens the door and sits at his table, he's conflicted when he realises, fifteen minutes later, After Wanda has taken her seat, she's not there.

* * *

She Bounces through the door and grits her teeth behind her smile as the action pulls her stitches. She grimaces at the line and rushes behind the counter, tossing on her apron, with a quick apology to Frankie she takes up her spot behind the counter and takes each order with a small smile. She's surprised to see Nancy burst through the door shortly after she takes the last order, and has to chuckle at the way she grumbles as she heads to the back, emerging a few minutes later with her apron on and hair pulled back.

"Rough morning?" Daisy asks while she hands the last order over to Frankie.

"Im sorry, dear" Nancy replies, pocketing her notebook. "The kids have the flue and Johnny is of no help, i had to get then to take some medicine and eat before i could leave. I hope you didnt have to much trouble without me."

"I was the one that was going to appologize to you, i overslept this morning and only got in twenty minutes before you" Daisy told her.

"Oh dear, your not ill are you?" Daisy chuckled.

"No no, im right as rain." SHe assured the older woman, pulling her hand from her forehead. "I just overdid it yesterday, stayed up half the night watching netflix" Nancy shook her head, amused.

"Hey Peggy." Frankie says, placing plates of food on the bench in front of him, She and Nancy move to grab them as Frankie continues, gesturing to the booths. "Your boyfriends been out there for half an hour now, ya might wanna take his order before he takes a hint."

Her head flings sideways, only now noticing James, slumped in his usual seat looking bored.

"Crap" She curses looking at the time "okay um, he's not my boyfriend Frankie but your right, i'll get his order once i've taken out these orders."

"I'll get the rest darl" Nancy says with a chuckle. "Though, i only ever had one customer wait so long for me, and i married him so" SHe's gone before she finishes her sentence and Daisy can feel her cheeks burning, she glares at the older woman as she walks away.

"Hey there sailor" She chirps once her hands are free. He jumps at her words and she cant help but smile at the shocked look he sports. "Something on my face?" she aske's when he continues to stare.

"Hmm, oh nah no, your good" he stutters, sure Tony's laughing at him from his position. "Your a bit late doll" He states, slipping into his cool demeanor.

"Phone forgot to wake me" She lies, well half lies, her alarm didnt go off. "Disappointed?" She smirks, batting her eyes at him flirtatiosly.

"yes actually" She almost pauses at this as his lips curl into their own little smirk. "i've gotten used to your annoying chatter in the morning, didnt know how i was gonna stay awake all day without it." She laughed and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh haha you love it" She quips, grabbing her notebook but he stops her. "you should've asked frankie for somethinh, i hope you havent been waiting long" she tells him with a little bit of a frown.

"ah ah, ah" he says waving it away. "your turn to choose today" he tells her and she doesnt answer for a moment, but then shes bouncing on her toes.

"Yes finally." Hey Frankie, she yells from her spot by his table. "Two of my usuals, PLease." Theres no reply but She's already dropping in the seat beside him.

"Uh"

"I'll get in trouble i know i know" She mutters, taking off her apron and setting it on the table beside her. "dont worry about it"

He eyes it curiously but she doesnt elaborate. "anywhere new today" He asks as they wait for their food She shakes her head, looking over the menu. She was yet to try all the drinks but figured she could at least get James to try the ones she liked before she left. "be right back" she tells him before shooting out of the seat.

She makes up the shakes she likes and drops some money in the till, Nancy gave her a dramatic wink and thumbs up, to which Daisy replied by rolling her eyes and poking her tongue out. She returned to the table with a tray of glasses, each containing a different beverage, James looked confused as she sat down and gestured for him to grab one, he did so hesitantly.

"You have been so focused on trying the different meals, you didnt consider the drinks." She explains, "These ones are Da," She Clears her throat "Peggy approved." she grimaces at her slip up, glad she wouldnt have to deal with any reprecussions once she was gone.

"Whats this one?" he asks, looking at the deep brown liquid in his glass. "Double tripple choc, dont question the name it tastes like Maltesers and heaven." She tells him and he laughs, taking a sip. He approves. Their food arrives after he picks up an orange colored one and he is glad to have something to put in his mouth to take away the horrible taste.

"okay i just put that in there to see your reaction" she said of the bitter orange milkshake he pushed aside. "it cant be that bad" she says as he shovels bacon into his mouth.

"Have you tried it he asks pointedly and she purses her lips and smiles" he hands her the glass and leans forward, waiting, with a sigh she taps it bask and immediately regrets it, spitting it into the glass and snatching some of James's bacon.

"Hey" he complains as She takes the last piece

"you made me drink it" she reasons.

"you have your own" he replies. She washes the rest down with her chocolate milkshake before replying.

"mines for savoring, yours was to save my tastebuds, and they thank you for your sacrifice. She snatches a blueberry from his pancakes and plops it in her mouth with a cheeky grin. "And that just looked delicious." He laughs and she feels that warmth in her chest, she savors it this time, wanting to hear it, to feel it again.

"How do i trust your suggestions again after that?" he askes and she sombers, she covers it with a smile and a wink but his posture changes and she knows he can tell somethings up.

"What are your plans today Jamie, Any new suggestions?" She asks, intending to reasure him, he squints at her.

"I was going to head to the park i think, or the old apartment complex where i used to live, i hear there has been some upgrades in the last few years."

"Hate to dissappoint" She says. "but i dont think anything's changed in that area since the civil war"

"Really?" he ask's his eyes a little brighter, they dim a little after a moment and she misses their gleam."Bet i could find a few differences." They're silent after that as they eat and Daisy doent know what to say, she catches him looking at her with an expressing she cant place, then he's looking over her shoulder, seemingly at the wall by the door, she has to stop herself from following his gaze.

"Where are you from?" he askes and shes taken back by his question, they had talked a lot over the weeks but never anything really personal.

"Near here" She replies, a half truth. He nods, flexing his hand on the table, she gets a sinking feeling in her chest.

Sorry" he appologises, his eyes meeting hes, and theres something there, he isnt appologising for the question. His eye's look sad and she's pushing out of her chair but her bodys not responding. It's hive, she thinks as she looses control of her senses, she catches sight of a red glow, a girl approaching from the side of her, James standing up across from her.

"Relax doll, Were just trying to help" he says and she notices something off, the way he stands with a slant to his shoulders, the silver bracelet on his wrist coming into view as he reaches forward, she tries to flinch back but nothing happens, theres a blond man talking to Nancy, she looks concerned as she stares at her. "Just relax and we can take you in peacefully," He says, And she feels that familiar feeling, not warmth this time but betrayal, as he looks into his sad eyes she cant help but to curse herself for getting close to him, for making a connection. She see's the walls shake before she feels it, catches the look of horror on the older womans face as she backs away, everything around her fades to black and she's left with the image of those green eyes staring at her, horrorfied by what she is, and those blue one's she had grown fond of, full of pity.

* * *

They take her back to the tower, he carries her to the car and Natasha holds her steady as he retakes the drivers seat, the ride back is pretty silent.

He was getting ready to leave, assuming she had actually left like they had assumed in the first place and nearly jumped out of his seat when her voice hit him, peppy as ever. She spoke as usual and looked no worse for wear after the night before, no marks on her that he could see. She stood with her weight on one leg more than the other though, and though she tried to hide it, there was a slight limp when she walked. He was surprised she could move so easily, practically skipping along when he asked her to choose his meal. He couldnt help his smile as she beamed at him before dropping into the seat across from him. He went to speak but she cut him off.

He knows why she's being careless, SHe's not planning on sticking around, she doesn't need to avoid getting fired. He is curious as to why she bothered sitting with him, surely she would prefer to spend her time with the owner who she had formed a relationship with. Here she was anyway, so he tries to make conversation.

She dissapears and returns with drinks but after what happened last night he is hesitant, he snaps himself out of it, its Peggy she has no reason to poison him, she doesnt know he saw her last night, that he held her against her will. He cringed at the thought, wondering if she would hate him when she found out. SHe talks easily as they wait for there food and he tries one of the drinks, amused by her reactions. He continues their conversations like usual, laughing at her witty remarks and making some of his own, he finds himself wanting to know more about her, before she see's him for the monster he really is, before she decides she doesn't want to see him again. He knows its coming, and its there too soon.

Her look of betrayel is one he wont forget anytime soon, he tries to appologise, to let her know they are trying to help but its no use, she's shutting down, her fear turning cold as her expressions darkens. that confirms it for him. She'll never forgive him for this, he doesnt blame her.

Tony made a room made up, not quite a cell but secure enough to hold her, immune to her powers. Steve got her address from the manager at the cafe, he and Tony were searching the place as Nat and Wanda rode back with him, Clint waited for Steve in the other car. Tony returned first in his suit, he was running through his programs to ensure the security of the system before Quake was locked up. They opted to leave shield in te dark, told them they had a lead that they would follow up then went dark.

She was easy to carry to her room, her small frame letting her fit into his arms with ease, Wand and Nat stood on either side of him in the elevator. Wanda was poking around in her head to keep her out until she was secure, she pulled faces, wincing at what she found.

"this is wrong" She say's when he places Peggy on the bed, no Daisy not Peggy. "shield did not tell us everything"

"Oviously" Tony says as he steps off the elevator. "its a secret spy organisation, its their job to keep secrets." He is fiddling with his phone as he peaks but stops once he finally reaches the groups. "Clint and cap are on their way up, You wanna undo your little knockout hoodoo?"He askes Wanda who glares at him.

"Tony, i suggest we give her time to adjust before we interrogate her" Natasha suggests, giving tony a look.

"Were not going to interrogate her" Bucky adds, "you can question her but she's not a criminal, there's no need to be an ass" Tony scoffs.

"Actually sarge, she is a criminal. Have you not been paying attention to the news?" Tony askes flippantly, Bucky glares. "sorry pal but your buddy here is resposibl for alot of unnessasary damages as of late and needs to be held accountable"

"Like youve always taken responsability for your action Tony?" Clint questions as he and Steve arrive. They join the group and soon their all standing in the vigilantes doorway while she lay uncontious on the bed.

"Look Tony, whatever your plans are, table them, we just kidnapped this girl, te least we could do is give her some time" Steve says, presumably having listened in on their conversation on his way up. Tony groaned.

"Jarvis what did i say about eaves dropping" he says, rubbing his temples. "you know what nevermind" h says before the computer can respond, he moves for the elevator. "fine if you children want to let her finish her nap before a QnA than thats your decision, you can deal with her anger after she's had time to stew." and with that his gone. The rest of them stay a minute, looking over at this small girl who had been trouble enough to warrent the Avengers attention. Sh still seemed so innocent, curling in on herself as she slept, her expression soft, her hair falling in her face, he wondered what had Wanda so upset as he caught her frown and began to worry about just what they would discover once this girl woke. 

* * *

**Authors note: this chapters shorter just because i wanted to get it up there before thngs got... intense. ANYWAY hope you enjoyed dont forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie i hope this sheds a little light on some of our favorite avengers or something im going straight onto the next chapter right now i just didnt want this to be too long. let me know if you think this feels to rushed and i appologise if anyone seems a little OOC.**

 **No copyright infringement intended i own noting more than the general plot.**

* * *

Natasha monitored the cameras while they ate. Quake had been awake and Cursing for four hours now but Wanda and Natasha both insisted on giving her some alone time to settle. It wasn't working.

"Nat" Clint said casually, "want me to take watch so you can eat?" He gestured to the table and the monitors she was currently planted in front of.

"Jarvis, alert us if she calms down or injures herself," Natasha said in lue of a response, she slid into her usual seat and Clint brought her a plate over as they all went back to eating.

"So, how longs this QnA restriction gonna last cause, she cant just stay down there alone, she might break something," Tony said, eyebrow raised slightly as he looked between the two women. "I mean something else, more expensive than she already has." He continues looking over at the Screens again.

"We will speak with her after Dinner, see if she wants to eat," Wanda said calmly as she peeled pieces of chicken off the bone "Will that make you happy Tony?" He shrugged and went to speak but Wanda cut him off. "well that's too bad because you're not invited." He scoffed.

"What Why, you do know I own this building right, ie I can go where I like" He responded, pausing breifly for a response before relenting. "Fine whatever i have too much stuff to do anyway." Nobody questioned him and soon they were pushing their plates aside, ready to find what the girl downstairs had to stay.

"Sir" Jarvis's voice rang out. "I'm afraid Miss Johnson has gained access to the mainframe" he said, his voice slightly glitchy. "She seems to be attempting to short circuit the security system."

"Run the Back up generator and reboot, it'll be fine." Tony replied easily, moving to the monitors, the screens were all dark, cameras broken or disconnected.

"Sir, if I reboot the building will not be secure untill I am fully back online which could take up to five minute's," Jarvis explained. "That would provide sufficient time for Miss Johnson to exit her floor and" Tony cut him off, Tapping away at the screens.

"Okay, shes gone dark here guys, you might wanna head down there." Tony Continued, a little bit of urgency in his voice.

Steve jumped into action first, moving to the stairs. "Proceed with caution, if she gets out she'll have full use of her powers" Bucky remained Quiet, following behind Steve as the moved down the steps. Natasha behind him with her gun trained in front of them.

"Nat" he hissed and she rolled her eye's, tossing her hair out of her face.

"I won't make it a kill shot, Calm down Barnes." She said, making a show of lowering her aim.

Her door was still locked when they reached it, he and Steve listened for movement, when they heard none Natasha stepped forward to type the code into the keypad.

"One two three," Steve counted down and they Burst into the room, Scanning it quickly to assess the situation.

The Room was basically the same as it had been this morning but with some upturned furniture and a hole in the wall. Bucky vaguely wondered how she Could have made it considering her powers wouldn't work in here, then noticed a range of objects covered in dust from the wall, he smiled, ducking her head away from his team.

"Think Tony'll be mad?" He asked after a moment, gesturing to said hole.

"Im not an idiot" A familiar, feminine voice said. The group turned their attention in the direction it came from, angling themselves towards the bedroom Quake was left in.

Nat raised her gun again and Bucky held back from stopping her, reminding himself this was a Trained agent of shield and not an innocent waitress he had thought her to be. She stepped into the room from the doorway of the bedroom, her hair was down and rumpled around her, she crossed her arms over her chest and took a commanding stance as she stopped a few feet away from them.

"Im not going to try make an escape when im sure you guys are awake and probably," she gestured to the places where cameras had been hidden, now smashed against the walls. "Watching me" she finished.

"Why were you hacking the building then?" Steve asked, The girl looked confused, her eyebrows knit together.

"Hacking, you mean the wiring?" She asked. "Oh, no. I was just trying to take out the cameras, that wasnt hacking" Steve straightened, she scanned them up and down openly, almost Skipping over Bucky who managed to keep his eye's on her even as the shame washed over him.

"I, mean id have to be an idiot to even attempt escaping the avengers" She said a light in her eyes he couldnt place while her expression remained neutural.

"Agent Johnson" Natasha said, putting her gun away. "We need to ask you a few questions" Quake rolled her eye's

"Course you do, Cant have me blabbing shield secrets all over the place." She said sarcastically, she turned to the living room and took a seat, Bucky averted his eyes after they caught sight of her slight frame swaying as she sauntered into the next room, They followed.

"Any chance you know why they want me back?" She asked her eyes flicking to his briefly as she asked, the distinct hint of fear in her eyes was unsettling.

"The Director said you went rogue a few months ago, they're worried about you" Natasha Informed her neutural in every way. Quake scoffed.

"Care to elaborate Darl?" Bucky Asked after a moment. She shot daggers at him immediately and he broke eye contact after seconds, scowling at the floor, Steve had to interfere after a long minute

"Miss Johnson, we just want to know what you have been doing since you left, then you can return to your team."

"No" she said cutting him off "i dont care what you do, im not going Back there for anything" They shared a confused look but Quake looked as if she wasnt going to elaborate. Her shoulders shook slightly but she held firm but they all knew that look, the one of someone trying to hold themselves together, Bucky wanted to move closer, to help this bubbly girl to feel safer. He remained seated.

"Director May told us your team was like Family" Steve said gently, "Are you telling us she's been lying about you?" She was hesitant to answer.

"The Keyword in there is Was." She said, she looked similar to a cornered animal as her eyes flickered between them and Bucky briefly wondered if she was playing another role.

When she didn't elaborate Natasha leaned forward. "We would like for you to stay here with us." she Started, "Not as a prisoner or hostage, locked in your room." They made her look up, hope in her eye's, for a chance at escape or a chance at another home, Buck wasnt sure.

"or us to do that we need to know the truth, why you left shield, what the new shield is like and who's side your on is a good start." Natasha said, getting a scoff from the brunette.

"i tell you what i know, reveal shield's little secrets and you get to keep me as your little pet?" she asked simply, rolling her eye up to Natasha's.

"no, not a pet."

"An experiment than?" she continued.

"we dont experiment on people here, we dont torture or keep prisoners" Steve answered this time, while his words were meant to be reassuring, Bucky could see the hesitance in Daisy's eyes after he said ' we dont keep prisoners.'

"and if i dont want to stay here?"

"at this point thats not an option, we have no safehouse's for you and the new order shield has sent out is to bring you in at any costs." Natasha said. "we can protect you here or we will have to send you back-"

"no, id rather be your prisoner than theirs" Daisy replied, sharp at first though her voice got quiet at the end. Not one to admit defeat.

"okay than, start from the beginning," Natasha said and they watched her. She Tried to remain in place but she just looked like a scared pup wanting to curl into a ball.

"Boys" Natasha said after a moments silence, "care to fetch Wanda" she asked.

"Buck" Steve said, snapping out of it "You want to go get Agent Johnson a plate" It took him a second to fully snap out of his thought, he turned to The girl he had known as Peggy and almost asked her if she had any preferences but she was avoiding his eye. He gave Steve a nod and left without another word. Steve followed behind him, saying something about checking something before turning down another hallway. Bucky continued to the dining room, piling up food that he knew she liked before handing the plate to Wanda.

"Natasha wants you downstairs with Pe-" He paused "ugh, Daisy. Here" he pushed the plate towards her and turned around. He felt rude for stomping off like he did but he needed to distract himself, he headed for the gym, hoping punching something would tire his thoughts out.

* * *

She was disoriented when she woke, feeling much like she did earlier that morning but with a lot less pain and feeling a lot warmer than she had been then. She sat up slowly, recounting her day when it once again caught up with her. Jamie was the Winter Soldier, he had been watching her this whole time, waiting for a time to strike, she had never been safe.

Daisy got up from the bed she had been placed on and looked around she couldnt help but think how stupid she had been for letting her guard down around him for even a second, It was just like Ward all over again. Though, she supposed she was lucky it was an avenger who had snatched her up as opposed to another hydra agent or alien with an agenda. She kicked a table, and she walked, noting its sturdyness, this pissed her off.

She raised her hand to blast something but nothing happened, she tried again, same thing. With a sigh she kicked it over herself, putting a decent amount of effort into it. She moved to a shelf, then a couch, flipping and knocking stuff over, getting out her anger. They want to haul her in for shield, The Avengers in coulson's pocket she growled continuing like this for a while, taking out all of the anger she had about Coulson, Fitz, Jamie, all of it. She found herself yelling and cussing after a while, smashing a marble statue into a wall, she noticed the dent and decided that that was now her target so for the next hour she threw random objects at the wall.

It was childish and rude and annoying and she couldnt care less, she supposed she would later when she calmed down but for now her head was filled with lying, manipulative, cruel backstabbers and 101 different names for them.

After she took out the Cameras, feeling like she was on show, she heard a slight movement at her door and glared at the point she imagined a person being. She retreated to the bedroom wondering if it would be a random agent or Coulson and May themselves. They wouldnt send Fitz or Simmons yet, not after how they left it and they Certainly wouldnt send yoyo, another inhuman. Daisy felt small as she hid in the darkness, the sound of multiple footsteps entering through the door playing like a death march in her head. Her hands were shaking she realized balling them into fists she stepped towards the doorway, no use prolonging the inevitable.

Her foot caught midair when she heard the voice she had grown fond of over the last few weeks and her instincts said to go to him but her breath caught at the memory of his eyes as she faded into darkness after he betrayed her. Before he dragged her here, unconscious, she felt her mood sour further and wished she could blast him against a wall, instead she squared her shoulders and walked out.

Three people stood in the hall area of the apartment she had been left in. She forced herself not to look at the frame she knew and instead moved to the Red haired woman she knew to be Black widow, May had told her stories of her from their academy days. She was shorter than she imagined but looking as feirce as may ever could, and she didnt seem to be even trying. The blonde next to her was probably the same guy who was talking to Nancy in the Cafe, her heart clenched a little at the thought of the older woman and the look of fear she directed at her before she was taken.

Captain America, she thought, is even bigger than she thought he would be, muscular and handsome with a melodic voice. He thought she was trying to hack the Security system when she pulled the cords from the wall and she held back a laugh because wow thats not how hacking works, how old was he supposed to be again, 70ish.

Lastly the Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. She thought about the first time she had seen his name on the wall at shield, how she hat traced the star and later looked into his history. She had wanted to visit the museum while she was still at shield. To get a look at the Captain America exhibit, she had even planned on asking Phil to go with her, what with his obsession but never got the chance before she left. She had spent late nights reading up o the famous Seargent, Captain Americas right hand man, his best friend.

She was in awe of his loyalty and bravery and even got a chance to look at some files on the winter soldier, though like anyone else, she didnt make the connection. No, there he stood in front of her, she could hardly believe he was the same person she had grown fond of over the last few weeks, that she had been talking to this, this person she practically idolized. Her eye's met his and he didnt bother to hide his shame from her, her eyes glared at him feeling the rage come back to her.

Black widow said something and she scoffed. Shield demanding her silence after everything she had done for or with them. Shield had glossed over her departure from them 'went rogue' was the official excuse. She scoffed.

"Care to elaborate Darl?" Jamie- The soldier, asked. She felt the flutter in her chest at his charming voice and shot daggers at him, pissed she still felt the flutter after his betrayal.

She barely listened as the blonde talked until he mentioned her old team, She cut him off real quick, A cold fear running down her spine at the idea of being left alone with them, at the thought of what they would do to her, what she would do to the earth.

"We dont torture or keep prisoners" Than what am i, What happens when i slip up if you dont keep prisoners.

They gave her options, well they said she could stay if she told them the truth of her situation or they would have to send her back. She wasnt safe or trusted enough to be let out in the real world without monitoring of some sort. She thinks of the other members of the Avengers who will be keeping an eye on her and feels panic rise again, Banner and stark would want to know what she is, want to experiment. She voices her concern and they shut it down but the Captains words arent reassuring

They threaten to send her back to Coulson and she could feel the tears behind her eyes as they threaten to slip out. She almost chokes on the words when she concedes, Cant look up when The redhead once again tells her to speak. After a long silence she hears her send the guys away, dismissing them as you would a stranger. She focusses on her heartbeat, ignoring the way jamie- the soldier hesitates before turning to the door, one footstep slightly heavier than the other, she wonders how she never noticed before but then he was always kind of just there. He would walk in and she would fetch a menu or notebook and he would be sitting by the time she arrived. She was usually attending to someone else or taking his dishes away when he left.

Now she sat alone with the Assassin, hesitant to speak.

"What do you know about our team?" She asked her and Daisy fiddled with her fingers absently.

"The Avengers?" She asked to clarify. Natasha nodded. "Same as anyone else i'd assume"

"what do you know of Wanda Maximoff?"

"She's enhanced, experimented on by von strucker" Daisy replied, the widow raised her brow.

"you know von strucker?" she asked and daisy thought back.

"he tried experimenting on some friends of mine, killed inhumans with his experiments because he wanted powered people." She replied, thinking of how Lincoln had almost died due to his experiments.

"Wanda can control energy and look into people's minds" Daisy paled her eyes shooting up to meet the other womans. "She hasnt told anyone anything she has seen and she can contol when she does it but, she did have to look into yours in order to keep you under control on the way back here"

She didnt know what to see, her thoughts gave her nightmares, the thought of someone else in her head made her blood run cold, she's looking for something to say when a woman around her age walks in. She had never seen her in person and had only seen a few images of her in magazines or online but Daisy could already see a few differences, like her honey coloured hair for instance. She approached slowly and Daisy winced at the way she cowered from the other girl, she sat frozen in her spot while Wanda took the seat beside Natasha on the couch.

"hello Daisy, it is nice to meet you" She said, her accent thick as she spoke softly. "i apologise for the way we brought you in but it was necessary, you understand." And Daisy realised that she did. She was pissed and hurt by it by her rational side reminded her that, had it been another Inhuman that was running wild and causing destruction, she would likely have had to do the same thing.

"Is that you making an assumption or reading my mind" She asked, no bite in her words as she was genuinely curious. She still didnt like that she had been in her head but people didnt like what she could do, if she had wanted to hurt or trick her or even use her like hive had then they wouldnt be talking to her so calmly, or bothering with questions at all.

"I can get a sense of people by their emotions, its not just reading minds and moving things around." Daisy nodded, mostly understanding what she was saying. "What you can do, Its not just pushing things around either is it, not just blasts of energy or air." Daisy looked at her hands thoughtfully.

"no" she said slowly, not really sure how much to tell these people, her eye's flicked to where the cameras had been reflective.

"You destroyed them all" Natasha assured her. "And they were just to ensure you didnt hurt yourself." She left whatever else she was going to say off and Daisy got the feeling she knew more about her than she was comfortable with.

"How much do you know about me, i mean i dont know whats in my file at this point so just how much do you know?" She questioned, wanting some answers before she decided what to say.

"Mays team picked you up in new york as a consultant," A male voice said as a man entered the room, he held a tray of drinks and sat them on the table between the three girls before taking a seat, casually draping is leg over it. "Which I was surprised about since she had been on paperwork forever and she hardly ever picks up strays without a reason of some sort." He continued shuffling till he was comfortable.

The other two women were unfazed by his interruption, simple getting themselves more comfortable after grabbing a can of soda each from the tray, Daisy hesitated.

"we met yesterday, im Clint" he said and she realised that this was the guy she quaked into the wall the previous night.

"sorry, but you were in my way"

"Bigons," He said, gesturing to the drinks, she grabbed one and he took the other. "anyway, file says you joined her team, went on missions then got your badge right as Hydra emerged, though you were going by the name Skye a the time."

"Thats pretty much right so far." She took not of the fact that they called it mays team instead of coulsons and realized that maybe they didnt know he was alive. That'd mean that when they said director of shield they didnt mean Coulson.

"After that its basic mission information until some incident in san juan where you gu blew up an ancient city that hydra wanted. There isn't much on that but you were Marked down as an enhanced shortly after and you were taken out of the field so the general consensus is that something happened to you on that mission." She nodded along as Clint spoke, not quite ready to fill in the blanks.

"we are gonna need you to fill in the blanks at some point" Natasha said.

"its actually a really long and complicated story" Daisy replied honestly.

"then it can probably wait until your alright with talking to all of us or having us relay it to the others as they do need to know." Natasha told her.

"Understood" Daisy answered and sighed. "What do you want to know now?"

"The quick version." Natasha replied and She mentally prepared herself. "from when May picked you up."

"Okay well first" Daisy starts leveling what she wanted to leave out. "May wasnt the team leader, it was AC"

"AC?"

"Thats what he was called" She said trying to gloss over it. "he brought me onto the team on their first mission as a consultant and one of the other agents ended up as my CO until hydra revealed itself"

"your file has May as your CO" Natasha Told her and she nodded in response.

"She took over as my CO after the other one was revealed to be a Hydra sleeper, he dropped two of our team out of a plane and left them at the bottom of the ocean" Daisy recounts "He killed agent hand and ended up having a creepy obsession with me."

"What kind of obsession?" Natasha asked. Daisy noted how Wanda remained quiet and wondered just how much she had seen in her head. She caught her staring and smiled softly.

"Why dont we come back to this at another time?" She said gently, giving Daisy a chance to move on and avoid previous questions.

"My team was the start of the new Shield, AC built it up from nothing and ha us recruiting agents from all over the country. We ended up on the path of a guy called Whitehall who was, horrible to say the least. its, hard to sum up without really getting into it." She said, recalling the events in detail as she went.

"okay, uh. oh, i found out i was an 084, my mother was killed when i was a baby and my father had turned himself into a monster trying to get me back. After i got my powers my team was afraid of me so i kinda ran, found my mother and father, my mother tried to start a war with shield, then tried to kill me so my dad killed her and we wiped his memories and gave him a new life while i was put in charge of the index." She took a breath, eyes back on her hands. Someone went to ask something but was silenced but a motion from wanda.

"I started recruiting inhumans that were being huned, one of my teammates was sucked into anothr dimention, or onto another planet and when we finally managed to save her we brought back an inhuman, the original or something, he could influence others of our kind, infect their brains and make them think like him. ANoer teammate, an inhuman, sacriced himself to kill him. I left shield after that."

"well its complicated but not to long"

"That was the first time i left." She told them "I ended up sort of working with a, vigilante type before going back"

"Oh, continue" Clint said.

"we were dealing with a magic bookful of evil i guess, there were prople who were, like ghosts sortof but if they touched you you went insane, one of my teammates was touched and had to be sent away for a while. she was replaced by an android."

"like r2d2?"

"think terminator"

The assassins shared a look.

"Yeah that was a big mess, she, the one in charge, ended up creating another reality that she plugged us into, now half my team has a double memory thing going on because they think they lived two different lives."

"And that caused problems."

"well one of my best friends went from a nervous rocket scientist to the head of hydra and a cruel, heartless sociopath" Daisy said, leaving out the recent events though she reached up to scratch the scar behind her ear. "so theres that."

"Is that why you left?"

"Partially. we ended up taking the head AI down but there are more out there, we ended up getting caught and thrown into the future. That really is a long story but to cut it short i'll say if you send me back to that team, and let them do to me what i heard they wanted to do, the future i saw will be the only one we have and even you guys wont be able to stop it."

"What did you see?"

"Wait wait, i get alien invasions and killer robots, been there done that." clint said, sitting up properly. "But time travel?"

"Yeah its hard to imagine but i promise you, what i saw isnt something i ever want to happen"

"You can tell us" wanda said, likely already knowing. She thought for a moment before meeting their eye's.

"The last of the human race was enslaved by the Kree, Big blue aliens, and the earth had been torn apart." She clenched her fists. "they told me it was my fault, That i was the cause, the Destroyer of worlds"

They took a moment to think about this as she dug her nails into her skin.

"you left after you got back, from the future?" Natasha asked, no hint of mocking in her voice, which Daisy was a little grateful for she chewed her lip.

"Pretty much"

"What made you think your team wanted to d anything to turn you into the, Destroyer of worlds?"

"Co- AC was taken hostage but still had his comms on him, May and I were listening in on their conversations, it got a bit glitchy but they said something about infusing me with gravitonium to make me stronger, Project name: destroyer of worlds." She explained, recalling the conversation. "I wasnt willing to get near enough to anyone involved in those plans to ask questions."

"thank you Daisy" Wanda said, giving her a meaningful look, she knew she was holding back but she understood why, and didnt push which she was thankful for.

"C'mon Clint" Natasha said, getting up from her seat. "Thank you, for telling us all this, i assume you want some time alone?" She asked, to which Daisy nodded, She replied with a slight inclination of her head then left.

"We'll have Jarvis set you up a security system once we check in with shield." She winced, "They wont come here without authority and even then they wont get in without one of us, Tony has really upped the systems" he continued.

"Just ask Jarvis if you need anything and you'll probably have free roam of the building by tomorrow,"

"just like that?"

"you've said enough, and you'll still be confined to the building just with a free run of most of it." Clint says as Daisy nods along. "But if you need anything Just ask Jarvis, there are snacks in the cupboards and fridge, Tony might complain about the mess but you can pretty much ignore him he can act like a toddler over broken things."

"Right."

"we will have to give out team the gist of what you've told us so that they're in the loop, is there anything you want us to gloss over?" he asked and she was genuinely surprised he even care enough to ask. she shook her head and he continued. "Okay well, did you want that heated up or?" he gestured to the uneaten plate of floor on the table in front of her and she looks at curiously, not noticing it till now.

"uh, no im good." she says, yawning. "Probably ready to crash." Clint nods, watching her.

"We are sorry about bringing you in like that."

"I understand it, im just not happy about it." Daisy responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Someone will come down to bring you to breakfast if you like or else you can wonder up on your own, just ask Jarvis whats where." And then he's gone and she's staring at the plate. Its still a little bit warm and full of things she liked so she figured, unless her favorite food is in her file, Jamie made this up.

"James" She chided herself "Not Jaimie, James" she dropped back into her seat, poking at the food in front of her. She thought about how she could probably call him Seargent, Mr Barnes or something to spite him, Like how coulson or May called her Agent Johnson when they wanted to shut her up.

* * *

The team Stood in the war room, going over what they had learned about Quake and shield from what Natasha and Clint had said. Wanda refused to offer anything up and no one pushed too hard, Bucky noticed her getting lost in thought more than one and had seen her guilty look when they recounted Daisy's story to the group. He had figured she'd have a complicated story with how little she talked about herself but he didnt realise how dark it was, and that was her brief account, chances are if they dug deeper they's find some real twisted things hidden behind her pretty eyes.

"One more time, Whos Ac?" Tony asked again. "Agent may said she was the director, so did Maria hill"

"Any word from Fury?" Steve asked, once again ignoring Tony.

"I've reached out but it could be a while before we hear anything." Natasha replied, flipping through the papers on the table. They had dug up anything they had on Agent Johnson and were each taking turns at looking it over.

"Whitehall killed her mother, and then her mother tried to kill her?" Tony repeated, rubbing the spot between his eyes.

"she said her Father turned himself into a monster, maybe both parents were inhuman like her?" Steve suggested. The name whitehall sounds familliar but i cant place it.

"He's hydra, maybe he's related to one of the guys you took down during the war" Bucky suggested. Steve wore a thoughtful look as he grunted his agreeance.

"I'd say we have to further clarify that with johnson herself," Bruce said, turning a page over to examine the numbers, Bucky saw the familliar symbol of Dna strands across the page. "but her DNA shows a reccesive strand thats usually from the other, id expect to see more than this with two powered parents, I believe only the mother had an ability."

"there was a threat they were dealing with at the same time as the san juan incident and for a while afterwards. There's nothing saying he is her father but he did experiments on himself in order to give him some power. Says it gave him enhanced strength and transformed him into a sort of a best." Bruce took the page from Natasha, going over it quickly.

"These ingredients, they could kill anyone that put it into their body, but he seems to have been using it over a time, one of the agents accidentally gave him the final part when they gave him some adrenellin after he went into cardiac arrest." he puzzled over this.

"Okay so she was raised by a guy who wanted to turn himself into something else." Sam said, tossing a folder back onto the pile.

"no, file said Orphan" Natasha said.

"Maybe the dad died since"

"No first file, when she joined, was marked as orphan, no last name. She was living in a van when shield picked her up.

"i thought she erased all that?" Clint asked, picking up the File nat had just had.

"Could be forged but, we have copies here."

"Okay we need to talk to May, this is getting confusing." Tony said.

"Jarvis, put us through to Director May." He said, swiping his phone screen as he spoke.

The screen lit up a few minutes later, the room descending into silence as they waited for May to Appear.

"My Stark" She greeted once she was in view of the camera.

"Agent May, we have some questions." He said, "Cap"

"Agent may we think we have a lead on agent Johnson but we need some more information before we can proceed." Steve said going over the story they had agreed on. "we were going through her file's and looking for likely hideout's, her old file says she's orphaned but the more recent ones say her mother's deceased and father is marked as Wiped."

"how does this help you to find her?" May asked, her tone hard.

"We just need to know why her files dont match up." May hesitated.

"We found her Parents after she discovered her powers. Her mother was an inhuman named jaiying who didnt age and her Father was a man who had gone crazys with heartbreak when she and Daisy were taken from him. Jaiying was put down by Cal, who is daisy's father and we Wiped his memory and relocated him afterwards."

"Where is he now?"

"he runs an animal clinic in new york. He has no idea who Daisy is and she never had a relationship with him, She wouldnt go to him." May says and Steve looks back to his group.

"Whats her story" Steve asked, angling himself back towards the screen. "we've read all the files but you've been with her from the start, whats her story?" May sighed at the ground.

"She was working for the rising tide when we found her, she only joined so she could hack into shield and try to find out where she came from" She said, telling them Daisy's story. She glossed over things here and there but from what she was saying her story seemed to match up to Daisy's quick run through. Once she got to the more recent events she Stopped, visibly weighing up what to say.

"And the reason she left?" Steve prodded.

"there was an altercation between her and another agent and she felt she couldnt stay." May said.

"why change the order?"

"Wasnt my call, we are still working under the sokovia accords and we were given a time frame to bring her in on our own, thats why we brought you in."

"Thank you Director" Natasha said, standing from her seat. "We will call as soon as we get something solid." She nodded her head minutely and the screen shut off.

"what now?" Bucky asked from his spot.

"The stories match from what i can tell, she seemed to be telling the truth even if she did leave some things out. She filled in some blanks from Daisy's story, more than a few actually."

"Still doesnt explain why she's so afraid to go back, an altercation seems to be playing it way down." Clint said.

Bucky was running through what he heard, feeling even worse about how he's brought her in knowing how bad that betrayal must have hurt after everything she had been through. He could See Wanda wearing the look she had worn earlier, realising it was probably something to do with the mind control may had mentioned, He himself had a hard time hearig that, it being similar to what he had been through.

he had to admit, he had been reluctant to go near wanda when he first joined the team, weary of having anyone near his mind again but she had never even tried to look inside him and he was incredibly thankful for that. He was still going through everything, Ward, Hydra, Hive when Steve said his name. he thought about how may seemed to give them the bare minimum.

"She was under a sort of mind control by another inhuman for a while/ Her old CO had an obsession of her/ her mother drained a whole village of life."

"Buck" Steve said again and he looked up at the blond, realising they were the only ones left in the room. "You okay."

"yeah, sorry i was just thinking." He replied. He stood up from his seat, pushing the chair back.

"I figured. You gonna go talk to her?" He asked, knowing how he had grown fond of this girl. He had noticed how his friend would speed up when they headed back to the tower after their morning run, how he was usually gone before Steve came up for breakfast and was usually in a pretty good mood when he returned. He was eating better and not wallowing in his room as he often did before that day when Steve had suggested they have a look at the old nehibourhood. Steve had even started making up excuses as to why he couldnt join him for breakfast, meeting him somewhere down the street or at the park so the two can explore the place's they used to go as kids. It was nice seeing bucky so happy after everything he had been through but for the last 24 hours that happiness had faded, he had already spent several hours punching things in the gym and the clenching of his fists as he got lost in his thoughts told him that where he was heading next.

"Nah, i think im gonna get in another workout then go to sleep."

"Ill join you." Steve said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Its better if you hit something that can fight back." he said and they headed to the gym.

Down stairs, Daisy had fallen curled up on the couch. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Im surprised at the amount of fedback i've gotten already for this story. Love it when you guys let me know what you think it just makes me want to write more!**

Anyway, this kinda jumps ahead a little

i'll **explain at the bottom, Enjoy**

* * *

It had been four days since she woke up in the tower. For the most part the other inhabitants of the tower had given her her space, mostly keeping their distance. Wanda had shown her Around, explaining the layout of the building. Each Avenger had a floor to themselves, except Clint and Natasha who shared one. There were 6 main floors that currently held Avengers, two spares, a guest floor, Which is where her room was and then the Shared rooms. The kitchen, dining room and living room was on the same floor though there was another floor with a theatre for when they wanted to relax. That floor was just above the kitchen. Above that was the labs where Bruce and Tony kept most of there stuff but if you couldn't find Tony he would likely be in his garage underground. Thor had the top floor and Bruces was reinforced for safety reasons. Wanda explained how Tony designed each room to suit each person specifically.

Clint had Shown her where they kept the best movies and snacks and got her, her favorite snacks saying that if she was locked up in here than she may as well be comfortable. She had tried to wave him off but he refused to leave until she had written a list, which she eventually did. He was the one to drag her up for lunch when she had missed breakfast on her first managed to keep the talk pleasant, movies and such that she had or hadnt seen. He offered to spar with her but she refused, hearing Steve say something about bucky raining again when he came up for a drink one day, covered in sweat and almost panting. Wanda had shooed him away, complaining of the smell.

She wasnt allowed on the computers, in case she tried to hack into Jarvis and leave. But nobody had mentioned shield or explaining herself again which she was thankful for. She spent so much time in her room though, too worried to wander around in case she encounters James. It wasnt that she hated him for what he did or anything, just the thought of talking to him rings tears to her eye's. She knows he didnt betray her, not really. He did the same thing she would have done in his situation but the fact that he hadnt come to talk to her and that he seemed to be avoiding her as much as she was him, hurt. She shook herself out of it again, muttering to herself as she went for another snack. Clint had given her his top recommendations of movies she hadnt seen yet, her favorite so far had been brave, she was surprised when he handed it to her but when she went to question it he put a finger to his lips, said shh and shood her away. she actually chuckled a little at that.

Bruce didnt talk too much, he would greet her when they were in the same room but she guessed he wasnt one for small talk as he usually scurried out once he got a beverage and snack. Tony was in and out, he had complained about the mess but she hadnt Appologised. He mocked hurt when she just looked at him and rambled on about buying nice things but had otherwise hardly been around. Steve was in and out as well but she assumed that was in part due to James, He was a bad liar and had terrible excuses as to where he was going when questions, he had been "grocery shopping" so many times this week she expected the kitchen to be overflowing with veggies but it remained full of the more unhealthy snacks they all enjoyed.

She was a little disappointed that the star spangled super hero was avoiding her but understood why he was keeping scarce.

After a week Clint, Natasha and Wanda invited themselves to her room, bringing pizza or popcorn and putting a movie in before she could protest. They were forcing themselves on her and she didnt find herself minding one bit. They watched Eragon tonight, Wanda saying something about being in a Dragon mood as Skye took her seat beside her, Wanda moved under so that she could get under the blanket and they all piled in together. Afterwards, the stretched lazily in their spots, Natasha leaning over to pick the remote up and muting the Tv before she spoke.

"Bed time" she said, nudging Clint "you and me are gonna spar in the morning" It took Daisy a minute to realise that she was talking to her.

"What, no im good"

"We spar at six, Bucky and Steve arent back until 7:30 or 8:00 recently" Natasha said, cutting off any excuse she could think of. "If your staying here you're going to get into our ruitine"

"but" she tried weakly.

"See you in the morning Mishka"

The three of them wandered out, Wanda giving her hand a squeeze as she got up. Daisy dropped back on the couch, snuggling into the warm spots where three other bodies had just been. She was asleep before she knew it.

She was woken by Natasha gently shaking her shoulders, she jumped back a little, rubbing her eyes frantically while she collected herself. She had done this three times this week. She rubbed sweat from her forehead angrily as she readjusted.

"Sorry" She appologised as the Red head watched her in her usual way.

"Same one?" she asked, refferring to her nightmare. She hadnt told her what happened in her nightmare just that she had been having it for a while, she didnt push.

"As always" Daisy said, Taking a deep breath, she took her pulse, feeling her heartbeat slow until she was calm again.

"ready?" Natasha asked, earning a sigh from the brunette before she got to her feet and stretched, arms over her head.

"As ever" She said as she followed the older woman out of the room. They stopped at Natasha's floor for some workout clothes, having none of her own. They had brought her a few sets of jeans and shirts as well as some more comfortable clothes to sleep in but had yet to get anything else. She was used to having less so it was fine with her.

"thanks" Daisy said, taking the clothes and going to the bathroom to change. She was used to getting changed in front of other people, from the orphanage to the base but didnt want to make the other woman uncomfortable, plus she ran the risk of Clint coming in and uh, no thanks.

Downstairs they ran through few stretches to warm up, she could feel the ache in her muscles pretty early on and she realised she hadnt done anything productive for a while, she had even been skipping her morning tai chi, she'd have to stop that she decided as she moved to the other position.

"Sore?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"out of practice i guess"

"we can start slow, get you into some pre workouts before our sessions"

"A daily training, i didnt miss that." She said with a groan when she straightened.

"You sure cause it seems like your muscles did." Nat replied. Daisy pulled a face at her before looking down at her hip. SHe ad thought about taking out her stitches when she was changing but it didnt look to be healed enough, not the stretching had irritated the area, pulling at her skin.

"You alright?" She looked up to find Natasha staring, she nodded. "Yeah im good, what first?" she asked, dropping her shirt back over the wound.

"grab a towel and follow me, we can spar for a while so can get an idea of where you are at." Nat said. Clint walked in as she turned to the ring, apple in hand as he walked over, grabbing a towel of his own.

"Whats up Cupcake?" He asked with a smile.

"MMM cupcakes" Daisy responded causing him and Nat to chuckle, he pushed her towards the ring and she walked over, heavy-footed as she took her time.

She wasnt as out of practise as she had thought, she realized as she blocked Natasha's blows. It was obvious that she as going extremely easy but she was still impressed with herself. they switched so that Daisy was on offence and she tried to strike out at Nat who had switched to defense. She didnt even get close. With a heavy sigh they started again, Natasha blocking her hits first this time, giving Daisy a chance to build up her adrenalin before going on Defence, She blocked most of them but Natasha stepped it up, slipping past her to land a hit to her stomach before sweeping her feet out from underneath her. she hit the ground hard but rolled out of it before Nat could pin her. She was back on her feet in time to take a punch, grazing her shoulder as she spun out of her way. They continued like this, Daisy almost getting a hit while Nat floored her until Clint called time, the brunette pinned beneath the Redhead, panting like a dog

"You win" she breathed as Nat smiled, a little bit of triumph in her eye's though Daisy suspected that that as hardly a challenge for the assassin. She moved to the side of the ring where Clint stood with there drinks and tossed hers to her. she caught it from her spot on the floor but didnt get up. "im dead,you've killed me"

"dont be a sook, that was only round one." Clint laughed, SHe rolled over and dropped her head to the floor, pressing her forehead against the mat.

"Thats enough for today Mishka, we'll work harder tomorrow" Natasha assured her. "breakfast is in ten, go have a shower." She said already on her way out, Clint stayed and Daisy rolled back onto her back , turning her head to face him. He grimaced at her.

"Do you know how many people have sweated on that?" he asks a little disgusted. Its enough to make her jump up, slightly grossed out. Her legs scream at her at the speed of her movement but she pushes on.

"yeah, thats gross" He wipes the sweat from he forehead and she reached for a towel, scrubbing it off. "ewww" Clint laughs again turning to leave.

"Pancakes, any requests?" He asks as he leaves.

"arent you gonna work out?" Daisy asks wiping the sweat from her neck.

"already had a workout with nat this morning" he said, Standing by the elevator, She caught up to him.

"I hope thats not a euthenism." she grimaced.

"haha, Nat wanted to go easy on you so we came down here early to spar and then i went for a run while she got you." he explained, elbowing her in the side, she did the same back though he hardly moved.

"Ever thought about using your powers when you fight?" he asked casually, she quirked a brow at him in response. "Not as an afterthought but like, could you ad more power to your punch or get a better jump shot?"

"Yeah that works, but ive only done it a couple times. I wouldnt do it on humans though, to easy to break something."

"then who'd ya do it to before?" the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on Daisy's floor.

"an android and an Alien" the door's slid shut on his impressed expression. "oh Blueberries. ah, Jarvis?" She asked, still standing in front of the elevator doors.

"How may i help you Agent Johnson."

"Cant you ask Clint to make some Blueberry Pancakes please."

"Of course, will there be anything else?"

"no, thanks" she said, finally heading to her room for a shower.

She peeled her shirt off once she was through the door, undressing on her way to the bathroom and stepping into the shower before everything was off. She enjoyed the spray of the water, cooling her down as she washed the sweat from her skin. She was always reluctant to get out of the shower, even more so with the bath. She let her hair dry naturally, not caring about the wet patch it left on her shirt once she was once again dressed, she picked up her discarded clothe's putting them in the laundry basket which was always gone when she returned to her room, and headed back out. She caught her reflection in one of the mirrors on her way out and paused. SHe could still see the bags under her eyes from her lack of proper sleep for the last few months but they were'nt as prominent as they had been, she hardly needed to cover them with makeup at this point. She had let her hair get long again, getting close to how it had been before she joined Shield. She pulled a chunk over her shoulder, tilting her head slightly wondering if she should cut it short, she tabled the idea for now as her hand brushed over the scar on her shoulder.

After pulling the strand back over her shoulder and out of the way she slit the collar of her shirt away, looking at the slightly discolored skin. It wasn't too nasty she supposed, at least it hadnt killed her. She hasnt been able to wear anything that would show it off though, it was a ragged circular shape that made her a little self conscious. She knew better, tried to think of it as proof that she survived but it was just another thing she'd prefer to keep to herself. She mainly covered it back at the base because she didnt want Coulson to fret, it was his double that had done it and she wasnt sure how much was him and how much was robot. She doubted he knew anything about the incident but still, she pulled the collar back into place and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to relive any of her other scars.

She took her time, wandering the floor full of empty rooms except her own before climbing onto the elevator once again, Tony kept each floor decorated with tables along the wallls with flowers and pictures with Paintings on the walls. She half expected to see a marble statue of him around a corner but only found some pieces dedicated to iron man. There was abstract scenes of him and the other Avengers dotted along the walls between cityscapes and starry skies. She was distracted by a painting on the wall as she stepped in and didnt notice the familiar face beside her till the doors slid shut, the reflective surface revealing his tall frame, shuffling towards the corner. It was almost comical, With him shuffling an inch away, his hair stuck to his head where it had escaped his small ponytail. He glistened with sweat, his chest heaving slightly as he breathed and she noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands, hanging at his sides then in his pockets before he finally pulled them behind his back, looking anywhere but her direction. She couldnt help but smile at the image.

This big burley man, a know assassin shuffling away from her with small movements. She felt a familliar longing and realised he wasnt going to reach out to her.

"Clints Making pancakes" she said, trying to make Conversation. She didnt know how to go back to the way it was before. She kind of wanted to appologise for her reaction  
but she had already conceded to being a prisoner in front of him.

"yeah?" Bucky replied after a silent minute, his eye's remained down.

"I asked him to make some blueberry one's too" She said, looking for more.

"yeah" he said again and she angled her head towards him. "good, he makes good pancakes, better than Natasha" she smiled again.

"He does seem like the homemaker type." Daisy continued.

"you should try his bacon and eggs, best i've ever tasted." his words are directed to the floor but his voice lifts a little.

"better than the Cafe?" she asks without think, she curses thinking it might shut him up again but he continues without hesitation.

"Oh yeah, no contest."

"I thought you liked the cafe Egg and bacon meals." she says and her eyebrows knit together, recalling how many times he had ordered them.

"No, you liked the egg and bacon, i just ate the pancakes"

"is that why you wined when i took some of you blueberries?" she asked as they slipped back into their usual banter. She caught sight of his lips quirking though he still wouldnt meet her eye he looked a little more relaxed.

"well that and you had your own." he says. his hands move to his pockets as he relaxes further. He smoothes some of the hair from his forehead and she sees his eyes flick to her so she continues.

"Yeah, but you had more blueberries in your's"

"i dont think so" he said and she could just see his eyebrows knit together.

"thats because you didnt count them, i did."

"well why were you counting my blueberries?"

"to see who had the most, duh"

"duh?" he repeats, rolling his eyes, "you know you are so childish its" His words caught in his throat as he spun towards her, his hand moving to her side before he could stop himself.

"are you okay" he asked, pulling back a little, her eyes shot to her side and noticed the blood on her shirt, she pulled the side up and Bucky almost turned away until he saw the cut on her him. She had pulled a stitch and blood had seeped through her shirt without her noticing. Suddenly the elevator jumped and hummed before opening up to the living room. Natasha and Clint were moving toward them with concerned looks and Daisy realised that they had been in the elevator for way longer than usual.

"did you guys stop the elevator?" She asked, Glancing towards Tony who was whistling as he walked away.

"Very subtle Stark" Natasha said with a scowl. Bucky looked up to Glare at Steve who remained seated at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

"Dont look at me, i told them not to."

"It was your idea!" Clint almost yelled his eyebrows up as he turned to his team mate.

"Not true" Steve said defensively.

"Pfft, and you say im childish" Skye says looking over to Bucky. He's already gone.

'your meant to speak up when your hurt cupcake" Clint says, moving over to one of the cupboards, returning with a medical kit.

"i didnt even notice it" She says looking down at Natasha hands which now held pressure on the wound.

"You were gonna leave us in there werent you." She says as they clean the area, moving her over to one of the couches. They dont reply so she squints in their direction, shaking her head dissapointedly. "Children"

* * *

He was avoiding her, everyone knew it. But she was avoiding him too so they couldnt complain. Well they could and they did constantly. His runs with steve were longer now and they walked back to the Tower, going straight to the gym to workout. he missed breakfast once her realised Daisy had started attending, eventually talking with Nat and Clint as she ate. He watched from a distance, staying out of her way as she got used to her new place here, she fit in well here to with the right amount of sarcasm and bite to get along with everyone without having any complications. He noticed Steve keeping his distance and tried to talk him out of it but he acted like he didnt know what he was talking about.

It had been a week and he sorely missed his friend but knew better than to try getting close again, after she had started letting others in, even a little bit. he still wanted to appologise but the words stung to think about, knowing it would be like a slap in the face.

'sorry for betraying you like so many others have done in the past, we good?' he sighed, he wouldnt forgive himself so he didnt expect her to.

"Buck you being an idiot, just talk to her, we dont know her full story and your gonna wear yourself out with all this training."

"Steve" He sighed. "you dont get it, Director may said she had been betrayed by multiple people over this last year alone, she's already been through enough as far as im concerned, if i even try to get close to her again its gonna bring up old betrayals and im just not going to put her through that" He said, knowing full well how old memories can hurt. He stil gets flashbacks whenever someone talks about hydra or mind control, not that he'd tell Steve that when they were going back and forth on Hydra takeouts, it'd be no good for Steve to know.

"buck im just saying to give it a go, Nat and Clint are already getting close to her and they seem to trust her so far. If she decides to stay for good"

"Then i'll stay out of her way." Bucky replies, marching off to another punching bag. Steve dissappears after that.

he's only down there for a while before he decides to go back to is room, figuring Daisy would be at breakfast. he realised he was being stupid and that it's be easier to just confront her and apologise but he truely didnt want to hurt her anymore. he was beyond shocked when she stepped onto the elevator beside him, he was to distracted by his thought to notice he's stopped on her floor, wondered absentmindedly if he had accidentally pressed the button to her floor.

"She didnt react when she noticed him, simply watched hi in the mirror, looking him up and down. he couldnt decide what to do, he fiddled with his arms every position feeling odd or uncomfortable. When she spoke he all but froze, keeping his eyes on the floor he didnt know what to say. he mumbled out a response, litsening as she continued to speak, noticing the smell of honey and coconut and taking in the warmth from her at her closeness to him. he had tried to shuffle away but the elevator just wasnt that big and she was almost in the dead center.

"he replied without thought as she spoke, getting caught up in the sound of her voice, he's missed that. He couldnt help his smile as she started to argue with him, her voice light and teasing, he turned to her to reply, picking on her childish attitude when he noticed the red stain on her shirt, he moved without thought. The cut in her side had bled through her side and his instincts stepped in, moving to put pressure on it. the elevatore jumped and hummed before sliding open the doors to reveal natasha and Clint heading their way. He hadnt realised how long they had been in the elevator, or that it hadnt moved, too distracted by the Girl beside him.

He Glared at Steve knowing it was his doing, Daisy was saying something as Nat fussed over her, he decided she was fine in their hands and left before he could hear whatever else she was saying. He went to his room, still tired from the workout he put himself through this morning already. He felt irritated at the others for trying to force him to talk to her but was also thankful. She hadn't yelled or cussed him out and it almost felt like it had the week before, he dropped nto his couch, unsure whereto go from him. He was debating whether or not to continue with the routine he had made or to try getting back into the old one he and Steve had when said person walked in.

"Forgot what a tricky Bastard you were" Bucky said as Steve dropped onto another couch more gravefuly than he had earlier. He shrugged.

"It was Nats idea actually." Steve said in his defense.

"Well i knew she was tricky, didnt mean you had to help" Bucky wined.

"C'mon Buck i know your not mad."

"Noo, im not i just dont know what to do now"

"we go up for breakfast and you continue your Pancake argument"

"It was more of a blueberry argument."

"Debatable" Bucky chuckled at that, taking a deep breath "okay," he said getting back to his feet. Steve followed and they both turned for the door.

"Uh Buck" Steve said, pulling him back. "you might wanna shower first" He suggested, scrunching his nose.

"Right" He replied, "Good call."

"See you up there?" Steve questioned as he moved to the door. Bucky hesitated, rethinking the idea. "Hey, See you up there" Steve repeated sternly, not asking this time. Bucky gave him a curt nod and headed for the bathroom.

He was turning the tap on when he was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden shaking. The containers on the sink clattered, rolling off the edge as the glass doors of the shower vibrated loudly, clanging against each other. He shot to the lounge half dressed and grabbed a gun from under the table where he had a set strapped. he checked his surroundings and looked for a cause before his brain caught up to him.

"Daisy"

* * *

Steve had Left shortly after Bucky without a word, she figured he went to do damage control and grimaced. Had he really not wanted to see her that bad. Suddenly she started rething the last few weeks and how she might have come across in his eye's.

She had been his friend for all that time and turned out to be a fugitive, an agent of shield and an inhuman. Maybe he thought she was trying to get to him somehow. That she was working for hydra, trying to re establish his programming.

She moved to the table automatically, grabbing a plate as she took her seat, not really listening to anything going on around her.

Did he think she was lying to him this whole time, thats what she had thought of him and she had been furious. Oh god he had been under hydras control for seventy years, he must have worse trust issues than her and she had gotten close to him, did he feel the same as her as to how close they had been, her lies would have stung him so much. No wonder he didnt want to be around her. She felt selfish, thinking only how she had been effected. She had completely overlooked how she would come off in his eye's. It was getting hard to breath and she needed air she gasped for breath.

His eyes came into her mind and she thought of how he had seemed troubled when she had first seen them but that wasnt true, he wasnt troubled he was lost and she had gotten to see them change as he pieced himself together all the while she pretended to be something else, she lied to him. She thought of how he looked when he brought her in, how his eye's mirrored the look he had had back then and her heart broke for him. She had hurt him, she was a horrible person.

Clint was kneeling in front of her, his lips moving as he tried to talk to her but she heard no words coming out. She shook her head, trying to tell him but he just placed his hands on either side of her head, covering her ears and taking deep breaths. She realised he was trying to get her to follow along but she couldnt, she tried but just couldnt calm down.

God after all she had been through, he had been suffering for so much longer, her actions were so cruel, even unintentional it was still her. She was shaking, Natasha hovered by the table, talking into an earpiece but she couldnt make out the words. Her emotions were taking over she realised catching Natasha glancing around, Daisy followed her eye's realising that it wasnt her shaking but everything else. Her eye's went wide.

She was reliving te first time her emotions took over after her transformation, coulsons unbelieving look and May trying to calm her.

"I cant" Daisy said, waving her hand around in an attempt to force air into her lungs, she gasped again, the pressure closing in. She wished she had a night night gun, something to take her out. "i cant" she repeated, trying to get out the words that she couldnt stop, that They needed to stop her. She stood up Clenching her fists to try and calm the quakes.

"Take me out" she said, Directing her words to The red head. "Please" she begged. Natasha's eye's looked sad as her hand moved to her sidearm. "I cant stop." Her face was wet with tears as the Assassin hesitated. The Quakes grew stronger and she turned her pleading eye's to Clint who was mumbling calming words to her. She tried to absorb the Quakes like she had done in the past but they were too strong, her arms screamed at her anyway as they took as much as they could. Good, pass out. She thought as the pain blurred her vision. There was a crash nearby and she feared the building was starting to collapse, she was frozen in place, she just wanted it to stop.

James came into view in the corner of her eye and a calming feeling washed over her just as she as about to gasp for a fresh breath of air, the panic that began to rise being smothered as her eye's drooped. He caught her as she fell and then the world was dark and warm as she drifted to nothingness.

* * *

Wanda was on the stairs in front of him as she ran towards the source of the shaking. Clints voice was the loudest over the rumbling, they could hear him as they approached the door. He yelled at Natasha in annoyance before turning a stern voice Towards what was likely Daisy. Wanda stopped him in his tracks pausig a few steps from the dorr to the living room as she listened in. It took a moment to notice the red glow and another to realise she was listening to more than their voices as her eyebrows creased in pain. Daisy cried out in pain and her was kicking the door open without a thought.

Her face was wet and red as her eyes drooped. She stood in the center of the Dining room, arms at her sides sporting blue and purple bruises, her eye's locked onto him and she sighed, her legs dropping from beneath her. He was by her side in seconds, breaking her fall before Clint could. Her body was slack as he curled her towars his chest. lifting her off the ground as her stood.

"Take her to medical" Natasha said. The elevator opened as they turned towards it and Tony and Steve ran out.

"What happened?" Steve said, slipping into captain mode. "Whats wrong." His eyes landed on Daisy and he paused.

"Daisy had an episode" Clint said, ushering Steve out of the way as they headed for the stairs, not really trusting the elevator after the Quake. Steve and Tony followed and Bucky listened to Clint and Natasha explain the situation.

"After you two left she went quiet, Clint continued to chat but she didnt answer, She started mumbling something about being a bad person and before we knew it the building was shaking." Natasha explained.

"So she went nuclear because, what she's a bad person." Tony asked as they got to the Medical floor.

"or she thinks someone else is" Bucky cut in, He placed her on one of the medical beds as Bruce rushed into the room, Jarvis probably filling him in as he went into doctor mode.

"Bucky stop it."

"I told you not to push didnt i" Bucky said, his voice hard as he kicks himself.

"You dont know-" Steve tried, only to get Cut off by buckys growl of,

"But i do,"

"Stop being a dick Barnes" Clint cut in. "She was talking about herself."

"No, she's -"

"she was asking Natasha to take her out and mumbling sorry under her breath" Clint continued bluntly. Bucky didnt know how to respond, his eye's went back to Daisy and he noticed Bruce talking with Wanda.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"She will be fine, I got in her head to knock her out again." Wanda said her eye's sad. "She will wake in a few hours."

"In the mean time" Bruce said. "I need to get some x-rays of her arms." he continued looking at her vitals.

"The bruises appeared just before Wanda knocked her out." Natasha told them. "what caused it?"

"I'll have to get a good look before i can say. Best guess is that it has something to do with her powers but i cant say much else until i get some scans."

"You heard the doc, everyone out." Tony said when nobody moved, they hesitated. "Im going to do some damage control and check the structure, Anyone want to volunteer to tidy the Kitchen?" he Questioned, looking around.

"C'mon Clint, i think you left the stove on" Natasha said, dragging the archer away after it was clear no one else was going to volunteer. Ever the goody two shoes, Steve followed and it was Just Him and Wanda Left hovering by Daisy's side.

"You can wait out there if you want but i need the space to work" Bruce said, figuring they werent planning on going far.

Wanda led the way to the chairs on the other side of the wall outside the room. He found it odd that they'd have a waiting room at all since they had their own rooms but didnt say anything. The two sat in silence as they waited, Bucky told himself that he should just leave but couldnt tear himself away. Wanda didnt hesitate to lounge in her seat, making herself comfortable for a long wait, he wondered if she was still in the other girls head.

"You've never," He paused, regretting the question. She turned to him and he realised he had to ask. "Youve never gotten in my head, have you?" His voice as gentle, almost a whisper as e asked her. She shook her head.

"no James, and i wouldnt try" She said honestly, playing with a circle of red energy.

"Thanks, Thank you" He said, relieved. they were silent again and he almost got up to leave before bruce told them he coud come back in, Wanda followed, taking the seat closest to her as he sat at a distance.

"She doesnt hate you" Wanda Said quietly after an age of silence. the only other sound in the room was the beeping of machines and the steady rythem of Daisy's breathing.

"are you still in her head?" he asked.

"no, I've seen enough to know though" She gave him a small smile. "And im not talking about the stuff ive seen in there" She continued, gesturing to daisys temple.

He fell asleep to the beeping of the heart machine, the curtains had been pulled and lights switched off.

* * *

 **Authors note: Okay so the time jump. I didnt want to go to far but i also didnt want to waste a lot of time on Daisy brooding like i expect she would, hold up in her rom avoiding people. So instead i thought Clint seemed like the type to make himself known and worm his way into her inner circle i guess. Anyway thats where we are at. Hope you liked it let me know what you think. Im probably going to start holding back on my posts rather than posting each chapter as i finish it ill try to get a few written so i can post regularly instead of when i get inspired.**

oh, fun fact, i had three versions written for the Quake scene. A wanda one, Bucky one and one where she absorbes the Quakes like she did in season 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**I cut the last chapter kinda short so that it wouldnt interfere with what happens here. Im currently on chapter eight so i have some written and ready for semi regular updates!**

 **I own nothing more than the plot, otherwise WinterQuake would be Canon. (It will be *maniacal laughing*)**

 **Again, i have no beta and i edit best i can but i generally get distracted with the next chapter and forget to quadruple check, sometimes im also lazy so there's that too. ENJOY**!

* * *

"Good evening" A womans accented voice said as Daisy tried to crack her eye's open. Her hand came up to rub at her eyes and push her hair aside but she was confused to find it heavier than usual. Te thought that they had chained her to the bed popped into her head and she swallowed thickly.

"bruce put casts on your arms, because of the fractures." Wanda said, reading her expression. Daisy looked down to confirm her words, pulling herself up in bed. She was in a hospital room, hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Did anyone get hurt?" she asked, thinking of the damage she could have done.

"only you." Wanda replied, shaking her head."how are you feeling?"

"im pretty sure you already know that answer" Daisy replied, trying to stretch her arm out, she paused rethinking her words. Wanda didnt look hurt when she turned to her but she still needed to make sure she knew that she was appreciated. "Thank you, by the way" she said. "for taking me out"

"i wish i didnt have to but you are welcome."

"i dont know what happened, i usually have control over my emotions."

"Its been a hard few months, i know, your allowed to break down"

"no im not" She said in a hushed voice "look what happens when i break down" Wanda considered this, taking Daisy's hand.

"It was not you fault, no one was hurt and no damage was done." Her face ached, her eyes feeling puffy.

"Can i ask what happened?" Wanda continued when she didnt reply.

"I realised what a selfish idiot i was" Daisy said. Her throat was sore from gasping for breath and it hurt to keep her eye's open.

"How much did you see, when you were in my head." She saw the other girl look down at their joined hands. "im not upset, i get that you had to do it i just, im curious" Daisy said, her voice soft as she tried to reassure the other girl. The idea of anyone in her head was scary, to say the least, after everything with hive and hydra. But she knew Wanda wasnt someone who would use anything she saw against her, or try to control her with her power.

"im so sorry daisy" Wanda said and Daisy noticed her tears "if i had know what he had done to you."

"hey, its not your fault, you were doing your job." She pulled the other woman closer, swallowing the pain in her arms until she was on the bed with her. "im not upset with you i promise." she sobbed quietly and Daisy felt a fresh batch of tears, fear trickled through her at the thought of loosing control again, she focused on soothing the other girl.

"i would have done the same thing in your situation, i swear there's no hard feelings." Wanda nodded along.

"I saw alot, im sorry for what you have been through, what your family did to you" she said gently. Daisy didnt question which family she meant, shield, foster or birth, none of them ended right.

"thanks" Daisy said. "Im sorry you had to see all that, im pretty messed up, hey?" She said, trying for a laugh. Wanda smirked a little.

"Your more balanced than anyone else would be."

Her eyes slid around the room and she noticed another figure, she jumped and Wanda followed her eye's. Daisys brows knit together in confusion at first she thought he was there for her but then other thoughts crept in, that he was their for their protection, to keep her under control. Wanda noticed her face had changed and spoke up."

"He didnt know who you were" she said of the man sleeping in the chair at the end of her bed. "He only found out after the mission, he had been too distracted thinking about you to hear us talk about the missions." Her lips curled into a smile and Daisy's did the same. "he is just being an idiot in avoiding you"

"No he has every right to avoid me" Daisy said, her mood sobering. Wanda didnt reply, dropping her head onto daisys shoulder instead and Daisy shuffled over to make room as they got comfortable. Sleep pulled at her sooner than she would have liked and they fell asleep again in minutes. Wanda curled into er side, carefup of her arms and Daisy was thankful for the warmth, suddenly missing the nighs she and Jemma had curled up on the couch after a long mission. When she woke again later Wanda was gone.

Bucky had moved to her side, staring at the floor as he leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped in front of him.

"Seargent" She said. Her throat swelled feeling thick as she forced some character into her words. He jumped which in turn caused her to jump, knocking her arm. She groaned.

"Oh jeez" he said, shuffling forward. "im sorry i didnt meant to startle you"

"i think i did the startling"

"well yea but then i startled you"

"thats true" she confirmed, loking up at him from her arm. "Appollogy accepted." she said seriously, he paused eyes meeting hers.

"no, i actually do need to apologize to you." She was confused by this. "Im so sorry about, well everything. I didnt know who you were when we met I swear and then I couldnt help but hang around and I was so, confused. I guess. When you turned out to be this person we had been searching for for months."

"No, no i was going to appologise to you" Daisy said, cutting off his ramblings, " I was horrible to lie to you and if I had known what you'd been through or who you were,"

"you would have run" Bucky said.

"No, well yes but only because I had been trying to stay off the Avengers radar" She said, trying to make it clear that it wouldnt have been because of anything he could have done

"And i messed that up." He says with a nod and a sad smile.

"No i messed that up on that mission."

"But if i hadnt have hung around so often then i wouldnt have recognised you."

"if i hadnt have gone back for one last goodbye"

"you shouldnt have had to leave"

"I wouldve eventually" she says honestly.

"Thats not fair to you"

"Thats life"

"Not a good one"

"I didnt have any other option" she reasons as they go back and forth.

"i know" he said and they go silent. He sighs and she takes it as an opportunity.

"I was being selfish. I didnt think of what my actions would do to affect you and if I had known that you had been through, simmilar events as I had id never have lied to you or reacted the way i did." She noticed his quirked eyebrow which confirmed what Wanda had said about keeping all she had learned in her head to herself, she was once again thanks.

"There was an incident with another inhuman, I'll explain another time," she said referring to the similar events comment.

"you don't need to apologise for anything, i know it seems like i betrayed you and you shouldn't have to talk to me."

"stop, stop. we are just going in circle's" Daisy said. "I've been an agent for a while now, I understand what you did and why and I know you weren't a sleeper" She said, trying to clear the air. he let her talk this time.

"I have been through a lot in the last few years and I have a habit of getting narrow-minded so I'm sorry about how I reacted and I get why you don't want to be around me and that's fine, I guess, but I just needed you to know that it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"Daisy," Bucky said, his voice soft as he scootched closer. "No, I was staying away because I didn't want to hurt you" He explained, drawing her eye. "I figured that dealing with me would bring up the betrayal which might stir previous problems and I didn't want you to relive any of that because of me."

"But I know you didn't betray me, not on purpose." She reasoned.

"Well, I know that now but before." She nodded along as he spoke sighing

"This turned into a bit of a mess."

"Miscommunication," Bucky said, summing it up.

''That's about it" Daisy replied with a sad smile. "are we good?" she had hope in her eyes as she looked back up at him, her eyes darting from her hands clasped in her lap back up to his eyes.

He didn't answer and she wanted to cower but he grabbed one of her hands instead.

"do you accept my apology?" He asked her. She was going to say that he didn't need to apologize that it was stupid but she knew he needed to hear it as much as she had when she had first returned to her team after Lincolns death.

"I do, can you accept mine?"

"Without a thought," he replied immediately. They shared a smile and the room went quiet, the beeping being the only sound. It took two minutes for her to get sick of it, rolling her eyes and groaning.

"Oh how long do I have to stay here?" she groaned, rubbing her temples, bucky chuckled.

"Did I forgets to mention, Bruce said you could go when you woke up?" He said, stretching in his seat. "Wanda went to make sure your room was clean about five minutes before you left. I'm thinking she knew you were gonna wake up"

"she elevatored us," Daisy said dramatically. Bucky was staring at her in confusion.

"She what."

"like what they did in the elevator this- wait what time is it, how long was i out?" She asked, looking around for a sign of the time.

Bucky shrugged looking over his shoulder He was standing in the doorway now so she assumed he could see a lock or window from there.

"Just a few hours, might be 4 maybe 5:30 by now" He said as more of a question than confirmation

"Dont you have a phone or something, a watch" She asked, irritated that she didnt know how long she had been here. She climbed out of bed and leaned over one of the monitors. "ugh its only 3:00" she said with a sigh turning back to him. "damn i missed lunch"

"are you always hungry" Bucky asked, half amused. She rolled her eyes.

"uh, yeah pretty much so, lead the way soldier" She said with a mocking wink, having no clue where to go from here. Bucky chuckled.

"sure thing doll" He replied, turning out of the room, he ducked his head as he walked away and Daisy caught his smile as she caught up.

"How are your arms?" He asked when they got into the elevator. She had noticed him eyeing them but didnt mention them.

"oh these old things?" she joked "they're good, that doc of yours is a miracle worker"

"Hear that doc, your magic" Tony said, smirking towards Bruce

"theyre just standard casts with a little nanotech thrown in" He replied easily, though his face flushed.

"well thank you" Daisy said. She had briefly frozen as the elevator opened but Tony's good natured joking got her to force herself forward.

"Want some pancakes?" Clint called from the kitchen

"your still cooking?" Daisy asked, leaving bucky behind to join Clint, following the delicious smell of syrup.

"Nah Tash made me pack up till they could make sure the gas lines were undamaged. Something about not adding to the fun."

"you mean damage" Daisy corrected.

"Suprisingly no, turns out when stark builds a building he builds it to last."

"Well," said person said, stepping up to the counter in the kitchen which held assorted toppings. "when you plan to fill the building with gods and enhanced people you kinda want it to be able to take a punch."

"Tony" Daisy started. "im sorry about the"

"Episode?" He cut in. "Yeah dont sweat it sweatheart, most you did was break a lamp." he took a handful of blueberries and spun around, heading to the couches in the living room. She might scold him for the nickname if she hadnt just shook his building apart, or well a lamp at least.

"So, pancakes?"

"yeah, Pancakes." Daisy replied, grabbing the mixing bowl so that Clint could light the stove.

They made a range of pancakes filled with fruits and sweets according to different requests. Blueberry, banana, chocolate, maple, there were several plates full as well as a table filled with topping like chocolate syrup, ice cream and strawberries. They each filed around the Table, Wanda joined them in the kitchen after their first batch was cooked, placing them in some fancy food heater while they cooked the rest. She cut up different fruits while Clint cooked, letting Daisy scoop the batter into the pans.

She looked around the room occasionally, watching what was happening around her. Nat sat on the counter, talking with Clint and Wanda, making fun of Clint housemaker style. Tony sat in a recliner next to Bruce, both having stern looks on their faces as they gestured back and forth between each others devices.

"They're playing Mario cart" Steve told her when he came up to sneak some whipped cream from the bench. She laughed, eyebrows raised in surprise and put his finger to his lips and said "Shh, they like to pretend they'redoing something important so that they dont have to help in the kitchen." He gave her a sneaky smile before Natasha caught him with the bowl, she smacked his hand and he gave her a hurt look though he put the bowl down and backed away.

"How you doing Kid?" Nat said, sidling up to her, her red hair pulled up into a loose bun.

"Im good" Daisy said honestly, still amused by the situations around her. She watched as Bucky said something to Steve who punched him in the shoulder as the brunette laughed.

"Im glad you sorted that out" Natasha said, following her eye's. "The tension was getting annoying"

"Yeah, sorry about that there was a bit of miscommunication"

"No need to explain Mishka, happens way too often these days." Natasha sighed.

"Alright whos hungry?!" Clint called out before they could say anything. Daisy moved to set the table as the other three moved the plates of pancakes over.

Each person in the room made their way over, Tony and Bruce making a terrible show of talking science as the put their devices away. Nat took the seat on her left and Wanda took the right. Bucky sat across from said girl as he Bruce, Steve and Tony took the other seats on that side of the table, Clint took his seat by Nats side. Daisy waited for everyone else to start snatching up pancakes before she dove in, having little self control when it came to food. The talk picked up as Steve said something about a new mission and she focused on her food, scanning the plated for the best of the lot, she was counting chocolate chips in a, particularly good looking stack when she felt eyes on he.

"What?" she wined at Bucky as he smirked her way, he didnt answer, simply turning back to his plate with an amused expression, she squinted at him but he ignored her.

She snatched up the Pancake she was eyeying and covered it in icecream and chocolate topping. In her own word as she vaguely paid attention to those around her. Work talk turned to playfull jabs before spitting into random conversations. Bucky elbowed Steve o reached across Tony to grab some syrup, the billionaire looked offended before rolling his eyes in turn, Steve handed him the strawberries. The billionaire smiled bright as he took them with a nod, turning back to his conversation with Bruce on his other side.

Steve preffered the fruit filled Pancake's as did Bruce she noticed, though the super soldier smothered his in whipped cream while the scientist just buttered his lightly. Natasha and Clint had a mixture of both on each plate while Hers and Wanda's were more sweet than anything. She glanced over at Buckys plate and saw, as expected, blueberry pancakes drowned in syrup.

"You are feeling better than?" Wanda Confirmed with a glad smile, Daisy returned it.

"Getting there" She said honestly, feeling better than she had earlier with the warm food and syrup coating her sore throat. Wanda had made tea and hot cocoa for everyone which helped even more. "Oh" She said, leaning across the table to Snatch a pancake right off Buckys fork who complained right away.

"hey" he said as she dropped it onto her own plate.

"I called dibbs on this one when Clint was cooking them before" She said in her defense, spotting the absurd amount of Blueberries in it. She dropped it on her own plate, moving it around on the syrup covered surface.

"i dont think so doll face" he replied, leaning across to snatch it back."

"woah woah" Daisy chided, snatching her plate off the table with a laugh. "what happened to ladies first?"

"that hardly applies in this situation" He said, watching as Daisy pulled a blueberry out and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

"Sorry Seargent but i called dibbs, and theres no breaking dibbs"

"what the heck is dibbs?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Daisy looked shocked, dropping the plate back o the table.

"Oh Buck, have these people taught you nothing?" She asked with mock disappointment. "shame"

"Its harder than one might think to teach an old dog new tricks" Wanda said, "is that how it goes?" She smiled bright and laughed with Daisy.

"Hey now" Steve said offended, overhearing them.

"Oh whats this about old dogs, we talking about capsicle here?" Tony asked happily nodding towards Steve.

"shut up Tony."

"Daisy stole my pancake" Bucky complained and she had to cover her mouth to stop the laugh from blurting out. It sounded really childish when put like that.

"Bucky," She said, liking the sound of his nickname "doesnt know what dibbs is" Daisy said, turning it back on him, he Glared at her, a small smirk gracing his lips. He was enjoying this as much as her, difference is, she really did want this pancake while he'd probably be fine with any other.

"Dibbs is like shotgun buck?" Steve said and bucky turned to him, eyebrow raised in question. The look said, 'uhh what?' Steve sighed.

"Like when your in the car and you call shotgun for front seat" he seemed to follow that.

"ha" Daisy said, accepting that as her win.

"Stop acting like children and grab another Pancake barnes" Natasha said, rolling her eyes at the two before getting up from her seat, she took her plate to the kitchen to deposit in the sink. Bucky Grabbed another pancake and Daisy ate hers with a cocky smile.

* * *

They had sat down to watch a movie after they ate, all helping to clean before settling in. She was almost falling asleep, curled up with Natasha and Wanda under a blanket. Once the movie was over Nat jumped up, forcing everyone to wake up with a clap of her hands. Bruce had drifted off halfway through and Natasha said something about a private project he had been working on all night.

Daisy stretched her arms, grimacing at the movement as it slightly irritated the bones. Natasha noticed coming to sit in front of her, she had a feeling where this was going.

"You didnt seem surprised by your injuries" She stated "You've done this before?" Her eyes scanned the room as everyone paused looking her way. The mood was somber now as they waited for a response.

"I did a similar thing just after i got these powers." She said, deciding she had no reason not to tell them. "I thought i had gotten control of them, there was a situation where i lost control and tried to force the quakes to stop." She stretched out her arms at the memory. "I absorbed the Quakes to avoid hurting anyone and then passed out. Turns out i had been internalizing my power rather than controlling it. At least thats how the shrink put it"

Bruce spoke up first. "Absorbing, so, your basically quaking yourself to stop anyone else getting hurt. That explains the amount of fractures you have." Daisy nodded.

"how many times have you done that?" Natasha asked.

"Just that one time" Daisy defended.

"And that was just after you recieved your powers?" Nat continued. Daisy thought for a second, not sure if she was ready yet to go through the whole story. To be fair they hadnt asked her anything imposing since that first day so she figured she owed them something, they hadnt called shield either so she was in their dept.

"After i got my powers my team looked at me different, i hid them from everyone with the help of my friend fitz" she grimaced before continueing. "who switched out my blood tests. Sif was hunting a Kree soldier who was apparently hunting inhumans when they realised i had been changed they came after me and i had a bit of a breakdown."

"Sif, you mean Thors friend Sif?" Hawkeye asked to which she nodded.

"She wanted to take me back to Asgard but May hid me in a secure cell while i tried to calm the shaking." Sh explained, recalling the event in detail. I was majorly freaking out because i didnt know what to do or how to stop it and we were in an underground base that i was about to collapse on top of us." She explained remembering how weak she felt in the moment, how desperate she was.

"I ended up grabbing Mays gun while she was distracted by sif who managed to break in, and shot myself to stop them from fighting and getting crushed my whatever was happening to me."

"You shot yourself?" Clint questioned.

"they were dendrotoxin bullets, just to knock me out" The group was quiet. "that was the first time i lost control in a big way, there had been small quakes beforehand but nothing that drastic."

"So first you shoot yourself, then you break your arms?" Tony questioned "hmm, self sacrificing, sounds like you'll fit in well here" he smiled. Daisys lips quirked in response as she stared at her hands.

"Sir Director May is trying to get through again" Jarvis said, cutting everyone off. Daisy's eyes flashed around the room as everyone went silent.

"tony" Steve warned

"Sorry, i got distracted." The billionaire replied tapping away at the screen.

"Whats going on?" Daisy asked, looking between the two.

"we are currently dodging shield calls or putting them off for now" Steve offered. "Until we decided what to tell them"

"you mean whether or not to tell them im here" Daisy replied feeling dread sink in. She shifted in her seat.

"telling them, no thats not on our radar at this point but, you are on theirs" Clint assured her.

"What do you mean i thought they handed over their hunt to you."

"well they did but they also keep an eye out for seismic events, events such as random earthquakes"

"Oh, shit" She cursed.

"dont worry i have Jarvis on strict orders to distract and avoid, after May mentioned it in her last call i cut the feed. We're just thinking of a way to play it off." Tony said easily. Everyone seemed to nod their agreeance except for Bucky and Wanda who must not have been told since they were with Daisy.

"We could say she caught us tailing her and tried to turn the tables." Clint suggested with a shrug. He was currently draped

"tell them i hacked into the tower while you were chasing fake leads."

"And Quaked a couple of things while you were here, i dont know." bucky continued, "Tony your good at making up stories im sure you can come up with something."

"why not?" Daisy asked, looking for another suggestion.

"that would make you out to be a criminal" Steve argued

"well i could just steal information instead of tech or a cd player or something." Daisy suggested

"still theft"

"did you forget that she's on the run Stevie?" Bucky questioned, amused by his friends morals.

"Exactly, whats a little bit of theft when youve taken down buildings. Tell em i hacked your system for info and messed with Jarvis." Daisy said, turning her attention to Tony.

"and whos gonna believe that, have you seen my system, un hackable" Tony replied.

"give me a computer and i'll prove you wrong." Daisy replied, smiling cockily.

"come on Tony" Natasha said. "it would give you an excuse as to why Shield couldnt get a hold of us, system repairs"

"maybe She panicked when someone walked in on her" Clint suggested, Daisy wanted to protest, saying she wouldnt freak but after her last incident it was plausible.

"Sure, tell em it was Clint" Natasha added with a small smile, to which the archer scowled.

Everyone in the group agreed to the story and Tony sighed.

"Fine, come on Capsicle you can join me" He said, getting up from his seat and heading for the elevator.

"good, everyone else, Bed" Natasha said, her hands on her hips as she stood in the center of the remainders of the group. They All got up with a groan, mumbling about not being tired and Daisy couldnt help but think how like children they acted, she was watching them when Natasha poked her.

"you too" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She wore one of Clints hoodies and had her hair in a messy bun, it was a pleasant sight, the infamous Black widow in less than casual wear.

"Injured or not, we start your new routine in the morning, Tai chi?" she suggested, Daisy nodded a little happy to be getting back into the swing of things, albeit in a different situation.

"Sounds good."

Clint Yawned, his arm draping over Natasha's shoulder as he approached.

"She harassing you again Kid?" he asked playfully, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Come on you idiot, Goodnight Daisy" Natasha replied, dragging Clint to the elevator. Daisy headed for the stairs, Bucky had disappeared after Steve left so Wanda walked with her, her floor being close to hers, or closer than the others.

"I dont think we will be giving you up anytime soon" Wanda said, Daisy held her smile.

"Ah, you'll get sick of me soon enough" She joked as they walked side by side down the stairs. Wanda nudged her.

"Dont say that" She said, her tone light but serious.

"you've seen what i am, its okay" Daisy said honestly. "just, give me some warning" They arrived at her door and she hesitated. Wanda's expression was conflicted and she realised she didnt want her to leave, as well that she didnt seem to want to go. Daisy smiled and opened the door, stepping aside so the Wanda could enter first.

"Popcorn?" She suggested.

"I'll make cocoa" Wanda said and they both headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Director May" Steve said respectfully as Mays face came into focus on the big screen.

"Captain Rogers" She replied, her tone stern but respectful in her own way. "we have been trying to get through to you all day, any problems."

"Nothing that couldnt be handled"

"Your team all good"

"Couple of bumps but nothing to be concerned about, i Assume you know it was Quake." He said in a accusing way.

"We figured when we got the alert, dispatched a team your way but they havent got past Starks security."

"oh yeah, i forgot about those guys" Tony said from his seat behind Steve, he stood up as Steve turned towards him in question, Tony waved him off.

"i've got this," He assured the blond "Yeah Happy" he said, phone to his ear while Steve turned back to the screen.

"Sorry about that, Your girl got into Starks system and messed with his protocalls" Steve lied. "Any idea why she would do that?"

"To slow you down, to spite you, i'll make a list" May answered sarcastically. "Did you get her?" She asked, her features remaining impassve, giving no clue as to how she felt about the matter.

Steve straightened. "No." He said 'We were chasinng a lead downtown when she breached the tower, gone before we got back."

"Do you have sequrity footage, the Quake was more than her flinging a few things about." May told him, he crossed his arms over his chest firmly.

"She took out the camera's once she was in, deleted any trace of herself on the systems so we'll probably need another copy of her files." Steve explained, doing his best to tell a convincing lie.

"Is that all?" May asked. "the Quake should have been enough to take your tower down." she mused.

"Enough to fling our archer" Tony said as he Rejoined them. "Your agents have been released, my head of security is pretty good at his job."

"Are you telling me that Agent johnson took down one of your teammates and got into your sytem without destroying the building or you getting a glimpse of her?"

"Clint got a look before he hit a wall" Tony replied. "and i designed the building to withstand the hulk, a little girl shaking the place isnt gonna do anything to harm this baby" Tony said proudly before turning the accusations on the Director.

"Why dont you tell us how she got so good at hacking, oh and you could have mentioned she liked to touch other people's stuff." Tony complained. "She stole one of my employees van's when she fled, now i have to deal with HR complaints about auto theft as well as full system failure on the second floor." he rambled.

May sighed and Glared at a spot behing the camera "Thanks for the update, get in touch if you find anything." she said shortly. "And send us information on the stolen van our logistics division can trace it."

"Jarvis" Tony said alloud.

"Compiling data into a compressed file now sir" Jarvis replied.

"we'll keep you updated" May said efore her sceen went blank.

"No you wont" Stark said, swiping away at his phone, Steve turned to him with a curious look. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I find complainnig alot generally gets someone to hang up." Tony explained.

"And the van?"

"I read her file, sue me." Tony answered. "There was a van stolen down the block in the same general time as Johnsons episode, Her file said she liked vans" Steve hid his smile as he shook his head.

"Goodnight tony"

"Yeah whatever Cap" Tony replied as they walked in opposite directions, Tony headed towards his private elevator that went to his room and the garage, he looked to awake to Go to bed yet so Steve guessed he was on his was to do something sciency.

"How'd it go?" Bucky asked as his friend approached. Steve jumped, not noticing him.

"Jeez Buck, make a little noise next time" Steve joked. Bucky smirked but raised his brow in question

"Like you said, Stark's good at stories, plus he's more self aware than anyone would guess." Steve said, a little bewildered, The two got into the elevator as they spoke. "He actually does no how annoying he is, go figure." Bucky laughed with him.

"Were you just waiting for confirmation?" Steve asked, the elevator stopped At buckys floor but he didnt step out, instead he pressed the roof option and Steve sighed. "who called us in this time?"

"Fury, Nat was here just before you got back and gave me the rough outline but she'll give us the full scope on the plane." Bucky said and Steve noticed his Go bag in the corner of the elevator.

"Do we know where to?"

"Yeah" Bucky said with a fond smile, Steve recognised it and turned to the doors as they slid open.

"C'mon boys, you got a schedual to keep" Natasha said as they stepped out of the elevatore, the walked up the ramp to the cargo area of the Quinjet. Natasha handed Steve his go bag and two Tablets, one of which he gave to Bucky. They each took a seat as SHe explained the mission.

"Your not coming?" Steve realised.

"No, This one's for you boys, Tony will be along tomorrow with bruce, for strictly scientific reasons." Natasha told them. "Clint and wanda will help keep an eye on Daisy"

"Is that safe" Steve asked before Bucky could reply.

"Tony's looking over shields schematics for the dendrotoxin bullets, thats why he will be there tomorrrow, he'll try make a few rounds tonight and if that doesnt work then we will confine her to her room." Natasha said, her tone strictly proffesional.

"And tony's gonna make sure they arent lethal first, right?" Bucky questioned.

"its tony, he'll probably test it on himself before anyone else." Natasha said.

"Alright then, we'll be back as so as we can, If May calls, Jarvis has the details of the last call in case you want to be on the same page." Steve said, Natasha nodded.

"Okay boys" Natasha said, getting up from her seat. "Keep us in the loop, you know the rules"

"No heroes, Got it" Bucky said with a wink, recalling their deal. Each of them had decided it should be a rule that they 'dont be a hero' as in, they had to call back up if the was a chance they'd need it. No biting off more than you can chew.

"Enjoy Wakanda" She said as she stepped off the ramp and it slid shut in front of her.

"Land of the cats" Sam joked from the Pilot seat as Bucky and Steve strapped in. Bucky gave a last look towards the tower as they took off, Worried about leaving Daisy alone, before turning back to the Mission file in his hand, with a sigh he opened the files, flipping through it as Steve did the same beside him.

* * *

Reviews make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! i cant believe how many followers i have already its amazing. I hope your enjoying this so far. I feel like the story is really going somewhere now.**

 **Im trying to write a few chapters ahead so that i can keep consistent and change anything i need to in accordance to whats happening in the future but for now im just so glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far.**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews they have really spurred the writing process along as it really inspires me knowing how well received this is. Ugh listen to me ramble. Im trying for longer chapters too so look forward to that, the current goal is at least six thousand words or more which is what we have for chapters 2, 4,5,6- (6 is 5900-ish but this one is over 7000 to make up for it (; ) and the rest I hope. Let me know if you want longer ones!**

 **You know how it is sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, no beta and my hands are just trying to keep up with my thoughts. Enjoy and keep reviewing.**

* * *

She woke the next morning to Natasha making tea in her little kitchen, She pried herself out of Wanda's embrace carefully so as to not wake the sleeping girl and made her way to the redhead.

This morning she wore Her hair in a loose ponytail with a loose sweatshirt which she assumed was Clints. She had sneakers on and tracksuit pants which gathered a bit around her ankles. She handed Daisy a tea, carrying another to the coffee table in front of Wanda before heading to an open spot in the room where she could stretch. Daisy inhaled the steam from her tea before putting it down, joining Natasha in her stretches.

She briefly wondered where Clint was as she mimicked the assassins moves. She was swift and smooth in her movements while Daisy was a bit rusty. After a few minutes, she felt the familiar relaxation wash over her as muscle memory took over and she moved almost as smooth as she was used too.

Wanda woke up part way through their movements and halfheartedly joined in. She was still half asleep as she joined their movements, following their movements without thought. Daisy if the two women had had a routine of their own before she came along, watching them it became clear that they had not only done this before but could sense the others moves as Natasha moved into another pose and Wanda followed a fraction of a second later, not even Glancing at the assassin.

The was a hind of guilt in her mind as she followed their lead, feeling like an intruder in their friendship.

"What have you got planned for us today Natasha?" Wanda asked after a while. Daisy had closed her eye's by then, slipping into her own thoughts as she let the movements lead themselves, she kept her breath steady.

"Clints in the gym so he will Make breakfast for us when he's done," Natasha said, her movements steady. "We will continue with Tai chi for the next few days, or until Daisy's arms are healed" She continued, aisy felt her eyes on her but remained still.

"You dont have to change your routine because of me," Daisy told them, Letting out a breath as she moved back to a sitting position and grabbed for her tea as Natasha and Wanda followed her movements.

"Don't worry Mishka, nothings changed we just moved Taichi in instead of regular stretching" Natasha assured her, nudging her softly before getting up from the floor. "Besides i was planning on upping Wanda self-defense lessons for a while."

"It's True" Wanda confirmed, pushing herself to her feet. "She had been nagging me since before we got the intel about you, so thank you for the excuse." She winked at her and walked back to the couch where she dropped back down. Daisy smiled to herself.

"ah ah, none of that" Natasha said as she walked out of the kitchen area, mug in hand. "Gym now" Wanda groaned before getting back up, grabbing her own cup as she walked for the door. Natasha's eye's followed her as she took slow steps.

"You want to come watch?" Natasha asked as her eyes turned to Daisy who was just now getting to her feet. Daisy looked up to her.

"I think i'll skip today, Maybe tomorrow," She said, emphasizing her grunt as she flexed her arms. There was a pause before Natasha answered.

"Clint should b in the kitchen son if you want to meet him up there," She said, waiting for a response. Wanda was already out the door, in the elevator or on her way up to the gym, Daisy wasn't sure.

"Yeah i'll just get in a shower first, wake up some more"

"I'll tell him to make coffee" Natasha said with a quirked lip.

"Strong, please' Daisy nearly groaned, she was all for tea but getting used to early morning workouts again was going to take a lot of coffee. Natasha nodded her head before making her exit, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ah T'challa" Bucky said, "I mean King T'challa" He said with a roll of his eye's. The king smiled and shook his head amused.

"So the white wolf returns," He said in greeting as the super soldiers stepped off the Quinjet. "You are late." He commented with a raised brow.

"You know what Steve's like, wanted to take the scenic route" Bucky replied, taking the other man's hand in a firm shake, they embraced briefly before Bucky turned his attention to the girl on his right. "Princess," He said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Seargent Barnes" She replied in the same manner, they wore serious expressions for a brief moment before hugging. "It is good to see you again," she said.

"The both of you" T'challa added Embracing Steve as eagerly as he did bucky. "I trust you have been given the information we sent." Steve stepped back, placing his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"Yes, Natasha gave us the brief before we left, Quite some trouble you've come across." Steve commented.

"Yes," the King sighed, "but im afraid its more than just my problem to deal with, Come we should talk about it inside." He said, ushering to the door.

"I thought this was a weapons problem" Bucky commented, looking between Steve and T'challa.

"It is my friend, but Shuri has managed to dig into the files we unearthed and several names were very familiar."

"What kinda files we talking about here?" They decended the stars to Shuri's lab and followed the royal siblings to a table in the centre of the room. SHuri made a few moved over the table and holographic files popped up.

"There were some weapons smugglers in the area about a month ago, they were selling to a rebellion group that has since been, removed from the country." T'challa started. bucky could read the undertone, they had been dealt with deported or crossed off, it didnt matter.

"I interrogated one that claimed to be a part of a broken spy organisation that went by the name Hydra." Bucky visibly Flinched and eye's were on him. "Yes, i believe it was the same organisation that were responsable for your captivity." Bucky snorted at the term, Captivity, it was so much more than tha, he knew he meant nothing by it though as he continued his explaination though he heard Shuri mumbled a 'told you' to her brother.

"Semmed like he had taken his haul of goods and laid low until it was safe to sell them but after we looked through the files."

"After i looked throuh the files" Shuri corected. T'challa sighed.

"After SHuri lookied through the files," He said, adding extra prununciaton to her name. "After she looked through a few sheh found the time stamps didnt match up. At this point said girl started moving things around the table in front of them. She brought up a handful of folders containing imaged, Identification of agents and assets.

"These files her are from six months ago, new recruits." She explained, Steve and Bucky shared a confused look, Bucky's turned dark as Steve turned to Shuri.

"That cant be right, we shut hydra down," He said, crossing his arms over his chest "three years ago." There was a pause as Shuri looked to her brother in question, he tilted his head slightly and she brought up another file.

"The man selling the weapons had planned on selling Hydra intel as well as their weaons, my brother offered him his life for said intel which he agreed to. The Harddrive he had was heavily encrypted and full of blocked files but there was a lot that were unprotected, i would assume differnt people had been using it." She explained.

"The newer files go back just over two years, bits and pieces of hydra Intel, it keeps getting built back up though. The latest plans that have been activated is a project involving Gravitonium."

"Gravi- what?" Bucky Questioned. Shuri rolled her eyes. and Bucky pulled a face in return.

"It s a rare element that is found mosty at the centre of the earth, we explored mining it a few years ago but decided against it." She said.

"Its to dangerous to be used by anyone," T'challa said as his sister searched through her files. "Our research has shown that it has a mind of it's own, from what we can tell its to unstable to even consider trying to manipulate it into anything of use."

"You mean, weapons."

"It was a thought" T'challa replied honestly, he straightened his stance. "But, as i said, it is not worth the risks." Steve gave him an approving nod. Shuri expanded another file in front of them.

"The project they have started is Called Destroyer of worlds, it mentions Captain America, the Super soldier serum and Gravitonium." Shuri explained, keeping it short for them. Steve's brow was furrowed again.

"I dont know what to Question first, My involvement," He paused, staring at the file in front of him. There was a dark picture of a machine that looked vaguely familiar though he couldnt quite place it.

"Or the Destroyer of worlds?"Bucky finished for him as Steve got lost in thought.

"Then you see why we have called you here," T'challa said calmly. Both soldiers turned to him in unison, nodding their agreement. Looked like this mission might be more complicated than they had initially imagined, Bucky thought as their eye's turned back to the table. He had been hoping it was somewhat simple so he didnt have to be away from the tower so long but seemed like he was out of luck on that.

* * *

Daisy lounged around for a while after her shower, not yet hungry and oddly nervous to face the rest of the group. She thought of what a mess the day before was and how odd it had been that the rest of the group just slipped back into their usual behaviour once she was back. They hadnt been afraid or paranoid around her. Nobody avoided her, Even Bucky had started acting more like himself. She found herself comparing them to her team, her old team she reminded herself.

The first time she had freaked out in front of them they had had looks of judement and betrayal, mac had practically called her a monster, the only one who acted fine, protective even was Fitz. She huffed a dry laugh, how the tables turn. A shiver ran down her smile and she stretched her neck.

Coulson and May had seemed alright too, she recalled. But they were in charge, they couldnt show how they felt, hell, May was a brick wall when it came to emotions. Coulson was, well Coulson was Coulson. She stared at her roof, her arms resting on her knees as she leaned against the back of the chair for her spot on the floor.

She heard Jemmas words in her head as she traced the small patterns on the ceiling.

"Its a plague Skye" "Plage's need to be studied, but eventually, Eradicated." She was gritting her teeth at the thought and felt a tremor, she loosened her grip on her other hand and took a breath, calming the small shake immediately.

"dont get attached." she muttered to herself as she slid her eye's shut. She almost told herself to play along but she couldnt do that again, she was already attached. It had only been a week and these people had accepted her almost as fast as her first team, and these guys knew she was an inhuman, it didnt change their opinion. Heck it was part of the reason the brought her in. It was almost like when she joined afterlife with the immediate acceptance, she had attacked May to defend that place after only a few days, but they had been hesitant too, because she cheated and jumped the line to get her powers. Plus, they had lied to her, hid their motives from her.

"You're a risk" She mumbled "A threat, you're here to be watched, kept under control," but. Her knees came up to her chest and she leaned on them dropping her chin to her knee.

"Natasha didnt shoot you, Clint tried to calm you, Wanda Helped you, Bucky caught you." She told herself this as she tried to reason, figure out what game they were playing. It felt wrong for some reason, to think these people, who have forcibly brought her into their group and treated her with respect and care, were using her. She couldnt figure out their game, no matter how she looked at it. They were proffesionals at this and no matter how long she had been in shield, she'd never be as good at keeping secrets, or manipulating people as they were. The thought was hard, even the sound of it in her head sounded harsh, Manipulating, was that what they were doing?

Sure she knew she was powerful and her power was dangerous, manipulating her for their own purposes would make sense but not for them. How could maniplating her benifit them, The Avengers, all around good guys when it came down to it. Wouldnt it be easier to lock her up, she probably deserved it after everything. Her thoughts were cut short when the door swung open and she froze in place.

"Breakfast" Clint said as he walked in.

"Sorry Daisy" Wanda said as she followed, Daisy wiped at her eye's and ruffed up her hair as they entered, staying hidden behind the couch.

"I told him to knock" Wanda continued. glaring comically at Clint. They seemed to pause when they didnt get a reply.

"Daisy?!" Clint called in question, She knocked the back of the couch and shot up.

"I wasnt asleep" She muttered, putting on a half confused half sleepy voice. The two across the room laughed as she looked around bewildered. She rubbed at her eyes, a genuine smile sneaking up on her when she noticed the plates of food.

"Clint felt Bakie last night" Natasha said as she entered with a basket of muffins. An actual basked tied with a ribbon. It was purple with black and red striped on it and was tied in a big bow around the middle of the basket.

"Oh my god" Daisy said in shock and astonishment.

"He gets Bakie a lot." Wanda mumbled as she handed a muffin to Daisy, it was tripple chocolate chip.

"thats what happens when i dont get invited on a mission" Clint mumbled grumpily, He was unpacking tubs of hot food, the steam leaving them with fog on the sides, Natasha grabbed the plated then elbowed him in the side.

"Who's on a mission?" Daisy asked curiously after taking a bite of the chocolatey treat so her words were muffled. The assassins hesitated.

"Tony and Bruce left this morning." Natahsa said. "Speaking of Tony, here" She handed Daisy a tablet with designs flashing on the screen, she took it and moved to the couch, placing her muffin on the table as she looked closer.

The images before her were sketches of arm braces, similar in shape and size to the one's Fitsimmons had made for her. She looked through the images and notes, Clint sat down beside her, holding a plate at eye level, the smell hit her seconds later and her mouth watered, she went to put the device down but clint chuckled at her and raised it back to eye level.

"Finish looking at that first," he said as she scrunched her nose at him.

"Arm braces," She said, "I had a pair of these for a while, the first set minimized my powers and the second took some of the power from the quakes to protect me from breaking every bone I have." she shrugged. "These look good though, Tony designed them?" She asked.

"Bruce gave his opinion too. They wanted to make something like what you described, they didnt know you had a set already though but i dont think that will stop them from doing it' Natasha explained with a shrug, she sat down on the couch across from her, a plate balanced on her lap as she got comfortable

"They dont have to-" she started, realizing they were for her.

"But they will, best to accept it, dont fight the current you know?" Clint said, finally handing her the plate of food, she moved so her feet were tucked underneath her, reached back to tie her hair out of the way and dug in, moaning at the taste.

"yea, Bucky said you made good Bacon" She cut off piece of egg nodding as she spoke. She moaned again at the taste "And eggs" she continued, hardly taking a breath between bites.

"i'll thank him for the compliment" Clint said, Wanda handed him his own plate and took her seat by Daisy. They each had damp hair and wore clean but still relaxed clothes as they lounged around in their seats.

"He and Steve still on their run?' She asked when she finally got a breath, she had a pretty good idea of the general schedule around here after her week in the tower, they were suprisingly rutine driven people.

"He and Steve Were called out last night." she paused before she noticed Natasha watching her.

"oh" she said "trouble?" she asked, curious whether she should be worried, for herself or for them.

"Nothing the boys cant handle. " Natasha confirmed. "We have a pretty relaxed week ahead of us"

"Week?" Daisy asked, getting worried, she leaned forward, shuffling in her seat.

"Calm Mishka," Natasha said fondly. "They're working with some old friends, i dont doubt that they'll want to stay for a little longer to catch up"

"Nah" Clint said, "I think at least one of the boys will want to come back right away" he said with a smirk, Daisy didnt miss the way Natasha glared at him and she felt a familiar flush cross her cheeks, she stood up and grabbed for the empty plates, brushing it off.

"You think Tony will miss you that much Clint?" She joked, smiling at the group over her shoulder, Clint beamed as Wanda chuckled.

"ha, Tony i could go without." Clint laughed. "Its poor Stevie that'll be missing me, he eats more than anyone in the tower, Even Bucky doesnt put it away like he does."

"It is very true" Wanda added with a laugh of her own, "My brother used to eat like there was no tomorrow, but Steve has twice his appetite." Daisy turned to her, this being the first time she had heard her mention her brother. She knew she had one, that he had been killed during the battle in Sokovia but she had never mentioned him in front of her. SHe smiled at the trust she had just put in her, knowingly or not. Wanda had a fond look on her face at the memory.

"Should see May when she's hungry," Daisy laughed, leaning against the sink remembering the time she had walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night to find May in the middle of a footlong sandwich. "For such a tiny woman, she can eat." The others laughed with her and she took her spot back on the couch.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Wanda asked what the plan for the day was, Clint got up and went to one of the containers he had brought down, this one had dvd's and chocolate, Daisy smiled. Who wants to take first pick. Natasha rolled her eye's but didnt argue, shedisappearedd into the kitchen and returned with drinks and chips.

They all squished back onto the one couch in a huddle as they began a lord of the rings marathon. They watched the extended editions, using the credits time for bathroom breaks and snack top ups, Clint ordered pizza while Natasha made drinks. It was clear they didnt plan on doing anything productive today so Wanda helped Daisy find some extra Pillows and Blankets and they piled them up on the couch's turning them into little nests, they put the next movie on and started it as they settled back on the couch, pausing it only when the food arrived and settling back around the Tv once they retrieved it.

They had spread out to different couches throughout the day but eventually ended back on the biggest one, huddled together under the piles of blankets. By the end of it, 12 hours later, only Clint and Natasha were awake, she nudged him, careful not to wake Daisy or Wanda.

"Ouch" He said and she pulled a face.

"Wake em up?" She asked him, he gave one look than shook his head.

"Let them sleep, you go check in with Cap, I'll see if there are any updates from May." They agreed, carefully extracting themselves from the couch and draping another blanket over the sleeping girls.

They continued their hushed tones as they got to the hallway, heading towards the elevator.

"We still dont know enough about her." Natasha said, ever the hesitant spy.

"She's good. Got some demons but dont we all" Clint replied, pressing the button once they got in the elevator. "you know im right, you can see it yourself."

"I dont like not knowing, there are too many variables's here. How'd she even get her powers?" She argued. Clint though for a moment.

"Give her a few more days, she's coming out her shell, maybe wait till the boys get back to confront her." He suggested.

"That might be to much, we dont want to bombard her" Natasha said, weighing the risks. Daisy wasn't rating to high on her danger level at the moment but it was clear she was hiding secrets, important ones that involved more than just her or her team. SHe was impressed at how well she had his it so far but she could read between the cracks in her armour, and there were so many.

"We'll see how she goes." Clint said with a nod, Natasha agreed and they went there seperate ways. She was unable to get through to Bucky or Steve as they were scouting the border but T'challa answered her call instead.

"AH, Mrs Romanoff" He said in greeting. "It is good to hear from you, i presume you were looking for one of your soldiers." he asked, she smiled at the name, it had been marked as her nickname for them, her soldiers.

"i was just looking for an update, your majesty." He chuckled as he usually did, if he was going to be formal, so was she.

"AH, yes well" he said, "It looks like we are dealing with hydra." He said watching for her response, she was shocked of course but she trained her features into a contemplative frown.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, we have files going back three years and as early as almost two months ago. It seems they are still active."

"How much have you got on them?"

"I will have my sister send what we have through, She is a little genius, but she cant seem to crack some of the firewalls on these files, perhaps you know of someone who can."

'No one comes to mind but i'll keep you informed, Thank you"

"You are welcome, i must go, my sister heard that last comment and might try to skin me if i dont get out of her way." he said, looking at someone out of frame, he backed away as his image faded and she sat down, thinking.

"Hydra" SHe groaned at the memory, last time she dealt with them she got a bullet in the chest, she rubbed the scar and rolled her shoulders, heading across the hall to where Clint was speaking with Melinda.

"Last report said she was in Brooklyn" May said as she glared at Clint. "Familiar territory for some of yours?" She asked, accusation in her tone.

"Those in question have been called in on something else for the moment, family business." Natasha half lied. "Clint and I have been following leads in that area but nothing has turned up. Yet."

"we suspect she's leading us down an endless trail" Clint added. "sound like her?" May nodded in thought.

"Our team found the stolen van Tony mentioned, it was abandoned in the Bronx. No sign of agent Johnson in the area." Natasha and Clint stood in matching poses, arms crossed and stiff, giving them a commanding look that would scare any rookie, not May, she hardly took notice.

"Thanks for the update Director." Natasha said. "We have a few more leads to follow, we'll let you know if any of them check out." The other woman nodded and the screen went dark. Clint turned to her a few minutes later with a sigh.

"Whats the word?" He asked, talking about Steve and the rest. Natasha gave him a tired look.

"Hydra"

* * *

The next two Days dragged on as they followed the same routine. The girls did tai chi in the morning before they went to the gym for self defence training led by Natasha. Daisy joined them, staying on the side lines as she got to watch Wanda use her power against the assassin before they did it the old fashioned way with fists and feet. Clint made breakfast and then they settled on the couch's in Daisy's room and watched different tv shows and movies stopping for food before continueing. They slept on her couch and woke up together in the morning. Clint made tea while the girls started tai chi before he joined them, moving in sync with Natasha. They moved up to the gym together and Daisy was the referee between Natasha and Clints fight which lasted longer than she thought it would as they were almost equally matched.

She and Wanda gasped when the saw how flexible the two were before Daisy mumbled a lued joke that had Wanda giggling. Clint could block most of Natasha's blows and she did the same, taking it in turns to go on the offence, they had just added weapons to the fight when Daisy called time out.

"Oh no, no more" she said, coming to stand in the centre of the mats. "Im starving and if i dont get any of them blueberry pancakes you Make, imma be pissed" She said, having no other threat to use. "Or, i'll try make them myself, and i havent cooked a proper meal in a real kitchen in, well a long time" The assassins smiled at her, shaking their heads

"Okay okay, Let's shower and I'll meet you guys in the kitchen." Clint said, stepping off the mats. He had a slight layer of sweat on him and his hair was messed up

"Ugh, Thank you!" Daisy cried, her stomach growling in time to emphasize her point. Wanda was sitting nearby, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, sweat glistening on her forward from her workout with Natasha. She looked just as relieved as Daisy as she got up from her spot.

They all headed to the showers on that floor, not bothering with going back to their own room. Once in there they started planning their day, talking over the shower stalls.

"No sharing you two" Daisy said to Nat and Clint as they headed in the same direction, Clint poked his tongue out at her and moved to a different stall with a groan.

"I just dont need to hear that right now" she laughed "or, ever actually"

"me either" Wanda agreed. The four showers switched on but they continued to talk.

"Do we have actual plans or are we just going to sleep eat and watch movie's till the guys get back?" She asked with a laugh.

"well they can join us in our lazy haze when they return." Wanda suggested.

"No, today's our last lazy day, then we get you into proper training," Natasha told them, Daisy groaned, excited and regretful to have to train again. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of The boys coming back.

"Have you heard from them?" Daisy asked, lathering shampoo into her hair.

"Yeah they're on schedual but dont have a return date yet" Natasha told her.

"oh Daisy, you can help us with the feast" Wanda said cheerfully after a brief silence. Two showers had shut off already and she was surprised by their speed, she washed the soap off her body before switching hers off too.

"Feast?" She asked as she squeezed the water from her hair.

"OH yeah" Clint said, his chest probably swelling with pride she thought as his voice got cocky. "Cook one each time a group gets back from a long mission"

"Its not so good when clints the one coming back" Wanda commented.

"That wasnt his fault, he was only told about the tradition two hours before" Natasha argued softely.

"What, what'd i miss" Daisy asked excitedly, she dried herself off and slipped her underwear and Bra on.

"First time we got back from a mission after Bucky joined the team, The first mission he had sat out of" Natasha explained. "he hadnt known about the tradition so he scrambled to get something together" she laughed at the thought.

"To be fair, it was a little impressive' Clint chuckled.

"What what?" Daisy asked eagerly, wrapping the towel around herself and exiting her stall, the others were getting dressed on the benches just outside the stalls, she joined them looking between their amused faces.

"We came back to a sign that said, YOU LIVED!, and a table full of assorted cereals and milks." Wanda told her, Her face cracked into a bright smile and she laughed.

"You Lived?" Daisy laughed at the idea, "Thats Brilliant"

"Oh he had everything in a different bowl, big ones too, cause it was the whole box ya know" Clint said, slipping his shirt over his head. "And every type of milk we had in the building, i think he raided every room to do it." They all laughed together at the image, she could almost picture Bucky with a party hat and a streamer waiting for the team to get back. There were tears in her eyes at the image.

"This place is far more interesting than I had thought it would be" she said through her laughter, She was shimmying into her tracksuit pants when she realised the room had gone silent, She looked up to find the three trading concerned looks and she worried she had said something wrong.

"What?' She asked, feeling vulnerable as they stared at her. She wondered if she had crossed a line, Back at the base everyone was pretty open with changing in front of each other it was just habit by now. Tracing the line of sight she noticed that Clint looked at her side while the other two looked slightly to the left. She looked down realising it wasn't her attire that had them at a pause, she remembered the stitches in her side and she figured it was probably time to take them out she was about to turn her head back up but Natasha had moved to stand in front of her and she was suddenly hesitant.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Nat gave her a sad smile.

"I think it's time you fill us in on a few things" Natasha said her eyes flicking down. Daisy's brows furrowed before a lightbulb went off in her head and her shoulders sagged, she looked down to the two almost circular scars on her stomach, dread filled her, she wasnt ready for this talk. She thought of the Scars on her back and shoulder but didnt look at them, she resisted the itch behind her ear as well as she managed a small smile, very briefly, as she nodded slightly.

"Okay" she whispered.

"After breakfast" Natasha said and Clint dissappeared, giving her a sypathetic look as he passed her. Wanda was wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace, she had seen whats in her had but she hadnt seen the scars, had seen the event but didnt know what it had left behind, physically.

"You said you shot yourself" Natasha began, Daisy shook her head, cutting her off.

"this was something else, dendrotoxin bullets dont leave scars, theyre like needles, sort of, they inject you with the liqiud or burst on contact, i dont know. This wasnt that." She repeated. Natasha nodded.

"Who did it?" She asked, her tone wasnt cold, she sounded like May during a debriefing and Daisy found herself swallowing her fear.

"Ian Quinn to the stomach, An android to the shoulder." She said. Natasha watched her as she averted her eyes.

"And the ear?" She asked, Daisy's eyes met her and she bit her lip. Natasha watched her, her face hardening.

"okay" Natasha said with a nod. "Breakfast first, then we talk." She walked away and Daisy sat down on one of the benches there for a moment, Wanda holding her hand in hers.

All she heard was the slight dripping from one of the showers and her own sniffle as she held herself together.

"im going to have to tell them all when they get back." She said sadly. Wanda waited to answer, considering her options.

"we could Record it and play it back for them later if you want."

"Id have to answer all their questions again." Daisy argued calmly.

"We could conference with them, " She smiled a little "That way you can mute Tony when he talks too much" Daisy smiled too, nodding."I'll tell, nat. Come on, I can smell the pancakes from here" She dragged her towards the elevator as Daisy slipped her shirt on.

* * *

Days of searching through files and they still hadnt managed to unlock the older ones on the hard drive. Shield had been mentioned in a few of the files in which they had foiled a plan, disarmed a faction or corrupted one of the heads. At one point it said that hydra had been descimated, all the leaders killed but someone stepped up and took their place, that seemed to happen a lot. The more they read the more they sank into despair. Hydra had been operating under their noses all this time, just like it had in shield except this time they're out right evil as opposed to hiding their schemes behind 'the greater good' speeches.

Names like Whitehall, Sitwell and Ward came up often, Sitwell had been embedded deep in shield, as was ward. Whitehall had been a prisoner before shield fell and he took up a spot as Hydra command.

One team came up almost as often, it quirked their attention as it seemed to be the biggest threat to Hydra after being responsable for the majority of their downfalls. It was always reffered to as Coulsons team, which had confused Tony, Bruce and Steve very much as they dug deeper. Nothing had connected him to the Coulson they new except they were both named Coulson and were agents of shield. There was doubt that it could be the same person but then again, shield was full of secrets, there was no description or first name, team members not listed. Grant ward was the most involved in their dealings as he records Coulsons team the most throughout his time as leader of Hydra before eventually being replaced, they assumed. After Ward the plans were hazy, less organized or descriptive, more like tidbits of information thrown together.

The files Ward handled were by far the most descriptive and most lead to a woman he called Skye, he had taken her from Coulsons team before dissapearing, he didnt mention her again in any files when he returned and they naturally assumed she had been killed, by him or Coulsons team, it was hard to say. Although the name Skye had Steve thinking, thats the name daisy had used in her earlier files but the likelyhood that it was the same person was slim. Fact was, this team had done a lot of good, shut down many of hydra's worst plans and saved a lot of people. One faction had been experimenting on Inhumans when Shield took them out, another tried to release an ancient alien being before they blew up the castle they were operating out of.

They had to commend hydra for their recording system as they kept good track of their operations, even detailing how they failed and ways to avoid the same failure if they were to try it again. The latest of hydra's escapades is what had them all worried. The machine turned out to be a close to, replica of the machine Steve had been put in when they injected him with the super serum. From what they could gather, hydra planned to use it on someone to infuse someone with Gravitonium. Steve wanted to contact May to see what Shield knew of this but Bucky and Tony disagreed, not trusting the small woman or the agency she ran.

They were going over their plans to track down the machine, finding information about it being moved recently, when Natahsa called. They stood, gathered around one of shuri's desks in her lab, she sighed as Tony played with something he probably shouldnt be.

"Romanoff" Tony said, as the screen lit up. "Whats happening, my building still standing?" Natasha straightened.

"I'm bringing Daisy in to have a chat, one we all need to be a part of." Bucky moved closer.

"Whats happened?' He asked, worry seeping in.

"We decided it was time we air a few things and its time Daisy told us what she knows."

"Who is Daisy?" Shuri whispered to Tony who leaned in to reply.

"Barnes's ladyfriend" He said in a mock whisper. Bucky glared at him as Shuri beamed.

"James!" She cheered. "why didnt you tell me" She smiled brightly at him and he had to stop himself from joining her.

"Shes not" He sighed. "she's just a friend." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Shuri looked back at stark who shook his head mouthing 'Girlfriend' at Shuri. She smiled but remained silent.

"What do you mean what she knows?" Bucky asked, knowing it was a stupid question once it left his lips. Of course they needed to know what she knew, she was a secret agent, a spy, an inhuman and a vigilante on the run. There was a lot they didnt know about her but his protective side urged him to protect her and if they found out something that was bad, he didnt know how he'd do that.

"Would you like us to leave?" T'challa asked the group, they turned to Natasha in question, "I'll ask her when she come's in." They nodded and waited as Natasha turned to the door.

"come on in" She called out the door, turning back to the Screen as the rest of their little group entered. "You might want to get comfortable, she said its a long story" Natasha told them, T'challa nodded to someone on the other side of the room and chairs were brought in for them. Everyone got comfortable as they waited for the girl to speak, she sat in the middle of the table so she was in the center of the screen, Wanda sat by her side with Nat and Clint on her other side. Nat mumbled something to her and she nodded along. Natasha nodded in T'challas direction to let him know he can stay and he also took a seat.

Bucky watched her, noting how hesitant she was to look at the screen but she Calmed her nerves and straightened her shoulders, putting her mask on as she got ready to talk about the things she would rather forget. He felt a pang of guilt feeling that they shouldn't force her to talk about this stuff if it hurt her so much but the look he got from Natasha told him to be quiet, she knew what she was doing.

Her eye's fell on Bucky before she continued to scan the group. Her hair looked damp as it hung around her face and she wore a loose jumper which hung off one shoulder. He bit his cheek at the thought of what was to come.

"Where should i start?" Daisy asked. 

* * *

**Urghhh i feel like i should wait longer between updates but as a fellow reader i cant help myself! anyway hope you enjoyed im halfway through chapter nine at the moment, the next one is Daisy telling her story and ill try wait a few days to update just too give me time to write a few more chapters.**

 **Dont forget to review!.**

 **Oh i almost forgot.**

 **Thank you all so much for the review, espescially those who take the time to tell me what you think so often. Just wanted to let you know just how much i appreciate it it makes me want to update even more so i dont leave ya hanging hehe.**

 **Im totally neglecting schoolwork to do this but its so worth it.**

 **Again, Thanks to all of you i was gonna mention names but didnt want to cross some invisble line, i can overthink thing. ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**woooh waited a whole five days to update!**

 **Quick shout out to my Reviewers who continue to inspire me.**

 _ **Layne - Love your reviews, they always make me smile. Im glad your liking the story your reviews are so fun to read. I cant really comment on anything else you said with out spoiling my plans but yes i agree Wanda is in fact a Precious Peach.**_

 _ **Dixie326 - I love hearing from you, your comments always add to my ideas, even if it just reminds me of something i overlooked so Thank you. Im glad your enjoying the story!**_

 _ **Kmilita94 - Thank you!**_

 **Overall! thanks to you all for letting me know what you think, ive said it once and i'll say iit again it just pushes me to write more (instead of studying but whatever) so please continue and i'll try to get chapters out as fast as i can without comprimsing the story or quality of said chapters.**

 **So this is Daisy finally coming clean to the Avengers and company so its her explaining the important parts of the last few years. Just to let you know, she does sum some things up for her own reasons and skip things. This isnt a play by lay - hehe play-by-lay lol - This isnt a Play by Play of the last five seasons its what happend to her thats important or relevant.**

 **No copyright intended just playing with the characters i love, sorry if anyone seems ooc at all im not 100% sure how everyone would act in this situation given the information they get. This is how they'd act, in my opinion or at it was how they acted while i was writing this.**

* * *

"You said shield picked you up in new york?" Steve said after Daisy asked where to begin.

"They did" She confirmed. "The kept me on as a consultant after catching me. I had been working with the rising tide which is a group of hacktivists who believe information should be free." she explained, Basically the opposite of shield." She looked around the group, wondering exactly how into detail she needed to go.

"I have heard of them, they got some pretty risky information into the open" Tony said. They all wore casual clothes and she wondered if they had finished their mission already and were simply catching up. It was still a little odd to see Tony stark i jeans and an acdc tee shirt. Even bucky looked casual in a tank top revealing his metal arm which he had kept up for the majority of the time she had been there.

"Yeah well turns out they weren't as" she tried to think of the right word. "honest, as I had previously thought, but I'll get to that in a minute." They nodded in agreement, letting her tell the story how she was comfortable.

"I was brought in on a new team they had recently assembled, I was their first mission because i was trying to help an enhanced person get away from the scary guys in suits. A high level agent ran it and basically got to work off book, choosing and running his own missions for the most part." Daisy said.

"Can you give us any names or how many people you had," Steve asked, knowing how shield had worked very closely to the Classified protocol.

"we started with Two scientists, Leapold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Simmons is a bio-chemist the Fitz is a rocket scientist. Our Two field Agents were Melinda May and Grant Ward, Ward became my CO until May took over. AC was the senior agent and leader of the team." The men shared looks she couldnt read and she paused a moment, they didn't question her though so she continued after a pause.

"i had been trying to help an enhanced to get away from his life, come out from the shadows and get some sort of credit for his heroeics. In the end he went rogue and i helped shield bring him in, they convinced me to tag alone."

"How, what did they offer?" Natasha asked, from experience there was always an exchange.

"Adventure, a look into the weird side of the world. Offered to show me exactly why shield keeps secrets from the world.

"What happened to the enhanced?" Wanda asked from her side.

"He was trained as an agent and joined shield" Daisy smiled, wondering where Mike was now, after helping out at the base Coulson had sent him on another mission and she hadnt heard from him before she left. "After a few missions with them I screwed up and helped an old friend out, only to find out he was the cause of someone getting kidnapped by Centipede. Oh thats right." She said, completely glazing over the centipede information. "We were following a company called centipede, they were injecting people with a serum like the one that gave cap his abilities.' She said Nodding to Steve. "But they didnt have it right and they kept exploding until they got their hands on an enhanced with fire abilities that stabilized the serum."

"Why haven't we heard about this?" Bruce asked curiously. Daisy shrugged.

"I was a consoltant, i assume you guys were in the dark on a lot of things. Like a lot. But that is where the Rising tide truth came out." She sighed, hesitant to talk about it, she wasnt as emotional over the information anymore but it still wasnt something she liked to broadcast to everyone. "I helped an old friend get away from shield only to have him admit to selling information, something we just didnt do and that got an enhanced person kidnapped and eventually killed. AC found out i was hiding information from him and basically threatened to kick me out if i didnt come clean."

She looked around at the group, leaning back in her chair a little to get some distance.

"I only agreed to join the team because i planned on looking for information once they trusted me." Steve looked disappointed while Tony wore a wary look. She understood If she knew someone had already befriended people for information once, she'd be hesitant too. "AC found out and put me on a sort of probation, gave me a nifty bracelet to restrict computer access and everything."

"What were you looking for?" Natasha asked her. No judgment in her voice, maybe the spy understood.

"Information on my family" She replied honestly, earning a few curious looks. "I grew up in the foster care system, moved around a lot, never with one family for too long. Once i was old enough i ran away, learned to crack codes to try and find where I came from but all I found were Shield files that had been massively redacted, i thought joining that team would help me find something else." she exhaled deeply.

"Did you?" Tony asked her, her eyes were hard as she thought about it, tilting her head to the sie she considered how to anwer his question.

"Eventually," she told them, deciding to brush over that part for now, instead she went back to where she was in the story. "I eventually earned my place back on the team and started training to be a real agent, May helped look for information on my parents and Ward became my CO." She thought about where to go from there, Quinn, hydra, it was hard to decide but she figured she'd have to explain the scars first.

"I convinced them, before the betrayal thing, to send me in on a mission. An agent had been kidnapped and taken to an island that shield couldnt touch without breaking a hundred different laws, I wasnt an agent and I had hacked into Quinn's system wile they were arguing over plans, to get an invite, well, an e-vite" she explained. "Ian quinn was responsible for the kidnapping, he needed the agent, who was more of an asset from the science division than an agent, to help him with his experiments on a new element. I went in and got access for the shield group to sneak in. There were security measures that couldnt be hacked from the outside so all i had to do was get a device in that they could connect to and take security down from their side, getting the real agents in. Quinn found out after they were in and threatened to shoot me but i took his gun and i jumped out a window, The Agent was taken out because he had tried to sink the island in order to stop Quinn from using said element. It was a mispled Greater good deal. Quinn got away so that mission was a big loss, only upside was that Quinn didn't get the element." She was hesitant to mention the gravitonium with her current situation so she tried to skip over it as much as possible.

"How long had you been with shield?" Steve asked.

"a week maybe, it was my second mission their third."

"You jumped out of a window?" He questioned, she nodded with a smirk, proud of the move she had made.

"Into a pool" she said. It was the first truly brave thing, After taking the gun from Quinn, that she had done with shield. Tony wore a respectable smirk.

"Anyway, we ended up chasing this guy called the clairvoyant, supposedly psychic evil guy" She summed up,

"hold on you were just talking about Quinn, now there's a Psychic?" Tony asked, his smirk slipping to make way fro confusion as he started rubbing his temples.

"Yeah well Quinn plays into it. The 'Clairvoyant'" She said using air quotes." Ended up being a fraud and a manipulative douce bag. Quinn and the Centipede soldiers worked for him, my team got into a situation where we got split up, Fitz and I followed our lead when we couldn't reach anyone else from the team, it lead to Quinn and I confronted him while Fitz waited for backup. I didn't want him to get away again." A shiver ran down her spine and her stomach went cold at the thought, Mike in his condition, the shock of the gunshot and the pain that followed, they were watching her closely so she continued, Skipping forward.

"Once the team caught up they took him into custody but he shot me before they grabbed him and I ended up in a hospital bed for far longer than i liked." She told them, Quickly, trying to gloss over the details but Natasha was not having any of that.

"Mishka" She said in a warning tone. She decided it wasn't worth making a big deal over and continued on, rolling her eyes for show.

"Okay, he shot me Point blank in the stomach, twice and i nearly died" She said, she caught a few of their shocked or pitied looks, Bucky wore a stony look though, seemingly chewing his lip. "They used something called GH 325 formula which healed me and I went back to work."

"Bit vague on that" Tony told her. She sighed not quite ready for the alien DNA bit, not with this group. "Whats this formula?"

"I was unconscious, i know what i was told, i just thought of it as a miracle drug and went from there." She said, remembering her thoughts at the time. If she brought up the alien DNA now then she'd have to mention the other subjects and Coulson. "Remember, at this point i was just a hacker pulled from my van by some people in suits, no background at shield and no knowledge of what else hid in the darkest parts of our world, hell i thought shield were the bad guys. What am i supposed to know what miracles they can pull, they assembled you guys didnt they. Anyway, Hydra came out shortly after that."

They nodded, getting a rough estimate of a sort of time frame.

"I got my Shield badge the morning Shield went down i think" She said "We had found out the clairvoyant wasn't enhanced, he was an agent of shield. John Garret, he had clearance, its how he knew so much. He and his protege turned on us, killed Agent Hand and basically went crazy, oh Ward was his protege by the way."

"your CO?" Bucky asked, catching her eye. She nodded and he gritted his teeth. His hair was tied back in a small bun and she found herself distracted by it for a moment before remembering herself.

"it was devastating for us all because we were so close by this point, almost like family, which happens i guess. Espescially when you spend all your time with only them in dangerous situation, trust grows easy when someone risks their lives to save you and at some point we all did." She thought of the time's someone had done something reckless to save another from the team, Jemma jumping out the plane to protect them before ward died out after her. That had earned all their trust right there. Coulson breaking protocal to save Ward and Fitz. May taking that girl from the plane to protect the team from whatever was haunting her. Everything coulson did.

"Fitz refused to believe it, thought Ward had been brainwashed cause it turns out they do that, a lot." She shot an appologetic look to Bucky. "His betrayal brought the rest of us closer though. May took over my training after that. We took them down, Ward was kept locked up for hydra intel and AC was put in charge of rebuilding shield. All that happened in, three, four months." She said, never really considering how much happened in such a short time. It had just been one thing after another.

"well thats," Bruce exhaled.

"pretty much, new job, family and death defying experience in a compact time frame." Daisy agreed with a sarcastic smile and a roll of her eyes. "After that we recruited and rebuilt shield, took down as many hydra cells as we could until we came across one of the leaders. The heads of hydra they called themselves, cut one off yada yada." She said, annoyed by their little mantra. "May turned me into a real field agent and we added to the team." She remembered why and figured she better mention it.

"We lost Simmons after the Hydra reveal, she left the team for undercover work because of Fitz. Ward had dropped them into the pacificin a containment unit and left them at the bottom of the ocean, Fitz suffered some brain damage and Simmons couldnt cope. Instead we worked with Agent Makenzie, Tripp and Hunter, we lost a few others in the field."

Steve looked like he wanted to appologize for her loss and she started feeling like she was talking too much.

"uh, Simmons came back eventually with Agent morse who joined the team and we went after whitehall, Ward escaped and joined him and so did a man Named Calvin Zabo."

"Whitehall?" T'challa confirmed, the name being in his files a lot, along with ward.

"yeah, he was a nazi general from world war two, he used experimentation on in humans to keep himself young." On her mother, She thought, deciding to get to that in a minute.

"Alright heres the complicated part." She sighed. They shifted in their seats. "Ward was obsessed with me, crazy obsessed" She said. "he thought if he proved himself to me he could redeem himself or something and he had tried to tell me he knew about my father when he was locked up but i ignored him. Once he was free, he escaped when we tried to put him in his brothers custody, he ended up working with my father and Whitehall. He took me from our plane with the threat of blowing it up if i didnt surrender myself so i went with him and a whole mess of dominoes fell after that."

"We need a little more that that Cupcake" Clint said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"yeah,im just lining them up." SHe replied with a weak smile at the nickname. "Calvin or Cal as he went by, was actually my father and he was trying to find me before getting revenge on Whitehall for killing his wife, my mother and the inhuman he used to make himself younger."

They watched her, taking in her words, Tony almos spoke but thought better, gesturing for hr to continue.

"Whitehall as the reason Cal lost everything. Everyone he loved were gone in one action. I was called a 084 and moved away from orphanage and home to home, regularly. Wouldve been nice to know why they were moving me rather than growing up thinking they had been returning me like they were sick of me but hey thats my problem." She grumbled, getting lost in her irritation. There was movement on the other side of her but she continued.

"There was an object called an obelisque that we had been following, it killed anyone it came into contact with, except inhumans. Whitehall made me pick it up after Ward brought me in and i was shocked when i didn't crumble to dust." She remembered.

"You picked it up, even though it could kill you?" Steve asked the question Bucky had playing in his mind.

"He had guns on me so i was dead either way, i took some of his men out with it before he restrained me and well, i ended up in an underground city with the stupid thing."

They looked confused.

"Confusing." She said to them before continuing. "We were trying to find it, the underground city, before hydra did so we could stop them using whatever power it had. Shield burst in, took out whitehall, i put a couple bullets in Ward and followed Reyna, the girl who sold me out to Ward, into the city to stop her. It didnt go well." Her eye's blurred as Trips face became present in her mind. She took a breath, closing her eyes briefly. "Tripp, Agent Antony Triplett, followed us in. Reyna and I were changed and Tripp was killed trying to save me, he destroyed the obelisque once I was inside a husk and ended up with a shard in his chest, when I broke free he was-" she broke off, closing her eyes.

"Reyna escaped and i was put into Quarantine until Fitz changed my blood test results and I was cleared"

"Why did he change them?" Natasha asked, "i understand they were likely different but, you said your team was like family, wouldnt they understand?"

"Definately, maybe." Daisy said. "But that was before Ward's betrayal, before the obelisque was on our radar and way before Tripp was killed. Tripp had been betrayed by Ward and garrett too. He sort of joined our team just before the hydra reveal and was pissed as any of us so when we all got closer after the betrayal, Tripp was part of that. After all that everyone's nerves were fried, Simmons started calling Inhumans Monsters, Plagues, she even said they should be irradicated" There were wide eyes all around but Daisy soldiered on, vaugely catching a red glow from the corner of her eye.

"I was terrified to mention it after i learned about the index and the way Simmons flipped out after testing Reyna's blood. After Ward, she got more serious, we all did but she was the bubbliest person beforehand. Real innocent type, but afterwards," She shook her head. "I was already afraid of what was happening to me, i didnt know what i'd do if they talked about me like that. There was a Kree that came looking for the obelisque after getting a signal to say they had been activated, The lady Sif followed him and we helped her to catch him."

"gonna have to stop ya there darl" Bucky said hesitantly, he looked like he didnt want to interrupt. "Whats a Kree?" She watched him for a moment the confusion clear on his face.

"The Kree are the alien race that, okay they experimented on humans a milenia ago. They are big blue, brainless ass holes" She explained. "He told us, the Kree that Sif was after, that inhumans were experiments, designed to destroy and anyone who had gone through the transition needed to be. Dealt with."

"And SIF as in thors SIF?" Bruce asked, she nodded.

"Thats when you had an episode." Natasha said, filling in the blanks. Daisy nodded, she saw the Wakandan king, who Natasha had pointed out earlier, Furrow his brow at the word Episode. Clearly in the dark on the matter. She felt thankful that they hadnt gone around telling everyone.

"I knocked myself out with a dendrotoxin bullet and after that i moved to one of the containment rooms. My team was afraid of me, said they needed protection from me so I tried to keep my distance. I used what May had taught me about burrying my emotions to keep a clear head to get it under control and after a while i was sent to a safe house where i was later attacked by a different faction of shield, i ripped up a forest and another inhuman teleported me away"

"Hoooold on" Tony said, stepping up. "Teleported?" Daisy nodded, "Where?"

"Afterlife" She replied, earning some confused looks. "A sanctuary for inhumans run by my mother." Tony sighed again and she waited for his questions, beside her Wanda slid something across the table and she couldnt help but smile at the remote, Wanda gestured to the mute button but Daisy let him speak.

"Your mum, who was killed by whitehall."

'The one and only." He dropped back into his seat Giving up.

"She said it was complicated Tony" Steve pointed out before gesturing for her to continue.

"Her power required her to drain life from someone to gain their strength, my father used a whole village of people to bring her back after he found where whitehall had left her. The woman that came back was, darker." She said "She started a war between inhuman's and Shield and tried to turn a ship full of agents, willing to kill any who didnt have our dna. I had found out too late and was forced to watch as she revealed her true plans."

"My father killed her and we wiped his memory, gave him a new life. He wasnt a bad guy at heart but he did a lot of experimentation on himself to try be good enough for my mom, he made himself into a monster because shield took his family from him so, he deserved another chance." They nodded along, allowing her to speak, her voice wavered a little at the thought of her parents, her mother draining the life from her before Cal killed her.

"couldnt you bring her in?" Bruce asked, "Im sure someone could have found a way to mute her powers" He said, possibly trying to come up with an idea himself. She realised she had to tell them the truth and took yet another deep breath, shaking her head.

"When my team got to the ship and freed me, they went after the other inhumans while i went after my mother. She tried to escape with the terrogyn Crystals on a quinjet." She explained, delaying herself. "She wouldnt listen to me and attacked me, i blasted the quinjet over the side of the ship so she couldnt get it and she tried to drain me." She was looking at her lap now, playing it over. She straightened when she was sure she could compose herself and met their eyes. "I tried to get away but she was too strong so i ended up trying to Quake her, Cal Killed her so i wouldnt have to live with any guilt of doing it myself."

"well that reunion didnt last long" Tony said, his words holding no sarcasm. They didnt know what to say, who would. She scanned over them as she replayed the events that followed to get her bearings, Tony wore a sombre Look, as did Steve. Bruce and T'challa looked sympathetic. Bucky turned away from her, staring straight ahead, his temples clenching. She noticed a dent in the arm of his chair and wodered if it was there before.

"Ac put me in charge of the index and let me build a team, Terrogyn crystals, the stuff that Transformes us and gives inhumans there powers, were released into the eco system and ended up in fish oil tablets so there was a sort of apedemic. We managed to get to a few before another agency did and brought them into the fold."

"Wait, an apedemic, doesnt that stuff kill people?" Sam asked from the back of the room.

"The crystals, the Terrogyn. Thats harmless to humans but the traces of obelisque in some of them was what killed people." She explained.

"and that stuff ended up in fish oil?' he questioned "and turned people?"

"Transformed, they already had the dormant gene but the Terrogyn acivated it."

"okay you said another agency got some of the people who, transformed?" Steve asked.

"there was another agency who had been putting them into a gell stasis, they didnt know they were working for Hydra and the woman in charge of the agency was murdered when she tried to do something about it. By Grant ward"

"he just keeps popping up" Tony commented.

"you have no idea" Daisy replied with an eye roll.

"i thought you shot him." Bucky pointed out.

"Three times' Daisy replied, "he survived." Bucky almost questioned how but Natasha urged Daisy to continue.

"we were on a mission to save someone from, another dimention i think it was. Simmons had dissapeared a while back, there was this big rock called the monolith that we found and she was teleported to another planet or dimention, i cant remember how she described it but after we got her back we tried to find another way to get there. I accidentally destroyed the monolyth trying to hold the portal open the first time and Jemma had fallen in love with a guy on the other side." It sounded rediculous to hear herself talk about it but they had asked her to tell them what she knew.

"The Monolyth was the only way in and hydra had been using it to sacrifice people to their crazy alien god who was the leader of the inhumans. Of course, he managed to slip through the portal on their way out." She stopped looking for their reactions when everything to do with hive filtered into her mind. Beside her Wanda flinched and Daisy grabbed her hand.

"AC killed Ward on the other side. It got real personal. May tricked ward into Killing his girlfriend after ward tortured agent Morse, In return Ward dtried to blow up Melindas husband and killed the woman AC had a relationship with. So when ward went to the other side to try free the ancient hyda goon, Ac followed. The parasite used wards body as its host to follow us back so, yeah he came back, again."

"You are kidding right" Tony looked pretty much done with him coming back and Daisy felt the need to assure him he was gone for good now, And also hi five him for getting how irritating his ressurections were.

"Hive had the power to influence other inhumans, a hive mind type of thing. Just after we realised that it was Ward, he infected me and I started thinking like him, it was like a drug, I wanted to do whatever I could to further his plans." She tried to describe it like Coulson had said to her, finding the words hard to string together on her own. "I went back to base with my team, killed the hydra head we had in custody and framed the guy I had been dating, another inhuman." she took a breath, remembering the look he gave her when he realised she had been infected. "I stole an ancient relic Hive needed and destroyed the hanger in the base when i left, to keep them from following me."

"What happened after that?" Natasha asked after a pause.

"i helped him catch other inhumans, turned them to our side, nearly killed a few of my teammates when they got in the way of hives plans"

"hive made you do that?" Steve asked and her eye's shot up to him. she shook her head.

"No, he didnt make me do anything, he didnt give orders, i just did it."

"Daisy" Clint said, "this sounds like brainwashing, anything you did while under his control was not your fault." He should know, he thought, it had taken him a long time to come to terms with that fact after being loki's lacky. She didnt answer, simply looking down with a nod.

"go on" Wanda whispered and she continued.

"Lash, another inhuman, freed me from Hives power, and i went back to shield where they handled me with kid gloves. They captured hive and brought him back but he got free. He wanted to release a missile that would turn anyone without the inhuman gene into a monster and transform everyone else. My team tried to stop him, a lot of them got injured. I tried to get the missile onto a quinjet so it would be out of Hives reach."

"what are you not saying here?" Nat asked when she noticed Daisys hands clenching under the table.

"There was an inhuman who could see someone's death, if you touched him you saw it too. The vision i had had someone in a quinjet with a shield jacket, Christian necklace and a missle out of the atmosphere of the earth, it was engolfed by flames and i was back to reality. I was going to do that, i had the jacket, the necklace and nothing to live for. It was the only way to stop Hives plan"

She was honest as she spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat she continued before anyone could question her, avoiding their eye's.

"Lincoln stole the necklace before i noticed and took my place, locking himself and hive in the Quinjet with the missile. He had electrical powers so he short circited the controls after setting a flight path." She remembered begging him to come back. The, I love you, before he was cut off, she didnt get to tell him the same thing. "I left shield after that."

"You blamed yourself" Clint stated.

"It was my fault, I wasn't on the run long anyway." She said, Deciding not to argue over the matter, Clint looked like he wanted to reassure her and she didnt want that, not right now. "My team was too persistent in trying to find me, i took down a couple buildings and such while trying to take down the watch dogs. A group of terrrorist basically, they hate inhumans and are just mainly annoying but deadly. Anyway i overused my powers and damaged my arm, i was on a trail of weird deaths when i ended up crossing shields path and eventually joined back up only to fall into another mess with androids."

"Ultron androids?"Bruce asked, glancing at Tony with worry.

"worse, these ones passed for people, there was a magic book." She said, simplifying it. "It was dangerous and stupid but Fitz and another scientist built an android and she got the book and went crazy. She fell in love with fitz, replaced half my team with robots and put their conciousness into a digital world called the framework. Basically our world if hydra had won."

"Not good" Steve said, taking an educated guess.

"Nope" she replied, popping the P. "its a whole complicated mess, We were pretty much all hydra, Simmons was dead, she had to dig herself out of a grave. Fitz was evil like head of hydra evil and Ward was alive" *collective sigh* she left off the boyfriend part. "We lost one of our own in their and when we finally broke the rest of them out half the team had a double contiosness thing going on." there was confusion around her so she tried to describe it better from her point of view.

"They had all their memories from both lives, Mack had the daughter he had lost in the real world, AC was a teacher because he turned down the offer to join shield, May got to change the outcome of one of her missions that had altered her life in the real world, fitz had his dad who left him when he was young in the real world."

"So they werent the people you knew anymore" Natasha said, trying to sum it up.

"Yes and no, it didnt make a huge difference in most of them, it was Fitz that was affected the most, he went from being a shy fumbling scientist to a highly trained, confident psycopath and blending those personalites, he had a breakdown i suppose but im getting ahead of myself. After we got out of the framework we had to deal with a mess of stuff including being hunted by the government."

"okay, so you destroyed the framework?"

"yes and most of the androids, then we were transported to the future where the earth was destroyed, by me." This turned eyes on her, hard and confused looks.

"the future?" Clint said skeptically. "i think this is more than i can handle." he said dropping an arm over his face in disbelief.

"Yeah i thought aliens were alot, how did you manage time travel?" Tony asked.

"We didnt do it, we were abducted and someone used another monolith to send us forward where we were, almost killed on arrival, seperated, blackmailed, hunted and then me personally, sold into slavery. If thats what you would call it." This raised some brows, she had finally managed to meet their eye's and almost turned away at the pity and outrage she found.

"sold into slavery?" Steve asked when everyone else was silent.

"In the future, or the one we were sent to, the world had been split apart by me, apparently. The last of the human race were under the control of the Kree and they were breeding and selling Inhumans to the highest bidder, no one would Fetch a higher price than the destroyer of worlds." She said dramatically, sinking into her seat while the boys sat up straiter in theirs.

"Did you say, the destroyer of worlds?" Tony questioned getting up and moving so that he was standing in the middle of the screen.

"Yep, thats the fun little nickname i had." Steve shook his head to Tony and she felt dread wash over her at his thoughtful look. Bucky looked surprised and angry and she wanted to ask why, she let her hair fall forward, almost dry now after talking for so long, she felt the need to hide. "just rolls off the tongue." she mocked.

"we escaped and got back a few weeks after we had been taken, we have been trying to alter our path ever since. I had an implant put in my head to control my powers when we were in the future, turn them on or off. That, i was half relieved about. But that was, removed." she said darkly.

They shared look's, mumbling to each other which played on her nerves. She waited for them to question her, her eye's falling on Bucky more than once. He looked like he was lost in thought when he looked up, meeting her eye.

"Why did you run away from shield, If they were helping to change the path?" Steve asked after a couple of minutes.

"Ac was taken by hydra and we overheard their discussions while searching for him, something about Gravitonium, Project Destroyer of worlds and Quake. The comms cut out before we heard anything else"

"You are Quake then?" Shuri asked eagerly. Daisy nodded.

"I told you brother" Shuri said punching her brother in the arm. His eye's went wide and he glared at her, shaking his head, she took in the mood and calmed, crossing her hands in her lap and biting her lip. Daisy's lip quirked at the other girl.

"You left because of that?" T'challa asked, getting back on topic.

"I was going to leave because of that, but then something else happened and it just confirmed that i had to leave." Her eye's watered and she paused, rubbing behind her ear.

"May said there was an Altercation" Clint said, Daisy scoffed chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"You said your friend Fitz changed." Natasha said, putting two and two together. "what happened?"

"There was a tear, its science so i dont know how to describe it but there was an explosion and several different monolithes blew up and it tore a hole in our reality, opening a fear dimension, we had been dealing with things we had had to face in the past coming back to haunt us and for Fitz and Simmons that was the doctor." Tony and Bruce exchanged looks, taking in the information.

"Who's the doctor?' Steve asked. Daisy noticed he was the one to voice most of the questions.

"Fitz, the other fitz from the framework. When he was the head of hydra he went by The docter, Because he liked to experiment on inhumans,, he was sadistic, liked them awake while he cut into them." She scoweled clenching her fists. Beside her Wanda did the same, wearing a look Daisy had never seen on her. "He and Simmons had just got married and we were on top of things, i refused to leave the base in case i, you know destroyed the world. Yoyo was on bedrest after getting injured in the field so most of our team was with her except for May who was trying to find Coulson. I manned the security moniters and a few floors had gone dark because of the tear and i went to check it out. Fitz reactivated an android to keep the rest of the team occupied." She rambled, looking at her hands. "He told the others he had seen the doctor which kept them in a group so they wouldnt get hurt, he programmed the android to stand guard so he could do what he thought needed to be done." She didnt continue, she knew they were watching her but she couldnt form the words. Fitz had been her closest friend after Jemma had gone Plague crazy, he was like a brother to her and he, he just. She didnt realise she was crying.

"AC, he's dying from an old wound and he didnt tell us, he's been like a father to me and he was just going to put me in charge and Die." she laughed humerlously, she didnt care if the tears fell, this is what they wanted to know, let them see her pain. If they still wanted to send her back to shield after this then they werent the people she had gotten to know over the last two weeks, certainly not people she could ever trust.

"May trained me to fight, AC trained me to Lead, they were psuedo parents to our group. Now Jemma has a god complex, same as Yoyo, they survived in the future so they dont think they can die now and they both agree with Fitz. Defend what he did." She took a deep breath, controlling herself. "That was my family for so long, the people i'd die for but now. Now Im destined to destroy the world, and im back to having nothing to live for, again." It wasnt true, She realised when Wanda squeezed her hand. She had reasons.

"Im sure they had reason" Bruce started, she glared at him and he backed off a bit.

"I dont care what they thought. Whatever they were thinking at the time, even thinking about doing that means they cant be trusted. I trusted them more than i trusted anyone in my entire life, i joined shield for them and i did whatever i could to protect them." The feeling of betrayal melted to anger as she spoke, her words getting a bit of bite to them, her nails dug into her palm as she clenched her fist not in Wanda's hand. Bucky looked up at her, staring hard.

"What did he do" Bucky said, his stern voice cutting her off when she paused for a breath. He looked, different, leaning forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him, Steve gave him a wary look as his friends shoulders strained slightly. She sniffed, wiping her eyes and straightening her back. His arms were tensed, eye's dark as they watched her.

"Like i said, The doctor liked this patients awake when he experimented." She started, swallowing hard. "He knocked me out while i was distracted, tied me to a gurney and then, once i woke up, he cut the implant out of my head while i begged him to stop." Several faces paled. Bucky's stony look held her eyes but she got glimpses of Steves colour draining from his face. Tony's eye's dropped and he ran a hand over is forehead, Wanda's grip loosened for a moment before hold her tighter. Natasha didnt make a sound but Clints chair scratched against the floor as he sat up straighter. "He didnt use anything to numb the area and the implant was wired into my nervous system." She told them honestly. "It's the reason we hadnt tried to remove it already."

Bruce was shaking his head with a disgusted look. "One wrong move and you'd be paralysed." He said.

"He told me it was the only way to close the rip, consequences didnt matter. Jemma hardly argued as a guard stopped her from getting to close." She watched Bucky as his jaw clenched, his muscles flexing. "Thats, why i ran. Why i've been on the run. Between that and Coulson getting chummy with the people who want to lead me down the path that actually destroys the world, I'd do anything to avoid being sent back." She finished, letting everything she said sink in. Tony wore a scowl, staring straight ahead hand on his forehead. Wanda had a slight glo to her, eye's dark as she stared at their joined hands.

"excuse me." Bucky said after getting up from his seat abruptly. Her eyes followed him as his chair Skidded in the opposite direction, he marched out of frame, her eye's fell to her lap once he was gone.

"Thank you, Daisy" Steve said. "Im sorry, i know that wasnt easy" he ware a torn look, probably wanting to check on his friend or feel pity for the girl in front of him. She hated that, she didnt want anyones pity.

"Are you going to send me back?" She asked bluntly letting go of Wanda's hand so she could cross her arms over her chest. Her hand was immediately feeling cold at the loss and she almost went back for it.

"Not a chance" Clint said immediately, she didnt meet his eye, still trained on Steve.

"No, we had already decided not too, but this confirms it." She wanted to let out a relieved breath but she could sense a, but. "But" There it was.

"The mission we came here to do, i think we might have to bring it home"

"Why?" Wanda asked, her hand remaining in the same spot Daisy left it.

"It's Hydra intel, a lot of mention of Shield, Ward and A certain team that," He looked too Tony who nodded in agreement. "Seems to have a lot to do with you."

"Skye right?" Tony asked, his demeanor changing from pensive to curious. "Steve mentioned you went by that, same as an older file we have on you, Ward mentions a Skye a lot on here" He said holding up a hard drive. Her eye's narrowed in on it and she couldnt hide her surprise at the sight of it.

"Recognise it?" Steve asked. It was battered and scratched but the stickers and scribbles on the hard drive were distinct. She nodded.

"yeah, thats mine" She said, trying to remember the last time she had it, before Ward took it? she could've sworn she stole it back. "after shield fell i erased my teams identities and backed up all the intel we had on the bus before wiping everything clean, that has the only copies but its geometrically locked."

"Ah, that is why I couldn't get into those files" Shuri said, thumping her fist to her thigh for not considering it.

"I dont suppose you could get into those locked files." Tony asked, she considered it, they were old shield cases and their identities that she had erased from the world, she thought of Coulson.

"why?"

"Because hydra had it" Steve said. "and the files on here have a lot to do with your team and things you have just mentioned"

"Yeah, just what do you know about Coulson, you mentioned him just before, i assume you meant Agent Coulson or Whats that, AC?" Tony asked putting the pieces together, she didnt want to start lying now, she tried to avoid mentioning for his sake but she must have slipped up when she started rambling, she cursed under her breath. She met their eyes. It was about time they knew.

"He's the director of shield." she said with a sigh.

* * *

 ***Ba dum Chii***

 **"oh wait, wrong sound."**

 ***duh duh** duhhhhh *****

 **Okay! the thing is, i dont want to rush this story but i also kinda want to get the history out of the way to make room for actual relationships to bloom without the 'whats she hiding' part. Daisys been through A LOT guys. A LOT!. Any way like i said before Reviews give me life! i hope you like this and dont forget to let me know if you think its moving to fast/ slow.**

 **By the way, as a fellow reader i generally get impatient when there are slow burn relationships so i dont want to do that but i also dont want to just throw the characters together for the sake of it so give me your opinion on this too. Chapter nine's in the works check in soon.**

 **{IMPORTANT}**

 **Side note, i have written some darker themes for the next chapter to do with self harm. If anyone has a problem with this i could remove it and write around it or just put warning in. What do you think? Please let me know, i'll try space this posting out while i work on the next chapter. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: talk of suicidal thoughts in this chapter - if you dont want to or cant read it i have put warnings. jUST SCROLL PAST THE SECTION AFTER SSKIPSKIPSKIP THATS IN BOLD AND ENDENDEND AT THE END.**

 **i was just really thinking about darker situations and how people would feel, let me know what you think.**

 **Also, i know its meant to be SO for supervising officer but i didnt want it to get mistaken as significant other so i used CO for commanding officer instead.**

 **GAH these are getting away from me, last two were over 7,000 words each. How do you guys like the long chapters, should i shorten them? cause right now theyre just getting longer my goal was 6,00 each and this alone is over 8,000 hehehe.**

OH Layne! i went nearly a week without writing anything and then i was so happy with your review that i felt bad for slacking off so im back onto chapter 10.

 **I was going to wait a little longer to upload but i wont have electricity tomorrow and id like to have a bunch of reviews (hint hint) when i check back in Late tomorrow or the next day. No but for real the plots coming together and this chapters pretty long so you guys deserve a little extra.**

ENJOY

* * *

Steve found Bucky near his old hut, chopping wood with a sour expression on his face.

"Shouldn't have put her through that" Bucky said as he approached, not looking his way as he grabbed another log.

"We needed to Buck," Steve said. "And you know it" He stopped close enough to talk to his friend without getting in his way.

"There are other ways, didn't need to be an audience"

"Its the team Buck, If she's going to join up we all need to know about her," Steve argued.

"There were other ways" Bucky repeated, slamming the ax right through the log in one swing, he tossed it aside, grabbing another. Steve sighed.

"She's the one in the files, that Ward was after," He said, Bucky nodded, figuring as much. "Coulson's the guy tony and I thought it was, Said they used the same formula they used on her to save him." He told him, repeating what Daisy had said after Bucky left. "She's a tough girl" He commented, looking for a reply from his friend.

"Really Steve, I hadn't noticed," Bucky commented, turning the blond leaning against a tree.

"Oh you've noticed plenty Buck" Steve replied with a knowing look. Bucky threw a log at him which he ducked to avoid.

"none of that, not after the elevator escapade," Bucky said pointing a warning finger at him. Steve backed off.

"Fine fine, You ready to go home?"

"The Mission"

"Will be handled from the tower" Steve confirmed, Bucky nodded.

"Think she'll avoid us when we get back?" he asked curiously, putting the ax down and heading over to where Steve stood.

"We'll give her a day," Steve said as they turned back to the building where Tony and the others were. "Nat said they have spent the last few days watching movies, sounded like she was getting comfortable. Just gotta hope her fight or flight doesn't kick in"

"What do we do if she runs?" Bucky asked, thinking practically.

"We try to find her, It's too dangerous out there alone"

"And if we cant find her?" He said, dread evident in his voice.

"We try to stop anyone else from finding her," Steve said, smiling reassuringly at his friend. "Like I said. She's tough Buck."

"She'd have to be after going through all that"

"You okay?" Steve asked, noting his friends contemplative look.

"Just thinking about the Hive guy, Mind control's, not fun," He said, feeling bad that Daisy had to go through that. It surprised him how she could still find the energy to act so happy. He wouldn't have guessed she had been through that with how she acted in the Cafe.

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve asked, referring to Buckys own experience, he smiled at his friends worry but shook his head.

"I'm good, where'd the conversation go after I left," he asked. It was a bit of a walk back to the building so they took their time.

"She went over a few things about Coulson, what she knew about how he survived. Said the hard drive we had was originally hers." Bucky gave him a curious look. "She erased her team's existence from pretty much everywhere and put all their information from the bus, the plane they worked from, on it before erasing any other copy so that Hydra didn't get it." Bucky nodded in understanding.

"What time we heading back?" Bucky asked.

"Tomorrow morning, after a run maybe, I'll talk to Tony." He nodded. His eye's going dark.

"Im gonna kill them" Bucky said Darkly after a moment of silence. Steve looked at him sideways.

"You dont do that anymore." Steve reminded him. Bucky shook his head.

"I dont care, you dont do that to a person without consequences," Bucky said. He had made sure anyone involved in his torment was punished, he'd do the same for Daisy.

"Buck, they're still her family," Steve told him weakly.

"Not anymore, they dont deserve to live let alone call themselves family." His jaw was clenching and he had to flex his hands to calm down. Thats why he had stormed out, he didnt want Daisy to see him go off an if he had stayed he was sure he would of trashed the place. Daisy didnt need to see him like that, especially after telling them so much about her past, every bad thing that haunted her.

"We'll keep em away" Steve said. "Protect her"

"She's not going in that machine Steve" The brunette replied sternly. "I know it helped you but this is different."

"I know Buck, we can find and destroy it when we get back. She's not gonna get anywhere near it." Steve confirmed, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"There you are James" Shuri sad, waiting for them outside the door. "i told you I wanted to run some tests on that arm before you did anything else"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" He replied, shaking his head. She scolded him for leaving but was careful not to bring up the daisy, girlfriend issue

"Did you do this?" She said crossly when they turned to the door, he flushed pink. There were several large indents in the wall where he had, let off some steam.

"I'll fix it" He said guiltily. Shuri rolled he eyes while Steve scolded him. "hey, it was that or your fancy tech"

"I'll tell my brother that it was Tony who did it" Shuri said with a smirk. Steve raised a doubtful eyebrow. "With his suit of course" Shuri assured him. "Poor guy could hardly dent a pillow let alone a wall by himself" She chuckled.

* * *

Wanda had accompanied her back to her room but didn't come in, she had given her a soft smile before turning back to the elevator and Daisy couldnt find the words to ask her to stay. She sat and stewed in her thoughts instead, all by herself.

She felt a twinge of guilt at revealing Coulsons secret, that quickly disappeared when she realized it didnt hurt him. The most he'd get would be a scolding from the Avengers, her actions didnt harm him. Not like his did, his would, if he ever got her in that machine. She decided she didnt owe him the courtesy of keeping his secrets. She wasnt going to lie to these people if she could help it.

"Destroyer of worlds" She mused for the thousandth time as she wandered through the apartment. She had thought about it back at the base, turned the words over till they lost all meaning, even saying it now, she couldnt see how she would ever become that willingly. She exhaled deeply, deciding to run a bath and just soak for a while.

Daisy made a tea while the water was running, adding an obscene amount of bubbles when she returned to it. It took a while, being so large, so she used that time to look over herself. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at the way her hair fell in messy waves over her shoulders, her fringe brushed back into her hair now that it had grown out, she thought of cutting it now by herself but moved on. Her cheeks were fuller, they had sunk in for a while and she was often surprised by how much that had improved. The blue bags under her eyes were gone, she looked healthy and she didnt even have any make up on, not bothering to replace yesterdays after her shower earlier that morning.

She looked at the scar across her cheek that she usually covered up, she wondered if anyone had noticed it or if her hair had covered it from view. She ran her fingers over the slightly paler skin tracing the different texture of it before her fingers slipped to the one behind her ear. It was fully healed but the scar was rough and ugly, she tried not to look at it but got curios occasionally. She tended to use it as a reminder, why she would never trust them again.

The bath filled and she turned the taps off slipping out of her clothes and into the steaming water. She relished the burn as she got accustomed to the temperature, dropping her head to the edge and letting the bubble consume her.

"Destroyer of worlds" she said again, tracing her scars, she counted them.

"one, two" the ones on her stomach. "Three, four" entrance and exit wounds from being shot by the coulson android. "five, six, seven." Stab wounds from the russian. She remembered the bullet wound on her other shoulder, Jemma had had to dig that bullet out "eight, nine, ten." The scar on her cheek that her mother gave her, the scar behind her ear. She stopped counting. Instead she tried to recall the reactions of the others when she spoke. She was surprised by how calm they had been when she finished explaining everything to them, even seemed understanding of her reasoned to not mention Coulson. Part of her wanted them to curse her, call her a monster and toss her into a cell where no one, especially Shield, would ever find her. The bigger part of her didnt want that, was relieved they had been so open and understanding. When she was done they had let her leave, Clint and Nat had stayed to Organise the boys return.

"Bucky" she mumbled. Thinking of his reaction, he looked angry, annoyed, he had stormed out when she had finished. Did he think Fitz was right, no not likely after what he had been through. Maybe he thought Fitz was an idiot for removing the device, unleashing her power and the monster she had the potential to be. He was an assassin, he had to know that sometime's it was better to take someone out.

She thought of the things she had unitentionally forget to mention, Rubys death, the cure she had found for coulson. She had done all she could to prevent that future before she left.

* * *

 **SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP - DARKER CONTENT - SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP**

* * *

She looked to the sink where she imagined a pair of scissors or shaving razors to be. She considered it, ending the problem then and there. She thought of the pain, the relief she'd feel. She tried not to think about the days she would do that, hurt herself to get some of the pain out, using the feeling to get some sort of relief from the pain of being alone. It didnt last long, just a few months when she was a teenager after being moved around a few too many times. She gritted her teeth, tracing the side of her arm. She never went deep enough to scar too much and after a while, they had faded, she hadnt done it since but she thought about it a few times recently. Not for relief though.

She cursed Coulson for not leaving her behind in the future. They couldn't find a solution to the problem but she could, one cut, one shot, one step, whatever way she needed she should do it, end the threat since no one else would. A tear slipped out and she clenched her fists. She couldnt do it of course, she had gotten attached, found reasons to live. Help in humans, protect her friends, whether they deserved it or not, and now the others who she was just starting to get to know.

"youve got time" she told herself. She thought about it, she had to have time, if it seemed like it was getting too dangerous to continue on, to risk anyone else, then she would do it but until then. She sniffled, sinking deeper into the water. She was going to enjoy whatever time she had with these people who had taken her in. She'd ignore shield and her destiny and live her life, for as long as it lasted. She nodded, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END**

* * *

"That must be freezing by now" Natasha said as Daisy's eye's slid open, she didnt jump, used to Jemma or May interrupting her baths. "Cold?" The red head questioned. Daisy looked at the clock on the wall, trying to remember when she had gotten into the bath. She shrugged.

"it's not too bad actually." Daisy replied, lying as the luke warm water stirred at her movements. "As long as i dont move" she grumbled. Natasha smirked and grabbed a towel, dropping it on the bench by the bath and turning away so Daisy could get out. "Thanks"

"You okay?" she asked when she turned back to her, She shrugged in reply.

"I just relived some of the worst events in my life, im dealing." She told her.

"Deal later" Natasha said, gesturing her head to the other room. "Clint complained that you missed the last half of the Lord of the ring trilogy, something about missing the best fight scene's."

"You mean the best legolas scenes?" Daisy corrected. "let me get changed and i'll join you." She moved to head to her room for clothes and was surprised to find Natasha following her closely She closed the door after herself once in Daisy's room and waited. Daisy sighed.

"Whats wrong now?" She asked, not daring to look at the red head.

"We're sorry we put you through that" She said honesty. "but you understand we had to." Daisy nodded minutely.

"I understand completely, It was just hard." She admitted looking through her small supply of clothes so she wouldnt have to turn around. Natasha waited, watching her movements.

"if you ever need to talk to any of us about anything." She said after Daisy had stopped her movements for a while. "I know its hard to let people in, after everything." Daisy turned to her with glassy eyes and a crinkled forehead. Natasha moved forward immediately, opening her arms to the other girl who fell into her embrace.

"Its gonna be okay Mishka, your one of us" She assured her as the brunette held her close. It was rare for Natasha to let someone in so easily, it generally took months but this girl was so different. She didnt need to be monitered like a threat, thats what she had been treated like for too long, always monitered at some point in her life. She felt for her, remembering her time in the red room, under watchful eyes, before moving to shield. She was a threat too, Once.

"Your safe" Daisy nodded against her, taking a moment to calm herself before speaking.

"I'm not usually this emotional" Daisy told her.

"I believe you, May trained you after all." Natasha smiled.

"can you not do that?" Daisy asked, almost pleading. Natasha raised a curious brow. "Reassure me, I'll stay here if you need me too but i dont want you say im one of you." The assassin almost looked offended before Daisy continued, "I've been let in. I've let others in too many times to have to deal with getting tossed out again." She was blunt, realising it was the only way to really get her point across. Natashas small smile was sympathetic.

"We started scouting you when you took them building down in LA" Natasha said. "You were called a vigilante at the time and Clint and I started trying to find something on you, to see if you were a threat or asset. We wanted you long before shield put us on your trail, the chances we would ever give you over to shield was minimal at most and then after James realised he knew you it was decided you would have your own choice in the matter." She explained, Making it clear that they werent offering her a place out of pity after hearing her story.

"You were scouting me?" Daisy questioned, She had pulled away from Natasha, turning her back to her so she could change. "Back in LA that was months ago" she paused in thought. She had been on the run for months, how long ago was LA, a year?

"11 months to be more specific." Natasha said helpfully.

"Why, all i did was smash some buildings as far as the press knows."

"and save people from a collapsing bridge, cut off funds to a terrorist group and word is, donated the stolen money to orphanages, charities, even a couple of families. Few criminals do that, We were keeping out for powered people after we found Wanda and Pietro, to help or watch." Natasha said after listing what she had been doing. "Difference is, the team took a liking to your style, well Tony did, thinks of you as chaotic good and Steve agreed with him."

"So what you voted?" Daisy snarked, Flattered that the Avengers had been scouting her.

"Kind of, Tony and Steve have a joint leadership going on. Clint and i do the background checks, Buckys the muscle" She winked "And if need be, Wanda can get a sense of what type of person they are on first meeting. Clint and i had a tough time finding anything on you, had to dig fury out of hiding for that."

"You were scouting me?" She repeated in disbelief, hooked on the thought. Natasha smiled and moved over to her. She was dressed now, in loose track suit pants and a tank top, no point hiding the scars now.

"It's up to you if you want to join us, but you are more than welcome to do so if you wish, we wont rush you for an answer." Natasha told her, holding her gaze, Daisy nodded. She decided to think it over. "Okay, well, boys are back tomorrow and if we dont get out there right now then Clints gonna whine." Daisy smiled, she felt relief, an airy feeling lifting her spirits, she let her earlier thoughts go.

"Well the popcorns nearly cold now, you werent badgering her again were you Nat?" Clint teased. Natasha leaned over him for some popcorn before flicking his nose harshly.

"Just play the movie" She said, sitting beside him, Daisy sat between her and Wanda, once the girl moved the blanket and patted the empty spot in invitation. She mouthed a thank you before snuggling in, Clint pressed play and grinned madly, telling them pizza would be up soon.

"Just how Many time's have you seen this?" Daisy asked him at the pure excitement on his face.

"How many is to many?" He questioned, wild smile still firmly in place as he glanced at her. She shrugged smiling before turning her eyes back to the screen. They managed to watch the whole thing before Wanda and Daisy Crashed during the credits. Natasha and clint put another movie on and huddled together, deciding to sleep on the couch one more night. So Daisy was assured she wasnt alone.

* * *

They were up early the next morning, going through their usual Tai chi ruitine before heading to the Kitchen, deciding to get a start on the celebration.

"so how does this work?" Daisy asked as she followed Clint to the kitchen where he examined the contents of the fridge. "Is it just like streamers and jump scares or super fancy with, candles and stuff?" she could picture both, one being like something youd see in a fancy movie, the other leaning more towards a childs birthday party."

"heh no, its like a family dinner. We get The place looking all perky and I cook an amazing dinner. There's a christmassy feel to it."

"Its comforting," Wanda added, joining her behind Clint, she placed a box of decorations on the bench. "We find its nice to come back to a warm welcome."

"Oh, Cool" She was a little lost for words, The Avengers were even more like a family than her team had been. "Whats in the box?" She asked, feeling a bit intrusive once again. Wanda gestured for her to look through it.

"We've all tossed stuff in there, things that mean something or make us comfortable, we spread it out around the room, hang it up and just make the place festive."

"So, like christmas decorations, but with meaning." Daisy summed up, carefully handling the objects. There was silver white tinsel, Little arrow heads on a length of wire. She found baseball cards and lights shaped like baseball bats that flashed red white and blue when she switched them on.

"Help me put them up?" Wanda asked softely, Daisy looked at her blankly before hearing what she said, busy admiring the memories in the box. She nodded and let Wanda grab the first thing which was the silver tinsel. They strung it around the Windows and around the tops of doorways. She was suprised by the amount there was,, her eyes sparkling as she looked at their handy work It ran right round the room and then around the windows, giving the room a slightly winter feel. Wanda grabbed some lights out of the box a gestured for her to do the same. She found a length of white led lights and hung it close to the tinsel, giving it a brighter look as the light caught it.

Next she grabbed some blue lanterns and placed them on the smaller tables in the room, moving anything that was on them to one corner of the room out of the way. Wanda Hung the String of bats around a coffee table and another around a kitchen bench. daisy now stood on said bench, Hanging the little arrows on the edge of the kitchen wall so you had to walk beneath them to get to the next room, she caught Clints smile at the sight of them.

Natasha joined them shortly after She and Wanda had emptied the box, having been on a call with Tony to arrange their return.

"Theyre set to be back by 2." She said, taking in the room.

"Then we have time to stop for breakfast", Clint said, carrying a tray of food to the table. Daisy hadnt realised he had been cooking till now, to busy hanging stuff up. They all moved to the table to eat.

"Very nice" Natasha said when she sat done, speaking of the food and the room. Wanda nodded proud at their efforts,

"I very much like what you did with those lights Daisy, It makes the Silver stand out very well." Her eye's ran over the lentgh of it as Daisy watched her, wondering if the lights or tinsel were what comforted her. Wanda averted her eye's abruptly with a grimace.

"hey, you okay?" Daisy asked with worry, dropping her fork to grab Wanda hand. Wanda gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, Sorry"

"For what?" daisy questioned, confused by the girls guilty eyes.

"I let the wall slip and saw your thought" Daisy tilted her head, her eyebrow arched slightly. "i didnt mean to. It takes a while too remove the connection after being in someones head and i got distracted." Wanda appologised.

"Hey its okay, what more could you possibly see by this point" Daisy tried to joke. "Dont worry about it, what did you see?" she asked, not worried about Clint or Natasha hearing about her current thoughts.

"You wondered if the lights or Tinsel were mine." Wanda said, Daisy nodded, taking her turn to give a guilty no at being nosy. "It's the Tinsel. My brother Pietro, he liked the name Quicksilver, when we got our powers. It was his secret identity." She laughed warmly, her lips quirking into a smile. "That why its silver" Daisy nodded, returning her warm smile.

"And the lights?" Daisy questioned.

"Theyre kind of for everyone" Clint answered, Daisy reluctantly turned slightly away from Wanda to listen to Clint. "A bunch of us have issues, i dont know why but the lights are just calming. Keeping us in the light, out of the darkness for a while."

"I get that, I refused to turn the light off in my bunk after I transformed. The darkness gave me nighmares." Daisy admitted. "i assume the red white and blue is for mr America?"

"And the baseball cards, Tony chose the lanterns, their designed to look like little arc reactors since thats the thing that saved his life and led to his Suit." Clint explained. "The arrows are mine" he said, smiling fondly towards Natasha.

"we should get something for you to put up Daisy" Wanda suggested. Daisy gave a half smile, the only comforting thing she could think of was her shild badge, that had made her feel like she belonged and once they had set up new shield, coulson had let her keep hers as a keepsake but she left it at the base in case it could be tracked like coulsons had.

"I'm okay, those light are plenty comforting." They didnt push, they returned to eating, listening as Clint assigned the jobs while he planned the meal. I wasnt until halfway through breakfast that she noticed his bruised knuckles.

"Woah, what happened there?" She asked, leaning over to re-load her plate. He glanced at the marks then moved his hand out of her site,

"Didnt wrap my hands properly before hitting the bag this morning." He lied, getting up from his seat. Natasha sighed, probably dissapointed in his excuse. Clint was quick to scurry away with the excuse of cleaninig dishes. Daisy watched him, moving to follow him, Natasha held out a hand to stop her.

"Dont worry about it Daisy. Not today" Natasha said sympathetically. Daisy was confused, wondering how that really happened. She nodded her acknowledgment to Natasha anyway and shovelled the remaining food she had into her mouth then went about her jobs.

She and Wanda headed down to her appartment to grab all the extra bedding they had been using so that they could re purpose it back in the main living rom.

* * *

Natasha moved over to Clint once the girls were gone, holding out her own hand for him to take, he did. She turned it over with a shake of her head.

"Lucky its not bad" She said, pulling out a med kit. His lip quirked and she cut it off with a glare."You could've broken something." she scolded.

"They tortured her Nat" Clint said softly.

"So you beat up a wall?" She asked, "who'd that help?"

"the sorry sucker who didnt have to deal with my fists." Clint replied honestly, his tone a bit dark.

"and that would be?" Natasha asked as a few names came to mind.

"A few names come to mind, Coulson for one. He has a lot to explain but its That Fitz guy mostly" he growled.

"we cant go acting like brutes, you know that. She's to voulnerable at the moment and we dont want to scare her off." she said.

"Says the woman that didnt want her on the team" Clint said harshly. She gave him hurt look and appologized.

"You know why" Nat said, treating his hand roughly.

"I know, im sorry. But she's cleared now." Clint replied softly.

"She is, And if she decides to stay, it had to be her decision." Natasha told him "I doubt James took it any better than you" Her expression softened as she wrapped his hand. "you should tell her, if she chooses to stay." she said. "It might help."

"she just came clean about everything, lets give her some time to settle back in first" Clint said, Natasha rolled her eye's.

"i said if she chooses to stay, which means after she's decided Clint."

"she will stay." He said confidently, she smiled then slapped him on the head.

"we have a training facility for a reason, if i find you punching holes in your nest again i'll ground you" she threatened.

"Sorry, i just lost my head for a while." She landed a soft kiss on his lips at his puppy dog eye's.

"I know. But, once she agrees to stay for good, we will really be able to keep her safe." Nat assured him. The elevator dinged and Daisy grimaced aloud at the sight in front of her.

"not near the food, anywhere but near the food" She begged. Wanda laughed with her and clint flipped them off earning a smile from Nat who gave him one more kiss before getting out of his way as he turned to prepare more food, Putting on a roast for the boys return. She moved to the Living room, helping to turn the couches into individual, overstuffed, nests.

The girls had managed to find blankets that represented each members colours and used them to personalize the seats, Smiling at their work once finished. Clint listened from the kitchen as they suggested more ways to spruce up the place until Daisy put music on, loud, and he was left with the sound of them singing along to 80's pop hits.

Its the, _eye of the tiger._  
Its _thrill of the fight._  
 _Rising up to the challenge of our rivals._  
 _And the, last known survivor._  
 _Stalks his prey in the night._  
 _And he's watching us with the eye of the tiger._

He turned his attention back to the job at hand, moving things around the bench so that there was some kind of organization going on. He put a few big pots of water on th stove, thankful for its large size and prepped the different meats to be put in the oven. He got lost in his work, the sound of the girls making excellent background music as he fell into familiar movements.

He nearly jumped when Wanda pranced into his peripheral vision some time later.

Would you like some help?" Wanda asked, her cheeks red from exhaustion after Dueting Girls just wanna have fun with the others. Clint smiled brightly and gave her a nod, gesturing to the piles of vegetables that he had started peeling and chopping.

"Geeze Clint you should of given us a yell" Daisy said when she bounced in after Wanda, Natasha close behind.

"Its no problem" Clint said, chopping carrots. "But since your here." He smiled. "How are you at chopping pumpkin?" He asked seriously. She squinted at him, pretending t think on it.

"A solid seven out of ten, thirty percent of diced chunk have peel or pips attached." She said, straightening.

"Nat, Quality control." Clint said, gesturing for Daisy to get to work, she gave a serious nod before her smile broke out. Nat rolled her eye's her eyes bright, Clint gave her a peck on the lips and she took a seat on the bench beside Daisy, she held a bowl and a knife to cut any imperfections off if need be. Wanda Continued with the potatoes, making quick work of them.

Music played in the background and after a little while they started humming along, shuffling around, swaying back and forth. Wanda's smile was bright as Daisy bumped her hip with her own, moving to the beat. He shared a comfortable look with Natasha.

"Stop with the goey eyes you too." Daisy said, catching them staring. "Whats next?" She clapped her hands together, vegetables boiling on the stove as the meat sat in the oven. Clint looked around, they were done until the vegetable's were ready to go in the oven.

"We can rewatch the fellowship of the ring" He suggested, dropping the last dish into the dishwasher, Daisy rolled her eye's.

"No, anything but that" Wanda pleaded, having enough of dwarves and Elves for one year, or month.

"Brave than" Daisy decided cheerfully, "Did i return that?" she questioned, moving to the dvd cabinet.

"It's uh, in the Dvd player" Clint mumbled, scratching his head embarrased. Daisy gasped.

"You watched it without me, thats low Clint" she mocked hurt, Dropping to a spot on one of the couches made up of Purple and silver blankets. Clint looked amused when Clint pointed his out, similarly coloured though his purple blankets were much darker, Nats was beside his as Wands was beside Daisy. Nat and Wanda had simmilar spots to though where Natashas was black and red, Wandas was silver and red.

"Who's idea way this, its cute" He mused. Daisy smiled proudly.

"Daisy found these when raiding the cupboards in tony's extra linen closed on the guest floor. Daisy laughed.

"Yeah, either he really likes collecting coloured blankets or he has a secret crush on you all and planned to gift you your signature colours." She nodded to herself. "I hope its the crush thing cause that could get interesting." She smirked, Clint laughed with her, mused by the idea.

"Just press Play" Wanda said with an eye roll. She did and they all snuggled in to enjoy the movie, pausing it to switch the vegetables to the oven when they were ready.

* * *

Clint got them off the couch after the movie, offering to teach Daisy Archery, Wanda had politely rejected all his previous offers.

"That would be so cool." Daisy said brightly, jumping up from her seat. they stretched and moved to the kitchen, following Clint.

"I'mm just going to go get a status update on the boys, make sure they didnt get distracted." Natasha said, breaking away from the group.

"Oh can i come?" Daisy asked brightly, excited to check in, she hesitated after the words left her mouth.

"of course, i'll show you how to work Tony's system later as well." Natasha said, not missing a beat. Daisy smiled again, following the assassin to the elevator.

"So, do we get dressed up for some greeting or.." She questioned on their way up.

"We get a little dressed up to eat, like one would for a family occasion," Natasha explained, careful with how she said family. "But when they get back we usually just wear what we woke up in" Daisy smirked, raising an eyebrow at the other woman as the elevator door opened. "What we wore that morning."

"Comfort clothes" Daisy said, helping her out.

"yes, its a familiarity."

"make's the return more comfortable. Understandable." Daisy agreed, thankful she didnt have to change, really likeing how soft this outfit was.

"just a heads up" Natasha said, leading the way to the conference room. "Some people can be a bit nosy, few boundaries" She explained, stopping to type something into one of the screens. Daisy admired the size, bigger than the room they had at the base, More advanced systems too.

"If they see those they will ask questions," Natasha said as a blue screen came up. Daisy looked at her scars, the worst were hidden, just the gunshot wound in her shoulder and a few thin Scars from the Russians daggers. Daisy smiled softly.

"It's okay. I told you guys everything, there's no real reason to hide them." she said before rethinking. "Unless its going to make anyone uncomfortable, in which case i can-"

"Its fine Mishka, we all have our scars." Natasha assured her. "I just didnt want anyone to bombard you later on." She readjusted her jumper self consciously just before the screen lit up.

"Sam" Natasha greeted when his face flashed on the screen.

"Natasha, what can i do for you this fine day" He replied, eye's dodging between the screen and the controls in front of him.

"Just looking for an eta on your arrival," Natasha said. "You didnt get lost did you?" she quirked a brow.

"I resent that" He quipped happily. "we're close, bout twenty minutes out"

"behind schedule," Natasha chided.

"Hey hey hey, dont put that on me, the Iron dork was the one distracted by Shuri's newest tech. Speaking of, Capp said to give you a heads up." Sam said, "T'challa's heading our way in a couple days to help us out."

"With?" Daisy asked, forgetting herself.

"geez" Sam jumped. "Sorry, Man i didnt even see you standing there" She was amused by his response giving Natasha a look.

"he's not former shield." She told Natasha, to which the Assassin nodded.

"Sam worked in a special forces unit in the army." Natasha explained. She vaguely remembered looking over his info when researching the winter soldier, after he was identified to be on the same scene in new york.

"Nice to meet you" Dasiy said, Sam nodded with a laugh.

"Pleasure's mine." He replied. "Sorry about your team" He said, thinking of what he had heard her say. She tilted her head.

"Thanks" She said, not sure where to go from here. Sam looked around then leaned in closer to the screen secretively. Daisy glanced at Natasha who shrugged, watching the man on the screen in front of them.

"I suggest you dodge Tony for a while" He said, Daisy went cold before she could think. "he got hold of some Wakanda Candy and has been on a sugar high since we took off." Her fear was replaced by amusement when Tony's voice bellowed in the background.

"YES!" he yelled, "thats what im talking about Brucey, that exactly what we need" His voice was light and joyful.

"Oh god" Natasha grumbled. "Can you circle the city for a while, until he calms down?" She suggested.

"Ha, funny" Sam replied. "I've had to listen to him the whole flight back, thats why were late ive been going slow and taking the long way so he wouldnt ruin the feast. Only reason Steve or Bucky havent tossed him out the plane already is cause he agreed to play battleship with them." Daisy mouthed 'Battleship' to Natasha in question. She smirked but didnt reply.

"Great, we better go warn the others. " Natasha said.

"Oh god." Sam cursed.

"hey, who you talking to Bird man?" Tony called out in the background. Same looked irritated if slightly amused.

"I gotta go" He said, cutting the connection as Tony's face came into view.

"battleships?" Daisy questioned again, out loud this time.

"Tony usually refuses to play any board games with Steve. Thinks they're old school and cap has an advantage." She sighed. "C'mon, if i taser him when he steps off the pain he might be to annoyed to annoy us" Daisy laughed in approval

"that's good, but i think i have another, less painful idea" she suggested, chuckling at Natashas pout. "but we need to send someone on a shopping run real quick." Natasha looked curious as they headed back to the elevator, riding it down to the Living room to find Clint and Wanda setting the table. They moved over to grab glasses and cutlery while Natasha gave them the update before daisy explained her idea to approving smiles.

* * *

 **Ba dam da da - I swear the wrong tune keeps popping into my head.**

 **Had to end it here I think or else it was gonna go for wayyyyyy too long (it's already 6,500 without the author's note's) I think I have the base pretty much set by this point, most things are out in the open. I'm just gonna stop apologizing for spelling mistakes at this point because as annoying as they are, at least your getting more story. Personally id be happy with that.**

 **Okay, imma go. I finished this chapter on 10/05 after seeing infinity war for the second time. As usual I will keep spoilers out of this, the only spoilers you can expect will be from the TV show and any movie before infinity war, though I alter it a bit, FOR INSTANCE, WE STILL HAVE JARVIS WITH NO VISION. Also, tony and Bucky obviously worked their shit out.**

 **Right, the Skip part - if you skipped it, all you missed was Daisy thinking about her past and considering hurting herself if it were to put others in danger. There was no actual harm done in this scene, just thoughts, and memories. It ended with her deciding to live her life to the fullest for as long as she could, in case something were to happen where she to take drastic action.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what ya think!**

 **-**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing but i started writing more in my head and I don't think it'll sit well in the next chapter so. To thank you's for staying till after the credits, here's some bonus material *winks***

 **LOVE YA**

* * *

Bucky was up first, taking a walk of the border before breakfast. He had been up late that night, after Shuri finally let him go after running diagnostics on his arm and Chattering about Quake. She had been hesitant for all of 10 minutes before she asked questions.

"Is she as powerful as they say?" She asked. "I've analysed the footage we recieved, from when you started looking for her, and i still cant figure out where she got the tech to do that, i mean i have the tech to do that but the most advanced thing we have seen outside of Wakanda is Tony's suit. And thats." She tossed her head side to side, deciding on the right words. "Decent, its improved a lot recently but i really couldnt find where she would get the tech for that."

Bucky had listened, knowing how useless it is to interrupt.

"Well, the Inhuman powers do make sense. Sort of."

"Your King gets his power from a magical fruit" Bucky pointed out, to which Shuri pulled a face but nodded.

"Its science but, yes you are right. I've never met an inhuman before, what is she like, is there any chance she would be willing to let me test her powers out."

"I dont think tests are a good idea" She smacked his flesh arm.

"No, not medical tests you fool, I mean measure the power of her Quakes, see how powerful she can be in a controlled area. The facility downstairs is built to measure hits but im not sure its suitable, being underground i mean, thats just asking for trouble."

"Isnt that just what you do?" Bucky joked, Shuri smiled maniacally. "We gotta give her some time to adjust but you could probably bring it up to her next time you visit"

"Oh, she lives on the base with you" Shuri beamed, Bucky flushed at the thought. "So she is your ladyfriend." She punched his arm again joyfully.

"Nono, uh no shes just a friend. Like i said before. Anyway were in the tower at the moment, wont go back to the base for a while probably,Tony was renovating it and now he wants too add extra stability."

"Yep, That last Quake did more damage than i'd like to admit." Tony had said, walking in on their conversation. "Thats why im here actually.

"Whats the problem Tony?" Bucky asked and Tony looked between him and his arm, following the wires.

"How many time's have i offered to upgrade your arm?" He questioned in exasperation, Bucky sighed. "im hurt Barnes. Anyway, got any suggestions on Quake proofing the compound?" Tony asked, turning to Shuri.

"What kind of Thing are you looking for?" She replied, typing something into her holographic computer, blue and red lights twisting and moving faster than Buck could follow.

"I've already Hulk proofed the place but i did that to the tower too and there were signs of minor structual damage after Daisy's last episode." Tony explained, gesturing to an empty desk in question as he spoke. Shuri nodded her head to him and he pulled out his phone, transferring the information to the hologram he pulls up on the table. He flicks through a few files before opening a plan of the tower as well as one of the Base. "So, ive already got people working on renovating the rooms"

"Do not touch mine" Shuri told him.

"I know you and your Brother get to organize your own updates, but the rest of the structure needs to be reinforced and i was gonna power proof one of the training rooms"

"Finally, i have been suggesting for you to do that for-" Shuri complained, getting cut off.

"yeah i get it, thats why im here." Tony said, rubbing his temples. "look." He zoomed in on the images. "Im adding rooms to this wing, not touching yours, and whichever one Daisy has needs to be reinforced just in case."

"Okay so which one" Shuri mused. "oh that one" She point out, gesturing to the room beside the one buck knew was his own.

"Yeah im leaving," He said getting up.

"thats what i said to Steve, its strategically placed and-" Tony started, catching Bucky's attention. he could feel the trap but still he sighed as he stepped into it.

"Well" Tony clapped his hands together. "Knowing how much you super soldier like to punch things, my things" he comments under his breath, Bucky crosses his arms over his chest. "If her rooms reinforced then you wont do any damage punching the wall between the rooms" Bucky actually agreed that that was a good idea. There had been an incident where Bucky or Steve had punched right through the wall and into the next room and Tony was not happy either time. He was nodding along.

"Plus" Bucky cursed in his head as Tony continued. "its closer to the kitchen and she's already proved she has a big appetite." Bucky looked at him hesitantly, squinting slightly.

Tony gave him a daring smile but he resited questioning him, he was obviously up to something.

"Plus, if we put Quake here" Shuri started, pointing to the room she was talking about. "you can move the rest of your team to this wing and turn the rooms into a bigger training area, knock out these walls and reinforce these ones, add in.." She rambled on.

Bucky turned to leave, deciding this conversation wasnt for him, he got to the door when Tony called to him.

"Take offs at 10:00am" He called, spinning the hologram around and removing pieces from the Image, Shuri did the same, adding extra elements to it. Bucky gave him a nod in acknowledgement and opened the door, he heard Muffled laughter as he closed it and groaned, vowing to never leave Tony alone with Shuri again. He's such a bad influence. He thought, leaving the snickers behind as he headed to his room.

After his run he once again headed back inside to his room. He packed and headed down to the dining room, bag over his shoulder. They were all dressed casually today, as usual for a return mission from Wakanda. Steve sat with a bowl of cereal at the table beside Sam. Bruce and T'challa sat across from them.

"Your up late" Sam noted with a smirk, Bucky threw his bag at him, knocking the soldier out of his seat. The others laughed as Bucky went to the fridge.

"I," He said. "Was up late." He grabbed the milk and orange juice out. "Shuri insisted on running tests on my arm, only got away cause Tony started rambling about upgrading the compound again." Taking a seat at the table on Steve's other side he poured some Weatbix, covering them in sugar and pouring on the milk.

"Yeah he mentioned something about that, let him do what he wants." Steve said when Sam raised a hand to talk. "he'll just complain if you tell him off, anyway his upgrades are usually beneficial."

They nodded and went back to their breakfast.

"Tony says were out by ten" Bucky says after a while. T'challa and Steve had briefly gone back to their discussion, talking about their next mission but had stopped to eat.

"he's excited for Clints food" Steve said, "and i think Shuri gave him some ideas for Daisy's gauntlets, he wants to get back and work on them too."

"Thats not all she gave him" Bruce said with a sigh, pointing to the doorway as Tony entered, holding a box a Wakanda candy. "thats not good."

"I'll get the plane" Sam said seriously, shaking T'challas hand as a goodbye before heading upstairs.

"My god" Steve gasped. "Your sister might be evil" Steve joked to the king who gave him an amused yet appologetic look.

"I apologise Captain but it seems there is only so much Tony she can take." T'challa said, leaning back in his seat. "and after last time."

"Yeah yeah, we'll get him outta here" Bucky said, shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth as he took it to the sink. He downed the milk and turned to the king. "When can we expect to see you next?"

"Days or weeks, i just have to organize my absence," T'challa assured him, tilting his head proudly.

"You might want to bring Shuri," Bucky said, clapping the man on the shoulder as he headed for the door. "she said she wants to meet Daisy, well, Quake."

"Do not get me started, i almost hate you for sending her those files she can hardly keep quiet."

Steve laughed. "Sorry about that, we should get set."

"I will meet you upstairs," T'challa assured him and the two suer soldier went to collect the rest of their belongings, Bucky ducking to the side to grab his bag from where Sam had tossed it and then joining them. Steve smiled, excited to see the rest of their group. He caught Buckys smile, gathering he was excited for the same. Shuri, T'challa and Okyeo saw them off and they were on their way, with a hyped up Tony.

There was a small voice in his head that told him to be ready, i case Daisy decided to not join them, to run. He pushed it aside. Natasha had been keeping him updated on the events in the tower and from what she said, Daisy was settling, even the conversation this morning said she was upbeat. He had hope, for the team and for Bucky, he had hope.

"Lets go home" Steve said as same started the Quinjet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far guys gals and everyone in between!**

 **Hope this is good for you cause it put me over 8.000 words, yay.**

 **Review and check in soon for an update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 chapters already! Thanks for the support so far guys!**

 **SOrry if this is a letdown** i **had this chapter nearly up to 10,000 words and got worried about how long it was going** so i **have split it into two chapter** so i **can post one now. it would** of **been posted two days ago but** lifes **rough and** i **kept adding more whenever** i **had a chance so it got a little out of hand.**

 ** _LAYNE! - you are my favorite person! here i am having a rough week in a bit of a writing rut and along comes your_**

 ** _fantastically_ _long review which had me straight bac_ _ **k** to writing t_ _hank you so much_** i ** _really do love reading your reviews its just so! Amazing exactly what_** i ** _want to hear._ _Oh and glad you liked the BONUS scene._**

 **To all,** i wont **comment on how** i **feel about certain peoples actions in the shows or movies just so** assumptions **arent made as to how the story will go**. .

 **I love you all and thank you All for your reviews. Hence the reason** im **posting this so soon after the last chapter (Thank** layne **for that) its a little shorter but hopefully its enough to tide you over for a few days to give me time to write. Gosh,** i **hope** theres **no** cliff hanger **in this one!**

 ** _This is a happy chapter (or is it? mwahahaha! - ive only written 400 words before catching up on SHIELD so things might change, see bottom of the Page for details)_**

* * *

They expected to find Nat and the crew waiting on the top floor when they landed, as they usually did, but were welcomed only by Jarvis. Bucky sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder, tossing Steves to him when he caught up to the blond at the door.

"yo, Jarvis" Tony called, looking around confused. "where is everyone." Steve had confiscated the rest of his candy half way through the flight so the billionaire had mellowed the smallest bit.

"I apologize Sir, Miss Romanoff has me under secrecy protocols," Jarvis said, sounding genuinely sorry and slightly reluctant. Tony grumbled before spinning around, almost clapping.

"Oh, fun" he said, realizing everything was fine. "c'mon boys i can almost smell the food." Steves' feet were moving on their own and they all climbed into the Elevator.

"Thanks but I'll meet you guys after, whatever this is" Bruce said, Tapping on his tablet before disappearing in the direction of the staircase.

"Party pooper" Tony called as the doors closed. They went down two floors before the elevator stopped, lights dimming.

"You'll find your weapons in the slots to your right and left," Jarvis said after a short pause for the boys to panic slightly. Two slots popped open on the walls and they went on the defensive, looking at each other with worry. When looking into the slots they relaxed greatly, the postures calming as the pulled out the weapons, Smiles spreading on their faces, Bucky still looked apprehensive, not understanding what was going on until Steve handed him his weapon.

Steve pulled out his and Bucky's, A small plastic shield and two small Nurf guns for Steve and A large multi-chamber Nurf gun for Bucky. He took it with a raised brow to Steve as the blond shrugged in response, handing him a small bag with extra ammunition as he took his own, tying it to his belt as he pocketed one gun.

Tony two larger hand guns and a shield like Steve, who chuckled as Tony held it curiously. Sam had a gun similar to Bucky and what looked like throwing stars, he assumed they were meant to be like redwing and smiled.

"Dinner will commence when you successfully take out your enemy team, or when all weapons are empty."

"Woah woah," Sam said, trying to slip the star things into his pocket with little success. "what are the rules?" The elevator was moving again and they realized, once it stopped, that they were competing on the guest floor.

"the battle will commence in 10. 9. 8" Jarvis started counting down slowly.

"So no rules then" Sam groaned, not looking to forward to versing the assassin twins.

"Alright, split up." Tony said, getting into it. "Cap whats the go?" Steve sighed as the man in front of him bounced from foot to foot.

"Two to a room, coms on. Me and Buck will go left, you head right with Sam, start at the farthest room." Jarvis had stopped counting, the doors sliding open to reveal a dimly lit hallway with red lights stuck on the wall every few feet. The lights flashed in unison plunging the hall into darkness after every fifth flash. Steve nodded for them to go and turned left, shield high to protect Buck and himself.

Bucky wanted to ask Steve what the goal was here, was it to hit a certain object to take out the opponent or shoot a body part. He had examined the gun and bullets as the plan was laid out, finding the bullets to be squishy foam though the ends were a harder plastic he realized that they were probably kids toys, or training guns. Steve was in mission mode as he crept down the hall and Bucky followed his lead, checking their rear as Steve watched out for threats in front of them.

They each took a side to the first door, deciding it was a better idea to work their way down, less of a chance for someone to sneak up behind them. Steve gave the nod and Bucky pushed the door open, giving the blonde a chance to look in before smoothly moving through the doorway. Bucky checked their surroundings before backing into the room, guarding the door as Steve gave it a quick sweep.

Bucky listened for any sound of movement around them but only heard Tonys mumbled ouch from the opposite direction, he rolled his eye's. They cleared the room, moving to the one across the hall with the same movements. They continued this for another few rooms, Bucky cursing the amount of them as they moved on. There was a creak and he flung an arm out to push Steve out of the way as a bullet barely missed his head. His eye's widened, shocked by the attempted kill shot until he saw Natasha disappear out the doorway, he moved to follow but it was Steve's turn to move, tapping his ear.

"What you got Tony" Steve whispered into his com, putting a finger to his lips to shush Bucky, they flanked the doorway.

"Clint has arrows, Did you know they made nurf arrows?" Tony complained. "we just missed Him after he hit us but we still have two lives each apparently."

"What?" Steve asked, inclining his head, Bucky readied himself.

"We have three lives each, you get hit in a fatal spot your down one, or if you get his multiple times in a short space of time your out, Clint chose the second options before running off so watch you back." Steve nodded, diving through the doorway to an array of bullets, while he took their fire Bucky swung his own gun around the corner, firing with precise aim, Steve also pulled out one of his guns and fired a few rounds. After a pause in gunfire, Bucky looked back around the corner.

"Tony give you guys the rules?" Natasha asked, reloading her gun, Clint reloading is quiver beside her. Steve nodded, rubbing his arm a little where Buck assumed he had been hit.

"So I'm on two now right?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm on one now, thanks," Clint said, looking between the soldiers "but the rest of the teams got three so we're winning"

"For now" Bucky commented. The assassins backed away and the lights switched off again, on schedule. When they switched back on they were gone.

"Game on," Steve said with a giddy smile, Bucky grinned in return, motioning for the other man to lead.

"Is it really a good idea to follow them?' Bucky commented when Steve headed in the directions the others had disappeared. Steve paused then turned back the way they had come, heading straight to the room at the end.

Bucky went in first, Steve following closely behind. He moved for the bathroom as Steve moved to the kitchen, a slight noise caught his attention and he moved towards it, readying his gun, Steve yelped and Bucky fired, hitting the girl in the back of the head with one shot.

"Ouch" She groaned, rubbing her head with a groan.

"Sorry" He apologized as Wanda looked at him.

"Sorry?" Steve asked. "She just shot me" Steve complained with a laugh. Wanda smiled too, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry James, Payback is." Wanda started. PEW PEW PEW

"A bitch" A light and familiar voice said behind him. He had been distracted by Wanda's Pained, look after shooting her that he forgot about the fourth member of her team. Daisy was gone before he could recover, the bullets having a small pain to them where they hit. He took three in the back, losing a life. Wanda ran off after her, leaving Steve and Bucky to follow.

"We are very much going to lose this game" Steve said coming to stand by Bucky.

"Recon they're setting a trap?" Bucky asked, noting that both halves of the team had now gone the same way. Steve nodded in thought.

"Tony?" he said, tapping his com.

"Here Cap" There was the pwat pwat of nurf guns going off "Whats up?"

"Where are you?" He motioned for Bucky to follow as he headed for the door.

"We have Romanoff and Barton pinned in Daisy's room." Tony said the pwat pwat continuing in the background.

"Watch your six the other half of their team is headed your way now," Steve said, he sped up his pace, getting slightly irritated by the flashing lights.

"Holy, Mother fucker" Sam cursed as he took a hit. "Mayday mayday"

Steve and Bucky moved faster, taking aim As they ran.

* * *

After helping Clint and Wanda with the rest of the setup for the feast, Natasha headed out to pick up the weapons while, with Natasha's consent, Daisy instructed Jarvis on the plan. She told him what to tell the boys when they arrived, excited to find Tony had added secret draws into the elevator. She found a suit in one and a bag of peculiar looking food in the other. Placing both, carefully, on a table in Tony's lab. The Group chose their weapons when Natasha arrived before putting the rest in the elevator for the boys. Natasha messaged Bruce to see if he would be okay with playing but he kindly declined telling her he had something to check on before dinner. Though he was glad he wouldn't miss out on any food since he should be done about the same time they were.

Clint had chosen the Crossbow that Natasha picked out for him while the red head grabbed the handguns. Wanda had a shield, deciding it wasnt fair to stop the bullets with her powers. She grabbed a small gun too while Daisy followed Natashas move, grabbing the small handguns for herself. They moved down to her floor after Jarvis announced the Quinjets approach. They split up into two groups, comms on, while they slipped into different rooms.

Clint and Natasha headed towards Daisy's room, turning off a few doors down. They opened each door slightly as they went, opening one or two more than any other. Wanda looked to her for instructions, apparently deciding to follow her in this rather than taking lead herself.

"This, is going to be fun." Daisy smiled, letting her worries fade into the background as she decided what her plan was, they shared an eager smile before taking a deep breath and moving. Excitement coursed through her as she his, guns loaded, in a wardrobe in the room in the center of the hall. She wasnt sure how they work yet but if they operated like her than their shield training would kick in and they would go full mission mode, meaning she might get to see how they work as a team. No sooner were they in position the lights under the door dimmed and flashed red, Jarvis started counting down and She heard the boys footsteps once the elevator opened up. She heard tony's Muffled words as he told someone to follow him, said person grumbling something about tactics before their movements headed out of her earshot. On the other side, she Could just hear two more sets of footsteps disappearing in the other direction.

Quietly, she waited, heart pounding, she gently pushed the closet door open. Wanda followed her out and they crept to the door, Daisy in front. The Flashing of the lighs were disorienting but she counted the flashed between the blackout and light. They framed the door listening as doors opened nearby, after a few moments they realize they were getting further away.

"Ouch" Tony groaned to her left. She smiled at the sound, counting one life off.

The boys in the other direction continued their exploration while they waited in place, listening as soft footsteps headed their way. Daisy slipped the door open slowly, waving her hand out it to assure her team members it was her. The darkness his them from view as they whispered to each other.

"Tony down?" She asked.

"Sam and me as well" Clint said, Daisy pouted at him with dissapointment. "Dont give me any of that, he got lucky"

"You got sloppy" Natasha commented. "Come on"

"The boys are seven doors down, checking room by room."

"Typical," Natasha said with an eye roll. "Okay, Wanda come with me. Next room they go into, i'll distract them while you head to the room at the end of the hall, should give you time to hide while Clint and i take their attention. Daisy, break off a few doors away from us, when they head towards Wanda you get them from behind."

"What about you two?" Wanda questioned.

"We'll head back towards Tony and Sam Again, We get behind them and then after you two have taken out Barnes and Rodgers, you will come up on the other side of Stark and Wilson."

"What if they follow you down the hall?"

"Then we box them in that way, but i dont think they'll be dumb enough to fall into that trap."

"Okay then, lead the way, Romanoff." Daisy said, receiving an exaggerated eye roll from Clint.

They followed Natasha's plan, having it work out exactly the way she had planned it. Daisy waited for their footsteps to grow distant before following them down the hallway. She got there just as Wanda got hit, Trying not to laugh as Bucky Apologised, sounding so innocent. Steve Mocked him too as Wanda noticed her, she smiled, turning her attention to the boys.

"Don't worry James?" Wanda said, Her heavy accent bringing more sweetness to her voice. "Payback is" she started, setting Daisy up for her entrance. She took her aim, firing three shots before he could reload his gun.

"A bitch" She said, Finishing Wanda's sentence before fleeing back down the hall, she wanted to see the look on his face but she also wanted to win and getting shot wasnt going to help her with that. Wanda followed close by, Catching up to her pace easily. Daisy reloaded as she ran, sharing a giddy smile with the other girl. They could hear Tony's confident voice in the distance as he said something about trapping Clint and Natasha in her room.

"Poor, Naive Tony" She whispered To Wands as she took aim. Wanda followed her motion, They each ducked into the closest room they could, within firing distance to the boys before Firing, They stood across from each other, Listening to Sam swear as he took fire. Wanda Cursed moments later as she was hit from the opposite direction, she ducked away from the doorway, out of sight as Steve and Bucky approached from the other direction. Steve headed for Wanda's room so Daisy got ready to make her move.

The sound of a cannon echoed in the hallway, one after another. Daisy smirked wondering who was out.  
She rolled her shoulders before throwing herself out the door, slipping under Steve's legs and Crashing into Bucky behind him. Steve turned to fire at her and she Ducked out of the way avoiding his first shot but getting hit in the back of the head with the second.

"Really?" Bucky said. Eye's on Steve who gave him an appologetic look.

"Oops, sorry Buck," He said. Daisy Spun around and Fired on the super soldier, hitting him in the chest while he was distracted. Another Cannon rang through the hallway, Daisy Grinned.

"Your welcome," She told the assassin before sprinting down the hallway, hoping Bucky would move right past Wanda. He did, giving his friend a mocking disappointed look before following the brunette into the field. She caught Natasha's eye but couldnt see Clint, Tony was hiding behind an upturned hall table, looking hilarious behind the small object. She figured Natasha was toying with him now, being that he was hardly covered by the size of the table, she continued firing near hits at him everytime he moved to fire at her. She laughed, a little too loud and he smirked at her, Aiming his gun. She ducked easily but Wanda wasnt so lucky. Coming up behind her, Wanda pouted with a sigh as another cannon went off.

Daisy scowled at him, she went to fire but was hit from Behind, she spun on her heel. Bucky had a challenging grin on his face that she found contagious, it made it hard to be offended by the back shot.

"Shot in the back, really Barnes?" She teased anyway. He reloaded the gun as she shifted from foot to foot, she had one life left and so did he. A whistle drew his attention as Tony gestured for him to distract Natasha. Daisy ran, deciding to prolonge the game. It was just the four of them left and Natasha was playing with Tony, the way a cat would a mouse, clearly having fun teasing him. She ducked into one of the open doors, sprinting towards the bathroom and climbing into the tub that was plenty big enough to hide her completely, this one had a curtain around it that provided her more coverage as she waited for Bucky to follow her.

He was close behind, searching the appartment carefully in case she jumped out at him. He was quickly learning just how sneaky she could be. She waited with bated breath, her heart pounding in her ears, she didnt bother to use Mays calming lessons for this. She didnt want to go spy mode for this, it was meant for fun. He moved slow and precise and she decided to switch positions, Carefully slipping out of the tub. When he finally made it to the bathroom, gun at the ready, he headed straight for the bath, the most common hiding spot. He kept his footsteps light firing into the tub by slipping the gun under the curtain. He expected a reaction but got none, he opened the curtain to find an empty tub, his brows scrunched. He had checked everywhere. Another Cannon sounded.

He moved to step back but his attention was caught by a minute squeak of something in front of him. Daisy leaped up, firing as he did. He got her in the chest as she did him and he couldnt help but smile as she pouted, shaking her head. Her arms sagged as she sighed.

"It was the shoe's" She said knowing exactly where she had gone wrong. He nodded and she Smiled back at him ruefully. "see, id call that a tie but i still have Natasha so, we win"

"im pretty sure i got you first though, so one on one, i win." He countered, she crossed her arms as two more Cannons sounded, announcing their own defeat.

"The only survivor is Natasha Romanoff" Jarvis announced "Team Number One, Wins" Daisy smirked at the ridiculously bland name they had chosen. "That puts one point to team Number one and Zero points to team Stark Spangled Soldiers," Jarvis said, sounding embarrassed just saying the name.

"What?" Bucky asked, eyebrows raised.

"What, this really cant be a one time thing," Daisy said, moving towards Bucky. "I figured you guys would want a rematch if we beat you and, well vice versa if you had won."

"Okay, and, the name?"

"We're number one, we're number one" She chanted as she ducked around him. He followed her as they headed to the hallway. She raised her hands as she chanted lightly, moving them in a raise the roof way.

"You are encourageable," Bucky noted to which she smiled wider.

"You are correct," She said. The group waited by the elevator, Tony pouting though his eyes shone with glee.

"Whats your prize then?" Sam asked once she and Bucky joined the rest of the group.

"Bragging rights, knowing that we're cooler than the rest of you." Clint said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And we get to choose the location of the next round" Natasha added, pocketing her guns. Bucky looked at Daisy doubtfully, feeling like there's something more.

"Aaaand, we get first pick at dessert, for a week." She added. Steve looked heart broken.

"see, if we had known that" Steve started.

"Now you know for next time, now lets go eat because im starved," Daisy said dramatically, bouncing on her toes.

"Hold your horses sweet cheeks." Tony said, moving to stand in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. "Where'd you put my candies?"

"Your- oh that big bag of weird food?" Tony nodded. "Right, yeah I put it in your office with the suit that was in the other draw."

"Tony" Natasha sighed, turning to the man on the floor. "Do you have a stash of Wakanda treats hidden in the elevator." Tony hesitated.

"Well." He started, shuffling slightly. "Not anymore"

"Clint?" Natasha said to the Blonde who had moved towards the stairs.

"Already on it, meet me in the kitchen"

"oh come on it took me forever to, Gah nevermind" He pouted. "Spoils of war." he said with a humph, Daisy smiled at that.

* * *

After Clint had confiscated Tonys candies they all headed to the living room, first dropping off the nurf weapons in the armory because Tony and Steve agreed it would be unfair to let anyone practice with them before their next round. As if he thought Natasha and Clint might set up targets in their room and Practice all night. Did They have Targets in their room, she thought, getting sidetracked. They rode the elevator together and Daisy watched as each of their expressions changed, their eye's shining as they took in the sight of the room.

Someone must have turned the lights down so that the fairy lights illuminated the rest of the decorations around the room. They exited the elevator in a daze, faint smiles on their faces as they spotted whatever piece was special to them. She lagged behind, watching them with interest. Clint smirked at the arrows hanging over the kitchen doorway as he headed in to start bringing out the food. Wanda traced the path of the lights with the silver tinsel, Daisy saw a minute red glow weaving in with it before switching her attention to The Billionaire to her right. He followed Clint through to the kitchen, taking only a brief second to run his fingers over some of the Arc reactor looking lights littered around the room.

Steve smiled at the Baseball bat lights before running his hands over the baseball cards on the coffee table. She caught sight of Bucky who was on the other side of the room, tilting his head up to look at the white lights, he smiled softly, as if they had reassured him of something. He poked a little ballerina figure which she hadnt noticed earlier, making it spin.

"Your awfully obvious for a spy" Natasha said as she came to stand by the brunette, who had jumped at her sudden appearance. She rolled her eyes.

"I was more the make a lot of noise type" Daisy told her. "its hard to Quake something quietly." Natasha shook her head with a smile.

"Come on then, The foods ready" Daisy nodded, following her to the table where the others had moved to help spread out the food, she wondered how long she had been staring and felt her face warm.

"who are, actually nevermind" She stopped herself, feeling too nosy. Natasha bumped her side with her elbow.

"Their mine, I did ballet when i was a child." Natasha said. Daisy paused, remembering something she couldnt place.

"Oh thats awesome, I cant dance for the life of me" She said instead, thinking of the mess she is on the dancefloor. "You should see me waltz, i could get rid of everyone on the dancefloor with my wrong steps quicker than May could with a glare." Natasha laughed.

"Im sure one of the boys would be glad to teach you the steps if you wanted." Natasha said as they reached the table. The boys perked up.

"Oh what do we want to teach?" Steve asked as they came to a stop.

"Nothing, just joking around" Daisy said quickly. Clint Placed the last plate on the table.

"If its archery, ive already called dibbs" He stated, Pointing a finger in her direction.

"Well if its technical i wouldnt bother with the frozen friends. They cant tell a remote from a phone."

"She's a Hacker Tony" Steve said. "Why would she need to know anything about technology." Tony sputtered.

"Im just saying" He said, SItting down. "there's always more to learn."

"Calm it boys" Natasha said, picking up her fork in a quick movement. Wanda sat beside Daisy while Natasha moved to the other side of the table to sit beside Clint. Three more sets of footsteps approached from behind her but she kept her eyes on the others, feeling no threat at hand.

"Daisy was just telling me she doesnt know how to waltz, i said one of you would be happy to teach her."

"Ha, not me" Tony said, "I was forced to learn that at boarding school, its bad enough i have to do it at parties." He said.

"Oh come on Tony dont be a sour puss" Steve commented.

"really guys its fine" Daisy said with nervous laughter. "I was just saying that im bad, im in no rush to learn"

"Id like to learn" Wanda said with a bright smile, "I used to dance on my father's feet when i was little, That is, id stand on my fathers feet while he danced. I always wanted to learn" her expression was wistful as her eye's shone.

"Me and Buck can teach you if you'd like, I'd probably step on your feet though." He chuckled, Bucky took the seat beside him, sitting in the empty seat beside Daisy.

"What have i missed?" He asked as he got comfortable.

"Your gonna teach us to dance" Daisy said, aiming her smile at him. Bucky looked to Steve for confirmation who nodded.

"What am i teaching?" He asked curiously. Bruce and Sam took their seats, leaving the table waiting as the two of them spoke.

"Waltz" Daisy said. Bucky nodded as if in thought. The rest of the team noted how Daisy's attitude changed when the former assassin joined them and each hid their own smirks though some traded pointed looks.

"Okay, sounds good to me" He smiled, Looking down at the brunette beside him. She looked even smaller when she was sitting. Someone cleared their throat, Catching His and Daisy's attention.

"Dinner is served" Clint said slowly, making sure they were focussed on the feast in front of them. "okay, I know none of us are much for Fanciful speaches when there is food in front of them but As usual i want to direct your attention to our lord and saviour, Steve rodgers." The group chuckled, even Steve did after a mock glare.

"I'm just thankful for another day with all of you and im glad we are all safe and well after another successful mission. I pray for the same outcome for the next." He smiled, glancing at everyone to ensure they all understood. Daisy nearly shied away when he paused at her as well but managed to return the smile with greatfull eye's.

"Okay Stevie" Tony said. "We know the ruitine, We are all thankful to be here and all that but were even more thankful for the food in front of us that will be cold if i let you continue to talk so. To us" He said, raising his glass. Steve rolled his eyes, probably used to being cut off.

"To us they all chanted" Daisy hesitated, once again feeling like an intruder on their intimate time.

"That includes you Darl" Bucky whispered to her with a reassuring smile as the others took a drink. She looked to her lap but smiled in return, Lifting her glass as they had to before taking a sip, Bucky watched her and she felt her ears go red.

"Dig in!" Clint said, Unleashing the team on the feast in front of them.

The table was full. There was roast chicken, pork, lamb, and turkey. Grilled beef. Salmon, mackerel and a ham that nobody touched but looked pretty. There were different vegetables across the table, Roasted Potatoes, pumpkin and carrots as well as mashed potatoes, green beans, minted peas and corn. Mini hamburgers were on small trays here and there as well as small bread rolls. Different flavored gravy's lined each side, leaving options for each cut of meat. There was so much to choose from she found herself wondering where to start. She watched as they all tuckered in, Bruce getting mainly vegetables as Tony grabbed for the steak. Steve and Bucky filled their plates and she noticed their plates were actually bigger than the others in the first place, she held a muffled laugh as bucky poured his gravy over a tower of food.

"What?" He asked, Stabbing a pile with his fork before turning to her, his forehead creased when he saw her lack of food and before she could say anything he had snatched up her plate and started filling it with different dishes. She noticed a pasta bake and cottage pie down the other end of the table and made a side note to have some later. Beside her Wanda spread pumpkin over her chicken before adding another piece of chicken making a sandwich of it, Daisy smiled at the other girl fondly. Conversation had picked up now that everyone had food on their plates.

Bucky placed her plate back in front of her, drawing her attention to the full meal he had provided. "Eat up" He said, asking Steve to pass him another mug of gravy before handing it to her. It was delicious, and the one she had had her eye on when Clint was making them up, She examined her plate critically as Bucky not so slyly watched her, she tried to hide her smile as she did so, playing the critic.

Roasted potato and pumpkin, no greens, Mashed potatoes, Two mini Burgers, Some chicken, pork and lamb and a small bread roll. Perfect, except for that small corn cob that sat on the edge of her plate, the fact that it was on the edge might just be because he was unsure if she'd like it and once again her face grew warm. He is either a good guesser or he paid attention to what she did or didnt steal off his plate back at the diner.

"Thanks," She said to him with a side glance. "But" She said, just to be picky, or to continue talking to him who knew.

"The corn" He said, clicking his tongue which caught her off guard and sped her heart rate up at the action, he torn her eye's from his mouth quickly. "Strike one" he joked as he plucked it off her plate, placing it on a napkin.

"Why dont you eat it?" She asked with a raised brow. He grimaced.

"Corn" He said simply, looking at it as if it might poison him, she laughed and he rolled his eyes, cutting up another shovel full of food. Daisy went straight for the mash potatoes, shaping it into a dome before shoveling out the center. "You're meant to eat it" bucky advised her, watching her movement, she poked her tongue out at him as she continued, checking the structure before pouring ther gravy in.

"You are a child." He chuckled as she mended any leaks.

"no im smart" She corrected him, dipping her chicken into the gravy pit and popping it in her mouth with a pointed smirk. "This way, my burgers dont go soggy" She boasted.

"But now the rest of you food wont be all, gravy'y" He said, rethinking the word as her grin spread. "Juicy, wont be juicy"

"I just gotta dip it." She pointed out demonstrating it slowly. "See?" Bucky shook his head at her mocking tone.

"try making it bigger, to hold the roasted veg too, much better when it gets to soak up the gravy flavor."

"Well, arent you just the gravy expert" She joked, poking at him with a scrunched nose.

"And now you know it" He replied cockily, she poked her tongue out at him again, furthering her status as childish, and turned her attention back to her food, digging in as everyone's conversations around the table faded to a comfortable silence broken only by contented sighs and complements directed at Clint which he either brushed off or basked in, it varied.

Half an hour later they started cleaning up, a large majority of the plates emptied though there were leftovers for a couple of dishes which she assumed everyone would snack on later. Bucky and Steve had finished two full plates each, before anyone had finished even one. Daisy had laughed when they went to refill their plates after the first one, she was almost halfway through hers and they had been sitting there with empty plates for a good five minutes before moving for more. Pfft, and here her team- her old team - was thinking she could eat, She had nothing on these super soldiers. She almost drooled too when the cottage pie was handed down, Smiling eagerly at Bucky as he scooped his own shovelful onto his plate.

He tilted his head in her direction, digging the spoon back in and She grinned hopefully but he waited and it took her a moment to figure out why. She rolled her eye's.

"Please" She said with a cheesy smile, she bounced in her seat when he gave her a generous serving and even laughed as she shoveled it in.

"Note to self, double the Pie next time" Clint said from across the table, she pulled a face at him which was hard considering how full her mouth was. He laughed to which she took in stride because oh my god this was good.

Once they had finally cleaned off the table they each went about their own little chores. Bucky and Steve worked on transferring the leftovers to containers to refrigerate while Bruce and Sam started washing and drying dishes, chatting with Tony as he placed everything in the cupboards. Wanda ushered her through to the lounge room where Natasha and Clint were sorting through movies.

"Im not usually one for chores but, shouldnt we help them?" Daisy asked, gesturing to the Kitchen behind them. Natasha shook her head.

"We cook they clean."

"Oh, okay so whats next, its probably too soon for Dessert yeah?" She asked, though the thought of it made her hungry. Clint added another movie to the pile they had built.

"First we pick a movie, then we get changed into some lazy clothes." He said, She looked down at her rather lazy outfit. "Nats got some clothes for you." Clint said, noticing her look.

"The way it goes is Dinner, Change, Some of us shower off the mission and bloating from dinner and then we just hang out before dessert." Natasha explained, adding two more movies. "And later tonight we put some movies on and just relax for a while."

"what about the mission information they brought back?"

"If it was top priority we would get right into it but its not life-threatening at this point so we will get on it tomorrow, today we break," Clint told her, Clapping his hands together and standing up. "Okay, meet back here when your ready, give or take half an hour," He said, heading for the elevator. The girls followed him, Natasha nudging his side as she took the spot by his side.

"We're coming with you, you idiot." She said with a playful roll of her eye's.

They rode down to their floor, Clint heading for the bathroom while Nat led the girls to her wardrobe where she had a large collection of oversized jackets and what she deemed cozy clothing. She gave her and Wanda theirs and sent them on their way. Daisy was sure the look on her face was as funny as the one Wanda wore when they realized what Natasha was doing as she started to stip on her way to the bathroom, letting out her hair and pulling her tank top off so that she walked through the apartment in loose hanging pants and a sports bra.

Nope, nope, nope, dont need to hear what comes next She thought as they raced from the room. In no hurry to catch a live show from the assassins. Wanda came down to her room with her, getting changed while Daisy had a quick shower, feeling overly full from the feast. That's exactly what it had been, a feast suited to everyone's appetites and she couldnt help but playback how comfortable everyone was, joking across the table and chatting happily. It even better that they included her, She thought of what Natasha had said the day before, about recruiting her before shield sent them her way. It shocked and warmed her heart that this extrodinary group of people would even consider choosing her, wanting her. She shook off the ill feelings that crept in, of the time's others hadnt chosen her, the many times she had been rejected and returned. Instead she focussed on the good, looking forward to the rest of the evening.

Tomorrow, Tomorrow she would have to revisit her past. If that was indeed her hardrive she would have to turn her thoughts to that time, right at the beginning of her shield journey but now she wondered what movie they would watch first and what the rest of the Avengers did when they were just, Hanging out.

She stepped out of the shower, toweling off her hair before getting dress, Wanda was waiting for her when she exited the bathroom.

"Oh thank god." She said, shooting to her feet. "i've needed the bathroom for ten minutes, i thought you had gotten lost" She joked, Daisy chuckled as she walked past.

* * *

 **Happy?! about 6,700 yay im a nice person. i THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT FLUFFY DO YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not saying anything!**

* * *

Only Bucky and Bruce were back when they returned to the living room. Bucky looked through the stack of movies which Natasha and Clint had picked out while Bruce looked at something on his tablet, muttering under his breath as his eye's darted back and forth.

"I better go and check on him." Wanda said before heading over to the older man who took a minute to notice her once she Said his name. Daisy wandered into the kitchen, deciding to make drinks for everyone, She smelt the chocolate the cake on the bench, the rich scent filling her senses while thought just how good it would go with a hot cup of tea. She lined the bench with nine mugs, trying to remember who liked what. She pretty much knew Wanda, Clint and Natasha. She also knew Bucky was open to almost anything though he didnt seem big on coffee. In the end she decided to make everyone hot cocoa, finding marshmallows in one cupboard and chocolate in another. She picked at the chocolate while the kettle boiled, glad for its large size though she was sure she would need two jugs to have enough.

"Need a hand?" Bucky asked as he came up beside her, she couldnt help but glance at his arm with a raised brow.

"See, i dont know if your joking or not." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, it took him a moment to understand and when he did he moved to mack her stance, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips before answering. He wore a loose long sleeved jumper with grey tracksuit pants, his hair up in the most adorably sexy ponytail. - _What the, where did that come from,_ she slapped herself mentally _,_ now Directing her attention to the mugs.

"I actually dont hear that joke as often as you might think," He told her, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. She shoved the marshmallows at him.

"Fill em up Seargent," She told him, Grabbing for the kettle. He shook his head at her, putting the marshmallows on the bench and walking away. She was confused until he returned with milk.

"You have to add the milk first котёнок, Its Cocoa 101" He explained, following her with the milk, topping up each cup once they had water in them Sh was confused by the russian word he said But didnt question it, assuming he had accidentally slipped into Russian as he spoke.

"Wait wait, say cocoa again," She told him instead, spinning around to watch his face. He repeated it hesitantly.

"Cocoa?" She beamed at him, loving the adorable way he said it before remembering herself.

"Okay," She replied, satisfied. "now, marshmallows." She commanded, he stood frozen and confused.

"MArshmal-" he started.

"No, in the cups numb skull." She laughed after he confusedly went to repeat her words again.

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his neck nervous or embarrassed it was hard to say. He helped her make up the rest of the mugs as everyone started to arrive.

"Alright, so what am i missing, what happens next?" He shrugs.

"Just relaxing, we have some board games, Tony has some digital ones and we just talk, no big deal."

"oh, do you have twister?" She asked, his expression went blank and she had her answer.

"NATASHA!" She called, hoping the redhead was close by, She grabbed a couple of the mugs of cocoa and carried them to the living room where Natasha had just stood up.

"Whats wrong Mishka?" she asked as Daisy handed her a mug which she took gratefully.

"you guys don't have twister" she pouted. Clint chuckled.

"we have plenty of games. But we can get it for next time." Daisy smiled at this and the red head turned back to her partner who gave Daisy a thumbs up.

Bucky handed out more mugs, whispering to Bruce, "whats twister?" Bruce told him it was a board game and left it at that. Once the rest of the team arrived they settled around the room, chatting and setting up games. They decided to leave dessert until movie time as they all fell into conversation. Daisy lost at Cards to Tony who had a killer poker face, though he had no chance once Natasha joined. Clint and Wanda played Operation, Wanda used her magic to make it trickier and Daisy and Clint were both impressed with her precision and technique. Sam and Steve were playing Mario cart, Bucky waiting for his turn patiently.

Daisy hovered nearby, watching as the blond soldier cursed when Sams cart knocked him out of the way.

"Ah there she is" Sam said, Pausing the game. "Grab that control" He pointed to the pair of controls on the table beside her which she handed over as requested.

"Okay tag team or all for one?" Steve questioned, shuffling over to make room on the couch. She noticed they had moved the blankets so that sat on their own rather than someone else's and felt her heart warm.

"Yo, Daisy" Sam repeated, catching her attention. "ladies first." oh, she thought, grabbing the last remote and taking a seat, Bucky tossed her the purple blanket she had chosen as he took his own seat beside Steve. She sat between Sam and the blonde, Choosing Daisy as her character (haha not sorry) and getting comfy while the boys chose theirs. "Alright it's us versus them" He held out his fist for her to bump, which she did with a wicked grin.

"Game on."

Woah, for a gentleman Steve could really swear like a sailor. She gawked at him as he cursed Sam whenever he knocked him off the track or hit him with a booby trap. It was hilarious considering after a while Sam didnt even both with racing and spent all his time following Steves cart with weapons, taking him out the second he got back on the board. Bucky was good, his cart lapping everyone, it had been so long since she had played this game that she could hardly remember the controls, leaving her in the dust everytime. It as fun though as she ended up distracted by Sam and Steve.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce took a go after a few rounds, deciding they needed to put Sam in his place. As expected, they were pretty good. The surprise was Bruce who lapped them all with hardly any effort. Clint glared at him suspiciously.

The group once again drifted around the room, she noticed they were hesitant to ask her anything personal after her big truth out explanation. Clint asked her what weapons she was proficient in and she explained that she was good with a gun and had been training with a sniper rifle before she got her powers. Tony asked her just how good she was at hacking and found herself deep in conversation about the dark web and different back doors they knew of, sharing hacking triumphs.

"Okay you two, that has to be just jabber now" Steve said as he passed, collecting empty cups. There was music playing that she hadnt noticed earlier, though she found herself swaying along to it now.

"I have offered to teach you how to work a computer properly rogers" Tony called as he walked away. Daisy's head whipped between the two. "if you had agreed then you might just understand all these big words." Steve chuckled from the kitchen.

"wait, you cant work a computer, he cant work a computer?" She asked, switching between the two. Tony laughed as the Blond returned.

"I can use a computer," Steve said defensively, Tony rolled his eyes. "I know enough"

"He knows google and Skype" Tony corrected. He rolled his eyes as he smirks in her direction which made her let out a breathless laugh.

"Dont be mean Tony, he knows enough to get by." Natasha commented

"for a popsicle to get by maybe" Tony muttered under his breath. "oh wait."

"I'll leave the technical side of things to you guys" Steve said, brushing off Tony's mumble. "want me to turn te music up?" He asked, directing his attention to Daisy who continued to sway to the beat as she listened to their back and forth.

"Hmm?" She asked, not catching what he said, she tilted her head up in question as Steve smiled at her. "Sorry what?" Natasha shook her head and Tony chuckled.

"Music." Steve said.

"Oh, yeah its good." Tony chuckled again. Shooing Steve away.

"Okay, tomorrow. You and me." he said Turning back to her. "Hack off!" he said gleefully, a challenging smile on his face. She sqinted her eyes back at him, matching his expression.

"Challenge accepted." She said, happy she could get onto a computer, finally.

Tony Did a fist pump giving her a high five before Yellig out too Bruce who had just won another round of Mario cart. He jogged over to have a shot, leaving Daisy by herself. Her solitude didnt last long as Sam Took Tony's spot. He looked to be people watching as he sat there, searching the room for everyone.

Natasha was walking around the room with small objects, Placing them in random places that had Daisy raising an eyebrow curiously. Wanda was watching Bucky who was trying to extricate small objects from a little man without touching the sides. Wanda was cheating, moving the board slightly as he focused on his task Daisy chuckled as he cursed lightly. His back was to her so all she could see was the way his arm moved and Wanda's movements before he cursed each time.

Tony was currently focused intently on the tv screen in front of him, sitting forward in his seat. Bruce did the same as they raced for the win.

"So?" Sam finally said as she looked for Clint who had seemed to disappear a while ago. She turned her attention to Sam, waiting for him to continue.

"Soooo?" She replied with a confused smile after a pause.

"i'm assuming the nurf fight was your idea." he said, she grinned.

"i mean, i suggested it." she told him. "Natasha picked the weapons and Clint chose the location. Wanda picked the Prizes."

"So it was a team effort"

"yeah, it was." She nodded fondly.

"now, how do we swap Tony out for someone else." He laughed and she chuckled along.

"I'll leave that question to Natasha and Clint, they made the rules." she said Gesturing to the red head that headed their way.

"What else do you guys do for fun around here?" Daisy asked. "I mean, youve got training and parties which are great" she said fondly, once again looking around the room.

"The boys play a mean game of frisbee" Natasha said as she came to stand with them.

"Ultimate frisbee" Sam corrected proudly. Daisy chuckled. Natasha tilted her head at Sam before placing an apple on his. His eye's went wide and she shook her finger at him, her expression was neutral until she turned to wink at Daisy, gesturing slightly to back up, Daisy stood up hoping she didnt look to obvious.

"Dont you DARE!" Tony's voice sounded before *Clink.*

A can flew off a table beside Tony who was Yelling at Clint. The blond archer held a nerf longbow which Daisy hadnt seen earlier, Taking aim at objects around the room. She realized that Nat had been lining up targets for him while everyone was busy and now they moved about the room, getting out of Clints way as he took aim. He didnt miss.

Whoosh' Clink' every arrow met its tarket, the plastic end making a clink sound on impact. He turned her way and fired, causing her to duck reflectively as Sam yelped. When she looked back up Natasha held an apple in her hand which had a rather sizable dent in it from the impact.

"NO ARCHERY IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Tony yelled, coming over to tell the assassins off.

"You said no pointy thinks in the living room" Clint said, coming over to pick up the ammunition, he smiled as he did so. "Didnt say no archery," he smirked

"No weapons," Tony said. Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint Poked Tony with the blunt arrow, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"This is hardly a wea-" Natasha started.

"Okay thats enough no damage done Tony." Steve interrupted. Looking pointedly at Clint who rolled his eyes but took the hint and handed over his bow.

"party poopers." He muttered. Tony frowned at him. "I didn't break anything Tony your just upset we didn't include you in target practice."

"yeah bad call" Tony complained crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's right" Daisy said, turning their attention to her. She tried to look sympathetic as she spoke. "You know he needs the practice." The group Laughed as Tony Pouted, shaking his head at her with mock offense.

"Sorry" She mouthed with a grin. They disbanded, Clint and Natasha heading for the Kitchen while Tony returned to his game. She sat on one of the armchairs out of the way while Bucky and Steve talked nearby. Buckys smile was wide and infectious as he laughed at the blonds jokes. She closed her eyes and Swayed to the music as Havanna came on, she mouthed the words as she listened to the people around her, getting lost in the sound.

* * *

He couldnt help it, Since they calmed the air between them he just found himself gravitating towards her. It wasnt intentional, most of the time. After hearing her story he just wanted to be around her even more, and kill the people who harmed her, but he was pretty sure that was true for the rest of the group too. Natasha had told them over comms what they had been up to the last few days, since they left for Wakanda and he had been happy, if a little jealous that they were getting closer to the brunette. He was happily surprised at seeing how open she was when they returned too, sure she would be on the brink of making a run for it, or at least wanting space. He was glad for that, that she was present and not hideing away.

Bucky himself had lost years with Steve when he was on the run, trying to figure out the hydra mess in his head, he was extremely frightened of what Steve thought of him after seeing what he had become. Letting him in had been the best thing he had ever done and he wouldnt change his decision. Daisy was acting similar to the way she had back in Brooklyn, he wondered if maybe she wasnt faking all of the peppiness she had back then. The look on he face when he had shot her with his nerf gun had been adorable and he'd had to stop himself from doing something stupid before she walked past him chanting "we won" proudly.

The way she had set up the living room, Natasha and Wanda both confirmed she did the majority of the decorating, was breathtaking. It had caught everyones attention and he knew they were all greatful. He had drifted past everything, following the lights as he moved to Natasha's ballerina figure, making it spin so it let off that faint tune.

He thought back to the feast where Steve had volunteered him to teach Daisy to dance which he was more than happy to do though he worried he may have blushed when she told him about it, her eye's bright though she held a slightly cocky smile. He was glad he had paid attention to her actions in the diner when she looked hesitant to help herself, he filled her plate up with things he had caught her looking at or things she had eaten off his plate in the past. he added the corn cob to throw her off, worried he would come across as creepy or something for remembering everything she liked, even if he was proud of it. As predicted she didnt like the corn and he brushed it off as a mistake. The look on her face as she played with her food was adorable, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she focused on the task at hand.

He knew the others around the table were watching them after he caught Natasha's smirk. He knew he was smiling to much as they went back and forth, unable to actually focus on the delicious food in front of him as they talked. It wasnt until she got distracted by the rest of the talk around the table that he dug right in, chatting with Steve on his other side who was decent enough not to give him a hard time, just a few pointed looks. She had drifted off with Natasha and others when everyone was finished eating and he Stayed behind to help clean up.

Sam was the first to say anything.

"Bucky and Dai-" he started to sing song.

"I wont hesitate to punch you in the face" Bucky said, cutting the soldier off as he laughed. Bucky carried the last of the containers to the fridge, setting them on the bench as Steve organised it all.

"Come on Sam, keep it classy" Tony said, reaching up to put plates away.

"Classy, this comin from you Stark?" Steve chuckled.

"I'll have you know i can be a real gentlemen when the occasion calls for it." Tony replied with mock offense.

"you could at least let me tease him a little" Sam muttered.

"None of this guys, we dont want to Scare her off do we." Steve said. "There will be no teasing or taunting that could possible make Daisy uncomfortable." He gave them all a direct look, shifting to papa bear mode. "Understood."

"Okay, everybody calm down, there is nothing going on." Bucky said, a little offended by what was going on.

"I mean, we didnt say there was." Tony Clarified, "But if there was... Then there would be no,"

"Teasing or taunting"

"How long this ban Last?" Sam questioned. Steve considered, sharing a look with Bruce then Tony.

"A week?" Clint suggested, Bucky groaned elbowing his friend in the ribs with a glare.

"Your the one flirting Buck." Steve said, giving him a knowing look that told him his actions were obvious.

"Well, to be fair. She is too" Tony assured him. " You put yourselves in this position." Bucky Sighed,

"Im going to have a shower" He said shaking his head.

It had been years since he even looked at a woman with any interest, Hydra had messed him up and he didnt want to bother even looking for someone who might understand. Daisy had been a breath of fresh air as he had accidentally let his old nature slip, Flirting freely with the young waitress and waiting eagerly to see her again the next day. He felt a little silly, it was an odd feeling to actually want to be close to someone again. the others, they were family now and that had taken a while to establish but now, well Daisy had crept up on him her personality catching him and drawing him in before he knew what was happening.

It would be an understatement to say she had lifted his spirits, i mean, he had been in a good place but after a few days with her he was, better. He was up earlier, more playful, if Natasha was correct and not just making fun of him. It was strange and obvious that he liked her and from what he could tell, she liked him but in what way. He sighed, Deciding to have a quick shower before returning to the group. He wanted to get closer to Daisy but without overstepping her boundaries, after everything she had been through and his, baggage. Stepping under the hot spray of water he made a deciscion.

He would play it cool as Tony would say. Be himself and see where it went from there, she had only been in the tower for a few weeks, who knew what was going to happen in the next week or two. But then, isnt that more reason to make a move, time went by oh to fast and in the business they were in, nobody's safety was gauranteed. his hand fisted into a ball at the thought of Someone hurting her again. Play it cool, He told himself, staring at the wall in front of him, "Just see what happens."

Daisy returned after dinner a short while after him. He had just sat down to check out the movies, he and Steve had a list they were working through she headed for the Kitchen and he forced himself to wait before following. She was in the middle of making drinks, well she was leaning against the bench with a block of chocolate while the kettle boiled. he offered to help and they joked back and forth, falling into a comfortable rythem, she had said something and told him to repeat the word "Cocoa" Her face brightening when he did. he didnt know why, maybe he pronounced it wrong, but he would happily do it again to see her face light up like that again.

Now Bucky caught site of Daisy towards the back of the room. She sat on the arm of a Chair quietly singing along to whatever was playing he tried to watch her out the corner of his eye as Steve talked. She wore a loose hoodie over a tank top, the Sleeves of the jacket hanging off her shoulders every now and then throughout the night. She had on some loose pants that hung off her hips, he had to keep his eye's on the tv screen earlier when she had won a round of mario cart and jumped up, exposing her midriff as she and Sam cheered. Now she looked relaxed, leaning against the chair as her head wobbled around to the tune. Her hair hung around her face and he once again caught sight of the scar across her cheek, wondering again where and how she had gotten it.

He had noticed it on the screen yesterday as she explained her past, nothing she said directly explained this scar and he had a sinking feeling that it was something notable though, the fact that she hadnt covered it now had him thinking that maybe she was settling, comfortable with them. Her attitude seemed to reflect this as she had been shy but fairly open the whole day. Laughing and joking she gave as good as she got and he was so relieved to see herself letting go after last few weeks of avoidance and isolation.

"I know your not listening but im going to keep talking so that you can pretend to be inconspicuous," Steve said, Catching Buckys attention.

"what?"

Steve gave him a look that said 'you know exactly what' and his eye's shifted back to Daisy, fighting off a blush.

"Im just making sure she's okay" Bucky said defensively.

"Come on" Steve said, backing away. "Hey Wanda?" He called, getting the brunette's attention, she looked their way curiously. "want that lesson?" She smiled brightly, jumping up from her spot. "go on, Buck." He said, turning back to his friend as Wanda headed their way.

He walked over to Daisy, Clearing his throat when she didnt notice him. Her eye's opened, scanning the room before landing on him as the music got louder. He felt his heart pound a little faster as she registered him, her soft smile widening into a beautiful cocky one.

"What can i do for ya Sergeant?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow playfully. He chewed his lip, responding with his own smirk before bowing a little, like a gentleman should.

"May i have this Dance?" he asked, catching her off guard, she must of seen Steve and Wanda behind him as Steve demonstrated the steps to the girl and Daisy's surprised expression turned into an excited one.

"uh yes" she blurted out, Grabbing his hand as she stood up. She paused, rethinking. "I mean, Why of course my good sir." She Said in a haughty voice, curtseying low with a devilish smirk. He pulled her hand to his lips as he bowed to meet her, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. She shook her head as a blush crept up her neck, the smile on her face made him chew his lip. Before he could say anything more she pulled him forward, almost dragged him to where Steve and Wanda were, Sharing an excited smile with the other girl before Pausing, unsure of what to do next. He shook his head in amusement, slowly coming to stand closer, he placed one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other in his, showing her the frame she needed to hold before slowly demonstrating the steps.

Daisy watched their feet as they moved, trying not to step on his feet. Back in the day he had taught a few ladies to dance as well as Steve and while Steve was terrible, he was still his best student. He seems to have improved now though as Wanda only cried out once when he stepped on her toes. Bucky chuckled as he apologized, Daisy looked up confused, a hint of embarrassment in her eye's.

"Stevie's steppin on toes" He told her, erasing the embarrassment as she looked over his shoulder, he pulled her closer so she could get a better look, wrapping his hand further around her back. The Cold metal sent a shiver up her spine, Drawing her eye's to his, he tilted his head at her with a soft smirk before speeding up the steps.

"I thought you couldnt dance" Bucky said suspiciously as he showed her the faster steps.

"Im a quick learner i guess" She replied proudly, her eye's back on their feet. Her hand was warm in his.

"Best student i've had" He said, encouraging her to spin out. The song had changed to a more upbeat tune no and she mouthed the words as she moved.

"And just how many students have you had?" She asked with a raised brow as she Spun back into him, his arm curling around her. She was warm against him, her Lavander shampoo filling his senses. he inhaled the scent.

"back in the day, A few" He replied, holding her close a second longer before spinning her out. He noticed others around them, joining the dance, Natasha and Clint included.

"So you are the ladies man the histories make you out to be?" She said, sounding as if he had proved her point and she was gloating. He chuckled at her expression, taking up their previous position, his hand around her waist.

"I might have been, once," He said, Smirking at her as she laughed. "But i only taught a few people what i knew, Stevie and some of our neighbor's Daughters, Steve was my best student" He mocked himself as Wanda yelped again.

"yeah, that doesnt really give me confidence in your teaching abilities" she responded, earning an offended glance from Steve.

"Did i say i was a good teacher?" Bucky Asked, she considered this, sticking her lip out into a pout and she thought.

"EH, your doing alright so far" She commented loosely.

"Thanks for the review котёнок" he smiled fondly, once more spinning her out, she hit his chest harder on her way back, catching her feet on one another as she moved to fast. He caught her and she righted herself, her cheeks red. "I was going to say your doing real well"

"Oh zip it, one slip doesnt count."

"We can agree on that. Did you want to take a break?" noticing the flush on her cheeks which he assumed was from exhaustion.

"No, uh no im good." She placed her hand back in his, allowing him to pull her back in.

"Hate to break up the party" Tony said, Tapping his foot. "But you guys are first to dessert, so im kinda gonna have to break this up." Daisy looked at him over her shoulder.

"But i was just getting the hang of it." She complained, much to Buckys delight, he tried to hide his smile before she turned back to him.

"Hey, you wanted first pick" Tony commented, spinning away before heading to the kitchen, "I could always start without you guys"

"Oh no" Daisy called as he disappeared into the kitchen, her hand left Buckys shoulder but she held his other still. "I saw you eying that cake Tony, dont even think about it." She turned back to Bucky hesitantly.

"Lesson number 2?"

"Tomorrow" He confirmed, earning a bright smile, She leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

"Thank you James" She said before running into the kitchen. "TONY!" she yelled. Something crashed to the floor and Natasha sighed from her spot by Clint before the two went to investigate. There was a long whistle behind him and his head dropped.

"Sam."

"She and Tony might kill each other over cake, This i need to see." Sam said, patting Bucky on the shoulder. He jogged forward, looking back with an encouraging smile, Bucky looked back with confusion.

"Well, as long as there's apple pie left" Steve said, coming to stand by his side. "im happy, almost as much as you are." He said, nudging Bucky's Shoulder with his own.

"Come on punk, dont make me beat you up" Bucky replied, nudging the blonde back. He looked over to find him staring ahead with a soft smile. He gestured for them to head to the kitchen and moved foreward, Bucky by his side. Natasha was scolding Tony who ha his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"you knew the rules." Natasha repeated.

"I was just going to cut it." He argued. "and then i would of given it up."

"pfft" Daisy scoffed. She sat on the bench behind Tony, a plateful of cake and whipped cream sitting on her crossed legs. She had pulled her hair to one side to keep it out of the cream, revealing more smaller scars on her cheeks.

"How was i to know you were so defensive over cake."

"Have you seen her eat?" Clint asked Daisy blushed with a small smile. Natasha leaned over the bench, pulling a large knife from the wall behind where Tony stood.

"Im sorry, What have we missed?" Steve asked, seeing the knife for the first time.

"I went to cut an innocent piece of cake and Quake, blasted the knife out of my hand" Tony replied overdramatically. They looked to the brunette on the benchtop, a forkful of cake at her lips.

"Okay, here's the thing." she started, looking to the small chuck in front of her, she bit her lip. "Yeah, im sorry my only excuse is cake." She shoveled it into her mouth with delight. Natasha and Clint were smiling, it dropped quickly when Tony looked back at them.

"It holds up."

"Completely fair."

"I'd have done the same thing" Natasha, Clint and Wanda agreed with straight faces. Clint clapped, "Okay, dessert." The matter was dropped as the three helped themselves to their share of dessert before finally letting the others get theirs. As polite as Steve was he just didnt mess around when it came to food so he was first to the selection.

Bucky found himself wandering over to Daisy's spot, where she was watching everyone, something she seemed to do often. He leaned against the bench beside her, watching as Steve filled his plate with different pie slices. He was never sure what to grab. Daisy shifted beside him, leaning forward and held out her plate, wordlessly handing him her fork which he took after a slight hesitation. He took a small piece of cake and popped it into his mouth before handing her the fork back. She did the same, going back and forth before it was gone. She shoved the plate at him, poking his shoulder with it.

"Your turn" She said, gesturing for him to choose something, he took the plate and looked over the selection. Meanwhile, Steve and Bruce were comparing pie flavors, The scientist having a surprising amount on his own plate. They had all remained in the kitchen to eat, not wanting to go too far in case they decided they wanted seconds. Natasha and Clint were looking over some information on one of the tablets while picking at their plates, both perched on one of the benches.

Bucky chose the apple pie, one of Steve's favorites and returned to Daisy, trying not to look too hopeful while gauging her reaction to his choice, she smiled and held up a tin of whipped cream proudly, having snagged it from somewhere earlier. They returned to taking turns until Clint and Natasha announced it was movie time. Daisy leaned over to switch the kettle on, telling everyone to return their cups so she could top them up before the movie.

By the time they made it back out to the living room, everyone had a fresh cocoa in their hands, She had made him say cocoa again, giggling when he did before handing him her cup and refilling their plate with cake, whipped cream and pie. She smiled when she noticed that everyone had wrapped themselves in their designated blankets, leaving hers and Buckys on the sofa to the side, It was technically a one person seat though it would probably fit two people if those two people were Small like daisy and Nat, not someone built like he was. She didnt hesitate to settle onto the Large arm, wrapping her blanket over her shoulder and gesturing for him to join her, he did, making room for her to sit if she wanted.

The others were arguing over movie choices, tossing up between Star wars and Dirty dancing. Clint wanted Brave but nobody was letting that happen again. He and Daisy got themselves comfortable, Handing the fork back and forth as they ate away at their desserts.

"Daisy" Tony said, catching their attention. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. "you're new, you choose" he said.

"uh, oh!" She jumped up, handing Bucky the plate and moving over to the stack.

She shifted through it, Smiling as she pulled out the one she was looking for, putting it into the Dvd player.

"didnt peg you for rom com" Sam said honestly as the Dvd started.

"Its hardly a rom com." Daisy replied.

"No it is" Natasha confirmed, Clint nodding beside her. Daisy sighed.

"Well im not up to date on my movie culture at the moment, this is what i watched in my spare time, which was sparse." She took her seat again, dropping the blanket over her legs before motioning for the fork, Bucky held the plate up for her this time. The lights dimmed as the movie Started.

"Mr right?" He asked, glancing up at Daisy who was hard to see in the dark. She caught her movement, shoulders shifting in a shrug.

"Its funny, watch."

The group seemed to enjoy it, laughing as the main character danced around, easily blocking any attack, He said something about him being almost as good as Natasha and got a 'Damn right' from Clint. Bucky noticed Daisy start to curl up and assumed she was cold, he shifted backward as much as he could and gently grabbing her arm, gesturing to her to move closer, He lifted his blanket to welcome her and she squeezed in closer. By the time the movie was halfway through they had repositioned herself so that she leaned her back against his chest. Bucky had one leg hanging over the side of the couch to make room for her as she pressed close, she was warm against his chest, her legs hanging over the side with his. Buckys hands wove around her waist, holding her comfortably in place. She was asleep before it ended, her head lolling against his chest, it didnt take long before he followed suit, drifting off as the credits played. He was lucid enough to hear Tony ask Jarvis to put Star wars on, everyone agreeing now that they were comfortable.

He fell asleep to the sound of the opening credits.

* * *

Natasha watched quietly as each member of the group drifted off to sleep. They would usually get through at least two full movies before anyone out but she didnt blame anyone for being tired, it had been a good day and its always so much easier to fall asleep on a good day than it is on a bad. Daisy was out first, she caught sight of her drifting of shortly after the first movie was started, She had curled up with James which was probably why she was out so Quick. Those super soldiers were comfortable and ran hot, it wasnt odd for them to become a source of heat on and after a cold mission.

Clint was always out pretty early so it was no suprise that he followed her just before James was out. Once they were all out and the movie was over Natasha got up. Deciding to do a quick secuity check before she returned, knowing there was no chance of anyone going to their own room to sleep. SHe turned the heat up on her way out and headed up to the conferance room.

"Jarvis" She said once the elevator started to move. "Any news?" She asked, knowing Tony always Put Jarvis on emergency only mode whenever they had a feast.

"Good evening Miss Romanoff, You have three Messages from the Director of SHIELD" SHe sighed. "The king of Wakanda set up a arrival date, He is bringing his sister and two other guests, i have gone ahead and arranged for their rooms to be cleaned, Were the rooms on Agent Johnsons floor suitable?"

"yes thats fine, Has Tony arranged anything for her new room?" She entered the room, pulling up the monitors.

"Yes he was tweaking the plans after Dinner, he would like to start reconstructions tomorrow. Though he is yet to decide where she will be situated in the tower."

"Okay, Thank you Jarvis. What were the messages about?.'

"Director May wished to inquire about the search for Agent Johnson. Mentioned not hearing from anyone in a few days and asked for an update."

"What did you tell her."

"I said the team was on a covert mission and i am not authorised to deliver information without consent." Natasha Nodded, looking through news articles for the day, looking for any trouble that needed their attention, it seemd to be a quiet day. "oh, There seems to be another call coming through now, would you like me to connect." Natasha rubbed her hand over her face, not feeling in the mood to deal with 'Director May right now. She hadnt spoken to her since before Daisy gave them her history and she Didnt want to have to listen to the woman at the moment but she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Put her through." She said, Crossing her arms over her chest to stand in her usual athorotive stance.

"of course" He replied.

The screen lit up to show Melinda may talking to a younger brunette, the girl whispering in hushed tones before Melinda brushed her off.

"Finally" Melinda said. The brunette jumped when Natasha appeared on screen, ducking her head and Backing away, Natasha smirked.

"It's late" Natasha said shortly.

"its hardly nine, Early night?" May asked with a raised brow.

"That was the plan."

"Sorry." May said, though she didnt sound it. "Did you run into any trouble with Agent Johnson?"

"no"

"Did you find her?"

"Yes," Nat replied, the brunette looked up quickly, looking between Natasha and May. "She was hold up in Brooklyn as you said, our team went in but she must have been spooked because she was gone before we got there" she lied expertly. "I dot suppose you sent any agent her way." May grumbled and Natasha smiled internally, glad her guess was right that May would send scouts that way.

"We havent caught anymore traces of her since and that was two days ago."

"What about your operation today, your security said-" May cut the brunette off with a sharp look.

"Simmons" May said quickly. Simmons, Natasha thought makeing sure to keep her expression neutural so as to not glare at the scientist Daisy had talked about.

"Different operation, no relation" Natasha said. "Now, if you have any lead id be happy to hear them tomorrow. The team just got back from a mission and would like to get some rest."

"Of course" May replied. "I'll have our people do another search and will be in touch tomorrow." Nat gave her a nod before switching the screen off, not bothering with reply.

"Is there anything else you need Miss Romanoff?" Jarvis asked politely. Nat shook her head, leaning her hands on the table in front of her.

"Were good Jarvis" Clint said from the doorway, Natasha straightened. "You good?"

"Its things like this that test me" Natasha replied, turning to meet the blond in the doorway. Clint shrugged.

"You know how i would have reacted so, you did good." He praised her, wrapping hand around her and pulling her towards the elevator. They rode back down to the living room as Natasha explained the conversation and gave him an update on news in the area. They made their way back to the couch they had vacated, Fixing everyones Blankets on their way.

Steve lay flat on the carpet, a couch cushion under his head, Wanda was curled up on the couch Nat and Clint had vacated while Tony and bruce each lay back in their recliners. Sam, who had been sitting on the Floor with Steve s they played cards during the movie, slouched against the side of the couch, his head hanging to the side. He would have a sore neck in the morning but the assassins decided against waking him, punishment for picking on James they decided.

Daisy had turned so she curled up against Jame's chest, her cheek against him as her hands curled into his shirt, his arms wrapped around her place to keep her from slipping away. Clint fixed their blankets so that they were more comfortable before taking their spot back on the couch. Natasha curled up with Wanda as Clint cuddled into her other side, Wanda stirred enough to get comfortable before drifting right back to sleep, She put a random show on the tv and muted it before closing her eye's and giving into sleep.

* * *

 **котёнок (kitten) *AWwwwwwwwwww* I was gonna play Yes it is I! once again writing instead of studying like im supposed to be *sigh*. Actually im writing rather than doing anything im supposed to be which includes sewing and sleeping which is... Bad, meh im too involved in this story to stop. Anywho hope you liked it! REVIEW pleas. Im really happy with th feedback ive been geetting lately and i love you all!**

Was that to forward.. i like you all as friends?! *cough* love ya *Cough*


	12. Chapter 12

**Full disclosure-** i **was planning on ending the last chapter with a** cliff hanger **but decided against it because as** ive **previously stated,** im **nice ;)**

also omg why does this stupid thing only bold half the words.

*stupid mother-** okay im cool, didnt swear we all good

 **Sorry for the wait** i **had** Comic con **and School work and just** didnt **have time to do anything. I kinda want to have at least one more chapter fully written out before posting a new one just so there's one prepared in that im unable to write anything for a while so that there is still something to give you all.**

 **Anyway, how much do you love WINTERQUAKE because im a big fan, im also a fan of a well laid story soooo thats why i havent just thrown them together out of nowhere, Id love to know what you think so keep the review coming and ill keep the chapters rolling in return. Thanks again guys gals and unicorns.**

* * *

"coffee" Daisy mumbled as the familiar scent hit her. She cracked her eye's open, one at a time, squinting as she got a look at her surroundings. She moved slowly, stretching her arms out first as she turned to the right to find Natasha standing few feet away, a mug in each hand. She held one out for her and Daisy stretched her arm out for it, not yet willing to move from her spot, Natasha smirked at her with a funny look before stepping forward to hand the other girl the hot cup which she took gratefully. Daisy snuggled closer into the warmth as she moved into a sitting position, turning so that she was facing Natasha right on. The red head wore the same expression she had when she last looked at her, causing Daisy to follow her line of sight, reluctantly shifting away from the comfortable spot she had been nestled in. She paused, almost freezing for a second at finding Bucky behind her. She realized Bucky was the warm thing she was currently cuddling and figured that it explained why she was so warm, super soldiers ran hot. He lay with his head against the back of the chair, the calm, soft smile on his sleeping face bringing one to her lips. His hair hung in his face a little bit, brushing his eyelids.

Daisy found his arms around her waist, tightening ocassionaly as he shifted in his sleep. She resisted the urge to fall right back into his embrace, deciding she should get up, Natasha watched with a quiet smirk as she carefully extracted herself from his warm embrace. Bucky's hands fell away from her waist with little resistance and she managed to get off the couch without disturbing him.

"What time is it?" Daisy whispered as she got closer to the red head, turning to admire the man on the couch. He shifted slightly at her absence but remained asleep.

"6am,"

'oh you let me sleep in" Daisy cheered sarcastically.

"tai chi" Natasha said, Daisy nodded with a yawn as Natasha led her to the back of the room, deciding to do it in here this morning. "He woke up earlier but didnt want to wake you" Natasha said as Daisy glanced towards Bucky again. She nodded, smiling softly.

"good sleep?"

"Honestly, the best" Daisy laughed, stretching. "He's like the warmest most comfortable furnace i've slept on"

"and just how many furnaces have you slept on?" Clint questioned, joining them from the kitchen. Daisy thought for a moment, pulling a face.

"slept on, none" She said "But i have been thrown against at least two. But they werent lit or cusioned so my analysis is off." Clint chuckled.

"Yeah i doubt there is any 'cusion on that man'" Clint joked.

Daisy Noticed the rest of the team fast asleep around the room and turned to Natasha and Clint.

"Does this happen often?" She inquired, gesturing to the superheroes napping around the room like kids at a slumber party.

"Not all the time, after long missions or a rough day yeah, but otherwise, no we do try to use our own beds." Natasha said, Daisy nodded in understanding, wanting to be close to their team was a reasonable thing. She figured it brought them comfort to be so close after time apart and felt her heart warm at the thought of these master assassins seeking comfort from their family. she thought of the times she had fallen asleep on the couch with Simmons and Fitz after a long mission back when they first became a group, before hydra and inhumans.

They continued their movements together, talking quietly so they wouldnt wake the others. They talked about the previous night, commenting on how they could improve their time and shot count in their next game of Nurf war. Clint praised Natsha on her skilled teasing of Tony, explaining to Daisy how she had somehow lured him out from behind his table only to run straight into a bullet, he had pouted to her about trickery while the others laughed.

Clint headed to the kitchen halfway through their movements, putting breakfast on for everyone. The smells roused everyone from their snoozes as one after another their eye's opened. Daisy watched as Bruce and Tony Dragged their feet as the walked to the kitchen in search of coffee and food. Wanda didnt get up, curling deeper into her blankets before Sam picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to the kitchen with no resistance. Daisy and nat both laughed as Wanda glared at them

Steve was unsurprisingly a morning person, getting up with a stretch and a yawn before heading for the kitchen, his voice the brightest as Tony grumbled at him. Steve returned minutes later as Daisy and Natasha finished up. He carried a steaming cup over to were Bucky slept and leaned down to smack his hand against the other mans face to wake him. Bucky jumped awake, his eyes searching before landing on Steve.

"Up and Adam," Steve said, holding out the coffee. Bucky took it, muttering curses at the blond and swinging his feet off the couch, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Steve smacked him on the shoulder with a smile before heading back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast in five." Steve called back and Bucky nodded. Daisy smelt a range of foods from eggs and Bacon to Pancakes, she hoped Clint made blueberry ones as she sipped at her Coffee.

"Alright" Natasha said, standing up. "Training starts today so fill up." Daisy replied with a pained smile, only half looking forward to having Natasha as a teacher. May had been a tough teacher, there was no doubt in her mind that Natasha would be tougher.

"Looking forward to it," She said sweetly, Natasha rolled her eye's before walking away. Daisy looked into her cup, disappointed by the lack of coffee in it before a shadow approached her, Darkening the empty cup.

"ma'am" Bucky said in greeting, he held a hand out to help her up but she paused.

"Isnt that something you say to old ladies?" She said with mock offence, Bucky chuckled, his face still a little sleepy. His voice sounded slightly gravelly as he replied, his words coated in sleep.

"Sorry котёнок." He said, clearing his throat, he leaned down again, human hand outstretched. "Miss" She smiled, taking said hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"I dont know why but it still doesnt sound good enough" She joked, he smirked. She stared at her cup again, willing it to fill itself so she wouldnt have to make a fresh one. Bucky noticed her pout and took pity on her, taking the cup from her hand, She looked at him confused until he pressed his own cup into her empty hand. She grinned before he turned away with an eye roll and headed towards the kitchen.

Daisy followed close behind him, bouncing slightly as she sipped at the hot liquid with a deep relieved sigh. The rest of the group had spread out around the dining table, somewhat awake as they ran through the days agenda. Clint dropped a few plates of food on the table and they dug in talking between bites.

"see, we have a rule against stealing each others coffee" Sam teased. As Daisy took her seat at the table, She poked her tongue out at him, very maturely and inhaled the steam. "Im just saying, I got bit when i tried."

"Sam, you stole the last cup of coffee" Natasha corrected. "After drinking the rest by yourself trying to win a bet with Steve"

"that, does not call for biting" Daisy smiled at the slightly whiney tone in Sams oice as he protested.

"Biting is effective, so yes it does." Nat said. Sam glared halfheartedly and turned back to his food, nudging Wanda who looked to be trying to go back to sleep. Daisy found herself trying not to laugh at the image of Natasha Biting Sam over a cup of coffee.

"good Morning Daisy" Steve said as he turned around in his seat, noticing her beside him. She smiled to him with a nod as she filled her plate.

"mornin, cap" She said.

"Your just the person i wanted to talk to." he said. Getting her full attention. "Tony's gonna set you up in his lab after your Training session with Natasha this morning so that you can have a look at that hard drive." She nodded, having forgotten about that until now.

"Right, sounds good." She said, sounding less than good.

"he has all the files relating to it on another hard drive if you wanted to take a look, but its okay if you want to just unlock it and leave the rest to Tony to search through." She looked up at the blond, was he giving her a choice to help on the case or was she crazy.

"You want me to look at the files?" She asked, he nodded. "And search through the hard drive."

"If your comfortable with that. We believe whatever is on there might relate to the situation you were dealing with before leaving shield. There were files found on the drive relating to hydra missions that detailed a machine designed to infuse someone with gravitonium." he explained. "If you wanted to part of the mission we would be happy to have you, otherwise you could just pass it off to Tony, no problems."

"you want me to be part of the mission?" She repeated. Okay, yes she had been living and bonding with the Avengers for a few weeks but when they actually ask you, a inhuman, a hacker, kind of a nobody, to help on a mission. Not even help, to be a part of a mission, Its a bit jaw-dropping. Steve nodded.

"I'll do what i can to help" She replied, the excitement of getting back into her old habbits brightening her up. "Any chance i could have a look at it before Nats training?" She asked, Steve gestured for her to talk to Tony who sat across from him.

"Tony" He said, getting the other mans attention, he broke off his conversation from Bruce.

"Yeah Cap" He replied, looking between him and Daisy.

"Any chance i can have a look at that hard drive before i train with Natasha. I could have my decryption program running while im getting my butt kicked." She explained hopefully.

"Yeah no problem i'll get you set up when you finish your Breakfast" he replied before turning back to his conversation with Bruce. Steve and Bucky leaned around her to talk so she shuffled her seat forward so they wouldnt have to lean so far back in their chair. She was rather content to sit and listen as everyone chatted and with each other. The talk was light, no pressing matters at hand that needed to be delt with. Natasha mentioned a robbery up town that had been handled by shield, a hydra group stealing funds or something. She shovelled her food down and waited for them to finish. Wanda was now awake, scooping up syrup covered pancakes in large chunks. She smiled up at Daisy when she noticed her stare and smiled round a mouthful her hands shooting to her mouth when some almost spilled out, Daisy laughed causing the other girl to do the same, struggling to keep her food in place she waved Daisy off.

"Ready" Natasha asked from behind Daisy who hadnt noticed her getting up. She nodded her reply.

"Wanda?" Natasha asked, looking to where the other girl had finally managed to get her food down without making a mess.

"i will meet you down there" She said, gesturing to the last of her food on her plate, Natasha agreed and gestured for Daisy to follow, Bucky moved his chair back to give her room to get out.

"Thanks" She said, slipping through the Gap.

"You boys heading out soon?" Natasha asked on her way to the elevator.

"Soon as i finish my coffee" Bucky replied, downing the cup in one mouthful, he licked any traces from his lips and Daisy spun away, catching up to Natasha. "meet you in the gym afterwards" He said, slapping Steve on the shoulder as he got up. Natasha nodded and the elevator doors closed, They heard the boys say something about getting changed first before the sound of their voices were cut off.

Daisy Tapped her foot as they rode to the gym, excitement buzzing in her veins at the idea of getting back to her old schedule. No matter how draining, it was invigorating and a good way to get the blood pumping in the morning. She might have also wanted to see if she could hold her own against Natasha in a real fight. She was confused when the door opened to Tony's Lab until she remembered what she had asked for.

"Oh yeah" She mumbled.

"Tony said you can setup anywhere, Hard drive is on that bench" Natasha told her, heading in the opposite direction to a group of screens which she flicked through.

Daisy grabbed the hard drive and plugged it into the nearest computer, She had designed a program to speed up the decyryptsion process but the only copies were on her laptop, which she had lost after running into the avengers the first time, and on shields Data base. She tapped at the desk, debating whether it would be easier to just do it by hand or hack shield to retrieve the program.

Tony arrived minutes later, walking over to check what Natasha was looking at, Daisy caught some whispers and hand gestures before turning back to her thoughts.

"Whats up buttercup?" Tony asked as he came to stand beside her. She had the hard drive plugged in and open on the screen but had yet to do anything to it. She sighed.

"i have a program that can decrypt this faster than i can by hand but the only two copies are not currently in my possession." She admitted.

"Okay" He said, waiting for her to go on. She sighed.

"If i do it by hand it will take at least three hours to get through the first few walls and then its geo-encrypted so you'd have to take it to a specific location to actually get into it."

"And with the program," he asked, urging her to continue.

"It would decrypt itself in two to four hours and bypass the geo-encryption by itself. Cutting the whole process down by hours."

"Okay, where do i get the program?" He asked plainly, as if he was asking where to buy the shoes she wanted.

"I dont suppose you found a laptop outside the hydra building when you guys first came after me?" she asked hopefully. Tony turned to Natasha who shook her head.

"option b?" he asked?

"I have a copy on my teams Shield Database" She side with a sigh. " I could hack in and download it from there but there's a good chance my team has flagged my files and could trace the download."

"Cant you ping it off different towers."

"Shield has tech to see through fake traces, and even doing that it would still lead back here eventually." Tony and Natasha shared a look.

"It's up to you which you want to do, i can get Jarvis to disguise your coding." Tony suggested.

"Disguise, what about a distraction?" Daisy asked. "can you guys get on the phone to May?"

"What do you need?" Natasha questioned.

"If you can distract May long enough, try get Fitz or Simmons in the room, i can set of a false alarm somewhere and while they're tracking that i can sneak in a back door, in and out before anyone has a clue im there."

"Why do you need them distracted by us if your setting off a distraction elsewhere."

"Divide and concur, Fitzsimmons wont act alone, if you have one with you then we have a timeframe once the other one comes in, they aren't great at being descreet so you'll know why they're there and be able to give me a general limit to how long i have to get out." She explained, figuring it out as she went. Natasha sighed.

"Fine, i'll go call her, Tony, your with me" Tony rolled his eyes with an un enthusiastic yay. s the doors closed behind them Daisy got to work, taping quickly at the keyboard as she looked for the Backdoor she had placed in her files.

* * *

"well she sounds like she knows what she's doing" Tony said as they entered the conference room. "Jarvis call Director May"

"Im sure she does Tony" Natasha said, "Just follow my lead" after a few silent moments the screen lit up to show May on screen, a sour look on her face.

"Hope were not interrupting anything" Tony said, sarcasm evident in his voice as he tried not to glare at the small woman.

"What do you need" May asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Straight to it, We'd like a word with your scientist Leopold Fitz" Natasha said easily, May paused eyeing the redhead.

"what for?"

"Tony has an idea on how to locate agent Johnson and would like to talk to the engeneer in charge of designing her braces, he think-"

"I believe," Tony said, Taking his hint and cutting Natasa off. "If i can have a look at the data on the bracers i can match it to the common frequencies in the seismic evolutionalry sector-" May held her hand up to stop him.

"I will go fetch him now.' May said, stepping out of the frame, Tony leaned over to whisper to Natasha.

"That was just gibberish put together to sound overwhelming." Tony said, his smirk bright even after Natasha elbowed him, telling him off for how unprofessional he was being though she gave him a slight smirk.

"you mean annoying" she whispered, turning away from the screen to hide her face as she did, he smiled in return.

May returned with a Skittish looking man carrying a screwdriver.

"Fitz, Tony Stark" My introduced him, the man stared wide eye's at the screen.

"Pleasure" Tony lied with his signature smirk. "your the one that built Agent Johnsons Braces?" He asked, reminding himself to use her agent Title. He knew full well that this man was responsible for building the braces but he was also trying to draw out some more time for Daisy to work.

"Ye- ye, uh that is, Simmons designed them but yes i built them." Fitz stuttered, Tony and Wandered briefly how such a shy guy could do what Daisy had described but then, you never knew who could go psycho these days. "Have you found her?" he asked, looking back at May. His accent was thick, Scottish. Tony watched as he fiddled with the screwdriver, narrowing his eye's. Natasha stepped on his foot, bringing the easy smile back to his lips to keep up appearances.

"No" he said plainly. "The braces, Any chance you've tried to track them?" he Questioned.

"uh, no. No sir, she didnt take them with her when she left, so theres no reason to. They are implanted with tracers so if she had taken them we could pinpoint her location but then again she knows about the tracker so she couldve disabled it if she wanted." he rambled. "if you do find her im afraid she might be in bad shape, there have been a few reports of minor quakes here and there, nothing massive enough to have to send a team but if its her and her arms are left untreated any wounds she gains could lead to permanent damage."

"Permanant damage how?" Natasha asked, stepping forward. Fitz hesitated, clearly knowing who was speaking to him.

"oh, well." he started. "The way her powers work, she um, Vibrations. She controls or changes the Vibrations at a targeted area, ah." He rubbed his forward, looking for the right words. "if she uses to much power at once it causes her arms to fracture, well they're microfractures but yeah, without the gauntlets quaking anything too big will do damage." He explained.

"So, these braces," Tony started, "They absorb whatever backlash there is"

"Most of it" Fitz replied, "We havent yet figured out how to get them to take the whole of the backlash. the last pair we made dampened her powers and took part of the impact from the Quakes."

"did she have these when she last left shield." Natasha asked when Tony didnt, his eye's flicking back and forth in thought.

"No she left them behind, had another agent stealing Bone healing pills from us." May said, stepping in. "She had to go without her powers for a while when she got back."

"Right, we need her medical records" Natasha said, looking mildly bored.

"Medical, wh- why do you need them?" Fitz questioned, he had a worried look on his face that told Natasha he was trying to keep something from them.

"If we find her in bad shape our doctors will need her history."

"I'll send them through, we only have the last few years on her, lost a lot when hydra struck first." May told them, glaring at Fitz from the corner of her eye.

"Understandable." Natasha replied. "So when we find her we will have to avoid touching her arms"

"Well is there any chance you could send me the data off of the Braces too. Id like to go over it and see if i can match some of the smaller of the Quakes to a specific area to narrow down her location."

"Yes of course, no problem i will get right on that." Fitz said, turning and running from the room, Tony almost called for him to come back but there was a knock on the door. He spun just as May did, broken from his thoughts. Nobody walked into the conference room so he went to inspect, hearing a feminine British voice behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a brunette holding a tablet in front of May and speaking quickly.

"could send out a team or-" She looked up. "oh, hello. Im sorry i thought you were finished." she smiled innocently at them.

"we are," Natasha replied, Exiting the call and spinning in Tony's direction.

"Finally, you guys did better than i expected" Daisy said when the two exited. She leaned against the wall outside the conference room. "whats wrong?" She asked when they stared at her. Tony walked up and lightly hit her on the back of the head before he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I want evey detail you have on your Brace's " He said, turning to head for his lab. "And if i catch you using your powers before i finish building your new set im gonna be really pissed."

"Tony" Natasha warned him, he and Daisy following his path.

"no, its irresponsible and stupid you hear me" He continued turning from Natasha to Daisy who looked confused and panicky.

"May and Fitz explained how your powers hurt you." Natasha told her, explaining the reason for Tony's tone. She deflated a bit.

"I alreaady told you guys."

"No, you told us you quaked yourself once to stop hurting others" Tony said. "You failed to mention that using your powers at any time, does damage."

"Only if i overdo it" She said defenisvely. "And it hardly does any damage unless i let it build up." Tony muttered to himself, likely redesigning her Braces in his head.

"New one's will be done within the week, if you hurt yourself again" He said, his eye's flicking back and forth as he searched for a useful threat, "I will, confiscate your laptop" he warned her, she crossed her arms at him defiantly.

"I dont have a laptop." she replied with a sour look. Tony spun around and dug around in his desk, pulling out a purple and Black laptop.

"yes you do." He said, placing in on the desk beside her. "And it has Jarvis" she was speachless for a few minutes as she ran her fingers over the purple detailing.

"Tony" She said in disbelief.

"I'll take it away if you do anything stupid" Tony said. "No using your powers until these braces are finished." he said, stopping abruptly when Daisy wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"deal" She agreed, hugging him tight, it took a moment of frozen confusion before he moved, patting her on the head awkwardly. She pulled back. "Thank you." She said honestly and greatfully. He replied with a curt nod, turning to his own computer. Daisy glanced towards Natasha who just shook her head. Tony wasnt one for hugs.

Did you get the program" He asked, changing the subject. Daisy moved to his side pointing out the program on the desktop.

"Its installed and running so it should be done in a few hours." She explained. "i'll show you how it works later on if you'd like."

"Any trouble?" Natasha asked. She shook her head. "took them longer than i expected to notice anything so i should be in the clear."

"good, come on then" Natasha said, turning to leave the room. Daisy hesitated, Staying long enough to thank Tony again for the laptop, though she didnt pick it up to bring with her. She followed Natasha from the room and they headed to the Gym.

"He cares" Natasha told the Brunette who had gone quiet. She nodded. "We all do."

"Last time, when i last left shield." She replied. "I didnt take the Braces because i was trying to leave shield behind. I ended up doing real damage to my arm back then but i have been careful since and i dont even fight with my powers if i can help it." She said, her voice was soft as if she were dissappointed with herself.

"It's in the past, You should know that we tend to get overprotective of people who we care about." Natasha told her as they rode the elevator down. "Its the same for anyone, Tony makes stuff for everyone, calls them toys and gives them out like candy but he makes them to keep us safe. Dont take offence."

"im not" she said looking up quickly, "im just, surprised i guess. Not many people have scolded me for doing this type of thing, in fact only the people on my team have ever done that so its just surprising to hear it coming from Tony, or anyone i guess."

"Get used to it." Natasha told her, nudging her shoulder. She smiled.

"Or i could just stop doing stupid, dangerous things" she suggested.

"I dont see that happening"

"then you know me well already." she winked.

* * *

Natasha led her through a few warm up stretches. Wanda and Clint had already been in the gym when they arrived, Sam arrived shortly after her and Natasha and they all stretched together before sparing. It started slow, Natasha and Wanda and Clint and Sam all on the floor, switching between partners after each take down. Daisy watched the first round before Natasha sent her to the treadmill to warm up.

It was fair enough, she hadnt been out of the tower in weeks and she hadnt done any serious cardio in ages so if she had tried sparing straight off then the chances were she would be tired way too quicky, or else she would end up pulling something. They left her alone and she got a steady pace on the treadmill. She found some earphones attached to the machine and flicked through the songs as she jogged along, letting herself get lost in the tune's as she mouthed the words. It was at least twenty minute's later when someone tapped on her shoulder, she jumped and almost tripped as she looked for the source.

Wanda wore an amused appologetic look.

"Sorry" she said after Daisy had gotten control of her footing, turning the machine off. "Natasha sent me to fetch you" She said, gesturing to the red head waiting on the mats. Wanda handed Daisy a water bottle and towel which she took with a thank you and they both headed to Natasha.

"How worried should i be about getting kicked in the face?" Daisy joked, dropping the water bottle and towel on the side of the matted area.

"She's not to bad with faces, watch your, well everything else" Wanda told her. "good luck." She veered off towards the weights. Natasha stretches her arms out in front of her, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as Daisy's was. She had discarded her jacket from earlier and wore a loose tank with workout leggings.

"Ready to show me what you've got?" Natasha asked, challenge glinting in her eye's. Daisy smiled, determined to prove herself.

"As i'll ever be" She said, stepping closer and taking her position. Natasha mimicked her movement and waited for Daisy to make the first move.

She was hesitant to Fight the master assassin at first but decided to put her thoughts aside, knowing it would throw her off if she kept measuring her up. She struck out at the red head, aiming for her shoulder hit a punch, Natasha dodged easily, waiting for another move. The assassin remained on the defence as Daisy tried to strike her missing each time. When she finally retaliated Daisy was knocked to the ground pretty quickly. She had struck Natasha in the side with a light kick and said woman had retaliated with a kick to the chest that sent the brunette backwards and to the floor. She groaned, very much out of practice.

"Okay?" Natasha asked as she lay there, Daisy nodded and pushed back to her feet.

"I am so out of practice" She admitted, squaring up again.

"Would you like to go a round with Wanda instead?" Natasha offered, though she also got into position. Daisy struck.

"Nope" She said Kicking at Natasha. "Once i get back into the feel of it i should be fine." She caught a nod from Natasha before getting a foot to the hip, she spun through the hit and elbowed Natasha in the side, she grimaced but continued.

They went another two rounds before Natasha let her break. She was getting back into the swing of it now, dodging more than getting hit, she even managed to land a few good hits to Natasha, hitting her in the shoulder and hip. Natasha still won each round and Daisy was more than sure the assassin was going easy on her.

"Dont take it to heart" Clint said as he came to sit with them on the mat. He had a light sheen of sweat and his quiver slung over his back. "Only people who can really keep up with her are the super soldiers" he took a mouthful from his water.

"You seemed to do alright" Daisy pointed out, remembering the last time she had joined them in the gym.

"I cant keep up long term, im good, she's better." Daisy smiled at the look they shared.

Sam and Wanda were by the weights, though they didnt look like they were lifting any, in fact Sam had his phone out, holding it between himself and the brunette. Daisy rolled her eyes at the scene and wondered what they were watching, something funny if their laughs meant anything.

"You boys are late" Natasha said, not looking to the door but still catching their arrival before anyone else. Daisy's eye's found the door where the two Super soldiers were walking in.

Steve wore a tight fitting tshirt, his blond hair slightly mussed and a little bit sweaty.

"Can it Nat" Steve said, shaking his head at her as he and James headed to the locker room. She watched them go, admiring the little ponytail Bucky wore, little bits of hair hanging loose around his face. He wore a loose tank top that showed his muscles, her eyes caught on his chest as he turned, the gap in the side revealing the sculpted muscle. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she tipped over, her arms shooting out to soften her fall. Natasha and Clint laughed at her. Clint being the one who pushed her.

Her cheeks flushed as she turned to them slightly embarrassed.

"I have no excuse" She admitted shamefully dropping her head.

"I do" Clint said with a whistle.

"I'd second that" Natasha admitted, their reaction drew a laugh from Daisy who looked up at the two who had matching smirks on their face's. Natasha got to her feet as the boys re entered, Winking at Daisy who blushed again.

"Okay boys, who's first?" Bucky pushed Steve forward, into Natasha's space as he himself dropped down beside Daisy, taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"Hi" he said with an adorable smile. His legs were crossed and he sat up straight, unlike Daisy who was slouched forward in her position. She sat up to match him and leaned her head on her shoulder, looking up to where his face which was higher than her eye level.

"hi" she smiled, trying not to look flushed.

"Boy is it hot in here?" Clint asked, looking to Nat who wore a knowing look. Daisy ignored them, excited to see how Steve went against the assassin.

"hows your day going" Bucky asked, recieving an amused expression from Daisy.

"I can not remember the last time someone said how is your day going" she admitted, he chewed his lip.

"Sorry i-"

"no no" she said cutting him off with a laugh. Natasha and Steve were now getting fully into the fight, Natasha putting more effort into it than she had when versing Daisy.

"Its nice," Daisy admitted liking pretty much anything the soldier said to her. "my days been excellent so far, yours?" she asked, he seemed happy with her response and he shrugged.

"getting better by the minute" he replied softly, his eyes meeting her's for a long minute before turning back to the fight in front of them. Daisy followed in time to see Steve get floored, Natasha twisting his arm behind his back. Bucky tilted his head to the side, meeting the blonds eye. He shook his head in dissapointment.

"tut tut tut" Bucky teased. Steve glared at him, tapping the mat three times to signal his defeat.

"Dont start Buck" Steve said, getting to his feet, he rubbed his arm, stretching it out a few times before getting back into position. They watched them fight again, Steve seemingly having the upper hand for the most of it. Clint got up and walked off, heading to where Daisy assumed the archery range was. Beside her Bucky got to his feet too, stretching lightly before reaching a hand out to her.

"Come on doll" He said as he pulled her to her feet. "let's see how you move" She raised a brow at him but this time he didnt blush instead he winked and headed over to another mat, Daisy forced her face to remain calm as she followed, forcing the blush from her own cheeks. Bucky took his position, holding his fists up loosely, he waited for her to make the first move just as Natasha had done.

She started out trying for light punches, she was warmed up and stretched out enough to make some of the moves she had learned but she decided to start light, give Bucky the wrong idea. He reciprocated by hitting back just as lightly, she dodged his hits as they warmed up, spinning out of his range now and then and he did the same to her.

"Stop playing with Kitten glove's" Natasha told them as she passed by on her way to the weights, Steve by her side. Bucky glanced down with a quiet chuckle and Daisy used the distraction to swipe at his feet, knocking him off balance and onto the floor. She grinned triumphantly when he looked up at her with shock and awe. Natasha clapped and Steve laughed mocking Bucky with his own 'tut tut tut'.

"im gonna let you have that one" Bucky said to Steve as he continued on his way. He glanced at Daisy who curtseyed with a smirk. "There she is," He said with an excited look on his face as he got back into position. "I knew you'd have moves to match that attitude" He lunged at her and she jumped out of the way.

"and what kind of attitude would that be?" She questioned, quirking a brow while Kicking at his side, he blocked the kick with his forearm and hit her with a kick of his own. He was measuring his kicks so as to not hurt her and while she might have been offended that he was pulling punches, she was grateful considering she was terribly out of practice.

"Feisty" he replied, Catching her foot in one hand. She tried to wriggle loose while keeping her balance, he smiled at her attempt before finally letting go. She stumbled back and squinted at him, deciding her next move.

In the end she wound up on the floor. After trying for a strike for a while she had tried do a move she had seen Natasha do, where she spun around and took Clint down with one swift movement. She was overconfident and Bucky had caught her around the waist and tossed her to the mat, pinning her hands at her sides. She was huffing and puffing where he was bearly winded, he smiled down at her.

"Give up?" He asked smugly, she had a bit of hair stuck to her forehead that was now in her line of sight and annoying her. She sighed, tempted to continue but knowing her limits.

"fine" She with a defeated pout. He chuckled but released her, leaning back to give her room to get up. He got up and grabbed their drinks, dropping back down in front of her and handing hers over.

"thanks," she said, taking a long drink.

Bucky sat with one leg bent, the other straight out as he leaned back. Daisy stripped her top shirt off after wiping the sweat from her forehead, leaving her in a light, slightly sweaty, singlet. She watched as he tried not to stare at the scar on her shoulder, her head tilting to the side, inviting him to look.

"Shot by an android" She said, "how many people can say that" He smiled but it didnt reach his eyes, his expression souring. She chewed her lip, her own eye's landing on the point where his metal arm connected to his shoulder. The shirt covered most of it but she could still see hints of the puckered flesh, he shuffled forward so she could see it better, pulling back the sleeve to give her a good look. She hesitated but leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of her.

It was connected close to the edge of his collar bone, covering the whole shoulder. She wondered if it hurt as it looked like there were scratch marks around it as well as the natural scaring from the connection point.

"whats the other one?" He asked, gesturing to her cheek. She forced herself not to flinch, gritting her teeth. She must have taken too long because he spoke again.  
"you dont have to tell me, i shouldnt pry"

"No its just." she paused. "remember how i said Cal, My father, Killed my mum?" He nodded, his eyes focussed on her shoulder. "When she tried to drain me it opened up a cut on my cheek, i dont know how but it deepened and grew and just never healed properly." she shrugged but his eye's remained on her shoulder, staring at the scar.

"So your mum did it" she nodded and his eyes finally turned to her, the blue orbs hypnotising her. "Sorry you had to go through that" he said, his voice soft, her lips quirked up and she nodded lightly.

"well," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Did you wanna go another round or should we shower?" She questioned, it was his turn to raise a brow and hers to wink in return. His smile returned, albeit smaller than before his eye's had a bit more of a shine to them.

"I'll catch up, i promised Steve a one on one" He said getting up and pulling Daisy to her feet. She groaned, her muscles aching at the movement.

"Ah pain, bad" She grumbled, rubbing her sore legs.

"Go on " Buck Chuckled, "I'll see you later" he gave her a wink and she smiled in return before turning away. She headed for the showers to clean up before looking for the rest of the team who had dissappeared while she was talking to James.

* * *

Bucky had woken early in the morning, his breath catching in his throat when he found Daisy curled into him. He was surprised to say the least, knowing she had been there all night warmed his heart, he was half afraid she would realise what a bad person he was and distance herself while he was asleep as a way to not hurt his feeling or something and he understood, expected it even, so to find her curled in close to him caused him to pause. He was instantly afraid to wake her, not willing to loose her warmth as she moved in her sleep, he felt himself pull her closer and her sleeping form responded by snuggling closer. He smiled, watching her breath as she relaxed back into him. After a while he let sleep take him, dropping his head back and pulling the small girl close as he drifted off, back into a pleasant sleep.

He had been dissappointed when he woke to an empty chair, though it had taken him a moment to remember what was missing after Steve woke him up. he had taken his coffee as he tried to rewind his mind before he noticed Daisy across the room with Natasha, after a few minutes, the red head got up while Daisy remained in place, scowling at her cup. He tried to look casual as he moved her way, finding that she was scowling at an empty cup. He helped her to her feet after she mocked him for his wording he had then slipped into russian and was thankful she hadnt mentioned it afterwards, unsure how she'd feel about the nickname. He gave her his coffee when he saw her pout, the sight making him want to laugh and, do other things that need not be explored right now.

After that he and Steve went for their usual run, getting lost in their own thoughts as they did laps. Sam opted to sit out today, still annoyed at the last time he and Steve had taken turns lapping him yelling out "On your right" and "On your left" alternately. It was hilarious. Bucky couldnt help but think of the way Daisy had seemed at breakfast, at ease with everyone, fitting into the group as easily as anyone else had. Of course, his thoughts had then gone back to the warm comfort of Daisy pressed close against his chest, cuddling close in her sleep.

He was flustered when they returned to the tower, heading for the gym right away. They were greeted by Natasha's usual taunting and Bucky hadnt hesitated to volunteer Steve for a fist fight with Natasha, more than happy to sit and watch, bonus that it was with the feisty brunette. He was flustered again though when he sat down, fumbling for what to say to her like a teenager with a crush. She had been easy going as they spoke and he had let his flirty side out though she didnt seem to mind.

Sparring had been, interesting. He could just tell that she would be able to move, she was a shield agent after all and if anything Natasha had said about May, who had been Daisy's teacher, then she was bound to have moves. He hadnt expected her to literally sweep him off his feet when he was distracted but he was relieved to have been right about her, getting to see her eye's light up triumphantly when he hit the ground. It was easy to let Steve's quip go, shooing him away as he and Daisy had a proper fight, even if he did pull his punches.

When he caught sight of her scars he had clenched his teeth, he didnt want to stare but his eye's were drawn to the discoloured skin on her shoulder. She explained the cause but he couldnt focus, he saw red when she explained the scar on her cheek that she hadnt covered up since the video call a few days ago. He was angry for her, wanting to do something to help but he couldnt think how. She tried to lighten them up, but he was stuck in his thoughts he smiled and told her he promised Steve a round in the ring and watched as she headed to the showers with a warm smile. He didnt lie, he did promise steve a round but that wasnt where he was headed next, instead he headed to the weight room, making a b-line for the punching bags in the back. He didnt hesitate to rip into it, trying to measure his hits at the beginning before loosing it completely, he threw punch after punch at the back, feeling the firm surface absorb each hit.

Steve found him when he was on his third bag, dripping with sweat as he pounded into the hard surface, he swung at steve out of reflex when the blond placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve ducked in time to avoid the hit and Bucky stepped back.

"Sorry" He apollogized, lowering his fists after wiping his forehead.

"You okay Buck?" Steve asked, handing him a bottle of water and a towel. Bucky nodded half heartedly.

"just frustrated" he said with a shrug.

"Did you want to go a few rounds?" Steve offered. Bucky agreed and they headed to the mats to get a few go's in, getting out of his head long enough to calm down. 

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**BADUBADUBADOOOO I dont know so dont ask hehehe. Anywho im laggiing i know im sorry but im sick at the moment and behind on studies, oops. So thats been hell, anyway, enjoy this (please) or dont see if i care (I Do) haha oh im so ill lol.**

* * *

Just over a week later Daisy was finally back to, or almost back to her usual self, fight wise. She had built up a ruitine with Natasha and Clint each day. The rest of the Avengers went about their business as usual, in and out of the tower at different times, they didnt sit down together for every meal and Clint didnt spend all day cooking, instead she caught glimpses of them. If he had time, Clint would make breakfast and leave it in the cooker for everyone to pick at when they could. Natasha and Wanda were the only one's she saw on a regular basis and that was only in the mornings for their Sparing. Wanda was there on odd days but didnt join them every day, opting to stay in bed or go on mission, Daisy was unsure which though she did catch her half asleep in the kitchen one morning, pouring syrup on her pancakes as she rested her eyes. Daisy realised after a while that she had probably been on a night mission with some of the rest of the team, She herself had been to caught up with organising the files from the harddrive to take much notice of the inavidual scheduals. She found Steve and Tony were the Leaders though they relied on Natasha's opinion for a lot of things as well.

Steve and Bucky were called out on mission the day after she started her Training, Dissapearing after breakfast. Steve had been in contact via Videocall but Bucky had gathering intel or securing the perimeter each time Steve had called in.

It was interesting to see them work, seeing how they function on a day to day basis was almost as good as seeing them operate as a family on the feast returns. Steve said T'challa, the King of Wakanda, would be joining them at the tower soon, he had been postponed due to a complicaton in Wakand but would let them know when he was able to join them, having more intel relevant to their current mission.

The hard drive, Her old hard drive that is. Had been used as a Hydra dump for random files over the years and she had spent most of her time sorting through that while setting Tony up with her decryption programs and trying to update her facial recognition software n tony's system. Se was more than relieved, bewildered even when he complimented her on her work, suggestion changes to the software where he saw small errors which he assured her, were minimal. They were yet to have a hack off but she still looked foreward to it. She had taken to taunting Tony whenever they were both in the lab and not consumed by the information in front of them, teasing him of her skill.

Tony and Buce had been called out the day before on a mission so Tony had appologised before he left, for not finishing her braces or gauntlets as he referred to them. This had happened a few times already this week so Daisy was getting used to everyone coming and going, finding they didnt hold back information when anyone questioned their mission, they had even filled her in on the matter which made her feel included, like she was really becoming part of the team, even if she was still stuck in the tower. Daisy was now sitting in Tony's workshop, her laptop to the side as she worked on one of the bigger screens, sorting files into appropriate folders. Hydra was not so good at organisation when it came to information and she found duplicates of several files, all named different from the others as well as two pirated movies with vague names in weird places.

"why would you put Toy story three in a weapons manufacturing folder?" she questioned, thinking it was perhaps a decoy for some shady shit but as she checked it out she found that it was in fact, a shoddy copy of toy story three. "Cant even download movies right." she said shaking her head, running an analysis on the file anyway.

Daisy opened the biggest file while others transferred, picking up where she left off. She had found a range of information in regaurds to the 'Destroyer of worlds' program. There was information on the beginning of it way back forty odd years ago and more on subject zero who she had found to be Ruby, who they had experimented on invitro. The details are specky and disturbing so she marked those files for the rest of the team to read as she skipped ahead. Very few files mentioned names, though whitehall and Ruby were in there as the lead ideas man on the subject and the main test subject, it sounded horrible to her when they reffered to ruby as that but its hydra and they are undeniably, Dicks. A lot of the more recent files included a subject who had been added within the last two years, but no names were mentioned and other than some weird looking analysis's there were no stats or solid data on said subject.

They hadnt heard from shield as far as she knew and while she was relieved she was slightly worried as well, it was unlike Coulson or May to give up so easy, she found herself hoping that nothing bad had happened in her absence. Natasha had snapped her out of that thought with an ever dreaded kick to the head. She fell, it hurt.

As usual, once she was finished she sent the updated folder to Tony to review while Jarvis searched for connections. She picked up her laptop and headed to her room for a bit of down time. Her day had been filled with Codes and files and she was ready for a nap. Seeing as nobody had been around she figured they were on mission or busy and didnt feel like bothering them or asking Jarvis, knowing he would relay her question to them. Instead she fell asleep on her couch, five minutes into updating her codes.

Her nightmares had lessened greately over the last few weeks. The most common one focusing on her departure from shield, the events that had really pushed her over the edge even more than the betrayals had.

 _It started with her last mission, to rescue Fitz and Simmons from Ruby who had forced them to build the Gravitonium machine. Everything was fast forwarded until Yoyo_ _made a move, Daisy had screamed at her when she realised what she had done. But the other woman stood there with a relieved expression, her Voice calm. "What did you do?!" Daisy had screamed when Rubys pleads for help was muted, the blond freezing in place. "I just save the world" Yoyo said, her voice echoing as the nightmare's drew out the young girls death. She heard her pleads for help, cries of pain overlapping as she choked on her own blood, lips stained red as the gash in her throat opened up. Her mother held her as she died but all Daisy could see was the girl who just wanted to be stronger, make her mother proud._

 _"you were my hero" She had said, her voice thick with emotion as she battled with the gravitonium, the voices in her head. She stared at the girl for a long while after that, motionless in a pool of her own blood. Once she returned to base she stayed only long enough to refuel the jet, convincing May to let her take Robin and Kreel to the safe houses so that she could retrieve the ingredients to cure Coulsen so that she may pay her debt before leaving them all behind. It played out the same, Darker as her teams voices and faces played over the image of her exit._

 _"Monster" "Plague" "Dangerous"_

It was dark out when she woke and there was a note on her closed Laptop. Called out on mission, home alone, No parties. She laughed, Dinner in microwave. Jarvis informed her that Steve and Bucky had returned from their mission earlier only to be called out with the rest of the team. Daisy got up and stretched, her stomach growling, she felt anxious to know where they went, how dangerous their mission was or at least where they were. Sure they were superheroes, the Avengers, but they were still human and Humans were easily hurt, super serum or no. Not that there was anyone imparticular that she was worried about, no she was worried about them all, evenly, no favortism here.

"Jarvis, any chance i can get some info on the mission?" She asked hopefully.

"Miss Romanoff said to assure you it was a minor incident and they would be back in a few hours." Jarvis said, Daisy nodded, she was asleep again soon after eating, tv playing as she drifted off.

The team returned while she was asleep, she vaugely remembered someone coming into her room while she slept, shifting her slightly to join her on the couch. When she woke again, in the morning, Natasha and Clint were asleep on her couch, Wanda nested against her side. Daisy smiled, shaking the witch to wake her up. She groaned but gave in, stretching in her spot. When the group were all awake they headed for the kitchen where a young, Dark skinned girl pounced on Daisy as she exited the elevator. The other three walked around her as she bounced on her toes. Daisy was stunned, unsure how to react or if she was awake enough to react, she stumbled backwards as the young girl shrieked.

"Shuri!" A tired voice called from across the room, The girl waved it off and started chattering to Daisy.

"Quake, yes i told my brother you would still be here" Shuri said excitedly. She spun around and blew a rasberry at the man she assumed was her brother. He rolled his eyes and Daisy realised that he was the same man who had been in the room when she explained her story through video call. Tchalla, the king of Wakanda, which meant Shuri was the princess and oh my wow Daisy had never met a real princess, her eye's went wide.

"Oh my wow" Daisy said, voicing her thoughts. "Your a princess." the girl smirked. "Like a for real princess, that is soo cool." she Chirped, feeling her awake dial turn right up as if someone had injected her with liquid coffee, okay with that thought process in mind, maybe she wast fully awake.

"And you are a superhero" Shuri said with a nudge to the older girls side, she blushed.

"Im an inhuman" Daisy corrected with a smile. "Daisy" she said, holding her hand for the other girl in greeting.

"I know i have been studying your powers since my brother showed me the files he had on you" Shuri said, causing Daisy to raise a brow in response. "I built some gauntlets that do a similar thing but to a lesser extent because they can only emit a certain frequancy to blast an enemy but your powers are marvelous."

"UH, thanks" Daisy said, unsure how to respond but curious about these gauntlets the younger girl had built.

"Shuri" Her brother called again "Leave her alone" Shuri rolled her eye's and flipped him off. He looked offended yet while the rest of the team around him wore amused expressions. "I will tell mother of that" he said.

"No you will not Brother, not if you want me to update your suit again" She threatened, he waved her off. Daisy noticed A fammiliar figure exit the the kitchen and smiled reflectively.

"What did i tell you" Bucky said as he approached the two who remained standing in front of the elevator doors. "sorry" he said, Directing his attention to Daisy was looking his way, she smiled wider in return.

"you told me She was feisty" Shuri teased, Bucky wrinkled his nose before shooting a hesitant Smirk Daisy's way, he stopped close to them.

"i told you to wait till she was awake" He said, turning back to Shuri who smiled happily at the soldier.

"Is she not standing in front of me right now?" She asked, gesturing up and down at Daisy who suddenly felt self concious in her sweat pants and Tank top. "This surely means she is awake, yes?" She was cheeky, Daisy liked that. Bucky had followed her gesturing, looking over Daisy before dropping his head.

"You could have at least waited till she had her coffee" he said, raising three cups in his hands, he handed one to Shuri and Daisy practically pounced on the one he held out for her, Taking it greatfully before sipping a big mouthful. The hot liquid nearly burn her lips but she relished it as it warmed her up.

"And thats why i let it cool before giving it to you" Bucky said as he took a sip at his own, leading the girls to the couch. Daisy took the seat beside him, pulling her legs up onto the couch to get comfortable as the other girl watched.

* * *

He hated this he really did. He said as much to the blond beside him as the Quinjet took off, again when it landed and one more time as he was forced to exit without a weapon.

He and Steve had been called out too soon after returning from their last mission. The good news was that it was a non combat mission, intel only. The bad new, He clenched his fist again as they decended, the Quinjets ramp a group of people waiting for them on the other side of the room.

"Lose the Snarl Buck" Steve said, nudging the brunete who forced himself to unclench his fist. Bucky kept the Scowl but lessened it slightly, trying to remove the murderous look he knew he had been wearing.

After their Training session that morning Natasha had called them upstairs and explained the situation.

"Shields getting, antsy" She told them. "Agent May, has called again offering assistance in the search for Daisy."

"I thought you told her we were on another mission at the moment" Steve said.

"I did, She wants to send a team to assist us in that so we can get back on task."

"Tell her to fu-"

"Buck" Steve said, Cutting the other man off. "We cant do that, We need to keep shield as friedlies in case we need their assistance in the future."

"Thats why i told her id send a team to her to get a face to face, let them run the mission while the rest of us focus on more important matters, She didnt lie that."

"What a surprise" Bucky commented.

"Claims Daisy is a growing threat if she cant be captured, the rest of shield already have orders to shoot first"

"So they think we'll priorotise her if she's more of a danger than a rescue?" Steve questioned, Natasha nodded her agreement.

"You two will head off, get the coordinates once in the air and get an inside look at Shield and whatever their hiding."

"Wait, i not going anywhere near SHIELD unless your encouraging me to punch each and every person there in the face, repeatedly." Bucky said.

"Thats why your going" Natasha said, getting shocked looks from both soldiers.

"Natasha" Steve reprimanded.

"Not to punch anyone, His anger can be misconstrued as anger towards shield and Hydra for the Brainwashing saga" Natasha explained. "They will think of his wariness as mistrust for the agency, not the people."

Bucky grumbled.

"I've already thought about this and discussed it with Tony, I need to stay and continue Daisy's Training, plus someone needs to keep Tony in line and you Cap are the only one that can keep James here from going off the handle." Steve scoffed but she continued. "Wanda to connected and not trained for this, Clints in the middle of another mission and as much of a good agent he is he is also overprotective. Tony hardly kept it together over video call and Bruce," She said, leaving the rest of the sentence off.

Steve sighed, "I'll get my bag, whats the story" He asked as the three of them headed downstairs.

"We lost her in Brooklyn, explain the rest of the missions as you like but we havent heard anyting since the incident after the hydra base and her infiltration at the tower. Find out what you can, refer t her as Agent Johnson or Quake and remember its Director May not agent. Try not to mention Coulson or anything we got from her, stick to the minimal and dont give them anything, re-read the files on your way and dont go off script." The Boys nodded and exited the elevator Grabbing their bags and heading for the Quinjet, Sam was waiting in the pilot seat.

"shouldnt we ask Daisy if she has any tips to get them to talk?" Bucky asked.

"They will get suspiscious if you tick all their boxes as soon as you step in the door." Natasha reminded him as the elevator doors closed it and the red head was cut from sight. They boarded the quinjet with a shared sigh.

"Dropping us off or joining the band?" Steve asked as he placed his bag beside one of the seats. Sam laughed.

"first i wanna see if This one rips into anyone, then i'll decide whether its safer to stay or go." Steve smiled at his response while Bucky walked up and Smacked the pilot upside the head. But he laughed it off. "Alright, ready to go?" he asked, flipping switches.

Bucky was hesitant, they hadnt even said bye to the rest of the team, he had told Daisy he would meet her upstairs over an hour ago but Natasha had ushered them out before he could protest further.

"She'll be here when you get back, no time for sappy goodbye's" She said as he glared at her.

Now they walked towards a group of agents that they had only seen in files, A short brunette woman with a fidgity man who had brownish blond hair stood at the front of the pack, Whispering back and forth to each other. He recognised them as Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz and found his fists clenching again, Steve didnt tell him off this time, taking the lead as the came to a stop in front of the scientists Daisy had told them about.

"Good evening sirs" She said, her voice bubbly and nervous as she approached the two, She had a British accent that reminded him of Peggy Carter and he wondered if Steve was thinking the same thing. "It is an honour to meet you" She continued, gazing up at Steve with dreamy eye's, Bucky rolled his in return, so used to everyone getting starry eyed around the blonde. "both of you" She continued, shooting a smile his way, He remained stone faced and she was quick to turn back to the Blond.

"Nice to meet you" Steve said, inclining his head to the two. "Im Steve -"

"Steve Rodgers and James Barnes" Jemma cut them off excitedly. "We know, we are BIG fans" she chirped.

"yeah" The man beside her agreed his accent different to hers, Scottish maybe. "It is such an honour to have you here, at our base."

"The light house" Jemma told them.

"Completely secure and off the grid" Fitz said proudly. Steve nodded, waiting for them to continue, they just stared for a minute before shaking them selfes out of it.

"Right, ah, May" Fitz said, tapping his head. "Yeah follow us and we will take you to, Director May" Jemma nodded quickly and Steve smiled in return. They left their bags on the jet as they were escorted down a few floors to a door labelld Director.

"May?" Simmons called after a knock to the door. "Captain Rodger- I mean Steve Americ-" She cut herself off after fumbling. "You have company." May called them in and they were ushered through the door, coming face to face with the May who was scowling with her back to the wall. Bucky gritted his teeth together as the door was closed behind them leaving the room with only him, Steve, May and one other person. Steve went still as he looked around and Bucky tensed, following his line of sight.

"Captain" The man behind the desk said. "I believe we have some catching up to do." Steve didnt respond for a second so the other man stood looking caught between excited and nervous while somehow remaining athorotive. "I understand this may be a shock but-"

"Fury told us you were dead" Steve said, cutting the shorter man off. He came to stand in front of the blond, wearing a suit much like every other agent they had seen on the base but looking slightly worn. He assumed this was Coulson, the Real director Daisy had told them about. Steve had given him the brief rundown of that situation.

"I was, Loki's scepter did kill me." he said as Steve crossed his arms. Across the room May watched them, wearing a scowl much like the one Bucky himself wore, he wondered if he looked that angry. "Directer fury brought me back, Its a long story."

"Im sure" Steve said, eyeing the man up and down. He surprised the man by shooting his hand out. "Im glad your back" He said honestly, Bucky resisted the urge to hit his friend, this guy wanted to experiment on Daisy. "This is-"

'Seargent James buchanan Barnes" The man, Coulson said as he took Steves hand in a firm handshake. "The Winter soldier, It's truely an honour" Coulson said, Bucky remained where he was, his face cold. Coulson shot a look to May on the otherside of the room before talking.

"Im sorry for what hydra did, another agent of mine ent through a similar situation with brainwashing. If there's anything we can do?" He asked. Bucky remained stoik.

"Your the one that wanted us here then, not Director May?" Steve asked, gesturing to the small asian woman.

"Its agent May" she said, nodding towards Coulson. "He's in charge."

"Mostly" Coulson corrected, "Since the accords, a lot of what we do has been," he searched for the word "Monitered, limited, take your pick." Steve nodded.

"Widow said you needed us for something, im sorry she didnt have a chance to explain fully before being called out." Steve lied, crossing his arms over his chest. Bucky stood slightly behind him, watching the two agents in the room cautiously.

"Yes of course." Couslon said before motioning to the flat screen to the right. He pulled up videos and images which they quickly recognized.

"Is this everything you have on her.?" Steve asked as he looked over the images on the screen. There was a photo in the bottom left side of the screen that was attattched to a shield file. The pictured showed Daisy, though the name under it was Skye, she wore a checkered flanel with a smile, her hair long and curly, eye's bright.

"we have her medical records set up for Stark and her shield file waiting but its nothing you havent already been given access too." Coulson said. He pulled up a video, taken on a cell phone if the quality meant anything, showing a blurry image of quake Crashing to the ground from a distant hight, she stood up on wobbly legs before the feed is cut off. He rewinds it and focusses the image to reveal a clearer view of her face. She had short, choppy looking hair, her eyes wide and smeared with black make-up as she tries to get her bearings, she's wearing shield gear and is dripping sweat, her breath ragged.

"Agent Johnson left this base about seven months ago and has been off grid ever since. We picked her up in new york as a consultant she was a hacker working for the rising tide."

"You think shes gone back to them?" Steve suggested but coulsoon shook his head.

"No she isnt part of that anymore, back then she was a desperate kid looking for her family and Shield was only her enemy because they were responsable for keeping secrets from her. She has learned that what we do is for the greater good and wouldnt align herself with those people anymore. No i think shes in hiding most likely, the times where we have gotten close to her she slipped through which is impressive and strangely makes me proud."

Steve gave him a look.

"Well, May trained her and its just impressive that she actually listened and she's really evolved since joining shield."

"Speaking of evolving," Steve said. Coulson nodded.

"Her powers, yes thats." he sighed. "Complicated, i think its better explained by our scientists, Fitzsimmons, you met them on your way in." Steve nodded.

"So what do you want us to do?" Bucky growled, "How is it our problem if you let one of your agents loose?"

"Id prefer to not have you involved at all" Coulson said, earning a glare from Bucky. "Any of you i mean, i realise your Busy but Agent Johnson is one of us and the accords prevent my people from bringing her in, her best chance is if you can find her" Steve thought for a moment as Bucky scowled.

"Coulson," he said. "Tony's been looking with his facial recognition tech since May, or you, sent us the files and since the conflict at the hydra base and at the Tower there's hardly been a whisper, she's a ghost."

"Captain. Skye, Daisy" He corrected himself, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he leaned against his desk. "She's like a daughter to me, she's family and the only reason i could think of why your team couldnt find her is" He paused and Bucky bit his tongue, thinking he knew where Daisy was, that they were hiding her. " She's been captured by Hydra" He said instead, Bucky looked at Steve who wore a concerned look. "And if thats the case i cant stop looking. There was a ping in the system earlier today that Fitz is looking into, we are hoping its her trying to send a message in which case i was hoping you would be willing to go on a rescue mission." Steve nodded his consent.

"What if Hydras already gotten to her" Bucky suggested, wanting to see there reaction. "Seven months is a long time to be hidden"

"If your suggesting she would work for hydra" May said, stepping forward, Coulson held up a hand to stop her, Bucky noticed a slight limp in her step.

"Not willingly, as you know, Hydra has other ways to convert people to their side."

"She was at a hydra base when we last found her." Steve pointed out, joining Buckys side of the questioning. "I didnt see her destroy anything or harm any hydra agents."

"If" Coulson said, Silencing them both. "If Agent Johnson is compromised than she is a threat that needs to be taken out."

"Killed?" Bucky asked, pissed at how fast Coulson had gone from Rescue to murder.

"No, We have Special bullets designed to incapacitate someone rather that kill them. If you could take her down then we have holding rooms designed to keep powered people in."

"A prison?" Bucky questioned with disgust. Coulson sighed and May watched him closely.

"No, the containment unit hooks up to a room, like youd find in a hotel but designed specifically to mute powers."

So a cage" Bucky said simply.

"And she'd be safe in one of these?" Steve asked curiously, sidestepping Bucky's agitated questioning. Coulson nodded.

"Only held there until we can undo hydra's control," he confirmed, The room went silent until Coulson clapped his hands together, startling both soldiers. "Sorry." He apologized. "Would you like a tour, with have rooms for the both of you while you're here as well as a training facility. Steve nodded, allowing the older man, well younger man technically, to lead them out. May lagged behind, Watching the soldiers carefully.

Coulson showed them each floor, explained the problems they had with some rift a while ago and explained to Steve how he had come back from the dead thanks to Fury and his miracle cure. Their bags had been delivered to their rooms where they also found Sam who had decided to stay as well. Coulson gave them each a map and lanyard that they could use to access each floor before leaving them to explore.

"What now?" Bucky asked as they gathered in his room. Basic, nothing special, a bed, a table and chair and set of draws. Steve kept his head down as he spoke,

"Dont know if they have Camera's in here so keep it friendly till we get a good look" He said. "Got it Buck, no cursing at anyone." Bucky punched him. "Let's head to the lab, see if we can send some of those medical records through to Tony."

"Oh smart" Bucky mumbled, "let me near the one that-" Steve raised his brow, cutting him off. "Was drooling all over you" he said instead. Steve chuckled good-naturedly and nudged his friend who rolled his eyes before making his way out the door. Fitz wasnt there when they found the lab but Jemma was, Talking to herself as she worked. Steve cleared his through and the girl jumped.

"Heavens" She gasped, "You scared the- oh hello" She said. "Sorry, i thought you were-"

"Leopold," Steve asked, using the guys first name.

"Fitz, yes. Can i help you?"

"Culson said you had some medical records"

"For Daisy yes, just give me a sec" Said as she tapped away at the keyboard. "There, did you want to look at that here or,"

"Here's fine" Bucky said, pushing forward.

"Thank you" Steve said to the woman who looked mildly offended at Buckys manners as he read over the files. "Any chance you could send this through to Stark?"

"Certainly, you wouldnt happen to have-" Steve pulled out a usb that Tony had put his contact details into, the woman looked slightly confused.

"Im terrible at technology" Steve admitted, everything you need should be on here." She took the device delicately, staring at it a minute before plugging it into on of the computers and sending the files through. "Thanks you" Steve said again.

"Anywhere around here to get good food?" Sam asked as he wandered around.

"There is a bakery in town, or a cafe" She suggested, "but we do have a kitchen downstair-"

"Cafe sounds great" Bucky said, jumping up from his seat, he spun and left the room before anyone could say more, Bumping a frightened Fitz as he entered.

"Well whats that guys-" He paused when he noticed the other two people in the room. "Captain America" he mumbled. 'Uh, sorry i just."

"Its fine, i apologise for Seargent Barnes's attitude, hes had a bad experience with secret agencies," Steve said as he also moved towards the door.

"its not a problem"  
"Completely understandable," the scientists said together, their words mixing. He shot them a grateful smile before following his friend's exit, Sam behind him.

After finding their way off base ad into town they headed for the aforementioned Cafe and took a seat. Sam pulled out a tablet and typed a few things in while Bucky looked around for cameras. They ordered their food and Sam set the Tablet on the table, Showing Steve what he had been doing while Bucky got up to sweep the perimeter, ensuring they werent followed by hydra, or Shield.

"Tony" Steve said as the dark haired man appeared in front of them on the screen. He positioned it so that he was face level with the screen. "Did you get the files shield sent through?"

"med records no on file and the camera's in your rooms and Hallway have been muted or turned off completely. I was going to loop them but if someone wer-"

"Wait, how did you get into their system" Steve Questioned, The billionaire smiled brightly and turned from his screens to face Steve.

"I didnt, You did, Well Jarvis did but you helped." Tony said happily. Steve sighed.

"The Usb"

"Yup" Tony replied, popping the P. "what did you find out?"

"Coulsons alive" Steve said, Catching Tony's full attention. "He explained how Fury brought him back."

"You saw him?"

"Yes Tony, He wants us to go on a rescue mission for his agent" Tony nodded. Sam had knocked out the cameras and any other recording device in the area but they had to be careful of agents or people watching them.

"What'd he say?"

"She's like a daughter to him, Thinks she might have been captured by hydra, Bucks worried she's been converted to their side by unfriendly means in which case Coulson wants us to take her out with some knock out bullets so they can lock her up."

"Dangerous powered person, makes sense, a little harsh considering the relationship." Tony replied, thinking.

"They are tracing a hack in their system that they think will lead to her, they think its a distress call." Steve said, giving Tony a knowing look. " You dont know anything about that?" Tony paused. "Tony."

"I'll deal with it. Thanks cap" He said before cutting the call.

The next day the three spent most of their time searching through files on Daisy. Coulson had given them access to some of their older case files. Hydra ops, rescue missions, something about a digital prison the team had gotten stuck in. Bucky thought back to what Daisy had said, seeing what matched up where. It helped to have the files, getting some sort of timeline of the events she had told them about. He spent a while staring at a picture of their original team. Picking out the scientists, May, Coulson and Daisy as well as another man who he didnt recognizes. The file said it was Agent Grant ward and he forced himself not to punch the screen, remembering what Daisy said, He was Hydra, as well as, other things.

"Ward" Bucky said, turning his attention to the scientists who jumped, "thats the one that was hydra right?" The two shared a look.

"yes, he was truely evil." Simmons said with a frown, she quickly turned it to a smile as she looked up at Bucky. "But, he's gone now"

"Dead?"

"Finally" Fitz said, turning back to his work.

"What can you tell us of Agent Johnsons last mission before she left the agency?" Steve asked. The scientists hesitated.

"uh,"

"um," they said

"Coulson said we had access to her files but there's nothing on the dates leading up to her departure. " Steve said.

"Well, they were classified."

"How are we supposed to find her if we don't have the information?" Bucky questioned, turning a hard look on them. They didnt reply immediately.

"I'll go find May" Simmons said, "I'm sure she could clear this up." She left quickly, leaving a wide-eyed fitz behind, he was frozen for a minute before slowly turning around in his seat, attention back on his work. Steve and Bucky kept their eyes on him.

This is the guy who cut into Daisy, He thought, Tied her up. His fists clenched. He could feel himself glaring at the scientist, wondering if his head would explode if he stared too long. He was fully willing to test it out. The other man was tense as he worked, hands moving slowly as he moved between the device on the table and the computer beside it. He heard footsteps and spun away, looking towards the computer screen he had been using, Steve did the same.

"hey Turbo you have a minute?" A burly man said as he entered the room.

"Oh thank you god" The scientist whispered under his breath with a relieved sigh as his chair spun around.

Bucky caught the bigger mans reflection in the screen but didnt recognize him from the pictures. "i got the scanner working on this but its been glitchy ever since-" he paused. Looking at the other men in the room. Steve turned in his seat and gave the man a welcoming smile, Bucky remained where he was, curling his lip.

"Sorry, i didnt know anyone else was in here." He stared at Steve with a funny look, looking for something, he pointed at the blond. "You look familiar, have we met?"

"Not that i know of" Steve said, getting to his feet. "Steve Rodgers." He introduces himself, hand outstretched. The other man looked from him to Fitz who nodded. The man cracked a wide smile.

"Captain America." He said, grasping Steve''s hand in his own. "Its an honour"

"So i've heard" Steve said, "good to meet you,"

"Mack"

"Mack, good to meet you Mack. Are you part of Coulsons team?"

"yes sir, Mainly a mechanic but i do field work when needed"

"Mechanic hey?"

"Yes sir" Mack replied proudly.

"Steve" Steve said, the other man nodded and he and Steve fell into conversation about cars. Not that Steve knew anything about cars, He drove an old ass bug whose bonnet had come off three time's. Still he listened as Mack spoke, eventually talking about the jets and then talking about Stark. Bucky groaned as the scientist joined in, having a limit on how much he could listen to starks name being repeated with utter awe, especially by these people. He grabbed a tablet and transferred some files over before exiting, Fits quickly moved out of his and Mack watched him go.

"Was that-" he was cut off but what Bucky assumed was probably a nod from Steve followed by a deep whistle before the conversation turned back to Stark tech. He spent the rest of his time in his room, Steve joined him later.

"Sam's headed back to the tower and we're off to a briefing, Coulson's got a mission for us."

"Why are we going on missions for this guy again?"

"Would you rather hang around here?" Steve asked, gesturing for the other man to follow him.

"Fair enough" Bucky said, really not wanting to remain in this hole any longer than he had too. "How'd you get the mission?"

"I let Coulson know how uncomfortable you were being cooped up, he offered a recon off base, we still get the files and we get out of here" Steve said, "but, this isnt a bad set up Buck, gloomy, but functional."

"Your just used to Starks overdecorating" Bucky teased. "You're pampered"

"Funny, you wanna start teasing," Steve said, shooting his friend a knowing look. "I could bring up that girl your mooning over" he said with a coo to his voice, Buck elbowed him and they climbed of the elevator, entering coulsons office where the rest of his team had gathered, Buckys expression soured immediately.

"Coulson, whats the go?" Steve asked, looking ever the soldier as her stood straight, hands clasped in front of him. Bucky watched the people around the room, Fitz, Simmons, May, Coulson, Mack and another woman he didnt recognises, her hair braided away from her face.

"We've narrowed down the location of where the hack came from, Regarding Agent Johnson" Coulson said, Drawing Buckys eye's. "She's somewhere in new york but the signals being blocked, someone on the other end it cutting us off everytime we take a step." He explained and Bucky actually found himself sending thanks to Tony, not that he'd ever tell the man that.

"Until we figure that out, There's been movement outside of town, could be hydra or a simple weapons dealer" Coulson told them. "if you wanted to get some fresh air id be happy for you to take the mission, i'll arrange for any information you need to be sent along with you and you will have an open line to us if you have any questions."

"That sounds good to me" Steve said, looking to Bucky for his approval, He nodded and Steve collected the information on the case. Bucky left, waiting outside as he leaned against the wall.

They were quick to leave, well they would have been if Steve didnt insist that the acted civil to everyone and not just Exit and be done. He said bye to each member of the team, chatting quickly with Coulson before Bucky finally managed to get him out. Bucky rolled his eyes at him but the blond smiled and shook his head. They were escorted to a building on the outskirts of town and into the house opposite it.

"Thats, where we will get a good look at whoevers bringing weapons in" Steve, explained, repeating what Coulson had told him.

Thats how their week went, Shield, Mission, Home. They Scouted the spot for three days before there was any movement and by that time Bucky was so starved for a fight that he didnt hesitate to take them all out, knocking them unconscious and searcing their things before calling in backup. Shield cleaned the scene, it was a simple Gun dealer who had been involved with a drug dealer, they had turned on each other once interrogated and handed other to the regular authorities. The next day they were to go back to shield, but to Both their relief, Natasha called them in instead. They informed Coulson of this, stopping at the base long enough for Sam to retrieve the Usb Steve had left, knowing Tony would be upset if Steve lost another one. His information had been leaked online due to Steve's misplacement of said Usb's.

Coulson thanked them for their help and Steve assured him that they would do their best to find Agent Johnson. While waiting for the dealers they had been given access to Daisy's last missions. Details were foggy in parts, Gravitonium he was familiar with, but there was a girl in the file who had tried to use it. He didn't remember Daisy mentioning it and made sure to read it thoroughly.

"Subject one; Destroyer of worlds" He had scowled at that as he and Steve looked over the information, equally upset. The girl had been killed in what seemed to be Daisy's last mission. He wondered how that happened, having no cause of death listed, Daisy hadnt even recorded her own account for the mission. Days later she was reported as MIA or rogue in some accounts.

* * *

 **Side note; im not saying this IS a well-laid story im just saying im a fan of them and while i also LOVE drabbles and one shots.. i also love longer stories with a plotline and subplots and yeah Again im not saying this is that or maybe it is.**

 **What** im **trying to say is** im **very sick and kinda rambling at this point but there need to be more Winterquake stories so if you are a** winterquake **fan (why are you here if** your **not) please go ahead and write a fic cause this ship is lacking sails and** ive **read everything** i **can find.** Im **a little desperate now, help a girl out?**


	14. Chapter 14

***Peaks out from behind a door***

 **Hi guys, gals and everyone in between/above. Sorry for the late post i had nothing written, thats a lie.**

 **Okay so i have chapter 15is written, might push it back to 16 but i somehow got focussed on that giving me more incentive to continue cause i think its pretty good *nervous laughter* you'll see * gulp* its all good.**

 **I did not have more than 1000 words written for this chapter till nowish due to events and Studies. Thanks for the comments and patience. Love to all.**

 **Steve: She's really trying guys.**

 **Natasha: Dont blame her or-**

 **Steve: Romanoff, no threats.**

 **Natasha; *Rolls eyes* of course not Steve *covers face with one hand and mouths or else***

 **Steve; I saw that**

 **Natasha *shrugs***

 **Tony; Aha thats enough just get back to the story.**

 **Mel *** nervous **laughter* Thanks guys but your making me look a little crazy right now.**

 **Back to the story shall we.**

* * *

The three of them had remained seated in a small group on the couches as Shuri questioned Daisy on her powers. Bucky seemed to trust this curious girl so Daisy decided to do the same, explaining to her how she had triggered her inhuman gene and gained these powers by accident. Spending the last few years learning to use them properly. Bucky filled in parts he knew when she paused for a drink but Shuri pushed, Daisy was oddly glad he had listened well, reciting things she had said what felt like ages ago.

"How strong can you get without breaking anything, of yours i mean.?" Shuri asked, gesturing to Daisy's healed arms.

"Uh, i dont know by measurements i can take out a building no problem, its just overuse that does the most damage. Suri nodded, her eye's shifting as if she were doing the math i her head.

"Aha!" she cheered when something seemed to click, thats how we do it! "Stark!" She shouted, jumping from the couch. she ran for the elevator, not waiting for said man to catch up. He was dragging his feet as he attempted to follow her, deciding to take the stairs when Jarvis informed him it would be a while before its return as Shuri had gone to his basement workshop. He grumbled as he headed down the stairs.

"Well, she's" Daisy started, looking for the right description.

"Over the top?" Bucky suggested as he plucked the nearly empty cup from her hand as he stood. She followed him up but he paused and she ended up way closer than she had intended, he looked shocked before smiling.

"Hi" He said quietely. She Smiled wide in return, after recovering from her own initial shock at their closeness.

"Hey" She replied, "uh, Sup?" she popped the P and the spell was broken, Bucky broke away to laugh and she was able to release the breath she didnt know she was holding.

"Another?" He asked, lifting her cup. She nodded and followed him to the Kitchen. Jumping up to sit on the bench as he made them both fresh drinks. By now he seemed to know she functioned better with caffiene.

"So" She said after sitting in a comfortable silence with the soldier moving around beside her. "How was the mission Seargent?" She asked, mock saluting him. His head tilted slightly, face angled away from her.

"Took down some arms dealers" He said, "Easy days work." Bucky said, shrugging it off.

"Well you were gone for a week, cant have been that easy" Daisy pointed out, pulling her legs up onto the bench so she sat crosslegged.

"thats because Steve insisted on doing recon before an attack could be planned." Bucky murmered, moving to stand in front of her with her fresh coffee.

"Well, he has a point," Daisy replied, reaching for the coffee. She wined when he took it away, making grabby hands at the lost cup. Bucky tried not to laugh.

"Agreeing with Steve as I make you coffee, I'm hurt." he pouted.

"No your not" Daisy replied, leaning as far forward as she could in her current position. "gimme" She pleaded.

"Whos right?" Bucky asked, Daisy sighed.

"Your right, kick butts, take names, dont ask questions" she told him, he tilted his head side to side, considering her answer.

"Not how i would have put it," he replied, holding the beverage just out of reach. "but close enough." He handed her the cup which she managed to take a little less greedily than usual. She sipped the hot liquid quickly before Bucky could take it back. It was the perfect temperature so she assumed he had added some cold water to cool it before offering it to her.

She was silent as she drank and Bucky was the same, he leaned on the bench beside her as they both watched the people in the next room.

Steve and Natasha were talking to T'challa, gesturing to information on the computer in front of them. Bruce was no where to be seen but she was used to that. He seemed to be easily distracted, often dissapearing to start a new project or jump onto an old one. Clint and Wanda sat either side of Sam who held his phone up for them to see, they chuckled every few minutes, occasionally bursting out in laughter before composing themselves and pretending whatever they were looking at was serious. She was tempted to join them but found herself to be quite comfortable where she was.

She had missed the relaxed feeling the group had when they were together. It was nice to have them all back in one place again, even if she did feel as if it wouldnt last. They had only been back to their usual ruitines for a week and Dasiy already missed them. As she watched Clint nudge Sam she realised what she wanted to do.

Natasha whistled, catching her attention.

"Five minutes" She said before dissapearing out of the room with a tall dark skinned woman who she hadnt noticed. Clint and T'challa walked off as well, leaving Steve to walk over and smack Sam on the back of the head, Sam chuckled in response and showed Steve something on his phone. Steve laughed despite himself.

Beside her Bucky smiled, looking down into his cup before taking a sip. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up to meet her eye's.

"Whats that about?" Daisy asked, gesturing to the group hovering over the phone, Steve had joined Sam and Wanda, taking up Clints seat.

"Cats" Bucky said, she looked at him skeptically. "Its, an inside joke i guess, you'll see why" He assured her.

"Okie dokie" Daisy replied. She stretched in her seat before reluctantly jumping off the bench. She left her mug on the bench as she stretched again.

"You going for a run?" She asked Bucky as her back crunched pleasantly, he didnt reply. "Buck?" she asked again, shocking him out of his trance.

"Hmm?"

"You going for a run?" She repeated. He watched her, wearing a soft smile.

"Nah, not today, Steve's busy with the King so im out a partner." he turned around, picking up

"oh," She toed the floor. "Well im heading down to train with Natasha, wanna come with?" She asked hopefully. She hadnt seen the guy in the week and just wanted to see if she could beat him in a fight now.

"Sure" He replied and she tried not to bounce happily.

"Cool" She said calmly. "lets go then cause Natasha's gonna chew me out for being late" She walked past him, walking backwards as she spoke. He followed, watching her as his eyes flicked behind her as well.

"yeah i was going to say its been more than five minutes." Bucky said as they reached the elevatore. "I generally find some way to blame someone else." Daisy thought for a second. They climbed into the elevator and pressed the floor button.

"i was thinking the same thing" She said, looking up at him. He was not so tall that she had to crane her neck too much but tall enough that she may have to stand on her toes if she wanted to match his height. "Seeing as everyone else was busy, im gonna have to blame you." He made an odd, choking sound, looking mildly offended.

"I made the suggestion."

"And i thank you for it." Daisy replied, stepping off the elevator and walking down the hall.

"Thats just cruel." Bucky replied.

"Your not afraid of Natasha are you?" Daisy teased.

"Everyone should be afraid of Natasha, if your not then good luck to you" Bucky replied, following her down the hall, she looked at him over her shoulder with a smile.

"i'll be right back." She said as she opened the door to her apartment, she left it open and gestured for Bucky to have a seat, He dropped onto one of the couches, draping his feet over the arm. She wondered how much rest he had gotten on his mission and his eye's slid shut briefly. She continued on down the hall, counting how late she already was as she reached her room. She quickly changed into her workout gear which Natasha had given her a few days earlier. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a loose long sleeved cut off shirt over a tank top. Her leggings were three quarter with bold purple streaks up the side and around the waist.

On her way out the door she grabbed some gloves in case Nat had her on the punching bags again and jogged out to meet Bucky.

"Okay, ready to-" She cut herself off as she rounded the couch. Bucky was fast asleep, spread out on the couch with his head hanging slightly to the side. She smiled at the sight as tilted her head, admiring his jaw line. Carefully, she backed away, leaving the door partially open as she tiptoed away.

Natasha stood with her arms crossed in entry of the elevator when she arrived.

"Late" She said plainly.

"sorry, my fault" Daisy admitted, holding her hands up innocently. "Wont happen again." Natasha nodded and they both headed to the weight room, she was glad she brought her gloves.

"Any news on the files?" Natasha asked as the stretched. Daisy shrugged.

"Nothing noteable, i havent checked this morning but Jarvis is on alert if something comes up so either me or Tony will know if anything important happens." Natasha nodded, instructing her on what to do as she picked up some weights of her own.

Wanda joined them after a while and the Training room filled up. Sam and T'challa reached for the same weights which caused, friction. Steve was getting lessons from Clint in tactical combat and the woman Natasha had left with earlier, who Daisy found out was named Okeyo and was part of the Dora Milaje which was some bad ass women warrior group that Daisy decided she needed to find out more about.

Unfortunately, Okeyo wasnt all that talkative.

Now she stood in a circle, waiting for someone else to make a move as she looked between the women around her. Natasha had suggested a fourway fight, between Wanda, Okeyo, Daisy and herself. She was regretting her decision as the women around her eyed each other excitedly.

"Well?" Clint asked as he dropped down outside the ring. Natasha lunged, Sweeping daisy feet out from beneath her and Flipping Wanda when she stepped foreward. Okeyo was fast enough to avoid her blow, retaliating with an attempt of her own. She missed Natasha but used her swing to strike at Wanda instead. Daisy moved for Natasha who caught her fist, she lunged with her other arm but Natasha grabbed that to, spinning her around and locking her arms together.

Daisy Tucked herself inwards and threw herself forward, causing Natasha to lose her grip. Daisy avoided a Strike from Okeyo as she rolled out of the way, Striking at Wanda as she passed. Her hair whipped her in the face as she pushed to her feet. Wanda came at her and the two of them switched blows. Wanda proved to be impoving and Daisy wondered just how good she was with her powers. Natasha cut the fight short after a few more minutes, getting everyone to take a break and get a drink before getting back into the fight.

Wanda sat beside her after she all but collapsed onto the mat.

"I think i got you" Wanda said with a proud smile. Daisy laughed.

"Ah, yeah, you got me more than once thank you very much" Daisy replied, nudging the girl with her leg. "i wanna see how you go in a real fight"

"haha, one day"

"Well," Daisy said after a pause, she sat up. "whats the chance of me joining you guys on a mission?" She tried not to sound to hopeful, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"I'm sure Natasha could sign off on that" Wanda said, Natasha heard her name and turned to them.

"Sign off?" Daisy asked.

"As your new So," Natasha said "technically, i need to clear you for combat." she explained.

"Oh, well?" Daisy questioned.

"I'll go tell Cap as soon as your ready." Natasha replied, gesturing to the super soldier in the weight room.

"as long as im not imposing, im just going stir crazy in here." Daisy explained.

"You could go out if you wanted" Natasha assured her, "It's just,"

"Shieds most wanted, yeah i know" Daisy said, "Would it be okay to join you on your next mission?"

"Of course" Natasha said with a mischivious smile, "I'll go inform Steve."

"Miss Romanoff," Jarvis said as the red head got to her feet. "Mr Stark has requested Miss Johnsons presence"

"Can it wait?" Natasha asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"He insists" Jarvis replied, Natasha nodded to Daisy who jumped up from her spot beside Wanda and headed for the elevator.

"Do i need to come back or,"

"See you at lunch" Natasha said, shooing her as she headed for the weight room, Daisy Stepped into the elevatore as T'challa and the others squared up on the mats

"Alright J man." daisy said once the doors were closed. "Where to?"

"Mr Stark has requested your presence in his lab, he will be up shortly." Daisy rolled her eye's, Typicall Tony.

The lab was empty as she had expected, she took a seat at one of the computers and decided to check the decryptions. They had all been successfully unlocked which she cheered at as she opened the unlocked documents on a seperate screen. While it loaded she shifted through the security cameras, On the gym floor Sam was currently fighting with T'challa, Natasha with clint and Okeyo with Steve, Wanda played with a glowing red ball as she watched the fights. She flipped through the camera's checking the security.

She checked her room, seeing if Bucky was still asleep, he was. He now lay with one hand draped over his chest, one leg curled as the othr hung over the edge of the couch. She had allowed Tony to set up knew ones after she had destroyed the last. In the hallways and Lining room only, just in case she had an incident. She also liked to watch back the nights she spent cuddled on the couch with Clint, Nat and Wanda.

Tony called to her as he entered, Bruce and Shuri arguing with him as he entered.

"No no, its my design, of course it works."

"Tony i have told you three times that i know this," Shuri growled, "Im saying they may work too well."

"Too, well, whats it gonna do grow extra arms" Tony argued.

"argh you ignorant." She paused, "There you are!"

"Here i am" Daisy repeated, "What did i miss?"

"Tony being arrogant" Bruce said, Daisy rolled her eye's.

"Does anyone ever miss that?" She asked.

"Zip it kid or you dont get your present." Tony said, coming to stand beside her, she watched him with curious eye's.

"Present you say?" She enquired.

"Ohh" Tony said, whistling as he leaned towards the Screen in front of him. "Barnes Cam hey?" He winked at her and she quickly exited the page.

"so you were telling the truth than?" Shuri asked, gesturing to Tony who nodded. Daisy looked between the two.

"The truth about-"

"Here you go" Tony said, holding out a box before she could question him further.

Daisy glared at him a moment longer before turning her attention to the box. It was dark with silver detailing but not too heavy. She turned around to put it on the table behind her so she could open it.

"Whats this?" She finally asked as she carefully opened it, Revealing Purple tissue paper.

"Just Open it." SHuri said excitedly. Daisy did, picking out the paper to reveal two, long silver cylanders. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled one out, sitting down as she examined it. They were shiny with purple and black detailing, trimming the sides was the purple and black as well asunder the silver, her name had been engraved one the one she helf, on the inside of the wrist in unfamilliar writing.

"Well," Tony said expectantly. "Are you gonna try em on?" Daisy's eye's felt glassy, she blinked away tears as she nodded, slipping it on. It was unbelievably comfortable. She moved her arm around to test the weight and mobility. It was more flexible than her old pair and fit her better too.

"Wow" She said, almost breathless. "Tony"

"And Shuri, little bit of bruce." Tony said, shrugging. "They good?"

"Yeah, yeah they're, Amazing my old co-"

"Gauntlets" Tony corrected.

"Gauntlets, my last pair of gauntlets were good but not all that comfortable or stylin."

"Ha!" Tony said, "Told you so" SHuri muttered something back at him in annoyance. Daisy had no clue what that meant but she was to wrapped up in looking at her Gauntlets.

"I just wish i could test them" SHe said, reaching out her hand as if she were going to Quake something.

"Woah there rocky" Tony said, grabbing her arm and lowering it slowly. "not in the lab." Daisy took the opportunity to hug him while he was close.

"Thank you Tony, Really."

"Dont thank me yet," He said, "But you can thank me later cause a little birdie told me you wanted a mission" He clapped his hands together lightly, his eye's bright and smile wide. "It just so happens that the teams heading out tonight, and your coming with"

Daisy paused, suddenly nervouse to leave. "Are you sure."

"yup, The teams excited to see what you've got and Panthers with us so you can see how it works when extras come on."

"Hey" Shuri said, elbowing tony. "He came to you, so that makes you the extra's" She said defensively.

"Does it though?" Tony asked skeptically. Shuri shrugged.

"Not really but its my duty to pretend to defend him." Shuri said, turning her attention to Daisy. "they are digital also, so if you swipe," She said, gesturing to the inner wrist, she swiped as instructed and a holographic screen hovered just above the gauntlet.

"Woah,"

"then switch to stealth mode" Shuri said, switching it over. Daisy watched as the silver quickly changed to a matte black, spreading up her arm, the purple and black trim remained the same but now her gauntlets were almost completely black. Daisy was once again speechless.

"woah" she repeated, wearing a bewildered expression.

"So you like them then?" SHuri asked. Daisy looked up at the geniouses in front of her.

"Like them, no" She said.. "I fricking love them" She beamed at them, reaching out to bring the younger girl into a tight hug, She was qucik enough to bring Tony intoo before he wiggled away.

"Seriously, thank you." Daisy told them. "You really didnt have to."

"Hey, its Cap's job to lead." Tony said, playing with his computer. "Its my job to make everyone to look cool."

"Speaking of" Shuri said, catching Daisys attention. "Your new suit was sent to your room."

"New suit?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing fancy." Tony assured her, pulling up the specs on her outfit. A 3D hologram appeared in front of her, rotating to show the whole image. "the material is lightweight and mostly bulletproof."

"Mostly?"

"Im working out kinks, This is more of a test model to see how the fabric works and responds to your powers, Natasha designed it i just had it made so apart from this general image i dont know what the full outcome is."

"Whens the mission?" Daisy asked curiously, She had placed the gauntlets back in their box and was trying not to look to excited. Tony smiled to himself ashe brought up the mission details.

"There will be a breif in a few hours and a booklet in your room with the whole file" Tony said. Daisy looked over the information in front of her as Tony spoke, "Either rellax for a while or do what you usually do before a mission, either way be in the conferenc room by 3 and youll get the rest of the timeline after that."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Maybe try a little less coffe, your buzzing." Tony joked.

"haha" SHe said picking up the box containing her Gauntlets. "see you at lunch."

Tony waved her off as she headed for the door.

"Wanna come check out this suit?" Daisy asked as she passed Shuri, the girl nodded and they left together. Tony remained behind, distracted by his computers. "Lets grab wanda first" Daisy said as the two girls got into the elevatore.

"Oh yes, I have not seen her in a long while" Shuri said as they headed to the other girls floor as Jarvis instucted them that that was where she was.

"Didnt she pick you and your brother up with everyone else?" Daisy asked, remembering that the whole team had been called out.

"Yes but, She spent the whole flight back with Sam in the pillots seats and i was busy speaking with Seargent barnes." Shuri explained. Daisy nodded with pursed lips.

"You and Bucky, Seargent barnes, Seem close" Daisy said, trying to sound casual but really wanting to know the story behind their friendship. SHuri beamed.

"You have nothing to worry about," Shuri said, Daisy turned to her in surprise. "Barnes and i are just close friends"

"Worry, no i, I wasnt wrried about any thing." Daisy babbled, her cheeks warming. "I was just curious how, i mean" She sighed. They nocked on Wanda's door and the woman called out from the other side.

"Just a moment" She called. Daisy looked around, She hadnt been on this floor yet and found herself examining the decorationsas they waited for the other woman. SHuri's bracelet had started glowing and the girl had stepped off to the side to tend to it.

From what she knew, most of the Avengers shared a floor, each having large appartments. Wanda's door was decorated with a little red neon sign that was surrounded by cute little flowers. It read Scarlet witch in Cursive writing. Across the hall was a Red and silver Sign that said Falcoln on an oddly shaped sign. She gazed down the hall and Saw A red, white and blue sign With Captain america on it. It was basically an american flag with his name on it. The sign acros from that was pretty boring, just black with Soldier written on it. She figured it was Buckys since he was the winter soldier and it was across from steve and felt bad that he had such a plain sign.

"Oh" Wanda said as she opened her door, Daisy turned to her, Shuri doing the same.

"Hey" Daisy said, do you want to come see Daisys new suit." SHuri asked.

"NEw suit?" She asked, closing her door and gesturing for the others to lead the way.

"Aha, and new Gauntlets."

"Stark finished them?" Wanda asked. Daisy and SHuri nodded.

"Yep, and im coming on the mission with you guys tonight." Daisy boasted confidently. Wanda beamed.

"That's fantastic, Are you sure your ready." Wanda questioned, Daisy nodded.

"Yep and Nat cleared me so we're right as rain."

The girls arrived at Daisyd floor and hurried to her appartment, they hustled in, excited to see Daisys suit. Shuri picked up the box in her doorway as Daisy got the door, Handing the box containing her gauntlets to Wanda., She opened the door and paused.

"Shh" She said, hushing the girls who paused immedieately. Daisy gestured into her apartment and the girls peaked in to see the cause of their quiet, both of them smirking at the brunette at the sight.

"He fell asleep." Daisy said before they could say anything. She gestured for them to follow and the three quietly made their way to Daisys room, creeping past the sleeping soldier on her couch, sound asleep. SHe trid not to linger as she passed, his expression peaceful as his breaths came in a slow, calm rythem.

"So Thats why he wasnt training this moring." Wanda said once she shut the bedroom door behind herself, she wore a knowing smile, her eye's glinting Daisys way.

"We were heading up together after i got changed but he fell asleep and i didnt want to wake him" Daisy said, The other two shared a look. "Do you wanna see this suit or not?" They jumped, throwing the box on the bed for Daisy to open. She was careful as she lifted the lid off, revealing a neatly packed one piece bodysuit that matched her gauntlets design.

"very nice." Shuri commented as Daisy pulled it out, holding it up to see the whole thing. It had silver and purple trim over a black base. There were gun holsters and boots in the box too, which Daisy admired as the other two felt the material of her suit.

"I have told Stark to send his designs to me and i will make them from vibranium as i do my brothers suits but no, he insists o making his own." Shuri complained,"Though, this is still very nice."

"You make your brothers suits?" Daisy asked, "woah"

"You haven't even seen them up close yet." Shuri said. "Have you?"

"No but I've seen blurry, damages footage so." Daisy pulled a face and shrugged.

"that looks fantastic, go and try it on." Wanda said, pushing the suit towards Daisy who tossed the boots back in the box. She was hesitant but Wanda urged her. She took it to the bathroom and undressed from her workout clothes, slipping into the suit. It was a little bit loose in places but looked good overall, she wasn't sure what to do about the looseness during a fight it may get distracting, Wanda tossed her boots in the door.

"Bit loose" Daisy said, she immediately felt selfish for complaining but before she could say anything else Wanda and Shuri were replying.

"Look for a button on the belt" Shuri called.

"Usually round and green" Wanda said. Daisy found no round or Green buttons but felt a switch behind the buckle when she went to do it up. Tony didnt tell her not to play with anything on the suit so she flipped the switch and the suit immediatly reshaped itself, moulding itself to her body more comfortable.

"woah" She said. "Found it" She called back to the girls in her room before slipping the boots on. They had a thick heel on them, lifting her posture and giving her a bit of height. She turned around, thankful for the full-length mirror as she examined her outfit, minus the Gun holsters and Gauntlets

Her hair remained in a ponytail, pulled away from her face, she let it out to see what effect it had and like the result. Her hair his her face if she mussed it up, creating a more rougish look. The suit fit her better than her old suit had, though it was a similar design. It seemed to be based on a shield regulation suit like she had seen Natasha wearing in the photos of the new york attack all them years ago. Tony did say nat helped design it. The purple borders framed her figure with the silver accenting it. The boots were clunky and comfortable, fitting right in with her style. Once she was confidednt that she didnt look horrible, she took a deep breath and exited to excited faces.

"That, is"

"It is isn't it." Wada said. " You look fantastic." Daisy blushed. "Is it comfortable?" Daisy nodded, twisting around in the suit to demonstrate its flexibility.

"It actually really is, I'm always surprised by that." Daisy said as she did a full spin for the two girls.

"By what?" Shuri asked as she looked her up and down, her bright eye's sharp as they looked for imperfections.

"How comfortable the clothes are, i always assumed Spy and hero outfits would be uncomfortable, built for function and not comfort." Daisy explained, thinking back to when she would criticise characters in movies for their rediculously complicated outfits. "everything i had at shield was pretty good too."

"But?"Shuri asked, hinting.

"This is better, no doubt." Daisy replied. "But i haven't used it in combat yet so we shall see."

"That's fair" Wanda said, "I don't face much hand to hand combat so i generally go for comfort." She said, playing with some red smoke.

"And Style, i've seen some of your outfits', you have no clue how jealous i was when i saw that red coat from one of your missions a while back. Meanwhile i was in standard Shield stuff." Daisy laughed and the girls joined her, Wanda blushing slightly at her words. "Not that i didn't like my old uniform, I liked the more subtle look and i couldn't pull of the flashy outfits."

"You look pretty flashy now." Wanda pointed out, she handed Daisy the gauntlets which she slipped on, flexing her arms to get used the their weight. They were so light, really well balanced and moveable.

"Do you have a uniform?" Daisy asked Shuri when the girl came closer to adjust the gauntlets. They also had a switch to reshape them to her arms, creating a snugger fit with less chance of them flying off from getting hit.

"Sort of, I have my own gauntlets that push energy out. More for self defence since my brother will not let me out on missions with him." Shuri explained. She pulled up the holographic screen and changed some settings.

"Never?"

"Well, I do get to drive sometimes." SHuri said with a proud smirk that spoke of danger and excitement. "You should come home with us, i can show you our technology, Tony said you are good with computers." Daisy Grinned at the offer, intrigued by the hidden world this girl come from.

"Not to brag but im Great-"

"Amazing" Wanda said.

"Right, Amazing with computers." Daisy said proudly. They laughed again and something stirred outside. They each paused, angling themselves slightly to listen to the sounds outside, footsteps heading their way. They stopped and slowly receded, Daisy furrowed her brow.

"Was that Bucky?" She asked, "Do you think we woke him?" She felt bad, biting her lip.

"Here, let me show you how this works." Shuri said, getsturing to the gauntlets. She spent the nect twenty minutes explaining how she Bruce and Tony had programmed it to work. It was difficult considering she couldnt test out her owers as they changed the setting but she got the generall idea of how they works. Certain settings would amplify or dampen her powers and she looked forward to exploring each of them. The com system was connected through the Gauntlets, once she got hers from the breifing all she had to do was callibrate them with the others and she would be good to go.

Wanda through in some information about how the team worked ouside of the tower, who generally paired up in which situations. Sam and Clint were usually Stationed high if they were in a city area, Tony and Nat were on the ground while Tony and Bucky were intel. Wanda switched between teams depending on the situation and they rotated constantly so each of them knew how to work the other persons part.

The girls explained how the briefing would go. Steve and Tony would give the outline of the information, Bruce would join in on biohazardous missions or anything involving hostages, giving them a time frame of health and toxicity of a situation. Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Sam all gave their input on how to approach the situation, getting details from Tony when need be. In total everyone contributed to the discussion. It sounded similar to the way her team, not stricktly Shield, but her team impatricular had worked. Coulson and May in charge with Fitsimmons on info and Mack, Bobby and hunter on strategy. They too would each have input but Coulson had the overall decision.

* * *

Bucky woke up disoriented, His eye's opening slowly to a semi familiar scene. The room he was in had minor decoration but nothing hinting at who lived here. t clicked after a few minutes after he sat up that this was Daisys appartment. The purple blankets on the couch paired with the cans of soda tipped him off. That and the femenine voice coming from down the hall. He sat for a few minutes before dragging himself up, stretching and looking around. He didnt want to snoop so he quickly turned to the sound of the voices, deciding to head that way. There was chatter and Laughing that stopped abruptly once he was halfway to her bedroom door. He immediately started rethinking his movements, slowing before turning around completely and heading to the door.

He opened and closed her apartment door quietly and headed for the elevator wondering why Daisy had such a comfortable couch. Stark furnished the whole building and his couch, while comfortable, was nowhere near as comfortable as that. He suddenly wondered how long he had been asleep, assuming he had slept for at least an hour.

"Jarvis," He said as he CLimbed into the elevator.

"Good evening Mr Barnes, how was your rest?" The AI asked. Bucky gave a reflective smile to acknowledge his question before replying. He Was still unsure about the AI, the fact that it, he, whatever, always knew where each of them where. It was useful, sure, but still weird.

"Great, WHat time is it?" He asked, Taking the elevator to the Gym to try and Catch the last of the training.

"It ss 12pm Sir" Jarvis said. "Lunch has been pushed back to one By Captain Rogers and Mr Stark who are currently in a meeting with King T'challa." Jarvis informed him.

"Twelve, great." He said, thinking Nat was going to roast him alive for missing his first training session since his last mission. "Has anyone accessed the security feed today."

"Just Miss Romanoff as usual Sir."

"Thanks" Bucky replied with a sigh as the doors opened and he stepped out, grabbing a clean towel from the pile and heading to the Weight room.

He started on the Boxing bags, keeping an ear open for signs of the red-headed assassin. He didn't have to wait long as she came up behind him, quiet as a cat.

"Barnes" She said, coming to stand on the other sida of the bag, leaning against t to add a little bit more weight.

"Romanoff" He replied in the same tone, his eye's on the bag.

"Nice nap."

"Brilliant."

"You missed training" she pointed out.

"Sorry" He said, pulling back from the bag to get a breath. "Have you slept on that couch?"

"Ridiculously comfortable."

"Exactly, I sit down for a minute an poof, I'm out"

"I know the feeling." Natasha replied with a nod.

"What did i miss?" Bucky asked, moving to the other side of the room to get a bottle of water.

"While you were gone or while you were asleep." Natasha asked. Bucky shrugged.

"Both."

"Wanda has improved in hand to hand, wont need as much backup in combat. Daisy's surprisingly good, May taught her well and she learns fast." Natasha explained.

"Good, hows she at hand to hand now, when she came in she was good but worn down easily." Bucky said.

"She's out of that now, better at pacing herself, i expect her powers will have positive and negative effects on that, increased the blow but decrease her stamina." Natasha said.

"Had a chance to test them, her powers" Bucky asked, "I thought maybe you would take her out somewhere to stretch her arms, She'll go stir crazy if she's locked up any longer." Bucky said, noticing how she tapped against things more often over the last few weeks. Just small taps, on her leg during a movie or at dinner or breakfast.

"That's why she's headed out with us tonight." Natasha said. Bucky turned to her curiously mid-sip. "New mission, briefing at three."

"Shes coming on a mission with who?" Bucky asked, a little shocked.

"The whole teams on this one, except for Shuri and Maybe Bruce."

"Whats the deal?"

"Need to know and we don't need to know until the Boys have sorted out the details." Natasha told him, Heading for the door, she paused. "Did you want me to stay, to spar?"

"No its alright" Bucky said, waving her off. "Ill just get in an hour down here then it'll be up for lunch."

"Ill send someone down for you," Nat told him as she left.

Once she was gone Bucky continued on the boxing bag, knocking three off the hook before moving on to the Treadmill. He plugged in his music play that Natasha had gotten for him, and Played the arrangement she had set up. It was a mixture of songs the group had suggested and some old Russian songs he had grown fond of.

He got lost in thought as his legs moved, starting at a slow jog. Daisy wanted to come on a mission, they wouldnt force her so it had to be her choice and as he suspected she was likely sick of being stuck in the tower, even if it was for her protection. Her protection, did she need it, surely she could handle herself, she had made it this far without their assistance so she msut be doing something right but then, She had been shot, stabbed and betrayed far to much for his liking, Maybe she did need their protection, or assistance at least. He was uneasy about bringing her on mission, not because she couldnt handle herself, more because he worried. His own thoughts were condecending. She was tough, she could handle herself he knew that but his instincts said to protect her.

He didn't realise how long he had been going until Steve showed up, breaking him from his fog by waving a hand in front of his face. Bucky unplugged his music, placing it in his pocket before looking back up at the blond.

"Sorry" He apologized as he stepped off the treadmill. Steve tossed him his towel.

"Not a problem" Steve said. "Where were you this morning?" Steve asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I fell asleep before i could head up," Bucky told Him, wiping the sweat from his heart and neck before reaching for his water.

"WHy, whats up?"

"Nothing, oh well we have a new mission but otherwise nothing." Steve said, "Wait, no you said you'd spar with me this morning."

"And I promise I will tomorrow, come on."

"Oh no no, you need to shower before going anywhere near other humans" Steve said, waving a hand in front of his nose. Bucky punched him in the arm, earning a laugh from the blond as they headed to the elevator.

"Your one to talk, you smell twice as bad as me after a run" Bucky teased.

"yeah right."

They bickered as they waited for the doors to open, pausing when they did.

Daisy took a moment to look up at them, distracted by the device in her hand. She was still in her outfit from this morning but her hair was slightly damp, hanging around her face loosely. She looked up and blicked twice, Stepping back to make room for the two men.

"Woah, okay." She said,looking at each of them as the stood either side of her. "Super-soldier sandwich" She smirked, wiggling her shoulders suggestively. Bucky Smirked as Steve blushed, turning a pale pink colour. Daisy pretended not to notice as Steve tried to hide the flush, She turned to bucky and Mouthed oops with a brilliant smile.

"Hey doll," Bucky said, Drawing attention from steves red cheeks.

"Hey Buck" She replied, sending flutters in his stomach.

"Where ya off too?" He asked.

"I was looking for you actually" He smirked suggestively and she rolled her eyes in return. "And Steve" She added. Bucky wiggled his brows and Daisy Blushed.

"Even better" Bucky Replied, Steve's face got redder as the blonde Smacked him over the head, Daisy giggled.

"What'd you need Daisy?" Steve asked, Putting n his professional voice that didn't do anything to hide his flaming cheeks.

"I need a new tablet with the mission file, mines" SHe gestured t the screen that flickered on and off. "on the fritz."

"Oh, that's okay" Steve said, gently taking it from her. "I was heading up to get Tony next so I'll have him grab one, we'll bring it down to lunch"

"Thanks, ARe you sure its okay, i could go get it"

"Nah, I'm on my way there" Steve assured her. They Stopped at Buckys floor and he climbed out, surprised that Daisy followed him without a world. he pretended not to see the curious look Steve shot his way as the doors closed.

"Hi" Bucky said after they stood there fr a moment. She Smiled up at him and repeated his greeting. After another minute her eye's went wide and she stepped back.

"I didn't follow you ff." She said quickly, "Sorry, it probably seems like i did but i was actually coming to get Wanda" She explained, talking fast, "For lunch." She pointed down the hall to where Wanda's apartment was.

"Oh," Bucky said, somehow disappointed.

"Oh?"

"Hm Oh yeah, okay" Bucky said, putting on a confident smile, "I'm just going to go, shower" He pointed to the closest door and turned away from the brunette, realising to late that he went the wrong way. He stood in front of Steve's dor, pretending to fiddle with a key until she passed. he quickly spun around and Ducked into his Apartment, hoping she didn't notice. He took a second to lean against his door and sigh at his stupidity before heading to the Bathroom and switching the Shower on. Hoping to wash some of the embarrassment off.

* * *

She smiled to herself as Bucky all but threw himself across the hall, pausing when he realised it wasn't his door. She felt bad for blocking his way to his own room and put on a straight face, quickly heading towards Wanda's door and listening as he tried to get to his own room quickly and quietly. Once his door closed she released a breath. Pausing to compose herself before knocking on Wanda's door.

Her hand was raised to knock when she heard something off, Wanda door was slightly open, Daisy was about to call out the other woman's name when she heard someone else's name called out instead, by what sounded like Wanda. Daisy froze, Eye's wide as giggles erupted from the other side of the door and a male voice that She recognised reached her ears. Her face was hot and she was frozen to the spot as the sounds continued.

FInally her brain switched back on and She quickly backed away from the door, heading to the elevator. The sign above it told her someone was headed to this floor and she Panicked, not wanting to be caught lurking in the hallway while those sounds echoed out the door.

"oh my god, oh my god." She looked around and threw herself at the closest door, Glad it opened and wasn't locked, she closed it behind her and pushed her back against it, sighing with relief as she listened for footsteps outside the door. She had her ear pressed against it, eye's on the floor as she waited, holding her breath.

"Hey" She jumped out of her SKin at the Voice, Hand shooting to her chest as she caught her breath.

"James," SHe said in a hushed shout "Jesus you scared the shit out of me," She said, hand on her forehead.

"Sorry" He replied, sounding like a question as he tilted his head slightly at her. Daisy listened to the hallway again, listening for something to tell her her shout had been heard. She sighed when she heard nothing but silence, relaxing against the door. "Uh, What are you doing?" Bucky asked after a moment of silence. "If i may ask?"

She scrunched her face up before looking up at him. "Well" She said, eye's scanning over him. She cursed herself as she did because now she was checking him out and his state of undress made her linger longer than was strictly necessary. Okay it was necessary but probably not appropriate. Bucky stood a couple of feet away from her with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair pulled back into a ponytail, apart for a few strands around his face that had escaped. Her eye's lingered on his bare chest, still wet from his shower. Daisy lost her train her thought, at this point, she couldn't even remember how she got here but here she was, Leaning against Bucky Barnes door like an idiot and staring att the man who was half Naked.

Well, her mind said, If you take away the towel it's all naked so he's technically more than half naked. Her hands twitched at her sides and her cheeks turned redder than they already were.

"Yoohoo?" Bucky said, clicking his fingers in front of her. Oh God he was standing right in front of her now, she chewed on her lip to distract herself, turning up to focus on his eye's. She struggled to find what she had been saying, looking like a fish as she opened and closed her mouth in search of words. "Hey, are you okay?" Bucky asked her, his hands resting gently on her upper arms, perhaps trying to steady her. She couldn't help it, her head dropped and she chuckled.

"Oh god" She laughed, covering her face with one hand. "Sorry, i just." Her face was burning and the spots where his hands rested were oddly warm. "I just, Wanda" she said as the realisation hit her. She looked back up to Bucky's confused expression.

"Whats wrong with Wanda?"

"Nothing, hah" Daisy said, composing herself. "There is Nothing wrong with Wanda she is probably very, Very happy right now." Bucky was still confused, Daisy cracked open the door and the Soldier quirked a brow, Daisy Tapped her ear and it took all of three seconds for his eye's to go wide. He stepped closer and pushed the door closed.

"I bet its Sam." Bucky said, His wide eye's relaxing. Daisy smirked and reluctantly pushed herself off the door and out of Bucky's personal space.

"You would win, wait, can you still hear them?" Daisy asked, Part curious part shocked.

"Ew, no Soundproof walls," Bucky replied.

"Right," She squinted at him. "Anyway, Sorry for the intrusion I heard," She gestured towards Wanda's room, pulling a face. "That, and freaked and then the elevator was coming up and i didn't want anyone to think i was some creeper that was eaves dropping." She explained, slowly looking around his apartment, she tried not to look obvious but she was curious and subtly wasn't always her strong suit.

"Plus your door was unlocked."

"I actually don't think anyone locks their doors n this flor." Bucky said with a smirk, thinking he'd caught her in a lie or something. She pursed her lips and spun Back to him.

"Than why were you trying to unlock Steve's door earlier?" Daisy countered. He squinted back at her nodding slightly.

"How'd you know it was Steve's room?" he tried, pointing an accusatory finger at her, smile on his face. Daisy grinned.

"All of the doors have Names on them" Bucky frowned, looking at his door. "The red, white and Blue is hard to miss." Daisy added, trying to calm her smile as bucky conceded.

"Okay, moving on," He said, skipping over his embarrassment, he walked past her "I'm going to go put on some clothes" Daisy his her pout when he turned to look at her, Smiling brightly at him instead.

"You can hang around if you want to" He suggested. "I was heading to lunch next" He was stopped in the hallway and it took everything she had not to stare at his chest, memorising the muscles as well as scars. "you dont have to"

"No, sure" Daisy said, Draging her eyes to his. "I was Came for wanda but it seems she's-" shecut herself off, the rest of her sentence having a inappropriate inuendo. "She's busy" She said instead winking at the soldier who rolled his eye's. She watched him walk away, Eye's checking out each movemen, hovering on his extremely well shared rear before pausin on his arm.

It was beautiful, Strong and shiny matching his other one almost perfectly. The Scarring around the connection still looked off to her, not what she would expect from a wound such as that, she suspected there was a story behind it but she didn't plan on sticking her nose where it wasn't any more than she already had. He turned into what she assumed to be his bedroom and she looked around, snoop instincts kicking in.

It was a fairly basic setup, one you may see at a fancy hotel, not to much to personalise the place. She found a group of photo's hanging on one wall, old photos, framed and grouped together. She didn't recognise anyone in the first few. A family, A couple with a young boy and Another with a large group of people, smiling brightly as they tried to get some children to stay still for the photo. She smiled softly at the image and wondered if these were pictures of his family, Maybe he had locked them away or Tony had found and restored them for him. It seemed like something Tony would do, wouldn't admit to, but something he'd do. She felt like she was intruding and moved on, not looking at the others.

The kitchen housed a few cook books and the fridge was well stocked, she wondered if he was a good cook or if he just liked having a variety of food to pick at. There were a few stacks of Cards on the dining table and she Bit her lip to hold her laugh in when she noticed the Captain America trading cards. SHe resisted touching them and headed to the couches, not wanting Bucky to find her snooping. She draped onto the closest one, Draping her legs over the side much like Bucky had earlier that day in her apartment.

Her wandering eyes noticed something on the roof but it was the picture on the coffee table that caught her attention, She checked the hall before picking it up, leaning off the couch to reach it. She held it up, looking over the two figures in the photo her eye's wide.

"Woah" She whispered looking at the old photo that showed a small, pre-serum Steve standing beside a slightly younger Bucky in army uniform. She had seen Buckys, Army pic from when he was a howling commander, had visited the museum with the mural dedicated to him but she had yet to see him in full army uniform and, yeah she liked it.

She ran a finger over the image, admiring the bright smile on his and Steve's faces, his eye's were so much brighter too and it was an old picture. She wondered how they got there hands on it. Steve was so small and Bucky had his arm wrapped loosely over his shoulder, protecting the smaller man.

"That was the day before I was deployed," Bucky said behind her, She jumped, nearly dropped the picture and promptly smacked him in the leg, since she was laying on her back and that was the only thing she could reach without having to get up, she kind of liked his couch.

"Must you keep doing that?"

"It's not my fault you scare easy" Bucky teased. Daily poked her tongue out at him. "Have a good snoop?" Daisy blushed and climbed off of the chair, carefully putting the picture down.

"Don't know watch talking about Buck, Come on." She headed for the door without him but heard his footsteps follow.

"Super-soldier hearing" He said

"Soundproof walls." Daisy replied, tapping her ears.

"Between the hall and other rooms" Bucky countered, Daisy grimaced. "If the whole apartment had sound proof walls we wouldn't be able to listen to music through the whole apartment." He pointed out.

"Do you often listen to music throughout the whole apartment?" She questioned, trying to change subject.

"Ah ah snoopy" He chastized her. "Not getting away that easy," even so he let her open the door and head to the elevatore.

"I have a curious mind Buck," She said innocently, "It cant be helped" Bucy rolled her eyes and she smiled in return as he accepted her response.

They climbed into the elevator together and headed for kitchen for lunch.

* * *

 **Hey there my sister unplugged my computer and Deleted two thousand words haha! Anywho! ANyone else for CaptainwinterQuake? Or BuckyxSteve.? Look I'm just into BI Bucky okay also i went over this for mistakes so your welcome!**

 **Anyway that's over nine thousand words, sorry for this long wait and i apologize for anymore in the future Life is just a mess at the moment but i promise i wont abandon this fic, like ever!**


	15. Chapter 15

What? Action?

 **Sup guys getting back into the boom bam fighting in this chapter...**

* * *

Lunch went by Quicky and soon they were being breifed on the mission. She was familiar with mission briefs and was happy to sit back and watch how the team did it. Turns out the mission in question was related to the Gravitonium machine and Destroyer of worlds project. They made it clear that they were just investigating a hostile faction from this project that had popped up on their radar, names that matched files from years back, a few more recent but any information they had obtained had nothing to do with the actual project as they seemed to be working on something completely different. Tony and Steve had hopes that if they could catch these hydra agents they would get some clearer information on the Destroyer of worlds project.

They went over the floorplans for the building they would be going into and where each of them worked, most of them now stationed at the same place, Depending on what they decided on now, the Team may split up to go after two units at the same time. Bruce was yet to explain the risks of going after the scientists because they were currently working with toxins and Natasha was looking over the details of attacking the other unit who were primarily henchmen and attack dogs.

SHe watched the movements of everyone in the room as she listened to the plan. Natasha and Clint whispered to each other before one f them would raise a question, Daisy didnt know all that much about the Science side of missions so she left that to the rest f the team, trying no to tune out too much while also looking around as Bruce spoke. She sat to the back, out of the way as the group went back and forth. It was a well organized discussion for the most part, Wanda was quiet the majority f the time and Daisy could hardly understand how the Brunette had joined them for lunch, Sam at her side, acting like nothing happened. Daisy tried to prod about, WHy she was late but in truth she actually wasn't and showed no sign of being up to mischievous dealings within the last hour let alone fifteen minutes.

She spoke up only when called upon, questions about Gravitonium, she told them what she knew which was limited and explained what she had learned about Ian Quinn who was the first person to actually find the element. She noticed the way they each reacted to the name, some tense, others out right snarling, It warmed her heart.

Steve and Tony remained up front of the room for the must part but The rest of the team around the room or at the table holding the relevant documents, Daisy had spent her lunchtime Reading over the Documents supplied, Joking with Bucky or Clint when they Took a seat beside her. Bucky poked her whenever she pulled a face, recognising a protocol or fammiliar name she couldnt place at the time, She kicked him gently but eventually got to distracted to continue reading so she read what she could while waiting for the others to join the breifing.

In the end they decide to call it by ear, heading out to the original location and getting a read n the hostiles present before deciding whether not it was worth it to split up. Chances were, if Hydra realised why they went after the scientist than they would figure out who was next and scatter but if the base was guarded more that they thought it was then it'd be to dangerous to go in without some sort of backup. They were each given their assignments as Steve showed them the floorplan of the building, SHe was going over it in her head as they all dispersed, Getting into tactical gear before meeting up on the jet.

"Meet me back on the elevatore and I'll go up to the jet with you. " Wanda said. Daisy nodded and thanked her as she took the stairs to her room, feeling like she needed to get her adrenaline pumping. She jogged down them, running through the plan as she used to do at shield.

She, Nat and Steve would be the first in, Tony would take the higher floors with Sam and Wanda while Clint and Bucky took up positions further away to watch their backs. Bucky was the Sniper while Clint had his Arrows and both had thermal imaging so that they could see any targets through the walls. She knew this because she had brought it up when Tony showed the structure of the building, revealing very few, very small windows.

Daisy reached her floor and Found Natasha waiting.

"We have an elevatore," She said, Letting herself into the appartment as the Brunette approached.

"And you have your own room" Daisy teased, "Whats up?" She paused in her doorway but Nat continued towards her bedroom so Daisy followed.

"I wanted to go over the plan once more before we get on the jet" Natahsa told her, Dropping A duffle bag onto Daisy's bed. Daisy Nodded, picking up the box containing her uniform.

"Mind if i change in here" Natasha asked. Daisy shook her head, giving her the go ahead.

"The team has their own codes to so i'll fill you in on the lingo you need to get by"

"Thanks" Daisy said.

The two of them changed into their uniforms, Daisy pulled her hair into a ponytail then let it out immediately as she found it made her look to innocent. Natasha fixed her makeup and daisy Put some on herself, easing off on her usual Dark look so it was still Dark without being a complete mess. Come to think of it, she couldnt remember the last time she had bothered with to much make up, she couldnt have done anything more than mascara for the last week or two to her memory.

Natasha looked fantastic. Her suit was full black with gun holsters and blue lights up and down the side though Daisy had no clue what their use was, she looked relly good. Natasha left her hair down too And Daisy realised she actually wore it up around the tower more often than she left it down.

"Ready?" SHe asked as she slipped her weapons into place, Daisy nodded and moved to leave but Nat stopped her, Handing two guns over with a smile.

"Oh," Daisy said, unsure of how to respond, It was one thing to trust her with her powers arund them, Its another to hand her a loaded weapon. "Thanks." She slipped them into her holsters and Followed Natasha out.

"You can grab some more clips on the jet, i'll show you where there kept." Natasha said, They headed up to join the rest, Meeting Wanda and Shuri on the elevatore.

Shuri wore her same outfit from earlier today but Wanda had changed into her Minion gear and looked spectacular. A long red leather coat sat over a matching red corset that hugged her curves nicely. She had Black pants and long boots with fingerless gloves to finish the look, her long hair hung in lose curls over her shoulders. Her makeup was dark but subtle enough not to make her look too intimidating, Daisy guessed that would change once you were her target, she smiled.

"Woah."

"You say that a lot you know?" Wanda replied, looking her up and down.

"Remember to hit this button when you activate the gauntlets on the ground." Shuri said, gesturing to the right parts of the device.

"Right, because that activates.."

"The camera" Shuri said. "I want to be able to see the full force of the damage." She beamed excitedly. Off the elevatore the moment it stops so that she could tell her Brother something. Daisy shook her head smiling, Everyone was loading the jet.

"Mini Me" Tony said as the three approached, he handed her a holographic device. "Here you go, see if you can hack the place before we get there." He instructed her with a daring smile.

"Aye- aye" She replied, saluting the man before Natasha nudged her shoulder lightly, Following Tony into the jet. Shuri headed back to the elevatore and Daisy waved at her before Joining the others on board. She wasnt the last on board though, she realised this as she claimed a seat on the floor behind a few moniters, comfortable in her own little space. She scanned through the Code protecting the Base's security details and set about getting in, As it worked away she watched the others arrive. T'chala was on comms with someone, which reminded her to calibrate her own. He ended the call and Joined them once Bruce boarded the jet, Steve and Bucky were last up, carrying two dufflebags each, containnig what, she wasnt sure.

Steve wore an updated version of his captain america suit, It always seemed to be changing but considering Tony liked to tinker she assumed it was due to tony Refiguring it out after weaknesses in the suit were revealed. Tony was in a blue sweatshirt, an expensive looking shirt. The type of excercize gear rich people wear when they have no intention of working out, built for style as opposed to function. Clint was last in, Bow slung over his back, Natasha whistled at him as he climbed the ramp moments before takeoff. He smirked and blew a rasberry back at the red head who went right back to her conversation with Wanda.

He earpiece buzzed in her hand and she slipped it in, testing the connection. "Wa-wa-wanda?" She said, Watching the other girl for a reaction, her eyes opened widely for a breif second but quickly retuned to normal, a amused smile on her lips.

"They work Daisy" She replied, shaking her head.

"Just making sure" Daisy said,

"Did Natasha explain how they work."

"Code names activate full team communication" Daisy replied, She cracked the code she was working on and her device was flooded with information.

"Good, are you okay?"

"I just got into the Base's security feed, im great, Thanks" Daisy said, She clicked her tongue and her connection was cut off. "Yo Tony im in" Daisy said, activating the connection to Tony's Com"

"Already, well done mini me" He praised, appearing out of nowhere to retrieve the device from her.

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes," he replied, turning back in the direction he came and Dissapering from her view, the monitors blocking the rest of the jet from her, she considered moving but was comfortable where she was.

"There you are" A familiar male voice said, Daisy looked up to find Steve smiling at her softly. "Hiding?"

"Relaxing" Daisy replied honestly.

"Nervous?" He asked, crouching down to her level. She bit the inside of her lip, tossing her head gently from side to side.

"Im not sure actually, Maybe."

"Is okay to be nervous, after everything"

"Steve." She said, "Its, no its just being out again is all" He nodded and moved so he was sitting down in front of her. he looked for something to say and she waited patiently for his response, expecting a Captain America, be brave speach.

"we've all dealt with betrayal at one point or another, and, we know its hard to trust someone again but i need you to trust us to have your back" He said. "because we trust you to have ours and for a lot of us, thats not an easy thing to gain. But you have." her smile soured as her thoughts took over, telling her they only felt this way because they pitied her, she knew it wasnt true but it hurt still.

"Thanks Steve" She replied, what was she supposed to say, she fumbled for words. "I do trust you guys as well, everyone here, i do." she assured him, he looked hesitant at first but smiled in the end Placing his hand n hers and Squeezing it reasuuringly. He stood after that and moved over to where Nat and Wanda were arguing.

"Its a big Jet" Clint said, the second Steve's back was turned. He dropped down beside her in the small space, tipping a bag of chips her way, she took a handful and together they watched the rest of the team.

"Got the details down?" He asked after a while, She nodded.

"Remember where you's starioned?" She asked in reply, He nodded in return. They did that, trading questions back and forth between hand fulls of chips. Natasha eventually told them off for getting crumbs everywhere and for eating all the chips, They agreed she was more upset about the latter and Clint got up to fetch her another bag to snack on.

Tony pulled up a holographic 3d image of the base, which had a surprising amount of Hydra logos on it for a 'secret' base. The Security information Daisy had them retrieve had had them decide to go in as one team because it was more heavily guarded than they had hoped, it increased risk of losing the other half of potential intel but if they were lucky then they would get the good stuff from the scientists in charge of the project. They once again established the teams, positions and entry points as well as the tactics and procedures nesaccary to get in and out with the people they needed before hydra could call for back-up. Once they detained the neccasary scienists in their care they would call in government enforcement to deal with the rest of this faction of hydra.

* * *

Bucky was running late, He had spent most of their lunch time trying to keep Daisy from frowning, which she did when reading over the reports for this mission. If she wasnt so stubborn he might insist that she stay back, sit this one out but then he couldnt do that if he wanted to because it wasnt his place and she was strong enough to handle herself. He reminded himself of this before he poked her again, recieving an eye roll and a smile. She seemed to give up on reading after a while and Talked with him and Clint throught the rest of their lunch time. Mostly of movies she thought either of them would like, or new strategies for the next nerf fight thay had. Clint had suggested something called laser tag which sounded exciting and dangerous until Daisy explained they didnt use real lasters. Bucky Kept lloking back at steve who had flushed red as everyone arrived for lunch and again whenever Sam would say anything to Wanda Bucky wondered what he knew about that and had tried to ask him about it at one point but Steve just shook his head.

They had each filed into the Conferance room to talk about the mission, Steve had explained most of it to him earlier, handing him his own breifing packet. It was a non lethal mission, for the most part. AN attempt to retrieve someone with knowledge of information on the Drive that Daisy had been looking into. Tony had loked at some of the fles Daisy had set aside for him and found hidden Data in some, Detailing secret missions with strange project Names, one of them being the Destroyer of worlds project that Daisy had been targeted for. They planned to keep it to themselves for now, like their trip to Shield the week before, it was need to know. He wished he wasnt so good at lying.

He had Stayed up front with Natasha and Clint for the majority of the breif, Looking over the details of the impound where they would fint the targets. He raised the usual questions of teams and Stealth and everyone had their say before STeve and Tony made the overall decision together. He had been jealous of their rlationship once he joined the team, how Steve and Tony relied on each other to manage this team and take responsability for their safety. Once he realised that this was exactly what steve needed he let off a bit, finding that Steve was more relaxed when he had someone to share the weight of the world from time to time. It used to be his place by his side but he hadnt been one for meetings and morals, after the Assasin thing he could hardly go back to publicly being Captain Americas right hand man.

They were still the best of friends, often together on missions but Bucky didnt have to endure publicity. ANyway, Tony was good at publicity, he often took the unwanted attention off of the blond even though he didnt want it either. Tony turned out to be a better guy than he had originally assumed.

Everyone dispersed after being assigned their positions, he was so caught up with Steve that he didnt notice Daisy leave, He tried to catch glimpses of her throughout the meetiing and had found that she seemed to handle it well, concentrating on the information in front of her without fault.

Now he was running late, sure everyone else was on the jet already until Steve met him in the armoury, running just as late.

"Couldnt find your comb?" Bucky asked as the blond passed him, Steve rolled his eye's.

"Your one to talk." Bucky chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair

"Yeah, i think i need a trim." He replied.

"A trim?" Steve asked. "Nah, A brush, definately." Bucky pulled his hair back into a ponytail and filled a duffle with weapons since they hadnt had time to restock after the last mission. That is to say, it was Sam's turn to refill the Jet, even if he doesn't admit it its the truth. They finally got in the elevatre, riding it to the roof, Steve tripple checking his suit to ensure everything was in place as bucky loaded a few guns.

The doors opened and they hurried on board, Getting a mock scorning from Tony for being 'tardy' Bucky ignored him and headed to the front to check the coordinates were properly set, not because he didn't trust Sam just that, he liked to mock the younger man.

He Remained up front with Sam for the majority of the trip, Saying random things that hinted at Sam and Wanda's activities.

"Jeez, Starks gotta check them walls again," He said, "I could hear sombody's TV when i was in my room earlier and they werent watchin Kids shows" and

"Have you noticed anything off about Wanda, dont think she's been sleeping, i think i'll get Nat to talk to her later" Sam nodded and gave short replies, his face no different than usual, He kept poking but Didnt get the reaction he was looking for, much to his dissapointment. Bucky mumbeld as he left the co pilot seat, shaking his head as he passed Steve who took his seat. Wanda raised a brow at him when he turned her way but made no move to talk to him, getting Distracted by Tony who Brought up a holographic image of the compound they were heading to infiltrate.

He explained the usual plan, laying it out the same as always, They had decided on the single mission, to his delight. The less often they split up the more often people came out unscathed. They had their assignments and went about getting their gear ready, Bucky headed for the box holding his Riffle, snatching up some handguns first and ensuring he had plenty of knives.

"Ya know i never actually learned to fight with knives." A feminin vice said behind him, he looked over his shoulder, SLider a blade into the holder on his back, SMiling as he saw Daisy's face.

"Where have you been?" He asked, realising he had yet to see her since leaving the base, he had been trying not to think about her getting hurt so much that he had partially blocked her out. Daisy looked over her own shoulder, gesturing to an area full of computers where Tony or natasha usually resided, he was sure Bruce had been sitting there when he passed, She must of noticed his confused look because she continued.

"I found a little space behind the screens" she explained, "Clears my head, reminds me of my van."

He remembered her mentioning her van but wasnt sure how that relating to hiding in small spaces. He nodded anyway, filing it away to ask her about later, he didnt want to distract her from the mission at the moment.

"You should know how to fight with a knife" Bucky said, getting back to what she had said to him, he pulled one out of its holster and handed it to him. She took it, weighing it in her hand, she looked like she was trying to assess the balance but wasnt sure how, he humered her. "Feel good?" She nodded for a long time.

"yeah, I have no idea" She laughed.

"I'll teach you when we get back to the tower" Bucky said taking it back when she held it out for him, he flipped it and caught it in a fluid motion, slipping it back into its holster before sliding extra ammunition into his pockets.

"Dont suppose you have any bullets for this?" she asked, holding up a nine milametre.

"Leathal or non?" He asked, holding up the two options for her, she loked at him in confusion. "Stark looked up the dendrotoxin bullets you mentioned and tried to replicate the formula."

"has he tested them."

"Oh yeah, On Steve and himself, Didnt risk it on Bruce but he thinks he might be able to adapt it to silence the hulk if need be."

"Yeah about that, How does one Un-Hulk Bruce?" She asked. Bucky glanced at Natasha.

"You'll see" He said to which she pouted.

"oh come on" She complained, making him grin,

"Load up" Bucky said, gesturing to her gun, She took two packs of bullets, one of each kind and loaded the non lethal bullets first, He did the same, On Steve's orders, Slipping his guns into place. He looked up to see Daisy sliding her gun into the holster wrapped around her thigh. He hadnt taken the time to notice her outfit, Tony's work he assumed, though it resembeled Natasha's Style. Her hair was in a Ponytail that he had grown fond of because it made her seem brighter, happier, her eye's wider. She wore Makeup that darkened her eye's and made her both dangerous and enticing, he restrained himself from moving as she straightened up, turning his attention to his Straps on his suit rather than the way her outfit hugged her curves just right, He swallowed hard.

"Okay" She said, clapping her hands lightly.

Bucky wore a newer version of his winter soldier attire, asking Steve to help him design something new and getting tony to have it made. The appearance was very similar to the old one, minus the red star and so many straps. He had wanted to change it but found it was actually practical for mission, he dropped the leather jacket and had tony make a lighter, more comfortable version that was more versatile and Bullet proof, added bonus. Jarvis announced that they were approaching the compound and instructed everyone to prepare for landing, they all moved to sit or grap onto something as Sam began landing the Jet.

"Oh, Gauntlets." Daisy said, dashing off as the jet rocked, she tumbled backward, Bucky jumped forward to catch her. "Well, thats a great way to star" She said after a moment, her face red as she looked at the eye's on her. The team smiled back but didnt poke fun, Bucky however pushed her too her feet and forced her to grab hold of the rail as he went to fetch her Gauntlets, He heard Wanda speak as he passed.

"Wooopah" She said, the silence lasted a moment before Tony Questioned her.

"What?" He said, confused and Amused.

"Like a whip," She said, "Whoopah" She repeated dramatically. Daisy stifled a laugh.

"You mean Whichaaa?" Clint asked skeptically.

"Yes, thats what i said." Wanda insisted. "Woooopah!"

"Its Whichaaaa" Tony corrected.

"Whooopah"

"Whichaaaa"

"Whooopah"

"WHichaaaA"

"Thats what im saying." She insisted.

Bucky had no clue where Daisys Gauntlets were and tried not to look confused as he glanced side to side, heading to the area Daisy had claimed. Natasha noticed and gestured to the box tucked into the corner, He mouthed a thanks and picked them up, returning them to the brunette as the Jet shut off.

They were all armed and ready to move, Daisy slipped on her gloves as they rechecked their comms.

"Quake" He said, Making sure Daisys com Worked.

"Sup buck?" SHe replied with a smile, tapping something into her Gauntlets which looked Fantastic, she seemed happy with them and they worked well with her outfit, not that he was looking.

"Your meant to say Soldier." Bucky replied, Daisy grimaced and peeked up at him.

"Sorry buck- uhh Sorry Soldier" She chuckled afterwards. "Why soldier?"

"Because Winter Soldier it too long"

"What about Winter?" She chewed her lip, "Nevermind, winter sounds, weird" He laughed this time.

"Yeah, and Last time we tried that Tony Decided it was okay to call me snowflake."

"Ouch"

"thats what he said, when I broke his arm for it." Daisy laughed outright, earning a curious look from Tony, Steve hid his smile, Overhearing their conversation.

They moved out to their marked locations, the team splitting into three groups and Dispersing. Bucky and Clint were out first, heading for the highest position they could find, they too spit up once they reached to compound, taking a different side of the compound each so that they had better coverage.

"Hey doll" He said, Still on comms with Daisy. "I dont know if anyone's given you the talk yet" He said, Assessing the Guard tower, counting how many bullets it would take to get rid of the gaurds surrounding the perimeter.

"Im a grown woman Buck" Daisy replied, her tone light. "I was given the talk many years ago, Multiple times" She laughed in a way that told him she was blushing.

"Not the talk i was reffering to" Bucky replied, Waiting for an opening, The guards turned their back long enough for him to sneak behind them. He snuck into a Guard tower, Silencing anyone in his way and took up his position, It was ruitine and quick as the rest of the team wait for the go ahead.

"We have a big rule on this team that we live by" Bucky continued, He switched to group comm and got into position turning on his scope, searching the building for heat signatures, he relayed what he saw to everyone over comms and Clint did the same. Steve Called his team to head out, Tony Did the same and Then it was only Bruce left on the jet.

Movement on the floors were slow, there didnt seem to be many armed guards, well most of them seemed to be armed but not with anything heavy duty. It wasnt too suspiscios considering it was a research building but he kept a close eye on the building.

"Daisy" He said seriously, getting her attention. "Soldier," she relied Quietly, probably to not alert her team.

"There are no Heroe's here, got it" He asked. She didnt reply. "I'm serious," he said yet she didnt reply, He clicked off and returned to the group frequency. "Anybody wanna Let Quake in our number one rule?" He asked, holding that if she heard it from them all she would understand.

"Rule number one" Steve said.

"There are no heroes here." Tony said

"Thats contradictary" Daisy said, "Your literally superheroes."

"This is what we agreed on," Sam told her.

"It means dont do anything to risky if you know someone else can handle it." Clint said, sounding distracted.

"Basically, Dont thow yourself into the flames if someone else is fireproof." Natasha said.

"Understand?" Tony asked.

"No heroes, Got it" Daisy replied, Bucky was hesitant but the rest of the group was silet so he dropped it.

Daisy and Natasha sounded off as they approached their entry point.

He listened as they entered the building to surprised shouts before the gunfire started. Tony entered moments later from the top floor on the other side of the building, causing confusion and ensuring both exits were blocked.

"Cap, On your Right" Bucky said, He wasnt to fond of using his Captain title but they had all agreed this was the best way to run missions. Tony set up the comms so that their superhero titles were used on open comms in case they were working with an unknown or on the chance the transmission was picked up, as a precautin if anyones identity wasnt already public, like his. Nicknames or legal names activated the private comms because Nat and Clint often had random conversations that distracted the rest of the team. Clint had yelled duck one time, causing Tony to Drop lower on his flight path and crash into a building, Clint finished with "Thats what i forgot to buy for dinner"

Bucky watched as Steve's group fought their way through the assailents on the first floor, a surprising amount of the scientist were very good in combat, he could hardly tell which woman was Natasha or Daisy since the younger woman seemed to be moving so swiftly.

They made their way up three floors with Bucky warning them whenever someone tried to get the jump on them, He wish he could see the look on the face when they went to attack only to run into Steve's boot. They were on the third floor and Daisy was yet to use her Powers but was handling her own, he was almost sure she had Taken at least one hit. An explosion to his left surprised him, he ducked to the side to avoid the debree that fell around him.

"Fuck" He swore. Jumpin up and pushing his back against the wall beside one of the windows. Dust and concrete fell from the roof, he risked a look out the window and Swore again.

"Soldier, Status." Steve called, the sound of flesh hitting flesh in the background. Bucky leaped to the other side of the room and snatched up his riffle before another hit rocked the tower.

"Under Fire" Bucky replied, covering his head and waiting for the debree to lighten up before quickly tossing his bag on his back, he looked ou the window again, the foundation was cracked, running down the window frame in a jaggered line, Two more hits and it would crumble, if he was lucky.

"Code Green?" STeve asked, Bucky shook his head, The machine outside was reloaded and he ducked to brace for impact.

"No, making my exit after-" CRASH! the comms whent fuzzy for a moment "That" He mumbled, Tossing himself from the window on the other side if the building. He hit the ground in a roll and righted himself quickly, sprinting for cover.

"Does anyone have eyes on the Soldier?" Natasha asked over comms.

"Im clear" Bucky replied, there were gun shots behind him, close enough to hurt his ears. "Or not, four goons on my tail." He said.

"Heading to you" Steve said. Bucky shook his head again, ducking around a corner.

"No stay on target" He replied, pulling out his gun. He frowned a little, skeptical about the blue bullets but took aim anyway, The four soldiers passed and he took his shots, dropping one after another, he relaxed. "Nutrelised."

"anyway to reposition?" Tony asked, Bucky considered, replaying his knowledge of the compound, He and Clint had taken the best tacticle advantagesalready and his was compromised.

"No but im heading to Hawkeyes position now." He said, thinking they would go after him next. "Watch you six there are no eye's on you now."

"Feel free to join us when you retieve the Birdman" Natasha said, "and step on it, he said theres a squadran headed his way." Bucky sighed, A squadran?

"ON it" he said, taking off in the other mans direction.

* * *

She wasnt sure what to say when Bucky had told her the groups rule, How can a group of heroes have a no hero rule, it made no sense, it was contadticting their whole profession, she said as much when he connected them to the rest of the team.

"your literally super heroes" she had said, pointing out the obvious facts.

"This is what we agreed on," Sam had told her.

"It means dont do anything to risky if you know someone else can handle it." Clint said, sounding distracted.

"Basically, Dont thow yourself into the flames if someone else is fireproof." Natasha said. But what if nobody's fireproof, who jumps into the flames then? she wondered.

"Understand?" Tony asked. She bit her cheek

"No heroes, Got it" Daisy replied, Trying to sound sincere.

They arived at their entry point and she and Natasha sounded off before entering, Steve kicking down the door. She followed with Natasha in the back so that she was sandwhiched between the two avengers.

Soldiers jumped and Scientists scattered with suprised shouts. She didnt always agree on entering through the front door, but it was more fun when she did, why does no one think people will use the front door in a fight. On the other hand, using the front door can also be suicide, you really have to weight the odds. The soldirs had only small weapons as Bucky had said, so did the scientists, from what she could tell considering very few risked firing at them. Some shouted in a foreign language but she couldnt understand their words.

There was a crash upstairs, Signalling Tony's arrival, She smiled, feeling at home in this particular situation. Soldiers attacked and she was able to put her training to good use, following the older Avengers' lead and swinging at the soldiern in their way. She took two down rather easily, hesitant to use her gauntlets until she could test them on something less, breakable.

Natasha and Steve put down their opponents easily and Daisy wondered wether these were some slack Hydra agents or if they were really just that good, She guessed the latter, Taking on anyone that got through their defense. She was sure they didnt actually get through on their own, chances being Steve and Natasha let them through so she wouldnt feel useless.

She took it, taking each of them down and moving forward. It was smooth and she caught herself getting distracted by how smoothly Natasha and STeve worked together, Watching as Natasha tripped one soldier so that he stumbled into Steves shield before he sent one her way for her knock out in one swift hit. She was brought back to her own Opponents with a hit to the face and a kick in the stomach, she growled and lunged at them. There was a crash over the comms as she pushed herself into the air, getting a higher advantage as she came down on top of the man who punched her, rolliing off of him and directing a kick at the other mans soft spot, Kicking him in the face when her curled up in pain. Steve was saying something in her ear, she looked to see him with one hand on his ear, Daisy took a defensive position in case anyone approached.

"Under Fire" Bucky said after a moment of hazy silence. Her stomach dropped and she Glanced back at Natasha who shook her head, making Daisy hold her position.

"Code Green?" Steve asked, looking to Natasha, Bucky was silent. Steve gestured to Natasha and they headed on their previous path as they waited for Bucky to reply.

"No, Making an exit after-" He was cut off and Steve stiffened. The comms crackled "That," Bucky mumbled, Daisy decided she was going to hit him when she saw him next. There was a tense few moments where the comms were quiet, they continued towards the labs, Putting more force into their attacks as they approached their targets.

"Has anyone got eye's on the Soldier?" Natasha asked when there was no word.

"Im clear," He said Bucky replied quickly, though the gunshots behind him said different, "Or not" He half whispered. "Four goons on my tail"

Steve turned around and said "Heading to you" but Bucky stopped him quickly. Assuring him he had it handled, He Instructed the captain to stay on target and four shots later confirmed that the situation was handled. Daisy released a breath. They had cleared the hallway and were only a few doors away from the room that should hold the majority of the Scientists they were after. There was a glowing light at the other end of the hall and Daisy tensed up.

"Anyway to reposition" Tony asked, coming into view, Daisy relaxed when she realised it was him, Sam and Wanda close behind.

"no but im heading to hawkeye's position now. Watch your six there are no eye's on you now" He said, Natasha shifted a little, her posture relaxing the slightest bit knowing someone had Clints back. She Filled Bucky in on a Squadran heading the same way as him and instructed him to join them once he retrieved the blond man. Daisy smirked when she called him the Birdman, loving the nicknames that went around the group, she was surprised whenever a new one surfaces and still curious as to why Tony referred to Thor as Pointbreak, in the few times they had talked about him.

"On it" Bucky said before his comm clicked off, Daisy turned back to the task at hand. Tony and his group now stood with Her, Steve and Natasha.

"Daisy, You good?" Tony asked, he tapped his face plate and Daisy mimicked his action, sighing when she felt blood under her nose. She wiped at it then regretted it as she left a small smear on her Gauntlet, she rolled her eyes at the mistake.

"Im good Tony, Lucky shot" She shrugged. He nodded his head slightly and switched to group comm.

"We good to go?" He asked the group.

"On my count" Steve replied, waiting for confirmation before taking the lead. They repositioned themselves, with Steve and Tony in the lead, Natasha close behind with Sam, Wanda and Herself watching their backs. Tony scanned the room for heat signatures and declared there to be fifteen bodies on the other side, Steve signalled for them to be ready before kicking the door open.

He raised his shield in time to block an array of bullets, Natasha slipped underneath and disappeared into the room. Steve crept forward, Bullets ringing off the shield as he pushed forward. A group of soldiers approached from the hall with larger weapons, She counted two machine guns along with some she didnt recognise.

Wanda was quick to respond sending red mist their way, her movements were smooth as the red flickered and wove between her fingers. It was at this point that she wondered where T'challa was, she hadnt seen him get on the plane and he wasnt in the breifing. Sam spun around beside her, his wings flicking out to shield him from the spray of bulets. Tony had joined Steve in the room with Steve and Nat while Wanda And Sam held off the soldiers on their other side. Daisy's head throbbed, uncomfortable in the middle of a hydra sandwhich (she much preffered the super soldier sandwhich she had found herself in earlier) She Balled her hands into fists, still hesitant to use her powers but wanting to remove some of the threat.

"Clint?" Natasha said, Now standing in the doorway. "Status?" Daisy took a shot at one of the soldiers. Wanda used her powers to put up a sort of shield, Catching most of the bullets while Sam fired back Daisy assumed she would use more force but didnt want to risk death since this was a non lethal mission. Another shot, one ear on Natasha as she listened for an update. Natasha was on private comms so she didnt know what clint was saying. The noise had died down on the other side, Gunshots paused for a moment, Daisy assumed Steve and Tony had nutralised their opponents.

"Headiing to you." Nat said, She turned to address Steve and Tony and Daisy found herself following.

Tony had his faceplate pulled back, revealing his face, He held up a phone sized device, searching it for something while Steve stood in a defensive position.

"Whats happen-" She paused at the site in front of her. As she got closer she saw the soldier kneeling on the other side of Steve, Several wore lab coats while the others were in tactical gear. What alarmed her was the large metal orb in the center of them that resembled the device that Hive had used to call the Kree to earth. This one didnt seem to be activated, at least, It wasn't shooting a bright light into the sky at the moment but if she got close enough she could hear a minor humming, the feeling of the tiny vibrations making her skin crawl.

"Whats the situation out there?" Steve asked her once she paused. It took a moment to look away from the orb.

"Sam, uh, Scarlett witch and Falcon are holding off a small Squad in the hall." She said, Gesturing to the door behind her.

"Widow?" Steve asked, Turning to the Assassin in question.

"The boys are under fire, they were blindsided on their way here, requested assistance"

"okay, Take Quake, Keep us in the loop." He instructed. Daisy was hesitant to follow but Natasha was already moving.

"You know that things on, right, whatever it is" Daisy asked as she followed Natasha to the door. Steve tilted her head in her direction but didnt answer, She Followed Natasha out and jogged behind her.

"What was that thing?"

"How did you know it was on?" Natasha replied in question, not a hint of accusation in her voice but Daisy's throat still tightened.

"I could feel the vibrations, experience says if its off its silent." Natasha nodded but didnt reply, instead directing her to where Clint and Bucky were. She gave Daisy directions then took off the other way with no more than a wink before she was gone.

"wha-" SHe sighed. "Fine," she said, following Natasha's directions till she came upon a Large group of soldiers in a row three men thick. They were arranged in a semicircle, keeping their distance and all holding large weapons. There was a rocket launcher being loaded and Daisy took a shaky breath, weighnig up her options. Try to take them out by hand or... By hand. She closed her eye's and collected herself, slowing her heart rate until she was calm, exactly as may had taught her. Once everything slowed down she opened her eyes and rounded the corner, Arm raised.

The thing is, she didnt time it righ, so when she quaked the first group back, the second group ducked to avoud getting his by stray weapons and soldiers alike and the thirs group turned to her, the soldier with the rocket launcher turned to her and pulled the trigger, She had two seconds to dive out of the way before it impacted against the building. To her relief, the soldier didnt have time to aim and shot a few feet too high. Daisy was hit with a small amount of debree but managed to roll back to her feet, Pushing another three people back.

She felt no pain in her arm during each Quake. With each shot the band on the inside tightened, increasing the pressure around her forearm untill the quakes eased off It wasnt painful in the leat, the pressure reminded her of the original gloves Simmons designed to supress her powers, but much more comfortable.

Another group went flying, she cringes when they got to much height, cursing herself for getting distracted. She unholstered her gun and refilled it. There were gun shots close by but she disarmed the soldier around her quickly, aiming for less fatal areas to incapacitate them before looking for her team members. She ran forward to where the soldier had been, surrounding an, Army tank. Natasha approached from the other side as Daisy rounded the machine.

"Uh" Daisy said, Gesturing to the Tank with a pointed finger and Raised brow. Natasha Shrugged and Tapped her comm.

"Come out come out wherever you are" She singsonged in a flat tone." There was a pause before a small groaned echoed above them, The hatch of the Tank twisted and opened. There was a deep whistle before she saw hands on the side of the opening, scratched and slightly bloody but both human.

Clint hauled himself out with ease.

"Hey Nat" He said as he sat down, his legs hanging off the side of the tank. He stretched his Neck and arms as something rattled inside the tank. She could smell dirt and blood on herself, she wiped her nose where blood had started to trickle out once again, there was a clank on the tank and James pulled himself from the tank.

"You took your Time" Natasha said while Bucky reached back in to grab something out of the tank.

"Your one to talk, We called for back up five minutes ago."

"We needed it ten minutes ago but..." Clint said, cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"You needed help ten minutes ago, I helped" Bucky said. "whats your excuse?"

Natasha shrugged non chalantly. "Found something, got curious."

"Fantastic." He tossed the red head a belt full of fresh amunition and dropped something else on the top of the tank before finally turning around. He noticed Daisy stanting there and almost did a double take.

"You okay doll?" He asked, His brows furrowing. He had black marks on is forehead and dust on his pants, his riffle was slung over his back and some of his hair had fallen loose from his ponytail but otherwise he looked unharmed. Daisy gave him a thumbs up and he smiled breifly in return.

He and Clint jumped down from the tank and joined them on the ground.

"Flash drive, Grenades and uh, This." Bucky said as he handed items to Clint and Natasha.

"Where did you find a flash drive?" Daisy asked curiously.

"The tower Clint was in had a computer."

"Yeah he got files off of it while i fought off four over confident guards" Clint complained, Reloading his quiver.

"Yep, The grenades were on the guy in the tank and Clint Fount the, Orb?"

"There was a whole case of them on the top floor under lock and key, Figured Stark would want a look." Clint explained. "We heading out?" he asked.

"Tony and Steve have the scientist rounded up" Daisy said helpfully.

"Yeah, we'll need the jet to get em out."

"Okay then we go in and send Falcon to get it" James said.

"I with him." Clint said, Natasha gave him a look. "Hey, he parked a long way away" CLint argued.

"He landed a standard distance away Clint." Natasha said, Turning to head back to the location of the others anyway. Clint smirked behind her and Daisy turned to follow, Bucky beside her. He handed her a rag and gestured to her nose, she took it with an eye roll and a thank you. 

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for the late entry and lack of editing, the chapters are getting longer again and i really didnt want you guys and galls to wait any longser, Enjoy, Review you know the drill.**


	16. Chapter 16

Falcon and Scarlette Witch retrieved the jet while Widow and Hawkeye escorted the prisoners downstairs. Daisy was about to follow when Tony stopped her.

"What do ya think Mini-me?" He said, Gesturing to the orb in front of him that he had finished scanning, He didnt stand to close to it, reading strange radiation from the object, but he leaned forward curiously. Daisy hesitated, Weary of the orb since stepping into the room. Bucky watched from his place beside Steve who watched his back while he extracted more files from the computers in the room.

"I've seen something with a similar design but it was alien tech and the one i know of exploded." She explained, walking over to stand beside Tony but a few feet away from both him and the object.

"is that what it was designed for?" Tony asked, Straightening up but remaining curious, head tilted to the side. Bucky transferred more filed, turning back to the computers but watching the exchange in the reflection of the screens.

"We could just take the computers right?" Steve said beside him. Bucky shook his head.

"Could be harboring a bug that'd infect Tony's system or get traced back to us."

"We arent exactly hidden Buck"

"But our information is, if they get into Tony's system they get his information."

"ha, Good luck to em" Tony said under his breath, obviously listening to their hushed conversation.

" The orb i knew about was Kree," Daisy said, Bucky, Steve and Tony all turned to her at the same time.

"Blue alien, Take over the world Kree?" Steve asked. Daisy nodded.

"Yeah" She said slowly, "Hive used it to call some kree soldiers down so he could harvest their blood-"

"Hold up." Tony said, interrupting her. "Maximoff, Have Banner bring a containment unit in so we can take this orb back to the tower for analysis."

"Tony" Steve said in a warning tone.

"Dont get your star-spangled knickers in a knot Rogers i just want to get a look at the structure, you can watch me if you want." Tony replied in a whiny tone, Steve watched him carefully but didnt reply.

"Okay" Tony continued, satisfied with Steve's silence. "Hawkeye, Widow, Open comms"

"Here" Natasha replied,

"Present" Clint chirped.

"Open" Wanda said

"Sup" Sam added.

"Passengers loaded?" Tony asked.

"Affirmative." Sam replied, "Locked and Loaded"

"Want us to call in backup now?" Natasha asked.

"Not just yet, while we're waiting for Banner, Daisy was just explaining what she knows of the orb we found." Daisy gave him a look and he backtracked. "or its original copy"

"It looks like something i dealt with a while ago."

"And that would be?" Clint said, urging her to continue. Bucky turned to face her, Sliding the usb into one of his pockets and waiting patiently for her to continue.

She had wiped most of the blood from her upper lip but her hair had been messed up, layered with dust and small chunks of debris. She had blood on one of her gauntlets where she had wiped it against her nose to remove the blood, that explained why it was smeared on her cheek, he chose not to mention it yet.

"It was a signal to call down some Kree warriors, Hive used it because he wanted to harvest their blood to make new in humans, Another long story" Daisy said, Her eye's shifted from him to the orb quickly "It was in the governments hands for a while but Shield ended up with it recently, we took it back to base and it exploded. I dont know how Hydra got the details of it" She continued, she chewed her inside lip as she thought.

"So it wasn't designed to combust?"

"no the government agents, well, General Hale," She paused. "General Hale set it up as bait to try and capture us after returning from," She hesitated, looking around the room. "the future." She said slowly as if to be sure they heard her. Bucky let out a small breath, understanding her hesitance to reference her trip to the future, to anyone else outside of their group it would be hard to believe but she was currently talking to two soldiers from world war two, a billionaire in a metal suit, a brainwashed assassin, a literal witch, and Banner. Yeah and Clint and Sam too, Clint has seen aliens and Sams part bird so they understand too.

"General Hale was hydra too, I guess she was pretty high up by this point so she probably leaked the details of the orb before having it rigged to blow." Daisy continued after a brief pause so they could once again absorb the future talk.

"Where's Hale now?" Tony asked.

"Shield has her, there was," Daisy rolled her shoulder and her voice strained slightly as she spoke. "She was taken in before I left, I'm not sure where she's being held."

"We'll have to contact Shield, See if we can get any information. "Steve said tightly.

"Easy, just tell they were looking for more on the D.O.W project to try and find Daisy," Tony suggested,

"Agent Johnson" Steve reminded him.

Bucky kept his eye's on Daisy, she lowered her eyes to the ground briefly, a look of guilt playing in the chocolate orbs as she waited to be addressed again.

Bruce Walked in with a silver containment box to carry the orb in. He and Tony moved to grab the object but hesitated.

"Ah, You said this was on." Tony said, Turning back to Daisy, She took a breath and stepped up to the orb, holding her had close to it and staring intently. Her face relaxed as she concentrated and they each watched as her gauntlets lit up along the seems, purple light glowing faintly.

"Theres a hum, i cant describe it" She said, "I can get it in the box without you having to touch it if you just open it up."

Tony opened the box and stood back as Daisy placed a hand on either side of the orb, A few centimeters away from touching the thing. They watched as a slight movement was visable between the orb and her hands, she pushed her hands forward, the orb moving with her an=s she guided it into the box, allowing Tony to close it after she released it.

"Neat trick." Tony commented, handing the box to Bruce her gave him a dirty look. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Another unpleasant moment" Daisy said, "I'll tell you some other time" And with that she left, Walking out the room and shaking out her arms. Tony shared a look with Steve and Bruce, they had a silent conversation before turning to Bucky who had kept his eye's of the doorway.

"What?" he asked once he noticed the eyes on him.

"Uh, Cap" Tony said, Pushing the blonde forward.

"You should probably go after her" Steve said after pulling a face at Tony for pushing him.

"Oh" Bucky said, his face went blank and he cursed his stupid messed up brain for not realising that himself. He rubbed his head and headed after her, "Stupid brain" He mumbled as he followed her path.

You go after someone you care about if they seem troubled or in pain, he reminded himself. Compassion, remember. He had compassion, he was sure of it, it just got lost sometimes.

"Hold up doll," He called as he caught up to her, She hadnt gotten far from the room as she made her way down the hall. He jogged to catch up, Tilting his head down to catch a glimpse of her face, she smiled a little as he did.

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"Checking on you," That killed her smile, He cursed himself again, a frown of his own pulling at his lips. "Dont do that" he said, softly scolding her.

"I'm fine" She said, her speed picked up slightly.

"You dont have to tell me anything" Bucky assured her, "But you're covered in dust and just survived your first mission with us. We are all going to check on you, okay?" Her shoulders sagged.

"Sorry" She shook her head, pausing in the hall, Bucky stopped with her, noting the chunks of debris in her hair that he fully intended to ask her about as soon as it didnt sound over cautious. She groaned, pressing open palms to her forehead.

"No appologies, Are you okay because," He gestured up and down, his own eye's following the motion his hands made, examining her appearance from head to toe. Her suit was dusty and her hair full of debris, falling loosely around her shoulders. She had blood on her gauntlets and her arms were now crossed over her chest, her stance strong. She wore an amused expression on her face and- oh he's staring, and she 100% caught him, Great.

He averted his eyes, looking back towards Steve and praying for him to appear.

"Satisfied?" Daisy asked, She spread her arms out, offering him a better look. He felt his face heat and Swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You look good." He said quickly, She smirked at him in return and place her hands on her hips, angling her shoulder towards him and Blinking at him.

"Thats kind of you to say." her voice bubbly.

"heh, i mean. You know what i mean" He turned and headed down the hall, avoiding her eyes while he calmed himself down knowing his cheeks were red. She jogged to catch up with him, his long strides proving to much for her to keep pace, She bumped him with her shoulder.

"I know what you mean." She laughed, "And i am fine i just get weird, i guess, when i think about hive." It was Bucky's turn to pause, he continued quicky but walked slow enough to keep pace with Daisy who wore a soft, if troubled, smile.

"thats the inhuman with mind control"

"In Wards body, Yep" She replied, popping the p for effect.

"Sorry" he said, She shrugged.

"So how did you end up in that tank?" She Asked, he realised she wanted to change topics and followed suit.

"Clints fault"

"What now?" Clint said, Appearing as id from nowhere as they reached the next floor. They looked up to find him hanging precariously off the railing in the stairwell. Bucky sighed and felt his chest warm as Daisy smiled.

The two men proceeded to argue over whose fault it was that they ended up in a tank surrounded by hydra agents until Natasha seperated them when they reached the jet. They took their respective spots on the jet once Tony, Steve and Bruce caught up to them and Went over the mission. The Scientists they places in the cell on board couldnt hear them through the sound proof walls and The team was able to speak clearly, going over the basics of what they accomplished, Scientist names and specialties that they would use to track their previous movements in any files they had access too. Bucky resited the urge to join Daisy in her little hideaway spot and eventually got caught up trying to explain to Steve and Natasha both that the tank issue was in fact Clints fault.

* * *

They Split up once they landed back at the tower. This meant Everyone would go to their own rooms for about five minutes, claiming they needed to shower and change. Instead they May or may not get out of their uniforms before heading down to the kitchen to eat. Understandable for the super soldiers whose metabolism chewed through their energy so fast. So by the time she returns to the kitchen for her own snack it'd be full of sweaty, smelly soldiers huddled in one room sharing a plate of sandwiches or chips, it varies.

Natasha was the last on the elevator, Staying behind with Clint to sort out the details of the call she was making to shield and updating the information on the jet, ensuring Tony hadnt interferred with any of the protocalls, something that he did often.

To her suprise, Daisy was there too. She had been huddled in her corner of the plane, out of sight from the assassins.

"You good?" Natasha asked as she walked past. She watched as Daisys expression changed, her previously unfocussed eye's blinking rapidly to focus on Natasha.

"Oh, are we back already?" Daisy asked, she looked around, confusion and exhaustion flashing across her face before the familliar smile Natasha was growing used to replaced it, slipping easily into place. Natasha questioned just how well May had trained her.

"For a while now." Natasa told her, she reached an arm out for the brunette to grab, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright, You didnt get hit by anything?"

"Just a couple pebbles" Daisy smiled. She rubbed her head lightly and moved towards the elevatore. Natasha allowed her to take the lead, watching the other girls movements for imperfections. She showed no signs of pain as she walked, her arms slinging normally by her side, her steps the same as ever, Natasha followed her.

"i can not believe i tuned out like that."

"Tony said there could be side effects," Natasha started, Gesturing to her gauntlets. Daisy held them up as if to examine them but just smiled and turned to her, scrunching her nose up.

"These are fantastic" She said with a genuine smile. "I dont think there was any Damage to my arms at all and they are just so comfortable, like," She waved her arm around, bending it at odd angles. "I couldnt do this with any other pair."

"there could still be side effects" Natasha said, Fighting her smile at Daisys delight. "You dont feel dizzy, Tired, in any pain?" Natasha asked, risking potential signs of damage, Daisy shook her head.

" No more than usual" She replied, Natasha raised a brow at her But she waved her off with a smile. "If anything feels off i'll let you know, Till then i need to eat." As if on cue, her stomache rumbled, Natasha rolled her eyes. Daisy grinned.

"Jarvis," Natasha said, "I need to be in the Conferance room and Miss Johnson needs nurishment."

"of course Miss Romanoff." Jarvis said in his charming, British accent. The doors closed and Daisy Stood closer to the centre.

"Did you want to listen in to the call?" Natasha Asked her. Daisy pulled a face.

"Ah, No" She said, her arms Crossed over her chest defensively. "Im good." Natasha considered giving her a tablet to watch it on but decided against it. She went a different path instead.

"How did you end up with Rubble in your hair?" Natasha asked instead, changing the conversation, she picked a small chunk of concrete off the top of her head with a curious smile.

"One of those psycho's had a rocket launcher and Bad aim." Daisy said, Her expression changing from sour disbelief to cocky amusement as she spoke. "To be fair, She was aiming at the tank before i suprised her." Daisy Reasoned, her cocky smile not helping to make it sound genuine.

"So you Quaked her?"

"Her, her friends." Daisy shrugged before beaming slightly. "Have i mentioned how great these are?" She asked, Holding the gauntlets up again. "Oh" She wore an exited look on her face. Just as she began typing something into the side of one of the gauntlets the elevatore doors opened. Natasha Frowned.

"Knew it" She said with a glare as Steve stepped onboard, His uniform still on, minus the helmet. His blond hair was messy and he had traces of marks on him from the mission but no actual wounds.

"Knew it?" Daisy asked distractedly, Natasha waved her off and she quickly got back to whatever it was she was doing with her gauntlet.

"Would it be so hard to just shower?" She asked. It wasnt that he smelled really bad, just a bit Sweaty. The problem was that There were five guys that didnt shower after a mission and insisted all gathering in one place where the food lives. Super soldier didnt really smell that bad when sweating but regular people, multiplied. She rolled her eye's.

"Why do you have rocks in your hair?" He asked Daisy instead of replying to Natasha.

"Hydra, Rocket launcher." Daisy said flippatly. "Aha" A blueish hollogram hovered above her arm showing a small screen. Natasha and Steve watched it closely as Daisy found what she was looking for.

The image showed a rocky image, the footage blurring until Daisy found what she was looking for. The image moved slower at first before focussing on a Group of Hydra Agents with their backs to the Camera. Natasha watched with interest as small waves could be seen, Growing as they got further away. It was as if it was in slow motion as the first group of hydra agents were pushed away with the force, their feet being swept out from beneath them as they were blasted away. Daisy paused it as the elevatore opened again.

"Well that was." Steve said.

"Remarkable." Natasha supplied, Steve pointed to her and nodded. Daisy released a small breath and Natasha's eye's flashed to her just as the brunette registered who had joined them, her back straightening as Bucky and Sam elbowed each other as the climbed aboard.

"Are you wearing a wall?" Sam asked as he took up a place beside Daisy, She blushed.

"How do you know its a wall?" Natasha asked.

"See this guy punch enough things," Sam replied, gestuting to Bucky who stood at the back, Directly behind Daisy. Natasha was glad Tony built larger Elevators as she leaned against the left wall. "You'll be able to identify any kind of debree." Sam smiled, Bucky glared at him.

"For instance" He continued, picking up a chunk from the brunettes hair. "This is definately, concrete."

"Well, This is my stop." Natasha said, Stepping out before the doors were opened fully. Leaving Daisy behind, between three soldiers. Super. She smiled to herself, glancing back at the girl who was trying to keep her face from going red.

She headed for the conferance room, thinking of Daisy's actions in the Elevator. She had been holding her breath as they watched the footage of her using her powers. The last few time they had seen her use said powers had ended with someone getting hurt so it was natural to assume she would face criticism to recieve the same response after the last incident. She had needed reassurance, that would explain why she didnt use any power when they were fighting their way through the base. Jarvis pulled up the Call and Natasha Waited for May to appear on the screen in front of her.

If Daisy used to much power than Shield may have something to say about the location of their mission but she could talk her way out of that easily, she would have to steer clear of details until they get more from shield.

"Agent Romanoff." May said in greeting, Natasha smiled in return.

"I havent been an agent since shield Fell" Natasha reminded her. "That was a while ago."

"That can be fixed" May offered, She pretended to consider. She was past shield, she didnt want to be put back in the situation she was when shield fell.

"What do you need?" May asked when Natasha decided to leave the offer open.

"Information, in return for information." Natasha said, She pulled a flash drive out from one of her pockets. May looked interested, for May that meant a slight quirk of one brow. "We just got back from a hydra base and have nowhere to hold the prisoners since."

"Prisoners?"

"Scientist involved in the Destroyer of worlds program." Natasha said.

"Why go after them?"

"You want us to find Agent Johnson and from what we have read she needs to be brought in for one reason, or another." She let the implications hang in the air.

"Natasha, She's my agent."

"She's Dangerous." Natasha corrected, "And refusing to come in willingly."

May took a moment, Natasha counted the seconds, allowing her the time.

"i asked for your help so she wouldnt be taken in as a prisoner" May said slowly, her voice tight.

"And we tried to catch her but she slipped through our fingers" Natasha replied, not entirely lying, she got away the first time. "She's currently off grid but bringing her in is our top priority at the moment but you know how this works Melinda, If she's a threat."

May Pulled a face closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Natasha,"

"We'll try out best, The team isnt big on Taking people out but if it comes to it i cant gaurantee One of us wont do whats best." Natasha explained, using her cold voice to get the message across. "The prisoners"

"I can have a team there in-"

"They're secure on the jet for the time being, I'll send them your way once my people have been fed" and i get to interrogate them myself, Natasha thought.

"And in return?"

"I want a face to face with you, and i want you to tell my your agents story." May actually looked hesitant, staring at a spot behind the camera, indicating that someone else was in the room with her. She nodded once and Natasha returned her look. "I'll call when we head out" Natasha finished before cutting the call.

* * *

Daisy was in no way against being stuck in a Soldier sandwhich, espescially if two out of three happend to be super soldiers, she was however, slightly against the way they insisted on picking the chunks of concrete from her hair. Not because it was unpleasant, no way it was really nice of them but, A shiver ran up her spine. Someone kept tickling her back and she felt a little like an idiot as three large men plucked rubbish from her hair like a bird would peck at worms. So when the doors opened to the living room, she was the first out, trying to calmy exit without offending anyone. She glanced back to find each exiting as usual, though, Bucky wore a curious smirk.

She was having trouble getting a read on him at the moment, Hot, cold, warm. It was confusing.

On the one hand she was sure there had been flirtations between them and when he turned the charm on well, yeah that was really something. She felt her cheeks heat up and proceeded to move towards the kitchen, Steve and the Others lingering to where Tony had sat a bowl of chips on the Coffee table in front of the couches, A light died in his eyes as the soldiers took a few handfuls, almost emptying the bowl quicker than a hungry bear.

Sometimes Bucky seemed so chill around her two, it was always comfortable around him and she found herself wanting to be around him more. She loved Nat and Clint and Wanda was certainly one of her favorite people but it was Still Bucky who she looked for when entering a room, she even found herself thinking back to her days at the diner where she would steal his food. No doubt she was attracted to him back then, more so now but she also didnt want to ruin whatever they had going on here, ruin their dynamic with trying to get closer. She sighed as she poured a cup of coffee, grabbing a second cup for Bucky like he would for her. Did he even like her the same way, He flirted but maybe he was just a flirty person. He seemed the type to flirt a lot, a real lady killer back in the day. She smirked to herself.

"What do ya think kid?" Clint asked as he entered the kitchen. Daisy turned to look at him, raising her brows in question. "First mission with the team, Thought?"

"Oh," She replied, what did she think. "interesting. I dot know, how do you describe working with the avengers?" she said with a dramatic flourish of her hands before she laughed and went back to mixing the drinks.

"Id say messy, but im used to em."

"I thought it was pretty efficient actually."

"Yeah" Clint pouted, "Thats because everyone was on their best behaviour for your first day"

"Getting stuck in a tank is, best behaviour."

"Actually, yes" Clint said with a tilt to his head, indicating that it could have been much worse. "Buckys plan was to toss grenades in three directions to throw them off our trail."

"and you talked him out of it, well done." There was a small pause before he responded, in which he wore a small guilty look.

"Yes, thats what happened." He grinned and wormed his way to the kettle nudging Daisy aside, she chuckled as she grabbed her cups.

"So what happens now, movies?"

"Thats the go," Clint replied, he lined up three cups as he spoke. Daisy noticed he too was still in his uniform, most of the boys were missing small details from the outfits where as Clint looked like he had come straight here from the jet. "Actually," He looked around for a minute before locating a clock, the time read as nine forty five. "Huh, no yeah thats what we'll do i think." Daisy looked back to him. "Sometimes we hit the gym if its early enough and the oldies didnt get enough of a workout" Clint explained.

"Right, fair enough." She said

"You dont have to wait for me you know" Clint said, noticing her lingering in the doorway with her drink, He made a shooing motion and effectively got her to go. She passed Wanda as she exited who also wore her full uniform.

"See, thats what i mean" Daisy said, pausing beside the brunette, Wanda gave her a curious look as she paused. "Where do you even find a coat like that." Daisy continued, admiring the deep red garment, Wanda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stark has everything custom made" Wanda told her

"Seriously?" She nodded in response. "Woah, then who designs it, do you guys have a super suit designer?" Daisy questioned, "Like Edna Mode?" She was excited at the thought.

"We have our own ideas that we give to Tony, whatever we got back and how it ended that way is of no concern to me." Wanda said, wearing an amused grin. "And your drinks are going cold, I'll be out in a minute."

"Sorry i should have offered," Daisy said, feeling bad for not offering her one, she waved her off.

"Clints making me one and im refilling snacks since the boys ate everything already, She held up a bowl, tipping it upside down to make a point, not even a crumb fell out. Daisy snorted. She headed to the couches where Tony and Steve were having a heated discussion.

"Mario cart is so much better than regular mario." Tony said, gesturing violently to the tv where they had begun a game of Mario cart.

"You always play Mario cart Tony, Im just asking that we switch to the original game for a while." Steve argued.

"Why switch to a second grade game when the a plus is already set up."

Daisy took a seat on the arm of Bucky's chair, handing him the cup once she caught his attention, He smiled and whispered a thank you as the other two continued their argument.

"I would have picked you guys for army games not Nintendo, Like call of duty"

"we get enough bullets and weapons during the day, Mario's only worry is some rogue turtles." Tony said, glaring at Steve.

"And mushrooms, Evil plants." Steve added, speaking of the original mario game.

"Luigi" Bucky said, nodding solemly to himself. The three men turned to him, Daisy shooting him an amused look as well.

"You mean bowser?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"No, Bowsers a Dick" Bucky said, "Its Luigi that cant be trusted." Silence followed. Bucky took a sip of his coffee, staring Suspisciously into the distance.

"ah," Tony started before rethinking his question. "What?!" Bucky looked at the group in mild confusion.

"I cant be the only one to see it right?" No response. "Really, wow okay well he's, Watch him, just watch him during the game and tell me thats not shifty." He gestured wildly at the tv screen as he spoke.

And so they Did, Daisy relaxed in her spot, leaning against the back of the couch and explaining the situation to Clint and Wanda when they returned. The group watched as Steve and Tony raced around the course, Tony as Bowser and Steve as Yoshi. They each kept a close eye on luigi as he crashed into or tricked other drivers.

Bucky pointed out the evil looks and utter cruelty that Luigi took part in, Daisy tried not to laugh as he got really defensive of this.

They all agreed that Luigi was in fact a shifty character and one that should be avoided at all costs, much to Buckys relief as he relaxed back into his seat, Daisy patted the top of his head in a reassuring way. She found herself running her hands through his hair at the base of his neck as they listened to the Star spangled man swear at tony for knocking him off course.

Thats how Natasha found them when she returned from he conferance call, Changed into some loose sweats and a tank top.

"I've said it before fella's, Shower then Snack." Natasha said, Joining them around the TV. Clint handed her a cup and Daisy realised that it hadnt actually taken them that long to agree that luigi was evil since her cup was still steaming slightly.

"Nat, what do you think of Luigi?" Tony asked pointedly, pausing the game. Natasha sipped her drink before answering.

"he's straight up shifty," She said with a shrug, Bucky threw his hands up in the air, shifting forward so that the cushioning of the couch moved, no longer serving as a solid place to lean. Daisy fell sideways, landing in a crumpled heap behind Bucky, her head bent awkwardly against the arm of the couch.

"Ouch" She mumbled, her face flushing as everyone turned to her. Bucky spun around quickly, an appologetic look on his face. There was a flash behind him and Daisy closed her eyes and started wishing the couch would swallow her as the Avengers Chuckled at her predicament.

"Comfy?" Tony asked, his head tilted to the side and an amused smile on his face. She mumbled something into the couch before allowing Bucky to help her up.

"Sorry Doll" Bucky said with an embarrassed blush. She pouted breifly before noticing the amused faces behind bucky, she smiled, ducking her head, a warmth in her chest expanding to match the flush on her cheeks.

"s'all good."

Natasha Clapped, "Im serious" She said, glaring at each of them. "Shower, change, food" She pointed to the elevator. "Or i'll pick, better yet, i'll let Clint pick tonights movie." They each stood up and Clint pouted breifly before smirking to himself. Bucky helped her int a more comfortable position as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck with his human hand.

"i'll ah, see you later." Bucky said before dissapearing with the other boys into the elevatore, she watched him go. When she turned back she found Natasha sporting an amused smirk.

"You know what Romanoff." Daisy started, pointing an accusing finger at the red head.

"That was adorable" Clint said, standing up himself. "four out of ten for the landing though"

"Im going to melt into this couch now." Daisy said miserably. Natasha came to stand in front of her head and patted her on the head.

"Go get changed Miska" She said. "I'll delete the footage."

"No you wont" Daisy mumbled, before getting to her feet. Natasha shrugged and turned to the kitchen.

"Come now Daisy" Wanda said, taking her arm and steering her to the elevatore. "It was cute" Daisy blushed.

She and Wanda parted ways once the elevatore reached her floor, heading to shower and change, deciding it was more than time to remove the concrete and dust from her hair, she opted for a shower. The water was gross and brown as it ran down the Drain and she felt a million times better as she stepped out of the spray, fresh and clean.

The hits she had recieved hadnt left a mark and once she removed her Gauntlets she realised there were no new fractures in her arms. It was a weird sensation to remove them at first, her arms feeling oddly naked without them on and at the same time completely free. She placed them on one of the desks in the room and decided to wipe the blood from them later. Now she wore a pair of leggings with a long shirt, its over sized sleeves feeling like a cocoon as she dissapeared into it. She joined the team back in the living room, they let her choose the movie and meal since she had survived her first mission with them and they all sat around watching the incredibles and eating pizza until they fell asleep one by one. She was really getting used to this she realised as she allowd her eye's to close just as Sndrome made his big entrance, she was out immediatly.

* * *

Natasha was watching him, he rolled his eyes as she glanced over every few minutes. Something was up, he knew it by how open she was being. Even relaxed Natasha was subtle when people watching but she was openly looking at them whenever Daisy moved even a little. He put it to the Back of his mind as they watched the movie she had chosen. It was an animated film about a dysfunctional family of superheroes. Daisy would point out things she hadnt noticed as a child, references and such that were innapropriate for children but she explained they often put that sort of thing so that parents could get a kick out of the films as well. Bucky found himself imagining Daisy as a child, curled up with her own family watching movies, then he remembered she had grown up as an orphan in an orphanage, moving from family to family. He forces his anger on the subject down, Daisy mistook it for anger at the creepy redheaded boy on the screen who had turned evil at some point.

SHe sat back in her spot, throwing a few names at the kid, Tony and CLint joined her before Wanda hushed them, Buck leaned back too, draping an arm behind her as he asked how the kid had gotten the white haired woman to work for him, Glad she didnt question his movement. Wanda sushed them again and Daisy shot him a secretive grin as she leaned closer, he didnt hesitate to pull her close. Sam grabbed popcorn and tossed everyone their own respective blankets, Buck wasnt cold so he draped his over Daisy who later moved both so that they spread over the both of them. She was asleep shortly after that, her head against his chest as his arm held her upright. Natasha paused the movie after that, to Wanda's utter disbelief.

"Natasha" She whined, Bucky rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Jarvis, How she doing?" Bucky Glanced at Natasha curiously. She smiled back softly.

"Her heart beat and breathing has evened out, it seems she is asleep, May i suggest checking her eye's" Jarvis said over the pa system, Natasha stood and walked over to where he and Daisy were sitting, She lifted one of Daisys eyelids carefully before nodding once and stepping away.

"Good, Alert us if anything changes." Natasha said, She switched the Tv off and placed a device on the coffee table A hologram flickering above it. Clint smacked anyone who had drifted off and allerted them to the device in front of them,

"I spoke to May" Natasha said, "She's willing to take the prisoners, in exchange i'll get a face to face with her, likely Coulson as well."

"Why didnt coulson answer?" Bucky asked, Careful not to move. "We know he is alive, why keep up the charade?"

"In case someone else hacks the feed who doesnt know he is alive and in charge, i dont care really." Natasha shrugged. "Let them do what they think will help them, I'm heading out in soon, i need a pilot so that i can interrogate the Prisoners on the way.

"Your heading out tonight?" Sam asked, "Why not toss them in a room and wait till morning?" He asked.

"Hydra had a die before talking thing, used cyanide in the past to withold information." Steve explained, "These scientist dont have any on them from what we can tell but all of the open rooms are well furnished and they could use almost anything to silence themselves."

"Damn, i keep forgetting how rediculous those guys are" Sam replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Anyway, we have new information on project D.O.W that needs to be further discussed with Coulson." Natasha said, This perked Buckys interest though he resisted the urge to lean forward. Natasha threw a look to Tony who then made a motion towards the hologram on the table. The blue light shimmered and multiplied, growing until it had several different files open.

"the information you brought back claims they retrieved the machine they needed to Create the Destroyer of worlds shortly before Daisy left. The mission was a bust" He said, flicking through files,"Multiple casualties though they are murky on the details. Oh here it is." Stark said, expanding the file he had been searching for, There were pictures to one side showing several people laying in puddles of blood, Or, there would have been if the bodies werent covered in sheets.

"The Victims were hydra agents that were apparently rogue but there's no cause of death, all it says was they were there for the machine and they forced agents," He Cleared his throat. "Fitz and Simmons, to rebuild the machine so that it was in working order, on threat of death if they didnt comply. Looks like knew shield wants to go the no agent left behind path."

"I beg to differ" Bucky said, Tony nodded in agreeance.

"Dont suppose you boys saw this when you were there?" Tony asked, Pulling up a picture of the device. Steve's expression turned hard.

"No, but its a spitting image of the machine your father built to inject me with the super syrum" Steve said.

"so if anyone can figure out how it works, its you" Natasha said, turning her attention back to Tony.

"Woah woah, why do we need to know how it works?" Steve asks, "no ones going to use it" he shuffled forward in his seat, looking between Nat and Tony.

"If we know how it works then we know how to destroy it." Clint explained

"I reckon dropping it from the jet into a volcano would work" Bucky suggested.

"And if they have another one laying around." Natasha questioned, Bucky scowled at the thought.

"We arent bringing that thing back-"

"We'll take it off base, out of Coulsons hands and out of Daisys Vicinity." Tony assured them. "I've got places all over the world i could take it to, i'll ship it to another country if i have to but leaving it with shield, not a good plan."

"Agreed." They each said after a moment of shifting eye's.

"What else do we know?" Clint asked from his spot on the floor where he had made a pillow nest.

"One of the Vicims from that mission went into the machine, it doesnt have cause of death so we dont know the machine actually killed her but," Natasha said, "its a possability."

"Understood" Clint replied solomly, "Anything else?"

"Daisy Decrypted the drive, I've had Jarvis keeping anything on this subject out of reach, transferring them to my own system while Daisy looked for anything else, she has sent me a few helpful hydra missions but i've kept her clear of this."

"So your lying to her?" Bucky said, not with dissaproval, he understood the reasoning and knew Stark had been smart about it, he was now just stating a fact.

"Untrue, I asked her to decrypt the Drive and she Did, She's been running a search for anything relevant like we agreed and she's succeeding. I told her id sort through anything she was uncomfortable or unsure about, thats what im doing." Bucky gave him a stiff nod to show he understood but it still seemed like lying to him, even if it was to protect her, she wouldnt like it.

Tony explained how he had dug deeper and told them how he had retraced Daisy's steps from her last mission back to her first, tracing the things she had done that he could find as well as the people she had saved. He ran through it all, showing the medical records he recieved from shield and the mission reports that werent redacted until he had a somewhat chronological order of events from the last few years that involved Daisy. There wasnt much on the First case she worked on as Skye, with Mike, who he was sure she had mentioned as the name Came up a few times throughout the years.

Her medical reports were detailed apart from her first gun shot wounds that were reported by doctors as fatal. She stirred once when he tensed up while reading the report but quickly calmed. Tony skipped over the rest, pointing out highlights like the earthquake in san jhuan where they lost a team member and Daisy gained her powers, her first appearance in the news as quake up until her last appearance on the FBI's most wanted with Coulson and the others.

"so we have confirmation that everything she's said is true about her missions and i see no reason to doubt anything else she's told us." Natasha said, summing everything up for everyone, everyone nodded in return.

"So, i'll interrogate the scientists on the way, Clint?" Natasha said, standing up. "Lets go harass coulson for lying to us." Clint cracked his knuckles, getting up from his spot eagerly,

"With pleasure," He said. "We'll send the details when we have them" Clint said as the two headed for the elevator. They were waved off and the rest of the team began getting out of their chairs, their eyes already drooping as they thought about sleep.

"No" Wanda whined as Steve and Tony moved to leave, "We need to see the end" The two men shared a look and shrugged in unison before sitting back down. Wanda Grinned happily and Sam Grabbed the remote, playing the movie from where it had been stopped. There was a sudden explosion on screen and Daisy Jumped in her spot. Bucky watched her eyes shift frantically for a minute before she settled, he rubbed her arm gently to reassure her all was fine and she breathed deeply.

She pulled the blankets around her further and placed her head placed her head back on his chest comfortably. 

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah,** Im **sorry for the delay there was a mixture of** writers **block, time** management and **no inspiration. Hope you liked it! Reviews are life as always** i **love you all, Well** i **like most of you as friends or** aquaintences i **guess but you who review!** i **love you :) Have** i mentioned ive **already** wrote **chapter 17 or 18** i **just keep pushing it back so that the events fit better so there is a ton of story to go!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Im so so so so so verry sorry for the delay, its a case of writers block mixed with family problems blended into a smoothie with Schoolwork Super funtimes for me. ANywho i missed these guys in my absence and have been trying to write as much as i can when i get a chance but that only led to half of this chapter an bit of a chapter planned for further on. See thats what im doing, i have a scene set up for the future and im currently just fillng in the blanks to get there. We could have been there by now but these guys just want to tell their own story so i have to keep pushing it back.  
**

 **Anyway, the second this is done i will ost it for you with my deepest appologies for the tardiness, its only 4,000 words when writing this and i wont post till its between 6 and 8, see you soon.**

* * *

They didnt interrogate her further after the mission which she was relieved about. Not because she had anything else to hide, more due to the fact that she didnt want to go over it again. They all fell back into the ruitine she had grown used to, this time Bucky was in charge of her training as Natasha and Clint were on a mission. This also meant they were responsable for feeding them selves as their built in chef was out. The good news was that she was now mission ready, as Bucky put it, and had the chance to join everyone on seperate missions throughout the next two weeks. Once Tony deemed the orb as useless he was the first to invite her to join him on mission.

Her first one was two days after the Team mission, Tony asked her if she wanted to prove her hacker skills and they went after a weapons company he had a feud with who he suspected were selling to hydra. She retrieved their transaction records and found proof of shady activity all over the place, Tony hi-fived her and cheered, having Jarvis send the information to the authorities as they celebrated with a hack off. To her surprise, Tony was exstatic when she beat him, Getting into a secure facility three whole minutes before Tony did. They celebrated by allowing Daisy to pick dinner again.

Her next mission was a recon with Wanda and Tony, Steve ran backend from the tower. She eventually got to join each of them on different missions within the span of two weeks, learning from them as she worked out their methods, watching how they worked together. She had a good thing going with her old team but she was certain they had never been that in sync in any of their missions. She fell into pace with the team, taking a spot whenever another member was called out on something else. She operated the computers when Tony wasn't available and worked as back-up for Wanda when she wanted another girl on the team. She had been avoiding using her powers as she was still worried about alerting SHield but on the cases where she had to use them she was surprised they didnt end up hearing from May or Coulson. Natasha and Cint returned in the third week. Daisy had been off with Steve and Bucky on an undercover mission in Russia, looking for intelligence on any remaining hydra bases.

She was covered in dust after taking out a supposedly empty hydra building, Steve had gone in nearly an hour earlier, leaving Daisy about fifteen minutes to converse with Bucky before Steve's comms managed to get cut, long enough for Bucky to go in after him, which meant Daisy did too. Steve had gotten trapped in a hydro chamber by a lone agent who was long gone before Daisy or Bucky could reach him. There was no handle on the inside of the chamber and Steve was weakened by some sort of gas that they released into the room. She immediately started coughing when they reached the floor and Bucky didnt hesitate to order her back upstairs.

"Just let me Quake the door open" She said as he tried to shuffle her out, one arm covering her face so that she didnt breath too much in. Bucky shook his head, managing to get her out of the thick of it, strong hands on her upper arms as he led her out of the gas.

"Trust me i can get it"

"I know but" He was gone before she could finish and she stomped her way further from the gas. She moved up two floors, waiting for the super soldiers to catch up. Her nerves ticked as she counted the seconds, How long could a super soldier last in poison gas? She got her answer, sort of, when the boys jogged into view looking no worse for wear.

Daisy shook her head at them.

"Abandoned?" she said to Steve pointedly

"Is now" Bucky replied But that gas is getting stronger so you might want to move out" She turned to leave then decided to follow, ushering the boys forward and receiving a look from Bucky.

"Age before beauty" Daisy smirked, Steve chuckled at that ad they sped up until they hit a wall, literally. The thing slammed down in front of them, a thick wall cutting them off from their only exit. "Shit"

"Language" Steve muttered as he looked for a weakness in the wall. They went silent and Steve turned to find Bucky and Daisy wearing similarly amused expressions, he sighed. "Alright, Plan B."

They both took a step back to allow room for her as she stretched her neck.

"Really wish we werent underground right now" She said before stretching her hand out at the wall on her right, she took a breath before letting loose enough power to collapse one corner of the wall, enough to knock the metal door loose, she turned her other arm onto it, adding another burst of power to concentrate her powers better.

It didnt take long for it to bend and fall away, making a horrible noise as it crashed to the floor. Two more floors up they had the same problem but they were above ground now and she was able to open up a hole in a wall big enough to climb through. The building was big enough that it took three tries to hit an outside wall and with the structural damage she had already done she thought it best to continue. Bucky and Steve agreed, conferring to decide which were the walls to hit to ensure it collapsed properly. Once satisfied they headed off with any intel they found and the knowledge that the Underground lab had been successfully buried beneath the structure, locking the gas in so that any Hydra agents who tried to venture down to it would be met with poison gas. But the chances of them getting down there in the first place was, slim at best. They Tried not to fuss over her as they flew back to the base, Bucky in the pilots seat as Steve uploaded the files to Tony's system. Steve slid the oxygen tank her way without looking but she stubbornly refused, heading to the front to take the seat beside James, Admiring the view as they flew above the clouds that were currently fading into different shades of pink and orange.

James looked her way from time to time but bit his tongue otherwise and Daisy too remained silent, enjoying the fling, eager t return to the tower.

Natasha and Clint were relaxed on the couch when they returned and Daisy practically Squealed when she saw them. After their meeting with shield, which Daisy was told about as soon as she woke the day after they left, they had been called out on another secure mission and Daisy was missing their company, and food. She inhaled the scent of a home cooked meal as she hugged to two, thinking how weird it was for a person to smell like a roast before realizing the smell came from the kitchen.

"miss us that much hey kid?" Clint chuckled. Daisy may have previously thought she overstepped her boundaries but Clint liked to tease, instead she wedged herself between the assassins and sighed.

"Yeah, Mainly Nat" Daisy said, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Clint pouted and Natasha chuckled.

"Told you i was her favorite." Nat poked him, hugging her back.

"I'm hurt," Clint said. "Guess i'll eat all of this-"

"Kidding kidding, please dont take the food" Daisy said, pouting back at him.

"Yeah stop right there" Natasha suddenly said, Daisy looked to see her pointing at the super soldiers that were making their way to the kitchen. "Shower" They sighed, Daisy poked her tongue out at them as they pulled faces at her. "Oh, ah ah you too." Natasha said, Pushing the brunette out of her seat. Daisy pouted as Bucky laughed but Natasha shook her head in return. Daisy chased Bucky into the elevator as he continued to laugh at her, threatening to quake him if he didnt shut up.

* * *

"Alright alright" Bucky laughed after Daisy punched him in the arm, he feigned injury, rubbing his arm though, it hardly hurt. He glanced at Steve who stood to the side, out of Daisys reach least she decides to go after another target. He wore an amused smirk as Bucky waved off the attack. "What about him"

"He's out of reach" Daisy shot back quickly, making a poor show of trying to reach him, leaning against Bucky for support. Her hand fell shot an inch and Bucky found himself tempted to shift back to give her access to his friend but remained still, not really wanting to lose her attention. He felt the loss as she pushed herself back, Drawing herself up to smirk at him. She was short enough that he had to look down at her when she stood this close, his heart rate sped up just as the doors opened. He was sure she had sighed before stepping out the doors and he felt his smile slip once she was out of sight.

The doors closed once more and he took a step backwards, Waiting for Steve to speak.

"I've uploaded the intel to Jarvis" Steve said, "I'll drop the drive off on the way to dinner" Bucky looked at the floor with a soft smile.

"Steve"

"Yeah Buck?" He replied casually.

"Either say something or dont" Bucky told him, the doors opened to their floor and He walked out first, pausing for Steve to get his say in. Bucky turned around to find the blond paused mid thought, a hesitant look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, im just glad your in such a good mood" Steve half lied, he was a terrible liar but Bucky allowed it, rolling his eye's.

"Just tell Banner that Daisy needs an exam" Bucky said, moving to his door. "We dont know what that gas was"

"Better safe than sorry" Steve agreed, "um," Bucky paused once more, door open, waiting. Steve sighed. "Later" he said before disappearing into his own room, Bucky did the same.

He reflected on the last few weeks that seemed to have jumbled together. He was doing better lately, His mind didnt get as frazzled as it had been when Hydra was mentioned. He was continually impressed by Daisys skills as he even had to step up her training, she still refused to run with them in the morning. She claimed it was unjust to force someone to move so much so early in the morning without proper reason or reward. He offered pancakes and Clint had snickered, sharing some joke with Daisy before pointing out that pancakes would defeat the purpose of the run. However, they still had pancakes most mornings after their workouts anyway so the plan was flawed either way.

She had joined them on missions frequently and while she easily accommodated for the different ways this team worked from her old one, her only fault was that she refused to pick up on the comm lingo. It was cute though as she referred to them by their nicknames rather than code names, Tony was considering changing the system to allow for this since she continued to do it.

Daisy continued to banter with everyone, having securely cemented her place in the group she proved to be more than reliable. On the occasion that she had an off day, any one of the team had been able to lure her out of her room to distract her. He and the rest of the team were at a loss as to how to deal with shield. Nat and Clint had been conferring with shield on site for a while before being called out on another mission. They had been speaking directly to Coulson who came out of the shadows for long enough to tell his side of the story. His words lined up with what Daisy had told them though he too was hazy on the events that lead to Daisys exit. He eventually explained that he was off base at the time of the incident, as was agent May and he practically refused to let Natasha interogate the agent responsablle. Clint wasnt hindered by this, Having the information beforehand he was able to get close before Coulson spilled the beans, getting an up close and personal talk with the scientist.

Clint was trained to blend in so it was nature to put on a smile, something Bucky couldnt bring himself to do. Bucy found his respect for Clint grow more as he put his feelings aside in order to get close to the scientist. He gave the team the basics of it all once they were off base, Natasha had explained Coulsons story and Cint explained what he got from the rest of the agents. Mackenzie, Rodrigez, Fitz and Simmons were all rather talkative when with the Avenger, of course they went quiet when asked of Daisy. there wasnt much progress.

Bucky Showered and redressed, making his way back to the living room where the others had started to gather. Daisy stood with Natasha and Banner in front of her, her hand gestures told him she was unhappy and he too a quick step back.

"Its rutine Miska" Natasha said as the brunette in front of her sighed.

"Cant we do it after dinner though, im starved." Daisy whined.

"For all we now hunger could be a sympton" Bruce said in appology. Bucy backed into the door, missing by an step and hitting his back against the frame. Eyes turned to him and Daisy squinted at him, pursing her lips. He grinned before making his escape.

"Not so fast Barnes" She called after him, footsteps following him. He spun to move faster but crashed into a fammiliar blond instead stumbling a step backwards and pausing long enough for the small brunette to catch up.

"Tattletale" Daisy whined, Standing her ground behind him.

"To be fair." Bucy said, spinning around to face her. He was two steps up from her so he had to look straight down to see her face, making her seem smaller than usual. "Steve told on you" He pointed to the blond who coughed.

"He told me to." Steve said defesively. Daisy's lip quirked a bit but she forced her face straight, Bucy watched the move before responding.

"Thanks punk." He said, SHoving his elbow backward and earning a groan from the other man.

"First of all, your children." Daisy said, in reference to their behaviour, which Bucky agreed was a fair analysis. "Second, I believe the star spangled man."

Steve stepped out of Buckys reach, quickly passing him and leaving him alone with the annoyed inhuman.

"It's ruitine" Bucky defended

"I now" Daisy replied, lip quirking the slightest bit.

"You Know?" Bucky replied with a hint of confusion. Why was she upset if she knew he was just following the rules. Especially when it was for her healths sake.

"I do." Daisy said simply. "But" Bucky sighed. "If i dont get to eat, than neither do you." His shoulders sagged, the smell of a hot meal flowing through the gap in the open door, making his mouth water.

"Now thats just cruel." He complained in return

"And now you now how i feel." Daisy smirked, "Come on" She grabbed his arm, turning him as she passed and dragging him up the stairs until he fell into step with her.

Banner was waiting in the lab when they arrived and Bucky landed Daisy a hand onto the bed so that Bruce could do an examination. They had other doctors on call if need be but Bruce was the most trusted so they hardly bothered to call in backup.

"James, could you wait outside?" Bruce asked as he approached. Bucky straightened and nodded, turning to leave.

"Oh no, you arent going anywhere" Daisy said, probably thinking he would sneak downstairs for a snack.

"Im not going to-"

"He breathed the gas in as well, shouldnt he get a check up too?" Daisy Questioned, Directing her question to Banner whos eyes shifted between the two. He shrugged and gestured for Bucky to take a seat.

"May as well, though from previous tests i would assume your blood cells would destroy the gas before it could do any real damage." Bruce explained. Daisy grinned in Bucky's direction as he poked his tongue out in return.

"Has anyone told you how childish you are?" Bruce questioned, looking between them with an amused expression. Daisy turned to him with a mischivious smile.

"Says the current Mario cart champion" She retorted, he smiled softly in return.

"Thats fair" He said, Gesturing for the two to sit on the bed before grabbing a tray of medical equiptment and placing it gently between the two. He was slow to move, cautious as he knew that Bucy could get triggered by some things, the tray of metal objects reminding him of the torture he went through with hydra, from doctors and soldiers alike. To his surprise, Daisy flinched as well as the tray was placed beside them, eyeing the metal tools warily.

"who wants to go first?" Bruce asked, Picking up a syringe to draw blood. Bucky was about to say 'ladies first' when he rethought the situation.

"yeah i will" He sighed, "What was the saying, Age before Beauty?" Bucky questioned with a wink at Daisy wh looked relieved and amused.

"Ever the gentleman" Daisy responded, fluttering her lashes excessively and causing the two to chuckle. Bruce scolded them, asking that they remain still untill the blood was drawn. Daisy rolled her eyes and looked away Staring at her feet which she kicked out in front of her. Bruce must have also sensed her nerves as he didnt scold her for it. Bucky grimaced as the last of three vials were filled and the needle removed, Bruce stepped aside to label each and place them on another table.

He returned with fresh materials and set up to get Daisys blood next.

"What exactly is the blood for doc?" Bucky said, deciding to try and distract the girl beside him who had gone still.

"I want to check your cells for any trace of the gas as well as screening for possible repercussions or, well, side effects." Bruce explained, Smiling reasuringly to Daisy before inserting the needle. Bucky tried to lean back causually, slipping his had closer to Daisy in case she wanted ressurane. She to it quickly, pulling a sour face as she watched the blood fill the vialhe held.

"I bet Barton made those Potatoes, the crispy ones that are really gooey in the middle." Daisy turned at his words.

"If i miss out on those i will hold you personally responsable." She said, eyebrows raised to make a point.

"They'll save _You_ some" Bucky replied, "Me, however"

"Surves you right"

"Oh ha ha" He said " Your the one who walked into poison gas" He paused after his words, This was not going the way he had intended. Daisy scoffed.

"Look whos talking" She quipped.

"Super soldier" Bucky replied, as if that was enough to make his point. Daisy laughed.

"Yeah" She gestured to the room and there current position as patients. "Super, Soldier." she said mockingly. Bucky caught Bruce's chuckle before said man turned away, attattching the last vial.

They went silent as Bruce continued his actions, Listening to thier hearts and lungs and doing a general health check. Daisy's hand remained in his the entire time, including when they each had a chest scan. After Bruce was satisfied with their tests he deemed them finished and allowed them to return to the living room for dinner, saying he would be there shortly. Daisy and Bucky grabbed an arm each, escorting the doctor Out themselves to ensure his departure.

To Daisys Great relief, dinner had yet to be served. Clint said something about their tardiness allowing him time to prepare dessert but Bucky knew they just didnt like to eat without her.

They had been setting they plates when they arrived, the whole team gathered for the meal for the first time in a little more than a week. Each time someone was sent out on missions their schedual got a little bit wonky but he was happy to watch it all slip back into a normal flow the next day, as if no time was lost between them, even picking up conversations from where they had left off several days ago. They arranged themselves around the table, looking like a big family as they joked and passed dishes around, this was his favorite thing about this team. The howling commandos had been close but not like this, not in the way the Avengers were, they were more than that and he loved it.

Bucky found himself questioning his place when he was first invited to join, he still questioned it on bad days but he wouldnt give up what he has here. This was a real family, who would die for each other if need be, this is where he fit in, with the weirdos and assassins. He didnt consider himself to be a 'Hero' but he was trying to be a good guy and that counted for something.

They ate between jabs at each other, discussing what they could of missions as well as plans for the week before moving to the living room to relax, they filled up on sweets after dessert as they lay back in their chairs.

Bucky sat on the long couch for once, leaning against one arm. Natasha leaned against Clint who sat in a simillar position to Bucky, Natasha had Daisy's head in her lap while her legs were on Buckys, he watched as Natasha ran her fingers through the brunettes hair while she watched the tv. Wanda sat on the floor, her head beside Daisys so that they may coo and chat during the movie, her feet shuffled from time to time as she chuckled at something the other girl said. Steve sat in the chair to his right, fully intrigued by the film, his feet resting on the ground as he leaned back, eyes focused on the screen. Bruce and Tony took the chairs to the back, playing on their devices quietly. Sam was asleep in his own chair, head tucked into his chest.

They only watched one movie, Most of the team still tired from their missions and intending on getting some form of sleep before whatever duties they had tomorrow.

"Alright kiddies" Tony said. They were all surprised, Bucky caught sight of his screen as he stood. Emoji blitz, he rolled his eyes. "up and atom"

"yeah yeah" Wanda whined, climbing to her feet. She reached forward to help Daisy up but she tried to burrow further into her spot. Natasha whispered something to her before pushing her so that she rolled right off the couch.

"Ouch Romanoff" Daisy said after a sigh., She blew the fringe from her hair and rolled onto her back, pouting in an attempt to avoid having to get up, bucky leaned forward to smile down at her and her eyes turned to him, holding her pout before grinning outright. Bucky shook his head and got to his feet, Reaching down to help her up.

"Sooo tired" Daisy groaned, swinging her arms forward. Bucky took pity on her, gesturing for her to come closer. She jumped up and down, not surprisingly filled with energy as she climbed onto his back, her arms hanging loosely around his neck. Her legs hung over his hips, threaded through his arms as he held her in place, Natasha just shook her head, amused by how easily Daisy managed to con him into a lift. She rested her head on his shoulder and he made sure she was secure before heading for the elevator. bruce stopped them as they passed/

"Sup B-man?" Daisy asked as he dropped his eyes to the device in his hands. He smiled back at her, always happy to hear a new nickname that didn't involve anger or the colour green.

"I have your test results," Bruce said, gesturing to the device. He moved to show them but Daisy stopped him.

"There's a 99% chance i have no idea what anything showed there actually means so," he felt her tilting her head back and forth, throwing his center of gravity off, his readjusted her, getting a better grip on her legs.

"Sum it up doc" Bucky encouraged him.

"Your all clear, i' not sure what that gas was But it seems harmless, no residue left in your lungs and your Bloods came back normally. I do have an extra Vial of each of your bloods." He said, looking between them. "I can destroy them if you are uncomfortable with having-"

"It's fine, really" Daisy said, her voice the slightest bit hesitant. If you want to keep it or destroy it, its your choice doc, i trust you" Bucky tried to look up at her, Noting how Bruce wore a soft smile. he was so moved by what Daisy had said and Bucky understood completely. Having trust as a group is one thing, having someones trust personally, on a potentially life-threatening matter, its incredible.

"James?" Bruce repeated, Shaking Buck from his thoughts.

"Uh, huh. Oh, the blood yeah just don't let Tony get it" Bucky joked. "No do what you like" Bruce nodded his understanding and gestured for them to continue on his path. They climbed onto the elevator, the rest of the team still milling about or already disappeared.

"SO" Daisy said, "Whats the go with you blood?" She asked curiously. He could see a bit of her reflection in the wall of the elevator. She looked curious but was seemingly trying to act casual. As if she were asking what his favorite beverage was. "I mean i have alien DNA, Doctors love me" She smirked, wiggling her shoulders before a shadow covered the light in her eyes. He replied before she could dwell on it.

"Super-soldier serum"

Her expression was blank for five good seconds.

"How the frickity frack did i forget that?" She cursed, he thinks. Is frickity frack a curse word? She chuckled, probably noticing his expression, her head dropped down again, resting partially on her arm and partially against his head. He felt an increasingly fammiliar warmth in his chest and smiled, holding Daisy tighter. The elevator door opened all to soon, She moved to let go but Bucky stepped out, Carrying her off and down the hallway.

"So i suppose you'll want Natasha to take over your training" He said with a smirk, genuinely curious.

"OR" She said, "you and Nat can take my training in the morning and i'll take the extra hours of sleep you guys are giving up." She suggested hopefully. Bucky chuckled, stopping in front of her door.

"I'll let you bring that up with Natasha yourself" He laughed. She lingered a moment before sliding out of his grip and coming to stand in front of him.

"Best we keep it to ourselves then" She said, she bit her lip and Bucky found himself watching the motion for a moment to long, he stepped back.

"I'll Tell Nat to resume her schedual" He said, backing away. She watched his movement, reaching for the door handle.

"See i cant tell who's a harder teacher though" She whined with a smile. "your still going to join us after a run though, right?" She Questioned.

"Of course." She grinned at him.

"Good cause ive been working on a move that'll floor you" She threatened, eyes squinting playfully. He chuckled lightly in return.

"Goodnight Doll"

"Night Buck" She replied. He turned away and headed for the elevator, resisting the urge to turn back. Something was ulling him to her but he had to remind himself to back off, as much as he wanted to go to her, hold her or even Kiss her. No, he scolded himself as the elevatore doors closed, shaking the thought from his head, he leaned back against the elevator wall, ready to give himself a lecture.

He cared to much about her to risk ruining it, he wouldnt do that to her or their relationship. He had to keep himself in line, remain friends without crossing a line. But gods did he want to, to remove the line completely and tell her exactly how he feels. It had been a long time since he had felt this way and it had never been so hard to keep himself under control. He had had flings when he was younger and even had a connection with Natasha when he was the Winter soldier, under the Russians control. He had sketchy memories mixed in with solid ones and they were the reason that Natasha and Steve were the people he Trusted the most in this world but now there was Daisy.

This girl had managed to break through his barriers effortlessly and easily climbed the list of people he trusted fully until she sat in a tight circle with both Natasha and Steve. He trusted the rest of the Avengers too, they were family, but there were still times when he was hesitant with them, he wouldnt share everything with them like he would the others. He found himself wanting to tell Daisy about his family, what he was like before he joined the army, what Steve was like before the serum.

He made his way to his room with a clouded mind Asking Jarvis to inform Natasha that she would be training Daisy in the morning. He wanted to continue her training but he could see that Natasha had missed the girl from the way she had watched her since returning home. He had wanted to ask her of her mission, what she learned from coulson but he decided to leave it till tomorrow, allowing the peace of the night. Plus, if he continued Training Daisy one on one then he was hardly sure he really would be able to hold himself back.

They had been working on building her strength back up so most of the training was spent on weights but they almost always decided to spar afterwards and he was continuously impressed by her movements. Natasha he understood, she was trained from youth to be the assassin she is but Daisy had only been training for a hand ful of years and she already had so much talent and potential. He shook himself out of his head once more, just as his mind drifted to the way her ponytail fell over her shoulder when she tilted her head slightly, a cheeky expression on her face. She took great pleasure in daring him to lift more and more weight, curious to see just how strong he was. Once she woke fully and had a cup of coffee in her she was actually bright in the morning, joking and making fun.

He ran a hand down his face in frustration, realizing what a terrible job he was doing of thinking of her as a friend. He Dropped the matter completely and headed to bed.

* * *

Daisy woke early the next morning, moving automatically to the kettle in her room and mixing two cups of coffee before heading for a shower to wake herself up. She was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She shouted for them to enter as she Pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, checking that it was in place before heading out.

"Coffee is on the Table" She said as she walked down her short hallway. "Since Clints back i figured there would be something new in the fridge so we can just-" She Paused suddenly, noticing something missing. She rounded the corner to her Kitchen and Found Natasha Planted on the bench, coffee held tight. She smiled up at. "Oh, Hey Nat"

Natasha scoffed playfully in return. "Oh hey Nat?" She questioned. "Expecting someone else." Her inquisitive eyes bored into her, and by inquisitive she meant scarily analytical eyes. Daisy shrugged.

"Im just used to James coming to get me up" Daisy said, Grabbing her own coffee and leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Does wWandanot join you?" Natasha asked, noting the lack of a third cup. Daisy grinned in return.

"Wanda has found a new way to burn calories." She wiggled her brows to emphasize her meaning.

"Id hardly cal that new" Natasha said with a wink.

"Yeah well she's been training with Sam and Steve. Buckys been skipping his runs so he doesnt mess up the chart you left for him and the boys were missing their third." Daisy informed her, The red head smiled contentedly at the mention of the chart she left for the super soldier. "Thats the official story at least."

"Tai chi?" Natasha asked, motioning to the spot the general use. Daisy nodded and they moved together carrying their mugs with them. Natasha was dressed in a similar style as her, a singlet over her sports bra and some yoga pants. Her hair was put up and then braided so that her hair looked a little dangerous. Daisy wore her hair in a high ponytail with small tendrils framing her face. She had on a long sleeved shirt, a sports bra underneath with yoga pants. She kept a jacket by the door to grab on her way out, she noticed that Natasha had dropped one nearby as well.

Together they moved through the positions slowly, enjoying the movements aisy closed her eyes.

"So apart from the Wanda revelation, did i miss anything else while we were gone?" Natasha asked after their third move. Daisy thought for a moment.

"i beat Tony in a hack off, he was very impressed" She smirked, enjoying his response to her triumph.

"i actually knew about that." Natasha said, Daisy turned to her with a confused look. "Tony called everyone" She explained, "He was bragging about how skilled you were" Daisy Chuckled lightly, loosening her position.

"Seriously?" Her heart fluttered in her chest, Nerves swimming in her stomach.

"Yes, he mentioned something about organizing a hack-lympics or something"

"omg thats rediculous" Daisy laughed in return.

"Thats Tony" Natasha pointed out. She gave Daisy a look that told her to return to her last position. She did, shaking her head in disbelief before she paused, eyebrows knitting together.

"Hold on, when you say everyone," She said, assuming she assumed everyone on the team, hoping she just meant everyone on the team since most of the team had already known. natasha turned to her with a hesitant look.

"Well, Clint and I, T'challa and Shuri, Nick and Maria"

"Who are they?" Daisy asked, Not being able to place the last two names. Natasha realised this and tried to clarify.

"Fury and Hill"

"The, Nick fury and The, Maria Hill."

"You know them?"

"Know of them", Nat asked coyly, Daisy scoffed.

"KNow of nick fury, the guy who assembled the Avengers and was the Director of shied for like ever?" Daisy asked. "No never heard of him." She said breezily. Natasha laughed.

"And Maria hill?" Nat asked. Daisy squinted, looking for the name in her mind.

"she was Fury's right hand woman and pretty much ran shield by his side from what i have been told." Daisy said. "Coulsons been in touch with her over the years, she helped save me from Ward when hydra first came out but otherwise i dont think we have been properly introduced."

"Then we will have to invite her round for dinner. She been spending most of her time at the compound."

"Compound?"

"Our proper base, Tonys been working on renovations and let Hill take charge, Maria's the one that prioritizes our missions and apparently runs backend between us and shield." Natasha rolled her eyes at that. Straightening up.

"Wait, Shield, what if they say something to Coulson?"

"They know the situation we are in and have sworn to keep their silence on the matter," Natasha assured her. Daisy released a tense breath, sighing slightly in relief. The read head turned to her as she bent down to pick u the empty mugs.

"Speaking of Coulson." Daisy paused briefly before straightening.

"What about him?" She asked cooly, moving around the older woman so that she may get to the kitchen and avoid her eye's.

"He seemed like his usual self, more or less." Natasha said, "surprisingly less strict than he used to be at least."

"He can be lenient, i suppose," Daisy noted, placing the mugs in the sink carefully.

"His story checked out," Natasha told her. Daisy watched her head for the door and hesitantly followed. "He did try to avoid discussing the circumstances of your departure but eventually confessed what he knew"

"Still trying to check my facts Nat" Daisy said, stopping in front of the elevator. Natasha gave her a soft smile but continued forward, stopping instead at the stairs. Daisy groaned. A part of her felt slightly upset that Natasha would still be trying to make sure she was telling the truth.

"I wasnt checking up on you Mishka" Natasha said, stepping into her path. She wore a serious look, forcing Daisy to meet her eye. "The team has been tiptoeing around shield with the information you gave us, this was i can fill in the team and if it slips in conversation then Coulson would be none the wiser." Daisy listened to her speak, a weight lifting from her as she understood Natashas point of view, She smiled back at her and they moved up the stairs. They were silent for the first two floors until Natasha spoke up again.

"When you left shield the first time, After the death of" She hesitated, Noticing Daisys hesitation. "After you left, you were rogue but you were on mission."

"Thats the official Shield statement" Daisy said, remembering how she had accidentally gotten caught in the camera focus.

"No, you were on a personal mission that you didnt plan to return from."

"What do you mean," Daisy asked, turning to face her. Natashas eyes were sad as she chose her words and Daisy felt her stomach sink. "Coulson told you i was reckless"

"Suicidal" Natasha said. "Risking your life relentlessly."

"I was in a rough place." Daisy agreed, the pain from that dark time weighing heavily on her heart.

"I understand," Natasha said, getting her to really look at her. "I've had red in my ledger, the need to remove it-" She sighed. "If you ever, feel like that again" Natasha said, Grabbing her arms tightly but in a careful way. "You tell someone, any of us will listen" She said seriously. Daisy nodded, feeling the need to remove herself from this situation. "I havent told anyone because its not my place to say anything but i need you to swear that you will speak up. Swear" Daisy swallowed hard. The thought of telling anyone of the Avengers about that time, she wouldnt be able to handle the pity she would see.

"I swear," She said softly. Natasha stared at her hard.

"Mishka," She said, her voice softer now, eyes softening. "In this line of duty, we have all felt that way at one time or another." She sighed, "you dont need to go through it alone." Daisy smiled softly in return, the weight lifting once more.

"Is that all coulson said?"

"The rest lined up with the files and what you have told us so there should be any issue with anyone talking with shield from now on" Natasha said, allowing the conversation to shift. Daisy nodded her understanding.

"Did you meet everyone?" she asked.

"Breifly, Clint talked with everyone, seems to think Agent Makenzie is a decent man." Daisy couldnt help the twitch in her lip, a small smirk on her face.

"He is" she said simply. "he was my partner for a while, after i changed, he's a good man. Loyal." Natasha nodded along.

"He had a few stories to tell" Natasha said, a smirk playing at her lips. Daisys mind shifted between the bad things she did and the good, weighing which stories Mack would likely tell. Her chest deflated when she decided, by Nats expression, that they were more embarrassing than anything. She groaned.

"Alright, time to move." She said, Moving to jog on the spot. Daisy groaned again.

"But its still three floors." She complained.

"Dont tell me Barnes has been going easy on you" Natasha chided. "One two, one two" She clapped, forcing her forward. She chuckled as daisy glared at her, getting into a good rhythm as she forced herself to jog up the stairs. Daisy was relieved that the movement distracted her from her thoughts on their previous conversation. Natasha Jogged beside her, telling her of the mission Clint and her had just returned from in Spain.

She had a light sheen of sweat on her as she reached the gym, huffing slightly.

Daisy threw herself into her routine, showing Natasha that she hadnt slacked off while she was gone. She had gone up a few weights since Nat left and said woman decided to move her onto different lifts, satisfied with her progress. Natasha kept it specifically business as they worked through the weights, taking it in turns to choose the music which blared throughout the room.

They eventually moved to the mats, Playing Natasha's training soundtrack as they stretched. Natasha was teaching Daisy dance stretches in order to make her more flexible, She felt sorry for any ballerinas that did this by choice, Natasha laughed at her comment and doubled the stretches. Wanda returned in time to join them.

"Hey stranger," Daisy said as she approached. Wanda took a spot beside Daisys and watched their movements before mimicking them herself.

"Hey yourself" Wanda replied. "WHat have i missed.

"Natasha went to spain" Daisy said "And didnt bring us souvenirs" She pouted, giving Natasha a side eye glare. She ignored her, moving positions.

"How rude." Wanda agreed.

"Unbelievable." Daisy continued.

"Outrageous" Wanda added.

"Enough the both of you" Natasha said, Standing to give them both a semi-amused glare. "or i'l triple the stretches." Daisy held her tongue. "thats what i thought."

Wanda looked at Daisy with a conspiratorial expression before mouthing.

"Inconceivable"

"Preposterous"

"I can hear you" Natasha said calmly, not turning to look at them. The girls shared a look and giggled together before straightening up and finishing with their stretches.

"Whos first" Natasha Questioned once they moved to the mat in the center of the room. Daisy dropped her bottle of water and pointed to Wanda.

"Wanda is" She said. Said girl gave her an offended look, gasping at the betrayal. Daisy laughed. "Shes missed you so much." Wanda leaned over to shove at the girl, nocking her to the side.

"Alright, both of you up." Natasha said, arms crossed over her chest like a disappointed mother. Well it looked more like a Disappointed Nun after they found Daisys contraband under her bed at the orphanage.

They obeyed, Wanda, poked her tongue out at Daisy who rolled her eyes. Natasha waited patiently for them before moving into her fighting stance. The girls followed her movement, doing the same before the red head signaled for them to move.

Daisy lunged at Natasha before switching mid-step to sweep Wandas legs out from underneath her while she was distracted, She chuckled lightly as the girl fell to the ground. A rookie mistake, Natasha used the same move against her before she could move and she was suddenly groaning at the impact. laying beside Wanda who shook her head in amused disappointment.

"Again" Natasha said. Daisy heled Wanda up and the moved back into position, Taking a breath and getting into the right mindset. Nat signaled and Daisy was moving. She jumped back and Allowed Wanda to make the first move, Swinging at Natasha. Daisy went around her Back and attacked from the other side. Her first strike was blocked but her second snuck through Natashas defense as she was distracted by the other girl. Daisy landed a punch to her side causing the red head to curl to the side the slightest bit. Her lip curled into a smirk and Daisy had a second to regret her move before getting a foot to the face, Natasha swinging around to nock her down with ease.

"Again" Natasha said, after flooring the two.

They went another two rounds before Natasha allowed a break. They had hardly Noticed the Boys return during their fight and only now took the time to greet them. Bucky along with Steve and Sam were in the weight room. Bucky was in the corner having a one on one go at a bunching bag as Steve Spotted Sam. Clint Joined them as they walked to the weight room to Offer the boys a drink. Each grabbing a spare bottle of water on their way.

"Why do i never see Tony down here?" Daisy asked, "I mean he obviously works out so why dont i see him."

"Obviously huh?" Clint questioned, elbowing Daisy lightly.

"Ha Ha Clint" Daisy said, "Seriously though."

"Tony spends most of his time in the Lab or in the Garage," Wanda said, "Maybe he has equipment down there."

"Maybe he just bench presses his cars" Daisy joked. They moved over to Stand by Steve, Wandas eyes keeping strategically focus on the weights as opposed to the man lifting them.

"One, two, one two" Daisy mockingly cheered, repeating the words Natasha had used against her earlier. Sam held back his chuckle as he ushed the weight back up, Allowing Steve to put it in place so that he could drop his arms. To his credit, he did do it slowly so it did look kinda masculine.

"are you trying to kill me?" Sam asked, Shooting Daisy an amused smile.

"Just testing your concentration," Daisy assured him.

"Yeah, well Go test Barnes's" He shot back. Daisy smirked right back at him.

"Fine, But only because i was heading over there any way." she replied, poking her tongue out.

"Pfft, Children." Clint said, tossing a bottle of water to Steve who nodded his agreement. Daisy shrugged and moved to Where Natasha was chatting with Bucky.

"Hey Buck" Daisy called as she approached, he was still hitting the Bag, Natasha sitting close by. "Catch" She said, grabbing his attention before tossing the bottle of water his way. He had a second to react, snatching the bottle out of the air and shooting a smile her way.

"Thanks Doll" He said politely before taking a sip. Daisy nodded as a response. "You ladies done already?"

Daisy looked to Natasha hopefully. She gave her a hard look in return before shrugging.

"Maybe" She replied, getting a smirk from Bucky and a confused look from Daisy.

"Heres an idea, you change that maybe to a hell yes and we go get Pancakes" Daisy Suggested, trying her winning smile. Natasha didnt reply and Daisy pouted.

"Starting to think you dont like my lessons" Natasha said with fake hurt. Daisy rolled he eyes.

"Dont take it personally" Bucky told her, leaning on the spot beside her so that they both had their eyes on Daisy. "She bet me she could hold a handstand longer than me the other day, If i won we continue for another hour, If she won we have a double serving of Pancakes." Natasha looked between them curiously before her lip twitched up in Daisys direction.

"You lost" She said matter of factly. Daisy resumed her pout.

"I havent done a handstand since i was four teen." Daisy argued in return. "How was i supposed to know that this guy does them for fun?"

"For training"

"Pot _a_ to Po _ta_ to." Daisy replied. She straightened up and looked between the two. "Although" Natasha sighed

"Another Bet?"

"Well, who would it hurt."

"You" Bucky said, Standing straight and spinning away as he took another sip of his water. Daisy glared at the back of his head.

"Push ups?"

"You want to challenge me to a push up competition?" Natasha asked, her face unreadable. "who can do the most in an allotted amount of time or are we aiming for who can get to a certain number first." Daisy started rethinking her idea, Buckys shoulders shook slightly and Daisy realised he was chuckling and hiding it badly even though he was turned away from her.

"What about first to one hundred"

"Terms?"

"If i win we stop and you go out to get Ice cream for everyone" Daisy suggested.

"And if i Win i Add an extra hour to your workout for the whole week." Daisy Hesitated at Natasha's suggestion, scrunching up her ace at the idea of an extra hour. She liked to take her stress out in the gym but her stress had been minor as of late so she didnt need as much work. She grinned.

"Deal, on one condition," Daisy said, chewing her lip. "We chose a representative each" Bucky turned around sowly as Natasha grinned, shaking her head lightly.

"Deal." Natasha said. Daisy Smiled back and Natasha walked away. Daisy then turned to Bucky slowly, an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey Buck."

"100 pushups?" he asked in response, Daisy stepped forward.

"Ice cream" She said, Speaking slowly in an attempt to convince him with the idea of the sweet treat. He had half his hair pulled back into a bun, leaving strands to fall in his face. Daisy had Shed her Jacket and Shirt, Leaving he in a modest sports bra, strands of hair sticking to her head from sweat.

"Ill share mine with you" She tried, Hoping her grin was convincing. Bucky chuckled once before nodding slightly.

"Fine" He sighed, "But you know who Nats gonna pic"

"Steve, Yeah i figured as much" Daisy said. "Well actually i thought she would pick you and then id have to convince you to switch side and tank the match" She laughed rather surprised that Natasha hadnt chosen him, he was right there after all. She glanced in her direction, finding her whispering with Steve who wore an amused expression. They noticed her and turned away.

"Oh that is not good" Daisy Said out loud. Bucky followed her line of sight and nodded.

"This might actually be interesting." Bucky mused.

* * *

 **Authors note p2 - Heya sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday but i wanted to add a little more fun to it. Hope its okay and again im sorry for the wait, Life, she is a bitch ya know?**

 **Anyway- Always remember your review are appreciatd and they make me write more. More writing equals more post guys so keep it up. Thanks for sticking with it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: okay so I tried something different this time and laid out three parts before writing the filling, so let's see how this goes cause I feel like its gonna be efficient, okay enjoy!**

Thanks for Reviewing btw im already onto the next two chapters so the posts should be more regular.

* * *

They met in the middle of the room, everyone gathered to watch the match, whispering bets to each other. Well, You'd think they would be whispering to each other, in truth they were yelling outright at each of the boys. A good deal of the support was for Steve but Wanda and Clint were on Buckys side. Bruce didn't bet, he didn't yell at least, Daisy was sure she saw him whisper something to Tony before slyly shaking the other man's hand.

"Tony," Daisy said, turning her attention to the man, "when did you get here?" she asked, registering his presence. Tony shrugged in return.

"Jarvis Said there was betting happening up here so i grabbed Bruce so i could make some easy money," Tony informed her. She guessed he had come from the garage due to the slight smudge of oil on his shirt, paired with the light sweat on his shoulders. Daisy went to Question the easy money part but decided against it, shaking it off before moving back over to where Bucky Stood talking to Steve.

"No fraternizing with the enemy" Daisy Quipped as she approached, Catching their attention. "Captain, you're not trying to corrupt My guy are you?" She asked with mock shock. "Shame on you sir."

"hold on Mishka," Natasha said, Drawing all their attention as she stepped towards her and the boys. "You didnt think it was going to be that easy did you?" Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. Expecting a twist of some sort.

"Of course not" She replied easily. "I was just waiting for the other boot to drop." She looked Natasha up and down to make a point, feeling her competitive side come out in force. "well, Drop it Nat, Whats your Twist?" She leaned forward slightly, intending to intimidate the other women. Natasha smirked.

"You boys ready?" She asked, not looking at them. Daisy refused to look away from the redhead who looked back at her with amusement, something playing behind her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye Daisy caught movement but was unable to look so she just assumed the boys had taken up their position on the floor.

"Okay" Natasha said, "Clint?" She asked, calling the blond over. He moved their way and Natasha turned her attention on him, allowing Daisy to finally look away. Daisy continued to wait for the Twist as Clint stood between the Boys who had, as she assumed, positioned themselves a few feet from each other on the ground.

"Ready Ladies," Clint said, clearly not asking as he raised a hand as a signal. Daisy moved back to Bucky's side immediately. "You know the rules, first to 100 pushups, we know the prizes. Once in position, you aren't allowed off until the end or else you forfeit." Clint explained. Daisy raised a brow.

"Off?" She looked from Clint to Natasha and her shoulder dropped before she Narrowed her eyes at Natasha. "Ah, boot dropped," She said before stepping closer to Bucky.

Okay, she was by no means fat in any way, Curvy maybe but, even her brain messed with her sometimes and the idea of Weighing Bucky down didnt sit well at this point.

"Competitors to your mark," Clint said, his face full of excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Natasha wore a triumphant grin from her spot beside Steve, supposedly waiting for Daisy to make the first move, she raised a brow in question as Clint began his countdown.

"I dont bite." Bucky Chuckled. Urging her to move, He smiled up at her.

"Liar" Steve mumbled. Earning an intrigued look from Daisy.

"uh, I will bring that up Later" Daisy warned them both, Distracting herself as she tried to carefully place herself atop the Winter Soldier. Wow, that sounded dirty in her brain, FOCUS.

"You good doll?' Bucky asked in his charming, deep voice, voice nice and low. Daisy mentally slapped herself so that she may reply.

"Think so" She replied, trying not to giggle as she felt his movements beneath her. Looking over she found Natasha Sitting right up on Steves shoulders, legs Crossed. Daisy carefully positioned herself the same way.

"Good Buck?" She asked, cringing internally at the thought of being too heavy. 100 push-ups were a lot without the extra weight. Bucky nodded, unable to see her from her position. Clint almost finished counting down and Daisy took a breath.

"Comfortable?" He asked her in return. He had his arms braced to the side, ready a rearing to go. Steve did the same, whispering to Natasha about something.

"Ready, soldier." She Replied confidently, giving a nod that he couldn't see.

"Alright ladies, begin counting in 3..2...1...Now." Clint said, Waving his hand dramatically.

Daisy tried not to wobble as Bucky started to move and Daisy's hand flew out to rest on his shoulders, he paused but she assured him she was good and he quickly continued. Daisy Counted off out loud as Did Natasha, the boys keeping a decent pace with each other. Clint walked around them silently, inspecting their movements for any slip us or cheating. Once they reached 20 the crowd got excited, starting to cheer each team on.

"C'mon Barnes" Wanda Cheered enthusiastically at the same time Sam yelled.

"Go on Cap, you can move faster than that"

"22, 23, 24" Daisy Continued. Music still played in the background, she recognized the tune that was currently playing but couldn't place the name or band. She counted to the beat as she concentrated on staying steading as Bucky continued his almost effortless up and down movement.

To say she was impressed would be an understatement as Bucky didn't seem to waver even slightly as he hit 50. She was grinning from ear to ear as they over took Steve, Poking her tongue out at Natasha who glared before gesturing to Clint who nodded before heading Daisy's way.

"57, 58, 59" She continued, eyeing him closely.

"How we doing Doll?" Bucky asked between his motions.

"We're winning" Daisy chirped. "I knew you were strong but this is ridiculous" She chuckled. She felt his chest rumble beneath her in a chuckle of his own.

"66, 67, 68" Clint was watching her closely now and Daisy figured he was up to something, working for Natasha. She was so focused on her competitors and the man beneath her, - ergh, stop doing that stupid brain,- that she the rest of the sounds had faded out slightly. Turning her attention away for a second she noticed that the group had split in two, taking sided to cheer closer to their chosen representatives.

"73, 74, 75"

"68, 69, 70, Any time Clint" Natasha called, counting off. "Come on Rogers" she urged him.

"79, 80-" At the same time that Bucky shifted, Clint started talking, Natasha scoffed.

"51, 73, 27" Daisy looked at him with confusion but he grinned her way.

"81, 82, 83"

"11, 87, 88" Clint said between each of her numbers, confusing her further. That tricky-

"84, 85"

"fish, spoon"

"What?"

"54, 106, 17"

"Urgh" she groaned as she lost her place, 86?, 73?. Natasha was up to 83, surely they were still in the lead.

She felt a hand brush her leg and looked over her shoulder to see Bucky doing the same, Turning to look at her.

"92" He said, continuing his movements, She smiled in return and Counted with him until he turned back to the ground.

"289" Clint said, Daisy felt something on her leg still and "realized it was Bucky's metal arm brushing lightly against her skin each time he moved.

"95, 96" The room was chanting along, Blocking out Clints attempts to trip her up again. Holy shit, Daisy thought, He's only using one are, what the actual fuck.

"98, 98 100" Her team cheered as Bucky lowered himself to the ground on last time, Steve dropping from his current Push up at the sound of his failure.

Wanda was clapping and too her surprise, so was Clint and Tony. She was sure Clint had switched to Nats side with his trickery. Daisy pointed a finger at him with an accusing look, he held up his hands innocently.

"It was motivational," He said defensively.

"He's right," Tony added, collecting his winnings. "any time Someone thinks Barnes cant do something it makes him want to do it more, ergo.."

"bet against him so that he works harder to prove you wrong" Clint finished. He helped her up from Bucky's back and she blushed slightly, forgetting to move earlier, she held a hand out for him and he took it.

His hair was slightly messier than earlier and he had a slight sheen to him from the exercise but he grinned at her.

"knew you had it in the bag," Clint said, nodding his head. Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You owe me icecream Doll" He commented, dropping his head to look at Daisy who Grinned back brightly, Clint resumed his bouncing.

"I'll get the orders," He said excitedly, bouncing off to the other group. She saw him clap Steve on the back before commenting on his loss sympathetically.

"And your cut" Tony said, Handing some money to Wanda and then Daisy and Bucky, she gave him a curious look, raising a brow.

"The talent always gets a cut." He said with his signature Stark smirk before turning from the group, probably to gloat in Steve's face.

"Well done" Wanda said to them both, Daisy stepped aside and gestured to Bucky dramatically.

"T'was all him," She said, he turned his head upwards, looking slightly embarrassed before rolling his hand in front of him and dipping into a bow. Daisy's grin grew further as he played along, amused and enchanted by his grace.

"T'was nothing," He said, drawing out the T'was a little bit. She chuckled lightly and tilted her head gracefully to acknowledge the move. He and Wanda both chuckled as Bucky straightened.

"I'm going to put my order in and then go to the showers," Wanda said, Smiling between the two before turning away towards Clint.

She and Bucky watched the group, Natasha had her arms crossed over her chest but seemed happy enough overall. She was currently telling Tony that he was only allowed one ice cream and not three. His argument was that he was paying but then that wasn't the deal, so Natasha wouldn't budge.

"Well done soldier," Daisy said after another moment, turning her head to look at the taller man who stood beside her. He chewed his lip but smiled. "I didn't know you could do one arm push up, I mean, i can hardly do regular ones so."

Bucky chuckled, leaning closer. "Natural talent" he whispered slyly, adding a wink before beaming at her. She almost argued, once she got over the whole whisper wink combo, but remembered that it had been his human arm so maybe, her thoughts trailed off.

"Well, I think that earned you an extra Ice cream." She almost said treat but that led her mind to different places.

"I wouldn't say no to that." he agreed easily.

"Pick your poison and I'll put the order in." She said, his brows creased and Daisy looked at him curiously for a brief second before jumping on the spot.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, it took him a second but he seemed to follow her thought. He pursed his lips, tilting his head back and forth in consideration.

Daisy pulled a mock shocked expression, looking mildly offended as he took his time to decide.

"I mean," he started, "there was that orange thing, but," He glanced down at her without moving his head, watching her for a moment before smiling. "Of course I do," he said finally. Her Smile returned and she cheered minutely with a whispered 'yes'.

"Okay, imma go tell Clint before we get stuck with vanilla or something," She said, the rest of the team had already begun to clear out, Leaving Steve with Nat and Clint on the other side of the room.

"Alright, I might go shower," He said in response, smiling softly down at her, she had a second to hesitate before she leaned up to press a quick kiss to Buckys cheek, forcing herself not to linger as she breathed him in. He was surprised, not quite freezing but definitely tensing slightly. She immediately thought she had made a mistake but his Soft smile remained in place when she looked back at him.

"Thanks, Buck," She said before turning away and jogging to Clint. She was slightly worried that it seemed like she was running away and slowed her pace, forcing her eyes forward so she wouldn't seem like an idiot glancing backward.

"There's our winner" Clint said, draping an arm around her as she approached.

"I just picked the better man" Daisy replied without thought. "Sorry Cap," she said, popping the 'P', Steve grinned back at her and shrugged.

"No problem" he replied, Natasha, rolled her eyes beside him.

"For you," She said with a slight glare. It was clear that she wasn't really upset about the situation she just didn't like losing. "I hate running errands" And running errands apparently.

"Got a notepad?" Daisy asked Clint.

"Pfft, you think i need to write your order down, i have a mind of gold like a-"

"Goldfish" Natasha quipped, Daisy bit back her laugh and Clint pulled a face before digging a notebook from his pocket and handing it over. daisy wrote her order and handed it back to him.

"Im gonna shower, see ya when you get back" Daisy said, looking to Naha with a wink. Steve eased away and Daisy chuckled o her way to the showers.

Wanda was waiting for her outside the bathroom with her water bottle and Towel, she handed them to her once she got close enough.

"That was impressive" Wanda commented as they headed inside.

"I know right" Daisy agreed, "I knew he was strong but, woah" Wanda chucked at her description.

"Woah indeed" She replied with a faint chuckle.

There were showers already running as they entered and Daisy found herself ost in her thoughts. They undressed and moved to their showers, close enough to continue talking.

"One handed" Daisy said after standing under the spray of water for a minute, "How many did he do one handed?" Daisy asked, not entirely sure when he had switched from two to one.

"Twenty or thirty," Wanda replied, "Im not sure"

"I repeat, Woah" Daisy said, Beyond impressed. Sure Mack had been strong too, he would probably be able to do a decent amount of push ups, one handed even, but one hundred, with extra weight on his back. Doubtful.

Daisy washed her hair, remembering how she could feel the muscles of James' back beneath her just moments ago, warm and firm. Wanda's shower turned off and Daisy shook herself from her mind, rinsing off before climbing out, Towel wrapped around her tightly. She moved to one of the benches below her locker where she had started Stocking Clean clothes after forgetting to bring some with her on more than one occasion. Wanda was beside her talking to Sam, they were chuckling at something until they noticed her.

"Did i interrupt something?" She questioned with a playful smirk their way, arms crossing over her chest. Wanda wore a partly sympathetic look while Sam looked flat out amused. Daisy was suddenly confused, looking down to ensure her towel hadn't slipped or something.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Barnes said to thank you" Sam said, straightening up. Daisy paused. "For the compliments on his physic" Wanda hit him.

"uhh," Daisy said, confused, Wanda gestured to the stalls they had just been in.

"He was in the end one" She said, "when you were..." Daisys eyes went wide and she exhaled a laugh before pursing her lips.

"Oh great" she said lightly, sitting down, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Im just going to go see if i can drown in a shower" She said getting back up.

Wanda grabbed her arm, chuckling lightly, she hit Sams shoulder with her other hand and he jumped.

"Im just kidding DJ," Sam said, "He left just after you came in" Daisy nodded, squinting at him to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth. "Honest, he was out before you mentioned his bulging biceps" He chuckled. Daisy shot up and punched him in the shoulder.

"i didnt say anything about-"

"But you were thinking it" He sing songed.

"Was not" Daisy whined, aiming another hit. Wanda took place between them as the peace maker.

"Sam" she said in a warning tone.

"Sorry"

"Aha" Daisy said with a daring look.

"Alright alright, Im out" he said, raising his hands innocently before edging his way around them both. Daisy sighed and looked to Wanda Sheepishly.

"We were all impressed" She tried to say, sheepishly. "Im sure,"

"I didnt embarrass myself 100%?" Daisy asked, Shrugging lightly. "Probably on 50% embarrassment than?" Wanda gave her a soft smile and pushed her lighty towards their clothes.

"Come on, we have ice cream to eat."

"And the embarrassment to face"

"It wasn't that bad," Wanda tried "Its not like you were complimenting his, Bulging biceps" She laughed, Quoting Sam. Daisy joined her, glad, at least, that she hadn't done that. To be honest she was more impressed by the firmness of his back that she had hardly thought of his arms. But now, she quirked a brow as she pictured them and Wanda elbowed her lightly.

"Do you want me to say it?" Wanda asked, Shaking her head with a content smile.

"Yeah, probably not" Daisy agreed, focussing on her clothing and trying to put Bucky out of her mind for a moment, She asked Wanda about her plans for the day and the two got to talking about what they had planned.

* * *

Bucky POV -

Bucky was Downstairs waiting for Natasha and Clint to return considering they were sure to need help with the bags, Maybe. He had once seen Clint haul twenty bags full of dinner supplies to the kitchen on his own. He was proving a point to Natasha so he had motivation. He waited anyway having nothing else to do until they returned anyway. His mind replayed the way daisy had called him 'her guy' earlier, he forced himself to remember it was because he was her teammate, nothing else.

He and Natasha were due to leave on a scouting mission after lunch, a few hours there and back. He hadn't had a solo op with Nat for a while and was looking forward to it, feeling like he should talk to her about his dilemma.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a doorframe as he waited and watched the people pass by. He was wearing casual clothes with his metal arm aimed away from the window. This way he didn't draw attention from the passers-by who occasionally stopped to get a picture by the Doors of Avengers tower. Tony still had people working on the first few floors, they didn't have access further than that and were generally nice, Chefs, scientists and bodyguards with an assortment of technicians and Interns.

His cheek had burned pleasantly where her lips had made contact with his skin.

Natasha was probably nearly back by now, She hated errands but generally liked having an excuse to walk around with the civilians, to clear her head and scout the perimeter for any questionable activity. Tony assured her repeatedly that Jarvis Monitored everything in and outside the tower but Bucky agreed that it was always good to see it for yourself. He glanced around and caught site of a familiar face.

"Hey, Kid!" he called to the boy heading for the exit, he spun his head in Buckys direction curiously, pulling a cord from his ear as his expression changed from curious to pleased. Bucky always did like how genuinely happy the boy seemed to be to see him whenever they crossed paths.

"Hey Mr. Barnes, Sir" The boy stumbled, still unsure of what to call the older man, even after Bucky had corrected him fifty times over.

"James," He told him, The boy squinted and tilted his head with indecisiveness.

"Whats up?" He said instead.

"I could ask you the same thing, haven't seen you around," Bucky said, making sure he was clear how disappointed he was at that fact. Peter chuckled and held up his hands.

"Hey, hey" he said, "Thats on you Mr. B" Bucky rolled his eyes, this Kid loved nicknames almost as much as Daisy.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't been down in weeks," Peter said, he slung his backpack off his shoulder and started to dig through it awkwardly holding one strap while he tried to find something. Bucky sighed, realizing he was right, he hadn't been down to the bottom floors in ages, since just after Daisy joined them.

"I guess your right, sorry Kid" Bucky said honestly, deciding to make it up to the Kid. "Were having Icecream for breakfast upstairs" He suggested. "Wanna join?" He was almost slack-jawed, pausing in his search before pulling a face.

"Damn, that sounds awesome but i was just heading out" He said, "ive already missed most of the first period i just had to deliver something to Mr. Stark." He explained.

"Then what are you talking to me for?" Bucky joked. He laughed and pulled something from his bag. He held it out for Bucky with a smile.

"Its bee a while so I found a few," He said, gesturing to the container, Bucky opened it a grinned.

"Neat," He said, sifting through the contents. "Thanks Kid, i owe you one." He Got a curious expression in return.

"Theres fifteen in there so you owe me fifteen actually" He Grinned, backing away and out of Buckys reach.

"Get to school Parker," Bucky said with a laugh. Peter spun away with a wave and jogged for the door, disappearing through it shortly Before Natasha and Clint returned. Bucky moved their way to help With the Box they carried, taking it from them and letting them lead the way.

"You see Parker on his way out?" Bucky asked when they reached the elevator.

"yeah but he was gone before we could say hi" Natasha said.

"Late for school" Bucky said.

"Isnt he always" Natasha replied with a smile.

Bucky shifted the box the rest on one arm and went to look at the contents, curious as to why it required a whole box. Natasha smacked his hand away but didnt say anything.

"id apologize for beating you but then you'd hit me," Bucky said, Clint smirked on Natasha's other side but remained silent. A smirk crept onto Natasha's own lips as her eyes slid over to him.

"I wouldn't apologize," Natasha said, "You beat Steve, not me" Bucky rolled his eyes at that.

"Technically"

"Is Daisy happy?" Natasha said stopping im.

"Yes?" Bucky replied, unsure of where Natasha was going, "But," he paused, "That was your plan" he realized.

"She worked hard while i was gone and bargained for a reward," Natasha said, "She deserved the reward," Natasha shrugged, "right?" Buckys smile was soft.

"You Picked Steve so she would win."

"No offense to Steve but you do have the better upper body strength."

"Cause of the arm" Bucky deadpanned.

"Because of the discipline," Natasha informed him.

"I picked you because of the arm" Clint admitted proudly.

"Daisy didnt," Natasha said, a hint of amusement in her voice. The elevator opened before he could reply and Suddenly a pleasant face was in front of him.

"Need help?" She asked, offering to take the box, he chuckled and shook his head, stepping around her.

"i've got it Daiz," he said automatically. She shrugged and followed him as he headed to the kitchen to unload the box. She hummed.

"Hmm, i dont think Anyones ever called me Daiz" she replied in thought, Bucky looked over at her to see her expression she smiled but didnt continue her thought.

He placed it on the counter in the Kitchen and removed the container Peter had given him from the top, putting it aside. Daisy picked it up immediately and looked it over, jiggling it to listen to the contents, Bucky watched her, waiting for her to speak, her eyes moved to the Ice cream box and she put the container down gently, focussing on the dairy treat in front of her.

Bucky unloaded the box, finding over a dozen tubs of different flavors stacked up, He opened the freezer and began loading them in so they wouldn't melt before the others joined them. Clint and Natasha moved to the kettle and began mixing drinks while Daisy took up position beside the box, her legs up on the bench as she made herself comfortable before handing him the tubs one by one. She began a stack on her other side as she continued handing him ones from the box until it was empty.

After the box was empty Bucky grabbed a stack of bowls, Natasha handed the Drinks out and Clint Handed daisy a pile of spoons. She took the opportunity to start loading four bowls with ice cream while Bucky, Nat and Clint grabbed an assortment of Toppings.

"Nat," Daisy said, Sliding a bowl her way, Natasha took up position on Daisy's other side so that they sat back to back.

"Clint," she said, Handing the archer his Bowl, stacked with chocolate ice cream. Said man proceeded to add chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"I knew this guy from Australia," Daisy said, drawing Buckys attention, he took a seat in front of Daisy in one of the bar chairs that surrounded the bench.

She slid a bowl in front of him that had a scoop of several different flavors in a circle, I bigger spoonful of chocolate in the middle.

"He was an obnoxious pick but somehow, we started comparing Icecream Toppings one day" She continued. She picked up a green container and shoveled a spoonful of brown powder over part of her ice cream which was set out in the same was as Buckys.

First, he thought it was coffee grounds but he couldn't place the smell.

"i think we were comparing drinks or something and he was all, oi wanna know whats the perfect multipurpose beverage, or something." He watched her dig into her ice cream as she explained her story, waiting for her to finish before eating his own. He decided not to point out how terrible her Australian accent was.

"Anyway, he pulls out a tub of this stuff and of course i have to try it, expecting it to be gross" Daisy continued, "And boy was i wrong, this stuff is kind of fantastic, better than hot cocoa id say" She took a bite, enjoying the flavor before looking his way.

"You said you trusted me" She said pointedly, Bucky sighed and dressed some onto his Ice cream before taking a bit. He wasn't sure if it was the dusty consistency or the fact that he inhaled when he wants to eat it but he immediately started coughing.

Daisy chuckled and leaned forward to pat him on the back.

"Sorry, sorry forgot to warn you about that" she said "You gotta try not to inhale it or it gets ruined, i did that too more than once." She urged him to try some more and he did, hesitantly.

To his surprise he actually liked it, the dusty texture quickly melted once he started to savor it, leaving a strange but not unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Good" Daisy asked, he nodded his agreeance, pleased by how her face lit up. "Okay good, now we try the flavors individually." She said, straightening up. She sat with her legs crossed, Hair tied in a Ponytail and wearing jeans and a tank top. Her position meant she was Looking down at him, and that he had to tilt his head up to meet her eye.

Everyone started to file into the kitchen, collecting a bowl of ice cream each before moving to the table or the bench, joining Bucky and Daisy.

"Did Tony just take a full tub of a HUlka- Hulka burning fudge or am i seeing things." Bruce sighed on his way out, thoroughly unimpressed by the name.

"Not seeing things" Steve said, adding fruit to his vanilla ice cream. Daisy gave his bowl a look but just shook her head, apparently content with directing Bucky through the flavors alone.

They had tasted three different, honey tasting flavors, getting distracted by the conversation around them. Wanda had a bowl of rocky road though most of the team had gone with different Chocolate-based flavors. It was a little confusing as to why there needed to be so many chocolate varieties but Daisy seemed eager to have a bite of each, which means he would too.

"Whens the next mission Cap?" Daisy asked after popping a spoonful of pink ice cream in her mouth. Buck followed her lead, careful not to let his eye's linger on her lips as he watched her reaction. Seconds later she was pulling a face, her nose wrinkling as she shook her head. "Ick, Abort" She said, shoveling some chocolate to wash the taste away. Bucky savored it for a minute.

"It tastes alright too-" He frowned, another flavor coming out as the ice cream melted on his tongue. "Nope not good" He agreed, washing the flavor out with his coffee.

"We'll just put that in Wanda's pile" Daisy said, Wanda frowned at her. "You like the weird flavors" Daisy pointed out. Bucky nodded his agreement, scooping up the next flavor.

Wanda shrugged, knowing they were right.

"Im waiting to hear Back from Maria," Steve said, once Bucky and Daisy were both satisfied with the next flavor. "She's been off base recently and hasn't had a chance to connect with shield for Intel." he explained, Daisy nodded her understanding. Taking a sip of her coffee.

Bucky almost offered to take her with him on his Mission with Nat that afternoon but decided against it. His gut telling him to stay silent.

"You know," Sam said, looking between Daisy and Buckys bowls. "Most people just pick a flavor and stick with that." Bucky glared at him, Still peeved at how he had tried to embarrass Daisy in the showers. He didn't think much of her words in the showers, used to people focussing on his muscles by now and he would be damned if he let Sam get away with that, Or admit that he had been blushing when Sam caught him trying to casually flee.

"Correct" Daisy said, "But you gotta try them all first to know which is the flavor for you" Daisy pointed her spoon at him. "I cant just pick one flavor without considering the others" She said, sightly dramatically. Sam grinned up at her with a nod.

"Fair enough, continue your investigation ma'am"

"Thank you" Daisy replied, slipping another spoonful between her grinning lips, Bucky continued to stare at Sam who had turned to talk to Wanda and Steve. A chill ran up his spine and he looked up.

Daisy put her bowl down, covering her mouth with one hand and coughing. Buckys brows furrowed, his head thumping.

His hand moved to her leg hesitantly, feeling off as he stood.

"Okay Doll?"

She nodded but continued to cough, pushing the obstacles out of her way so that she could swing her legs down. Bucky patted her on the back.

"Told you that milo stuff would come back to haunt you" Sam said, having inhaled some earlier, and then proceeding to curse the stuff.

Buckys head thumped again and he caught Daisy's eye, her eyes drifted up to his, panic evident in the hazel orbs.

"Daiz?" He said gently, leaning forward slightly to meet her eyes. They squeezed shut again as she continued to cough more violently. Steve stood up from his chair and edged their way.

"Get Bruce" Steve instructed, sending Wanda and Sam from the room, He moved closer to help and the thumping in Bucky's head grew louder as his own panic began to rise.

"Breathe," He said slowly, trying to catch Daisy's eye again. She held one hand over her mouth as the other clenched her chest. Bucky turned to Steve who wore a confused and concerned look. His head throbbed and the chill up his spine grew more intense, he turned back to Daisy.

Her coughing slowed down, her breathing deep as she tried to relax. Steve moved to grab some water for her.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, his hand automatically moving to her face. He tilted her head up gently, looking for any signs of illness until she placed her hand on his forearm, her hand icy but she nodded anyway. His rational side told him she had just been holding a cold bowl of ice cream, which would explain the icy touch.

"Buck" Steve said. "Are you, okay?" Bucky hesitated, brows drawn together, but forced his eyes away from Daisy to look at his friend, he nodded.

"Yeah im fine." he said freezing when he caught Steves line of sight. Daisys hand slipped and now Ice ran through Buckys veins at the blood smeared on his arm.

"Woah" He said as she wavered, eyes full of fear. "Your okay" He assured her.

"Jarvis, wheres Bruce?" Steve asked the Ai.

"Mr Banner is on his way, he had just gotten into a town car when i alerted him to the present situation," Jarvis informed them.

"Perhaps it would be an idea to move miss Johnson too the medical floor for Mr Banner's return." They nodded

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve said. Daisy began to cough again and Bucky moved, pulling her off the bench and into his arms, He moved for the elevator, feeling slightly odd as Panic rolled through his body. Daisy continued to cough and Bucky had to pause repositioning her o his back so that she was upright.

"Steve" he said looking over the shoulder that Daisy had dropped her head onto as she caught her breath.

"Got her" Steve replied.

Steve followed, rubbing Daisys back and instructing her to breathe between coughs, she tried.

They reached the medical floor without interruption thanks to Jarvis, Bucky all but ran for the closest bed Placing Daisy down Just as his legs Cramped he dropped to one knee and Steve moved to his side quickly.

"Bucky?" He asked as he braced him. Bucky looked up at him trying to assess the situation. Something was off, wrong. It wasnt a coincidence that he felt ill at the same time the Daisy gets sick.

"Somethings wrong." He told him, Running through the symptoms in his mind. Poison? the most likely choice since they were both eating the same thing. His head was foggy. He heard a faint feminine Voice say his Name and his hands moved to his head as if to remove whatever had dulled his hearing.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. His head beat in time with his heart. There was a light touch on his arm, small fingers sliding around his wrist before he slipped, Hitting the ground before losing consciousness. The world suddenly dark even as the thumping continued.

* * *

Machines Buzzed by her head as she woke up, Dragging a hand to her pounding head as she examined her surroundings. She squinted at the site, dreading her reality. She was in a hospital room, presumably still at the tower but in a medical room none the less. She sat up slowly, quietly in case she wasnt alone. The Window and door was to her left, both closed, no lights coming from the other side, she rubbed her dry throat, noticing the dry blood on her hand when she pulled away. There were clips on her fingers, connecting her to a heart monitor, she removed them, feeling slightly better.

She remembered coughing up blood but wasnt sure why, she hadnt been injured recently. Was it an allergic reaction to something in the ice cream? She turned the other way to the source of the beeping ans froze, eyes wide before pushing herself out of the bed and towards the one on her other side.

"Bucky?" she said as she aapproachedhim. He lay on a bed like hers, asleep or unconscious she didnt know but he was hooked up to a heart moniter as she had been moments ago.

"Buck?" She tried again, placing a hand on his upper arm carefully. He felt slightly colder than she was used to an she swallowed hard. "James" she said stronger "wake up" she watched his face.

"Come on seargant, nap times over." she joked, hopefully.

"he's okay", Someone said from the doorway. Daisys brows drew together in confusion, hand tigtening on Buckys arm.

"Whats going on?" Daisy asked hesitantly, turning her head to ook over her shoulder. Bruce frowned.

"Im not sure" He admitted from his spot on the other side of the door. he stepped forward and clsed the door firmly behind him. "I believe the gas found a way to disguise itself from my tests yesterday and is actually still in your system."

"What, why would you think that?"

"Because only you three were exposed to it" Bruce said, Daisy finally notice the other bed further down from buckys where Steve lay in a similar state.

"Why, whats wrong with them?" she asked, panic rising in her chest, "why am i up is they arent."

"I believe you were hit with it worse but your alien Dna has fought the symptoms off faster than James and Steve"

"But they are super soldiers, their metabolism should-"

"I know, for all i know your altetered Dna could be the reason each of you had a delayed reaction or there could be a delayed effect in the gas, i wont know anything more until i have ran tests. Your going to be fine." He said, Daisy looked to the boys.

"I suspect they will be up soon, dont worry" Daisy gave him a nod and turned away, allowing him to leave quietly as she focused on the man on the bed in front of her. She had a dull thud in her chest that sent fear through her entire body.

Moving to his other side so that she was between both men, she took hold of Buckys hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Eventually, after standing for too long she dragged a chair close enough to the bed to be able to keep her grip as she curled up, Drifting into sleep where she sat, head falling back against the back of the chair uncomfortably.

She woke to the whispering of Bucky and Steve, her hand resting in Buckys on the bed, Sleep pulled at her and she allowed it to take over, her vision darkening once more as she felt relief. They were awake, The were okay, He was fine.

She fell, her head cracking against the ground as she was shocked into awareness.

"Shit" She swore as her hand slid up to rub her head. She opened her eyes to get her barings, the room was dark, too dark to make out any specific details. How long had she been out?

"Hello?" She whispered, assuming someone would be nearby. She pushed herself off the ground head thumping. Daisy edged in the direction of the door, trying not to ump into anything on her way, or Wake anyone. If she had been out so long than the boys may have gone back to sleep.

She found the door and felt around for the handle, turning it and quietly stepping out, sure to close it behind her. There was a flash in front of her and her hands went up to shield her eyes, groaning at the brightness.

"Dial it down" She said, pausing her steps. The lights dimmed and she removed her hand, eyes scanning the area in front of her. Confusion clouded her mind as she took another step forward.

There was a Plate glass wall in front of her with something written on it, the words were backwards so it took her a moment to realize it said quarantine. What really shocked her was the Large shield logo printed on the glass below it.

"Guys?" She called, fear trickling down her spine. She took another step forward until she could press her hand against the cold glass, a voice drifted by but she couldn't see anyone.

"No Fitz, we're the ones that need protection from her!" Someone yelled outside the room. It sounded familiar, the voice and the statement but her mind was so foggy that she couldnt place it.

"imagine what would happen if your powers grow?" Another voice said. She turned around in search of the source but found no one. Her hand held one side of her head as the pounding became stronger. "you could bring down buildings, tear continents apart."

"It was you" A man said.

"You were designed to destroy"

"shes turned her back on us"

"Its a plague Skye, all of it. It only ever brings us Death!"

The voices overlapped each other echoing around her head and growing louder.

"There she is, Quake, the Destroyer of worlds."

"Dont ever call me that" Daisy mumbled.

She sat on the bed behind her, elements of the room became clearer, hazmat symbols on containers, dim lights. Nothing outside the room was clear, she could only see darkness. Her head thumped between the words and Daisy grimaced, hands pressing against her temples firmly. Her eyes clamped shut as her forehead creased in an attempt to block out the noise. She had been looking for some one.

"Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds"

"You caused it."

"Theres something wrong with you"

"Noo!" She screamed, moving to sit up. Her heart jumped in her chest when her body didnt co operate. Daisys eyes opened to an empty room with plastic curtains surrounding her. Her eyes darting back and forth as her mind came to grips with what was happening, the scene was so fammiliar that she was sure she knew how this would play out but the ending was hazy.

"Whats going on?" She asked weakly, the pounding replaced by a sharp sting. She cried out suddenly as the pain grew, the feeling like a blade twisting in her neck.

"Stop it, Stop, Please" She cried, eyes blurring with tears as she tried to force her body to move. "STOP, IM BEGGING YOU!" she used all her strength to scream out but it seemed useless as the pain continued, growing stronger as something dug into her skull.

Her nerves started to prickle and sting right down her neck and chest. She was burning from the inside out as something pulled at her, her mind screaming as her body burned.

"Stop it, please stop, dont do this" She continued to cry, her voice barely above a whisper. It was drowned out by the voices, repeating their words.

"Destroyer of worlds. Your Fault. A plague. Designed to destroy" The voices overlapped each other, drowning the previous words out before the first were finished.

Another voice joined them, faint and soft but there as she cried out. The pain continued to thump and throb through her entire body, Faces flittering through her mind as her eyes clenched shut tighter.

"What did they do to you Daisy?" an echoey voice said right a cold darkness ripped at her.

"The legendary Quake" was the last thing she heard before she was ripped from the darkness.

Daisy shot upright in her seat, head spinning. Her eyes shifted back and forth before settling on a familiar face full of concern.

"Woah there Daiz" Bucky said. His hand squeezed hers reassuringly and she stilled. He was crouched slightly to her left, holding her hand supportively.

Her chest heaved as she got her baring, the Pain from moments ago was a faint memory as she tried to calm her breathing. Steve Placed a hand on her other arm, drawing Daisys attention. She jumped lightly at the touch but he didnt move.

"you safe." He assured her, maintaining eye contact. His stare was honest and intense, causing Daisy to clench her eyes shut and forced her breathing to even, opening them only when she was able to take a steady breath. Steve released her arm and that hand went to her head, rubbing her temple before slipping to the scar behind her ear.

"Sorry" she mumbled, her fear remaining even as the thoughts dulled.

"Dont apollogise," Bucky told her. The feeling of his thumb rubbing lightly against her hand was soothing, she focussed on that, taking a deep breath.

"Did i do any damage?" She asked, looking up to check for herself, expecting her nightmare to cause her to Quake. Both men shook their heads, looking around.

"You didnt Quake anything Doll" Bucky told her, "It was just you shaking" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bruce ran some tests and Traced the Gas to a specific lab, he's following up with them now" Steve told her. She remained confused.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, remembering why they were here. They shared a look.

"About as good as you" Bucky replied with a sad smirk. Daisy quirked a brow.

"Well thats not good." She said honestly, her hand moving from her scar to her face, finding damp cheeks. Steve noticed and moved around her to grab a box of tissues.

"Bruce said to expect Nightmares", Steve said with a frown. Bucky rolled his eyes on her other side.

"After, we had already woken from said nightmares" He added, glaring at the door on the other side of the room. Daisy wondered why they were alone, where everyone else was. Steve and Bucky both watched her carefully and she straightened in her seat.

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve asked gently. Daisy thought about it, shrugging lightly.

"Trade horror stories with you?" She asked, knowing the soldier had been through a lot in the last 80ish years. "Sure, you first" she was both curious and embarrassed that they had witnessed her struggle but she wasnt about to start keeping stuff from them, and hiding her fears would do just that.

Steve let out a light laugh and gestured for her to get up, Moving to the other side of the room where they found a small kitchen, he grabbed three cups.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked, taking a good look around the room.

"The team flew us to the Base while we were out" Steve answered, tilting his head slightly as he poured their drinks. "The first time, Bruce said you woke up once but he didnt want to freak you out by telling you we had been moved."

"Oh, so" Daisy examined the room with a sharper eye. "This isnt the tower?"

"This is our real home" Bucky said. He moved over to a three seater couch and moved some pillows out of his way. "Tonys been working on redoing the layout over the last few months, thats why weve been at the tower so long." he explained.

"thats probably why the room didnt shake when you were dreaming," Steve said, "Tony had the place reinforced during the redecorating."

"So its, Me proof?" Daisy asked, slightly amused and relieved at the idea. Steve struggled.

"I think so" he said. He grabbed all three cups and Carried the to the couch Bucky sat on. She notices the winter soldier rubbing his temples and felt a pang in her chest as she followed Steve, taking the seat between them before Bucky handed Daisy the last cup.

"This is a Quarantine room" Steve said. "Usually we would have been separated but The team figured none of us would cope well with that." Daisy raised her brows in a no duh expression and Wiggled in her spot to get comfortable.

"Until we know the gas isnt Toxic or contagious we are stuck here."

"Least we have coffee" Daisy said, Taking a long sip of the dark substance, humming in delight as the hot liquid coated her throat.

"Cheers to that" Bucky Agreed, drinking his own. That sat in silence for a few moments, absorbing the reality of their current situation.

"So, you had nightmares too?" Daisy asked, voices itching in the back of her head.

"Are you sure you dont want to go first?" Steve asked, "if you wanna get it out,"

"Age before beauty Cap" Daisy replied, Bucky chuckled on her other side.

"Well then where does that put me?" He smirked, Daisy gave him a good look before sighing dramatically.

"Age and beauty?" She asked, "well buck, you are an anomaly" Daisy joked. He and Steve chuckled in return before they sombered, allowing Steve to talk when he was ready. Daisy leaned back against the chair, her eyes hurt from crying but she remained focused.

"alright" Steve said, taking a breath and giving the two other people on the couch a quick.

"You dont have to" Daisy reminded him.

"Better out than in" Steve said, "Its no good letting myself dwell on the bad." Bucky nodded on her other side, his back pressed against the arm of the chair so hee faced his friend, Arm resting on the back of the couch. Her own hand itched to grab it, to ground herself.

"I havent actually had any nightmares recently but this was just them mixed together." Steve started. "Memories of us back in the Day with Peggy and the commandos, they turned into blended pictures of their faces against their gravestones" He sighed sadly and Daisy was hit with a wave of sadness, remembering that Steve had a whole life before the one he lives now, back 70 years ago during the war.

He had told stories of the war with Bucky on occasion, generally happy tales of stuff they did on missions or between them. Before James supposedly died and Steve crashed the Plane in the ocean. She hadnt actually heard the story of how James had 'died', part of her didnt want to know.

"I saw Peggy die again, you in strapped to that table when i found you, your Fall. It all just sort of repeated and Blended together." Steve said, He looked at the contents of his cup intently as if watching something from within. Bucky Kicked his leg lightly.

"You okay?" He asked his friend who nodded in return, concern evident on his face. Steve nodded in return.

"Yeah" he said, sitting up in his spot. "Yeah im good" Bucky returned his nod, whether or not he really believed Steve was fine was hard to tell without staring at him for far too long. "anyone else want to share?" He asked, looking at no one imparticular, Daisy sighed before smiling tightly.

"Okay" She started. "I was in," she laughed lightly, drawing both of the mens faces into confused expressions. "I was in a quarantine room." She said, they seemed to understand, both tensing and frowning slightly. She continued.

"I didnt see anyone or anything really except for the Shield logo and the Words quarantine." She explained, not wanting to go right into detail but finding that the words seemed to flow of their own accord. Bucky Shifted Slightly, his hand sneaking into hers.

"I just heard Voices from different people at shield, stupid things they had said" She felt Buckys eyes on her.

"You were mumbling things in you sleep, About the destroyer of worlds" He said gently, Daisy nodded.

"One of many names i have aquired over the years." She replied. "Anyway my head was pounding and the next thing i new i was strapped down to that table again, someone digging into my skull." She scowled, looking away.

"You were begging him to stop" Steve said. She nodded, her smile tight and forced. Buckys fingers squeezed hers tightly, he was warmer now.

"Then i woke up" She said, "how long was i crying?"

"A few minutes, we tried to wake you for a while" Steve replied.

"Well, thanks." She said in return. "I think the extra Voices helped bring me out of it."

"You feel okay?" Bucky asked her.

"Better" Daisy replied honestly, glad she hadnt kept the nightmare to herself, She reached up to rub the Scar behind her ear. "What about you buck, wanna share?" She asked softly, knowing he was hesitant to talk about anything to do with his hydra days.

"I guess" He said, though his hand squeezed her tighter.

"You dont have to" Steve said, Daisy agreed but Bucky rolled his eyes.

"its fine Stevie," Bucky said. "ah, okay" He sighed, "i was re living being found after the Train. Waking up with a pain in my Arm and then i saw images of The winter soldier Killing people, my body moving without my permission" Daisys heart ached for him, "Instead of targets i had already killed it was the team instead." His grip loosened in her hand But Daisy Held tight, stopping him from pulling away.

"Buck" Steve said.

"No i know, just a nightmare" He assured him with a soft smile. "Just letting you know, i woke up after that." Daisy squeezed his hand again and he returned the pressure.

"Alright" Bucky said as he patted the back of the couch with a thump. "are we all thoroughly depressed?" Daisy and Steve shared a light smile and nodded their heads in time with each other. "Great" Bucky sighed. "What now?"

The two men Shared a look and Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Grab your shit boys, its time for a good old fashioned slumber party" Daisy said releasing Buckys hand and clapping both men on the leg, using the force to push to her feet. She looked around for a device to contact the team with and grabbed the tablet she found on the bench in the kitchen area.

"Bossy" Bucky muttered lightly. Steve laughed and moved to the Kettle to make fresh drinks.

"Finally" Tony said with a sigh when his face appeared on screen. Daisy quirked a brow.

"Sorry to inconvenience you" Daisy mumbled sarcastically. Tonys eyes shot upward to the screen and he jumped out of his seat.

"Daisy?" He said in shock. "Your up!"

"Looks like it" She replied.

"Ah i missed that attitude," Tony said, turning his head over his shoulder. "You Bird brain, Fetch the Doc" he called to who she assumed was Clint, possibly Sam.

"How are ya, how long you been up, Why didnt Jarvis say anything. Hey Jarvis" He turned his attention to the ai, Daisy spoke first.

"Good, a while and I dont know" She said, "Better question where do we find food?" He pursed his lips.

"In the cupboards, or on the menu on the Table, place an order." Daisy followed his direction and found the menu containing a range of meals and treats.

"Thanks," She said, looking it over as her stomach rumbled. "How long were we out?"

"Couple of hours, enough time to fly you down to Casa de Avengers, or as we like the call it" He sighed "the compound."

"Sounds cheerful. Where is everyone?"

"Nat and Clint had to go out on a recon mission since Barnes was out, left late so they wont be back till tomorrow and Sam and Wanda are helping to unload the plane while Bruce looks into the Gas you lot brought back."

"Nice tony" Steve said as he passed, depositing their cups back on the table in the lounge.

"So what are we looking at, Time wise?" Daisy asked, ignoring the part of her brain that said the gas could be poison and all three of them could be dying right now.

"Youve got two Days in there, minimum." Tony told her, "so get comfy"

"No problem there." She gestured for Bucky and Steve to grab a mattress, moving around to push the couch out of the way. "Getting comfortable is a specialty of mine." Tony smiled.

"Bruce is talking to shield doctors now to see if they created the gas."

"Alright, keep us updated?" She asked Tony nodded. "Thanks Tony" Daisy said before switching off. She ignored the way her head thumped lightly after standing for a short period of time and moved to help the boys.

"Whats the plan here?" Bucky asked as he removed his own mattress from his bed and carried it to where they had positioned the other one. The matresses were good quality and built high so they were almost the same height as the couch cushions.

"I dont know about you but isolation and me dont mix"

"Says the girl on the run" Bucky says.

"Calling a kettle black there Buck" She replied swiftly with a cocky smile, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"She got ya there Buck" Steve said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Fair enough"

"We line these up to make one big bed and spend our solitude binge watching Netfix until our escape."

"You mean until Bruce clears us." Steve corrected her.

"Same difference." Daisy shrugged. "We've got the mattresses down, you boys grab the bedding, i will grab the food and no, im not cooking." Daisy said when Bucky Raised a hand to question her. She was quite willing to leaving the cooking to Clint. Daisy took their orders and then they all took a seat, using the couch until they were ready to lie down.

Their food was delivered through a slot in the wall, A dumb waiter or something Daisy thought before opening it to heavenly smells. They ate, having empty stomaches from sleeping too long and resettled back in their spots. Bucky sat behind Daisy and Fiddled with her hair while Steve pointed out inconsistencies in the 1930's based movie.

"Steve Rogers bad-mouthing American television" Daisy laughed.

Bucky Braided her hair back for her and she found herself leaning into his embrace, his gentle movements soothing the throbbing in her head. Her focuses on the Tv Drifts and she closed her eyes, Buckys arms moved to a more comfortable position around her waist as she leaned against him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulling her to sleep.

When her mind cleared and the throbbing returned, she drifted back to consciousness, sighing before looking around.

"You okay Doll?" Bucky asked from behind her, his chest rumbling ashe spoke. She nodded, noticing Steve already asleep on the matresses.

"Shoot, sorry" She whispered, pushing herself up gently, Bucky pulled her back down, holding tighter. She realized he wasnt fully awake and her heart fluttered in her chest as she watched his eyes droop.

Daisy Shifted slightly, t a more comfortable position on her side. Bucky war stretched out across the couch, Daisys Back against his chest. She rolled so that she remained in his grip as he drifted back to sleep, Dropping her head back on his chest. Her own eyes grew heavy as his heart beat against her cheek, the steady rhythm playing alongside the throb in her head.

"night buck" She exhaled as the weight of sleep over took her once more. Her hand rested on his chest as she allowed herself to sleep again, hoping the nightmares didnt return.

* * *

 **Authors note - Woah Cheesus! This got away from me, i love ot when that happens. Okay so this chapter is just over 10,000 words and i am not sorry. I had a plan and it expanded but actually made my overall idea work better so YAY. I had more but had to split it so ive started the next chapter, another Yay me thinks. ANyway, hope your likeing this, i thought it was past time we had some bonding with Daisy and Both soldiers.**

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW-

 **oh and feel free to review, i'll send you mental cookies! (thats imaginary cookies, Not crazy cookies, they sound slightly dangerous since im now picturing them with baby knives.) Okay i thought about that too much i g2g love you all!**

 **also... again. Do i write to much dialogue, like, should there be more descriptions or, what where am i at guys and gals?**

Side side note... Have you tried MILO? its australian and delicious and just great.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait i love you all!**

* * *

"Wait hold up" Daisy said, her forhead creasing as she wore a displeased expression. She held one hand up to pause the conversation. "They were trying to Drug me"

"Track you" Bruce corrected hesitantly, Daisy ignored him.

"More or less" Tony replied with an indifferent look, staring at the center of the table.

"well, do they know i was there?" She asked, eyes shifting between the group. "I took the building down"

"We've covered that." Clint said, "We told Shield that we had both Shuri and the the Hulk on mission with us."

"But now they know about Shuri, Did they already know or," Daisy wondered out loud, looking to Bucky specifically.

"They didnt but we asked first." He assured her, her shoulders sagged.

"You guys shouldnt have to do that." She argued "i dont want you guys to-"

"She offered, for one thing." Clint said, cutting of her words before she could continue.

"The truth will come out" Daisy said, voicing her fears. "What, What do we do then?" She asked.

"We will figure it out"

"When the time comes?" Daisy finished. "I dont like that im making you guys lie for me." She told them firmly. "Im fine keeping secrets on my own but, theres gotta be a way around this."

"Daisy" Natasha said sternly, "We take care of our own, you know that" Daisy held her stare, feeling her argument weaken before her shoulders dropped in surrender.

"The problem is," Steve said. "Once they know where you are, You'll be able to leave" Daisy pulled back from the group, confusion crossing her features.

"What do you mean, be able to leave?" She asked. "Im hardly a prisoner" Though, her current position kind of seemed to differ.

"But you still cant leave on your own." Tony explained. "If you were to go for a walk outside, in the city or even just outside the building. You would be open for shield to find you." Daisy had a mental Oh, moment.

"So, once they know where i am, you think they'd hunt me outright."

"I know Coulson wouldn't want to, wouldnt use lethal force if he could help it."

"I'd prefer it." She mumbled, Natasha smacked her upside the head, pushing her foreward. "Over getting taken back to shield." Daisy finished defensively, looking mildly offended by the hit.

"If shield took you in then we would come and get you." Clint Told her firlmy.

"The Point Is" Steve said. "If we tell Coulson where you are than shield could keep a closer eye on this area specifically and all it takes is one slip up for them to grab you," Daisy scoffed, pushing her feeling on the matter down.

"Pfft, you think i cant take a few agents down." She commented knowing that wasnt what they had meant but letting her words fly anyway.

"I think you cant take a few of those Dendro whatchit bullets," Sam muttered, the group agreed.

"Alright, fair point." Daisy caved. "But, I mean come on, Your the Avengers" She continued, gesturing around to each of them. "Cant you call dibbs or something?"

"Dibbs?" Bucky asked, looking dubious, Daisy sighed, eyebrows high as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, remember?" she said slowly.

"I remember Dibbs" Bucky Pouted. "Are you really suggesting we walk into Coulsons office and Just say, what exactly?"

"Hey DC, We found your Agent and now we called dibbs?'" She suggested, "I don't know you guys are the people in charge, Fancy it up." Clint looked like he was considering it.

"It doesnt work like that" Steve said somewhat sadly. Daisy sighed just as sadly.

"yeah, i know" She said, pouting as she dropped into her seat. "So whats the plan."

"We eat and deal with this tomorrow" Clint said, "Come on, suppers on" He lead the group from the room. Daisy waved to them before turning the screen off, turning Back to Bucky and Steve.

"Theyre gonna bring us some, right?" she asked. Steve smiled while bucky pouted, unhappy about their confeinment. Steve noticed too.

"You heard Bruce, he's gonna find out what this is and get us out as soon as possible." He said reassuringly. Bucky sighed and pushed himself to his feet looking strangely motivated.

"Well at least now that were Back at the compound You, might get to actually leave the building." He passed her on the way to the kitchen and Daisy turned to watch him slowly.

"Like, outside outside?" She asked Steve chuckled.

"Yes Outside outside." He agreed. "Tony has the whole place under surveliance on his personal server so no one can see whats going on without permission."

"You'd have the run of the place" Bucky finished, opening a packet of chips and turning to lean with his back against the bench. "After Tony checks the system and any protocalls needed to ensure you are kept under the radar."

Daisy played with the idea of being able to go where she wants outside of a single building. She had been underground so long with Shield that each mission was a breath of fresh air, she was by no means a nature girl who craved the outdoors but the freedom of it was nice.

"The WIFI range is pretty good" Bucky cooed, popping a chip in his mouth. Daisy smiled to herself at the thought.

"This doesnt mean im joining you boys for your morning runs" She said, waving a finger at them both. "Wanda told me what your like and NO thank you" They had tried to convince her to join them on more than one occasion but mornings are one thing, outdoor running in the morning, not happening. Plus the whole, not getting anywhere near the public eye.

"Fine" Bucky said with a pout. "But dont be surprised if Nat takes your Training outdoors" Daisy dropped onto the couch with a pout of her own, she never wins.

They milled around the room for a good half an hour before Dinner was brought up to them. They had spent the morning waiting for an update and Binge watching Netflix until Bruce finally called to say he had been in contact with shield and found that the gas (containing nano bytes) was non toxic and symptoms would pass within 72 hours. They were still locked up until he could determine whether or not it was contagious or would do any damage to their systems and cause any damage.

After their meal Steve and Bucky proceeded to describe the layout of the building to her, managing to pull up a hollographic image of the Base.

They showed her the section built for relaxing that housed the ameneties and bedrooms, Kitchen, game room, ect. They were unsure who was where anymore seeing as Tony had rebuilt and hadnt updated the placement simply labelling them as Bedrooms. She admired the detail that he put into the building for each member, Smirking at the sight of the roof, part set up for helicopter/ jet landing while the other was set up as an outdoor area for Clint who liked to be up high and Anyone else that wanted to clear their head.

"You have a beach?!" She asked when they showed her the full layout. "And a pool?" She laughed lightly. "Cool," She whispered, Narrowing her eyes to see what else there was.

Seperate Bungalos in case someone didnt want to stay in the building for some reason. Tennis court, garage underground quinjet hanger, Guest bungalos, Archery range, training rooms, plural. It seemed as if Tony had managed to fulfill each requirements anyone might have she turned her attention back to the boys.

"Why am i just now hearing about this place, I thought the tower was your main hub."

"You," Bucky said, "Have been living under a rock my dear" He winked at her and leaned back putting his feet up. Daisy smiled as she noticed his Captain America Socks and Bit her lip to keep from laughing. He did that, she noticed, wore Avengers merchandise casually.

"Its been under renovations for a few months now, plus, The Tower is our first Base" Steve said, Correcting Bucky who shrugged. "but the compound is more of a home, its Quieter too" The hologram expanded to show the full size including any surrounding Buildings, there were none outside of the Compounds lot. She liked the idea of Home, they had their own space away from the madness of the tower that was constantly swamped by groupies and Fans.

"Its like a miniature City out here" she commented.

"Dont let Tony hear you say that" Bucky laughed. "He'll want to name it something like Tonyville"

"Stark Town" Daisy suggested.

"TonyTopia" Steve Said. They all laughed at the suggestions.

"Its actually not too far from the actual city if we need to head that way for any reason." Steve told her. He was right the City was just out of the way to leave them in peace without being fully isolated.

"Gotta admit, Stark actual did a good job."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear it" Daisy smirked shooting him a look over her shoulder, he chuckled.

They moved Back to the Tv, Steve grabbed a book and Started sketching in it as they watched the movie. She looked over his shoulder from her spot on the couch. He sat on the floor with his back against the back of the couch and was just out of reach for her to make out what he was drawing from the angle she was sitting. She gave up when he shifted hunching over slightly, almost as if to hide the image, she smiled.

Bucky lied across the Mattresses with his head hanging off the side, presumably so he could see the tv. His hands tapping a beat on his stomach as he enjoys the show. Steve looked to him on occasion with an amused smile. Daisy sat up straighter, crossing her legs in her lap and sighing, bored of being locked up.

"Seeing as we beat you" Daisy said, looking at Steve who looked up hesitantly. "Does that mean Bucks stronger than you?" She asked. Steve quirked a brow, likely wondering where this question came from.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Who would win in a fight between you two?" Daisy asked, "Like a proper fight."

"Been there tested that" Bucky said, "Steve's the clear winner," He confirmed.

"Oh" Daisy said, not sure what to make of his tone, it seemed almost normal but had a distinct distance to it. Steve looked at his fried briefly but Buckys attention remained on the Tv. His random beat continuing as his hands patted his stomach.

"Well, technically, Im stronger" Steve said, "Buckys Faster though"

"Like running, or"

"Fighting, his movements are quicker," Steve said, Daisy narrowed her eyes at Bucky.

"You've been going easy on me" She told him, realizing that if he was too fast for captain America than his movements in training were likely very much slowed.

"Nothing personal" He said, She could hear the change to his tone, sure he was smirking now. She let out a breath with a pfft.

"Well, if your stronger, than how did you lose and dont tell me you let us win Mr Rogers because i will deck you" Steve laughed her threat off.

"I just really dont like push ups" Steve shrugged, "Buck does them for fun." Said man turned his head to grin at Daisy proudly.

"So, what did people do for fun 70 years ago" Daisy randomly asked uniterested in whatever was playing on the Tv.

Steve and Bucky turned to look at her. Bucky looked comedic in his position, trying to lift his head and turn at the same time. Daisy rolled her eyes and got up with a groan moving in front of the boys to turn the tv down She took a seat on the floor in front of it so that the boys wouldnt be forced to move to see her.

"Other than Fighting a war and Becoming 'Captain America'?!" Bucky said making a dramatic pose which looked on in his current position. "This Punk liked to pick fights with bullies in alleys" Bucky scoffed glaring at Steve.

"So, nothing's changed." Daisy guessed. Bucky gave her a sly smirk.

"Well, he's Bigger now"

"That help's" Daisy says in return, chuckling at the idea of Steve being Small.

"I didn't 'pick Fights'" Steve said defensivrly. "i just ended up in em"

"Oh," Bucky said cheerily, rolling onto his stomach. "listen to how much of a rebel he was" He started, "This punk used to write up fake inscription forms and go to each inscription post with a new Name and Birthplace each time." Daisy looked between them, drawing on her memory of 1940's laws.

"Is'nt that, Illegal?" She asked. Bucky Nodded Smugly, Steve blushed. "Mr Captain America breaking the Law, Impressive" she smiled, Steve continued to blush.

"And what of you, Seargent Barnes?" She asked suspisciously, "you seem overly excited to spill Steves secrets." Bucky shrugged and rolled back to his previous position on his back.

"Science fairs were always popular in Bucks mind." Steve said, shooting a sneaky look at Bucky who pursed his lips.

"he had a flying car, Does Tony have a flying car?" Bucky Said dramatically. Daisy thought of Lola, wanting to tell Bucky, to see his expression, but voted against it, deciding it might be bittersweet with the situation.

"He has a flying suit" Steve said.

"Several" Daisy corrected brightly. Bucky shrugged.

"Doesnt count, not a car."

"What about the helicarrier, Big flying boat" Daisy suggested, Steve nodded and gestured to Bucky whe Smirked lazily.

"Not. A. Car" He said, Daisy rolled her eyes and Steve shoved him.

"Fine, Science Fairs. What else?" She asked curiously, turning to Steve, seeing as how Bucky seemed to be silent.

"oh Dancing, he took all the girls dancing" Steve replied proudly.

"ha, new it" Daisy cheered, swallowing the hint of jealously that rose. "Thought he'd be a ladies man" She said to Steve, giving Buck a told you so look. He rolled his eyes.

"I took friends dancing" He clarified.

"must of had a lot of friends" Daisy said, Steve chose not to include his input, turning back to his Book.

"So, Science, Dancing, Breaking the Law and Back alley Fighting?" Daisy said, ensuring she heard everything right, Bucky nodded proudly, more to Steves things than his own.

"Cap" She continued, "You sound like more of a rebel than Buck does."

"Thank you" Bucky said, he seemed to always get pegged as the bad boy while Steve got the patriotic role model shtick.

"Its not my Fault" Steve argued, sighing. "What about you, Hobbies?" He asked turning the question on her.

"No fair, i Wanted to hear more about you two."

"Tit for tat" Steve said, Daisy gasped dramatically as if offended, placing a hand on her chest softly.

"No need for the language Steve" She said with a direct smile. "im kidding but you used that phrase wrong" She informed him, waving him off when he gave her a confused look.

"My hobbies included Hacking and running from the authoroties." She shrugged, leaning back in her spot. "Not much has changed actually" Bucky wore a soft smile and she wondered if he was going to go down the sympathy or pity road.

"Rebel" He whispered with a mischivious smirk. She grinned back, relieved the conversation didnt bomb because of her sad past.

"Seems Your the most inocent of the three Bucky, Unless you had some secret, Illegal hobbies in the 40s?"

"Nope" He said, popping the P. "I was a Model citizen" He grinned. Steve scoffed but didn't expand on it.

"Good behaviour puts you at the top of the list, I'll go seconds because Steves A gentleman and, Ladies first" Daisy said sweetly, Steve Chuckled. "Then its Agreed, Steve has to fetch snacks, Bucky can choose the movie and I'll fix the Bedding."

The boys shared a smile, and Bucky looked over at her suspisciously.

"Why do i feel like you got the easy job?" He asked, she forced her grin down.

"you dont know enough about modern ways to understand" She said lightly, getting to her feet. Bucky spat out a laugh and Steve got to his feet.

"Im, not getting involved." he said, Turning towards the kitchen. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and remained in his spot.

"Gotta move so i can fix the Bed Buck" She said pointedly. He shrugged and Daisy licked her lips slowly at the cheeky smile he wore.

Daisy Leaned down, hands on her knees so her Face was closer to his, not able to take him seriously in his upside down position. It reminded her of some rom com she had seen where some masked man hung upside down from the side of the building and the love interest kissed him in thanks for saving her smirked at her and She chewed her lip, Re focusing on the matter at hand.

"Would you rather do it?" She asked,

"No, im alright" He said, "It's your job, as Second best"

"Fine" She said, Straightening slowly. He watched her go before dropping his head back down to hang off the edge.

Daisy climbed onto the side of the bed and gathered the blankets in her hands, Standing on the mattress with the intent to flip Bucky off when she pulled the blankets. She didnt count for his weight as the blankets hardly moved, Bucky however, rolled over chuckling at the attempt.

"Thats not fair" She whined, trying again.

"Sorry Doll" he chuckled, "Thats -Ooof" He gasped as she landed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. Daisy hadnt had time to squeal as her foot slipped on the slippery material of the matress when she tried to tug at the blankets again, Barely having time to Curse Tony for the Silk sheets. She hit Bucky in the chest with her elbows as she fell, landing across his chest.

She groaned and flipped her hair out of her face, the rise and fall of Buckys chest beneath her made it hard to get her barings.

"oops" She said, a chuckle escaping as she spoke, Bucky had a pained expression on his face from the impact. "I'd appologise but this was your fault so-" His groan turned to a laugh and he rolled out from under her, ungraciously sliding of the bed, a hand on his chest.

"Ow, but fair?" He asked, shaking his head. "1 point Daisy" She chuckled.

"Oh no, If we're keeping score than i definately have way more points than that" Daisy complained.

"Ha" He replied, moving in front of the Tv. "Quarentine rules" He said, Waving a finger at her, She squinted at it, Sittig up. "Board gets wiped."

"So theres a board?" She said curiously, A smirk playing on her lips.

"Its In the Confereance room" Steve said matter of factly, "We have a point system for everyone" he informed her, Placing the drinks on the table before helping Daisy with the bedding.

"Wait, what?" She asked, "Why havent i heard of this yet?" She looked between them.

"You have to have a certain amount of points to be able to 'unlock the privilege' of knowing about the system" Bucky said dramatically wiggling his fingers in Steves direction.

"He's just mad that Tony came up with the rules." Steve said, "And you did deserve that by the way" Steve said, gesturing to Buckys injury, He pouted.

"thanks and is that wise?" Steve shrugged to Daisy. "you guys are riddiculous" She commented, tossing pillows into place as Steve straightened the sheet, Bucky sitting on the floor, arms resting across his knees as he watched them.

"Must be why you fit in so well" Bucky retorted, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

"What are we watching?" Steve asked, moving back to the Kitchen to grab the snacks.

"uh, Moana?" Bucky suggested, frasing it as a question.

"Sure" Daisy said, liking how much the Avengers loved Disney movies, princesses no less.

"First" Steve said. "Bruce sent a message to let us know that the Gas definately wasnt Toxic, but" He said, Daisy sighed, Always a but. "If you still feel any symptoms you have to remain down here."

"So if we dont feel sick, we can leave quarentine?" Daisy asked, to clarify. Steve nodded.

"Well then im Fucked" Bucky said, Climbing into his spot. Daisy pursed her lips. Her mind whirring slightly, he hadnt complained of feeling i'll for a while and he didnt seem to be showing sign but then, neither did she.

"Me too" She said.

"That makes three" Steve confirmed, Taking his spot on the couch. Daisy Lay at the end of the bed. "Alright, how do you feel?" he asked, pulling out a tablet and clicking into the camera to record them. Daisy jumped in front of it, stealing Buckys visual.

"Hi all!" She grinned, "Get well gifts are encouraged" Buckys shoved her out of the way playfully, both chuckling as she rolled away.

"Headache, Nightmares and nausea" Bucky said, listing his symptoms, Daisy pouted as the camera turned to her, she rolled her eyes before recounting her symptoms.

"Headache, Nightmares and, whats that weird feeling where you know you feel sick but cant place why cause i've got that." Steve raised a brow but didnt answer, turning the screen on himself.

"Seems like were all experiencing the same thing, Let us know if there are any updates we're just watching a movie." Steve said before clicking off, He sent it to Bruce and Tony.

"Good?" Bucky asked, Steve nodded but got up, placing his tablet on the table and returning with his art set, resuming his position on the couch.

Daisy watched the movie for the most part, getting distracted from time to time by Steves drawing or Bucky's shuffling.

"Hey" she said softly, moving closer to Bucky so she didnt have to talk to loud, "What was in that box?" She asked quietely, leaning towards Bucky. He turned to her curiously.

"What box?"

"From yesterday, you brought the ice cream up and there was-"

"Oh yeah that," He looked around suddenly before his eye caught something where his empty bed was. He stood up wordlessly and Daisy shuffled into his spot, leaning over the arm of the chair to watch him.

Steve chuckled behind her and she turned to him. "Your so curious" He said, politely.

"The word is Nosy Cap" She corrected him, knowing she was often too nosy. Bucky returned with the container, handing it to her, she shuffled to sit on the arm of the Chair so that Bucky could have his seat back. He took it, Placing her legs over his lap.

Daisy gave him a look before opening the container, Watching him as he purposely watched the tv. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the items before pulling one out.

"Magnets?" She asked in disbelief, her grin wide. He nodded once, proudly. "Why magnets?" He shrugged and she leaned forward hesitantly placing one on his metal arm, it stuck and Buckys grin slipped through.

"Just how many of these do you have?"

"A few"

"Are they all Avengers?" She asked, noting that each one was in reference to an avenger, with their sayings or signature colours. Just like the way he wore Avengers merch around the tower.

"No, I have cute animal ones too" Daisy grinned at the idea.

"No fair, you never showed me them?"

"You never asked to see them."

"I didnt know" she argued, he shrugged. "Why magnets?"

"Theyre fun, makes the arm, less threatening" She eyed him up and down getting an idea. She placed the magnets back in the box and placed it on the bed.

"Steve?" She said sweetly, He looked up curiously. "can i borrow a marker?" She asked, he nodded before going back to his book. Daisy carefully leaned across bucky before returning, placing the markers in his lap and saying, You choose a colour. He didnt question her, simply handing her a blue marker and shifting she th she had better access to his arm. She grinned as she started drawing on his metal arm, Tongue poking out in concentration.

Bucky handed her another colour once she capped the Blue and went back and forth until her wrist got tired and she returned the Markers to Steves set. Relaxing on Buckys other side and Watching the end of the movie together.

They watched Lilo and stitch next. Bucky got up to use the bathroom at one point and returned with a bright grin on his face. He thanked her for the Drawings, obviously having a look at the art done, she smiled back proudly before snuggling into his side, Steve, once again, moving to the end of the bed to sleep.

* * *

She was shaking when she woke, a cool sweat running down her back as she returned to the world. She opened her eyes slowly as she woke up, looking around yet afraid to move. There was a warm hand brushing up and down her arm and she foccused on it, matching her breathing to the movements. The warm body beside her and she shifted slightly, fammiliar with Buckys touch as she saught comfort. It was a few minutes before she finally looked up, unsure wether she had woken him from his sleep with her movements. His eyes were open, watching her.

He had his metal arm on the armrest of the couch, his cheek cupped in his hand as he used it to prop his head up, eye's watching her. He didnt ask her if she was okay, knew better than to assume she would be and not wanting to force her to lie to him for his own comfort, which he knew she would do. His lip quirked a bit after their eyes met.

"Did i wake you?" She asked softly. He shook his head gently.

"Was already awake" he said, Her brows creased.

"Nightmare?" He nodded at that. "Want to talk about it?" He shrugged lightly, his hand ghosting over arm pleasantly.

"Same as last time, you?"

"The," She swallowed, liftling her head to gesture to the spot being her ear. "The Fitz thing, with the-"

"Its okay, i understand" He said softly, his hand moving to rub her back sing she had turned slightly. His eyes lingered on that spot and she ran her hand over it once more. He looked hesitant but spoke anyway. "can i," he wasnt sure how to ask "See?" he finished, his brows knit close together, his expression soft. Daisy chewed her lip but nodded, turning slightly and moving her hair out of the way. His breath was warm on the back of her neck and she jumped when his hand pressed lightly beneath it.

"Sorry" He said drawing back.

"No its okay, it was just a suprise." She reassured him, He moved back to his position, looking closely at the discoloured skin, wondering how someone could even consider doing this to Daisy. He had the urge to kiss her pain away but held back, his arm sliding back to her arm so she could return to her position tucked into his side.

"Do you have nightmares often?" He asked after a small silence.

"Occasionally," She admitted. "Not as often, or as bad since you brought me to the tower, but still on the odd night ill wake up shaking." She couldnt see his expression as she spoke, looking down at her hands instead.

"Always the, Fitz, Thing?" He asked carefully. She shook her head.

"no it varies" She said, Finding it easy to talk about her nightmares to him, who she was aware had been through a lot himself. "I did some darker things when i first left shield and it tends to haunt me." She admitted. "Add that to the Dead mother trying to kill me and best friend cutting into me and i get a whole range of nightmare to choose from." he gave her a sad smile, his arm circling her to bring her closer. She embraced his warmth, once again thankful for the heat that super soldiers carried.

"You meantioned not having nightmares for a while, howd you stop them?" She asked him curiously, Watching his face. His lip quirked sadly and Daisy turned a little. He took a deep breath, reajusting himself before answering her.

"They come and go," He said. "They did stop for a while when i got settled at the tower, and when they started again well they lessened after a while. I was actually fine with them for a while, they served as a sort of alarm for me." He explained. "I would wake up, get my head straight and head to Brooklyn." He was smiling softly as Daisy watched him.

"Five minutes with you and any thought of them was gone." Daisy blushed, her smile soft and happy before it switched to a confused frown.

"But that wasnt that long ago" Daisy said.

"A few months now" Bucky Argued.

"You said you hadnt had nightmares in-"

"Stevie worries" Bucky said, cutting her off. "If i told him everytime i had a bad dream then he'd end up losing sleep trying to figure out how to fix em" He shrugged. "I hardly notice them anyway"

"So you still have nightmares, on a daily basis."

"Nightly, and No, They just pop up every now and then if something gets triggered."

"Why didnt you say somethinng to someone else?"

"Have you told anyone about yours, Apart from Tash?"

"How'd you know That Nat knows"

"Tash knows everything, she knows when i have em so she'll know when you do too"

"I didnt want to burdon anyone" She admitted, knowing they would make her talk about it and give her sympathetic looks.

"Daiz" He said softly.

"I know i know, not a burdon" She smiled softly. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Aint that the truth." He replied, she chuckled lightly and allowed him to pull her back in to his side. She shifted a bit to get comfortable and chewed her cheek, debating wether or not to ask the question at the back of her mind. Bucky exhaled.

"When i was under hydras control" Bucky Said after a light sigh. He brought her closer as he spoke, using her as a sort of protection from his own past. "After Steve recognised me on the Bridge, he triggered something and i Started remembering him." He said.

"On the Train, Falling, not great memories but he was there. They tried to Shock it out of me and it sort of worked until i had to face him on the helicarrier" Daisy swallowed, istening intently. "He was my mission so i used everything i had to take him down. He took two bullets anda knife in the shoulder and still managed to take me down at full strength." He explained.

"I was only able tto get close to taking him out" His voice strained at the words and he took a moment before he continued. "I got trapped and he helped me out, i had used that against him and he was weakened, on top of that he straight up refused to Fight me. Said something that triggered more memories and i was Daized long enough to let him slip when the carrier crashed. I fished him out and went on the run after that." His arms relaxed a little around her, she placed her hand over his.

"Thats how i know Steves Stronger" He said, Daisy nodded gently. "And thats what some of the nightmares are about, What ould have happened if i didnt stop, if i managed to kill Steve then and there" He said, voice hollow as his attention drifted to the blond sleeping at the other end of the bed.

"Honestly." Daisy said. "You would probably be under Hydras control still." He Nodded lightly, his eyes dark at the idea. The Idea of it hurt, of Bucky stuck under hydras control with no clue of who he was, Used for evil on Hydras behalf.

"If i hadnt been Saved by Flash than i would have had a hand in Destroying the world with a biochemical made from my blood on a quest to make inhumans." Daisy said, trying to cheer him up. She frowned at the thought, Chewing her lip.

"Guess its good to have someone having your back" Bucky said.

"In more ways than one" She said. "I mean, Id freeze if you didnt have my back. Letting me use you as a human furnace" She joked, His face brightened slightly and Daisys chest lifted.

"Ah, Sacrifices must be made" He mocked. She chuckled lightly and let him pull her closer. She was almost sitting his lap at this point.

They switched the Tv Back on, Turning the volume down so as to not wake Steve, and fell asleep fifteen minutes into Friends.

* * *

Bruce was down the Next morning with the team. Daisy and the others had woken and Showered already, Watching another season of friends as they waited for news. The Door opened to A distractetd Scientist followed by some rowdy assassins, an excitable Witch, Sarcastic soldier and Cheerful Billionaire.

"And here we see the super soldier in their natural- Is that Friends?" Tony said, His cheerful Sarcasm cut short as he bounced over to join them. Jumping onto the couch as Joey walked onscreen. Daisy grinned, Steve shook his head.

She bounced out of her seat on the Back of the couch and Moved towards some of her Favorite Avengers.

"Hey!" she said as she pulled Natasha, Clint and Wanda Into a hug. Missing Sam who had also jumped onto the couch to watch the show. "Are we Free to go?" She asked hopefully. They hugged her back tightly. She missed thier unique smells, Is that weird? she wondered, pulling away.

"Yes you're free to go." Clint said, Natasha gestured towards the couch where the rest of the group had taken up their spots. She rolled her eyes as she smiled, moving to join them before Natasha continued.

"Bruce Talked to a few people and eventually turned back to Shield again. They Claim they hadnt had time to Mark the facility as clear but, then i spoke to them." She smirked. "They were Laying a trap for any potential Hydra agents within Shield because the gas held Nanotrackers they could Trace to the agents or offenders. It was non toxic because of the risk of civillian inhalation if they were too stumble across the site."

"They also hoped to find you" Clint said. Bucky and Steve were listening to but the others were distracted by the Tv. "They seem to be dealing with something, they didnt disclose what, but they figured out you werent using your powers in order to avoid them. They would know you wouldnt give up on taking down hydra, correct?" Daisy nodded.

"They likely hoped youd trip the Gas and they would be able to Track you to a safe location where they could grab you."

"What are they dealing with, any idea?" Bucky asked, noting how Clint sort of glossed over that. He gave Nat a look but it was Wanda that stepped forward.

"They Claim there has been a development on one of the last cases you worked on that they knew you would be interested in helping them with." Daisy scoffed.

"the last thing i worked on?" She said, thinking of the Destroyer of worlds program. "Thats either the Destroyer of worlds thing or the search for a cure"

"Can you tell us about them, so we know wether or not we will need to intervene?" Natasha asked. She had a relaxed stance, wearing Jeans and a loose sweater that Daisy was sure belonged to Clint.

"Can we have breakfast first?" Daisy asked with a tight smile. "Maybe pancakes?" Natashas lip twitched upward and she jestured to the door. Wanda Switched the TV off, earning a groan from the group. Tony being the Loudest.

"Ya know, We could start a friends Marathon" Daisy suggested, lagging behind to wait for Tony. He brightened.

"Your Brilliant Mini me" He said. He looped his arm in hers and dragged her forth to catch up with the group.

Clint Made breakfast with Sams help while Tony set up the sound and video system, ensuring he had each episode of friends in the best quality. He also ordered in a bunch of friends merchandise which she was far from complaining about. Natasha and Wanda were going over everything they had missed while in quarantine with missions and the generall ruckus in the house. It had been pretty Quiet recently, They had a call from Wakanda to Say SHuri wanted to visit, upset at her trip being cut short last time, due to some family business they had been forced to return home for. Natasha told her she would pass the message on and Talk her brother into Visiting.

Daisy grinned at the idea.

Natasha also explained how the knew facility was different from the tower. For one thing, less floors. Tony had installed a training room that would withstand a hit from a supersoldier, Iron man suit, Hulk, and hopefully her powers. He also went over the system to make sure she was still off the radar and added her room in. The common room was similar to the one at the tower but more cozy than the sleek design at the tower.

The Beach was close, Bungalows were scattered around the grounds as well as a tennis court, Pool, Shooting range for guns and Arrows. Obstacle courses and a fully equipped gym. There was more but Natasha assured her that shed see it all eventually.

Tony had also added a few surprises to the facility since Daisy joined the group. He had set up a laser tag Range and other games that he refuse to disclose to anyone. She was going to hack his server later to get a sneak peak, She whispered such to Nat and Wanda who smiled mischievously in response. Tony gave them a side glance but didt question them.

Clint and Sam delivered the pancakes to the Table and everyone took their seat. It was odd, at this new place. The seats were sturdier, the Table more wholesome. It really did seem more homely, even if she had grown used to the sleek chairs and fancy furniture, This was, Comfort over appearance.

They continued to talk in Groups. Steve and Bucky getting their updates from Sam and Tony as Clint Joined Daisys group. Bruce giving his imput when required. As Clint moved to his seat he paused to tug on one of Daisy's Braids. Her hair was mostly in loose waves with a few different Braids scattered through.

"Cute" He said with a teasing smile, She pulled a face at him which he laughed off. Her hand moved to the Braid, smoothing it down.

"I like them" Wanda said, "They suit you."

"Thanks, The boys had a braid off this morning" Daisy chuckled. "Bucky won"

"of course he did" Tony said, Interrupting his own conversation to join theirs. "Look at what he has to work with."

"Thats what i said" Steve laughed. Bucky looked proud.

"Braiding someone elses hair is a whole nother game Tony" Natasha told him. He rolled his eyes but didnt disagree.

"Okay but still, You cant tell me he has never Braided that?"

"Once or twice" Bucky admitted, "I was actually thinking about cutting it" He admitted, running his hands through the loose Waves. Daisy Tilted her head to the side trying to imagine him with shorter hair. Her mind went to the Imag he had from the 40s when he and Steve were in the Army. He had suited short hair so she wasnt against the idea, but she also enjoyed the look he had now.

"I was thinking that too" Daisy thought, Eyes went to her and she realised she was thinking out loud. "uh," She reached a hand about chin high and made a cutting motion. "Hasnt been short in a while."

There was an assortment of faces staring at her, perhaps deciding whether or not they liked the idea.

"I was thinking about a change" Natasha said, "Blonde sounds interesting"

"Noo" Daisy whined, receiving an amused expression from Daisy. "i like the red" She pouted, Nat chuckled.

"Oh Mishka" She laughed softly, gently placing her hand on Daisys cheek.

After Breakfast They moved to the Conference room where Tony had the Files they had ont her Placed. Daisy picked one up and flicked through it, nodding before dropping it back into the box.

"Cool" She said, "Most of that was true."

Everyone too a seat and Tony pulled up the last files they had on her. Daisy pulled Faces as other files shuffled past, familliar faces and Names appearing and Disappearing quickly.

"Okay the last thing we have It the Destroyer of worlds Program which was Marked as Closed." Tony said, Bringing up the Folder. She glanced over it, assuring that it was true, most of it was but she noticed something off. There was a section on Casualties from the Day they had found the machine but there were no names or cause of deaths, just something about Fatalities.

"I worked two cases before leaving but one was off books" Daisy said, leaning foreward in her seat. "Can you bring up whatever you have on the centipede serum and my Mother." Tony looked hesitant for a second but did as she asked. The rest of the group was quiete, allowing her to talk at her own pace.

"as i told You, Coulsons Dying, or was Dying. The fact that he's walking around means something changed." Daisy said. "Remember how he was Killed by Loki?" Se asked. The group Nodded, except for Wanda and Bucky who hadnt been there.

"Well, we worked with a guy that went by the Name ghost rider. Coulson had his powers for a while but because of it, whatever had been keeping him alive was burned out. He had an infection from lokies staff that was killing him. He hid it for a long time before it caught up to him and he couldnt hide it anymore. May and i Decided he wasnt allowed to Die on us and started looking for a cure." She explained.

"Finally, we found what we had hoped was a solution. I got my hands on a few vials of the Centipede serum, which had been perfected a while back, Before we shut the program down. That Mixed with my mothers Dna would have, hopefully healed him. Dont ask me how i checked with Fitzsimmons and they said it was plausible" She tond them. They looked hesitant, with the information in front of them on the serum and her mothers powers but didnt voice any concerns.

"That was the last mission i went on but it was off book. I had been escorting some people to safehouses, Got what Coulson would need to be saved and sent that back on the Jet while i made myself scarce." She paused for a moment. "The last official case was when we found the Machine."

Tony pulled up the correct file for them all to see. She let them look it before Talking again.

"Fitz had broken out of his cell at the base with Yoyo and Simmons help. They went to find the machine and we followed, after returning from a rescue mission."

"Rescue?"

"We got Coulson Back from Hale, A teammate got shot and we rushed back to base so Simmons could operate but she wasnt there" Daisy said bitterly. "Another agent operated and he came out of it okay." They seemed to nod at this.

"May and i went after Hale but she gave herself up when we got there. Told us her daughter had Taken off and now held our scientists hostage. We let her show us the way and Confronted the Girl."

"Her daughter Hydra too?" Steve asked curiously.

"Not anymore" Daisy said, her eyes distant for a second as the memory flashed across her vision. "Ruby was a trained killer, raised to be the destroyer of worlds, it was her only purpose. SO, when she heard her mother suggest me for the program instead she must have snapped, took off with another hydra agent, Planning to take the gravitonium for herself." The group seemed to be following along so far.

"We got there To late, she was already in the Machine, Screaming to make it stop. She only took in 8% of the gravitonium but she was already very powerful. She accidentally caved the over agents skull in when she touched his cheek." Her eyes felt damp and she blinked a few times, clearing her throat.

"This would be another reason why i left by the way." Daisy pointed out. "I Tried to talk Ruby Down, she couldnt control the power she had very well and she started to panic. We got Fitzsimmons out and i sent may with them while i Tried to get Ruby to calm down. It was working, she turned her anger on me breifly but her mother talked her out of it. She was close to relaxing, she was frazzled and their were Voices in her head from the gravitonium." Daisy sighed.

"She was a Kid, she was just doing what she had been taught, Raised to be."

"You took her out?" Tony asked gently. Daisy shook her head.

"No, i was getting through to her." She felt her face go cold, her eyes Dark. "YoYo Killed her" There was a soft gasp from Wanda and Mixed expressions from the others.

"She assumed that she had saved the world by Killing Ruby. Im honestly not sure, it could have been revenge for all i know. Even if elana doesnt seem like the type." Daisy said. "She also doesnt seem the type to slit a teenagers throat."

"So those deaths on the report."

"Lies, coverups whatever you want to call it. I did the exact thing when i Changed, Broke Windows and Lights, Shook the plane more than once."

"Hey" Wanda Said, Grabbing her hand tightly. "Its over" Daisy Nodded, glad she hadnt said its okay, she didnt need that.

"okay" SOmeone said after a silence. "So which case would they possibly think youd want to help with?"

"Not the cure, Coulson wouldnt go to this length to find me to cure him, he was against us looking in the first place." Daisy told them.

"So, theres been a development in the Destroyer of worlds program then." Natasha said.

"I wouldnt be suprised, They dont exactly know how to leave well enough alone." Daisy replied, an eery feeling settling in her chest, dreading whatever it was that was happening.

"I'll Reach out again, see if they will tell us or ask for help" Nat told her, Standing from her seat. Daisy nodded but remained seated, thinking through any reason why she may be needed on the case other than being turned into a weapon.

Something nagged at the back of her mind, telling her that she shouldnt worry about coulson, he wouldnt put her in the machine, wouldnt turn her into that person. She resolved to hacking SHield later, to check up on the machine and her former collegues.

Wanda Dragged her out of the room and Upstairs to her Bedroom where she made tea. Natasha joined them after an hour or so, her Shield call being a bust. They decided to show Daisy around the Facility now that she was able to g outside, thats the first place they explored. Steve and Bucky had Talked Sam into joining them on a run after being locked up for two days. The Cliff overlooking the beach was a beautiful sight, as was the laser tag arena with customizable weapons. The Tennis court and pool were decent sizes, The gym had large windows to let the light in and The archery range was massive. She caught sight of Clint in the distance as they passed, moving quickly as he fired shot after shot.

The Training room Tony had built was large and almost round, high walls with mats over the floor to break anyones fall. It looked suitable for one on one matches.

"Try it out" Tony said Spooking her. Daisy jumped and spun around to find tony and Bruce looking at the same tablet as they entered the room.

"on what?" Daisy asked, looking for a target, the room was practicaly bare. Tony tapped away at his tablet and a wall popped open, depositing Targets, carried by drones that reminded her of the Dwarves. She let them get some distance before squaring her shoulders.

"Pull" Tony cheered, something shot from the Drone and Daisy eyes followed it, hand shooting out and directing a Quake in its direction. The object burst to pieces and Daisy smiled. "Very cool" Tony Said. "what else you got?" He challenged her.

Daisy threw a grin at him Turning back to Face Wanda and Nat.

"Shall we?" SHe asked the two. Natasha quirked her lip.

"One on one, i want to see how your skills compare when you add your powers." Natasha said, She moved to stand by Tony and Bruce who were watching patiently. patient Tony was weird.

"After you" Wanda said, shedding her jacket. They took their positions, Squaring up, both wearing challenging grins.  
Daisy struck first, Hitting low with a light Quake to knock Wanda off her feet. Wanda saw this coming and used her own power to fly above it. Daisy had only seen wanda fly a few times on missions and it was cooler every time. Daisy rolled out of the way of a red blast of energy and Wanda swooped in for a hit. Daisy raised her hand as she came out of the roll, Quaking Wanda Backwards.

She caught herself before she hit the ground and Grinned excitedly, Enjoying the Challenge. Daisy felt the same, it was always different when she fought with her powers. They switched to hand to hand combat for a while before returning to their power Play. Daisy aimed low, sweeping Wandas feet from under her while wanda went high, Catching Daisys hands before they could get close enough to make contact.

Wanda eventually tried to take the high ground, literally, she flew halfway to the roof and dodged Daisys Blows. In return Daisy Grinned wildly, foccusing her power downward and Blasting herself off the ground. Letting go long enough to send a blast at Wanda who was caught off guard by her move. Wanda took the hit and tumbled down, hitting the soft wall with a light thud before slowing her decent with her power. Daisy tumbled down, half slowing her fall before rolling out of the landing. She pulled a face at the force of the landing but quickly got to her feet. Wanda caught her in a hug, laughing merrily.

"That was so fun" She said, her voice bubbly. Daisy felt the same and Nodded her head, turning to Tony And Nat after a moment.

"Any Damage?" Daisy asked, reffering to the room.

"Not a mark, no trace of any quakes, were all good." He said "That, was fantastic"

They ended the day around three oclock, Starting a friends marathon in the home theatre from episode one since Steve and Bucky were yet to watch it all.

* * *

 **Authors note: LAte i know im terrible n the other hand, the next chapter is around ten thousand words and... interesting hehehe. Review please i love to hear what you think and it spurrs the writing onwards.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: is this it? the big lead up, the finale, the whole kebang... Shebang... which one is it? who knows, read on my friendly readers and please review! More at the end, enjoy!  
**

* * *

They had stayed up well past midnight watching Friends. Bucky and Steve were enjoying the comedy and back and forth between the characters. Daisy was just glad to be free from quarentine. Not that it had been horrible, she was locked up with the supersoldier,s who were interesting and fun to be around. Thats another thing she was glad of, getting to know them better in a sort of one on one way. Steve had shown her some of his drawings when Bucky was in the bathroom or getting changed. He was good, like really good. He hesitantly let her look through his book and she got the sense that what he drew was special, she understood why as she carefully flicked through the pages when he got up to make fresh drinks.

Almost every page was covered with multiple pictures, filling up any blank space, she wondered if it was an old habit, maybe trying to make the book last as long as possible. She wondered if books were to expensive when he was younger and he couldnt afford multiple, she made a note to look into it, her curiosity pestering her.

He drew pictures of places he had been, Stakeouts and Missions were marked with a date, catching a team member sleeping while he was on watch. There were also pictures of buildings she wasnt fammiliar with, parks and People milling about. The ones that caught her attention first were the Drawings of the team, nothing too extravagant about what they were doing but the detail and the way he had captured their features had her pausing to give the images the attention they deserved.

She found one Of Natasha, her hair about shoulder length, arms crossed over her chest as she presumably watched someone near Steve, her eyes looking off to the side. Tony in a lab, or, no he was on a Helicarrier she thought. Not having been on one before but she had seen the schematics and images so she could imagine, his background looked similar to what she had seen.

The pictures of Bruce were always calm, thats what he was, a calm presence, even with the anger he was so concerned about unleashing on everyone. There were odd pictures of Clint in different spots. He was always high up which was normal, but Steve had added small details to make his perch look more like a nest, She laughed at that, random twigs and straw littered around his feet. Wanda was smiling softly in her favorite image, Staring at Someone with a hot drink in her hand, Steam drifting around the rim. Her hair was braided into a loose french braid that hung gracefully over her shoulder. Sam was cheering in the one Daisy Favoured, Standing behind the couches, she suspected someone had just won at mario cart or some other game, the couches sketched quickly to show his position but not enough to know who sat in them.

Maria, Fury, Pepper, other agents he had worked with, they were sketched out quicker, lightly and less detailed. She saw a light sketch of Peggy carter and noticed the page looked different, she traced a hand over the page before moving on, realising they were likely marks from tears.

Steve drew Bucky different ways. As The brother he knew in the fourties, at the front of the book. His hair was shorter and he wore a soldier uniform in one, a smirk on his face as if he were hiding an amusing secret. The newer of them were as the winter soldier, she got a shiver by how well Steve had managed to catch a glint in his eye that she barely recognised. There was an image where he wore a cold expression, eyes dark. They vaugely reminded her of her own eye when she had first left shield, it always disturbed her how empty they had looked during that time, her eyes had been messy from wearing makeup day after day, not bothering to wipe it off, rather adding to it when it faded to much. His hair looked a mess around his face, defensive position telling her this was him before he recognised Steve. The newest ones had Bucky Smiling, Training with Nat, Running with Sam and, she squinted her eyes at the sketches of him with her. She was curled into his side asleep and he had a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her. Another one caught a similar image but vice versa with Buckys head in her lap, his eyes closed as daisys fingers raked through his hair gently. She remembered that from the night before, they had Fallen asleep like that.

She turned and Smiled up at the incredibly talented, sneaky blond.

"These are incredible" She told him honestly, He smiled back at her almost nervously. She flipped the page and Found one of her and Bucky sparring, she examined the detail of it, admiring the detail an the way Steve had captured her determination. She wore a high ponytail with a tank top mirroring Buckys Captain America tank, his own hair in a bun, a few tendrils loose in front. He looked amused. She ran a hand over the drawings lightly, Steve got each angle and detail, including Daisys Scar on her shoulder. He noticed her staring and Quickly removed the book from her grasp when he heard the shower switch off. Placing it with the rest of his art supplies before Bucky exited the Bathroom.

She found they were both good at poker but Steve had a tell. She won at Uno while Steve won at go Fish. Overall, she was glad she had some time with them. After the first few hours of Friends Daisy ordered food, the rest of the group leaving it up to her since they were so engrossed in the show, She ordered some Pizzas with Garlic bread and chips and Had them brought up for the team when they arrived. Eating around the Tv since they were on a good episode and refused to pause the Tv.

The next Day, after they all dragged themselves out of bed. Natasha laid out the Schedual for the next few days. Thank the heavens she decided to give Daisy an extra day off after Quarantine.

Daisy helped Clint Make breakfast after her sound sleep on the couch, cuddled between Natasha and Wanda. The general chatter picked up as usual, Mission talk with news updates as well as any technological improvements Tony had thought of for anyones suits. Speaking of updates, They had arranged a day for Shuri and her brother to visit again, now that they were at the compound they were more likely to be able to visit since they wouldnt have to land their jet in the middle of new york. Bucky grinned at the news, as did Natasha, excited for a rematch against Okyo. Daisy looked foreward to showing Shuri how well the gauntlets worked, missing out last time since SHuri and T'challa were called home early.

"hey" Daisy said, Swallowing a mouthful of Pancakes before continuing. She smacked Bucky lightly on his shoulder to get his attention, Cutting off his conversation with Sam on, something, she really hadnt been listening.

"What's the Chance of talking Shuri Onto my team for the next round?" Daisy asked, lowering her voice so that the rest of the group might not hear. She shot a shifty look at Steve to see if he heard but he made no indication that he had.

"Next round of?" Bucy asked, He was Turned towards Sam still but turned his head to the side Casually to talk.

"the next game, I was thinking Laser Tag, Nat showed me the new set up Tony had installed." Daisy explained.

"Tony has Lazers?" Bucky asked, "Im not suprised but, you want to use them in a game?" Daisy huffed remembering how uninformed the soldiers were on modern games.

"Not real lazers Buck, though Stark probably could, Yeah actually i just gonna have to make sure he hasnt used real lasers cause that'd be, Dangerous." Daisy admitted, making a mental note to ask Tony later, After she had recruited her team. "But normal laser tag isnt real lasers, its fake guns that shoot a light, like from a sniper."

"Sounds interesting." Bucky agreed.

"Yes but that wasnt the point, do you think Shuri would Join my team?"

"WHos on your team,"

"havent decided yet Buck buck" Daisy teased. He chuckled.

"Well," He replied, "I might get her on my team then" He challenged. She mock gasped.

"oh dont you-"

"Mini me" Tony called. She turned to him mid sentence and he gestured for her to follow. Daisy nodded and Picked her plate off the Table, turning Back to wae a finger at Bucky.

"To be continued Barnes" She said mischievously.

"Looking forward to it, Johnson" He replied as she left the room, tossing a mock expression over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

* * *

"wouldnt it be easier to just kiss already?" Natasha said. Shhe sat a few seats down, her face blank as she Stared at bucky who wore a cheeky grin. His face dropped to a pout at Natasha's words and he rolled his eyes, turning back to his breakfast.

"Not to be crude but you already sleep together so." He almost choked as she spoke, coughing up his pancake.

"Nat" Steve said lightly, trying not to laugh at his best friends reaction.

"your the one that was raiving about it Steve, dont pretend you dont agree." Bucky shot him a look to which Steve shrugged.

"Okay look." Clint said as he entered the room, an apron around his neck. "Enough tip toeing around, you two need to sort this out." The rest of the group agreed and Bucky had the feeling this conversation wasnt going to be a quick one as the group quickly ganged up on him, nodding their agreement. He was very glad that Tony wasnt here to add his opinion.

Bucky sighed.

"Ah ah, Before you speak," Clint said, He gestured to Steve, probably aware that he was most likely the only one Bucky would actually listen too.

"Buck" Steve started. Natasha rolled her eyes at the way Steve started, intending on easing Bucky into the revelation that he and everyone else knew he had A thing for Daisy. "I dont want to say it obvious." He said.

"But it is" Natasha added quickly.

"But," Steve said, shooting the witch a look. "You have to admit that there's something."

"Do we have to have this conversation as a group?" Bucky asked, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people involved in his love life. Not that he and Daisy were in- He sighed at his own mind.

"Yes" Natasha said. "If yu remember correctly, were the only reason you two got over your shit and Talked to each other after we brought Daisy in in the first place" Natasha reminded him.

"Were involved, deal with it" Sam said.

"I get uit but,"

"We arent pushing Bucky" Steve said, cutting him off. "We just want you to know that we support you and think that if you did want to move forward than we would be one hundred percent behind you"

Bucky looked around confused, his uncomfortable feeling changing.

"What?"

"We arent going to force either one of you to make a move you arent ready for Buck" Steve said. "But we do think one of you should and when or if you do, we support the both of you."

"So this isnt you lot ordering me to make a move?" Bucky confirmed.

"We would never force you to do something your not ready for" Steve assured him.

"We do know that you are hesitant because of your past though" Natasha told him. He chewed his inner cheek. "And we all understand, but that shouldnt stop you, when your ready" She finished, Her expression softer, like it was when he woke up to her whispering russian lulablys after he had a nightmare.

"Thanks" Bucky said, A small nod to each of them indication that he understood and was greatful. they nodded in return and got up, ready to go about their duties.

"At least your not pretending you arent one hundred percent over the moon for her" Sam quipped, Steve smiled and Bucky let out a short laugh, nodding to himself. Sam chuckled back and suddenly Bucky was on his feet.

Sam bolted out the room, Bucky on his heal. The rest of the group just shook their heads with light smiles. Steve, eventually following the two to break up whatever fight they had gotten into.

* * *

Tony Called Daisy up to do some hacking into Shield files again, hoping to get any extra intel they had on the Destroyer case. She was halfway through hacking into their server when she groaned, hitting the table in front of her and dropping her head onto the keyboard. Tony stopped his actions and gave her a weird look, hesitantly aksing what the problem was.

"Oh just me finally realising why i couldnt find anything new on the case." She said with fake excitement. "They probably figured out i'd been in their servers and moved the information."

"To..."

"Fury's toolbox, probably."

"His what now?" Tony asked curiously, spinning his chaair to face her.

"His toolbox, its a self sustaining device that fury kept all his sectrets on so they were out of anyonne elses reach."

"All his secrets, Like, all of em?" he asked. Daisy shrugged.

"As far as i know, oulson hadnt brought it out in a while, its what he used ot rebuild shield after it fell the first time."

"Well thats, Fantastic, another spanner in the works." He rolled his eyes, mumbling about Fury and his secrets to some degree. She helped him recalibrate the Compounds security protocalls before leaving to Find Natasha.

Instead she found Clint in his Hawkeye suit on his way out.

"Woah, Birdman" She called, slowing him down

"Hey Cupcake, where ya heading?" He asked.

"Looking for Nat, what are you up to?"

"Training, havent used the archery range in ages, i was gonna see what updates Stark made, Care to join me?" She thought for a second and agreed, interested to see what Clint could do. Sure she had seen him in action, partly, he was usually long distance back up or on another team as she went with the front team. She eagerly followed Clint as they headed out, Discussing Dinner options on the way.

An hour later and a sore hip they headed back inside. Clint had offered her a turn, teaching her how to hold the Bow and aim before letting her loose on an easy setting, She wasnt terrible but she also didnt his all the targets, Falling when a drone got to close for comfort and smacking her hip on a bench.

Clint assured her she was good, through his laughter of course. The boys were finishing laps as they headed inside, Slightly sweaty and grinning as they pushed one another playfully. They were laughing lightly as they tried too avoid Buckys light swing, Sam chuckling as he managed to avoid the hit, Pausing when he Noticed Clint and Daisy headed their way, he made a Noise but didnt move to greet them.

"Hey Boys" Daisy Said as she got closer to the three who stopped mid sentence to turn to her. Their Faces amushed and SUprised.

"Hey D" Sam Said, Bucky punched him.

"Daisy" Steve Greeted with a polite nod. "Clint"

"Steve" Clint said with the same tone, mocking the Soldier.

"I thought you were avoiding the obstacle courses" Bucky said, he ran a hand through the loose strands of hair around his face, She shrugged, dropping her hand from her sore hip and standing straighter.

"I was curious and Clint was heading out anyway" She smiled.

"Fair enough" he said, She nodded slowly rolling to her heals.

"Coming in Buck?" Steve said, Heading Back to the compound.

"Uh," he hesitated, looking to his friend and Back at Daisy. "I was gonna walk a lap actually, to cool down" He replied.

"You sure?" Sam asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"unless you wanted to go for another Run Sammy?" Bucky offered, Sam took a step back.

Clint kicked him in the shin as he passed and Sam yelped. "Ouch, fine have fun" He said, Turning to complain to the marksman and he hobbled behind him, his words a low whisper.

"I'll start lunch" Steve said Turning away and Jogging to catch up to the others, Smacking Sam upside the head. Daisy Turned back to Bucky.

"Care to Join me Doll?" he asked, Holding out an arm for her to take, She took it but gave him a hard look.

"I dont have to Run, do i?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just walking." He assured her, She got a better grip on his arm, looping hers through his before allowing him to lead.

"You know your sweaty right?" She asked, though she didnt let go of his arm.

"i just chased Wilson around the track, and did three more laps with Steve" he argued.

They explored the grounds, off the running track and around to a small pond behind the bungalows, they walked along the Cliff and She explained the Trouble she had had with hacking shield.

"So you got nothing?" He asked, She glared at him and he backtracked. "Nothing new on the project?" She shook her head.

"Nope" She said, Popping the 'P' "so i'm, we, are in the Dark on whatever mess they have made until they decide to share."

They walked in silence for a while and Daisy enjoyed each breath of fresh air, embracing the warmth of the man beside her when a cool breeze passed by.

"So," Bucky said after the silence, their walk slowing down. They were looking out over the ocean now, Walking along the cliff on their way back to the Compound. "Whats on the agenda for tonight?" He asked.

"friends again, probably" Daisy replied, "Tonys a little bit captivated by it at the moment" She laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Dinner" he said, looking down at her.

"Uh, Clint suggested Pasta but you know what Tony's like with that so i thought we could do Steaks, Clint said nobody stocked the fridge yet so all we really have is mince and pasta so we might just end up ordering in" daisy rambled, remembering the whole back and forth they had earlier.

"Uh," Bucky sighed.

"You love take out" Daisy reminded him, Taking his sigh for displeasure. He laughed a little.

"Thats not what," He gave her a look. She looked back curiously and she watched as his eyes flicked over her face before he looked down, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked curiously, her eye brows knitting together. He hesitatd.

"Would you like to go out?" He asked, Daisys steps faltered and the movement Made his eyes widen. "For dinner, Out for dinner, Tonight?" he asked.

"Me and you?" She asked after a slight pause. "Go out, for dinner?" She repeated, ensuring she heard him right, her heart fluttering. He nodded but his smile faltered, another expression creeping onto his face.

"As friends" He added after a moment, her lips pursed.

"As friends?" She repeated, her tone a little dissapointed. He nodded slowly as she watched him closely.

"Or, not" He said, trying to read her expression. Her brow quirked at his words.

"not Friends?"

"I was thinking, i mean, if you wanted. It could be, a, Date?" He asked hopefully though he tried to remain neutural.

"A date?" She repeated, proccessing his words. He hesitated and Daisy realised how her reply could be taken the wrong way and spoke Quickly.

"Yes, yeah, ah sure of course" She nodded brightly, Butterflys filling her to the brim as her mind spun.

"really?" He asked, he gave her an odd look and she raised a brow at him. She nodded, her nerves starting to run.

"You pick" She said before moving ahead of him, disappearing inside before he could reply. She headed Straight for her room, needing to Think.

Wanda Caught her on her Way and Daisy Dragged her along, the other girl jogging slightly to keep up. Once inside her room she stopped just in front of her door, closing it gently and holding up a finger to pause Wanda's questions. She waited patiently for Daisy to turn to her after three or four minutes.

"Did James. Bucky. Barnes. Just ask me out?" She said Slowly, Staring at the wall Behind the Brunette.

"Um, Pardon?" Wanda asked, clearly confused. Daisy tapped her temple.

"Please tell me im not halucinating" She said, Inviting Wanda to look into her mind. She hesitated but looked Closer at Daisy, Closing her eyes breifly before a grin spread on her Face.

"Not Halucinating." Wanda confirmed happily. Daisy nodded slowly, an expression of doubt and surprise pasted on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Daisy whats wrong?"

"What?," Daisy replied. "No, nothings wrong i just. What if its just a friend thing?" She asked. "I mean im hardly a catch and, oh god im so messed up i cant-"

"Shh" wanda said, Her hands dropping onto Daisy's shoulders. "Calm, Dont overthink" Wanda said. Daisy gulped, her past flashing before her eyes.

"But-" Wanda shook her head.

"Relax, He's known you for months now" Wanda told her. "He knows plenty about you remember, and he's never changed his opinion of you because of it." Her mind continued to race.

"Stop it" Wanda said, shaking her out of it. "We have been waiting for him to make a move since before we brought you in," She paused as there was a knock on her door. Daisys eyes went wide, worried. Her mind immedately went to the worst case scenario, what if he changed his mind and didnt want to-

"Daisy, you in there?" Natasha asked. Daisy relaxed and Wanda let the red head in pulling her inside before closing the door once more. "whats the problem?" She asked, reading the room.

"Bucky asked Daisy out to dinner, on a date." Wanda said when daisy didnt indicate to be quiet or make a move to speak. "Daisys freaking."

"What did you tell him?" Natasha asked.

"yes, of course" Daisy said, "But-"

"You think its a bad idea because of your history" Natasha finished, coming to stand closer to the brunette. She sighed, forcing her to look up at her. "Why do you think he took so long to ask?" She pointed out. "He has the same thoughts about himself."

"But-"

"Why do you think Steve doesnt bring Anyone home, he has the same worries, Banner, Tony, all of us." Natasha told her. "Mishka," She said softly wrapping her arms around daisy in a comforting hug.

"Its part of the reason we are so close, we can get worried about how our past and current lives could affect others, it makes relationships and even friendships hard." Wanda nodded her agreement.

Daisy took a few deep breaths as Natasha let her go. She bit her lip to calm herself, understanding The reasoning and righting her mind.

"Okay, Sorry i just-"

"We know" Natasha said, her face slowly splitting into a smile. "So, Barnes finally got up the nerve to ask?"

Daisy brushed hair out of her face and grinned, nodding.

"AM i overreacting, i am right?"

"In what way?" Nat asked, "Negative or posative because negative, yes." she said bluntly.

"And posative?" She asked, Natasha Shrugged.

"no this is what i hoped for, more than i expected but then i expected you two to be shagging behind our backs" Natasha admitted.

"wha- NAT!" she said, shoving her lightly, her face red even as her Brain imagined the supersoldier-

"You've thought about it dont play innocent" Natasha said.

"Why do you think Tony moved your rooms so close together?" Wanda added with a wink. Daisys jaw dropped.

She hadnt really noticed the room setup, Natasha showing her to her room briefly when exploring the base yesterday.

"Well, what do i do now?" She asked, her nerves returning. "What do i wear, how do i act, what do-"

"You know the answers you just need to breath" Natasha said, calming her down again. "Come on, We'll do some Tai chi, Head down for lunch and have a look at what we have to choose, clothing wise." Daisy nodded and the three of them moved towards the window, enjoying to move in the Natural light. The View wasnt bad either, ocean stretching out in front of them. It was almost like the playground except these views were real and not moving pictures.

The movements calmed her enough to return to her rational self, feeling excitement instead of dread and nerves. She decided to look at this as Dinner with Bucky, one of her best friends, Maybe her best friend by this point. The guy who she enjoyed spending time with who she found charming, funny, Interesting and incredibly good looking, which was a bonus. She was relaxed by the time they were finished and Natasha and Wanda both encouraged her, suggesting places to go and what to wear. She tabled it while they headed down for lunch.

* * *

Natasha headed off with Clint then Wanda and Sam invited her on a trip to town for groceries and a little fresh air. Daisy agreed to the idea, willingly accompanying them to the shops. She tossed more into the cart than neccassary but they had Tony's card so it was fine. She was sure to get everyones Favorite and top up on any treats that Tony had not had time to order in before they got to the Base. She hadnt been out in so long she was tempted to take her sweet time but she had to be back within a few hours so she didnt look like a slob when she went our for Dinner.

After shopping they headed back, Stopping at a Cafe on the edge of the City for a coffee and a Snack, Insisting that Daisy take advantage of the freedom before Natasha puts her back in Training. Steve had made Salads for lunch with the lack of supplies, Tonys deliveries being held up for some reason.

They wore the Standard Avengers, 'civilian disguise', that being baseball caps, gasses and hoodies. Fortunately, they actually thought to stock up on wigs and other accessories to alter ones appearance on another level.

They didnt plan on going anywhere to far into the CIty but Daisy was still wanted by, everyone, and Sam and Wanda were Avengers so they had opted to go almost all out. Wanda wore a orange/ red wig, styled with loose curls with stylish sunglasses and a Disney Cap. Sam had a soulpatch and big sunglasses that Made Wanda laugh with a Star wars Cap and green hoodie. Daisy chose a Long, Light brown wig with Blonde highlights.

"It suits you" Natasha Said as she styled it.

"Are you saying i should go blonde Nat?" Daisy asked with a cheeky grin, having no intention of doing so. Natasha shrugged.

"What do you Think Barnes?' Natasha asked. Daisy did a spin as Bucky paused on his way out. His brows rose and he gave her a good look up and down.

"Just asking about the Hair soldier" Daisy Quipped, doing her best not to act Nervous about their date later this evening.

"It suits you actually" Bucky said honestly, he came foreward to get a closer look.

"Thats what Nat said" Daisy whined, Doing a spin to show the movement.

"You still look like you though" He said, his lips turning to a pout.

"And thats, Bad?" She asked, distracted by the movement. She caught Natashas smirk over his shoulder and remembered herself. Meanwhile, Bucky had leaned over and Grabbed a small pair of Glasses, he held them up to her face and she let him slide them into place. He gave her a hard look and slipped a cap onto her head, Grinning brightly when he deemed her look complete. Natasha rolled her eyes with a smile and Daisy spun around to see why.

She looked different now, her eyes less noticable with the thin Cat like Reading Glasses bucky had chosen. They had silver Frames with small dimontes on the top outer corners of each side. Her hair framed her face, making it look smaller as it sat in curles around her. Her cap was grey and Silver, more of a truckers hat than baseball, Decorated with a Red, white and Blue Shield. She Smirked, realising that had been why Bucky was chipper.

"This is rediculous, this line is gonna Take forever" Sam complained as he looked to the amount of customers waiting at the counter to order their drinks.

"Then i will join you" Wanda said brightly, standing up and looping her arm in his loosely. Daisy smiled softly at the two when they glanced at her.

"Are you okay by yourself?" Wanda asked. Daisy nodded back.

"Im fine" She said, "In fact im just gonna make a call" She pulled her Stark issued phone out and Waved it in front of them. Sam chuckled.

"Tell Barnes i said hi" Wanda said before ushureing a chuckling Sam away, tossing a cheeky grin over her shoulder. Daisy blew a rassberry at her and smiled to herself suddenly wanting to call Bucky to tell him how ridiculous Sam and Wanda was. She knew He'd like that, he always liked to pick on Sam.

She unlocked the phone and moved to her contacts, Shooting Bucky a quick message to deliver Sam and Wanda's message with a smiley face before hesitating. Remembering her thoughts from earlier, She groaned internally before hitting the keypad, typing in a familiar number and only half hoping it had been disconnected.

To her dissapointment, it Rang.

"what do you want?" She demanded once the ringing stopped.

"Excuse me?" Jemmas voice asked on the other end, "Daisy, is that you?"

"You want me in, tell me why" She responded, trying to get this over and done with.

"It is you" she almost cheered, "I've been so worried, we all have i ju-" Daisy hung up. Her hands shook as she calmed her breathing, clearing her head before talking herself into redialling. She glanced at Wanda and Sam who were looking through the display case. She forced a smile on her face.

She waited for the fammiliar ringing to start then counted the seconds before someone picked up.

"Last chance" Daisy said before anyone else could talk.

"Its me" May said on the other end Daisy wanted to sigh in relief, someone who would get to the point, perfect.

"Explain Yourself" daisy said shortly.

"You called us" May reminded her, Daisy quirked a brow.

"You Drugged me" She remided her in return.

"Are you okay?" May asked, her tune neutural.

"Unimportant, Whats the big emergency?"

"What makes you think theres an emergency?"

"Again," Saidy said "You drugged me"

"your fine" May replied. Daisy Sighed.

"That gas had trackers in it and could be potentially dangerous, Id like to think you would only use it if you were desperate." Daisy responded, hoping she was right. "And considering you have the Avengers on my Tail, I figured i was out of your way or at least not of your concern anymore."

"You'll always be our concern Daisy, what happened was-"

"Over and Not getting Discussed, you have three minutes to tell me the problem so i can consider helping." she told her, cutting her short.

"Theres nothing to consider" May replied, sighing lightly. "Theres been a development with the Destroyer of worlds program, Fits got the machine working again" Daisy laughed dryly.

"Im not asking you to come in for that and you know it" May continued harshly. "Someone used it" Daisy paused.

"Hale used Hydra brainwashing and sent someone in to take Robin, Coulson stopped them but then the base was invaded by Aliens."

"Never not weird" Daisy mumbled under her breath. The fact that they could use the sentence, invaded by aliens, so easily was a testiment to the weirdness of their lives.

"The Mole got away after he used the machine and has officially gone haywire."

"How haywire?"

"He's currently looking for Gravitonium" May said, "And if Fitzsimmons is correct he will destroy the earth to get it."

"Take him out then." Daisy suggested, it was the obvious option, she didnt see why they wouldnt have thought of it already though and figured they was a reason for them not to.

"We cant get close enough, The gravitonium has given them powers, Remember Ruby?"

"Of course" Daisy replied remembering how she had thrown Fitzsimmons around and Crushed that boys Skull before trying to crush Daisy slowly. She also remember Yoyo getting close enough to slit her throat. She said as much to May.

"She only took in 8 percent, this guy has it all"

"And you need me because"

"Fitzsimmons think that Your powers should give you the ability to get close enough to talk him down, or take him out."

"Fantastic." She gritted her teeth, thinking it through, Did she have a choice in the matter. "Kill or be killed. Whats the timeframe?" she hoped there was time to talk to someone, tell Natasha or Bucky, in Person, she could hardly explain this over the phone.

"A few hours Maximum, He's taken Robin and her mum, we were gearing up to head after him when you called"

"And you have no other options?" She asked, praying May would suggest another option that didnt require her involvement. She took her time to answer.

"Im sorry Daisy." She said, her tone switching to a more open tune. "we've run every simulation we could think of, we only ran one involving you as a blind prayer and it was the one to have the best chance of success.

"But not a gaurentee" May didnt respond. "I assume you've Traced my call, dispatched a pick-up for me"

"Arriving momentarily." May responded, "We're desperate and Any personal matters need to be put aside until this is over."

"Easy for you to say May" Daisy said with a scoff.

"Dont do that, you know me better than to think that. This is the Fate of the world we are talking about. None of us have a choice." May responded harshly, Daisy chewed her lip. "See you soon" May said finally, hanging up the phone before Daisy could respond.

She felt her eyes water as she turned around staring towards the counter where Wanda had finally reached the front of the line Smiling brightly at Sam as he ordered for them. Daisy turned and looked longingly in the Direction of the Compound, her mind buzzing in search of another option. She had very little time to think.

If she told Wanda and Sam then they would Try and talk her out of it, or call back up to stop her, Heaven knows the lot of em wouldnt have trouble keeping her with them. She couldnt tell them, she knew it. Gravitonium was a dangerous substance on its own, Ruby had been Stronger than Daisy after only 8 percent.

Her vision Blurred, She had sworn not to go anywhere near them after, after everything. She finally had something going after months on the run, self destructive and alone on her missions and in life. Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, She finally had people, people who she could trust and who could trust her in return. Why couldnt Shield handle one thing without her, but once again, she didnt really have a choice, not a good one. Sacrifice the world to avoid a handful of people, to continue for whatever amount of time they had left with the people who she could basically call family. No, as much as she wanted to. If the earth was destroyed, by anyone, She'd lose them and they had been through too much to lose what they had now.

"Im sorry Wanda" Daisy thought trying her best to direct her thoughts to the other woman, she stood from her chair, repeating the thought as she moved for the door repeating once more before leaving as Wanda spun around, brows furrowed as she looked towards the door Daisy had exited.

She turned into the closest alley as a familiar sound approached, signalling the arrival of the Escape pod. They were going to think she was a liar, a traitor, crawling back to shield. It was by no means a happy site as the white box descended, she forced herself to jog to the end of the Alley as it landed, Climbing in as Sam and Wanda rounded the corner. Daisy found herself hoping Wanda would break her out as the pod raised off the ground but forced her thoughts out instead telling Wanda to keep her distance. She didnt want her getting hurt due to misinformation.

She felt a warm feeling around her and wondered if Wanda was in her head.

'I'll call when i have all the details, i promise." She thought. Focussing on that singular idea. Her mind Drifted to Bucky, regretting leaving him the most.

'No you dont, but you better' Was Wanda reply, Her eyes went wide when her voice sounded in her head but she was relieved that Wanda wouldnt try to follow. She was right though, Daisy didnt intend on calling her team in unless it was absaloutly neccassay. No heroes would get hurt because of her. She turned around, examining the box before looking up at the Screen on her right. A familiar face Watched her, leaning against a desk patiently. Daisy sighed and hoped her friends would understand. Wouldnt judge her too harshly. Or, at least, forget about her if this went south. She straightened her shoulders Pushing her emotions down before turning to the screen.

"Director"

* * *

"So" She said once the pod was far enough away that she couldnt see her friends, she Swallowed a lump in her throat. "why'd you decide to come out of the coffin" Coulson scrunched his brows together and Daisy rolled her eye's. "Why tell the Avengers you were back, Alive, i thought you wanted to stay on the Down low"

"Honestly, I needed them" Coulson, replied sounding like he was telling the truth. "I didnt think they would open up to May after all Hydra did from within shield, plus i didnt see a point in hiding it anymore." He explained, coming to stand in front of his desk. Daisy leaned further back against the wall of the containment pod. It seemed to be taking longer than she remembered to return to the plane and she got nervous, maybe they were further than she had first thought.

"I'm actually surprised it didnt come out sooner." Coulson said when Daisy failed to fill the silence. "After all, We were on the FBI's most wanted list for months."

"They dont bother with that, Jarvis runs through everything for threat detections but if your information wasnt on the risk list then he wouldnt pick it up, or at least he wouldnt bring it up unless it related to someting important." Daisy said off handedly as she looked out the window. Clouds, nothing more. "Plus Tony blatantly ignores shield news unless its dangerous and some high level agents going off book doesnt register as dangerous. Your Names certainly not flagged for anything." She imagined Tony or Sam flying by her window, close by before disappearing into the clouds. Coulson looked impressed and surprised when she turned back to the screen. "What?"

"we assumed you were picked up recently, After the Gas perhaps." Coulson said, "but-" Daisy scrunched her eye's, cursing herself. "It seems like you may have been there for a while, long enou-" the sound was cut off as she ripped into the device, disconnecting it so that the screen faded to black as well. She sighed in relief, pretty sure they could still see her she took a breath before looking right into the camera.

"Im not Explaining where i have been or answering any of your questions, you lost the right to ask me for anything Before I left." She said as she composed herself.

"I will not be entering the base" She told whoever was watching. "I will be going straight for the quinjet or the bus once we land but i will not come inside." She put a fire behind her eyes as she spoke, hoping to look intimidating, showing just how strong she was. "If you dare to approach me i will happily be held responsable for what happens, This is not me returning, this is me doing what needs to be done before im gone for good. Understand, Good." She turned her back to the camera, sitting in the blindspot as she waited to land. She silently thanked Steve and Natasha, watching them move with such confidence and talk with such commanding ease these last few months had really inspired her.

It was minutes later, her little cubicle rising to deck level of the jet, she didnt bother to exit. Coulson was back at base, May was either in the cockpit or with Coulson and anyone else who may be out there would not be a welcome sight, she closed her eye's and pictured her team again, their faces a warm welcome as she waited to land.

Another a half and they landed, she waited for them to leave before exiting the jet. She took a breath before standing up, using what Natasha had taught her about posture and expressions to look intimidating and hopefully, unaproachable. A few stay agents scattered out of her way as she approached. May waited at the bottom of the ramp, instructing her to which plane they intended to take, she was handed a tablet before May dissapeared. Daisy let herself on the plane, her details still in the system and found a spot to sit. She sat down at the top of the ramp against a wall and unlocked the tablet, opening the first file on the mission and reading through as she waited. She was in the last file, fuming, as other agents finally borded the plane, taking a wide berth around her space.

"Talbot?!" Daisy said as May approached, she didnt bother getting up. May nodded. "How they hell-"

"You've read the file." May said, cutting her off. She continued walking, forcing Daisy to follow her all the way to the operations room. May pulled up all the files relating to the Destroyer of worlds project.

"We both know everything doesn't get recorded, this file is missing things" She replied, thinking of the reason for Daisys departure being conveiniantly absent. "Is this another misunderstanding."

"God Daisy" May said, walking to stand closer to the younger woman. "We didnt do this to him, There was a threat on base and we were split up. Talbot shook his guard and got to the machine"

"The machine that was conveiniantly set up and running." Daisy said,

"They were just running statistics" Coulson said as he entered the room. Fitsimmons followed with Mack and YoYo behind. Daisy felt her fists clench at the sight of them, she took a deep breath and turned her attention back to May.

"You dont need that thing operational to run statistics."

"It's been destroyed now so you can stop jumping up an down." YoYo said, standing to the back of the room. Daisy forced herself not to strike out at her, her tone and Attitude rubbing her the wrong way. "New look?" She asked, looking Daisy up and down, She ignored her, Having previously forgotten her disguise until that reminder.

"To little to late, the weapons been made and your not the one weilding it." Daisy said, tossing the tablet onto a container to her left. "Hell your not even the one going against it, instead your riffeling through your arsenal to find a stick just so you might poke the bear."

"Daisy stop." Someone said, she continued on, ignoring them.

"And guess what, im the lucky stick who might well be snapped in the process, because you couldnt stop, but hey-"

"DAISY STOP!" Coulson yelled. "Thats enough" She glared at him. "You are our best option to stop the future we all saw, We need to work together." he looked around the room to the rest of his team that were silent.

"Our best option was destroying that machine before anyone could use it" Daisy said with a snarl.

"Coulsons right" Mack said, He stepped forward and dropped a hand on Daisy's shoulder, she wanted to accept the warmth and hug her friend but she gritted her teeth instead, shaking it off and stepping back. She ignored the hurt look he wore as he lingered in place.

"No" She stated. "If you lot could work together to stop him then i assume you would have." May watched her, her eyes uncharacteristically soft. "What you need is to stay out of my way while i fix this mistake." She placed both hands on the holotable. "Whats the plan?" Coulson hesitated, as did the rest of the team. It was May who stepped forward. She pulled up a map of chicago and added red markers.

"Talbot has an alien army backing him, savages, bounty hunters, good fighters but otherwise not a problem to us. Civillians are the problem." May explained "We clear out these blocks and keep them in this general area, we can put agents in these buildings for cover." Daisy nodded and together they worked out a plan to corner the aliens and draw talbot out. She retreated back to her place from earlier, snatching up the tablet as she went. She was contemplaiting an idea when May passed without a word, that tipped it. She didnt trust these people any more, She needed someone to have her back if she had any chance of surviving this mission. The plane took off and she set to work. She'd be damned if she was gonna Die for these people. She only had to hope that they understood her reasoning. She had been worried about

Daisy had no problem getting through any security measures preventing tampering to shield protocalls but The next system was tricky, she regretted not showing Tony her back doors into shield since he would have been able to track her now if she had. Minutes, it took minutes to get in, with a final click she smiled. "Hello Jarvis." She said softly as his codded structure appeared on her tablet.

 _'Hello Miss Johnson'_ appeared on the screen and she smirked.

 _'Good evening Jarvis. Tony there?' she typed._

 _'indeed,_ i _have alerted him to your_ prescence _'_

 _'great, thanks J'_

 _'DAISY JOHNSON'_ the next message said,

"Tony" Daisy sighed.

 _'hey T'_

 _'where are you,_ im _running a track on your location right now!'_

 _"_ Dont _bother'_ She replied, sending the coardinates of their landing.

 _'i need backup.'_ she continued _. 'anyone up for fighting aliens?'_ she asked, knowing full well Clint and Tony had had their fill. That made her hesitate, she really didnt want to put them in this position but it was too late now, unless she changed the coordiantes-

 _'we're on our way, do not-'_ he said ' _i repeat, do not do anything till we arrive'_

 _'no promises'_

 _'DAISY!'_ She could imagine the look on his face annoyance and frustration.

 _'There's no choice here Tony. Im the only option there is. I'll send you through the details' she replied, uploading the files on the tablet to Tony's programming. Better that they had all the intel._

 _'Daisy, be careful.' She was touched by his concern. 'Barnes will skin me if anything happens to you' Tony continued, Daisy laughed though her heart ached at the idea of Bucky being upset at her or because of her._

 _'i'll try to wait for you all'_ She told him _. 'Gotta go, incoming'_ She cut the connection, switching the tablet off before she got a reply.

The teams jet was faster than anything Shield had, she hoped they would make it in time.

She was at the bottom of the bus, sitting on the loading deck with her back to the wall, knees up as she got lost in her thoughts while waiting to land. The Others were smart enough to keep Their distance, she held their gaze when they looked her way, daring them to try and approach her, they quickly turned away. She breathed deep, Worried about her team, they couldnt possibly be anything but worried about her well, and pissed probably but mainly worried and she knew it. She thought of the looks on Sam and Wanda's face when she climbed into the containment pod hours before, their confusion and fear for what she was doing. She practically vanished in front of their eye's leaving them behind. She bussied her mind wondering what Bucky had planned for dinner. Maybe a cafe, turn it back to when they had first met, that'd be nice, nothing too fancy.

"Hey" Coulson said casually, leaning on some cargo across from her.

"Hey" She replied easily, turning her glare on him. He was hardly fazed by it.

"I like the hair" He said poliely. Daisy tore the Cap and Wig off, Placing them beside her glasses on the stack of Cargo beside her. Coulson nodded slowly.

"If there was any other choice," Coulson said solemnly.

"Save it" She cut him off. "The only other choice would have been putting ME in the machine or, hey, destroying the machine so no one could use it." her voice went into her usual sarcastic tune.

"Fitz was only running tests, he thought-"

"I really dont care what he thinks at this point so i wouldn't go there." She warned him as she turned away, looking for something to do to occupy her mind.

"It wasnt him, wasnt his fault," Coulson said, Daisy stood up, arms crossing over her chest.

"Im here, You called and i came so tell me what i can do to fix the problem" She ordered, done listening for their reasoning. Coulson handed her a file and tilted his head.

"Daisy, i had no intention of putting you in that machine. You have to know that" She ignored him. "your suits in your room," Coulson said, realizing she wasn't up for explanations or excuses.

Daisy quicky read through the report, about the aliens, what happened with Ruby. She scowled at what Yoyo had done. Coulson watched her.

"Did May find the Cure we were looking for?" She asked, eyes on the file.

"She did, It worked, Thank you"

"I owed you" Daisy replied off handedly.

"you dont owe me anything," Coulson said.

"Not anymore i dont" She confirmed, standing up straighter as she met his eye's. "You gave me this life, saved me more than once and im grateful. Now I have helped saved you, were even. Done."

"Daisy."

"Thank you" She said, cutting him short, crossing her arms over the file and holding it in front of her. "But after this mission, im out, i quit." Coulson considered his reply, chewing his cheek as Daisy held her ground, He tilted his head in acknowledgment and she turned away, heading for her room to get ready.

"We will discuss it when you get back." He said confidently. "thats an order, Agent Johnson." She rolled her eyes as she continued down the hall.

"If, i get back" She replied, knowing what she was walking into. "There will be nothing to discuss, i havent been an Agent since i left and i have somewhere else to be." She didnt wait for his reply as she moved, heading to her room. Somewhere else to be, She hoped.

She Changed quickly, and grabbed the tablet that had been left on her bedside in her bunk. She typed in a few things, pulling up the fammiliar system, Mays voice could be heard over the PA as she searched for the right codes. She announced they were about to land and Daisy stood, finally in the right system.

"Stark?" She asked, hoping he could here her. There was a tense pause before the man answered, she sighed in relief.

"Kid?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Whats going on, are you okay." She smiled at his concern, the Bus shifted and she eyed the door.

"No time" she mumbled. "Whats the status"

"Were on our way, ten minutes out, are you okay, your good?"

"sure, we just landed," she told him, putting the tablet down so that she could tie her hair back, out of her face. "I'm heading in, when you get here keep your distance, i just need you guys for damage control, okay?"

"Kid" he said. "Just wait a few and we can deal with this together"

"There's no time, i gotta go, just be please, everyone, be careful." she said after taking a deep breath. She slipped the braces on, noting how much different they felt to the ones Tony had built for her. She preferred her gauntlets, considered asking wether or not Tony had a spare set on board. But she knew where they were, she had moved them off her bed the night before when she finally crawled under her covers. They sat on her bedside table with her Suit and a letter from Tony that said something about updates to the gauntlets.

"I was gonna say that to you, dont do anything stupid."

"Pfft me?" She scoffed. Tony was silent and she could feel his deadpan look. "Tell Barnes i hope he picked something good," he sighed.

"Kid"

"Later Tony" she said, refusing to say the word goodbye. Her eye's were damp, the fear of leaving her team behind playing on her mind. She cut the Call, sending the bus's location to Tony before leaving her bunk, heading straight for the ramp downstairs. May was there when she arrived, she stretched her arms as she walked, intending to pass the other woman but she was stopped short.

"Wait" May said, handing her another tablet. It showed the city outside, red dots littered everywhere. "No sign of Talbot but we have Remorath scavengers all over the place, Police have started evacuations but we are gonna be struggling to keep them in line. They're killable but fast, they thrive in darkness so they will go for the buildings first." Daisy nodded, taking in the information.

"If we send a team to the right and left to herd them closer together we might be able to prevent unnecessary deaths." May said, gesturing to where she intended to heard the aliens. Daisy scrunched her face up. "You disagree?" May asked with a raised brown and hard voice.

"Why dont we split them up, if theyre so good like you said then its a better idea to fight them one on one rather than getting tag teamed by them." Daisy suggested.

"We dont have the man power for that, we would have to be quick to prevent civilian deaths," May said, "And it would take more people than we have, i dont even know how you'll go against them." Daisy rolled her eyes, Debating her next move.

"I'll do just fine" She assured her, thinking for a moment more before She moved back up the ramp to Fitzsimmons lab, Said people freezing as she entered. She paid no attention to them, marching past them both smoothly.

She pulled up the screen, entering her codes and tapping away at they Keys.

"back-up is on the way" She said, Sending codes through to Tony's suit.

"Daisy wait" Coulson said, entering the room. Something broke inside of her and her shoulders sagged as she Turned around.

"Look, I have something, Somewhere to be" She told them, her voice holding no anger or aggrivation. "i just want to get this over with so i can go back to that okay" May and Coulson shared a hesitant look. "Im finally Somewhere i belong, im happy, Can we please get this over with so i can get back to it?" She asked, Honestly over the back and forth, done with arguing, done with the Drama.

"Daisy,"

"I Dont want to do this anymore Coulson, I dont care about any of it i just want to go back to my Family and hope they dont hate me for abandoning them for this, can we just finish this?" SHe was done with the arguments, done wasting her energy hating them when she had more important things to think about, like wether or not Shed see her family again, Wether she would ever actually get to go out with Bucky. If she would survive her encounter with talbot. the videos she had seen of his strength scared her to her core and As scared as she was all she could think about was getting back to the compound and assuring everyone that she would never do this again.

Coulson gave her a sad look and she turned Back to the computers.

"I've already called my Team in" She said, knowing that thats what they were. Hers, Her Team, Her Friends, Her Family, Her home. "They are not far off but you should fill them in as much as you can before they arrive."

"Your team?" Simmons asked, Daisy shot a look at her before turning back to the task at hand. Daisy realised that maybe Coulson hadnt filled everyone in. If he had realised she had been with the AVengers, surely he'd mention it to the team.

"They know everything i did before Today so theres a starting point, Just let them know the plan and Take their advice." She suggested.

"Who is this team?" May asked. Daisy felt bad for outing them, they had lied for her and she was revealing that now. She was even more surprised that she didnt already know, how much Was coulson keeping secret?

"Stark."

Tony's face appeared on screen, she smiled at him confidantely before turning to May. Catching Fitz and Simmons's wide eyed expressions.

"Hey Kid, calling so soon?" He asked as he noticed the others in the room. His words slowed as he glanced at each of them but his attention returned to her quickly. May stood beside Daisy, who's posture was probably stiffer than he had seen in a while, she tried to loosen her shoulders.

"May has a game plan for you guys when you get in, Get Rogers and Widow on coms, I'll see you out there," She said before turning fully away on her way out, Tony scowled at the older woman. "They're about five minutes out, Dont get any of them killed, Please." Daisy asked, giving the woman a meaningful look before a quick nod. She walked down the ramp, psyching herself up for what was to come. She exited the bus knowing her team was close, she started wondering if she really would see them again as she stepped out into the chaos outside.

* * *

Authors **note part 2:** hehehe **be thankful, this was much more intense before** i **added to it, which actually caused me to split it into two.** i dont **want to give anything away but... Mwahahahaha. This has Built itself back up to 10,000 words the sneaky buggar. What do ya think, too much?**  
 **Oh ah heyyy just a quick little... Question. Im on the fence but am leaning towards it i just wanted to know how you'd react so thoughts on cutting Buckys hair? Huh, Like shorter, think Sebastian stan as the Mad hatter. Long enough to run her firngers through, still messy but sexy mess.**

 **. /pin/661536632740192500/**

Think that but maybe a little longer. Just a thought, maybe a change i dont know its Bucky he a hunky hunk no matter how long the hair. So thoughts, let me know before the next update please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Yah, we back shits happening be warned i wrote the most of this a long time ago so its kind of been leading up to this like duh duhduhhhhh. REVIEW! love yas ;)  
**

* * *

Steve was Helping Bucky work off his nerves in the gym, holding the Bag as Bucky pounded into it, Suggesting Activities for the night between hits.

"you Could go Back to Brooklyn" He suggested.

"Is that Safe though?" Bucky replied, remembering that Daisy was Still, technically, a fugitive.

"Ah, right" Steve replied, following his thoughts. "You could Take her Dancing?"

"Crowded room full of rowdy strangers" Bucky replied, "Shield probably wouldn't find us but,"

"Its a room full of rowdy people with two soldiers suffering from PTSD" Steve supplied, Bucky nodded his agreement, taking another hit at the bag.

"I'm sure theres probably a place that has more classical dancing, I could ask Tony."

"Or literally anyone else who knows how to search the internet," Bucky told him, Steve smiled and rolled his eyes.

"If he wants to help,"

"He can stop making jokes, That'd help."

"To be fair, the whole group has been pretty easy on you," Steve told him. "You know what'll happen when you come home from your date though, right?" Bucky paused and raised a brow curiously, having an idea of what Steve meant but not sure.

Steve Smirked in response and gestured for Bucky to continue his actions against the bag. Bucky sighed but continued, shooting Steve a look.

"Movies?"

"We have a home theatre, Gotta be something special punk" Bucky replied, Steves lips quirked into a smirk.

"um-"

"Steve" Sam Called from the doorway, Cutting Steve off before he could make another suggestion.

"Hey Wilson, Dinner suggestions?" Bucky called, not neccasarily desperate but hopeful that someone from this age would have a better idea. Sam shrugged and Waved Steve over. Bucky rolled his eyes and went Back to the bag as he went through his ideas.

Generally he'd take her out to a fancy restaraunt, thats what ladies liked but this wasnt any lady and he wasnt sure how much she would like, Fancy. She had been comfortable at that Cafe in Brooklyn but he couldnt take her there with Shield still on her trail. Dancing, he'd love to take her dancing, it was classy and a sure fire way to assure he would get to keep her close. Did people Dance anymore. He had seen what they did in clubs and that did not count, He could ask Nat if there was anywhere nice, or maybe even Sam would know.

He turned his attention to the two in the doorway, noting Sams gestures and Steves expression, he got a bad feeling at the Way his friend reacted to whatever Sam was saying. His posture Straightened, hands dropping as he listened to what they were saying. They whispered low but he could still hear them, though the blood pumping in his ears from the excercise was distracting at first.

"Then she was gone" Sam said, Bucky quirked a brow, intrigued by who, she was. Steve nodded.

"You've Told Natasha?"

"Wanda's on her way up there now" Sam Confirmed.

"You're sure it was shield?" Steve asked, Sam nodded in response. Same containment units that Daisy showed us specs of, Stark used similar materials from that design to build the training room. Steve took a Deep breath before turning, his eyes meeting Buckys.

He stared back Curiously, assessing the blond's expression. Sams eyes turned his way too and he took a step back, regret and Pity on his face before his eyes dropped.

Steve wore a similar look, Regret, pity and confusion burried underneath. It took a moment for Buck to understand what they were upset about as he ran through scenario that would have both men upset but then his mind cleared and it all clicked.

She, Shield, Daisy. Daisy was gone and shield Had her. He saw red as he clenched his teeth, he was moving without thought and Steve was Quickly blocking his path from the other soldier, Protecting Sam from his grip.

It took alot of will power to keep himself from knocking Sams teeth out for letting SHield take Daisy. He had explained what had happened.

He and Wanda had left Daisy at their table so that they could order and Daisy had made a call, presumably to Him. He immediately went to retrieve his phone from the kitchen where he had left it before heading to the gym. There was a new message but no missed calls.

The message was from Daisy, he opened it quickly.

' _Sam and Wanda say Hi. They're both riddiculous if they think nobody knows they're together :P ^_^ haha'  
There was a picture underneath tagged as 'Look at these Dorks' It was of Daisy pulling a face at the camera, Wanda and Sam standing awefully close together in the Background, though he hardly noticed since he was distracted by her Playful expression. Nose scrunched up with her head tilted slightly to the side, eyes closed behind the glasses she wore._

There was no sign that she planned on leaving in the message or picture. His mind went to spy mode and he tried to find some hidden message as he listened to Sam describe what happened but found none. He handed the Phone to Natasha, not letting anyone else see the message since it was still a 'secret' and he wasnt one to out anyone even if he is pissed at them.

Natasha however, knew everything that happens in the group anyway.

Wanda Explained how Daisy had gotten her attention by directing her thoughts directly at her and appologising before dissapearing through the exit. They had barely gotten sight of her before she climbed into a shield containment unit and Disappeared, promising to get into contact as soon as she had information. Bucky hoped that was true, that she hadnt just said that to reassure them.

She must have a reason, she'd never willingly go back to them, would she. No of course not. He told himself as Tony rushed to the closest computer, tapping away at the keys wordlessly. Bucky ran through scenarios in which Daisy would go back to the people who caused her so much pain. Perhaps they had threatened her, no, she wouldnt care for that but, if they threatened someone she cared for. His shoulders dropped.

What if Shield figured out where she was as threatened the team. No Shield couldnt threaten the Avengers even if they were harboring a fugitive.

The rest of the team had the same thought process as they milled around the room, waiting for Tony to finish whatever he had Started when he finally spoke all he said was Gear and Jet before disappearing once more. They were quick to move, grabbing necessary equipment before loading onto the jet.

Tony set their course to the Shield base they had frequented recently, hoping they would find answers there. Steve Stayed close to him, trying to keep him out of his head, Clint and Sam were up front, Flying the jet as they went over the details of what happened, Natasha by their side as they repeat their questions, asking about faces and noticable surroundings from the Cafe.

Bruce and Steve flicked trough files on the computer and Wanda stood to the side, arms crossed over her chest s she stared into space. Bucky sighed and gestured to Steve, Telling him to check on Wanda who seemed to be blaming himself. Bucky Didnt miss Starks quick movement when the computer Started making noises, Numbers flickering over his screens briefly before settling down. His head dropped to the floor of the jet, counting the scuff marks as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Stark started muttering after a minute or two and ran to the front, shouting new coordinates to the pilots. Buckys head shot up.

"You have a location" He said.

"Daisy sent it through" Stark confirmed, though, his sullen expression wasnt reassuring.

Bucky got anxious as they waited for an update, deciding he needed to do something, he headed to the Back of the jet and Started Dressing for Battle. Wanda and Natasha Joined him.

* * *

When they finally got to the Bus Steve had to hold him back so That he didnt lunge at Coulson who looked torn. Coulsons team went over the Plan Tony had explained to them breifly and handed each of them some comms. He was eager to get his, to finally have a connection to Daisy.

"Quake" He said as soon as it was in, using her powered name as he would on any other mission, there was a muffle before she replied and his breath left his lungs. He stepped away from the other team, uncomfortable in their presence. His own Team remained close enough to hear since they hadnt all put thier comms in yet, talking with the shield agents.

"Buck" She asked. He wanted to smile at her informality, she never did get the hang of using titles in battle. "your here?" She asked her voice holding an edge of panic.

"Yeah doll, we're here, whats your position we'll head to you." He said throwing a look at the rest of the group as he and the team exited the plane, Leaving Coulson and his people to follow. He scowled, fully turning to address the older man. "you let her go out there alone, why aren't your people helping."

"Our people are out there too" May said sternly, stepping forward. "Daisy asked me to wait for the rest of you before heading out. If you were listening to the plan you'd know that" He growled at her, Biting off his reply as Daisy spoke.

"There's a hoard heading your way" Daisy said, "just focus on yourselves, i'm fine for now."

"For now, That isnt reassuring" Bucky said, turning back to his comm. "Where are you?" He looked to Tony who had the groups coordinates on his system.

"Six blocks north," He said, "Following just one hostile, she's good for now."

"Lets stop saying for now, okay" Clint said as he drew an arrow, a group of aliens headed their way. Bucky flexed his arm, clenching his fist. He wore his altered winter soldier uniform, hair pulled back from his face.

"Remember our rule" Bucky said into the comm, his Voice stern.

"Dont be a hero" Daisy replied, her voice lighter. He could imagine her mocking smile.

"Right" Bucky confirmed. Their group moved forward to the approaching enemy, bracing themselves. "And anyway, you should be the one to choose." she chuckled softly,

"No, i chose pizza last night." she reminded him, there was a noise in the background and her tone changed.

"That was for the group, doesnt count." The team engaged the aliens, Buck ducked a blow, easily deflecting another before swinging at the creature.

"yes, it does." She said between breaths, he figured she was fighting a hostile and waited to reply, it was a tense few minutes as he took down the beasts, taking more effort than he would have liked to keep them down.

"Your the one who knows where to get food" Bucky said, needing to hear her voice to know she was handling herself. He knew she could but these were aliens. She exhaled a laugh but didnt reply.

Natasha and Clint worked together to take them out as Steve and Tony held their own, Wanda was watching everyones backs, Hulk behind her. May was slower than the rest but capable of taking the enemy out in decent time, Bucky didnt bother to see how Coulson was doing. Fitz and Simmons took off in the other direction, a burly man watching their backs, a short latino woman by his side. He remembered them from his visit to shield a few weeks back. Mack and YoYo, he had kept his distance from everyone but still managed to get some sort of feel for them, he wasnt a fan. Mack had seemed decent but he remembered what Daisy had said about her old team and made sure to keep that in mind when interacting with them.

The sight of her when they finally reach the block that she was on was a relief as he watched her blast three aliens into a concrete wall, they crumpled to the ground and she hunched over. Bucky ran to her then, calling her name before placing a hand on her back for support.

"having fun?" She asked between breaths, straightening to her normal height. She wore a cheerful grin as she looked up at him and he was caught between wanting to hug her and scold her for going off on her own. With Shield no less.

"I know that look" she said with a roll of her eyes, the rest of the team fanned out around them, taking out hostiles as they appeared. "But I did call you guys in so, you can't be mad" she reasoned. Bucky frowned at her. "Seriously Buck, no heroes I promise" she said, taking His hand in her own. She almost looked like she was pleading as she said it and Bucky couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"no heroes " he repeated, pulling her in for a quick hug, to reassure himself that she was there and safe. She hugged him tight in return.

"That's all well and good" Clint said as he approached the two. "But there's no sign of this Talbot guy and these alien people are multiplying so" he gestured to the rest of the group "if you'd like to join us?" Daisy let go of Bucky, though she lingered in his embrace momentarily before moving to lightly hit Clint on the arm.

"Glad to see you too bird brain" Daisy said, taking her place beside Natasha who had just smashed an aliens head into the road, Daisy quaked it to ensure it stayed down.

"There will be a long discussion" Natasha said as she moved onto the next assailant. Bucky watched the hint of fear cross Daisy's face after Natasha's words but was suddenly attacked from behind, pinned by two aliens before Steve was there to help him, ripping them off and helping him to his feet.

"Eyes in front soldier" Steve reminded him obvioulsy aware that Buckys focus was else where.

"How about we discuss Places to eat since Buck didnt think that far ahead" Daisy said in an attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood. Great ful that nobody seemed to be to mad or dissapointed in her.

"Hey" Bucky said, "I just hadnt had a chance to ask anyone yet" He defender, tripping an alien as it Ran at Natasha while she was distracted.

"Thats Fair" Clint said, shrugging To Daisy in support of Bucky.

"I was thinking Italian but then you said Clint had Suggested it for dinner already and didnt seem happy with it." Bucky told her, Watching as she blasted an alien back so Clint could shoot it.

"What, no id love Italian, i said Tony wasnt a fan" Daisy corrected.

"Little late for resorvations now though" Natasha told them. The sun had started to descend from the sky and Daisy wondered what time it actually was.

"I could pull some string" Toy suggested.

"You could?" Bucky asked, Turning to look at him.

"9:30 sound good?" Tony asked. Bucky turned to Daisy who smiled and Nodded.

"thanks Stark" Bucky Said, "Watch your Six" Tony turned in time to blast an alien as another hoard Attacked.

They moved together towards an approaching group when the ground shook beneath their feet, all eyes shot to Daisy who looked bewildered by the movement. She shook her head, knowing their thought, her eyes moving frantically in search of the source.

"That's gotta be Talbot" Coulson said into the Comms.

"No duh" Tony quipped in return.

"He's pulling the gravitonium up from the centre of the earth, if he tries to take to much at once," Coulson said, ignoring Tony's remark. "We won't stand a chance "

"the impact will kill countless civilians" Mack added.

"it'll tear the world apart" Daisy said. Her voice sounded distant in his ear and at first he thought it was the earpiece but when he finally managed to look her way he caught her expression and his heart dropped. There was no sign of her bright smile from moments before.

"Well sure, that too" Coulson said, perhaps trying to lighten the mood with his tune. Bucky wanted to strangle him.

Daisy was on the outskirts of the fight eyes staring unseeing at the ground. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up too him, eyes shining with doubt and unshed tears. His heart went icy as she tilted her head to the side in a sort of apology, offering him a weak smile before edging away, an expression of hopelessness on her face. He was moving without Hesitation, Pushing any threats out of his way thoughtlessly.

"I can fix this" she whispered with false confidence, barely loud enough for him to hear with his enhanced hearing.

* * *

"I can fix this" She said, Nodding confidently as tears shone in her eye's. The ground shook beneath her feet as More gravitonium was pulled out of the ground. She could feel exactly where it was, where Talbot was. She had only caught a glimpse of him before getting tackled into another building and the thought of seeing him again gave her chills. The image of those agents being folded into nothing made her want to vomit and cry but she squared her shoulder. She was the only one who had a chance, she couldn't worry about how or what ifs, she had to move, to protect her family who would surely go after him if she didn't stop him. Or if she didnt get their first.

She forced herself to look away from them, tearing her eyes from Bucky's panicked face as he tried to follow her.

They watched helplessly as Daisy took off on her own, Getting only minutes with her before alien soldiers cut her off from the group, before anyone had a chance to grab her.

"Tony Go After Daisy" Bucky called, before getting tackled by another alien.

"Where'd she go?" Tony asked, scanning the area. He was knocked aside by falling debris, compromising his search. "Jarvis?"

"Scanning the perimeter sir, her coordinates seem to be offline"

"These things mess with electrical devices" Clint reminded them, tearing an arrow from one and using it to impail another.

"She's gone for Talbot" Natasha yelled, ripping a dagger from one alien and Stabbing another with it. "She's the only one who can take him out."

"Hypothetically" Bucky Growled.

He finally got the bastard creature off of him by snapping his neck, Bucky got up in time to lunge at another alien that had creeped up behind Steve. "Watch your six" he called as he slammed the thing backward's, standing and kicking it in the head, hard.

"Tony, over here" Clint called, pulling civilians from under a chunk of fallen Debree.

Steve gave him a thank you nod before scanning the scene himself. The city was in chaos, buildings smashed and burning, cars crashed. People were still looking for cover as debris fell from all around them.

"Coulson!" Steve called to his Comm, impatiently waiting for the Director to answer.

"Captain Rogers, whats the go?" Steve swallowed his anger at the man.

"We need to evacuate, the buildings in this area are unstable at best and whatever you man is doing, its racking up a body count." He helped Bucky take out another group of alien soldiers as he waited for Coulson's reply.

"We have a message going out to everyone in the area, to direct them to a jet we have ready to take anyone who needs immediate evacuation," Coulson replied. "how are your people holding up?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Steve waited to answer, Throwing a soldier into a window while Natasha and Bucky fought off any attacking aliens, giving Tony and Clint a chance to move the Debris aside. Wanda stood close by, catching any more debris, or possibly holding the building up so the civillians could escape.

"We have a building going down on 6th street, Were trying to get civillians out." Steve said, helping the other two men to dig the rubble off. They Finally broke through and were able to pull people out.

"I have a transport vehicle heading your way to pick them up." He said calmly. "Where's Agent Johnson." Bucky growled, grabbing an alien around the neck and slamming him into the ground with enough force to chip the concrete.

"I was going to ask you the same Question, Director." Steve replied. The line was silent. And the team shared a look. The aliens had died down, The civillians were out, Clint instructed them to wait for the transport Vehicle while They searched For Daisy. "she seems to have gone offline."

"Maybe she's to close the the gravitonium, it might be messing with her system" Coulsons scientist said.

"She's the only one that can take him" Coulson finally said. The ground shook beneath their feet, hearts racing as they looked to one another before bursting forward, running towards the source. Tony led the way, moving to fly ahead but another group of aliens came at them from the buildings above, Tony was nocked to the ground, a dagger piercing through his armor and digging into his shoulder. Bucky was closest and tackled the alien off of him, rolling with it before stuggling to get the upper hand..

"You Okay Stark?" Natasha asked, Kneeling down to check on him. Wanda threw a group of them back in the direction of their ship, their bodys hitting hard before falling back to the ground with a dull thud. Another building crumpled, sending a wave of dust over the group. Bucky managed to nock the alien aside, throwing it against some exposed pipe that stuck out through its chest as it slumped.

When the sky cleared their hearts dropped at the sight before them. There, in the distance, Was a blur in the shape of two people, hurtling from building hight towards the ground. Steve and Buckys enhanced senses could see her Clearly while the others saw more of a blur.

"DAISY!" It was Bucky's scream that told them it was her. They ran, Tony patched up his shoulder with his nano tech and Wanda took flight towards The brunette, praying she was fast enough as the red glow pushed her forward.

They were all too Slow, too far away. Forced to watch as she was pushed down from more than 1,500 feet, out of their view. Their heats dropped as she fell and they all Stopped dead when they heard the Crash, felt the shake and were then pushed back by the force of the hit. Bucky's knees shook, wanted to give out but after a deep breath he managed to get his feet moving again, slowly at first.

The Wave of Dust and Debris forced them backwards. It hit Tony, knocking him off course while Wanda was forced to dodge more falling debris, her arms covering her face as she was forced to land.

"Tony?" Steve asked, hesitant.

"I cant get close enough to see anything, there's some sort of barrier."

"Get back from it" Natasha said, stepping back herself as she held her arms out for them to do the same. "Coulson said Talbot absorb's people with the gravitonium, if you get to close you'll probably be next."

"Got it" Tony said, Backing out of reach as Jarvis tried to get a read on the area. The Dust was heavy around the area and his tech played up if he got too close. He saw Wanda out the corner of his eye, trapped between two Alien soldiers, he flew down to help her, the movement causing pain to shoot through his arm. He blasted them, finding that his suit went glitchy when they got too close, taking them out Before they could Touch Wanda.

"Daisy?" She asked, her eye's hopeful though her face was dark.

"I cant get a read" Tony says, "The gravitonium is messing with Jarvis's system." She gave him a resigned nod.

"What about you, sense anything?" Tony questioned. She shook her head, trying to listen for her thoughts.

"There's some barrier stopping me, but its full of other voices." Her forehead creased.

"What, what do you hear." Tony asked, turning to her fully.

"They, I think they are in the gravitonium."

"Oh, yeah Nat said he Absorbes people." Tonys said.

"To take their Powers?" Steve suggested as he and the rest of the team joined them. "As well as their conciousness."

"He can take someones powers?" Clint asked, looking angrily to the Dusty area in the distance.

"Its a theory" Natasha said with a tilt to her head. "Its plausable."

"How do we get close?" Bucky said, His fists clenching at his side's.

"You saw the footage, we know as much as you Buck." Steve said. There was movement behind them and Bucky snarled.

"But not as much as them." He said, Gesturing over his shoulder to the Group of people approaching. Bucky was breathing deeply, feeling tired and exhausted from fighting off so many aliens, actually most of the group was at this point. He forced himself to face forward, afraid he'd Kill someone if he saw their faces.

* * *

Tony marched forward towards the group, Steve close by.

They wore shield uniforms and they headed straight for them, Steve had obviously Decided he had to be the calm one, seeing the side glance Natasha and Clint were sharing. Wanda's hands were glowing, fingers flexing while Bucky stood dead still. Tony had moved with him as he turned to the team before taking the lead, Pissed at the Agents. He recognised Agent May who led the group, a brunette with a medical bag followed close by with a Large man on the other side. He guessed it was Agent Mack, whom Daisy had mentioned fondly a few times.

Natasha and Clint stood either side of Wanda, close enough to Calm her should she move.

"You fuckers better have something good to say if you think-" Tony said, getting cut off. Steve backed him up, silencing him.

"Agent May." Steve said, unable to hide his agitated tone. "I hope you have a plan" His arms crossed over his chest firmly.

"Quake is, was the plan" She replied, sounding genuinely upset.

"Dont you dare use past tense until there is confirmation" Clint growled, joining the group Leaving Natasha to place a hand on Wandas arm when her fingers started to glow.

"You told her to do that?" Tony said, Moving forward before Steve could reply. "You sent her to Die" He growled. Buckys fists clenched tighter.

"It was the best option." The Brunette replied, her soft voice ringing with an english accent. "If she had only-"

"Excuse me?" Bucky hissed, unable to keep quiet he spun around and marched to the group, Steve watching him closely. "your, best option," He growled. "Daisy said she was told this was the only option, or else she wouldn't have-"

He was cut off by an anguished scream coming from the middle of the debris, he went to move but Tony grabbed his arm and told him the shield was still up. The Metal suit being the only reason Tony was able to hault him.

"The other option is just as dangerous," Simmons said, Talking despite the scream.

"For who?" He scowled in return. Heart racing, knowing Daisy was alive and alone with that monster, She had sent them the files Shield had on him. They had all seen the footage of what that man was capable of doing. Daisy knew it too but still went against him. No heroes, he told himself.

"For her" She sighed desperately. May gritted her teeth beside her and moved a hand to her ear slowly.

"Do you have visual?" She asked into her com, eye's darting upwards. Bucky followed her line of sight, scanning a building to their left, his heightened senses caught the fash of something on one of the balconys overlooking the debris in front of them.

"What are you doing," His voice now panicked as he saw the sniper, aiming at the center. He lunged forward but May was too fast, instead he Grabbed for the scientist, wrapping his hand around her throat and Lifting her up slightly. "you do that and I snap her neck" He warned as May and the Mack both aimed their weapons at him. Simmons grabbed at his hand desperately.

Tony, Natasha and Clint all turned their own weapons on the group, Wandas Hands glowing Bright red now.

"Drop her Barnes" May ordered. "Were trying to help."

Wanda was distracted, hands moving on to her temples as a red glow ebbed around her.

"Whose that bullet for?" He asked, gesturing to the building, his team followed the motion, scowling behind him as he raised the girl slightly off the ground, She grabbed at his hands some more. He wasn't squeezing, yet. May hesitated, there was another cry of pain and Wanda grimaced to his left, he Squeezed and the scientist struggled.

"Buck" Steve said in a warning tone, but he wasn't listening.

"This is for her own good" Mack assured him, weapon still raised. "We don't have time for this." Bucky restrained himself.

"Your going to shoot her, to what?" Tony Questioned as he looked between the building and the agents in front of him. "To keep him from taking her powers?"

"this is-" May started, getting cut off mid sentence.

"take the shot" Simmons said in a tight voice. Bucky realised that he had restrained himself too much, loosening his grip enough for her to speak. She had one finger pressed to her comm as she spoke.

"NO!" he screamed as he threw her to the ground, spinning as the shot rang out, Daisy's soft and desperate cry was cut short and his heart stopped, his mind going blank as the breath left his lungs. He couldnt hear anything more than the blood pounding in his ears, his heart thumping duly in his chest as it tore apart.

* * *

Daisy saw him from a Distance and took a calming breath, Sparing one last thought to her Family before forcing herself to move, Pushing into a sprint until she was close enough, Using her power to add force to her movements as she flew at Talbot when he turned. They crashed into the ground together, bouncing into the air a few feet before landing hard, the momentum carrying them forward.

they tumbled through the ash fault, getting spayed by chunks and dirt and Stone as they tore through the ground.

When they finally Stopped Daisy Stumbled to hey feet, Aiming her hands down at Talbot who knew exactly what she could do.

"Im becoming the most powerful being in the universe, im becomming a hero." He said with so much confidance Daisy felt pity for him for genuinely thinking what he was doing was right.

She tried to talk him down, Gave him the sort of Speach Coulson, more importantly, Steve Rogers would be proud of. Truth justice, doing whats right, being a real hero, She Tried to bring him in, Thought she was winning.

"You are a hero, Everything you do, General" She said, "these men and women, they are heroes, You dont need powers to-"

"But They have them, The avengers, Earths mightiest heroes sworn to defending earth."

"Theyre people to, they do the right thing with their powers"

"thats what im doing, its what i'll do, we dont need anyone else."

"They are important to the world, they are the reason earth is still spinning." she said, "We should join forces"

"Your right" He deflated. "they are the real heroes, We should join forces"

When she reached down to help him up, sure she had gotten through to him, he turned on her, his face darkening and hands moving before Daisy could flinch. He wrapped her in a way she couldnt aim at him, her hands crossed over her chests so the only one who would get hurt would be herself.

"Once i Take your powers and get the Gravitonium, I'll despose of those phonys" He said, Her heart broke and she was filled with rage, releasing it in a burst that shot through her. the pain was blinding but the force was enough to knock him back, releasing her briefly. She spun around and used as much force as she could to punch him, hoping to knock him out or daze him at least.

When he turned back to her he had a nasty expression, She stepped back but he was able to grab her easily, applying pressure to her fractured collarbone and shoulder. She Gritted her teeth to keep from crying out, knowing it would draw more attention and Distract her team from the job at hand.

"Humanity is on the Brink and i alone can fix it"

They raced upwards, Talbot using the gravitonium to keep her from moving as they passes floor after floor of buildings, climbing higher and higher till they reached the top. She glanced around, Panicked and scared of what was to come. He was too strong, she couldnt move anymore than her head without great effort and as Talbot ooked into her eyes she knew there was no saving him. If he had his way, there would be no saving her either.

Finally their course changed and she was being pushed downwards, faster now, her hair whipping in front of her face as the wind caught it. She forced herelf to look strong, not wanting fear to be her final expression as she plummeted to the ground, She heard a yell and then she felt the impact as they hit the ground. Her whole body screamed at her as the concrete gave way beneath them, finally settling on dirt. Her Skin was on fire, her bones felt like Glass and her head screamed at her, yet her body obeyed when she told it to move. Rolling over to spit the coppery taste from her mouth, using all her strength to crawl away though she didnt get more than a foot away.

"It'll be easier to get that buried treasure once i can quake the ground apart" Talbot said, Leaning down to drag her to her feet.

Daisy cried out in Pain as the movement cause her bones to move, everything hurting so much. He pulled her to her feet and held her up but she wasnt ready to give up, She Quaked him back, the Quake going through her already injured shoulder once more. She Screamed in agony at the feeling. Talbot stumbled a few steps, His anger increasing. She Cried out when she Quaked him again, Falling to her knees in pain.

One more Quake and her Vision Blurred, Darkening.

"no heroes" She heard a voice said in her mind, "Im sorry" She told the voice. She almost felt numb now.

She hardly Felt it when Talbot grabbed her again, the world muffled around her and she didnt hear what Talbot said next. The air around her turned static, her breath was short and her head felt heavy. She saw an image, a group of people Sitting around a Tv with amused expressions on their faces, Pleased and content. She didnt know what was happening anymore, she didnt know where she was, if she was still crying out in pain, if she was even in pain any more.

"Dinner?" She heard, just before she let go. The world drifted, a silver haze creeping around her. She was sure it hurt but she couldnt register the pain anymore, it was all too much. Her eyes closed and she took one more breath, unable to continue.

"im sorry James" She thought as she let go.

She expected peace, Emtyness, She didnt expect pain.

Just as she let go she felt a sharp cold pain in the centre of her chest, her body felt lighter as the pain spread, reawakening her senses. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out but she didnt know why. Somthing was building inside her, she let it go and the cold Darkness ebbed away. Her body didnt ach so much, she felt her energy rise as she spun around to face Talbot. The ground around her shook, she didnt hear his words, simply sliding out of the way when he came at her, spipping to the grund and Blasting him upwards. The energy took everything From her and she fought for consciousness as she watched him fly up and out of view at an incredible speed, Shattering the glass windows of nearby building as he sped upwards.

The Glass fell, catching the light of the setting sun and looking like glitter raining down. She sighed, she beat him. The world was, safe. they were safe. She thought as the Darkness came Back for her. There were hazy noises nearby but as much as she tried, she couldnt get up, couldnt call out, couldnt stay awake.

* * *

There was a pause as everyone held their breath, then there was shake beneath their feet and their heads all shot up as one. There was a cry of pain, the ground shaking more before a burst of something shot up from the center of the Area and the ground became still once more.

Bucky was moving First, all but flying over the cars and Debree in his way, the others followed hot on his tail.

His heart Raced, Beating in his chest as he leaped over cars, meeting no resistance as he hurtled towards the Space he was sure Daisy would be. There was a hole in the ground, the road torn up in a massive circle where she had made impact, he cringed slightly at the thought of it. How could she survive that, the distance and the force, should have killed her on impact, but as he reached the hole and jumped over the edge, his heart soared.

It froze almost immediately when he noticed how still she was, she lay in the center of the wreckage, surrounded by cracks in the earth. Bucky quickly moved towards her and Slipped his hand under her neck to cradle her head as he checked her pulse. His hand felt wet and warm, he knew it was blood, it framed her face and was now slowly running through his fingers.

Time stopped while he waited for a breath, a pulse under his fingers to signal a heartbeat, his own lungs screamed at him to breath as he held his own breath in anticipation. It felt like a lifetime before he felt it. A beat, then a breath, her head tilting a bit in his hand. He let out a huge sigh of relief, Curling over her as he calmed his racing heart. He sat there just breathing her in before getting a hold of himself, slipping his other hand under her knees to lift her carefully off the ground.

"Daisy" He said, His voice breaking as he finally said her name. "Hey, come on doll." He said, he needed her to open her eye's, to reassure him she was alive., she was okay He could feel the prescence of the others but they kept their distance, His team standing close enough to know she was alive as they all waited for her to respond.

"Buck" Steve said. "Lets get her back to the base" His voice was soft, his hand landing on his friend's shoulder and squeezing hard. Bucky stood, Cradling the brunette in his arms. Steve pulled himself out of the hole first so that Bucky could Pass Daisy up in order for him to climb out himself. Wanda helped keeping Daisy balanced with her anergy mist as she was transfered from one soldier to another. Steve gently handed her back, careful not to jostle her too much as they moved. Bucky paused by an overturned car when he saw the shield team.

"I'll kill em Stevie" Bucky said, Adjusting Daisy in his arms so that she curled into him more, her blood smearing on his uniform.

"One of thems a doctor, she might-"

"The doctor that wanted to eradicate Inhumans" Bucky pointed out. "She's not getting anywhere near her unless you want me to actually snap her neck."

"Jets on the way" Natasha said, coming to stand beside them. Tony and Clint kept the agents at a distance, Arguing with Mack and May while Steve, Bucky and Natasha hid Daisy from their view, protecting her. Wanda was clearing Rubble for a landing for their Quinjet, her mind fixed on the task at hand though the red glow around her was more intense than usual. Natasha dug into one of the compartment son her belt.

Bucky cradled Daisy, elevating her head as best he could while they waited for the jet. Coulson joined the agents with Tony, followed by Fitz and another agent carrying a rifle. Bucky moved before he could think but Steve pulled him back, bringing him to a stop. His breathing was hard as he glared at the weapon, eager to turn his own weapons on the group. He hadnt seen a bullet wound on Daisy but he hadnt thought to check at the time, Natasha read his expression as he glanced down at the girl in his arms. The red head moved foreward, checking the girl over, his pulse raced as she searched, fear that she was bleeding out from another spot. He was almost relived when they didnt find anything, but then what was the riffle for, he wondered before Natasha found it.

An angry red gash in the centre of her chest that was covered in blood, he had assumed it was blood from her head wound when he had picked her up. The sight of it scared him as he clenched her tighter. Natasha put pressure on it with the bandages she found in her belt.

"Clint" She called to her partner who was quick to abandon the agents. She swapped spots with him, letting him hold pressure on the wound as she ran off to give the hulk a lullaby, in desperate need of Bruces help.

"Hang in there Cupcake" Clint said confisantly to the Unconcious Daisy. Bucky watched closely as Clint held pressure to her wounds.

A quick movement caught his attention and he turned in time to see Tony, now out of his iron man suit, swing at Coulson. He hit him square in the jaw, sending him back a few steps. "That one was for lying about being dead, i owe you another one for Daisy but i think she'd get a kick out of it so i'll wait till she's better." He climbed back into his suit and turned to walk away, instead he paused. Fitz was frozen as Tony leaned closer to him, Intimadation him with the cold metal faceplate, "Later" Was all Tony said before walking away, his voice manacing, leaving the Scientist with a pale face.

As Sam descended, their group headed for the Open ramp, climbing on board before it could even land properly, Natasha approached with Bruce who was joined by Tony Who Slapped something onto the other mans chest. It expanded over the scientists body until Bruce was standing in a suit similar to Tonys but with green accents rather than red. They flew ahead of them to the base to set up whatever they needed For Daisys care. Natasha moved over to the Agents while everyone else boarded. Steve and Bucky picked up what they said as they settled on the jet.

"We, will look after her. We, will consider giving you an update. We, will have a long talk about what you have been up to and If anything goes wrong With Agent Johnson. We will not be meeting on good terms in the Future."

"Agent Romanoff" Mack said, the red head stopped him.

"She is one of our's, she has been with us for Months now." Natasha said, gaining a few suprised looks. "I promise she will be looked after with us" She seemed to turn her direction back to May. "If you or anyone else ever try to misuse her powers again, or even consider hurting her in any way, then you will have us to deal with." She said, her voice cold and dark. "Understood?"

"Understood" May answered. Natasha turned to walk away.

"I do wish i could say it was good seeing you again Melinda" She said before climbing aboard. The ramp closed before the other woman could reply and they were left in silence.

Natasha joined them in the corner of the plane where Bucky Sat on the floor, Daisy Cradled in his arms. Clint checked her over for any injuries and Natasha moved to help. Her wounds had stopped bleeding for the most part, though bucky now had a large red stain on his white tank top as he took a moment to discard the top layers of his uniform to drape it over Daisy, using one part to rest her head on, Meaning the blood had already soaked through quite quickly. Steve Moved to grab the first aid kit, fishing out bandages. They pulled her gloves off, revealing bruised arms, Natasha found some glowing orange residue around her chest wound and wiped it off with a cloth, she folded it up and put it into her pocket for Tony and Bruce to examine later.

Natasha bunched up some bandages to put under Daisys head to stop any more bleeding, They should probably check to see how much damage was done but they feared moving her too much so they just patched her up best they can. Clint joined them again and looked over the girl once more, Her gash in her chest was a flesh wound, not deep but likely painful, he was pretty sure the impact from whatever they shot her with did some sort of damage to her Sternum or ribbs. Clint bandaged her upper arm where it had turned a purple blue colour, early bruising from the fall perhaps, or more microfractures from the Quakes. They had just about finished checking her, all agreeing that it was better to wait to check her head.

Bucky was trying not to figit as he held her Wanting to hold her closer but scared of hurting her. Her head and Arms sustained the most obvious injuries but she had hit the ground at such a speed from such a height that he feared there was internal damage. By no means was he a doctor but he had learned how to identify serious injuries over the years, and his mind whirred with the possabilities. They were five minutes out from their base when she finally moved, Cracking her eye's open slightly.

Bucky was the first to notice, feeling her move in his arms, her head tilting a bit as her fingers twitched, brushing against his own fingers as he held her hand tightly. He nearly dropped her at the shock of it, his eye's shooting from her hand to her face where she was glancing up at him with a small smile.

"Hey Buck" Her voice crackled, barely a whisper. He noticed the blood on her lips but couldnt help his smile at the sight of her, the sound of her weak voice giving him strength and sucking it all away at the same time. If she werent covered in blood he could imagine she was just waking up after drifting off during movie night, sleepy and calm.

"Hey Doll" He said back, just as softly so as to not frighten her, like a small animal. Her eye's drifted closed again, smile still on her lips as she drifted off. "woah there Darling, come back to me." he said, moving her so that she sat slightly more upright. Her eye's cracked open again after a beat and his heart continued beating. Fear ran up and down his spine as he tried to keep her conscious.

"There we go" He cheered, turning her gently so that her back was to him, helping her to stay upright. She sat with his legs beside her, as a brace while she forced her eye's open.

"What happened?" She asked, swallowing around a lump in her throat.

"Dont worry about that right now, How you feeling." He asked, letting her lean her head back to look up at him. Her expression was soft as she smiled up at him, he matched her soft smile, trying to mask the worry he felt, to keep her calm. He knew from experience that she was likely in shock, or else she would be in unbelievable pain. They suspected broken ribs, fractures and a concussion, though the amount of blood hinted at worse. She took a deep breath, her forehead crinkling as she struggled. "Small breaths Doll."

She coughed a bit before gritting her teeth against the pain. "Sorry" she said, he rubbed his thumb at the spot under her ear where his hand rested, still cradling her head. He tried to remain calm as he noticed the amount of blood on her lips, he tightened his grip, one hand holding her head carefully and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her in place.

"Shhh, Just breath." Nat crouched in front of her, Taking her hand. She took slow breaths, instructing Daisy to Follow along. The Brunettes eye's drifted again. "None of that" Natasha scolded her.

"Sorry" She sighed, moving her arm to rest on Buckys which remained in place around her waist. "My head" She cringed, her eyes watered. Bucky felt his arms tingle unpleasantly, fear prickling his nerves. He leaned his head forward planting a comforting Kiss to her Temple as she followed Natashas instructions, SHe leaned into his embrace.

"You're okay, we're nearly Home." Buck assured her, he held her tighter and her eye's met his again, a smile gracing her lips as her eye's slid shut once More. His heart dropped as she went still, her breathing shallow.

"Home" She mumbled under her breath as her head tried to lol to the side, he held her in place, leaning back a little to cradle her. His heart rate sped up as he tried to coax her awake.

"Daisy, Doll," He called gently Glancing up at Natasha who was already moving. "Daiz. Wake up darling" his voice almost broke as he tried to get her attention, there was more blood on her lips now and he felt himself getting cold at the site of it. He pulled her closer, planting another kiss to her temple with a soft shhhhh, mumbling in her ear.

"Sam i need an eta" Natasha said, moving for the pilots seat.

"We're here" He said, and Bucky realized they were landing.

"Okay, Daiz," Bucky mumbled into her ear, "Your okay" he reassured her.

"Bruce, wheres that gurney?" Natasha continued, turning towards the door, opening as they descended. Steve helped Bucky get to his feet, Daisy Cradled close to his chest. He noticed the amount of blood on his friends shirt and felt the dread set further in. Bruce was on the roof as the door opened, Bucky moved fast and gentle, Laying her on the Table As they climbed into the elevator.

"She-" Bucky started to explain as Bruce checked her over, his expression neutural.

"It's okay, i saw the news you dont have to explain" Bruce said causing Bucky's shoulders to sag in minute relief. The hulk hadn't been with the group when the found Daisy, or when she crashed to the ground so Bruce must have had the News on as he put together whatever medical supplies he would need. Bucky stood there uselessly as The doc got to work, only being able to push the gourney into the Med room, full of Banners trusted protegee. He had taken hold of her hand while they stuck her with needles, attaching her to machines. She didnt move throughought the process and his nerves ate away at him as he watched helplessly.

"James" Banner said, Bucky looked up, realising he had been saying his name for a while. "I need you to wait outside."

He couldnt move, he understood what he needed to do but his body wouldnt respond, He looked for the words to tell Bruce that but came up empty. A fammiliar hand clamped his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Come on Buck" Steve said, Finally causing his feet to shuffle, though he had trouble letting go of her hand. He moved closer to her, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead, silently urging her to be alright before letting go of her hand, allowing Steve to drag him out of the room. Following numbly as they went down to the Living room, unable to stay in the waiting room, so close with no way to help.

The rest of the group were in similar states. Tony had his torso and shoulder Bandaged, cursing at his computer. Wanda watched the red glow weave through her fingers her eyes distant while Natasha Sat close enough to comfort her. Clint was nowhere to be seen but that wasn't strange. Whenever something bad happened here he retreated to the roof. Bucky sat in his usual spot, feeling cold as he found himself waiting for that familiar warmth to curl into his side as she always did. He stared at the blood on his hands, his heart sinking further the longer he looked at it, it was drying in places, turning crusty, he didnt have the energy to wash it off.

They all sat motionless, quiet except for Tony's curses.

"Tony" Steve said softly after a lifetime of cold silence. "Update?"

The room was silent as they waited for a reply. Tony let out a sigh.

* * *

 **Authors note: Chills!**

Sorry **this took so long Lads and Lassies. I wrote this as chapter 13ish and kept pushing it back because** i **really wanted to build the relationships first, so there was a bigger effect.** Did i **achieve that in your opinion?**

 **Anyway,** thats **the last Chapter. Hope you liked it. Love you all, Love some reviews too ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Okay okay maybe it wasnt the last chapter, hopefully it was nowhere near it. Truth is i was feeling shifty and wanted to see if i could scare you all and then something happened that brought me down so i didnt do an extra read over before updating and half forgot it was there but no, its not the end. Truth is i love this story as an idea and i hope i do it justice for you all though one day ill have to re write it all better. Hope your enjoying this as much as i enjoy writing it. I also enjoy reading your reviews so keep at it, speaking of which...**

 ** _Zmanjz_ \- You may have noticed this isnt exactly following the mcu perfectly. The accords did happen but heres the thing, Friday is a bitch, (i like her) I prefer Jarvis to be in charge as he is a more calming prescence and is more reasonable, its why Steve Bucky and Tony were able to settle their differences. Civil war also happened as im followin the timeline, In this story, instead of egging him on like Friday did, Jarvis was able to show reason to Tony in the reasoning that Bucky wasnt in control the same way Clint wasnt in control and those actions couldnt be held against him. Thanks for pointing it out though as i did seem to glide over the matter but now you all know.**

 **Let me know if anyone wants a more in detail explainaton of that and i'll add it in somewhere in the future.**

 **Now that thats sorted, Thanks for the continued support and great reviews they always brighten my day and i really need that right now. Enjoy... or dont i cant tell you what to do.**

* * *

"She's Stable" Tony said, Finally. His words were no relief as they came out as a weak sigh, his hand running over his face roughly.

Bruce had all but refused to give them a status for several hours, knowing nothing he said would be good until Daisy was awake and well. He knew any other news would have the same response, questions and worry, of course, this response had these questions too but this way hed only have to answer them once.

He sent Tony the update and watched over Daisy for another hour running any test he could think of to ensure he hadnt missed anything before heading out to see the others and answer the questions he knew were coming.

Bruce hadnt spent a lot of one on one time with Daisy personally but he too was fond of her, her challenging prescence was good for everyone and she was always able to get a laugh out of him. He gave her one last ook before exiting, trying to think of something else but coming up with no answers.

As expected, the group or most of it, turned to him when the elevator opened. Tony was sitting at his computer, hand dragging down his face. He knew what Bruce knew, to some extent. His lack of medical training he didnt understands how it all worked but he understood the general information. Bruce wasnt sure wether or not he had told everyone of how Daisy was with their lackluster appearances.

Few times has the group ben this broken. He could name few occasions that had brought them to such a dreadful halt. Coulsons death before the Battle of new york, The revelation of Buckys History with hydra in reguards to Tony's parents. Ultron and the time they Lived their nightmares before Wanda joined their team. Bruce sighed as he entered the room. Natasha got to her feet, as Did Steve. Sam and Wanda turned his way But Neither Tony Nor Barnes moved.

"Bruce" Steve said as he approached, A hopeful expression on his face slipping through his worry. His eyes flicked to Bucky who remained in place, Staring into nothingness, his hands dark covered in dry blood that he was yet to wash off. Bruce suspected the soldier hadnt moved since taking his seat which looked suprisingly emty without the small brunette draped over it.

'She's Stable.' Bruce replied softly. This want the news they were looking for, he knew, but he hoped it was comforting still.

"Whats the diagnosis?" Natasha asked, He voice was just a gentle but held an edge of athority. Bruce looked between the group and gave a slight nod.

"Im going to get a drink, Someone find Clint?" he asked, heading to the Kitchen before anyone replied.

"She has severe fractures on both colarbones," Bruce said once they were all seated. Tony brought up a hologram of Daisys x-rays. "And from there down are hundreds of micro fractures right to her fingertips." He didnt have good news, but that didnt mean they didnt want to know what he did have.

"She has four broken ribs, fractures in her left leg as well as a clean break in her right wrist. She also fractured her Skull and Pelvis but miraculously avoided injury to her Brain and Spine. There was some minor internal bleeding but its been taken care of. From a medical standpoint," he folded his hands together and let out a breath, "It's a miracle shes survived let alone avoided major injury." He knew, if it were anyone else who had explained that to the team, who told them this, they would be jumping down that doctors throat for more answers but thankfully they didnt, they simply nodded.

"I have put her into a medically induced coma and expect her to remain this way for at least three weeks." He informed them. Barnes droped his shoulders at this, his breath leaving him. Bruce continued.

'The skull fracture will be long healed by then but the collor bone fractures will take no less than 3 weeks to heal if were lucky. Paired with the microfractures and everything else, this will give her body time to heal and rest."

'Its a good idea"

"Shouldnt we wake her though, ask her?" Wanda asked weakly.

"If we do that it will put strain on her and her injuries," Bruce said. "that would extend the time she would need to be under, lengthening her healing process."

"Not to mention the fact that she would probably be against it and fight us on it." Natasha added. Wanda nodded her understanding.

"So we wait" Steve said.

"Three weeks is just a reference point, if shes healed enough by then we'll bring her out of it but she'll likely have to go back under soon after." Bruce informed them. Clint scrunched his brow and Bruce continued. "A single collarbone fracture Takes at least six weeks to heal fully, Three weeks is just the halfway point where the pain is mangeable." Clint pouted.

"Are we all on the same page?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Tony responded. "Keep close to home until our girls better and cut all contact with Shield until further notice." They all agreed and the room went silent once more. It was silent for a good ten minutes before Tony's mind started whirring to life is fingers fidgeting as his eyes flicked back and forth seeing invisible reasonings.

"Bruce," he said, turning to his computer to confer with the files they had on Daisy. "You have any idea how she survived?" He asked, pausing to look at the man a few seats away.

"Apart from fantastic luck" Bruce asked, standing to move towards Tony.

"I was thinking more of a medical explanation," Tony replied, opening Daisys medical history. Bruce leaned over to scan over it too.

"I figured it had to do with her inhuman Dna, The way James and Steve heal." Bruce told him, "has she ever mentioned rapid healing?" Bruce asked, directing his question to the room.

There were soft 'no's' around the room and Bruce's brows furrowed, shooing Tony aside so that he could access the computers better.

"She may have used the quaked to brace her landing" Wanda suggested, thinking of how she used her own power to do that.

"Its possible" Bruce muttered. "Jarvis, gather any medical history you have on Daisy and other known inhumans and send them through to my lab, please" He said. Bruce got up from his seat and headed for the elevator. "I'll let you know what i find" He said as the doors opened. "Oh, and you can see her now just, dont scare the Doctors" he said, Tony was quick to join him on the elevator before the doors closed, intending to help the other man with his research.

The rest of the group looked to one another, each nervous to make a move. They were all relieved she was stable, alive. But it was always tough for them to see each other in a hospital bed, who wants to see their loved ones in that condition. Steve moved slowly, walking over and dropping a hand on his best friends shoulder, he didnt react. Natasha moved to crouch in front of him, saying his name to rouse him from his blank state. She spoke softly in a language Steve still couldnt understand.

He flinched and blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. he had been so lost in thought that he hardly noticed the movement around him, now Natasha crouched in front of him, Steve holding a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Bucky cleared his throat and straightened his back automatically, his soldier training kicking in.

"news?" he asked, looking between the two. His eyes hurt numbly and his chest ached as the two shared a look.

"She's okay, C'mon," Steve said, gesturing for the other an to follow him. "We'll tell you on the way."

Bucky nodded slightly, rolling his shoulders before pushing to his feet, he remembered the blood on his hands but didnt look down, afraid he would start to panic if he saw the quantity, knowing who it belonged to.

The whole group climbed into the elevator, Bucky leaned against the side wall, waiting for the update.

"She's in a coma" Steve said, Bucky straightened abruptly but Steve was quick to continue. "Bruce put her in the coma so that she could heal, its just for a little while."

"What do you mean to heal?" Bucky asked, he knew she was hurt, badly so. He wasnt aware of details and Steve seemed to be skirting around them, Bucky turned to Natasha and Clint in question.

"Several fractures, breaks and internal bleeding." Natasha told him honestly. Bucky held in his sigh remaining stoic as Natasha watched his face. "no major Damage, she'll be fine" she said. Bucky took a moment to process and nodded once as the elevatore doors opened to the medical wing. His feet wouldnt move, wanting so bad to make sure she was okay while scared to death of what he'll see.

Her pained expression as she coughed up blood repeated in his mind, the image of her laying motionless on the ground was burned into his brain and all he could see was Daisy in pain whenever he closed his eye's. Natashas hand slipped into his and he was dragged foreward. Once he was moving he couldnt stop, outpacing the rest of the group as he looked for someone to direct her the way he needed to go. Someone in a white coat noticed his searching eyes and gestured to the right, he moved quickly until he was stopped short when a woman stepped out to stop him, somewhat hesitantly.

"Daisy Johnson" He said quickly, looking over the womans head in search of the small brunette.

"This way sir" SHe said though she mad no move to direct him. "She's in a coma and is hooked up to a lot of equiptment" She said as the rest of the group caught up. "Please try not to nock any cords and refrain from touching any machines, if you have any questions there will be someone nearby, just press the call button oon the wall behind her bed." she explained.

"Again, she is hooked up to a few machines at the moment but she is fine, be careful when touching her also, she had multiple breaks and fractures in her arms, legs, ribs pelvis and Skull but if youd like to hold her hand it should be fine so long as you are careful." She directed her words to the whole group, waiting for a nod of understanding from each before finally pointing to a room across from them. He hesitated breifly before moving for the door, carefully opening it before stepping inside.

His heart ached at the sight of her. Her hair was fanned around her head which rested on a netted pillow. One arm was elevated slightly, as was one leg. her expression was soft but the heavy amount of tubes running from various places made his blood run cold. He never like hospitals.

His steps were light as he moved to her side, there was gasp behind him from Wanda who drew everyones attention.

"Sorry" She muttered covering her mouth. Sam put a hand around her for comfort and everyone else shot her a sympathetic look.

Buckys attention turned Back to the small brunette, itching to grab for her hand but afraid of injuring her, he dropped heavily into the chair closest to her bedside and his head dropped into his hands.

A doctor came by and took each of them away one by one. When Steve left he shot Bucky a look of reassurance. Natasha returned soon after she was escorted out and Pulled him up from his seat.

"Come one Barnes." She said forcing him from the room. He moved numbly, the beeping of machines replaying over and over in his brain. "Let the Doc give you a look and then take a shower." Natasha insisted. Bucky let her direct him to an empty chair and allowed the doctors to look him over, finding minute scratches from the battle sending him on his way with an okay.

He did as he was told, passing Daisys room to find Clint lounging in his previous seat. He moved up to his room and headed inside, dropping his blood soaked shirt by the door and heading to the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the hot stream of water, watching as the water turned a brown red as the blood from his shest and hands slowly washed off, he stared at it until the water finally ran clear. He washed quickly and dressed in loose pants and a hoodie, intending to head back to the infirmary.

His door was locked when he tried to leave. His brows furrowed.

"What?" He said, confused.

 _"I_ apologise _Sargent Barnes but_ Mr _. Stark has_ enacted _the silent night_ protocol." The AI informed him. " _Everyone has been shut in their rooms until morning to ensure everyone sleeps tonight_ " Bucky clenched his teeth before his shoulders dropped in defeat. He really was tired, the day had gone from excitement to horror to fast and he had used up all his energy trying to remain calm For Daisy.

"Is anyone with Daisy?" He asked.

 _"Yes sir, Agent Barton has set up his position by her side" Bucky nodded. Sighing lightly before reluctantly turning to his room._

"What time?"

 _"Doors will unlock at_ 8am sir _," Jarvis said, "_ I'm _also to remind you to eat before you retire for the evening._ " Bucky waved him off as he dropped onto his bed. Waiting for exhaustion to do its thing and send him off to sleep.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Bucky peeled of his gear as he exited the jet, Dropping by his room to dump his jacket and gun belts before climbing Back into the elevator on his way to the medical wing. Steve and Natasha moved for the kitchen to prepare dinner for the group.

"Hey doll" Bucky said softly as he entered her room, a soft smile on his lips as he looked her over. There were less tubes now, air filtering into her nose by a small cord rather than having a tube down her throat. The purple blue bruises on her arms were much lighter, almost gone completely now. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid on her left side, he suspected it was Wandas doing but he wasnt sure. She was still as ever and made no move to react to his entrance but he managed to push away the dull thud he felt each time she didnt react. Her heartbeat was steady and she was healing on schedule.

The steady beeping was a comfort by now as he took his seat by her side, gently taking her hand to place a light kiss on her knuckles. Her hands were slightly colder than he liked, as they had been for the last two weeks.

They had set up a schedual, taking it in turns of staying up here with her. A bed was made up on her other side and extra chairs were brought in. There wasnt anything they could do at the moment so they just hung out with her, Reading or listening to soft melodies with her. They just wanted to be by her side, there was no way in hell they were going to leave her alone.

The compound was too quiet without her bubbly voice so they hardly gathered anywhere outside of her room. Steve suggested setting her up in her own room but Bruce and the doctors felt it was better to keep her where they could keep a close eye on her. They each found a way to distract themselves while they waited for her to heal. The team had all explored ideas on how to speed up her healing so that she would wake up but Shield had only had the one miracle drug, that they had no more supplies of, and it wasnt a problem one of doctor Chos machines could repair. Tony Got lost in his mechanics while Bruce went over the details of the weapon Shield had shot Daisy with back in Chicago. It was some form of toxin inside a capsule that was supposed to inject her upon impact. He had gotten close to finding what it was before Shield revoked their access. By the time Tony got back into their system, any information regaurding the formula had been removed without a trace.

They suspected Coulson was with holding the information so that they would have to update him on Daisys condition in order to get the information they wanted. Bucky would sooner march down there and Pry the information from their cold dead hand before giving them something they wanted.

He and the rest of the team focussed more on missions, taking out as many hydra targets they could, as well as anyone else who popped up in the meantime. They were gone most Days but always kept an eye out for an update. It helped to be distracted from the images that haunted him. He woke up most nights in a cold sweat, these new images intertwining with his old nightmares. It had been one thing to dream of his best friend being murdered before his eyes but having Daisy be the target of these nightmares turned his blood cold and he woke up feeling as though he had just been thawed out for a new mission.

Steve Joined him after a short time, setting himself up on the spare bed with his art supplies and returning to his previous work. Thats what Steve did, he would come down here and draw, he didnt share the drawings but he had given one to Bucky a few days after the incident. Bucky had all but stopped eating, feeling all around down like he had when he had first left hydra, before his full memories were back, when he was trying to figure out who he was. It took a talking from Natasha and Steve to get him to even consider eating. The thing that did it though, was when they did what he had expected them to do and used Daisy as a reason to take care of himself because they all knew how upset she would be if she woke up and found out he had neglected to care for himself.

He didnt want her to see him like that and he knew he needed to be strong for her, and for himself. He had plans to have words with Shield and he was sure he'd need some strength for that. When Steve finally got him back on track he left a single sheet of paper in his apartment. Bucky stared at the paper for a while, admiring the image on the paper. Steve managed to capture Daisys soft smile perfectly, her hair over her shoulder as Buckys head lay in her lap, her hands tangled in his hair. he cherished that picture, Natasha got him a frame to keep it safe and he kept it on his shelf in his room, besides his pictures of Steve and the rest of the team.

Bucky watched her carefully as he told her about the mission, promising himself again and again that the second she was well enough he was going to take her out somewhere special and show her just how important she is to him. He wasnt denying anything anymore there was no point in it, he had been such an idiot to wait as long as he had to make a move and he'd almost lost her before they could become something. That wasnt going to happen again, not on his watch.

She was monitered by doctors constantly who Bucky suspected were getting paid rather well to be here day and night, Tony even set them up with their own living area close to the medical wing. They ran tests every now and then but were yet to recheck her x-ray, not wanting to expose her to an unneccasary amount of radiation when they know the problem. So today was the Day they would redo her x-rays to assess the healing rate of her fractures and determine whether or not to wake her today.

Bucky sat foreward in his seat, waiting for the rest of the team to gather. he knew they would all be down soon, intent on seeing Daisy before they were kicked out by the doctors. He was just watching her when the rest of the team joined them, bringing a plate of food each for him and Steve which they took greatfully.

They Gathered around, each shooting a soft look in Daisys direction. They milled about and talked quietly, they didnt need to but it was just instinct when in a hospital environment.

* * *

Bruce had kicked them out about half an hour later, promising that they wouldnt be long The moments ticked away as he and the rest of the team waited to be let back in. They all had ways of distracting themselves and were all expecting this, so one by one everyone made themselves comfortable. Clint pulled out a pack of cards and Natasha and Sam took a seat from either side of him, angling themselves in a better position to his their own cards. Steve had a smaller sketch book in his hand as he looked around the room, looking for something to sketch. Wanda held a book, opened halfway through with a sliver of paper in the pages. Tony was on one of his devices but his eyes would flick up from time to time, checking on the rest of the team. Bucky took a breath and stood up, sliding a chair into the spot left for him with Natasha, Clint and Sam. Sam handed him his own cards and they focused on the game wagering chores.

It was a tense half an hour of waiting, Bucky had managed to shift some of his chores over to Sam, unfortunately for him, he was playing with three people who had spent their lives keeping secrets. Three of the four people playing had successfully mastered the art of keeping a neutural expression which came in handy when betting. Sam lost, to say the last, and had several new chores to add onto his own list.

"On the upside," Clint commented, dropping his cards back into the deck. "yure gonna be really good at doing the dishes by the time your finished" he chuckled, Sam had several weeks of dishes to do. He complained, wondering out loud why Tony didnt just par a cleaner. The others smirk at his complaints and looked up in time to see Bruce standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. They each shot to their feet but Bruce gestured for them to sit back down.

Bucky swallowed his questions and bit his tongue, letting Bruce speak in his own time.

He took an empty seat and they each turned to him, something he didnt often like as the attentio made him anxcious but they werent really thinking at this point, just hoping for the best.

"Well" Bruce said finally, taking a deep breath. He looked hesitant and Bucky feared the worst until the scientist smiled softly, his lip quirking as his head moved slightly back and forth. His expression turned to one of relief. "Daisys fine, her fractures are practically healed" He said.

"why do you look suprised?" Sam asked. Bucky looked around the group and saw the same level of relieved confusion that he suspected showed on his face.

"because these injuries should take a lot more time to heal, weeks, some months." Sam looked back and forth between Bucky and the rest of the group.

Bucky was by no means an expert but he and many others in the group, knew about breaks and Injuries. As the winter soldier it was programmed into his brain how much damage an injury would do, telling him healing time and fatality chances. Natasha was the same though Clint had learned it the traditional way. Steve and Tony had both Taken to the internet to research each and every injury together so that they had a better idea of just how badly she was hurt.

"thats right" Bruce said in response to Bucky. "The x-rays show little evidence of any fractures, the only sign she was injured at all is the slight mark from her breaks but even then, im sure they'll be healed completely within another week."

"Wait, Another week."

"That she can be awake fore, she'll probably have very little trouble moving too i might just put a brace on her leg and wrist as a precaution." Bruce reassured them.

"so your going to wake her?" Steve asked. Bucky had lost his words.

* * *

The Room was shaking, her face scrunching in pain as the drugs wore off. Daisy flinched, feeling trapped in her own body as random scenes played in her mind, emerging from the calm darkness without warning.

Every part of her body screamed at her as she watched herself fall once again, going numb upon impact. She saw herself in the reflection of the closest building as she was pushed down. Saw images of herself from her shield file, in a hospital bed, covered in blood or in quarentin. She saw Coulson as Jemmas concerned looks, Mays slightly curious expression and Fitz's encouraging smile. Felt Macks warm embrace, heard Bobby and Hunters Quips, Yoyo's quick remarks and even Trips charming drawl.

Their faces melted into something darker, Bobby and Hunter disappearing as everyone Backed away from her. She reached out in confusion and the faces changed, a new group rushing towards her with positive expressions, brightening the whole scene. She tilted her head, Glancing around at the group, unsure what was happening but feeling safe none the less. Clint and Wanda plopped onto the bed comfortably, Natasha standing nearby, watching her with curious yet trusting eyes. Bruce and Tony Sauntered up together, Tony wearing a bright grin as he made a quip about Steve who stood mere steps away, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the group interact, Much like Daisy was now. Her head moved from one side to another, missing something. Sam sidled up to Steve but Daisy remained confused.

As if the thought had triggered something she saw a flicker past the group, She moved to get a look, slipping off the bed easily and Passing the Group who watched her go but made no move to stop her. She followed the source as it moved slightly out of reach until it flashed ahead, She heard whispers all around her, growing louder with every step, she wanted to hear what they were saying, moved faster in the hopes she would hear it clearer.

"shhh, its okay doll" Her heart fluttered at the sound as her arms went cold, her eyes darting down to examine them.

She continued foreward, speeding up her pace as the icy feeling crawled over her shoulders. The Voice continued to whisper to her, calming and reassuring as the icy feeling spread along her collar bones, her toes felt the same pain and the ice crept over her ankles and up her leg. She collapsed as she reached to door and she found herself struggling for breath, dragging herself forward and reaching for the door handle.

"Help" She gasped, the words croaking out in a pained whisper. Her vision darkened as the nob turned and she managed another desperate plea before she began to black out, her vision blurring at the edges. A bright light approached as the darkness took over and in seconds the ice was melted and she was jolting upwards.

"Woah, Daiz" The voice said, drawing Daisys attention, She turned her head up and found herself face to face with her favorite former assasin. Bucky wore a soft smile as he loked down at her, his brows furrowing when she didnt respond. "Nightmare?" he asked. All she could do was nod minutely. His arms pulled her closer and she was warmed by the heat of his chest under her cheek.

They were cuddled together on their usual couch, a blanket draped over them, something playing in the background. She allowed the heat to warm her, letting the dream fade away. "thanks Bucky" she said as he pulled her close. She felt safe an soon drifted off again.

When she woke it was to the deep voice of Talbot, His words from earlier haunting her, causing her skin to crawl. She was standing back in front of him, her heart pounding as he rambled about being a hero and destroying the avengers. He used the gravitonium to surround her and her heart beat out of her chest as the metallic substance crawled over her skin, she felt it seep into her as Talbot grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She screamed as the pain grew to be too much for her, searing her skin, the agony unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her vision blurred and Talbot faded away as Bright lights flashed into view.

Daisy Bolted upright in the hospital bed, Her hands clutching at her head as the scream tore from her throat. The room shook amount her, rattling windows and machines, the walls cracking slightly as her panic rose. She looked around frantically, unsure of where she was, Afraid she had failed or that hydra had somehow caught her. A familiar face came into view and she locked onto them, her eyes pleading for an explaination.

Bruce took careful steps foreward and Daisy reaised what she was doing, the room continued to shake and she moved to reain it in but Bruce stopped her, Figuring out what she was going to do. He took deep breaths in front of her motioning for her to follow him.

"Its okay Daisy, Everyones okay, Your safe." He said, She followed his actions and the shaking calmed slightly. "Your home" Bruce said, causing the shaking to stop all together. Relief flooded her when he said that, Daisy sagged back against the pillows of her bed.

Bruce checked her Vitals and Daisy repeated the word in her head "Everyones Okay". Her eyes felt heavy, exahustion taking over from what she had just done, her eyes slippd closed on their own accord and she was asleep once more.

* * *

Bruce assured them all that her reaction was normal, having retained few memories from the event upon initial awakening. He said she was asleep again but the drugs were out of her system so when she next woke it should be a more calm situation. They agreed that Bucky was the best person to leave with her, hoping he would be able to calm her shoud she wake in another panic. That or he'd be able to hold her down for the doctors.

"Dont Be a hero" Daisy Groaned when she noticed Buckys Distant look. He had been by her bedside for hours, just watching her sleep, thinking of what he was going to say when she finally woke. Her words startled him, her voice grainy and soft. He didnt react though, leaning back to hand her a drink. Bucky still wasnt sure what to say, he wanted to tell her how happy he was that she was okay but at the same time he wanted to scold her and the fact that her first words to him after waking up were dont be a hero, The scolding side was winning.

He watched as she sat up, taking a small sip of water and allowing it to sooth her throat before taking another sip now that she was sure she wouldnt cough it up. Shed been in this sort of situation before, waking up with a sore throat and no concept of how long she had been out. Her body didnt hurt as much as when she passed out so either it had been a while or she was on some really good drugs right now, she was hoping for the latter. If she was injured the team was less likely to be too harsh on her.

When she Finally looked at him her brows furrowed.

"You cut your hair" She stated, noting the length change. His brown locks no longer hung around his jaw but sat messily upon his head, her lip quirked, not entirely hating the change as it made his jaw look sharper and his face was more visable.

"you cant do that again" Bucky finaly said. His tone was harsher than she had expected. Getting up from his seat he started to pace. She wished she was asleep again as she watched him, his movements making her dizzy as she tried to follow his reasoning.

"Save the world?" She asked, her voice carrying that sarcastic defense she usually used when feeling confused. She flexed her arms, testing for pain, they were stiff but not uncomfortably sore. "My bad i guess next time i'll-"

"No, not that and No, no next time" He said crossing his arms in front of himself repeatedly, causing him to look like he was swatting away a group of bees. "You cant just-"

"Just what?" She cut him off, sitting up straighter in bed and turning her eyes onto him. "Do my job, Save innocent lives." she raised a brow in question, getting annoyed by his attitude. Last thing she remembered was hitting the ground. She had vague images of the team afterwards and she remembered Bruce being in here earlier when she first woke up but otherwise it was blank. "wait, did we stop Talbot?" She asked, her voice holding slight panic, of course they did right, she wouldnt be here if they hadnt. Her reasoning didnt calm her.

"No, what No, I mean yes YOU stopped him" Bucky fumbled, His anger reeceding slightly at her panic. Daisy relaxed, sinking back into her pillows.

"Good, Thats Good" Daisy Mumbled, returning to her self examination, Testing her legs for pain.

"No its not, Thats Not how we do this" He said frustrated, Anger returning as Daisy brushed off her actions. She sighed and Bucky began tugging his hands through his hair. "Daiz you cant-"

"cant what" She cut him off again, turning her glare on him. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing to her feet with some effort. "Tell me James, What cant i do?"

"If you would stop cutting me off" He growled lightly, stopping so he was turned away from her, His hands remained in his hair, still adjusting to the length.

"Just tell me, why cant i do exactly what you do every day?" She marched over to him, stopping right behind him so he couldnt get away.

"Daisy" he said through clenched teeth. "Thats not-"

"tell me, am i too weak, to breakable?" Buckys Brows furrowed.

"Too important" He said finally angrily, turning around to face her. His shoulders sagged and the expression on his face killed her anger. He wouldnt meet her eye though he tilted his head slightly to the side. "God you dont get it, I- We cant lose you"

"We?" Chosing to leave the 'I' that made her heart skip.

"We, the team, Everyone" He said. "You know what we're like, losing you would break us."

"I wasnt trying-"

"That doesnt Matter, you went anyway" He said softly, he took a step forward and hesitantly reached up, cupping his hands under her jaw so that he could meet her eye.

"i-"

"Nearly died" He whispered. "You Promised and you went anyway" The emotion in his voice brought tears to Daisys eyes.

"I told you i was sorry" she said softly, matching his tone.

"After the fact"

"Bucky" she whispered in return, a tear ran down her cheek and his eyes followed it. He took a step closer to her.

"You mean to much to us Doll. You might not believe it and i realise its hard to trust us but we do, all of us. We Love you so much, And i've tried to reason it out from what you said earlier but i keep going back to the fact that you left anyway, knowing-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Knowing you might not survive, That we might lose you. We have one rule and you broke it."

"I know bu-" He gestured for her to stop talking, raising his chin and shutting his eyes, she stopped. He looked back at her after a moment, his eyes scanning her face. He took a slow step closer, crouching slightly so she didnt have to tilt her head further.

"You have no idea how-" A weak smile graced his lips and her eyes flashed to his eyes curiously. "You," He paused again, hesitating. He released her and Backed away, his anger seemingly returning when he ran a hand roughly against the back of his neck.

"Your so Difficult and Headstrong and, god" He complained, resuming his pacing while she stood frozen in her spot, feeling shame and regret. Not regret for her actions but regret for the repercussions and for the people she risked hurting.

"I know" she said softly.

"But you dont," he replied desperately, a hint of something in his voice. "Your difficult and headstrong and, and Smart and beautiful" He sighed "Your Strong in so many ways and You make my heart Do the Thing and that honestly freaks me out but hell, who cares cause your you and i wouldnt change that for anything but jeez you have no reguard for your own safety and that Scares me even more, I mean your worse than Steve and he Crashed into the arctic five minutes after i was gone and was frozen for 70 years for his stupidity." He rambled, turning slowly to assess her response. Her brows were furrowed slightly, processing what had just happened.

He was mad at her, Dissapointed and lecturingh her but then suddenly they were compliments he was throwing at her and Telling her his heart did the thing and what does that even mean but heck it was adorable to hear him say it. Her heart rate sped up as he rambled, her mind spinning as she thought, his heart does the thing, he likes me, has feeling for me. She hardly has time to question herself or him as she takes the two steps towards him, catching his face and dragging him down to her lips.

Bucky hesitates for all but a second as he pulls Daisy in, his arms tight around her lower back as their lips meld together in a searing kiss. He had thought about kissing her on more than one occasion, sometimes gently and soft when they're watching a movie, snuggled together on the couch. Or when they Spar and He pins her to the mat, Thats when he'd kiss her roughly, caught up in the rush of adrenaline before savouring the feeling, pulling away before winking at her, ready for another round.

This was better than his imagination, as her hands slid into his hair and his human hand came up to cup her head, his anger at her being transferred through the kiss as he devoured her. She kissed back just as harshly, pulling him closer as she fought for dominance. It felt like a lifetime and ended to quicky as she pulled back for air, not going far as she rested her forehead against his own.

Bucky's arm slid back to her lower back, holding her Tight as he caught his own breath, caught between shock and delight at what just happened, he waited for her to speak.

"Im sorry" She whispered to the air between them, she closed her eyes and a tear escaped, dropping from her lashes, her hands slid down to his neck and he held his breath waiting to see what she would do. Hoping she wouldn't back away.

"Im sorry for breaking my promise" She said, taking another breath "Im sorry for Lying to you and," She looked down, a small smile playing on her lips. "Im espescially sorry, i didnt do this sooner." She finished, using her grip around his neck to pull him closer as she raised onto her tippie toes, their lips meeting in a softer kiss.

It was tender, the opposite of their first as she seemed to pour her feelings into it, her arms looping around his neck loosely as she allowed him to pull her in.

* * *

 **Authors note: I** didnt **really go into proper medical terms which maybe** i **should of but** i **did not so, yeah I did** of course **check severity of each injury along with healing timeframe and** coomplications i **simply** didnt **use the technical terms** i **guess. Super dooper sorry for the lateness i had a touch of writers bllock**

Any **the question is, do** i **write this for however** i **plan to write this or end it and write a** sequal **?  
Oh And FINALLY! A KISSA CONFESSION ITS HAPPENING... right?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors** note: **Yup- oh hey check out my alternate ending to chapter 22,** its **badly written but worth a look.  
**

* * *

Bucky was Still mad at her but he could hardly express that now as she wrapped her arms around his neck smoothly. Her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his head, pulling pleasantly as she pushed forward, capturing his lips once more. He Wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer while leaning down so that he was basically cradling her. He was Careful not to squish her with his mechanical arm, only slightly worried as he was hypnotised by the situation at hand.

The kiss quickly turned rough and they battled for dominance, Daisy held her own as she claimed his outh with her own, a minute moan escaping her when his arms tightened on her lower back. Bucky finally made the move to back off when he got slightly light-headed, knowing they both needed to take a breath. She chased his lips but managed a few deep breaths, calming herself as much as he tried to do the same.

He didnt release his grip on her and she made no move to let go either, Bucky searched for words, he was mad at her but he was unbelievably relieved that she was okay and alive and currently in his arms, the taste of her kiss on his lips. Her lip quirked and he couldnt stop himself from beaming at her, hoping that he didnt look like a complete fool.

Daisy readjusted her arms around his neck and Buckys heart skipped when he saw her slight wince, a minute hint that she was in pain. Cursing himself for getting them both so worked up and allowing her from her bed.

"Jeeze" He said, guiding her backward.

"What, its fine" Daisy argued, "just stiff." Bucky gave her a knowing look and she conceded.

"what have i missed, is everyone okay, Bruce said everyone was okay but, is everyone okay?" Daisy Asked once Bucky forced her back onto the bed before he sat on the chair closest to her.

"Tony took a hit to the shoulder but otherwise there were no real injuries on our part" Bucky said, Choosing not to remind her of her own injuries.

"Which were what, a concussion, fractures?" Daisy asked, her tone light as she stretched her limbs out one by one, testing each of them once more. "I mean, im stiff but not in pain so it couldnt be that bad, right." Bucky stared back at her, Eyebrow raised curiously, he let out a light huff and rubbed his hands together in his lap.

"What, worse?" She asked hesitantly. He leaned foreward, watching her. Daisys eyes lingered on his lips as she waited for him to respond.

"Bruce, We decided that you had sustained to any injuries to heal without putting you under so, you've been in a medically induced coma for two weeks." He said, watching confusion cloud her eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, looking for a response, Bucky got up and moved closer to her. She absently shuffled over so that he could join her on the bed.

"You Broke four of your ribs and a Wrist, Fractured you arms, pelvis, Leg and Skull as well as did some internal damage that they had to operate to fix." He explained gently, One part of him wanted to use this against her, as a way to keep her from doing such a dangerous thing again. The other part of him hurt to even think of the damage she had done, amazed and thankful that she hadnt been killed.

"How?" She asked, her eyes staring straight ahead, "What?,"

"SHIELD, they shot you with something when Talbot had you" He had memorized everyones Names now, Raking over the files Daisy had sent them before the mission. "We were shut out of shields system before Bruce and Tony could get much out of them on what it was, They Think it has something to do with Dr Irkstiens formula for the super soldier serum but cant be sure." Daisys expression changed as the gears spun in her mind.

"Talbot is he," She paused

"Gone," Bucky Nodded, "Yes, hes gone"

She nodded, before hesitantly turning to him, meeting his eye reluctantly.

"I am sorry" She said honestly, ensuring he heard her, "But."

Buckys head dropped backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thunk as one hand reached up to scrob over his face. Daisy seemed to anticipate this and just turned further to keep her eyes on his.

"If Talbot had gotten close to any of you, nothing would have saved you."

"No, Daizy" He said, already exasperated.

"Yes Daisy, You saw the videos of him absorbing people and crushing others, no one would have made it out." She said, her voice remaining calm as she tried to get him to see reason. "It wasnt a hero play."

"You did it to save us?" Bucky said, dropping his head back to her level, She nodded in return and Bucky reacted, "Then it was a hero play!"

Daisy Sagged, Rolling her eyes.

"How did you know he wouldnt do the same to you?"

"I just had a better chance, i could use my power to keep him back" She replied, Bucky just shook his head. "I wasnt going to risk your lives for a mess that wasnt yours"

"We risk our lives on a daily basis for problems that arent our own, Its what we do."

"Not this time, How would i live knowing i had been the reason any of you got injured let alone killed." Daisy questioned him, Surprisingly their voiced remained at a calm tone, spiking only on occasion and not our=t of anger but of frustration. Bucky pulled a face.

"So, you were willing to die, to stop us being injured or killed."

"Obviously," She stared at him with a no duh look that didnt fit the situation, it mad his lip quirk and he let out a tired breath, dropping an arm around her shoulder and rolling her into his chest. She accepted the warmth and moved closer.

"I thought you were dead" Bucky said, right when Daisy was sure the conversation had been dropped. He didnt continue though, simply pulling her closer.

"Im not" Daisy told him, her tone stronger. "i do what i do to protect my Team" she continued seriously. "Just like you would, or Steve or anyone else."

Bucky glanced at her but didnt respond.

They both knew that the conversation wasnt over but seemed to agree to leave it at that for now. Daisy turned into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and embracing his warmth as she cuddled into his chest. They sat like that until Daisy drifted off. Bruce had mentioned that she might still be sleepy for the next twenty four hours. He held her close until he too drifted off, feeling happier than had for the last two weeks.

* * *

"Well, That went well" Natasha said, turning away from the Large screen in front of her. After a moment the rest of the team followed, nodding their agreeance. Steve Lingered by the screen, watching his friend as he smiled in his sleep, a smile he hadn't seen for weeks.

"Well, i told you" Tony said matter of factly.

"Tony, we all said that, im half sure Bucky and Daisy would have called it themselves," Clint said, Tossing an apple to Natasha as he made his way to the couches.

"Well whose idea was it to leave them together, huh?" He asked.

"Bruce's" The team said in unison.

"Are you sure, i thought?" Tony started, genuinely confused.

"It was Bruces idea Tony" Wanda said. "He suggested it as a ploy so that they would confront each other."

"Anger is the best way to find out the truth" Natasha mused happily. "Anger is like a truth serum, it loosens the lips and blurs the brain" Clint added. Natasha agreed though Steve gave them an odd look.

The team gathered in the lounge room and the conversation turned serious as Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whos turn is it to plan the party?" He asked.

* * *

Daisy Beamed when the team came down to see her. She had been awake for an hour, waking up as Bucky tried to extract himself from her space without jostling her.

"Didnt peg you as the type to leave before a girl wakes up" Daisy mumbled softly, not ready to open her eyes quite yet. Bucky had paused his actions, a light breath escaping him. Daisy rolled her eyes behind closed lids before sighing, pushing herself to sit up and allowing him space. He hesitated.

"I was going to grab you something to eat before you woke up." He admitted. Daisy smiled in return.

"Well then your gonna have to work on your technique," Daisy replied with a yawn, stretching as Bucky climbed off the bed.

"I'l do that" Bucky replied with a wink, Daisy felt her cheeks warm. "I'll be back"

The doctors came in as he left, intent on checking her, well, everything.

She was poked and prodded by some incredibly nice Doctors and nurses who were kind enough to talk to her as they worked.

Her fractures were healed completely and her Breaks were hardly noticeable on her x-rays, they informed her that even Dr Banner had been Flabergasted by her speedy recovery which had her smiling nervously in return. She glanced around the room as they worked which led them to explain that the team had made this their go-to place for the last two weeks.

There was a bed close by hers which had been recently slept in, A book sat just beneath the pillow, one corner sticking out. There was a pile of skitching books and pencils sat in the middle that told her Steve had been down here. There were small stacks of books littering the room as well as an odd pair of shoes and a handful of different sized items of clothing. There was a range of blankets on the chairs and sticky notes here and there with bullseyes drawn on them. She scanned a room for a projectile and found A nerf bow peeking out from under the other bed and Smirked.

"She Lives" Natasha purred as she entered the room causing Daisy to whip her head around. The rest of the team on her heels as the doctors cleared way for them. Soon the room was filled with bright faces.

"Well?" Daisy asked when they didnt make a move. She held her arms out suggestively. "Do i get a, your alive, hug or-" She was cut off by Clint who had all but jumped at the chance, pulling her tight. Daisy grinned and hugged him back, biting the inside of her cheek to suppress the squeak she almost let out at the sudden movement. Clint pulled back after a minute and waved a disapproving finger at her. Before he could speak however, Wanda shuffled him out of the way, Tucking her head into Daisy's Neck.

Once she let go Natasha stepped forward, cutting Steve off who had been waiting patiently, He pouted.

"No more hugs until you get whats coming to you" Natasha said sternly, placing her hands on Daisys shoulders so that she could hold her eye. Daisy pouted in return.

"havent i already gotten that?" Daisy asked, holding out her arm and swinging it limply as if it were broken. Natasha gave her that signature Look that made her regret her words. "Okay, But" Tony laughed, covering his mouth with his hand when Natasha shot him a look.

Natasha sighed. "Come on." Daisy moved to follow, swinging her legs carefully over the bed. Something Clicked in her mind and she got an idea, pursing her lips after the team had turned away she eased herself off the bed. Bruce was the only one who was watching her now and Daisy smiled.

She stumbled with a groan and fell forward. Steves quick reflexes caught her and she kept up her rouse as he helped her back to the bed.

"Woah, You okay?" Steve asked gently, looking her over for injury.

"What happened i thought she was healed?" Tony questioned, turning to Bruce who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Sorry," Daisy Mumbled. "Should have tested my leg before walking on it guess."

"You moved fine with Barnes" Sam Said, looking from Banner to Tony. Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"AHA!" She said, straightening. Steve looked bewildered before shooting a look at Sam. Tony smacked him upside the head.

"You guys need to learn about boundaries." Daisy told them matter o'factly. "How often do you watch us?" She asked. They found something else to look at but Clint grinned.

"Aww, She Called them 'Us'" He swooned. "Cute"

"You know what Barton?" Daisy said with a menacing grin. She threw a book at him but he Ducked and ran from the room.

Natasha shook her head with a smile and gestured for everyone to follow Bartons lead. They shot her appologetic looks as they exited and Steve helped her off the Bed, Pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks for Not Dying" He said softly, He pulled back as Natasha approached and shared a look with her before turning to leave.

"Come on You," Natasha said, Looping an arm around her waist to help her walk. Her leg actually did hurt a little so she welcomed the helping hand and pulled Natasha close.

"Where'd James go?" She asked, realising he wasnt with the group and he had been gone for well over 30 minutes.

"He had to take care of something" She replied. "We're glad your okay" She continued. "you did good"

"Thanks" Daisy replied, genuinely happy that someone thought she did something right.

"Your still in trouble" She added lightly.

"Did Bucky tell me everything or did he leave something out?" Natasha raised a brow at her question and Dasiy suddenly worried she had betrayed Bucky. It wasnt that she didnt trust what he said, it was just that she knew people withheld certain thing from people they cared about if it would protect them.

"He Told you the important stuff" Natasha replied. "He has more to say but nows not the time." Daisy furrowed her brows but accepted what Natasha had said. She had been asleep for two weeks after coming close to death, it was only fair that she was patient.

The Living room was set up with an abundance of pillows and blankets. Bowls of chips and treats lined the Tables as well as a range of soft drinks. Daisy followed the heavenly scent flowing from the direction of the kitchen but Natasha steered her towards the Dining table instead, forcing her to take a seat.

"Whats the occasion?" Daisy asked Coyly and she examined the Colorful room. It took a moment to realize that it was set up with silver tinsel and sparkling lights. Red white and blue lights hung from the side tables and small ornaments decorated the tops of said tables.

Silver Arrows hung from the roof and over the doorways. Arc reactor lamps were on each table top with a different set of baseball cards.

"Don't remember?" Natasha asked. "This is what we do when the teams been out on a long mission" Daisy scrunched her brow, the team was all here, who were they expecting, she wondered. Glancing around to assure herself everyone was there.

Bucky entered her line of sight and was quickly by her side, taping her lightly on the forehead. She scrunched her nose up and pouted at him.

"You, you дурак," Bucky Told her. "Two weeks" he whistled dramatically shooting her a side glance.

"Translation?" Daisy asked, hesitantly turning from Bucky to the other Russian in the room. Natasha just shook her head fondly. "That doesn't count," Daisy said instead.

"You were here but not here, therefore since you woke up, this is your return party" Natasha explained. "Clear?" She asked. Daisy smiled, her heart fluttering and she forced herself not to cry. She felt overwhelmed suddenly, she could hardly remember the last time someone threw a party for her. Natasha Noticed and pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"What happened to no more hugs?" Sam asked as he passed the two.

"The ban has been lifted for now." Natasha replied quickly, Daisy returned the hug in earnest, Comforted by the assassins touch.

"Good" Another voice said as Natasha Loosened her grip. Daisy was pulled into two strong arms tightly, almost lifting off the floor as he straightened slightly.

"Thank you for coming back to us" Steve whispered, almost tripping over the word us. Daisy hugged him back, mentally comparing the differences in his warmth in comparison to Bucky. Bucky Definately ran hotter.

When Steve released he paused to give her a warm smile before turning around and walking towards the kitchen, Clapping Bucky on the shoulder as he passed. Natasha was by her side again.

"You feeling okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Daisys lower back and guiding her to the couched in the living area. Daisy nodded lightly.

"hmm, yeah, yes im good its just." SHe tore her eyes from the decorations and met Natasha's eye. "I expected you guys to be, i dont know actually but not, this." Daisy confessed.

The couch dipped beside her and she turned to see Clint waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Usually, if someone breaks the 'No heroes' rule," Clint started after she dropped her head onto his shoulder. "they get grounded."

"Depending on the severity of it of course," Natasha added. "obviously if you save the word while doing it then there is some leeway."

"or if you did it because the only other option wasn't accessible, There are variables to be counted," Clint said, trying to sum it up. Daisy pursed her lips.

"And whats my tally?" She asked hesitantly. There was a pause as Natasha leaned back in her position in front of Daisy. She was currently perched on the edge of the coffee Table.

"Well your Grounded" Clint answered. "Because you did break the rule."

"But, you Also saved a lot of people." Wanda chimed in, Leaning over to hand Daisy a mug which she took gratefully.

"However," Natasha Said SHoting Wanda a disapproving look. "You risked your life with no guarantee that you would succeed, or live. Plus You didnt even try to come up with another solution and you kept your plans from us, your team." Daisy stared at the contents of her mug.

"That's Grounding and a lecture" Clint informed her. "And a welcome back party because,"

"Because you did succeed" Natasha continued with clints prompting. "And Because We all missed You"

Daisy couldn't risk looking up as her vision went glassy, a tear dropping into her drink. Clint rubbed her back gently before standing.

"Alright, enough scolding, Foods Ready." He said, Stepping around her and heading for the kitchen. "Come on you moochers give me a had to bring it out."

Natasha stood and Put out a hand to Help Daisy to Her feet.

"Can i get changed real quick?" Daisy asked after wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and realising what she was wearing.

The rest of the team were in their usual day Style of clothing, Mainly jeans and Tee's, Their hair and Make-up neat but not over the top. Daisy suddenly feared what she currently looked like, in a coma for two weeks without a shower or change of clothes, heck she hadnt even brushed her teeth. She flushed, her cheeks warming as she wondered how Bucky could stand to kiss her, ducking her eyes when her mind went back to the kiss.

"I'll come with you" Wanda offered, placing her hand on the back of Daisys shoulder and guideing her from the room.

Daisys eyes were on the floor, her hands shooting to her face once they were far enough from the group. Beside her Wanda smiled gently, tilting her head to watch the other brunette. They headed to Daisy's room with Wanda's Guiedance considering the Fact that Daisy hadnt gotten the layout down pact, having only a short time to explore before chicago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wanda asked when her door was in sight. Daisy dropped her hand, angling her head to look at the woman beside her. Wanda wore her Hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, a loose cardigan hanging off of one shoulder though she was missing her signature arm bands Daisy was caught by the casual beauty.

"What are we talking about?" Daisy asked, unsure of what Wanda was referencing. "The coma, The breaking of the rules or the, other thing?" Wanda tride to hide her grin at the 'other thing' Ducking her head though Daisy caught her anyway. Wanda leaned foreward to open the door, holding it open for Daisy to enter, Passing with an amused expression.

"I was thinking of whatever made your face turn that cute shade of pink" Wanda replied, Scrunching up her nose before grinning brightly.

"Oh, well thats simple," Daisy lied, Moving to the Bathroom door. "We shall have the answer momentarily." She opened the door and Braced herself for what was to come. Nobody had acted like she looked terrible but they had been around her while she was asleep so perhaps they just grew used to her looking, hazardous. She stepped in front of the Mirror, Wanda Following her after a moment.

She let out a relieved and confused breath. Her hair was Tame, a little ruffled on one side but otherwise manageable. She looked like she would expect to look like after a nap but not overly Dreary, in fact her Skin was clear and had a fresh appearance, one she didnt expect to see.

"Well, whatever drugs Those docs had me on," Daisy Said, "i approve" She was turning her head side to side, examining each inch of her appearance, looking for a blemish or mark but there seemed to be no trace of injury from her fight.

"Uh," She hesitated, tossing a look over her shoulder, "Can you grab me a change of clothes, i just want to have a quick shower to wash off the, Coma" She finished, eyes back on her reflection.

"Sure, I'll put them on your bed" Wanda said, turning back into Daisys room.

Daisy made quick work of her Clothes, Stripping down and Switching the shower on. She was excited at the idea of showering but she was also curious to see what damage she did to her body. Her questions built as she examined herself, Fractured pelvis, Legs, Broken arm. She listed the injuries in her head as she examined each part, stepping under the spray of water and taking a breif moment to relish it before continuing. She lathered some products into her hair and over her Skin before getting back to it.

She had Been hurt before, Her hands brushed over each scar, brushing over the one on her cheek and slipping to the one behind her ear. Her brows furrowed when she found not a trace of injury. She had been injured, badly, but there wasnt a mark on her and other than a slight ache here and there that was barely noticable, she wasnt marked.

Daisy was Quick to get out, Though she wished she could relish the feeling of the heat on her skin, Questions were burning into her as the time passed and she found dhe needed to get to the bottom of it. Tony couldnt have drugs that good hidden away, could he. Shield did but, No that was different she reminded herself, wrapping herself in a towel and heading for her bedroom.

"I hope this is okay" Wanda said. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, playing with a small ball of red energy as she waited.

"Thank you" Daisy said.

"Im going to Tell Clint your on your way back so that he wont flip over cold food." Wanda Said. "if you do want to talk,"

"I know, and i will, Thanks" Daisy replied fully intending on taking her up on that offer. Wanda stepped into her space and wrapped her Arms around Daisy, Said girl released a minute laugh as Wandas clothes got wet but returned her embrace. They shared a meaningful look before Wanda turned around.

"Im aware That everyone has said this but we really are glad you are okay," Daisy gave her a small nod in response and Wanda left.

As Daisy got dressed she urged her mind to catch up to her, recalling the events that led to her injury. She recalled that Day as the team helped her find a disguise so that she could go out with Wanda and Sam. After Bucky had asked her out, helped her find a convincing disguise...

She moved for the door once she was dressed, shaking out her damp hair after drying it slightly. Her mind had paused on Buckys grin when he placed the Captain america hat on her head. She walked out her door and right into a wall.

A warm, well-muscled wall that prevented her from stumbling to far backwards with its strong hands. She took a second to look up, catching the cringe on Buckys face as he stopped her from falling.

"Hi" She said simply once she was stable, hands braced against the soldiers chest.

"Hi" he replied, his tone matching hers "Sorry i was about to knock." he explained, adjusting their position so that she was standing upright, though his hands lingered.

"Hmm, oh no i wasnt looking, uh what did you need." She rambled, He smirked, amused by her continuous speaking.

"Wanda wasnt sure wether or not you knew your way back from your room" He explained, His hand moved to the back of his neck, unintentionally flexing his muscles and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, Thanks" She grinned, distractd by the movement. She eventually righted herself and thought about her next words, her brain switching to another matter.

"So," She said, pulling the door closed behind her, neither made a move to head back to the others yet and Daisy found herself comfortable between Bucky and a door. "well, here goes, did i ruin everything, between us?" She asked, deciding to rip the bandaid off. It had been playing in the back of her mind.

She had agreed to Go out with him and then Left and all but sacrificed herself in the span of a few hours. Sure they had kissed earlier and he had said such nice things that made her heart flutter but doubt still crept in and she couldnt help but wonder if her actions had broken whatever they had. If he had changed his mind since getting to sample the goods.

"What do you mean, no of course not" Bucky confirmed, he stepped closer to her, trying to catch her eyes as she looked to the floor.

"You say that now, but-' She was cut off. Her breath stolen from her as soft lips captured her own. His hand slid under her chin to direct her to a better angle, allowing Bucky to stand closer. He pulled back slowly, her lips chasing his.

"Daiz" he started, his lips ghosting over hers. daisy shook her head lightly, needing to feel his lips against hers once more. She pushed onto her toes and captured his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bucky took this as an invitation and Wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, Pressing her back against the door as they explored each others mouths. She found herself hypnotised by him, his scent, his heat, and his taste overwhelming her as she felt like she was melting.

Bucky finally pulled back, having more self control than Daisy as he breathed deeply, Watching her eyes focus on him.

"Does that answer anything?" he asked with a soft expression. Daisy Dropped her head into his chest with a soft thud and Bucky wrapped her in his arms as she wrapped hers around his back.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly. "So, sorry i missed our date, I was excited for it." She told him honestly. She didnt catch his fond smile in response and he simply turned her down the hall forcing her to move.

"We can reschedual." Bucky said. "Where does a dame such as yourself go for a date these days?" He felt oddly okay with discussing this, his previous worries and Nervous now mute as he watched Daisy untangle herself from his embrace.

She Shrugged.

"Burger place, Movies. Im not one to ask for Romance advice Buck." She told him with a pointed look. Smirking lightly.

"Alright, A suprise then"

"That sounds nice" Daisy Agreed.

* * *

Dinner was Delicious, Roast meats with her favorite sides, Enough to fill the entire table and flow off to the benches in the kitchen. She knew this would get eaten for the most part, Between Steve and Buckys Matabalsim they would be lucky to have enough to pick at later. Daisy sat with Natasha on one Side and Wanda on the other, Bucky across from her. She had been surprised at the seating considering how often the team tried to pair them up, which she was generally happy with anyway. But then again, this way she was able to trade looks with the soldier and they may have been playing footsies under the table.

"Any ideas?" Tony asked again, Finally Catching Daisy's attention.

"UH, Huh?" Daisy replied after swallowing another mouthful.

"Miracle medicine." Tony summed up. Daisy flipped her arms over in front of herself, once again examining the lack of bruising.

"Right, You dont happen to have added something extra strong to my meds while i was out?" Shooting him a hopeful look before turning back to her plate. Finding herself incredibly hungry

"No, sorry" Bruce answered. "Whatever healed you so fast seems to be of shields doing." Daisy frowned, not needing to owe anything else to shield. Bucky nudged her foot with his own lightly.

"uh," She started, looking for an explaination.

"Seems to have something to do with the centipede serum" Tony said, Pulling up a hologram. "But the other element isnt on any of our systems, it sort of looks, Alien" He cringed on the last word, trying not to offend Daisy.

Said girl tilted her head to the side curiously, Squinting at the screen.

"When you and Talbot were fighting" Nat said, "Shield shot you with something" Daisys brows furrowed, her fork pausing over her plate for a moment. She had already been told this but she had yet to register it properly. "We were able to run some tests on the residue left around the would which matched the serum you told us about but it had been altered." natasha explained.

Daisy nodded along, Her fork sitting against a chunk of meat as she watched the others around the table who had also paused their movements.

"You blood didnt show any major signs of change when Bruce checked after the incident" Nat continued. The cogs turned in her head as she recalled the even, She remembered going numb and a sharp pain that shot through the numbness. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Have you checked it recently?" Daisy asked, turning to the Doctor. He shook his head.

"No i was waiting till you woke up, to get your permission" Bruce replied. "I only screened the first sample to ensure you hadnt been infected with a Toxin of some sort." He told her, Making it clear that he wasnt doing something she wouldnt approve of. Half of her felt bad that they would think they needed to be so careful with her, as if she would get mad at them for testing her blood if it meant saving her. The other half was thankful that they thought that way, her anxiety itching at her at the thought of what someone else would do with her if they knew the potential her power had.

She tried to think of what Fitz and Simmons had worked on in the past that was related to the serum but her mind was slow to connect the dots. She hardly payed attention when they got into the technical drabble but she was sure that apart from initial tests when they had delt with the substance, her former colleges didnt get into exploring the serum That is, Until she brought it back to cure Coulson.

Daisys eyes grew wide, looking back up to the group as the lightbulb went off behind her eyes.

"the serum, I told you about Coulson being Sick, or well, Dying." Daisy started. She waved her arm in front of herself trying to recall the details. Tony made a gesture and the hologram appeared in front of her so that she had a clearer view of the details displayed. Files related to the serum as well as her medical files floated in front of her.

"i brought back a few doses of the Centipede serum as well as," She sighed, looking around the table with hesitation. "My mothers bones" She said taking a breath, there was a pressure against her foot and she pressed on quickly, flipping through the files to focus her attention.

"Simmons was drawing up a cure for coulson that obviously worked considering the fact that he is still walking around." She continued.

"Is this all you have?" She asked, reffering to the information. The scientists nodded together. "okay well i think, the most likely answer that i could think of would be that" SHe pursed her lips. "Alright, they probably used the cure. My mothers regenerative DNA mixed with the Completed Centipede super soldier serum, it seems to have cured and they cant leave wel enough alone so they obviously made more than one dose and threw caution to the wind."

Across from her Bucks fists tightened on his utensils, Steve placed a hand on his friends arm pulling him out of his thoughts as he shot a coudly look his way. Daisy turned Back to bruce but kept an eye on the man across from her, keeping him in her sights.

"Thoughts?" She asked, remembering that her theory was the most likely thing to have happened but not knowing all the science of it.

"You mother, she,"

"Used the life force of others to keep herself young and healthy." Daisy nodded, supplying him with the information he needed.

"The ingredients and functions of the soldier serum should be able to counteract the need to absorb strength from someone else," Bruce mused, staring at a spot on the table as he did the science in his head, he nodded slightly. "I might have to do some tests." He said with a hesitant look. "To ensure that the serum isnt having a negative effect to your cells, and to confirm that it isnt going to have any dangerous side effects." Daisy nodded her understanding, deciding it would be best to know whether or not the stuff in her system was going to harm her.

"This soldier serum, what did it do exactly?" Sam asked, shuffling foreward in his seat. "like, how close was it to the original?" Daisy chewed on her lip, noting that the rest of the group chose to wait for her answer rather than supplying what they knew.

"I think it was close when they perfected it, it didnt need as much attention as the original, people weren't exploding anymore." She suddenly wondered if she had mentioned the exploding before, or if they had read that far into her missions. Bucky wore a curious look but again they waited.

"The guys we faced were Strong and Fast, im not sure if they were on the same level as you or not," She continued, pausing to turn her attention to Steve and Bucky. "But they were dangerous and Tame at the time.

"Tomorrow," Natasha said, drawing her attention. "Well get you in the gym and see if there are any changes to you or your abilities" Daisy nodded, agreeing that it was something she needed to be aware of. She didnt feel any different though. "But for today, we are going to relax, finish your meal," Natasha said with a smile, gesturing to the Plates of food around them.

She wasnt about to argue so she dug in, Noticing that Bucky had picked up a new set of utensils, his old set off to the side, bent slightly around the middle. Daisy nudged his foot with her own, catching his attention. The look he wore was one of intrigue, his frown being replaced by a smirk once he caught her eye.

* * *

Authors note:

 **Russian - English translation**  
 **дурак - Dummy, Birdbrain, Goof, fool, Nitwit**

 **Sorry its not long, life sucks but the reviews (which make me wanna write more) Gave me purpose. Anywho, hoped you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait and the length. IS this moving to fast or is it about damn time?**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE... Late again i know but have i mentioned how shit life is recently, anyway inspiration comes and goes but hey we have a special guest and winterquake in this chapter so REVIEW to save a life or you know, to encourage me to write more... whatever matters most im easy.**

* * *

Natasha wore her hair in a french braid down her back, a cute black headband with deep red accents keeping most of her fringe from her face as she leaned forward, elbows resting on crossed legs, focused on the screen in front of her.

After they had finished eating they had begun a Mario cart tournament, much to steves Disappointment as he tried to sway them into playing a game of classic Mario instead. He sat to the side with Sam playing a game of Battleships. Tony switched between the games, egging on Natasha before moving over to call random numbers at Steve who was doing a fantastic job of ignoring him and resisting the urge to punch him. Daisy watched as he flexed his fist at one point, sure she was about to see him take a swing at the smaller man but Steve simply released it once Tony stepped away. Daisy balanced on the arm of her favorite chair, careful not to bump Bucky as he took the lead.

Natasha's lips pursed when the soldier passed her, her eyes flicking over to Daisy for a second. Her lips quickly melted into a suspicious smirk that had Daisy sitting up straighter. Daisy Turned her attention to Wanda who had her hair in a loose side ponytail, a relaxed outfit on with a loose t-shirt Daisy often saw her wearing. Steve wore a too tight shirt, as he often did, with a pocket over one breast. Daisy smirked when she noticed the little picture of Ironman printed on it. His hair had gotten longer, almost matching Bucky's new length.

Bruce had set up Jarvis to run new scans on the xrays they had of Daisy's bones from after the incident, looking for traces of anything they may have missed. He was quickly encouraged to rejoin the group after disappearing for five minutes. He wore his usual trousers with a purple shirt, the grey streaks in his hair, slightly more noticeable. Clint and Tony wore a strange assortment of clothes, as did Sam in their practically matching jeans and Muscle shirts. They offered no explanation to the similar outfits and apart from a brief glance when they each shed their jackets after their meal, no one in the group criticized them for it. Daisy wondered if they had done it on purpose and whether or not this was an ongoing thing because if so then she hoped someone would mention it at some point.

Daisy had changed into a tank top and jeans before returning from her shower, her hair was now pulled into a high and probably messy ponytail. She hadn't put much thought into their conversation during their meal, deciding to deal with it after she had enjoyed a bit of peace with her favorite people. Another problem she would have to deal with before she was ready. Her attention was Drawn to Bucky as he Whistled, watching his car do the winning lap after finally beating Natasha.

His new hairstyle was a surprise but she found herself rather fond of it, his smile seemed brighter and wider when he was happy and his eyes were more visable to her. It sat on his head in an almost crazy mess, looking like he had just rolled out of bed but showing a hint of grooming as she suspected the use of gell or some form of mouse. He had also revealed an interesting shirt when stripping off his jacket. His Tank Top was Part Hawkeye and Part Black widow, which was a surprise because they seemed to be the two with the least amount of merchandise in stores, which is a crime in and of itself.

After a few hours of Game play they decided they were hungry again and ordered in Daisy was in the middle of a four way match with Clint, Tony and Natasha. Wanda sat by her side, watching the match intently and Steve and the rest of the Team had Gathered for the final few laps, pointing out obstacles and routing for their chosen champion. SHe caught sight of Bucky as she went round a bend, Dissapearing into the Kitchen to order the food.

Tony Cheered, jumping to his feet triumphantly as his cart crossed the finish line effectively ending the game Natasha glared at him and Clint pouted by her side. Daisys disappointment melted before it could take effect, amused by the Deadly assassins Expressions. Tony was being slightly obnoxious with his victory Dance, though the rest of the team was amused by it.

"he's gotta know that thats not an attractive site" Daisy whispered to Bucky as he retook his spot beside her, leaning on the arm of the chair and Handing a warm mug to Daisy who mouthed a thank you. Bucky turned back to Stark who was getting to the end of his ritual, Pulling Faces at Natasha and Clint who wore stoick looks.

"i Really dont think he does" Bucky mused as Stark made a rather awkward move that had Daisy mumbling 'oh Tony, no no no'.

Buckys shoulders shook as he chuckled Quietely.

'Okay" He said Clapping his hand together to draw everyones attention. "Drinks are in the Kitchen and The Kids bringing Pizza out" He said. Tony immediately paused.

His expression moved from confused to excited in seconds, Tony grinned brightly as he hopped off the coffee table, laeding the team to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks.

"The Kid?" Daisy Asked, wondering exactly whose kid it was and why Tony had been so excited. The rest of the team were happy too, though Sam groaned slightly before getting an elbow in the ribs from Wanda.

"Peter" Bucky replied. "He's Tony's intern."

"Tony has an intern, why havent i met him, is this a new thing?" She questioned, racking her brain for the name.

"Hah, no he's been 'interning' for over two years now" Bucky told her. She frowned, wondering why she hadnt been introduced to him yet.

"He hasnt really been arund recently, schools and other hobbies have kept him busy" Bucky reassured her, watching as she tried to reason out why no one had even mentioned him.

"he's Tony's Kid." Natasha smirked, her eyes never leaving Tony as they took their seats. Both Daisy and Tony nearly spit out their drinks.

"Im sorry, what?" Daisy said, eyebrows raised. "You actually have a kid?!" She asked directing her question to Tony. There were mumbled Yes's all around the room but Tony waved them off.

"He's Not my kid, He's a good kid but he's not biologiacally mine"

"But, he's like your kid?"

"Yep" Steve said before Tony could reply.

"He is my protege" Tony explained. "He sort of works for me." He sighed.

"Okay" Daisy said slowly, thinking how she was now intrigued by this kid.

The conversation quickly turned to a subject that had everyones attention as they waited for Tonys 'intern' to show up with their food.

"The course is all set up, we can do it in pairs, groups of three or four, or if we get more people in we can do proper teams of five or six." Tony explained. He pulled up the layout of the course and explained how it worked. There were places to hide on the floor and ceiling, much to Clints approval.

"Choose your colours and weapons and we keep the previous rules of three shots and your out." Tony continued, pulling up team logos and colours.

It looked like he had put a lot of thought into this whole thing. From ensuring the battlegrounds would be suitable for everyone to creating options for customising teams. There were several options for team examples that had a different assortment of people in each example, the teams colours and emblems reflecting each members preffered style and uniform. Daisy was amazed by it, half surprised he didn't go as far as building a suit for the game.

Everyone else was just as amazed as she it seemed as they pointed out potential hiding places and key target points.

It wasn't long before Jarvis alerted them to a new arrival the the compound.

* * *

Daisy helped grab plates and napkins while Clint and Natasha grabbed fresh drinks and glasses, Needing soft drinks to go with their greasy meal. They re entered the dining room as a young boy stepped off the elevators balancing a dozen pizzas in one hand as he slipped a bag off of the opposite shoulder.

He was young, or he looked it. Daisy supposed he may look younger than he was if he was interning for Tony he had to at least eighteen at the youngest, right? He was thanking Jarvis as he bounced on over to the table where the group had gathered, Bucky came to stand beside her, helping to set the table.

"Parker" Clint said as he entered the room, "where have you been hiding?" He smiled, placing his hand fulls of glasses on the table before walking up to give the kid a hug.

"Under a pile of papers, midterms " he shrugged with a easy smile when Clint released him.

"Ouch" Sam commented, ruffling Parker's hair as he passed him, going straight for the pizza.

"Your not falling behind though, right?" Tony asked, wearing a suspicious look.

"No Mr Stark" the kid replied quickly.

"Cause I can write another note, or change up the dates if you need more time" Tony assured him. He suddenly went from a stern father figure to a concerned one, Daisy wondered how many times Tony had played the father role for this kid.

Peter grinned and waved him off.

"No, no I'm actually in front by a lot now" he assured him.

Tony nodded once and smiled before clapping the kid on the shoulder and heading for the pizza. Parker stepped out of the way of the billionaire and turned her way. He looked curious and then grinned.

"Hey, your," he pause remembering himself and glancing at Bucky beside her. She followed his glance and found the brunette wearing an amused smirk, he rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Daisy's lower back, guieding her around the table. His metal hand was cool against her skin as her shirt rode up slightly.

"Peter, this is Daisy." Bucky introduced them. "Daisy this is Peter."

"Peter, I thought your name was Parker" she said, confused by the change. The kid held his hand out for her to shake, looking incredibly innocent.

"Its Peter, Parker. Peter Parker " he said in response, grinning wider as she took his hand.

"Daisy Johnson" she replied. "So your Tony's intern?" She asked, making conversation once she released his hand, she was happy to find that Bucky hand remained on her lower back.

"Uh, yeah" he said glancing at Bucky once more. Nodding more than necessary.

"Daisy's part of the team Parker, tell her what you want"

Steve interrupted them before the kid could reply.

"Pizza will be cold before you get to it if you guys don't take a seat" he said, gesturing to the open boxes of pizza most of which were missing several pieces.

Peter gave her a smile and moved around to an open seat by Wanda and Natasha who greeted him fondly. Daisy and Bucky moved to the other two empty seat by Steve's side.

They each took hold a dozen pieces each and poured themselves drinks while everyone else began eating, talking between bites. Daisy was staving as soon as she smelled the melted cheese and quickly dug in, satisfied with listening to the talk around her. When she glanced up she found Buckys eyes on her, she was mid bite and pulled a fac at him before continueing. He laughed lightly and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"hey Mr Stark," Peter said after swallowing a mouthful of pizza. "How did the remodeling go?"

"all done and Dusted for the most part." Tony informed him. peter nodded, seeming to wait for Tony to continue, the older man smirked. "Your rooms still beside Sam."

Peter and Sam both made a noise of dissapointment and Daisy furrowed her brows in amused confusion. Bucky shook his head wit a smile telling her not to question it, she made a note to ask him about it later.

"But there are new upgrades to th training facility and Tony has added ore games." Wanda supplied. "I'll show you when you are finished," Peter grinned in response and Daisy once again wondered why this boy had never been brought up around her before.

"You might even get to join us for Laser tag." Natasha said with a suspiscious looking smirk. Peter turned hs attention to the red head.

"You added laser tag to the games room?" He questioned excitedly. Tony scoffed and shook his head.

"No" he said simply, leaving it at that. The kid looked confused but nobody informed him of the fully customizable lazer tag areana Tony had built, Daisy held back her laugh.

"Oh" Peter said after a few minutes of wordless quiet. He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his bag that he had dropped by the elevatorem pulling out a small box which he tossed toards her. Bucky caught it easily and she realized it was directed at him instead.

"Thanks kid," he said, putting the box on the table and picking up another slice of pizza. Daisy tried not to stare at the box and instead turned her attention on to the kid who was retaking his seat.

"so, how come ive never seen you around?" Daisy asked him curiously. It sounded abrupt perhaps more demanding than she had intended as he paused, eyes wide.

"uh," he said, glancing towards Tony or Natasha. "i dont.."

"Peter doesnt come to the tower too often because of school," Natasha told her, "and we asked him to keep his distance after we picked you up." Again, daisy Furrowowed her brows in confusion.

"We didnt want to overwhelm you with having people coming and going." Clint told her. Their tone was casual but Daisy feared she had soured the mood.

"You kicked out the kid so i wouldnt freak?"

"Basically, and Maria, Fury, Rhodey," Tony said, listing familiar names. "but," he reprimanded when Steve gave him a disapproving look. "we gave him the all clear a couple weeks ago, he's just been busy and then we moved back out here and its harder for him to get here"

"Oh," she replied, feeling guilty that she was the reason this kid hadnt seen people that clearly care about him for a period of time due to her.

"Dont fret Daisy" Steve told her. "He hardly leaves home anyway he has a full-time job."

"Right, well, sorry anyway." She said, directing her words to the whole group. The conversation lulled and Daisy tried to change the subject ignoring the list of people that the team had shunned because of her, she'd bring that up a little later. "uh, so whats your job?" There were a few smiles as they waited for Peter to reply.

"I, web design." He said. Daisy nodded, Tony scoffed and Natasha rolled her eyes but the conversation continued. Tony asked peter about his school work and Peter asked how their missions had been lately. The team informed him of the previous missions, excluding anything to do with Daisy or the destroyer of worlds.

Daisy ended up eating eight pieces of Pizza while Steve and Bucky ate a full one each, to her suprise Peter even finished several pieces on his own. Wanda took him on a tour of the upgrades, though they avoided the Lazer tag area for now. Bucky and Daisy helped to clean up the plates and boxes while the rest of the team moved to set up for a movie marathon, having nothing on for tomorrow as far as they knew.

"so," Daisy said, bumping her hip against Bucky's as she sidled up to him at the sink. "Sam and Peter?" She raised a brow curiously and Bucky smiled in return.

"It's a long story that requires me to divulge information that isnt mine to tell" He said, Daisy pouted. "they have a sort of, fued." He informed her, she waited for more expectantly.

"How about i ask you about that look you and Natasha shared when she mentioned Lazer tag" Bucky said instead, drying his hands on a dish towel before turning his body to face her fully, she grinned and took a step back, he followed.

"I dont know what your talking about, soldier." she replied playfully.

"Really?" He asked with a suspicious tone, his head tilting ever so slightly to the right as he watched her. He backed her up until her back hit the bench behind her. There was enough space for her to move away should she choose but she remained put, enjoying the close proximity as Bucky finally stepped closer, crowding her against the bench. He wore a mischivious smirk, looking down at her.

"You sure about that?" He asked again, his tone light as a small smile pulled at the edge of his lips.

"Would i lie to you?" She asked in return, smiling sweetly as she returned his stare.

"well, you might withhold truths" he whispered, leaning closer. Her eyes caught on his lips just before his tongue darted out to wet them. She felt her own mouth water at the sight, her heart speeding up while she unconsciously pulled her own lip between her teeth. "To get the upper hand." He finished. He leaned down, a hand on either side of the bench, caging her in but waiting for her to make the next move.

"I think your the one with the upper hand here Buck" She whispered back, her tone matching his as she turned her eyes to his. He smirked and shook his head lightly leaning closer when Daisy made no move to stop him.

"With you, Never" He replied, catching her lips with his own.

He stole her breath away as she kissed him back, his soft lips melding with hers so perfectly that she got lost in the feeling. Her eyes quickly drifted closed as she followed his lips when he pulled back, her hands running up his chest and neck until tangling themselves in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him down to her level. He followed willingly, one arm leaving the bench to wrap around her lower back and pull her closer, further capturing her breath for himself.

She wondered why they hadnt done this a long time ago but the thought quickly left her as he nipped at her lip causing her to giggle. He pulled back slightly, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye as he watched her.

"What?" she asked, he cheeks flushing as his eyes roamed her face. His smile softened and his other arm joined the first, settling on her lower back.

"I was just cursing myself," He said simply, She gave him a questioning look. "For waiting so long to do this" he finished, leaning down to take her lips as his own. She kissed him back lightly as he pulled back after the smaller kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing." She grinned watching as his face lit up further.

"So were we" Another voice piped in. "But the movies starting and you're in front of the microwave so," Tony said, approaching them with a bag of popcorn in hand. Bucky all but glared at him. Daisy took the soldiers hand and dragged him away.

"Great timing Tony," Daisy said dryly.

"As always" Tony replied merrily.

"Im poisoning his breakfast," Bucky said to her in a whisper, to which she laughed and shook her head.

Tony said a movie but they ended up marathoning Friends again, picking up where they left off after a small argument about which season they were up to. Daisy didnt hesitate to resume her usual seat with Bucky, curling into his side without question. After the first few episodes Wanda and Clint retrieved their Blankets and handed them out, Natasha gave hers to Peter who took it greatfully while she shared Clints. Daisy Had her draped over her, as did Bucky.

She was more tired than she had expected and fell asleep shortly after that, her head against Bucky's chest as the soft beat of his heart lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bucky Wrapped his arms around Daisys small frame as she curled into his side, feeding off his heat as she usually did. It felt more intimate now as he remembered the feel of her lips on his own, the taste and sensation like a drug as he imagined doing it again. She had fallen asleep after just a few episoded of the show playing in fron tof them. He laughed along lightly, hesitant as he tried not to wake her but after a rather loud outburst from Sam it seemed that she was in a deep sleep.

It was one of those nights where they were all just happy to be together. it had been so weird without Daisy around like a numbness had settled over the world when she wasn't around. Meeting in her hospital room had been the only way any of them felt like things were somewhat okay. Bruce had assured them that she was okay and that she would wake up but you never knew what could happen.

He had decided that he was an idiot for being so hesitant, for waitig so long to tell her how he felt when she seemed to feel the same, she had said as much. To think that he could have lost her before getting the chance to tell her how amazing she was haunted him. She shifted in his sleep and he smirked at the soft smile on her lip, praying that he could keep that smile there. He never wanted to let her get hurt again. Vowed to do what he could to protect her and stay by her side.

The feel of her at his side was a comfort as he too drifted off, his eyes heavy as the night grew late.

* * *

" something needs to be done" Natasha sais as she entered the room for breakfast. They had all slept in the lining room, sprawled out on couches and rugs on the floor. Natasha and Bruce had been kind enough to wake them with coffee while Steve and Clint made breakfast, skipping their morning runs for today. Daisy had been carried to the table after refusing to get up and throwing pillows at several people.

"Whats wrong?" Peter asked innocenty.

"Shields pestering me for information so either someone else takes care of them or im giving them a fake number," She said, taking a seat.

"Would that even work, its shield," Sam said in response.

"Fake number is Natasha's code for blowing something up" Clint supplied, dropping a plate of pancakes on the table, much to everyone's delight. Sam nodded his understanding.

"I'll talk to them later and tell them to keep their distance," Steve said, grabbing for a pancake. Daisy stole it before he could and he shook his head at her, looking for another target.

"I'll do it" daisy said, dropping the pancake on the plate in front of her and reaching for the syrup. After pouring a decent amount on and flooding her plate she looked up. "What?" She asked when she found all eye on her.

"Are you sure your up for that?" Steve asked, "They did just,"

"Shoot me with an experimental drug and force me into a situation i specifically didnt want to be in, resulting in another near-death experience and me being comatose for weeks?" She asked, taking a bite of her pancakes, she nodded her head as she chewed. "Yeah,"

"I can talk to them if you dont want-" Cint stared, catching the end hald of her sentence.

"No, its fine i need to face them sometime." Daisy replied, cutting him short. They were all looking at her stiill so she placed her utensils on the table and looked at each of them. "I need to make sure that the Drug they used is the one i think it is and i want to be sure that they destroy that machine."

"We can go down there and take it" Tony suggested.

"Id like to think theyre still good people at the root so i need them to do it." She told him. "anyway, if you take it then theres the possibility of stirring something up or well they might have made specs for it already and id be happier if i knew for certain that there wasnt a chance of anyone building another one of those machines."

"We could still send a team, to supervise," Natasha Suggested. Daisy nodded.

"And you're sure you want to talk to them?" Tony asked. Daisy nodded, chewing on her lip a moment before replying.

"I need some answeres and i might just be ready to ask for them, either way, i need to do this." She confirmed.

"Javis inform the director of shield that I will be in contact in an hour" Natasha said to the AI.

"Right away miss Romanoff." Jarvis replied. Natasha shot her a soft smile of reassurance and Daisy found Buckys hand under the table.

Peter, who had been sitting quietly at the end of the table, mouth full of pancakes, raised his hand hesitantly.

"Uh, Was i meant to hear any of that?" He questioned, glancing at everyone one by one as all eyes turned to him. Tony shrugged and threw Daisy the opportunity to explain.

"It's fine, I used to be a shield agent." Daisy told him, He nodded, eyes wide before squinting.

"I thought shield was, uh" He made a gesture with his hands like a bomb exploding.

"Thats because were good at being sneaky" She said with a wink. "I have bad blood with my old team, no big deal" She told him, part of her not wanting to trouble the kid who seemed way to innocent to hear the grimy details of her life.

"Understatement of the year." Clint mumbled, steaming mug of coffee at his lips. "so how long are you here for Pete?" Daisy asked, directing the conversation in another direction.

It worked as Natasha and Clint started to Peter him about his plans while he was at the compound which included Games, catching them up on Tv shows they all seemed to be into and A range of other activities. Daisy tuned out after a while, wondering wether or not she was actually ready to face coulson. It had been so long and the last time she had seen him before she left shield he was, well he was basically on death row but now. She stabbed another pancake and dropped it to the pile on her late, drowning them in syrup as she ran through her reasons for not facing Shield.

A hand on hers drew her back to reality. Buckys Metal fist was wrapped around hers, tipping the Syrup bottle upright, her plate close to overflowing. She gave him a soft smile as he guided her hand back to the table to deposit the bottle. Daisy turned away from the team to face him full, head tilting to the side as she looked him up and down. he wore the same outfit he had on when the sat down last night, the same thing he was wearing when they had woken up less than an hour ago. The Long sleeve shirt covered his muscles though not very well as they were defined through the material. His hair was everywhere, the longer parts sticking at every angle, his eyes were on her.

"You okay Doll?" He asked lightly, ensuring he didnt push her to talk but hoping she would.

"Is it wrong that i missed that?" She asked. Bucky raised a brow.

"What?"

"Doll" She replied softly, "if Anyone else were to call me that id probably quake their ass" She confessed, sure that it was true, it just didnt sound right coming from anyone else. Bucky grinned, wetting his lips before replying.

"Really" he questioned, raising his chin and watching her. Daisy just smiled in response and Bucky leaned in close, his breath tickling her cheek before he pulled away, plopping a blueberry in his mouth quickly. Daisy looked between him and her plate and gasped.

"Hey!" SHe said, hitting his shoulder and turning back to her food. "Theif" She whispered, guarding her plate as she dug in. She heard Bucky chuckle lightly and get up, taking his own plate from the table to deposit it in the kitchen.

The team talked for a while after that, Daisy joining in here and there for suggestions on activities or mission details, sooner than she would have like Jarvis alerted them that It was time for the meeting with shield. Daisy stood, along with Natasha, they headed for the conference room together.

"You are sure, arent you?" Natasha asked once they were alone in the elevatore. Daisy hesitated but nodded.

"I've had to talk to people in this situation before" Daisy replied, reminding herself. Natasha quirked a brow. "Ward, We had him in our basement for a while and he'd only talk to me." She explained.

"That guy," Natasha replied, shaking her head.

"Like a cockroach" Daisy confirmed, Natasha gave her a smile. Natashas hair was still in her braid from earlier though it had been pinned to her head in a delicate spiral now, she wore clean clothes, a dark t and jeans.

"well, we will be in the corner, out of sight but there if you need an out or assistance of any sort." Natasha explained before the elevatore stopped at their floor.

"We?" Daisy asked before the doors opened fully, she followed Natasha out and was soon followed by a strong presence "Oh" she finished. Bucky didnt say anything, following them to the room and stopping just behind her. Natasha moved to set up the display, leaving a blind spot for her and Bucky to stand in while she talked to Coulson. Daisy turned to face Bucky but he spoke before she could get a word out.

"Moral support" He assured her, his hands up in a pleading gesture, She shook her head but smiled none the less.

"Thank you, Both"Daisy replied looking over her shoulder to ensure Natasha heard her as well.

"Yeah yeah just kiss while my heads turned okay?" Natasha told them.

"That makes it less-" Bucky was cut off as Daisy pushed onto her toes to kiss him, capturing his lips for a breif but reassuring kiss before returning to her normal height. Bucky swallowed, caught off guard and Daisy ushered him out of sight before taking her place in front of the camera and screens.

"where's the Machine?" Daisy asked as soon as the familiar faces appeared on the screen. They each wore a look of shock, expecting Natasha or Steve to have answered.

"Daisy" Coulson replied after a beat, looking for words. She dropped her shoulders in response and turned to leave, knowing they would stop her before she got too far. "Wait," May called on cue. Daisy paused but didnt turn around fully, glancing halfway over her shoulder.

"I won't ask again." She informed them.

"Its shut down." Coulson said in return. Daisy shook her head.

"Not good enough."

"we plan to have it moved to a secure facility."

"Like the fridge, i dont think so." Daisy said, now turned back to the screen, she let her eye wander for a moment, noticing that the whole team was in the room.

"This time it will be secure."

"The gravitonium was locked in an unmarked vault, off book," SHe reminded him. " there is only one way to be rid of that machine and it's not locking it up for a rainy day." Natasha and Bucky sat in the corner, out of view from the camera, ready to step i if Daisy needed back up. She kept her eye foreward, ensuring she didnt give away their position.

"Its not that easy." Coulson sighed. The rest of the team was doing a fantastic job of holding their tongues. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Im not looking for an explaination Coulson, Either you have that machine destroyed," She said, trying to make it clear that she wasnt playing around. Jemma kept looking her up and down, lookinng for something. "Or my team will come down there and do it ourselves."

It felt odd to use her team as a threat simply because it felt like she was using them but the fact was that they had all agreed that the machine needs to be destroyed and was more than ready to go and do it before she insisted on contacting shield.

"Your team?" Yoyo said in a condescending tone, Daisy caught Bucky clencing his fists in the corner of her eye. She decided to ignore the other inhuman.

"Im serious Coulson." Daisy said.

"It's not hurting anyone" Fitz argued. Daisy turned her eyes on him and he recoiled slightly.

"The two people who went into it have killed countless agents and civillians" Daisy reminded him. "And those people who went in are both dead now too."

"But the _machine_ didnt kill them," Fitz said. Daisy wondered how much of what he said was influenced by his alter ego.

"No." Daisy said strongly, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Yoyo killed one and i killed the other after they both Murdered people. Either way, the machine is dangerous."

"Only if we had gravitonium." Fitz argued. Simmons seemed to be trying to quiet him, her arm on his as she sushed him.

"Destroy it, or i will." She said, her tone turning colder.

"Fine" Coulson said, waving the scientists off. They moved to the back of the room, Jemma saying something to fitz who argued back at her gently.

"we will have it stripped and disposed of," Culson replied. Daisy gave him a curt nod and moved to cut the call. "Wait," Coulson said, pausing her movements.

"Are you, how are you?" He asked hesitantly, his voice going to the softer tone she was used to hearing.

"you mean after you shot me with the experimental drug that was designed to save your life?" She scrunched her brow, pulling a face. "Huh, not for the first time." She realized, referencing the drug that had saved her life all those years ago.

"It was the only choice we had," Coulson said. Daisy didnt argue, the previous points being mute at this stage. "Are you experiencing any side effects?" He asked. Jemma and Fitz perked up in the background.

"Well, After Bruce was shut out of your system," Daisy said pointedly feeling a little giddy by how the namedrop had Jemma and fitz wearing envious and guilty expressions. "It was slightly harder for him to do his tests but no, no side effects so far, Is there anything i should watch out for?" She knew she would be lectured if she hadnt asked, espescially as the assassins across the room eyed her.

Coulson shook his head. "None so far." He confirmed. If she was right then he would have had the stuff in his system for several months before she was injected so she wasnt worried about side effects by this time.

"Great, Anything else?"

"Tremours," Mack said. Daisy bit the inside of her cheek, feeling guilty, after all she had done to mack and all he had forgiven her for she didnt relish leaving him like that. "you gotta give us something, what happened?" Daisy dropped her head away from the screen to send a look to Nat and Bucky who both gave her encouraging smiles.

"I'm fine Mack." She said, Turning her attention back to the screen. "Stark has the best doctors. They fixed me up good and i just got off bed rest" She told him.

"Thats good" He said with a soft smile. "and your okay, where you are?"

"I am More than okay where i am" She confirmed, biting off the'who im with' that wanted to follow, it seemed like to much and she didnt want to throw anything in macks face when he wasnt responsible for her leaving in the first place.

"Which is where exactly?" Yoyo asked, her tone less than friendly.

"Can you really not figure that out on your own?" Daisy spat back, Glaring at the other inhuman. Mack pulled her back.

"Uh, Daisy" Jemma Piped up, stepping closer as her intrigue probably got the best of her. She agreed with fitz, Daisy reminded herself, defended his actions. Daisy didnt respond but it did nothing to deterr the scientist.

"I would love, that is to say it would be beneficial for us to know how your Dna reacted to the antidte, in fact if i could compare the results of your bloodwork to what i have of coulsons then i may be able-" Coulson tried to get her to stop talking as Daisy directed her attention to the ground.

"Shes right Sir," Fitz said when Jemma was cut off. "It we knew how different Dna reacted to the formula-"  
"We could look into making more the way Fury did with the GH-"

"NO!" Daisy said when her hand started to shake, she hid it behind her back as she stood up straighter. All eyes were on her, Fitz and Simmons looking frustrated as May and Coulson looked tired.

"It was my mothers DNA that was used to make that little concoction so i'll say wether or not you can use it."

"No offence Daisy" Fitz said, his voice holding a hint of arrogance. "But you dont really have a say since your not an agent anymore and the bones are now shields property."

"like hell, they are" Daisy fumed, she dug her nails into her palm as the shaking grew stronger.

"Enough" May said, silencing the argument. "We arent doing anything of the sort" She confirmed.

"Good. Nice chat" Daisy said, she leaned foreward to cut the call and heard Macks voice once more.

"Are you ever coming back?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"The team wants to make sure you dispose of the machine properly so," She paused. "Someone will be out in the next few days" She informed them.

"Let us know when they're close and we'll make room," Coulson said.

Daisy nodded, Officially done with this conversation. "I need to go." She said before cutting the call. She stood there for a moment, letting out a long breath while waiting for the shaking to stop.

Natasha and Bucky approached her slowly, both pausing before entering her personal space. Daisy swallowed hard and let herself fall into Natasha's arms, Bucky pulling them both into his chest. She breathed them in, the warmth that radiated from them bringing her comfort. she relaxed further as the shaking came to a stop.

After a few minutes, Daisy took a deep breath and the Assassins let her go but remained close. Daisy smiled at them, "who's up for a field trip?"

* * *

She insisted on going, needing to confront her old team face to face, for her own peice of mind. They had tried to talk her out of it but she made it clear that it wasnt up for discussion, instead they bargained, insisting she let at least three people accompany her. She said one so they changed to five, in the end they decided on three could go.

The trip wasnt for three days, They had no missions on the books and only a few meetings here and there but it was basically a long weekend for them which is why Peter had come up to join them. Daisy decided to use this time to spend more time with the people she had come to care about and consider family, peppering in stories of old missions to try and reassure them that while there had been a lot of tension in the recent years, her old team wasnt all bad. SHe focussed on Stories involving mack and May as May was her SO and Mack her Partner.

They were in the game room now, sprinkled around the room at different games. Daisy was talking to Wanda while playing air hockey, several people waiting to play the winner. Daisy was telling another version of the inhuman story, One that focussed less on her mother betraying her and trying to kill her and more on what she had been told of the fight between Fitz, Coulson, Gordon and Mack. She had watched the security footage and found Macks introduction to the Inuman to be rather funny.

It had started when she mentioned The shield Coulson had that came from his hand which had led to explaining that it was a robotic arm which then led to questions on how he had lost it and Daisy had said its sort of a funny story, which maybe it wasnt because well, ouch, but Coulson often tried to make light of it and Daisy saw it as an opportunity to shine a brighter light on the group.

"I remember the teleporter you mentioned." Tony said when she began the story. "So they were after the Monol-, the rock," Daisy shook her head.

"No they were after the crystals." She confirmed.

"And the three of them figured out how to catch him in a room" SHe explained. "So Gordon introduces himself and Mack whips out his shotgun axe,"

"Shotgun axe?" Bucky asked, stepping closer. It distracted her and she missed the disk, scoring Wanda a point.

"Yeah, there were a bunch of incidents, He taped a Butchers knife to an axe once and kinda fell in love with the idea after that," Daisy said, "But its super useful."

"Sounds like it." Natasha nodded, likely imaginging one of her own.

"Anyway, Macks Like 'Im the guy that kils Gordon'"She said in a deep voice to wich Wanda at least chuckled. "And they all sort of attack but he could still half teleport around the room. He ended up impaling himself on the pole Leo was holding." She said, deciding that the Name Fitz made her and her team itch slightly.

"Ouch" Clint said.

"Gordon had managed to grab a crystal and dropped it almost killing them all." Bucky rolled his eyes beside her but she couldnt blame him for the attitude after all she had told them. "Coulson caught it and started to turn to stone." SHe told them,

"But.." Tony urged, abandoning his racing game in favor of hearing the rest.

"But Mack had his Axe" Tony Cringed along with Sam, Peter and Wanda. "Yep, chop. Saved his life though."

"Still," Sam said. "Ouch"


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note... *Nervous laughter* well hi guys, Long time no update. Okay so i have been super unmotivated as of recent therefore havent had anything to give you guys and gals so i apologise but i really dont see a point in updating if im not happy with the content so here we are, forgive me?**

* * *

The team gathered around for their usual team breakfast, Daisy assisted Clint in the Kitchen while Peter Set the table and Natasha grabbed the drinks. Steve and Bucky were still on their run While Sam was out of town for the next few days. Tony and Wanda were likely trying to break the alarms Daisy had set up for them, trying to get Tony to sleep at a reasonable time by forcing him to get up routinely was going to be a challenge but if she was as good as she thought she was, then not even Tony will be able to disable the alarm she set up.

She was correct when a familiar voice groaned at her as he stepped into the kitchen. Daisy handed him the coffee Natasha had made for him moments before and hushed his grumbling for the moment. She rolled her eyes at him as he dragged his feet walking towards the table in the dining room. Daisy moved to take a sip at her own drink before it was removed from her hands, A red glow surrounded the mug before it was quickly and carefully snatched from her. Wanda passed her with a groan of her own, snatching the drink from the air before sitting at the table, dropping her head onto the cold surface.

Daisy shook her head, amused, and moved to grab another one of the cups Natasha had made up, listening to the voices in the other room as she did so.

"Late night?" Tony mocked after a moment, looking no worse than the witch did. She responded by flicking her wrist in his direction, A pillow smacked into his head a second later and he gasped, almost spilling his drink. He groaned once more and pouted as Wanda straight up ignored him, not bothering to so much as lift her head from the table.

Dasiy watched from the doorway, feeling only a little bad for waking them up like this. She sipped her Coffee, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the room as Clint Danced around more awake than anyone else since he had gotten up early for a Game of tag with Nat. The Laser tag log hadnt been used yet but Daisy chose not to point that out, certainly not awake enough to get them talking about their sex life.

"Morning" A deep male voice rumbled happily as he entered the room. She smiled in return, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Morning" She replied with a lazy smile, "Coffee?" She offered. He sauntered over to her and Plucked her fresh mug from her hand planting a kiss onto the side of her head affectionately before taking a sip.

"MMMmm" he mumbled, moving to lean on the doorframe opposite her, Daisy chewed her lip as she watched him. He wore a Captain America Tank top, a light sheen of sweat visable on his exposed skin and his hair damp and ruffled. She was used to seeing it in a bun after training but the shorter look was a little more rugged and she was not about to complain as she could better see his face.

"Natasha's gonna yell at you ya know" she said, waiting for the red head to make an appearance. Bruce had shown up while she was watching Bucky and now sat at the table beside Tony Poking fun of him.

"Only if she catches me" Bucky replied with a wink, placing the mug back in her hands and Ducking out of the room before Natasha could tell him off, he gave he a quick peck on the cheek before shooting off.

"Its not a hard thing to remember." Natasha mumbled under her breath, Shaking her head as she passed Daisy in the doorway, delivering warms mugs to the table just as Clint finished cooking.

"And Now We feast!" Peter said dramatically once all of the Dishes were on the table.

"Before hungry hungry heroes get back" Daisy replied with a laugh, Peter and Clint chuckled in return. They each filled their plates Before Bucky and Steve reappeared, aware that they ate the most in the group. She had learned that Peter was close to rivaling the team and her new powers demanded for her to eat more as well but the soldier still had them beat.

"She gets it" Peter said when Daisy drowned her pancakes in syrup. He had done the same thing and Daisy initiated a fist bump that was well recieved by the young boy. Did teenage boys always eat that much, from her memory, yes, yes they did.

"Is this seat taken?" Bucky asked, leaning on the back of it and plucking a blueberry from her plate. She turned to watch him slip it between his lips before answering.

"And if it is?" She replied with a cheeky smile. He smiled and thought for a second, leaning closer to answer.

"I'll figue something out," He whispered close to her ear, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up on her neck, "I seem to recall you like sharing seats." Daisy bit her tongue.

"your not wrong, too bad you've got your own" she replied, gesturing to the empty seat he was leaning against. He pulled it out and took a seat.

"Next time" He said with a wink. Daisy smirked as he filled his plate, turning her attention to the rest of her team and stopping short when she caught several of them watching her expectantly.

"What?" she asked plainly, daring them as she was sure they had something to say.

Tony rubbed his tired eyes and propped his head up on the table.

"You guys are so cute," He said, scrunching up his nose and smiling.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"pfft rude"

"Sorry, never seen you smile before eight am" She joked.

"Never seen you up before eight am" Bucky mumbled, Daisy nudged him with a smile.

"See that right there, thats adorable." The rest of the team turned to him with curious expressions. Tony sighed. "i dont like this anymore than you lot but she woke me up and you have to deal with it." he grumbled.

Natasha turned to her. "How did you manage that?"

"I hacked into jarvis's protocalls, specifically his morning protocalls and set up new alarms so he will have to get up in the morning" Daisy explained.

"yeah i'll fix that up when im really awake." Tony mumbled sadly, half heartedly digging into his pancakes.

"If we can get you up everyday then you can join us in the gym Tony" Daisy urged him. He was in good shape but she felt like it could be improved and she felt nervous at the thought of him relying solely on his suit for protection.

She would be dead had she not been trained by May, Powers or no, it was the skills she earned at shield that had got her to where she is. Well, and what Natasha and Buck had taught her recently, But had she been without her training when she lost her powers than she wouldnt have survived space. She wouldnt have survived a lot of things without her fighting to fall back on and Tony needed something to fall back on as well.

Tony groaned. "Im serious and Nat agrees, you need To start training with us." He rolled his eyes but nodded slightly. She decided to drop it considering how she had started his morning with an unpleasant awakening.

"What about you Peter?" Daisy asked. "Any special skills, do you know basic self defense?"

Peter looked up at her with a hint of surprise "Oh, ah yeah." He stuttered. "I mean, i, yes." She scrunched her brow at his response before Clint took the conversation in a different direction. She Knew very little of the kid though he had been here for three days now. She had spent most of her Time with Bucky or Nat who decided she needed to be watched until they knew she was fine. Well, Bruce claimed she needed to be watched and the ex assasins were quick to agree and volunteer to watch her.

The two had at least let her do some light training to stretch her stiff muscles but most of her time was spent on bedrest.

After eating their fill they dispanded in groups to prepare for their next tasks. Tony had some work to check on and Natasha and Clint headed off to rework their training ruitines for everyone. Wanda grumbled back to her room, no more awake than she was an hour ago and Peter headed off after Tony, rambling about some project as Tony forced himself to wake up properly. Bruce left soon after with Steve and Daisy was left with Bucky, her favorite soldier.

She turned to find him watching her.

"TV?" She asked, having nothing else to do until training. Bucky grinned and Stood up, taking her hand and escorting her to the living room before dropping onto their usual couch.

"Jarvis can you adjust the temperature?" Bucky asked. The fan switched on as Daisy flicked through channels, settling on a cooking show, not all that interested though the look of the treats on screen had her full stomach rumbling for more.

Daisy Sat Beside Bucky on the couch and he hesitated before siding an arm over the back of the chair and draping it over her shoulder comfortably.

"you know," he said, after a while. "since you were out for two weeks, your way behind on your chores" He quipped. Daisy rolled her eyes, she had been sure he was about to ruin their calm with an argument with the serious tone he had started with, but he seemed to have thought better.

"oh, guess i should go rectify that instead of relaxing on this couch." She replied, standing from her spot. Bucky was quick to pull her back after a step, causing her to land on him instead of the couch.

"They've waited this long, no rush now." He said. "You're still recovering remember." Daisy shivered as the fan hit her, realizing how cold it was already in the room. Bucky was grinning. He opened his arms wider for her to crawl into his embrace and She did, letting his heat warm her and snuggling into his safe arms.

"If you wanted to cuddle.." She said letting the rest of her sentence fall away. The sat in a comfortable silence, Buckys hand stroking her arm lightly as Daisy rested her head on his chest.

They were interrupted after another twenty minutes by Natasha and Clint. Natasha dragging Bucky away to help her rearrange the machines in the gym and Clint taking Daisy for a quick round of archery before training. Bucky gave her an appologetic look before following Natasha out of the room.

* * *

Daisy Was on her way to her room to change, Natasha had Insisted on a late start on resuming her full training and scheduled it for ten o'clock rather than six or seven. Clint had left her to pack up their equipment, Claiming it was good practice for when she had her own bows to care for and thus had her repacking the arrows and bows into their designated positions before retreating to the compound. Footsteps behind her caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder to Find Bucky watching her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked as she slowed her pace, allowing him to catch up to her, he smirked but didn't reply.

"Joining us for a little one on one?" she asked after turning to face him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and licked his lips, firing up Daisy's blood with the simple move.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of," he paused leaning close "one on one attention" he said watching her closely as he inched closer, "if your up for it" She swallowed hard and felt herself leaning up to meet him, her eyes closing for a second before his lips were on hers.

To her disappointment, they were gone after a second leaving her with nothing more than a peck before he was backing away.

"See you in the gym" he chuckled before disappearing into his room.

Daisy glared at his back as he retreated, chewing he bottom lip to keep from growling after him. She mentally cursed herself at how easily she had melted into him, the charming bastard was even more desirable now That they were both on the same page regarding their relationship. Since they started, were they dating at this point? She shook her head at the question, unsure of the answer, it felt like a typical boy-girl relationship at this point, even if they hadn't been on an actual date yet. Since they had cleared the air, he had come further out of his shell and Daisy was getting to see more of his old self, the 1940's charm even more present in his actions. The Fact that he could get her so blinded with such a simple action had her believing that he was in fact a ladies man, as she had presumed more than once. She smirked, already planning her revenge as she hastened her pace towards her room.

She Changed into some clean workout clothes, a sports bra, tank top and yoga pants. After pulling her hair into a high ponytail she rethought her attire and switched her tank to a loose, long sleeved crop top that sported the Avengers 'A' on the center of the chest. Daisy smiled at her reflection and turned for the door. She wasnt one to believe that you need makeup to be pretty and she didnt often go all out on her look but she was glad that she had applied mascara and a bit of liner earlier in the day as it added to her outfil, complimenting it well.

Steve was in the elavatore when the doors slid open, he glanced up gave her a smile and stepped to the side to make room. She stood beside him and watched him in the doors reflective surface once the doors slid closed. He pursed his lips and Daisy grinned.

"He started it." She said simply. She knew she looked good, She had never really put much effort into her appearance, a little makeup and such but never out of the way beauty. Now she wore yoga pants that Natasha had Given her, Daisy had been avoiding them because they were extra form fitting and while they made her look great, they were also slightly revealing with cutouts down each side and their shape leaving little to the imagination. She had been in her Sports bra in the gym before but that was when she was sweaty and a general mess or else wearing a baggy tank top.

Steve was doing a good job of holding his tongue and Daisy hesitated. To his credit, Steve was quick to turn to her when he noticed her expression change.

"I should have brought my camera, Buckys gonna Faint." He said.

"Thats what Jarvis is for." Daisy replied confidently, "it's not over the line?" She continued hesitantly, her voice dropping.

"No" he replied, "may I ask what he did?" Daisy blushed and cleared her throat.

"That's clear enough," Steve said quickly before the doors slid open, to both of their delights.

The gym was reasonably occupied by half a dozen people. Clint and Natasha seemed to be the first in the ring, light sparring as they waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. Tony was hitting a boxing bag half heartedly looking like he didnt want to be here. Wanda and Peter were stretching on the mats as they chatted lightly and Bucky was, not there. Daisy frowned.

"Dissapointing" She said to Steve who remained at her side.

'I dissagree" Steve smirked, gestering to her right where a familliar soldier sat with his back to them as he sat on one of the weight machines. Daisy grinned and considered her options before decideing she was going to ignore him and go stretch with the others, letting him come to her. Steve seemed impressed by her will power as she turned away from the brunette with a smirk. Steve moved towards Tony and Started giving the mechanic advice on his technique.

There was a whistle from Natasha as Daisy stepped into their line of sight. The two in the ring stopped their movements to grab a dring, Catching Daisys approach.

"keep it PG" Daisy replied pointedly after glancing towards Peter who was laughing at something Wanda had said.

"What did he do?" Clint asked knowing exactly what Daisy was doing.

"He Challenged me" Daisy replied coyly, Natasha looked proud of her.

"Go stretch" Natasha ordered her, Gestering to the others, then either hit the weights or get up here for a refresher." Natasha told her.

"I was thinking maybe stretch then Spar and then i'll hit the Bag before jumping to the weights."

"Good girl, your learning." The red head replied. Daisy grinned and Joined Wanda and Peter.

They were Joking about some TV show Peter had introduced Wanda to when she arrived but were happy to switch the topic to something Daisy would understand when she dropped down beside them.

Everyone drifted around the room, switching between Sparing and Weights when they were ready. Parker could handle himself relatively well in a fight, he liked to move around a lot which tired out his opponent and kept him out of reach. Daisy found her pace quickly when Natasha brought her into the ring, she didnt tire and was able to keep up with Natasha for longer than usual telling her she was back to her best self if not better. From what they could tell the serum She had been shot with had worked similar to the boys, her metabalism was sped up, as was her ability to heal. She wasnt any stronger physically, as far as she could tell as she was yet to get a proper spar with either soldier, but Tony and Bruce suspected that her powers may be stronger and wanted to test the theory as soon as she was up to it. They did however say that she wasnt allowed to use her powers for at least two weeks if she could help it so they wouldnt be doing any tests anytime soon. She was curious of the effects too but was happy to wait, hesitant of the changes.

Daisy caught a flash of silver to her left and saw Bucky watching her, eyes traveling her body as his cheeks flushed. He smirked, ducked a hit from Natasha and rolled to the side. Natasha anticipated this and caught her in the side with a swift kick. Daisy called it quits after that. Bucky didnt approach her Till she moved over to the Punching Bags, Strolling over as she wrapped her hands.

"Evening Seargent" She purred when he stopped in front of her. He held out his hand, offering to help wrapping her knuckles and she handed the material to him. She watched him as he carefully pinned the material in place, switching to the other and working slowly until he was happy with his work, He tied it up but didnt let go of her hands.

"So," He started, moving his gaze to meet her own, he took a step closer and Daisy felt herself start to melt at the look in his eye. She took a slow breath and blinked, intent on regaining control. She rolled her shoulders slowly, catching his attention and Took a step towards him her eyes on his, she smiled.

"So," He repeated, weaker now as he almost choked on the word. She Raised herself onto her toes and Bucky leaned don to meet her but she turned at the last minute so that her lips ghosted over his earlobe, he shivered.

"excuse me" she said lightly before stepping around him and taking her pace in front of one of the punching bags. Bucky remained in place for a moment before his head dropped and he shot her an amused smirk which she grinned at.

"Thats Fair" He said before rolling his neck. She allowed him to give her a peck on the cheek as he headed to the ring to spar with Steve.

After her arms started to tire Daisy decided to get one more spar in before calling it quits, intent to push herself a little after such a long break. Bucky saw her approach and took her in once again, his eyes trailing her body though he blushed when he realised she had caught him.

"All done?" He asked when she was close enough, he got to his feet and she shook her head, gesturing for him to follow.

"You wanted a one on one, remember" She reminded him, He tossed his head with a smile and a nod.

"Well then Doll, show me what youve got." He replied with his cocky smirk. Daisy wet her lips and stretched a little before taking her place.

Of course, they drew a crowd as the rest of the team gathered around the ring, Daisy rolled her eyes their way before lunging at Bucky. He dodged her blows and grabbed her around the waist, she feighned a groan and his grip loosened enough for her to slip out and drop down, sweeping his legs from under him.

"Low blow" He groaned, "Literally." She stepped foreward to help him up and her took her hand Gratefully. Once on his feet Bucky didnt hesitate to strike, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, one arm over her stomach to pin her other arm.

She struggled, trying to step on his foot to loosen his grip but he remained in place, dropping a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. She spun out of his hold and away to reajust herself. He grinned at her and she stepped foreward, aiming a kick at his chest, He caught her leg and knocked her off balance so that she stumbled away.

A whistle to her left told her she was failing but she pushed forward faking a hit to the side and instead attempting a move Natasha had shown her. She slid around behind him after a kick to his knee and twisted herself around, using her momentum to pull herself up she wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled im foreward resulting in him stumbling and flipping. She landed hard on the ground behind him, having failed thee dismount, and groaned from the impact.

"Better" Natasha commented from the side, Clint snickered.

Bucky Regained his footing before her and Helped her up, Giving her the win. That last move had taken a lot of effort and really nocked the wind out of her so she agreed to end it there and Bucky escorted her from the ring.

* * *

They had all moved to the living room to relax for a while before dinner, the bulk of the group sat scattered around the couches in front of the television as another episode of friends played. Parker draped himself along the back of one of the long couches, allowing room for others to sit on the seats. How he managed to remain balanced along the back, even after falling asleep was a surprise to her but he remained in place none the less. Bucky and Steve had gotten up to play air hockey, still buzzing from there workout. Sam Sat on the floor sorting a deck of cards after returning home early from his trip.

Natasha Dropped gracefully besides Daisy with a healthy snack in hand, Wanda did the same, pouting at the carrot sticks on her plate. Clint Tossed himself over the back of their couch, dropping his legs neatly between Wanda and Daisy and making himself comfy as he opened a big packet of cheesy Dorito's, eyes on the Screen.

Natasha rolled her eyes his way and Wanda looked at the bag longingly Daisy didnt hesitate to help herself to the cheesy delight.

"There's a Spider right there" Sam Said in a hushed tone, gesturing over their shoulder. Daisy Quirked a brow at him as Tony waved him off, unconcerned and focused on the device in front of him.

"Then get rid of it" He replied in a slightly clipped tone. It must have been the right response since Sam wore a shit eating grin. Daisy watched curiously as he quietly shifted his shoulders as he walked, Right up to peters couch before shoving him off the Back. The was a thud and a yelp before the ex Soldier was flying towards the wall behind him, hitting it hard and sticking in place, a white substance holding him securely.

Daisys eyes shot back to Parker who was on his feet, glancing around with mild Panic.

"Awww, man again?" He complained once he was aware of the situation.

"Point, Parker" Tony Sighed, sounding bored though his lips quirked at the corners.

Peter smiled proudly, scruffing up his hair as he ran his hand through the brown mess tiredly.

"Your getting Faster at you response time" Natasha commented.

"i've missed something" Daisy pointed out. "How did you, Are you Inhuman?"

Peter looked confused. "Am i, Oh no im, Im Spiderman" He said, his voice carrying nervosness and Pride.

"Your..." She looked around quickly. "Really?" She asked, her tone going from skeptical to intrige in a flash. He nodded.

"Woah, thats, Ive seen your work thats fantastic, your fantastic."

The younger boy Blushed, slighty starstruck by the Inhuman complimenting his work.

"Really?" He questioned. Daisy moved from her seat over to his couch as the rest of the team turned back to their previous minstrations.

"Of course, i was gonna add you to my secret warriors team a couple years back but Tony had put you on the no touchy list and He didnt know about shield still being a thing back then so we couldnt exactly ask him permission and, Sorry, rambling, how do your powers work, thats to foreward-" She rambled.

"Heh, its okay uh, that actually wasnt a 'power'" He said, gesturing to Sam who was pouting in his spot against the wall. "Its a web fluid i devised and modified to be able to get around and detain bad guys" Daisy was impressed.

She had been curious as to who was under the mask when he first appeared but after Stark Claimed h im as his own Coulson had forbiddin her from digging in case Stark found out, after that she had forgotten to get back to it but she was aware of what he had been doing, and even more impressed that it was a kid all along. She decided against asking to many questions in fear of scaring him off.

"Woah, that is so cool" She grinned as the kid took her through what the webs could do. Tony had apparently built the suit, like he did for everyone, and Peter explained all the function which were extensive to say the least.

* * *

"One week" Tony repeats for the fifteenth time as Daisy makes her way onto the quinjet, rolling her eyes while Tony goes over his rules one more time. "One week, any later than that and we come for a visit that will be a lot messier than your invitational entrance."

"Again Tony, we know."

"And you will check in a minimum of twice a day" Clint says as he checks the jets system again. Daisy nods.

"At least twice a day, check" She ticks an imaginary box.

"Dont separate yourself from them," Natasha tells her, adding something new to the list. "You dont have to like them but it wont do anyone any good to have you acting like a brute" Daisy looked over her shoulder to Bucky who was securing luggage.

"Are you still talking to me?" Daisy asked, turning back to Natasha whos lips quirked into a smile.

"Yes. Since your going to be in there for a week its a good time to get a feel for the place, re aquaint yourself with their systems and the layout."

"Find out if anything shifty is going on behind the scenes," Daisy added with a firm nod. It wouldnt be the first time something had been going on behind the scenes, heck it wouldnt be the fifth at this point. "The map of the base may as well be printed on the back of my eyelids with the amount of time i spent underground." She added, knowing the base's every in and out.

"Be Careful" Natasha told her, a serious look on her face as she made sure Daisy was listening. Daisy gave her a smile in return and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh nah, none of that." Tony demanded, marching over to the two. "You start hugging and this starts to feel like goodbye and i do not do well with-" Daisy cut him off, pulling him into a hug and effectively ruffling his suit. He was supposed to be on his way to a meeting and was dressed for the occasion. He hesitated before hugging her back with an indignant scoff.

"What did i just say?" Tony whined when she released him. Daisy shrugged.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention, Hey Clint, we good to go?" She called, turning away from the Assasin and Billionaire to direct her attention at the Blond archer. He flipped a few controls and the machine lit up, rumbling to life.

"All ready. Now," He said, climbing from the pilot's seat and clapping his hands together. "wheres my hug?" Daisy rolled her eyes but embraced him nonetheless. He squeezed her too tight and left her breathless as he let her go. She was always surprised by just how strong he was.

It had been a task, Deciding who would go to the shield base and ensure its legibility. Wanda had wanted to accompany Daisy initially but they agreed that, with the power proof rooms they had and the test happy scientists then it was better to keep her off the radar, Sam had taken her out for lunch so that she wouldnt have to watch them go. The witch felt guilty that she was unable to help, being a liability and had been depressed over the matter until Daisy set up a sleepover for the two the night before.

Tony wanted to go but was to busy at the moment to leave, plus he really just wanted to bug their systems and watch them scramble. That left her with four soldiers to choose from, two of which had a long history with Coulson and because of that, they had decided to send Steve and Bucky with her. Clint still wanted to punch Coulson in the face and Natasha was an obvious choice which is why they decided against her presence.

If Natasha or Clint had gone then there would be shield agents watching their every move and it would be harder for them to get any information when known spies were looking for it. As far as anyone knew, Steve had limited computer skills, intelligence agents had always accompanied him on missions that required tech use. And nobody was stupid enough to get to close to 'The winter soldier' if what Bucky had told her about his previous visit was right, and she didn't doubt him for a second.

Said soldiers stood on board the ship now, waiting for Daisy to join them. She had spent the last few days preparing herself to see them, her old team, once more. Now as she prepares to go she can feel herself hesitate, Natasha and Clint watch her with the same expression, not quite encouraging her to go nor offering her to stay, they were neutral expressions that told her to make her own choice. She hated that, that they let her choose, but she loved them for it too. With a quick wave, she turned her back on them and Moved up the ramp, hearing it close behind her.

"Good?" Steve asked when she reached his place. She nodded and took a seat.

"Good" she replied when she realized Bucky probably wanted to hear it, unable to turn around as he directs the Quinjet from the Compound. Bucky sat in the passenger's seat, Steve to his right and Daisy in the middle behind them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group, neither soldier happy about the trip. Bucky held a grudge after all Daisy had told him, he seemed to warm slightly to the idea of Mack but the others were not in his good books. And Steve, well Steve had stricktly told Fury to shut shield down after hydra and from what she had been told, he had never really cared for the organization, only assisting them due to the fact that it was Peggy Carter's legacy.

Steves jaw clenched, Buckys fists clenched and Daisy's heart rate elevated with each passing minute.

"Anyone up for some tunes?" She asked, hoping to ease the tension. It was bad enough that they would be on edge once they arrived at the base, she wanted a little time with them in a good mood before having to keep them in line. Natasha had sent the details through saying three Avengers would be visiting the base today and would require rooms for the week while they sorted out the situation they were in and whether or not they would be able to form some kind of connection in emergencies.

Daisy doubted it would happen but she wasn't against the idea. She would be, had she not had time to reflect. Shield hadn't been wholly responsible for certain instances, it was certain people to blame and Shield had actually done a lot of good that she had witnessed over the years. It wouldn't be a bad thing for shield to have a way to reach out, especially in another Talbot type scenario, world-shattering stuff was in the avenger's field of expertise after all.

Bucky barely turned to Glance at her after her question, his eyes remaining forward.

"Oookay, thats a no" Daisy sighed, She glanced around, already bored of the view. She chewed her lip, resigning herself to the silence as she leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

There was a faint sigh in front of her and Buckys Seat shifted slightly. A small hum sounded, replaced by a soft tune as he fiddled with the radio. Daisy's lip quirked upwards though she remained in place. It was a few minutes before Bucky found a song he deemed suitable and dropped his hands onto his lap. Daisy Listened to the beat but couldnt help but still feel off as the strain remained in the air.

It was when Bucky shuffled in his seat that she looked up, her smile widens and he shuffled to the beat, moments later Steve joined in so that they move in time with each other. Daisy was quick to whip out her phone and film the scene right as they started singing along to the radio. At this point, Daisy was incredibly glad that Sam had introduced the team to Mamma Mia.

"Do Do Dodo" Steve mumbled his head bobbing to the tune.

"Woah Woah" Bucky continued after a beat. Daisy chewed her lip to keep from laughing and Bucky glanced back at her with a smile, she rolled her eyes and joined in just as the chorus started.

"Mamma mia, here we go again..."

* * *

"Natasha, Clint maybe Stark." Coulson listed as he straightened his tie. "Hopefully not Stark because I'm pretty sure he wants to punch me in the face at the moment but," He shrugged helplessly. May shook her head before moving towards the fumbling man who had been on the move since Natasha informed them of their intentions. She grabbed his tie to halt him before fixing it mutely.

"can I get your input on this or are you still giving me the silent treatment." He questioned after a beat.

"You could have told me you invited them on base before this morning." The stoic woman replied with a soft glare.

"I didn't want anyone to freak out" Coulson argued. "And you were busy."

"I'm always busy." She replied with a raised brow.

"Exactly." She shook her head at his response.

"They won't send Stark, Rodgers maybe." May guessed, "They will have questions."

"Obviously."

"about Daisy"

"We've given them everything we have."

"We both know those files weren't up to scratch Phil, I understand why but Rodgers won't and Clint will argue."

"Natasha would." He replied arguably. May tilted her head to the side, releasing his straightened tie and thinking.

"Yes," she agreed hesitantly, "But, If They've warmed to Daisy, and I'm sure they have given their actions in Chicago Than she'll be more important than the facts."

Coulson gave her a hurt look, taking offense to the accusation as if Phil hadn't done all he could to protect Daisy.

"I know what your thinking Phil and I Know, The files were to protect her from suspicion but they'll see it as Shield keeping secrets and they're not wrong."

Coulson sighed and sagged his shoulders, leaning against his desk as he brushed a hand over his face.

"This is going to be a fun week." He said, May gave him her signature 'No Duh' look, about to speak before there was a knock on the door. Coulson straightened and Called for them to enter after a quiet sigh.

"Good evening Sir," Jemma Said, ever the polite guest. "Agent May" she greeted, noticing her superior officers figure to the side.

"what do you need Jemma?" Coulson asked when she didnt say anything, standing with a screen clutched in front of her as she rocked on her heels.

"Right," she said. "a Quinjet has requested permission to land, they requested you specifically." Coulson glanced at May before nodding to Jemma to allow it, she sent the message through then smiled up at her boss. "So, who are we expecting exactly?" She asked hopefully,

"Just, Keep everyone out of the hanger for a while" May replied giving Simmons a look that said it was an order and not a suggestion. "I want the screens dark too, cameras of in the hanger bay and hall C on the third floor." She nodded hesitantly and left the room. Coulson took a deep breath and Straightened himself out once more.

"This will be fun." He said with false bravado before opening the door, he motioned for May to exit first and she shook her head at him as she passed. He smiled in return and followed her out, walking together towards the Hanger, Agents walked past in the opposite direction, obviously informed to clear out. "Hall C?" he questioned as they walked down the empty corridor. May shrugged in return. "We set up rooms on the fifth floor for their team" Coulson pointed out, May rolled her eyes.

"They're gonna snoop Phil," Melinda told him plainly. "I already looped the feed for the necessary path to their room" Coulson nodded lightly.

"And they will be hanging around the third floor away from our guests when they arrive." He said, completing Mays train of thought. "smart"

"I know" She replied coyly.

Coulson and May entered the Hanger Bay as the roof opened to allow the Avengers Quinjet to Pass through. They shielded their eyes as it landed, the blowback more powerful than the ones they had on base, of course, Stark would save the really good designs for himself. Phil made a note to have the Bay swept or something, covering his eyes as dirt and leaves were blown his way.

He dusted himself off as they waited, watching may do the same before straightening her own outfit.

It was several minutes before The ramp lowered and another four before anyone stepped out. May and Coulson shared a confused look before heading over just as a group of people descended the elevated ramp.

Coulson froze in place, his mouth agape as he watched the familiar figure walk in their direction. He hardly noticed the famed super soldiers by her side as Daisy drew his focus. He had been more than worried about her these past months and even more so after the incident in Chicago. Having nightmares of the scene repeatedly. Seeing her during their video chat had been a relief that he had sorely needed but there had been no word since and Natasha wasn't easy to read, nor did she like answering questions. So he had had nothing since then and with the bad blood on base, he never thought she would return but, then again, she was full of surprises.

"Agent May, Coulson" Steve greeted, Drawing Coulson's focus. He closed his mouth and extended his hand to the hero out of habit, glad when he grabbed it and gave it a slight shake. May just nodded her greeting, as usual. Coulson moved to extend his hand to Daisy or James Barnes but was met with a harsh look from the soldier while Daisy just took a breath and turned away.

"I'll grab Our bags," She said cooly. Steve gave her a nod and she disappeared back into the quinjet. Coulsons eyes followed her before Steve drew his attention once more.

"Natasha Said she contacted you." He informed them.

"Yes," Coulson replied, clearing his throat. "Uh, Yes we have three rooms set up for you, they're near the training rooms and kitchen so you wont get lost."

"Im sure Agent johnson will be able to show us around." Steve replied. He was in civilian clothes and Coulson suddenly wondered if he had brought his suit with him, curious to any new updates he may have made in the recent months as he always seemed to be updating it. "Do you mind if we get settled Before getting into the hard topics?"

"Hard topics?" May asked before Coulson could reply. It was James Barnes that replied, his tone hard.

"Destroying the Gravitonium machine, explaining why you falsefied documents when we were trying to assist you..." he explained, tilting his head slightly as he spoke, making it clear that he wasn't a fan of either topic, Coulson nodded.

Daisy listened to their conversation as she grabbed three of the smaller bags, deciding to leave their equiptment on board the jet in case they decided to make a hasty exit. Buckys tone was clipped as he spoke and daisy was both relieed and worried to hear it. She was oddly glad that she hated what coulson and the others had done but she didnt like putting him in an uncomfortable situation like this where they were forced to get along.

"Of course, I'll give Daisy the Room details and she will be able to lead you there" Coulson suggested. "Easier than sending you with an escort." He moved towards the jet only to pause when Steves arm flew out. May reacted quickly, pausing when they realised he had reached out to hold seargent Barnes in place, who had moved to cut Coulson off. May and Coulson shared a confused look.

Daisy Straightened her outfit, Wearing a Long sleeved shirt and jeans with her hair tied back so that she looked like she was put together, her makeup light and breathing even. She heard a shuffle outside and realised they had gone silent, she hastened her pace to the ramp.

"is there a problem?" Coulson asked, looking between them both. Barnes stared at the floor, fist clenched, while Steve watched him.

"Nope," Daisy voiced from behind the soldiers, both of whom visably relaxed at her voice. "Room numbers?"

"7. 9. 6, Just up from the gym and kitchen." Coulson replied.

"fifth floor, I know," She said, she handed each soldier a bag, keeping one for herself. "We will be in your office in an hour." She informed him before leading the soldiers away, She held a tablet in one hand, checking it before exiting the hanger, the soldiers close by.

Coulson and May stayed in place, Watching as the three of them left.

Behind them the Jet Closed, locking the ramp back into place and telling them firmly that they werent welcome inside.

Once they were gone Coulson turned to his companion.

"Well that was,"

"Daisy?" May asked when he paused. "It was, she looks good."

Coulson nodded, His mind whirring as he analyzed the interactions between the three.

"I guess we should go prepare?" Coulson asked, May gave him a curt nod.

"What about the team?" May questioned, watching the older man whose eyes remained on the hanger door.

"Dont say anything, they will know soon enough we dont need to Scare her off before she actually talks to us." Coulson Decided, knowing full well how the rest of his team felt about Daisy now, even if they tried to deny it. May agreed and together they headed back to his office, scolding the Agents they found loitering exactly where may had told them not to.

Once back in his office Coulson let out a breath he didnt know he was holding and dropped into his desk chair.

he had been prepared to See Natasha or Clint, Even Stark but, he Didnt expect Daisy to show Up. He was glad that she looked healthy after what had happened in chicago Simmons mad a point of listing the potential injuries from a fall as big as hers as well as residual effects from exposure to gravitoniam, and the multitude of side effects from the drug they had shot her with But she was walking around as if had never happened, Three weeks certainly wasnt enough time to heal all those wounds. May seemed to think the same thing as she met his eye he added to the list of things they would have to talk about when Daisy arrived for their meeting. 

* * *

Daisy Dropped her bag on the floor her fingers flying over the screen of the tablet as she chewed her lip. She dropped the device on the bed after two minutes Certain there were no active cameras on them, and turned to the boys.

"Breath" Bucky said when he was sure the cameras were off. They had decided to try and play it mute while they were here, not needing any accusations thrown at them while they were here. She nodded and took a breath and he took her hand watching as she calmed herself. She had had a small meltdown before they landed, being back in the place that held such bad memories causing her to panic, had tried to talk them out of the mission and convince them to go home but Bucky and Steve agreed that they needed to ensure that the device was destroyed. She had then insisted on staying in the jet for the duration of their stay but Steve had used his Captain voice, getting her to see reason.

Steve did a walk around the room as Daisy Calmed down, Bucky moving in closer to rub her back softly, easing her panic. The blond came to stand in front of them and waited till they looked up to speak.

"So, are we really going to believe Shield is honarable and hasnt built in safety measures in case we get out of hand or are we doing something about the rooms?"

"These are some of the only suites" Daisy replied, glancing around the larger than average room. "We could switch to a normal room that has four beds, bunk style, Or we can all stay in here, maybe grab an extra matress from another room?" Daisy suggested. They glanced around the room and nodded.

"C'mon Stevie," Bucky said, rolling his shoulders. "lets fetch a mattress and get settled, may as well be comfortable."

"In that case grab, em both" Daisy shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The mattresses were double bed size so they would certainly need another as there was no way they would all fit comfortably in the double. At least this way, Whoever was on the floor could have both mattresses and have some comfort.

Daisy did another lap of the room while the soldiers worked, The cameras in the hall had been looped by someone already which was interesting. She checked the usual places for bugs and, After one mattress was in the room, made her was down the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing some soft Drinks and heading back to the room. She walked calmly though her nerves were prickling at the idea of bumping into someone. Once back in the room She dropped onto the bed and watched as the boys set up the other bed, tossing the extra blankets on the end of her bed before sitting down as well. They took a collective breath and tried to relax for a while.

Daisy handed them a drink each, sent a message to the team to inform them of their safe arrival and waited till it was time to go into the belly of the beast.

* * *

 **Authors note: Again, sorry for the lateness but lifes been a mess and like i said the lack of motivation was a bitch. Anyway, i know this chapter jumped around a bit but im hoping its not to messy i mean did you like all the winterquake because i wast sure if i was writing it properly or what. Anyway Reviews inspire me, thanks for reading and hopefully ill go back to updating at least weekly.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note**

 **Heya peeps,**

 **Thank you beautiful people for your feedback on the last chapter i love reading your responses it always encouraging. This chapter isnt too long this time ( 6.500 ) but i wanted to have this seperate and maybe get somewhere with it rather than going over the one conversation through three chapters and here we are.**

 **As usual, please review this as it does inspire me to write more and i hope i captured the mood right in this chapter with the wait for shield to return im getting antsy for more! Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

Gossip was already Buzzing around the base as to who the secret guests were. May heard agents speculating as to who they thought it might be, celebrities or other agents, ones with a reputation to fawn over like Bobbie or herself. It was harmless so long as they didnt get nosey and try to sneak a peek. She had put The entire fifth and seventh floor on lockdown security-wise, the cameras were offline and only she and Coulson had the new codes to reactivate them, though, she may regret that now that they knew who was here. The look Coulson wore when Daisy stepped off the Plane was one of surprise and sadness, May wouldn't be surprised if he switched the cameras back on just to see her, May was tempted to do it so of course Coulson would be.

Coulson really was itching to talk to Daisy, he had been worried about her since she left and May had chose not to tell him that they had overheard his conversation with hale until Six months after she had left. They had had a lot to deal with at the time and as much as she wanted to chew him out about it she had been forced to put that conversation on the backburner until they had time to discuss it. Of course, when they finally had that talk Coulson had explained in detail, the truth of the conversation which she had only heard the abridged version for and She had explained Daisy's situation. Coulson was quite for a good week after that, stewing in the thought of how what Daisy had heard affected her on top of what fitz had done, no wonder she had run. Coulson had assumed she ran from fear, not of them, no, of her destiny. She had tried to give up in the past and he had thought she was stronger then ever but after she tried to stay behind in the future, it was a logical conclusion to leave out of fear of what she could do, moreover, what someone would do to her in order to turn her into a weapon. He still believed she would be safer here, they had dealt Fitz and Simmons and their new psychiatrist assured Coulson that Fitz was doing better, he had sort of embraced the doctor at this point but to a lesser extent where he had the doctors knowledge without his violent methods.

May walked the halls, watching the other agents actions to assure no one was thinking of doing something stupid to get a peek at the guests, she would clear them out soon so that Daisy could come down to Coulson's office in peace. They hung around, mumbling ideas to one another and not really getting any work done at all, May rolled her eyes when someone suggested that it was some singer she didnt care for, She turned Back to Coulson's Office Passing the Lab and a familiar crew on the way there.

"Thats a decked out jet they arrived in, not standard issue for any shield team i know of." Mack commented. Jemma Scoffed turning to him.

"Who else would arrive in a Quinjet but a shield agent escorting someone important here?"

"Important enough to keep it from us at least" Fitz mumbled under his breath, head in his hand.

"mike isnt scheduled back any time soon," Simmoms added, "As far as i know at least"

"yeah well, why would Mike coming back be kept from us?" Fitz replied.

"I seem to recall earth's mightiest heroes making an appearance not too long ago." Mack reminded them. Jemmas eyes widened and she jumped up, Fitz looking up slowly, lifting his head from his hand.

"but, no" Simmons said in response, thinking it over. "I assumed they hated us i mean with what happened in Chicago" She rubbed her neck absently where the Winter soldier had grabbed her, lifting her from the ground.

Fitz leaned forward and Typed something into the closest computer, May noticed another monitor displaying an image of A quinjet mid-air, likely from the security feed outside, before they landed.

He Compared the image with an old picture from previous footage and clapped when he decided they Matched. The Group Shared a look.

May groaned internally and Called their attention.

"what happened to minding your own business," May questioned, Raising a brow at the three of them. Fitz jumped as they all spun to face her.

"Oh, May" Jemma started, "How long have you been standing there Exactly?" May Gave her a look and she cast her eyes downward.

"Oh, uh we were just" Fitz tried, looking for an excuse.

"We were curious," Mack said. May sighed.

"Dont you have any work to do?" May asked instead, urging them all to go back to their previous tasks. She turned before they replied and Headed straight for coulsons office, pulling up a video call before Coulson could say anything.

* * *

Daisy Lay with her feet hanging off the bed, unable to relax. Steve and Bucky had Spread out the paperwork they had brought with them on the second bed, re-familiarising themselves with the information shield had provided them with. Daisy serveed as a filler when they asked questions related to missions, she told them the stuff that was pertinent to the case but left out of the paperwork, such as the GH 325 and her parentage. They had all sat in semi-silence for almost twenty minutes before they decided they couldn't relax, the boys decided to do something productive and Daisy decided to stew in the uncomfortable feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

It was unsettling really, like the feeling you get right before something bad happens. The fact that this had been her home at one point in time hurt, she knew it in and out from her stay here and now she feared what could be around any corner, bad memories surfacing at the sight of these walls. Just being underground again was weird, which is strange in itself considering how long she had spent underground at shield. But since she left shield she hadnt spent one night underground, in fact almost everywhere she had stayed since leaving was a few levels above ground.

Buckys Posture wasnt exactly relaxed but he seemed slightly calmer than when they had landed, it had been close to an hour since they got here and she was trying to prepare herself mentally for the trip down to Coulsons office, wondering who she would see along the way and what Coulson would say when she arrived, when she forced herself not to flee.

There was a buzzing coming from the Table across the room, Bucky had reacted first, jumping up and storming over to the table, opening a Draw and pulling out a device which he held up for Daisy and Steve to see, She gestured for him to bring it to her and he looked at the screen that displayed the notification of a video chat request. It came from Coulsons office and with a sigh Daisy Answered it, Angling the screen at the roof when the camera switched on, she waited to see who was on the other end before revealing herself.

"Daisy," May Said, "May i suggest moving the meeting to your floor?" Daisy glanced towards the Boys who gave her a curious look before a nod.

"Who's coming up?" Daisy asked first.

"Coulson and I" May told her, "Gossip is getting around already, only a handful have figured out the Avenger connection but eyes will still be on your team" She explained.

"Okay," Daisy sighed, "Yeah, come on up"

"we're on our way, we will meet you in the kitchen," May said, Daisy nodded and hung up, Taking a breath before getting to her feet.

The soldiers watched her, giving her a moment to breathe before saying anything, Steve started collecting his papers and, after a moment, Bucky leaned down to help. Daisy Grabbed their now empty cups and gestured for them to follow. Bucky grabbed her arm before she reached the door and Gave her a hard look.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, watching her closely. Her nod was weak but she smiled up at him, taking a deep breath.

"Im already tired" she said honestly, a small chuckle following her words. Bucky gave her an encouraging smile.

"Remember what Nat said" Daisy told him, "No acting like a brute." He smiled lightly and Scoffed.

"I dont think she was talking to me about that." He chuckled, gesturing to Steve who waited behind them.

"Oh no, i dont do 'Brute' " Steve replied.

"Yeah i dont see Brute in Steve" Daisy agreed. Bucky looked mildly offended.

"You could pull off brute" Steve said, Looking at Daisy as if to size her up, she gave him an, 'i dont think so,' look and Bucky smiled, squinting his eyes as if to see better.

"Yeah i think," He started, tilting his head to the side a little. She hit him on the shoulder and grabbed the door handle, swinging it open and moving to the hallway. "There it is"

"I'll show you a Brute," Daisy said in a false gruff voice.

"And its gone" Bucky said sadly, "I almost got a good look too." She turned and hit him again before dropping the cups onto the bench and flipping the kettle on again. The boys deposited their paperwork on the Bench and Started filling cups with Sugar and Coffee while she waited for the water to boil, she rolled her eyes to herself as she waited for the familiar ding of the elevators and grabbed two more cups gesturing to the boys which had what.

They were placing the mugs on the table when the doors opened, Bucky stepped in front of Daisy on reflex and she felt a small smile tug at her lips so she turned back towards the cupboards to grab something to go with the hot drinks. She found her favorite chocolate biscuits near the back and grabbed the packet, pouring some on a plate.

Meanwhile, Coulson and May had arrived, They stood in front of the Table full of papers, exchanging pleasantries with Steve while Bucky watched them wearily.

"I trust you found your rooms to be acceptable?" Coulson asked.

"Yes thank you for your hospitality," Steve replied he glanced towards Bucky, urging him to speak. James rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Its an honor to have you here" Coulson said, He tried to keep his eyes on the Famed soldier rather than looking to where Daisy stood to dig through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Seargent Barnes," Coulson said with a polite nod.

"Director Coulson" He replied lightly, making an effort to sound vaguely happy to be here. Coulson seemed pleased to be acknowledged by the second soldier.

"We weren't sure who would be coming so we weren't sure what to stock Food wise but we have set up extra equipment in the gym if you decide to use it."

"oh we will, thank you" Steve replied.

"Fantastic, if you need anything else dont be afraid to ask i can send agents out to get anything asap" Phil told them "I see you brought some files with you, i assume they relate to any questions you have?" Steve nodded in return and gestured for everyone to take a seat.

May took note of how Barnes hesitated to sit before taking a seat, leaving a space open between Himself and Rogers. Daisy was taking her time to search the cupboards, Mays eyes flicked her way as she poured something onto a plate but didnt yet turn to the table.

Coulson sighed once comfortable and Said, "Where would you like to start?" He looked between the soldiers.

"its probably best to start with the incident in Chicago and the machine that needs to be destroyed." Steve said, "We can go over the rest once that matter is put to rest."

"Should i ask how much you know about the mission or-"

"Explain it as if we knew nothing" Bucky interjected. Daisy had turned around and was leaning against the bench in the Kitchen, she chose that moment to drop the plate of biscuits on the table and drop into the empty seat between the soldiers.

Phil hesitated momentarily, "Okay" he said after a moment, glancing towards May.

"There is a substance called Gravitonium that was Discovered a few years ago, its a dangerous element that was in the hands of Ian Quinn, a rich scientist that associated with bad people. My team was able to get it away from Quinn and the Gravitonium was locked away in a shield vault until hydra rose and a former college took it." Buckys face was unreadable but his fist had clenched at the mention of Ian Quinn.

"We came across the Gravitonium again a few months ago after we were sent into the future by a rock called a monolith," Coulson explained, he looked between the three and saw no reaction, he glanced at May who also watched them closely.

"You dont seem surprised" May said. Daisy raised a brow at them.

"Theyre genetically enhanced supersoldiers from the 1940s" She pointed out, "Time travel is hardly a jump" Steve nodded his agreeance and Bucky shrugged. May let a small smirk grace her lips, amused that Daisys attitude remained the same after their time apart.

"Okay, well when we returned we found out about a machine that had been built to enhance someone with Gravitonium, it would infuse them with it, giving them powers." Coulson said. "The remains of hydra had it in their possession and intended on putting Agent Johnson in it to enhance her powers." Coulosn pulled out fury's toolbox and opened it pulling up the file on the gravitonium.

"The project was called destroyer of worlds" He told them to which Steve nodded. "While we were in the future we found that the earth had been destroyed, supposedly by Daisy who was dubbed the Destroyer of worlds." Daisy kept her eyes up, intent to stay strong, though that name irked her, espescially coming from coulson.

When the Boys remained silent Coulson continued, assuming they were waiting till the story was over to ask questions.

"I allowed Hydra to take me in which is how i found out about the project and their plans, while i was there i found that they were keeping someone else captive." He pulled up Talbots file.

"General Talbot has been an ally and occasional inconvenience over the years but he was a good man, after being Injured last year he was taken by Hydra and Tortured and Brainwashed" He explained, "We got him out and brought him back to base before finding out about the brainwashing, he was activated and tried to kill some of our agents but we managed to lock him up and bring him back to his senses. Unfortunately by then he was desperate to fix his mistakes and help us defeat the alien threat we faced so he managed to escape his guard and use the Gravitonium machine on himself."

Daisy took note of how many details coulson had left out of the story.

"He escaped using his new powers and took down the alien threat but, the gravitonium messed with his head and he took command of the aliens and joined forces with them intent on becoming earths saviour. He went to Chicago looking for a large source of gravitonium to become stronger, from what we learned from our time in the future, what happened in Chicago was what destroyed the world. It had been presumed that Daisy was the cause due to her power, our original thoery from what we could piece together was that she had somehow ended up enhancing her powers and using them to destroy the world though we had no reason to believe she would ever do that of her own accords which had us all confused. We werent aware of Talbots involvement at all until it was too late. You were there for the rest" he said. It was a brief summary that left out details that may be catagorised as unimportant to the overall story but he had told the general story, simplified.

"You believed Daisys powers were the cause of the future you saw and yet when it came down to it you called her in?" Steve asked the two across from them.

"We had no other choice, gravitonium is a tricky substance and so fr Daisy had been to only one capable of combating it." May replied.

"And while Daisy was gone we had people working round the clock to try and figure out exactly how that future had come to be." Coulson told them. "The only Clues we had were the gravitonium and a recording of Daisy minutes before the world effectively ended"

"What recording would that be?" Bucky asked.

"we were shown footage of Daisy exiting a quinjet in a sort of rage in chicago, it was the last footage to be found of her and it was said that she was in the center of the exposion that cracked the earth." Coulson explained. "We had limited information to work on from people who went on rumors and broken facts but using that we were able to narrow down some theories of how that future had came to be, unfortunately we were too slow and the real reason only made sense after Talbot had turned on us."

Steve nodded in understanding, going over this new information.

"You had Agents working on theories, when did you realise Daisys role?" Steve asked. Coulson let out a sigh and Daisy caught Buckys eyes Narrowing at the older man, she shifted in her seat, feighning nerved and brushed her hand against his own as a reminder to stay calm. his eyes flicked to the table and back though he didnt relax he did let out a long breath.

"Director?" Daisy asked when Coulson took too long to answer. She took that to men he didnt want her to know.

"One of the theories we had considered was that Daisys power was somehow taken from her, we didnt see her use her power in the footage shown to us but she did look irritated, going off that we thought that her power was taken to enhance someone else before they destroyed the world. Knowing you," Coulson continued, "Losing your powers wouldnt stop you from running headlong into a dangerous situation."

Bucky suppressed a snort, maintaing is composure.

"We didnt have a timeframe so it was a possability we considered but it wasnt until Talbot infused himself and absorbed people that we realised it was a possible theory." he said sadly.

"So how long before Calling her in did you put this together?" Bucky asked, his steely gaze watching them closely. Coulson straightened his shoulders, Daisy noticed how much older he looked after only a few months, he looked tired.

"A few hours at most." He said.

"You assumed that her powers would be taken from her in order to destroy the world and brought her in anyway?" Steve asked, not following their logic.

"As i said earlier," Coulson started, "Daisys powers are the only thing capable of combating Gravitonium and we had already tried to bring him in on our own. We had no other choice."

"These people you saw Talbot absorb, They survived?" Bucky asked, Obiously awre of the answer. Daisy felt a little bad for coulson as the boys picked at his story, she understood his point. Talbot needed to be taken out and she was the only one capable of standing a chance, she suspected that the boys understood as well but they were being a little overprotective at the moment.

"No."

"So you sent the only person Talbot needed to destroy the world, right to him."

"A calculated risk." May replied, her tone stern as she shot a look at the soldiers.

"Who does your calculations?"

"Seargent Barnes," Coulson said sternly. "We were in a dire situation with limited options, its true that our only hope of success could also spell our down fall but there wasnt another option and we were limited on time. Agent Johnson has risked her life for less and i would never risk an agents life if it wasnt for the greater good or if i didnt believe there was a chance to succeed." The boys refused to react but Daisy wasnt as good as them and couldnt help herself, her eyes dropped to the table, her hands moving back to her lap.

"Given our research we believed we had a close approximate of what had happened in the past and certain aspect didnt add up, leading us to believe there was a chance we could change the outcome."

"Where is the machine now?" James asked, noting Daisys discomfort and switching topics.

"On the Base, we can take you to it as soon as you please." Coulson replied. Steve nodded, staring at the table, his arms crossed over his chest before returning his eyes to the man across from him.

"What did you use on Agent Johnson?" Steve asked. Coulson hesitated.

"Pardon?"

"What did you shoot At your agent?" Bucky repeated more clearly for the older agent. It hadnt taken long at all to revert to the incident but Bucky took a little pride in the fact that he wasnt the only one fixating on it.

"oh yes, That was a concoction that our scientists believed would strengthen her powers for long enough for her to fend off Talbot." he pulled up a file containing information on the serum.

"And they were sure it would work?" Steve asked.

"They were sure it wouldnt make the situation worse." Coulson replied honestly. He sounded tired.

Its not like Daisy could complain and Say it could have killed her, Talbot would have if it didnt, plus she had been willing to stay behind in the future to avoid disaster, why wouldnt she be open to untested drugs that had a chance of improving her chances of survival.

"How do you plan on disposing of the machine?" Daisy asked this time, once again trying to switch topics.

"We are stripping the machine now and repurposing the parts for other projects that Fitz and Mack have in the works, Unless The Avengers would prefer us to strip it and dispose of the parts completely."

"No that sound fine, What about the plans for the machine?" Daisy replied, answering on the Avengers behalf. May raised a brow.

"The only copies have been put in here" Coulson said, gesturing to the toolbox. "Any device that had this information has been wiped and paper copies burned." he told them, "Our systems are open for you to look at if you have your doubts"

"Any more questions?" Coulson asked looking between the three. They looked to one another and shook their heads.

"Lets talk about a more pressing matter," Steve said, leaning forward in his seat slightly. "Agent Johnsons files were incomplete" he said, letting the two across from them determine how to continue.

"Define incomplete" May said before coulson could answer.

"Her history is mixed and her files dont match what we know" Steve said, May Glanced at Daisy who didnt break eye contact.

"Is that so?" May Said.

"Captain Rodgers," Phil said, "I know your not a fan of how Shield runs things but im sure you understand that sometimes it is best to conceal information in order to protect someone, Any information that was incomplete or inconsistent is likely due to certain circumstances." He explained. True, They could all understand that reasoning but that didnt stop him from getting the right answers to these matters. "i though we cleare this up the last time you were here?" It was Daisys turn to raise a curious brow. She covered it by moving her hand to drag her hair away from her face, allowing her to compose herself as she wondered when Steve had visited shield and why she hadnt known about it.

"How did Agent Johnson join your team?"

"We picked her up when she was working for the rising tide, a group of hactavists that dont like what we do at shield, i took her on as a consoltant." He replied.

"why are the files on her injury incomplete?"

"She was injured in the line of duty and Shield fell shortly after, files were lost-"

"Alright" Daisy cut in, She sit up straighter, drawing attention to herself. "Enough of the red tape" She picked up a biscuit from the plate as she spoke, trying for non chalant. "Ive explained the highlights of the last few years so you can just assume they already know before losing their trust."

"Daisy" Coulosn said in question,

"They know my story i didnt reveal any confidential information that wasnt mine to tell but its probably best that you are open with them if you plan on building an alliance with the Avengers."

Phil and May Shared a look and daisy rolled her eyes.

"I joined the team with the intentions of getting information from shield about my parents because i grew up in an orphanage for the most part. Coulson found out when i helped a friend escape him, that person ended up being responsable for the capture and eventual death of a powered person that shield had been monitering. I eventually earned the teams trust back and trained to be an agent, i was fatally shot on a mission and Coulson and the team found a drug to cure me."

"And that drug was?" James said, stopping her story to question the agents across from them.

"GH-325, a syrum created to revive an Avenger i one were to fall." Coulson said after a slight hesitation. " The facility housing the drug was destroyed and Daisy is the last person to have it still in their system."

"Revive an avenger?" Steve asked. "Why"

"Isnt it obvious, our world would be nothing if not for the protection of the avengers, Fury thought it neccasary to have a backup in case someone were to fall. Unfortunately the project had been nixed due to complications and side effects." Coulson explained. Steve nodded but remained in though as Daisy continued.

"Shield fell and we fought in the shadows as Coulson rebuilt shield, We fought against Hydra, aliens, Inhumans and robots." Daisy Said, "and i dont really feel like going over it again so if you can just fill in the Blanks that would ease thier minds to Shields trustworthyness and you could come to an agreement as to where shield and The avengers stand." She looked between both groups and nodded once. "Great, Coulson"

"O-kay whats first?"

"Why did Daisy Leave?" James said before Steve could speak.

"She didnt tell you?" May asked with a look.

"She Did, I want your version."

"There was a complication with another agent, as well as a misinformed conversation she has overheard when i was taken by Hydra." Coulson said, turning his attention to hydra. "The woman in charge was explaining her plans to me, she thought she would be able to brainwash me the way she had Talbot so i assume she didnt worry how much she told me, Plus she also assumed i would want to join her to fight the alien threat, risking my agents life in order to save the world wasnt a question for her. I had no intention of following any plan she had and i would never put one of my agents in such a position, something i had hoped they would know" He said slightly pointedly, Daisy processed the information, feeling slightly guilty for jumping to conclusions but refusing to show it.

"And Fitz" Bucky said, Daisy noticable Flinched and cursed herself for it. Mays eyes turned on her.

"Thats a long story"

"We have time" Steve interjected.

"Fitz, as im sure your aware, is the rocket scientist on our team and like the rest of us, has been through a lot over the years. There was an incident where we were put inside a simulated world and came out of it with a double concience. Unfortunately in the other world Fitz was less than a good guy and his second self haunted him until he slipped and his other personality took over in a crisis." He tried to explain it the Way Simmons and the psychiatrist had to him.

"Judging by your expressions i assume you know what he did To Daisy." May Said. "WHy ask about it?"

"I wanted to see how you saw it is all" James replied easily.

"Its complicated." Phil said. "We know Fitz as A nervous young man who is incredibly smart, loyal, kind and persistent, the other side of him isnt who he is, one action doesnt define him."

"We arent defending his actions" May clarified. "But he isnt a bad guy, he made a mistake." Daisy Glared at the plate on the table trying not to react. May caught the look. "Daisy."

"No, no dont" She said before turning her attention towards her. "i cant, talk about this." May sighed and straightened.

"You cant blame him,"

"No, you clearly, cant blame him" Daisy replied.

"Its no different than when were under hives control." Daisy balked at that, straightening in her seat.

"Yes it is," She replied, "I was under mind control, i regret what i did. Fitz said it himself, he believes what he did was right."

"He didnt want to hurt you" Coulson said. "It was the other-"

"No, just stop it" she dropped her head into her hands. "I regret every Bad thing i ever did to hurt this team, even if it was intended to help i still regret it but ive rewatched the security footage enough to know that he doesnt regret it." She chewed her lip staring at the now silent agents who watched her. Beside her The soldiers remained in place, holding back from comforting her like they would back at base.

"You can think what you like because it wasnt you who he cut into but your opinion isnt going to change mine and i will not forgive him, not while he thinks what he did was right." Daisy told them sternly.

"Listen to me," Coulsone Said. "We have all made mistakes, we have all done things that we shouldnt in a misguieded attempt to do the right thing. I killed ward out of revenge and spite and because of that we ended up with Hive. You Left shield because you blamed yourself for Lincoln and spent months trying to repent for your actions after his sway. You think the team didnt feel betrayed by that."

"No, i know they did, they made sure i knew" She said. "But i left because i was in the wrong, i stayed away because i believed i was toxic to the team"

"And Fitz knows what he did was wrong." Phil said.

"There is a difference between knowing your actions were wrong, and regretting them." Daisy pointed out.

"What happened to him in the Framework wasnt his fault." May tried. Daisy turned to her, her brow scrunched.

"Wasnt it, He built the framework, and Aida even after the ultron mess stark went through." Daisy said.

"Enough" Coulson said. "This isnt what we are here for"

"Oh is that right?" Daisy said, "Cause im here to help them get answers, They want to trust shield but how can they when you insist on keeping them in the dark. They're the freaking avengers are you scared they will overstep their bounds?" She asked, "Worried they'll use the information they find in a negative way?"

"Thats not-"

"Coulson just, " She sighed. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, like you said, everyone makes mistakes but you have nothing to worry about in trusting the Avengers, they only want to do whats right." Coulson watched her before dropping his head.

"How about we resume this conversation when you have calmed down, Tomorrow morning?" He said, standing from his seat and reaching out to shake the Soldiers hands. Steve did But Bucky remained in place. "There are takeout menues in the draw over there, i can send an agent if you like just let me know" He nodded at them and turned to leave. "May?"

"I'll catch up" she replied, eyes on Daisy. Coulson left without another word and the four of them remained in silence before side finally let out a soft groan and gestured for May to follow her lead, she did.

Daisy shot to door once the older agent was inside.

"So you didnt like the rooms then?" May asked with curious brow. Daisy shrugged and turned to Face May, waiting for her to ask her questions.

"How long have you been with them"

"Long enough"

"Off the record." May said, urging her for more information.

"They picked me up in brooklyn a few days after you tried to bring me in." Daisy said. "I had been laying low and got a job, one of the customers recognised me"

"We didn't get an alert"

"The customer was an avenger,"

"Rodgers?"

"Barnes" Daisy confirmed. "They had been reaquaining themselves with the area." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why send the avengers?"

"The accords limited our 'claim' on you and with you working on your own you got re labelled as a vigilanty, again." May informed, her. She had noticed a few articles about Quake over the months she was running but tried to keep out of the papers for the most part.

"And you thought they would hand me over to you without question?"

"No" May replied with a small laugh. "We knew youd be safer with them then what you were alone" she said. "We also hoped they would protect you, which they seem to be doing."

"Did you know i was with them?"

"no, we thought you were still out there, we were worried and while i'll be having words with Natasha for lying to me i am glad that you have been safe with them."

"Dont Blame Nat, or any of them, I threatened to leave if they contacted you." Daisy told her. "They were just trying to keep me safe."

May watched her as she turned to take a seat, following close by but remaining on her feet. Daisy took note of the small limp she still had.

"okay, give be the brief rundown." MAy said, finally taking a seat besides Daisy on the couch. Daisy thought for a moment, she had no reason not to tell May anything but she knew she didnt have to say anything either.

"I moved around a lot the first few months to avoid being caught up, i eventualy decided to go to brooklyn, i found a spot off the grid and fell into a ruitine. I got a job at a little cafe a few blocks from my appartment and looked for potential targets on my time off. Seargent Barnes came in on my first day and returned twice a day after that. I thought he could be an agent so i scoped him out, catching him off guard by chatting with him. I ended up thinking he was just an ex millitary guy with ptsd and left it at that, you guys showed up and threw everything out so that night i headed to the Hydra base i had been scouting, intending to get informaton before taking it down but the avengers showed up and i had to bail, i went into work the next day to say bye to the owner who had been kind to me while i was there, James came in and i decided to stay for one more chat before leaving but he had already id'd me from the night before and he and his team brought me in instead.

"And after that"

"I was brought to the tower where i was put in a power proof room. they eventually let me out on the condition that i didnt run. I stay they dont call SHield. " Daisy explained. "fair deal since the tower was way nicer than where i had been staying previously and after some trust issues on both our parts i joined their ruitine, they saw my scars and i had to open up about my history, they trusted me after that and ive been helping here and there on missions." She said

"So your part of their team then."

"Im not an avenger" Daisy clarified, "Im more like the b team but yeah" May nodded, thinking.

"And your happy?" May asked. Daisy turned to face her.

"I am" She replied honestly.

"And theyre-"

"If you say theyre good to me i might hit you."

"i was going to say theyre open to working with shield?" Daisy blushed and pulled a face.

"Oh, well, yeah, as long as shield is open" Daisy told her mentor, "they are here to help you know."

May nodded. She stood from her seat and headed from the door, Daisy followed.

"You and Coulson need to have a talk" May told her. "No questions, you need to clear the air, how you interact with everyone else is your business but is this is going to work with the avengers than you will probably be the middle man and you two have to be on the same page, bad blood wont make anything easy."

"is anything ever easy?" Daisy replied.

"It can be" may said simply. "Im glad your okay"

"thanks" Daisy said, her lip quirking slightly. The older woman nodded once then turned for the door. Daisy stayed behind, rethinking her words and considering what she had learned.

Coulson wasnt selling her out, she should have known that but circumstances considered had her on edge. May was right she needed to clear the air with him if only to get on the same page. She didnt plan on interacting too much with the rest of the people on base but she also had no plans to stay hidden up here.

She didnt like how they defended Fitz, they were being loyal she understood but she refused to even consider, she said she would never forgive him and she meant it. Wouldnt even consider it unless she was given good reason to, some form of proof that the fitz she knew was in there, that he regretted his actions at all.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, it was already open so she called for them to enter. Bucky came in hesitantly.

"You okay?" He asked. Daisy smirked in return, looking him over from his combat boots to his bomber jacket right up to his worried expression.

"just peachy" she said with an eye roll. He caught on quick, noting that she didnt want to dwell on anything just yet and altered his expression to match hers.

"well, we ordered pizza and had a look at the gym, looks pretty well stocked." He said, "Wanna go destroy some stuff?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Daisy chuckled and licked her lips.

"Why, seargent Barnes," she said in a mock, breathy tone. "i could never." she gasped. He shook his head with a small laugh of his own and offered her his arm which she took happily. Steve waited just down the hall and daisy beamed as they walked towards him.

"Oh perfect" she said, letting go of James when they stopped besides Steve. "Last one to the gym takes the blame" She cheered before racing off, The boys almost tripped over each other when they processed her words, running for the gym.

* * *

Coulson dragged his hands over his face, looking up only when he heard his door open and Close, alerting him to Mays precence.

"Well?" He asked slightly hopeful.

"She's Happy" May said simply, Coulson looked up at her, hesitantly, he nodded to himself before replying.

"Good, thats good" he said, though there was a sadness to his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: I am aiming to make longer chapters again and this one is at 8,000 words so yay for that. Anyway. this has a range of scenes that may be good or bad youll need to read to fin out.**

 **I just wanted to chuck a quick thank you to everyone who has been leaving reviews for this story. I really appreciate it and love reading what you have to say. SO thank you so very much and keep it up because reviews are what spur me on and make me wanna write and update.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

They returned to their room with their Pizza after destroying multiple boxing bags and stacking them in a corner, out of sight for the time being. Daisy was glad she had brought the computer Tony had given her as it allowed her to hack into the security feed and moniter their surroundings which put all three of them at ease if only a little. They had a Tv in their room and though it wasnt as big as starks, it was good enough to put a movie on and she wasnt above usings shields netflix account for herself. She Tossed something random on that looked interesting enough and the three of them sat around discussing their plans for the week.

Tony called to check in after a while and Daisy gave him a brief update about how their convo with Coulson ha gone while the boys got ready for bed, ready to crash early after the plane ride and conversation with May and Coulson they were Tired already.

Tony gave her an update in return and informed her that they were organising a laser tag tournamant when the team got back and she should start thinking about who she wanted on her team, she smiled, excited to test out Tonys new arena and test her new skills against a team that was ready for the attack.

She handed the phone to Steve when he exited the bathroom and Made her way in to brush her teeth, finding Bucky at the sink, splashing water on his face.

"Evening Soldier." She said with a mock salute and cheeky smile as she approached him.

"Hey Doll" He grinned in return, she caught a slight blush on his cheeks as he turned his head down before glancing back up at her. "Any news from Stark?"

"He confiscated Clints nerf bow again," Daisy said, smiling fondly at the memory of the last time he had done that. He smiled at her and grabbed for his toothbrush as she did the same.

He made room at the sink for her and they brushed their teeth in silence, sharing grins and pulling faces at each other as they did so.

"So,' Bucky said after spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out. "I think im in charge of your Training while we're here." He said smugly. Daisy bit her tongue before rinsing her mouth out and turning to look up at him.

"Really?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"Well," Bucky replied, trying to seem a little serious. "If your going to stay on schedual"

"Of course" Daisy replied. "Nat would be mad if i slipped up" Daisy agreed.

"Exactly," Bucky nodded in agreement. "I mean, Im sure Steve would help but he wanted to really get to know how Shield works."

"And who are we to stand in his way?" Daisy added with a firm nod. "Guess we will have to go back to some one on one sessions." She stepped closer, raising herself onto her toes. Buckys arms circled her loosely before turning her so that her back was against the sink, his hand on the porcelain either side of her. She was effectively boxed in.

He leaned in, his body close to hers as he leaned down.

"That sounds appropriate." He said in a confidential whisper. Her lip quirked into a smirk and she allowed herself to lean forward an inch, capturing his lips with her owm.

Bucky was quick to deepen the kiss, one hand moving to her back to pull her in close. Daisys arms came up to circle his neck, holding him close. It wasnt overly rough and aisy found herself getting lost as she dragged her nails through his hair, earning a soft moan to sound from Buckys Throat.

*Cough Cough*

They split apart quickly and turned to the doorway where Steve stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"This isnt a big place and you two are certainly not quiet." Steve said as he rubbed the spot between his eyes. "And we have to share that sink" He continued, gesturing to where Daisy sat, she wondered when Bucky had lifted her up there but couldn't recall, lost in the kiss.

"Sorry" She muttered. "We will keep this strictly living quarters only." Daisy joked, earning a grunt from Steve and a Chuckle from Barnes who remained in place.

"Movie?" He asked after a beat when she glanced up at him. Daisy nodded and he lifted her from the sink to deposit her on the floor once more, leaving her to get changed as he went to select a movie. He heard a 'come on man' from Steve as she closed the door and held in her laugh at his defeated tone. They watched the whole movie with Daisy sandwiched between the soldier and were halfway through the second when they called it quits, snuggling into place where they were and turning the Tv down before falling asleep.

* * *

"So" Daisy started, staring at her hands idly. "i owe you an apology?" She said, phrasing it as a question because she wasnt sure how to start.

"For what?" Coulson asked her. ha sat across from her in his usual attire, suit and tie. Daisy had dressed casually, her hair loose around her face.

"Jumping to conclutions, i should have known youd never put me in that machine" She said, an incling of guilt itching at her.

"yeah, you should have." Coulson replied matter o factly. "But i understand, given the circumstances why you left and why it may have seemed the way it did" He continued.

"Yeah well, still, i was blaming you and i shouldnt have been, so, sorry for that."

"Forgiven." Coulson said kindly, Daisy returned his soft sigh and they fell into an odd silence, not quite uncomfortable but not comforting either.

Daisy tapped her fingers in her lap, waiting for coulson to speak, hoping for him to say something reassuring.

"I hate to do this but i should ask how much restricted information you told them." Coulson said and she believed he really didnt want to but it was important so she understood.

"them as in my compainons on this trip or the Avengers?" Coulson tilted his head in reply. "All the avengers, okay. Only information pertinent to my story. I told them how i was picked up, about my injuries. i ommited the GH formula from the story by calling it something like miracle drug that i had no information on, the fact that i wasnt actually shield at the time helped. I told them about some of first missions, i figured anything I knew of it was fine since i didnt have clearance at the time." She shrugged.

"Technically true" Coulson agreed.

"I mentioned the team, You went by AC in my rendition." She informed him to which he smiled. "I told them about the gravitonium and Ian quinn right up to my parents, the inhumans and future. I gave them the basic run through of it all, or at least anything important related to me i guess, like getting shot and my powers."

"And Fitz" Coulson added, Daisy deflated slightly, looking up at him. He waved her off.

"And Fitz" She agreed, "I hadnt intended on telling them anything when they picked me up, just enough to keep them from sending me back here" SHe admited, Coulson looked hurt by her remark but recovered quickly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"When they picked me up or do you mean why did i spill my secrets to them?" She questioned, he shrugged his shoulders, allowing her to decide.

"After i gave them the basic run through. I was an agent and left because i didnt trust shield anymore" Daisy said. "They let me have more freedom in the tower and sort of embraced me, eventually i started following their rutines and i got careless."They saw my scars and asked for the story behind them. To be fair they had been patient while i was there, super understanding and suprisingly not nosy so when they finaly told me to fess up i did." She shrugged though her eyes dropped to her lap. " I told them about Leopold because i was scared" she admitted, sitting straight up in her seat "I had told them what is essentially my life story or at least the cliff notes version and i was scared they would send me back when i had no more information to give, so i told them what happened to Fitz with the doctor and double concience thing in the hopes that i hadnt read them wrong and they werent the type to send someone back into a situation like that."

"hey, Hey Daisy relax." Coulson told her Calmy when her voice began to raise. The boys were back in the gym as Daisy and Coulson spoke in the kitchen, she wondered vaguely if they had listened in at all and almost cringed at the thought as it would probably lead them to asking what she meant by cliff notes.

"I didnt tell them to win them over or get them to pity me, I was being honest and that is honestly one of my fears returning here." Daisy explained, "I was also pissed that you guys kept referring to it as an "altercation" i mean really?" Coulsons lip quirked, relenting a little that it wasnt the best discription.

"So you've been with them this whole time?" He asked next. She shook her head. "Natasha said Months so i just assumed"

"Its been a few months" She agreed. Coulson nodded, deciding to back off on the harder questions for now.

"May said, i mean, she told me that You said you were happy?" He said in question. Daisy chewed her lip but nodded wondering what else she said. "you said it in Chicago too"

"Yeah, i am"

"thats all May told me but im glad." Coulson continued. It was another moment before he spoke, watching her fiddle with her hands as he chose his next words."you called them your family, in Chicago, is that true?"

"Thats what i said" She replied, trying to deflect. Not because it wasnt true but because that had been Coulsons role for the last few yeas, her Family, his whole team was and as True as it was it felt cruel to throw that in his face. Another part of her just wanted to keep it a secret, the less people who knew how much she cared for the avengers then the less danger theyd be in, the safer it was for her and for them.

"Does this mean you arent coming back?" He said. Daisy paused, her brow scrunching together slightly at the question. She hadnt thought of coming back but that is what she had always done after running from shield, she always came back so it would be reasonable to think she would and a small part of her started considering it, being back in the familliar setting, training with May, Joking with Mack and organising her team like they had planned. But, the thought was soured as she thought of that team, Yoyo hated her, the scientists couldnt be trusted the only reasons to return would be Coulson and May and Mack and as much as she hated to think it, they just werent worth it.

Maybe, if things were different and Mack Needed her or Coulson even but, Mack had Yoyo now and Coulson had May. SHe had her own life now too, she had a new family and New reasons fight.

She shook her head confidently. "Sorry" She told him.

He nodded once with a soft smile, "How about you tell me about how you propose we join forces with the avengers?" Coulson asked.

"Whats there to explain, The avengers have been tasked with defending the planet and Shield is here to do the same, why not join forces?"

"We have been down this road before, The Avengers arent a fan of how we do things."

"They arent a fan of how Shield did things, Your in charge now, Shield isnt the same as it used to be, at least, from what ive heard." Daisy replied.

"And they want this?"

"I mean, they could use the help, Theyre people too ya know" Daisy told him, "It would be easier for them to do their job if they had a little more help"

Coulson nodded and thought it over.

"And this would entail?"

Daisy shrugged a little, wondering how she ended up negotaiting a merger between shield and the avengers.

"uh, Okay well they arent going to want to be monitered or kept on a leash like the accords tried to do" Daisy said still thinking. "We could probably share resources and Man power so you could call in the team in an emergency or a case thats too big for your team and in return shield could help out on their missions rather than having to wait around for local law enforcement to catch up."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, probably but not that i can think of at the moment." She told him, trying to think of anything important she might have missed. Coulson nodded, as he watched her.

"Okay" He said, standing from his seat.

"Okay?" Daisy replied in shock, that was way to easy she thought to herself.

"Bring me a list of Demands and Ill see what we can do." He told her confidently. She watched him curiously, standing up from her own seat.

"Thats it?"

"Ill also have to talk to whoever wants to negotiate the terms of the agreement which you would need to be present for but i can make a start if you bring me the list of whats expected."

"Oh, Uh, Okay" Daisy replied. "I'll do that."

"Thank you" Coulson replied, he headed towards the elevator and Daisy followed. "If you need anything you know where i am"

"Thanks" Daisy said, she was a little shocked by his reaction it was perfectly pleasant but she felt as if he was giving her the cold shoulder with his quick exit and all. He climbed into the elevatore as Daisy stood by a gave her a smile as the doors closed. She Needed to hit something.

* * *

"hey Doll" Bucky greeted as she entered, Changed into workout clothes with her hair in a high ponytail that bouched with each step she took. Her tank top was loose sporting a familliar red, white and blue shield at its centre. The sports bra she wore underneath was visable when she moved, showing off the black and red design.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked. Bucky held a bag as Steve went to town on it, his breath slightly uneven from the exertion.

"i have to make a list" Daisy replied Moving over to where they continued their movements so that she could stretch while she explained the situation to them.

"Shield is open to a deal with the Avengers and Coulson wants me to make a list so he can get to work on an agreement."

"That was easy" Steve said absently.

"Yup" Daisy replied.

"WHy the huff?" Bucky questioned, Taking note of the determined expression she wore. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I dont know, Coulson agreed to the Idea and is willing to do it right but then he just up and left and it was weird." She explained. The boys shared a look before moving away from the bag.

"You need to hit something" Bucky Decided as Steve moved towards the wall to collect some mats. Daisy grinned.

"That was exactly what i was thinking." She told him, allowing herself a moment to sidle up to him and peck him on the cheek. His arm wrapped around her for a moment before they remembered themselves and seperated.

"Two on one?" He suggested. Daisy Smiled up at him and moved to continue her stretched while he headed over to help Steve with the mats.

* * *

They were joking in the kitchen an hour later, Sweaty and sore as they picked at the snacks in the cupboard. Between the three of them they had already gone through a decent amount of food and were considering calling someone to fetch them more until Daisy suggested going on an outing to get them themselves.

"It would be easier." Daisy pointed out. "What if they forget something."

"Are you sure you dont wanna hang out up here?" Bucky suggested, "What if we run into someone?" Daisy rolled her eyes, adrenalin still pumping in her veins as she shrugged.

"We take the elevatore straight down to the plane and bibity bopity bounce outta here" The boys shared an equally confused and amused expression.

"I have no idea what any of those words mean" Bucky admitted.

"Ditto" Steve said equally flummaxed.

"Then you obviously havent watched Cinderella before and for that i get to choose what we do, lets go." She jumped up from her seat on the bench and headed for the elevator.

"and we're moving" Steve said, following the Brunette with Bucky in toe. She spun around to face them as the elevatore moved.

"Either of you have your stark card on you?" She asked curiously remember they would need some form of money to get the food. They shook their heads in turn and her shoulders sagged. She shook her head in dissapointment and slipped past them on the way to their room.

"Give me a minute" she said before dissapearing into the room, the boys turned to each other and shrugged.

"This isnt good idea" Bucky remarked, feeling protective with so many enemies around them. In reality the only one who may pose a threat would likely be fitz whos mere prescence would upset Daisy. She had bad blood with others but Fitz seemed to be the main problem.

"She wanted to be here Buck, She can handle herself."

"Hes right." Daisy agreed as she appeared from the doorway, card in hand. "I can handle myself, i will however, let you be a gentleman and Carry the money and groceries." She Grinned as a way to assure him she was fine, handing him the card. He wore a cheeky smile in return as he plucked it from her fingers.

They Climbed into The elevatore together and Spaced themselves appropriately in case of cameras. Daisy managed to hack into the controls to take them straight to their intended floor, bypassing any floor that was waiting for them. They didn't pass anyone in the hall that Daisy led them down though they also didnt come across the hanger either as Daisy took them through a maze of coridoors until they reached an exit, She Tapped some codes into the keypad and the doors opened with a hiss to the outside world, sort of. They were in a dusty stone room that smelled of saltwater and stone.

"Are we lost?" Bucky asked. Steve elbowed him and Daisy smirked, gesturing for them to exit so that she could relock the doors again. The boys looked around the room, noting the soft light and deceptiveness of its appearance, it seemed dusty but it also came off as artificial as something felt off about the structure.

"This place is called the lighthouse for a reason." She remarked heading straight for a stone wall before pressing against it with an open palm. The wall shifted and moved out of place, a small push was all it took to swing open, revealing a green hill and blue sky.

Bucky let out an impressed chuckle, turning back to examine the wall as it closed behind them seamlessly. She grinned when he turned back to her and gestured for them to follow.

They didnt make it more than two steps before Daisy Jumped, a voice shouting at them from a short distance behind them.

"Hey, stop Right there" The fammiliar voice called, a weapon clicking in his hand. Buckys fingers twitched and Daisy cursed herself for being careless, of course there would be agents on the perimeter.

"Turn around." Bucky had stepped in front of Daisy at the sound of the voice and had mostly blocked her from View. "This is private property"

Steve was the first to move, Turning slowly as he Spoke.

"Im Steve rogers here on official business" He said, the Agent didnt respond. "My team and i were heading out for-"

"Daisy" Her head dropped slightly but she spun around anyway, placing a smile on her face.

"Hey Mack, Wanna join us?" She asked hopefully, Itching to get away from the Base and security cameras.

He gave her a confused look in return and she spun back in the direction of town, leading the group away from the watchful eyes of shield.

Three minutes later Mack was jogging to catch up, slowing his movements to Match Daisy as she continued her path. Bucky and Steve walked on her other side, Matching her pace.

"Your back?" He asked finally after a long silence.

"Im here" she corrected him.

"Are you on mission?" He asked curiously, shooting a look at the soldiers. Daisy looked down at her attire and Back up to him. "I mean, at the base is it,"

"Im here to clear the air and negotiate a peace between Shield and The Avengers " She informed him, "But that might be classified." She shot a look to her other side recieving a shrug from both soldiers knowing no more than her.

"So you're here with the Avengers then" Daisy stopped with a sigh and motioned for the soldiers on her left to continue ahead. Once they were far enough ahead she turned to Mack.

"Im not coming back to shield, if thats what you wanted to know." She told him. He Glanced down thoughtfully before returning to her eyes an understanding, if sad, expression on his face.

"I understand" he said with a weak smile. He sighed and gestured for them to continue walking. "how long will you be at base?" He asked.

"No more than a week, Had to get some facts from coulson and decide wether or not we would be able to come to some form of agreement to benefit both sides." She explained. "Its going better than i expecte so far."

"Did you think Coulson would be against it?"

"no," she said hesitantly. "I mean, i thought he would have resorvations since it didnt work out all that well last time and i mean hes going to have to adjust shields rules to make it work but he seems willing to do it."

"Its coulson hes the avengers number 1 Fan, hed probably do anything they asked." Mack chuckled, She smiled but pulled a face, not sure if that was true.

"Your in charge of it all then?" He asked she looked up at him in question. "The agreement or whatever, you're organizing it all?"

"Oh yeah, well, im getting the information from one team to the other but i guess, sort of." She shrugged, They were close to town now, buildings coming into view.

Mack watched her as they walked, taking in her appearances, Changes he noticed in her demeanor.

"You've been with them for a while then?"

She nodded, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. He switched conversations when she didnt speak.

"And your heading to town why?" He asked with a curious brow, she spun on him.

"Snack run, weve almost emptied the cupboards on our floor already."

"You got here yesterday" Mack replied with a shocked look. "How-"

"Super soldiers." She said simply. He understood after a beat and nodded. "Yeah, you think i can eat, HA"

Mack shook his head and the soldiers in front of them slowed down as they entered town.

"Lead the way" Steve said as the two of them caught up, Daisy took the lead, letting Mack drop back, his spot taken by Bucky. Steve held out a hand for Mack as they walked, reaquainting themselves it seemed as Steve told the man he remembered him from their last visit, She squinted at that trying to figure out when that was.

"Good?" Bucky asked simply. She put her thought to the back of her mind and smiled at him with a nod. She led them to the nearest grocery store and grabbed a trolley. She headed straight for the sweets but Steve blocked her path, Directing her first to fresh foods and grabbing a range of healthy options for them to eat during their stay. Mack chuckled at Daisys dramatic sigh as the soldier loaded the trolley leaving her to follow behind with Mack once more.

"Are you gonna give me anything or am i expected to stay Quiet?" Mack asked, throwing a glance at Daisy who sighed in response.

"Ask Away." She said, balking as Steve piled more vegetebles into their trolley.

"Okay, You and The Avengers, your a team now?"

"Yeah you could say that but," She sighed again, "Its more than that." Mack raised a brow curiously. She waved him off and he continued after eyeing her for a moment.

"Have you been with them the whole time?" He asked, Daisy laughed.

"No," She said. "Only a few months, i was on my own for about six months i think, maybe longer."

"So all them calls That may Made to the Avengers. You were there, with them?"

"Yeah, i asked them to cover for me, its a long story." He nodded his response. "No, no no" Daisy said suddenly, speeding up to the soldier in front of them. "No more Greens i beg of you"

Steve hesitated, bag of cellery in hand. He sighed and put it back on the shelf reluctantly.

"Fine," He gestured for her to lead the way once more and she snatched the trolley from him, heading straight to the sweets isle for the good stuff.

By the time Mack caught up Steve and Daisy stood on either side of the trolley arguing over the shelf full of sweets Daisy had dumped onto of his fruit and veggies. Bucky stood further down the isle, browsing the selections of chocolate biscuits. He held a box that Mack recognised as Daisys Favorites and something with a similar packaging from a different brand. After a breif hesitation Mack moved towards him to offer his help.

"Its those ones." He said, gesturing to the right box with a confident Smile. The soldier glanced at him then the box and offered a hesitant smile.

Mack was automatically surprised, never seeing more than a scowl on the soldier face in all the exchanges.

"Thanks," He grabbed several Boxes and balanced them in one hand as he went back to browsing.

"No problem" Mack said, looking for a way to continue the conversation. "If your looking for anything particular?" he offered, taking a step closer.

He took a moment to answer, eyes running over the multiple choices.

"Theres this biscuit, I cant remember the name but its brown with cream in the middle." He gestured with his hand the general size of the biscuit. "its sort of chocolaty" he didnt look sure of his discription but Mack turned to look at the shelves for something that matched his discription at all.

"Oh" he leaned foreward and grabbed a blue box from the shelf. "Oreos?" He suggested. The soldier looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"Thats the one, Thanks" He said when Mack handed him the Box, "uh, can grab a couple and just Stack em up?"

Mack managed to stack the pile six boxed high before the soldier decided it was enough and headed for the trolley. To his Suprise he returned to Macks side after depositing the boxes into the trolley, ignoring the argument between Daisy and Steve.

They both watched it continue as Steve tried to organise everything inside the trolley.

"They do this alot?" Mack asked when the soldier made it clear he wouldnt be the one to talk first. Mack Tried not to laugh at the way Daisy clearly enjoyed annoying the blond as she dumped a hand full of chocolate bars into the trolley and set the apples rolling from their designated spot.

"really?" Steve muttered under his breath with a dissapointed look at Daisy. The soldier shrugged beside him.

"Not really, Daisy hasnt been able to go out with Shield looking for her." He said, making it clear how he felt about the organisation. Steadfastly, against. Mack nodded, unsure how to continue.

"You were Her partner?" The soldier asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"yeah, I was" Mack replied, sure to make it clear that he understood it was in the past.

"Daisys Talked about you a bit" The soldier said, Mack wondered what she had said, wether it was good or bad. Buckys eyes remained on his friends who seemed to come to an agreement until-

"Wait, Steve rogers if you dont come back here right now" Daisy called in a hushed tone as the Blonde fled with the trolley, leaving Daisy with an arm ful of sweets. Bucky couldnt help but Grin at the scene, he was sure to gesture to the other man to follow as he moved to Chase The other two Down since Daisy had dissappeared from view in the time it took to look Back at Mack.

Steve Had Dissappeared altogether, leaving a frustrated Daisy wondering the isles for him. They found her near the frozen isle and Bucky tod Mack to give Steve a hand at the registers.

"How do you know where he is?" Mack asked, looking behind them for a sign of the blond.

"He was hiding behind the bread, we'll catch up in a minute." He said, leaving it at that as he made his way to the Brunette who had gotten distracted by the icecream. Bucky grabbed some frozen Pies from a freezer on his way and Glanced Back the way he came to ensure Mack had done as he was told. The other man was gone and Bucky proceeded to Stand by Daisys side.

"See anything good Doll?" Daisy Glanced up at him breifly.

"I can name one thing" She said under her breath.

"Something frozen." He reminded her. She spun so that her body faced his as well and bit her lip to suppress her grin as she gave him a look. He chuckled at the reminder.

"You know what i mean."

"Got an open hand?" She asked, opening the freezer. He held out his hand so that she could unload some of the treats she carried on him and grabbed some icecream.

"Good?" He asked, she nodded and Turned back the way he had come, heading for the checkout. "So whats the plan next?"

"well, we could get some dinner while we're in town" Daisy suggested.

"Like a date" He replied mischiviously. Daisy laughed.

"Oh yeah, thats my idea of a good Date, two tag alongs in a town i avoided for six months."

"Not a date then" he chuckled to keep their tone light. "Speaking of though."

"Right," Daisy smiled softly at him, "Did Stark even make those resorvations?" Bucky shrugged.

"I can ask him to remake them, say, Monday?"

"Monday" Daisy mocked him with a smile.

"You know what i mean Doll." He elbowed her gently. Nudging her to the side.

"I Do," She replied, elbowing him Back. "Monday sounds good"

"Its a date then" He said, trying not to look too excited. Daisy turned to hide her blush and Paused on the spot.

"You!" Daisy yelled, they had reached the checkout where Steve was, putting the last of the items on the counter. She marched over and dropped her armfull of shopping with the rest, all the while glaring at the blond who just stared back with equal ferocity.

Bucky Shared a look with Mack who stood behind Steve looking befuddled. Bucky stepped in between then to cut the tention, dropping his shopping to the checkout also and giving the clerk behind the desk an appologetic look.

The clerk was caught between bewilderment and fear as he had recognised Captain America and had to witness the dangerous glares he shared with Daisy. Bucky paid and thanked him as the others grabbed some bags each, leaving some for bucky too.

Unsuprisingly, it didnt take long for their glare to fade into laughter when Steve walked directly into a lamp post, stumbling back a few steps to get his barings as Daisy laughed.

"So this is normal?" Mack asked, geturing to the two. Bucky shrugged and watched as Steve shot daisy a reluctant smile before shaking his head and continuing on his way, stepping around the post this time.

"She wasnt like this with your team?" Bucky asked in return. Mack smiled a little with a small chuckle and said.

"Well, she was before the who time travel dilemah." He glanced down at Bucky but found not shock or question on his face and guessed he had already been told. "im actually just surprised of captain americas response i guess." He shook his head fondly.

"They're children" Bucky scoffed.

"Takes one to know one" Daisy threw at him, looking over her shoulder and slowing her pace for the two me to catch up. "whos hungry, Starks paying"

They ended up at some fast food resaraunt where they sat and ate before heading back to Base. They parted ways with Mack on their way back up to the rooms and Daisy handed off her shopping bags to Bucky so that she could call in on Coulson.

* * *

Daisy was halfway to Coulsons office when she remembered herself and almost froze in the hall. She was mere steps away from the Lab that Fitzsimmons operated out of, she pushed foreward, hurrying herself to the familiar office door and all but throwing herself inside with the hope that Neither scientist was inside. She released a breath when she was securely inside the room with the door shut firmly behind her.

"Daisy?" May asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Daisy Straightened and glanced up at the women, scanning for others before replying.

"Hey, i was just-"

"Whats wrong, your shaking." May said, coming to stand in front of her and taking her hand to steady her.

Daisy shook her head, watching her hand shiver in front of her. She didnt realise she was shaking and only just now noticed how fast her heart was beating in her chest. SHe closed her eyes and swallowed her fears wondering how she hadnt noticed and trying not to let the fear consumer her.

"In and out" May reminded her, coaxing her breaths. "Come here" May dragged her across the room and in front of a screen where a familiar face was shown.

"nat?" Daisy questioned, Natasha nodded, concern clear on her face.

"Hey Mishka, whats the problem." Natasha questioned using her calmest tone like she did after Daisy had a nightmare.

Daisy shook her head, her brow creased.

"Its okay, Use your words."

"I'm okay Natasha" Daisy said when she finally managed some form of composure. May stood to the side watching the exchange. "I guess i just panicked, i forgot where i was and came down to see Coulson and then i was in front of the lab and" She sighed. "I'm okay." Nat watched her but didnt question her further, aware of Mays precence in the room.

"Did i interrupt something?" Daisy asked, looking between may and the screen. Natashas hair was down and she was dressed in her combat gear.

"yes, but its okay" May said, stepping foreward. "We were just Discussing your place with the avengers."

"May,"

"We were just clearing the air Mishka" Natasha assured her. "May understands why we Lied and holds no grudge for it."

"Oh, so your all good?"

"we are" Natasha responded. "Are you?"

"Actually" Daisy said, glancing at May from the corner of her eye. "I am, we just went to town With Mack and I spoke to Coulson this morning about the Avengers and Shield teaming up." Daisy told both women. "He needs a list of the dos and donts you know, terms and conditions i guess but hes open to it."

Natasha nodded slightly but didnt respond, sharing a look with May instead. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"OKay, i know that look and im heading out now"

"Good to see you Daisy" Natasha Replied, letting Daisy know she was correct in he assumptions that May and Nat had a private conversation to have. Daisy resisted poking her tongue out at the red head and turned for the door, May followed close behind.

"Did you need anything else?"

"No, i only came to tell Coulson i hadnt got the list for him yet and, i just wanted to check in."

"Ill tell him you dropped by" May said.

"Thanks, but ah can we save any more meetings for tomorrow?" Daisy asked. May gestured for her to elaborate. "Steve wants a tour around the Base and Barnes wants to moniter the destructuion of the rest of the machine." She explained. "I assumed Coulson was busy due to him not being here and thought he would wanna be the one to host Captain america while you went With James."

"Am i to expects trouble?" May asked with a suspicious raise of her brow. Daisy grabbed for the door handle behind her, twisting it.

"From Steve, probably not as long as no tricks are pulled to hide weapons or information." Daisy supplied, tugging the door open a bit. "From James, Only if he runs into Fitz, Maybe get Mack to accompany him they seemed to get along earlier." She was out the door before May could reply. Shouting her final words as the door closed behind her.

She cringed at the idea of Bucky being left unattended on the base and almost feared for Fitz's life. Okay she did fear for Fitz a little, she hated him but she didnt want him dead and if Steve or Bucky got near him whilst in a bad mood it would just spell trouble for everyone.

She was happy to see the way Bucky was interacting with Mack, obviously tacking her stories of him to heart and giving him a chance. That or he was actually taking Nats intructions to heart and forming fake friendships to maintain a peaceful connection until they decided they didnt need shield. She nodded, removing the ideas from her mind as she headed back to her floor.

* * *

The Boys were part way through packing away their shopping, Bucky stacking the sweets in the cupboard as Steve organised their dinner options and Fruits. The food they had eaten in town was more to satiate their appetite until they could eat a proper meal.

"Mack seemed to have been chatty with you" Steve commented as Bucky stacked the biscuits on a shelf together.

"well, Daisy said he was nice" Bucky replied.

"I also said that the last time we were here"

"But Daisy has know him longer and you arent always the best judge of character."

"Hurtful" Steve replied. "Learn anything from him?" Steve questioned, Bucky shrugged.

"He too thinks your a child." Bucky responded, earning a laugh from the blond. "No," Bucky continued. "he was confused about how comfortable Daisy was with fighting with you, Said she hadnt been like that when she left. After returning from the future i mean."

"Thats just a crazy sentence right there." Steve replied. "After she returned from the future."

"Crazier than 'im captain america."

"Yes crazier than that"

"How bout just after it happened?"

"About the same level i guess."

"Anyway, if we have to make friends with anyone here than i guess Mack seems okay, what about Coulson?"

"I only knew him for a few hours maybe, less than a day." Steve said. "He was the one that brought me in, brought me up to speed on our mission. He was also a big fan of mine which was awkwards but everyones said hes a good man, Nat and Clint included so im sure we can trust him."

"They ever tell you what happened when they came here, I know Clint wanted to give Coulson a piece of his mind but neither one would actually give me details."

"They didnt say" Steve said with a shrug.

"Okay, well when you get your tour tomorrow just make sure he knows how we feel about Daisy"

"How we feel?" Steve asked, turning around to look at his friend. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the brunette to turn. "All of us, all our feelings?"

Bucky sighed, turning to finds Steve smiling smugly.

"Cause im pretty sure we dont all feel as much as you, at least-"

"Punk" Bucky warned.

"Not in the same way."

Bucky threw a plate at him but steve caught it.

"So not all?"

The second plate hit the cupboard beside his head and Steve put up his hands in surrender.

"really though" Steve said, Standing straighter. "You two good?"

"If you must know, punk" Bucky said. "we have a date on monday" He tried to look challenging but felt his cheeks heat at the thought. Steve chose not to draw attention to that.

"Thats good, Im happy for you" Steve turned back to his task leaving Bucky to do the same.

After the boys had organised their little Kitchen they rearranged the bed/ lounge area to better see the TV. Moving the beds to a more comfortable position and placing the bedding and pillows correctly. The set up the Tv for the night and Cleaned themselves up, Steve having a shower first before moving back to the kitchen to put something on for Dinner while Bucky cleaned up.

* * *

Daisy was almost to the elevator when she bumped into someone, so lost in thought that she hadnt seen them standing there.

She almost froze when she noticed who it was that bumped into her before revealing a tight smile.

"Yoyo" she said to the woman who looked hesitant. Said woman took a moment to reply, looking her up and down.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" She said, a little bit of a bite to her words. Daisy looked offended, taking a step back from the woman as she pulled a face.

"yeah, good to see you too." Daisy said sarcastically. Wishing she had been quicker to escape or that she had checked the corrider before escaping May.

"Really?" Yoyo replied doubtfully, her hands crossing over her chest. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Honestly?" Daisy replied, adding a bite to her own words. She shook her head and turned to leave though Yoyo followed her path.

She made it halfway down the corridoor before her luck turned on her and a familliar brunette Stepped into the hall, nose in a chart as she moved in Daisys Direction. Before she knew what was happening Daisy had Spun around and headed back in Yoyos Direction, Said woman allowing her to pass with a dark look.

"Hey Jemma." Yoyo said. "Look at who decided to grace us with their precence."

"Hmm?" Jemma said, presumably removing her eyes from the Chart to look towards Yoyo.

Daisy continued on her path Turning a corner at a calm pace.

"Daisy?" Jemmas voice caught her as she dissapeared from their view an she falter for a moment, she took a breath and steeled herself, pulling her phone from her pocket she typed a message and sent it before the other girl caught up, Yoyo behind her.

"Jemma" she said in a slightly cheery voice. The brunette wore a grey cardigan and matching jeans, her hair braided back from her face.

"Daisy," She repeated, "What are you doing here, wait are you the secret guest?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Guess so" She replied. Yoyo remained stoik in her expression and posture to Jemmas side.

"how, i mean why, where have you been?"

"I'm here as a liason for the avengers."

"Your their spokesperson?" Yoyo asked, taking a step foreward. Daisy crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring her.

"I was just heading back to my rooms."

"Wait you have to, Have you seen mack yet?" Jemma stumbled over her words in an attempt to get the inhuman to stay.

"Yeah, i have i was just. I gotta go." She needed an escape, seeing the brunette was already bringing back memories she didnt need right now.

"Oh, i'll walk with you" Jemma offered. "How are you."

"Im fine Jemma" Daisy said waving the bubbly brunette off.

"NO, i mean, of course you are we thought you would be i mean we were pretty sure."

"And i am" Daisy replied shortly.

"yes yes your are, you look fantastic, heck you look better than ever."

"Thanks?"

"Of course we didnt expect the serum to have lasting effects but considering how well you're moving at the moment id say it could still be in your system an-" Daisy Froze causing the other woman to Pause in her steps a few paces in front. A confused expression crossing her features.

"This isnt a 'Glad your not running the streets alone' glad, is it?" Daisy asked, squinting at the british woman. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Are you seriously trying to question me about the serum?" Daisy asked. "really?"

Jemma was confused for a moment but covered it with a reasuring smile.

"Oh well, im glad your okay Daisy im just curious to know how the serum effected you." Daisy shook her head but Jemma continued.

"That was quite a distance to fall and the fact that the impact alone wasnt fatel is amazing" Daisy Turned away, quickening her pace.

"Oh, no Daisy wait." Jemma called, when she realised what she was doing. "Im sorry" Daisy didnt stop.

"Hold on" The scientist called when DAisy finally stopped, repeatedly pressing the elevatore button.

"Hold on, you know what i mean."

"Do I?" Daisy asked.

"Of course. Of course im glad your safe and well i mean you had us al worried with how you left and avoided us like the Plague."

Dasiy scoffed at the word and Simmons back tracked.

"Im glad you are okay and Safe, we all are." She said. Daisy glanced to Yoyo who didnt seem to share the sentiment. "If you would hold on a minute and talk to us,"

"No, Thank you." Daisy said when the elevatore finally arrived. Simmons sighed.

"God, How are we meant to defend ourselves if you wont just talk to us." She asked, Daisy put her hand in the doorway to stop them from closing.

"Your not meant to defend yourself Jemma" Daisy said seriously. "Your supposed to understand this situation from my point of view and realise that defending Fitz is pointless because it wont change anything." Jemmas shoulders sagged slightly and Daisys hands, balled into fists at her sides, shook slightly.

"Well running away wont help either."

"It'll help you" Daisy said, "because i feel like punching something right now."

"Is that a threat" Yoyo asked, stepping foreward with a threatening look.

"Its an observation" Daisy said as the doors slid shut in front of her. She managed to hold her composure through the whole ride and after stepping out of the sliding door, hearing them close behind her before alowig her posture to drop. Her hands losening from fists as she shook them out, her shoulders sagging.

A warm precence caught her attention and she turned in time to see Steve moving towards her, his movements solw as to not startle her. She almost laughed.

"You okay?" He asked, stepping closer now that she was aware of his precence. Her head shook slightly and Steve was quick to move to her. Wrapping his arms around her as sshe dropped her head onto his chest, allowing his warmth reassure her that she was safe.

She absently noticed that he had changed and now smelled of soap rather than sweat, something smelled delicious but all she could really do was concentrate on relaxing as steves firm grip held her tight.

* * *

 **Authors Note; Thoughts? Drama? Reconciliation, Bonding and whats that, WINTERQUAKE? with a sprinkle of CaptainQuake Friendship?**

What do you think, is this how you expected things to go, am i getting off base or do you still like the story so far? LOVE LOVE REviews!


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note: hello hello im a little floored by the amount of feedback ive been getting recently and i just wanna keep writing so ive been doing as much as i can between studies... lets be reall ive been writing this instead of studying haha. ANyway thanks you to everyone who has reviewed this story and please keep your feedback coming i just love reading whatever you have to say.**

 **Chapters are sort of getting longer again with this one at ike 8.300 ish so. Yay am i right. Thats it i think, Enjoy!**

* * *

After a rough night The three of the Decided to Start their morning in the gym. They werent in the mood to leave their floor yet so they headed to the treadmills for a run instead. Steve and Bucky kept an eye on Daisy under the guise of Traning to ensure she didnt slip into her thoughts or try to analyze her nightmares any further.

She had woken twice with Tears streaming down her face. The room was shaking lightly but apparently not enough to alert anyone else to her troubles as no one checked in. Bucky held her when she woke as Steve rubbed her back, each of them whispering encouragements and reassurance. After the first nightmare she was able to get back to sleep with their help. The second one was more intense, knocking a lamp from the bedside table and forcing the boys to wake her rather than letting her come out of it alone.

She had looked around frantically, hands shaking, and then sighed when she remembered where she was, registering the semi familiar room and comforting faces. She sagged back into Buckys embrace while Steve got up to make hot drinks, turning the lights on to provide them with the much needed light.

"You need to talk about it?" Bucky asked softly, pulling her close to warm her as goosebumps ran up her arms.

"It was Talbot and The Docter again" Daisy said, cursing herself for her reaction. She wiped her eyes on one of her sleeves and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Urging her hands to stop Shaking. "The cutting and the fall i just, it felt like it was happening again except this time i saw it coming, but i just couldn't do anything to stop it." She explained, Remembering how useless she felt, desperate to change the past but unable to control her body, just Trapped inside her own mind and forced to watch and Feel it all over again. She shivered as the feeling of the wires being dragged out of her body made her scars prickle.

Buckys arms looped around her waist and pulled her close, her own hands resting on top of his while he dropped his chin over her shoulder, increasing their contact and distracting her from her thoughts as she began to focus on the warmth radiating off of him. One of her hands moved to cup his cheek while her head turned to rest against his comfortably, her other hand entwining with his own. They sat like that, breathing each other in until Steve returned and They unlaced from each other slightly to Grab the drinks he offered them. Thanking the blond softly before inhaling the fresh cocoa scent.

Steve switched the TV back on and they watched Friends together. Daisy moved from her place in Buckys Lap and instead sat by his side. Her head on his shoulder, her hand in his as Steve sat on her other side as a reassuring prescence. He had grabbed one of his smaller sketchbooks before taking his seat and Started Drawing, half paying attention to the Tv. Bucky re wove a hand around her waist, hesitant to overstep her boundaries until she grabbed his hand and shuffled slightly closer, urging him to tighten his grip. Daisy was thankful for their support, thoughts of her nightmare drifting as she soaked in their warmth, Buckys hand holding hers tightly, each soldier joked back and forth about who in their team would be which friends character. Steve went as far to Draw quick sketches of the whole team, labelling who was who before eventually abandoning it to sleep.

Now, they set out to do at least half an hour on the treadmill before getting a few weights in before breakfast, Bucky insisted this was a light excercise to warm them up. Steve was due up in Coulsons office around Nine so they had two hours to kill having 'slept in'.

Daisy kept up with the soldier, though they slowed their pace slightly to accommodate her, and was glad for the distraction when the boys resumed their conversation from earlier that morning, determining that Sam is Joey because he thinks he is a ladies man. Wanda is Ross based solely on a time where she freaked out when someoe ate her sandwhich. It was before Daisy had joined the group when Wanda was called out on a mission right after getting Back from lunch, having gone out to get this specific sandwhich. Unlike in Ross's Case, the whole sandwhich Had been eaten by the perpetrator, Unfortunately for Sam, he was Quick to be thrown under the bus. Bucky Laughed as Steve told her the Story, "He thought it was mine" he laughed "boy was she mad" He continued his laughter causing Daisy to join in.

Bruce is Pheobe as he can be shy and innocent but underneath, a whole lotta rage. Clint is Monica since he is the chef, and, kind of mother hen, of the group. Tony is Chandler because he can be the comic relief, and Natasha is Rachel because she is complicated and looks different almost every season.

"I dont know Buck, Why arent you Joey?"

"Becasue we arent including ourselves in this conversation." Bucky pointed out. "anyway, I'd be Richard" he joked, Pretending to brush an imaginary mustache. "Steve would be Gunther"

"hey, why Gunther."

"No he is right." Daisy agreed "I can picture you now, smelling Nats hair as she passes." Daisy and Bucky laughed.

"Nah leave that for Clint" Bucky decided. "How about oh okay," He decided. "Steve can be Chandler"

Daisy nodded, considering.

"Ill be Joey" He continued with a wink, "Sam can be Janice" The three laughed.

"Does that Make me Richard?" Daisy asked curiously. "or Gunther?"

The boys shared a look, deciding. To help daisy pulled a chunk of hair under her hair to make a mock mustache the boys Laughed and Agreed she could be Richard.

"Wait then who's Tony?" Daisy asked, remembering that Steve was now chandler. The boys shared a look.

"Uh, whos that Guy Monica Dates?" Bucky asked.

"the rich one?" Steve asked, Bucky Nodded and they both turned to daisy who tried to rack her brain for the right character, jumping when it came to her.

"Oh Pete!" Daisy Said.

"Yeah Pete, He was rich and Dumb"

"I mean he was rich" Daisy agreed, remembering the character.

"He spent hundreds of dollars trying to be an ultimate fighter."

"Huh, okay. Tony Can be Pete" They all agreed, Happy to have settled that Puzzle.

Coulson called part way through their workout to inform them that he had to push Steves tour back due to another issue coming up. They rescheduled so that Coulson would come get him after lunch and Mack and May would Take Bucky down to watch the machine get pulled apart some more. They also planned to show him the schematics for other machines that the parts would be used on instead, as an extra peace of mind. Bucky gave Daisy a questioning look when he heard he would have two people escorting him.

"What?" She asked acting dumb and taking a sip from her drink bottle, avoiding eye contact. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and she finally turned back with a sigh.

"Its on the same floor as one of the Labs" Daisy said. "Nat said to get along and i though that if you saw Fitz then you'd be tempted to, rearrange his face." She confessed, only mildly against the idea.

He stared for another twenty seconds before shrugging.

"Your right," He said, turning around to head over to the punching bags. After a few steps he shot a smirk over his shoulder. "You think they'll be able to stop me?" He questioned with a wink.

Daisy sighed to herself, looking to Steve for support and gesturing for him to say something. The blond shrugged in response and moved to the weights, leaving Daisy to try and convince Bucky not to injure the scientist, at least until after she had made a proper deal with shield in regards to working with the avengers. She had to promise to ensure there was nothing in the terms and conditions against any of the Avengers punching any agent in the face, which sounded like a strange specification but she was pretty sure it was doable as long as nobody hit anyone beforehand.

"Alright" Bucky agreed finally, pausing from his hits at the Bag. He rounded the bag to where she stood, turning her so that her back was against it. His head tilted to the side slightly, catching her attention before a cheeky smirk graced his lips.

"Alright?" Daisy asked distractedly. He nodded lightly and ducked his head lower until his lips were on hers. She had closed her eyes, leaning up into the kiss before he pulled back, biting his lip.

"No punching the scientist in the Face" He turned and headed for the weights, Leaving Daisy longing for his warmth. She Blinked a few times and Turned to watch him leave before she registered his words.

"Wait, Bucky" She groaned, Jogging to Catch up. "No hitting at all you brute."

It took some convincing and Steve finally stepping in to point out how it would mess up the Deal they came here to make, Ruining Daisys works and Making her Suffer the return to this place for nothing. Daisy had winced at that, Low blow. It wasnt until Daisy pointed out how much more Satisfying it would be to torture him with his intimidating prescence. She explained what May had done the time Hunter shot her and Bucky seemed to like the idea.

"But i do get to hit him?" Bucky asked.

"Eventually" Daisy relented, knowing it was the only way to get him to chill out on this visit. Bucky rolled his eyes but finally agreed.

* * *

"Hey Tremours" Mack said as he entered the little kitchen area on her floor. He had called to chat and Daisy invited him up for lunch instead.

"Hey, hungry?" She asked, Depositing two plates onto the table, each with a small stack of sandwiches.

"sure, thanks."She said before taking a seat. Daisy had changed into a loose Blue shirt that hung off of her shoulder with some comfortable leggings, her hair still in its ponytail.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Daisy asked as she took her own seat, placing a hot drink in front of each of them.

"Yoyo Said she ran into you last night." Daisy looked up at him and nodded.

"Actually i ran into her but yeah that happened."

"Are you okay?" Mack asked. "Yoyo had plenty to say and i was worried"

"That she broke me?" Daisy joked. Mack gave her a small laugh, shaking his head. "Im fine Mack i mean Elena seemed a little hostile which i expected and then Jemma only wanted to know if her serum worked which is annoying but yeah, im good." She confirmed with a shrug, taking a large bite from her sandwich to avoid answering further.

She had already decided against telling Mack how much it had rattled her, it served no purpose for him to know and a part of her didnt want to burden him, unsure how he would react. Sure they had been close but he and Yoyo were a couple now and Daisy wasnt about to do anything to ruin his happiness, even if it was with a person she didnt particularly like.

Mack looked around instead, taking a bite of his own sandwhich.

"So, where are your Companions." Her lip quirked involuntarily at his question, Swallowing her mouthful to answer.

"They decided to go on a run topside, Cramped spaces arents great for them." She informed him.

Mack nodded wondering why they didnt just use the provided treadmills if they wanted a run, Daisy must have followed his train of thought because she said.

"We were on the treadmills this morning but it was more of a leisurely stroll for them so they needed to stretch their legs and they liked the idea of getting some fresh air."

"And you didnt"

"Oh i did, ive come to like the fresh air as opposed to this underground, situation." She said deciding against calling it an underground hellscape when it was where Mack lived most of the time. "But i've got a training session later and if i overdo it in the morning than im not doing anything later. Plus theyre both way to fast for me."

"fair enough" Mack decided with a soft Laugh. He took another bite and dropped his head, shaking it lightly.

"What?" Daisy asked, watching the movement.

"I dont know why im still surprised." Mack said, Daisy gave him a confused look. "You and the Avengers" She understood what he meant now.

"I mean after the way they reacted in Chicago We all kind of assumed it was more because they didnt like how the situation was handled, or because they really didnt like shield but after finding out that you've been with them so long then it makes much more sense."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, Turning a curious brow on the older man. "How did they react?"

Mack gave her a curious look and she rolled her eyes in return, dropping her sandwhich on the plate to tap her knuckles against her head a few times.

"I was off scene when they arrived and Unconcious when we left" She reminded him. He remained hesitant.

"They didnt- well of course not, uh" He tilted his head to the side deciding how to say his next words. "All of them kind of looked like they wanted us dead i mean Stark punched Coulson in the Face and Threated Fitz"

"He what?" Daisy was grateful she hadnt taken a sip of her drink yet, lowering it back to the table.

"I mean, it was more of an intimidation than a threat i guess." Mack decided, "But Still."

"Oh," She played with her hands, slightly proud that Toy would do that for her.

"Black Widow, when we tried to offer our help after they pulled you from the crater, she was very, calm. She Basically told us to eff off and that was very intimidating."

"True, Calm Nat is something to be afraid of." Daisy agreed. There was a slight pause in the conversation as the picked at the food on their Plates.

"So" Mack said after a while. "You and Barnes huh?" Daisy turned to him with what she hoped was a convincingly confused expression. Mack gave her a look, brows raised to tell her he wasnt buying it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, Taking another bite of her sandwich.

"C'mon tremours," Mack said. "I saw you two Yesterday"

"Where friends" She shrugged. "Good friends."

"Ive been your friend." Mack reminded her. She nodded.

"What are you insinuating?" She asked, deciding that he would have to say it outright if he really wanted to know.

"I dont want to pry-"

"Liar" Daisy cut in.

"-But, i mean you two are very close."

"What gives you the idea that its anymore than friendship, Steve and i are also _Very_ close." Macks eyes shot open wide at her words, a vivid image entering his brain before he was able to block it. Daisy tried not to laugh at his following expression, clearly picking up on her insinuation.

"Okay well, when you called them in in chicago He was the first to get you on comms and he seemed the most concerned and, well, angry."

"Close friends, id be the same way if you were in trouble." She responded. He relented, knowing that that was likely true.

"Alright, when you went down." Mack said, causing them both to cringe slightly at the memory. "He nearly Choked out Jemma trying to stop us from shooting you"

Daisy scrunched her brow taking in the information and reminding herself to bring it up with Bucky later.

"I mean, He thought you were gonna shoot to kill, do you blame him?" She asked, making it sound as if she were aware of his actions. Mack watched her closely deciding how to proceed.

"He looked pretty heartbroken when he thought you were dead." Mack said, though his eyes dropped slightly at his own words, his voice softer.

"Who wouldnt be heartbroken, im a charm" Daisy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So your saying That you and Barnes are friends?" He asked, earning a confident nod from the brunette.

"And nothing more?" She pulled a face, tossing her head from side to side. "You are!" he cheered, Leaning back with a proud smile. "I knew it, Coulson owes me fifty bucks"

Daisy leaned foreward and hit him. "What?!" She cried. "Why is everyone so invested in my love life" she whined, getting up from her seat to put her plate in the sink.

"Relax Tremours i was joking, although i wouldnt be suprised if he and May suspected something." He informed her

"Just, keep it to yourself please i dont need Coulson attempting to give Him the Shovel talk." Daisy replied.

Mack nodded, Promising his silence, letting the knowledge linger in the room before speaking again.

"So how longs have you two-" Daisy dropped her head foreward.

"If you must know" She said. "We were meant to go on our First Date a few weeks ago but we havent had a chance."

"Why?"

"Chicago happened and i was in a medically induced coma for three weeks." Daisy said, changing the mood in the room immediately. She reached back to fix her ponytail.

"Im sorry about that." Mack said. "I wish it had gone down differently"

"Me too, i was excited for that date." Daisy said,putting on her Cocky smirk.

"Really Daisy, I didnt want any of that stuff to happen and i should have stopped it, what Fitz did-"

"You got shot Mack, you couldnt do anything. Anyway you had to protect Yoyo" Daisy replied. Her smile faltering slightly as Mack spoke in his serious tone of voice.

"Still, i was your partner and i wasnt there." He said, coming to Stand in front of her. "I should have done something." Daisy shook her head

"It doesnt Matter anymore, I've found the support i needed. Im good" She realised that her words were hurtful after they left her mouth but couldnt bring herself to take the back. "Its not your fault" She added.

"And Chicago, It was-"

"Its over now, talking about it just makes everything worse."

"But you have talked about it?" Mack Question, his tone was soft.

"i have, but id prefer not to if i can help it."

He nodded, thinking.

"Is it to much to ask what happened, After?" he questioned leaning on the bench beside her. She shrugged.

"i dont know. I dont remember much." She told him. "We were fighting Aliens and then i went after Talbot, I took him down, gave him the Hero Speech and "i Thought id gotten through to him." As she explained it she realised she had yet to tell anyone this part of the Mission, No one had really asked and she now assumed it was to avoid pressuring her. She wondered if maybe she should stop thee and tell her team the details first but she was playing it int her head now as she thought about it and continued anyway.

"Turns out my hero speech resembled what coulson and Hale said Before betraying him so he turned on me, i tried to fight him off but he used the gravitonium." Mack nodded along as she spoke.

"he Planned to Take my powers and then Kill My- The avengers" She said Tripping over her words. "I remember hitting the Ground and then everything fades in and out I dont have a clear memory of defeating Talbot, I remember going numb and everything Hurting at the same time. I was sure i was Dying until i was hit with something that relit all my senses and i felt like i was, like my blood itself was on fire." She said trying to describe the feeling as it ghosted over her again, her hand hovered over the spot on her chest where the bullet had hit.

"Then it was a lot of blotchy scenes. I was in the crater and then in someones arms." She shrugged Then i woke up in a hospital bed and found out three weeks had passed while i was out."

Mack grimaced.

"I had Multiple fractures, couple of breaks and internal bleeding."

Mack scrunched his brow. "But you're fine now?"

"All healed." She confirmed. "I know, weirdly fast healing, Bruce seems to think its from the cure, My moms DNA boosting my healing abilities."

She nodded at her own words and pushed off of the bench to pluck her cup off the table. "Of course, This Stays between the two of us" Daisy told him, Not really wanting to give Jemma the satisfaction.

Mack hesitated but Nodded, depositing his own mug in the sink. He whistled as he shook his head.

"Your really not coming back then." Daisy turned to him with a soft smile.

"Im really not coming back." She agreed.

"Im gonna miss you tremours." He told her. She glanced up at him with a reasuring smile.

"You to, Mackhammer." She said, patting him on the arm just before the elevatore opened. Daisy heard it and stepped into the hall to Find two sweaty super soldiers pushnig each other Back and forth.

"Steady boys, whats up" She asked, Noting their cheerful demeanor.

"I beat Steve around the Track and he wont admit it." Bucky responded with a proud smile. She met them part way down the Hall, Pausing Bucky in his steps while Steve stepped around her.

"What track?" She asked, remembering the layout of the place and knowing quite well there was no tack.

"We made one up, went to the outskirts of town and drew one out." Steve informed her, Walking backwards to talk to them. "And you Didnt win, because, you cheated."

"Pfft liar, That corner wasnt marked properly." Bucky argued.

"Steve Scoffed and Kept walking. Daisy shook her head, Raising to her toes to Peck bucky on the Lips with a quick kiss. She loved seeing him so bright and happy.

"Macks here to Take you to the Machine" She said when she pulled back, Loud enough for Steve to hear with his enhanced hearing. Daisy stepped back and Bucky rolled his eyes earning a dissaproving punch in the arm.

"Ouch" He whined while Steve moved into the kitchen to greet the other man.

"Be nice" Daisy whispered to him He pulled a face and she added. "I'll make you lunch." he considered it, Leaning down to peck her on the lips quickly before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey" she heard him say as she turned on the spot. "Did you want a drink?" Bucky offered as he opened the fridge, gesturing to their supply.

"Oh, no Thanks i just had a Coffee." Mack replied, Daisy smiled to herself surprised it took so little to get Bucky to be nice. She moved to the kitchen where Bucky stood leaning against the bench as Mack and Steve Spoke at the Table.

"Im making Sandwiches, Coulson and May should be up soon" Daisy said. You two need to Shower. They groaned. "What would Nat say?" She asked them knowingly. They groaned again but moved, Steve gesturing for Bucky to go first, he dragged his feet towards their room. Daisy chuckled.

She made a stack of sandwiches and seperated them onto two Plates handing one to Steve who dug in immediately with a Thank you. He had gotten talking to Mack about the device Tony made to connect his shield to his suit.

Daisy headed to their room to Change quickly before Coulson got here, wanting to look a little bit put together.

She was Slipping a Different shirt on when the Bathroom door opened And Bucky Paused to whistle. Daisy spun around, shirt half on and a slight blush on her Cheeks. Bucky rethought his response.

"Sorry Doll" He said, Blushing himself at his own response. Daisy ducked her head to hide her grin. Not like he hadnt seen her in a bra before, Usually a sports bra rather than a silky Black one she had changed to earlier but still. She decided to have some fun.

"Like what you see soldier?" She teased, pretending to raise the shirt again His eyes shot up and he glided across to room with a smirk.

"If i say yes?" He asked teasingly as his hands hovered over her hips before wrapping around her lower back. It just registered that he was shirtless when he pulled her close, his damp skin soaking through her clean shirt.

They were interupted by Steve opening the Door to Find the two of them standing very close together, Buckys arms wound round her lower back and her hands on his bare chest.

"Come on" He said, sounding vaugely dissapointed. Bucky was quick to shrug.

"Living quarters, that was the deal." Steve rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head as he passe them on his way to the bathroom.

"Coulson Called, they'll be up in Five." He said, dissapearing behind the door.

Bucky and Daisy let out amused Laughes together. Breaking apart to get Dressed. Daisy returned to the kitchen so Bucky could change in private, grabbing a drink to wet her suddenly parched throat.

Mack was staring at her. when she lowered her glass.

"What?" She asked.

He pointed at her stomach. "Your shirts wet." He said with an amused Smile. She chuckled lightly, her cheeks warming.

"Heh, whoops." She said. Glaring at Bucky when he finally appeared. He paused, looked her up and down and said, with a curious look and a gleam in his eye.

"Why's your shirt wet?" She chewed her lip, faked a smile and left to change her shirt, again.

* * *

They had been gone for nearly two hours now, Steve on his tour and Bucky supervising the destruction of the machine. Daisy was Bored. Natasha had sent her the list of conditions she and the team had come up with and she added them to the list Steve and Bucky had made at breakfast before sending it through to Coulson. Now she was watching friends but it seemed weird to do it alone so she checked the security feed instead.

Steve and Coulson were deep in conversation as Coulson showed the soldier the computer hub where Daisy used to do the majority of her hacking. He gestured to something and Coulson responded in turn. Also boring.

She went looking for Bucky instead, Finding him on one of the sub levels With Mack on one side and May on the other. Suprisingly, he was talking to the both of them, calmly. She had to squint to see better, assuming it was a trick of the light. He was actually behaving. She was used to him being like that at home but here with the people he wanted nothing to do with, it was weird. She didnt know wether she should be glad or dissapointed that he changed his mind so quickly.

She pulled a face as they went back and forth, wondering what they were saying. She turned them off, feeling like she was being invasive, and Groaned, trying to think of something to do. To her relief, Tony Called twenty minutes later.

"Save me from this boredom" Daisy cried when she answered.

There was hesitation before a Chuckle.

"Hello to you too, how they treating ya"

"Unimportant, Bored, Help me" Daisy whined, Taking her computer to the kitchen to browse their snack while she listened to Tony. He opened a Video Call.

"Aright then, i do have something i need from you." Tony Said with a smirk. Daisy Grinned, dropping Down in front of the Screen to thank the mechanic. 'You have to remove that blasted alarm." He said seriously.

Daisy dropped her head foreward, hitting the keys.

"Youve got to be kidding me?"

"Not at all, Ive tried everything I can think of." Stark replied. "It cant go on anymore"

Daisy looked back up at the screen and straightened and gave the man a nod, slowly Closing the lid of her Laptop and walking away. She made a mental note to double his alarm before she went to bed.

Daisy wondered Aimlessly around the floor, inspecting all the rooms and collecting anything that looked interesting. There were several more lamps in their room now, as well as three more Blankets and another pile of pillows she found in a cupboard down the hall She moved to the gym and Layed the mats out again, thinking shed like to have another round with the soldiers.

She spent the rest of her time tidying up while she waited for the Boys to return, Missing the base more and more.

* * *

While Steve got the information he wanted on shield, the inner workinging and mission statement of this new version of shield Coulson was running, Bucky had gone another path.

Agents Mack and may had taken him down to watch the remains of the machine be pulled apart and repurposed. Something he was used to, there was a lot of repurposed materials in the war so he wasnt against the scraps being used for good, so long as that machine was gone for good. The agents explained what each piece would be used for as it was cut away, showing Bucky Schematics of each device as well as their purpose.

Once they had explained everything Bucky changed topics, deciding that Daisy trusted these two so he would try to do the same. The same way he put an effort into trusting the avengers when Steve brought him back. It had been hard at first but Steve had trusted them, and he had been right. Perhaps Daisy will be too.

They had just finished watching the second wall of the machine come off, the tree of them silent, when Bucky decided to speak. Weighing up his words Carefully.

"How long have you been based here?" He asked, Starting professional rather than jumping right in."

"About a year, Year and a half" Mack replied.

"Since Before the, Future thing?" He asked in return, trying to keep his tone pleasant without losing his edge. May looked him up and down out of the corner of her eye.

"uh, no, Just after, Like immediately after actually" Mack replied, looking to May breifly. Bucky Nodded.

"looks like a good set up, well manned, easy to defend, well hidden"

"Unlike your home" May pointed out.

"tell me about it." Bucky chose to assume she meant Avengers tower, which was in the middle of a large city and very much not ideal for stealth.

"I mean, i assume the windows are at least reinforced." Mack said. Bucky shrugged.

"Some" Actually, they were all reinfoced but he decided that if were wrong and these people couldnt be trusted then it might be funny to watch them try to figure out which windows werent bulletproof, should they try to get into the building themselves.

Bucky thought some more on what to say as the third wall was torn off of the Machine in front of them. He wanted to get May talking but had yet to figure out how. He considered bringing up Her training with Daisy but couldnt ariculate a way to say it that wouldnt come off as an insult or brag.

"Daisys Been with you for how long?" May asked finally.

"about, 6 months ma'am" Bucky said, the Ma'am slipping out accidentally. May gave him a glaring look.

"Why wasnt shield informed when you picked her up?" She asked in return. He knew Se was looking for something, she had aready spoken with Natasha on this matter.

"She asked us not to and We believed she needed protecting." Bucky replied. May considered his answer.

"From us?" May asked. Bucky chose not to answer and May almost sighed, wetting her lips instead.

"And now?"

"Now?" He asked, not sure what she was asking.

"She's here now, why?"

"We still believe she needs protecting," Bucky admitted, turning his attention back to the machine. "But we know she can protect herself, we arent going to stop her from doing what she wants to do" He told them. "But we will do what we can to protect her should anything happen." He hadnt meant for it to come out as a threat but he had felt his tone Change on those last words, perhaps not a threat, A promise that they would do anything to ensure her safety.

May was quiet again for a few moments.

"Who's her SO?" May finally asked.

"Natasha mostly, I take over when shes off base" Bucky informed her.

"How does she fare?"

"She can overpower Scarlette which in hand to hand, she's managed to strike Widow in a few instances and she can hold her own in a hostile situation." Bucky confirmed, seeing a hint of pride shine it the womans eyes, he took it as an opening and continued.

"Shes been on a mission with you?" May asked.

"A few, you think she would have stayed this long if we left her at the tower all the tower?" Bucky asked, knowing how Daisy went stir crazy when she missed out on a mission. May quirked a brow as Mack let out a small laugh, agreeing with Bucky.

"Sounds like Daisy" He said, shooting may a soft look.

"She said you taught her Tai chi" Bucky Added.

"I did, does she still do it."

"Every morning with Nat, she also uses whatever breathing techniques you taught her to get in a good frame of mind before training excercises." May nodded along slightly before turning to the soldier.

"Does she still favor her left side?"

"When she's distracted, but nats taught her some tricks to manage that. We've also had her fighting with her opposite hand to strengthen her muscles and improve her technique which was a little lax when we picked her up."

"Not surprising, she was on the run, she got sloppy" May said.

"She was back into it quickly, she picks up new moves fast too." Bucky continued, feeling defensive for Daisy when may called her sloppy, right or wrong.

"she's a quick study" May agreed. "Have you had her on any weapons?"

"Not yet, Nat probably gave her a run through of weaponry but ive mainly been helping with strength and one on one-" Mack coughed on his other side, Cutting bucky off. He waved the too off but Bucky eyed him suspisciously. "Combat" Bucky finished.

May nodded.

"I was planning on starting with knife skills, she mentioned not working with them yet."

"She's had a little experience" May said. Mack raised his brow, shaking his head.

"If you mean, by getting stabbed a couple times, That doesnt count." Mack informed her, may rolled her eyes lightly.

Bucky continued to Talk back and forth with May, eventually deciding that he could consider trusting these two agents at least as they Spoke of Daisy. There wasnt really anything said that he wasnt already aware of, Mack brought up her stubornness and reluctancy to train even though she actualy enjoys the fighting aspect.

Bucky agreed, noticing that about the brunette a while ago. The machine was stil being dissasembled in the background but the three of them managed a good conversation while they watched and waited for the task to be finished.

* * *

"For the third time Today" Daisy groaned, Her voice mildy irritated. Bucky shot Steve a concerned look as they stepped out of the elevatore, the three agents following, if hesitantly.

"I will not remove the Alarms" She continued, a slight laugh escaping her. "Its not even that early"

"Pease" Tony Begged, "I had to sleep on the couch last night to get away from the stupid noise."

"Oh?" Daisy asked, her tone light. Bucky and Steve slowed their pace, not yet wanting to inerrupt the conversation though they shared a smile. "And that worked?"

"I think you know it didnt, I have been betrayed by my own Ai which likes mini me better than me me"

"Oh Tony, Grow up" Daisy told him. "I can set them a little later but you have to promise to get up."

"Promise to- I dont have a choice, the noise follows me around the compound."

"Then its doing its job."

Bucky shook his head, amused, and entered the kitchen where Daisy stood at the Stove, Her computer open on a video chat with Tony.

"Coulson and Company came to see you" Bucky said when Daisy Didnt notice their precence. He had wanted to pul her into a kiss at the scene he had walked into but knew better as the agents followed them in.

Daisy had her hair in a high ponytail, small tendrils framing her face, A purple Tank top on with black Leggings. A stripe of purple ran up the sides of her leggings so that they matched her shirt. She had spun around to take notice of their guests, Turning the heat on the stove down so as to not burn the food. Bucky distracted himself by moving to the fridge and Steve offered everyone a seat.

"hey." She said. "Howd everything go?"

"Machine is no more and most of the part have been melted down, others are marked for different projects." Mack informed her.

"And Coulson ran me through the procedures Shield follows, showed the base off, I think we're good."

"Great" Daisy said, turning to stir her pan. "I sent an email with The terms for the partnership." Daisy said over her shoulder.

"Thank you, i'll have a look when i get back to my Office." Coulson Replied. "Were there anymore conncerns?"

"Just whats been listed but nothing immediate that we need to deal with now." She spun back around and pursed her lips.

"Stark" She said, gaining the mans attention as he seemed to have tuned out.

"Still here, thanks for the interuption" He said.

"Any issues you want to discuss with Coulson?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it,"

"About the Partership with Shield." Daisy said, cutting him off. He sighed.

"Yeah okay, We'd like to have an open line on Shields new inventions." Tony said. "All of them"

"Im sure we can," Coulson shot a look at may. "Come to an agreement"

"Thats a no then?"

"Mr Stark" Coulson said. "Its not that easy"

"Your the director" Tony pointed out,

"Yes i am, and i need to make risk assesments for everything that is created by Shield, Not everything should be on everyones radar."

"i agree" Stark said, Getting an odd look from Coulson. "Shield shouldn't be the only one to make a judgement call on these creations, i know more about weapons then your agents do and that puts me in a position to make a better judgement call."

"No offence," Mack said hesitantly. "But you dont really have a good track record when it comes to weaponry."

"Are we talking about the weapons my company sold or the ones i created."

"Utron" Mack said, Daisy rolled her eyes and switched the stovetop off. Tony laughed.

"Your one to talk, I wasnt the only one to make a crazy robot, at least mine was an accident."

The three agents furrowed their brown, obviously unaware that Stark knew of Aida.

"Well, Coulson can go over the agreement and get back to us." Daisy cut in. "Boys?" Daisy said, gesturing for them to follow her.

"Thanks for checking in, good seeing you." Daisy said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Coulson asked.

"The Gym, training." Daisy said, She looked over the three and rolled her eyes internally. "Did you guys wanna join?"

"Pardon?" Coullson asked, looking caught off guard.

"Come on coulson, whens the next time you'll get a chance to test your arm against a super soldiers strength." Daisy asked. She turned and left before they answered, Not bothered with wether or not they stayed.

She had exteded an Olive Branch, it was their move now.

Bucky and Steve Had ducked into the room to Change, She followed, closing the door behind her.

"So?" She asked the men. they waited to answer, istening for moveent outside. Bucky heard footsteps pass and waited for them to get further away before answering.

"They Did what they said, the parts are getting used for those transport rooms you mentioned and the tranc guns mostly." Bucky said, Slipping a fresh t-shirt on since he had been wearing a long sleeved one whilst walking the base.

"And there were no unpleasant run ins?"

"No" Bucky said with a hint of dissapointment, Daisy smirked. "I did have a pleasant conversation with Agents May and Mack." He said.

Daisy narrowed her eye.

"Oh really?" He smirked in return, challenging her. She turned to the blond. "Do you trust them?"

"Coulson showed me every floor" Steve said. "Showed me what files he has and explained new shieds ideals, It seems alright i guess."

Daisy nodded, taking a breath.

"Alright then, we can go home tomorrow then?"

"God, Yes please" bucky agreed coming to stand besides Daisy in front of the door. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head. The waited for Steve to answer.

"Yeah, We can" They grinned, Ready to leave. They had only been here two or three Days but she had had to talk to multiple people she would rather avoid as well as having to confront May and coulson. It had taken more out of her than she would care to admit and She was ready for a break, plus she was extremely bored.

"tomorrow Afternoon" Steve said, "Im going to talk to Coulson about the partnership once he has had a read over our terms." The other two sighed but agreed. Opening the door to head to the gym.

"your not going to let me hit them, are you?" Bucky asked Daisy quietly as they followed Steve down the hall towards the gym. Daisy smirked, keeping her eyes foreward.

"Im not going to stop you" Daisy replied, "But, dont do to much damage"

"not too much" he agreed.

"They arent enhanced like us" Daisy pointed out, earning an eye roll from the soldier.

Coulson, May and Mack were all in the gym stretching as they spoke to one another catching everyone up on the situation she guessed. May had stripped her jacket to reveal a black tank and Mack had done the same, Coulson removed his suit jacket to reveal a white shirt, he had rolled up his sleeves neatly. The three turned to them when they entered.

"Alright" Steve said. "How do we want to do this?" He asked, May raised a brow and Coulson scratched his neck.

"Come on, Pick a partner and we will start slow." Daisy said, a challenging tone in her voice. "May, Buck" She gestured to the both in question and they nodded Bucky gestured for the woman to follow him to one of the mats. "Mack, me or Steve." Mack laughed.

"Id rather fight him than you tremours." Stepping towards Steve after patting coulson on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Chicken." Daisy snickered.

Coulson turned to her, gesturing for her to take the lead and she did.

"Should i be worried?" Coulson asked when they took thier spots on an empty mat.

Daisy had a look around as she stretched. Bucky was already squared up with May while Steve and Mack seemed to be having a conversation first.

"well" Daisy said with a shrug. "I've been training, Have you" SHe asked, trying to put her game face on, her mask slipping into place as Coulson smiled in return.

"A little." He said, Taking a fighting Stance.

"Winner fights Cap" Daisy said, hoping the prospect would be enough for coulson to try beat her.

She leaped at him, deciding to go a little easy on him, she punched him straight in the shoulder, apparently too fast for him. Coulson stumbled and Daisy stuck again but he ducked away, hitting her in the side as he past. She dodged to the left to avoid his next strike and slipped her leg under his, tripping him onto his back. He hit the ground and rolled to the side.

Daisy took a step to the side to give him time to get back to his feet but he didnt need it as he returned the move, spinning around to kick Daisys legs from beneath her. SHe had misjudged his speed and missed the movement, tumbling to the ground with a thud and a groan. She mover to get back on he feet but Coulson was holding a hand out to her.

He pulled an apologetic face.

"Sorry, it was too tempting." Coulosn said.

Daisy took his hand allowed him to pull her to her feet, making a show of rolling her shoulders as if to stretch out an ache.

"no, i should know better than to tempt you with Captain america" Daisy said with a laugh. "Im just going to go get my drink bottle" Daisy said, gesturing for coulson to go watch Mack and Steves fight.

Mack seemed to be holding his own for the most part while May and Bucky had gone another road and were simply trading hits. Buchy wore some punching gloves as may seemed to demonstrate moves to him, she quirked a brow before leaving.

Daisy headed to the kitchen first to stir her sauce on the stovetop before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she took a sip, she held her position as she head footsteps approach.

"You okay Doll?" Buckys familiar voice asked. Daisy grabbed a few more bottles out, placing them on the bench.

"Yeah, im just excited to go home" She said, shooting him a smile. "Whats with you and May."

"She said she had a bad leg at the moment, didnt feel up to a fight." Bucky told her, picking up a few of the bottles. "she was showing me some strikes she thought could help in your training." He continued with a shrug.

"More like she didnt want you to know any of her moves in case this merger didnt work out and Shield became a threat." Daisy mumbled. Bucky smirked a little.

"Or that," He agreed. "What about you, Coulson didnt just win."

"Sure he did" Daisy said with a wink" Bucky gave her a look.

"he wants to see how he fares against captain america And i dont know how long i can go easy on him." Daisy admitted. "Plus, i have all this pent up energy" She said in a lower voice as she took a few steps closer to bucky, "I need someone who can handle it, properly" She whispered.

Daisy grabbed the remaining bottles of water and marched back down the hall, leaving Bucky to clear his throat and follow.

* * *

Natasha carried two bowls into the living room, each filled with chips, handing one to Sam and the other to CLint before retaking her seat by his side. He held the blanket away for her to take her seat before tucking it back around her legs.

"This is weird" Tony said after their second episode of friends.

"Well yeah," Wanda agreed "who would name themselves princess bananahammock" Cint chuckled.

"No, not that, although." He paused, acknowledging that it it is fact a weird name. "I mean, its to quiet." the group looked to one another, nodding solemly.

"To calm" Sam agreed.

"There's too much food left." Clint sighed, looking at the chip bowls that had hardly a dent taken from them.

"we need Daisy back." Tony said. "And the Icicles."

"Tony" Nat warned with a soft sigh.

"Hes right" Clint agreed.

"They have been gone for only three days, theye been on longer missions." nat pointed out.

Tony groaned, getting out of his hair.

"Their in enemy territory"

"WHat do you think when theyre in actual enemy territory?" Sam questioned.

"You know what i mean right?" Tony asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes Tony, i know what you mean" Nat agreed. "They cant follow a structured plan because there are to many variables" She commented.

"Exactly. At least on a real mission they know who the enemy is, now Daisys forced to walk among people she perceives as enemies due to past encounters."

"But even then" Clint mused. "SHe thinks some of them are still her friends."

"Thats my point, it seems like a lot." Tony noted. "We should just call them back"

"Its talk like that that makes us think your a softie Tony" Wanda said with an amused smile.

"Oh whatever, im going to my garage." He replied, grabbing a drin from the fridge and storming out, mumbling. "The quiet in her is unnerving really."

The rest of the group waited a few minutes after the brunette left to speak. Glancing around at one another.

"He's right."

"More often then we give him credit for" Wanda added, turning her attention back to the screen.

"DOes this mean we need to give him more credit?" Sam asked.

"Of course not" Bruce said, drawing the rooms attention. "Imagine the chaos that would follow."

"He's right, Tony Neednt know but we should call Daisy back" Clint said, looking sadly at the still filled bowls.

"We cant, she has to choose to come back, you know that." Natasha said, giving everyone a serious look.

They sighed in unison but agreed, knowing that Daisy needed to come back on her own terms. They half heartedly turned back to the tv to finish the episode they were on before dispersing to do their own thing. 

* * *

**Authors note: Well, Whats the thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: OVER 8,000 WORDS. (And LAte) sorry for the wait i was having trouble with the writing part of this story, not for lack of content, no, my keyboards space bar is cutting in and out and i kept getting frustrating and simply avoiding using it all together. TBH I think its the website that has the problem but thats whatever i guess. anyway tons of Winterquake in here to make up for the wait and ill try get something else out in the next few days. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, loveing them keep em coming.**

* * *

Mack held his own in a fight against Steve, well, for the most part. He took a few hits but was able to give back as good as he got. Obviously Steve was going easy on the other man but it was still a good fight to watch.

Coulson surprised Steve when he caught one of his hits in an open palm, twisting Steve around and going for a hit to the soldiers stomach. Fortunately, Steve recovered quickly and sent Coulson sprawling before stopping the fight to have a look at Coulons hand, which he showed off proudly. Even bringing out his holographic shield.

Bucky pulled a face but shrugged anyway, saying. "Tony has one of those, its cooler" His tone quiet enough for only Daisy, who stood by his side, to hear. She shoved him lightly in the direction of the open mats and followed his path, taking a spot a few feet across from him.

"you know you have a false arm too, right?" Daisy Chuckled, gesturing to the silver arm as he rolled his shoulders. He looked at it and smiled, glancing back at her as he took his position on the mat.

"Oh yeah, mines cooler too" He winked. Daisy wet her lips and nodded.

"True" she agreed, raising her arms.

"You good with an audience?" He asked as they stretched.

"I'm used to Clint calling out stats, i think i'll be fine" She commented, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye.

She tightened her ponytail and squared her shoulders, taking a stance Natasha had shown her before giving the soldier across from her a daring look. Daisy lunged confidently but James sidestepped the move, spinning round to hit her in the ribs as she passed. She took the hit, Stumbling foreward as her hand went to her ribs reflectively. She shook it off, turning to Face the smirking soldier.

Daisy saw the eyes of May and Mack over his shoulder and rolled her own shoulders to prepare. Bucky lunged this time and Daisy Ducked the swing aimed for her head, he anticipated her move and dropped low to swipe her legs from underneath her. Daisy had a split second to jump away, Diving into a roll that she somehow pulled off. She moved back into his space and kicked at his ribs, hitting her mark. Bucky Grabbed the leg after it made contact with his ribs, wincing only a little at the well-aimed attack and pulling her in, trapping her leg against him and smiling.

He dove foreward, Taking her with him and throwing her off her feet. Daisy hit the ground in an awkward roll and groaned and she scrambled to her feet. Bucky was watching her curiously, a daring look sparking behind his eyes. Daisy waited, letting him strike at her, he followed her train of thought and lunged, stricking out three times. Daisy avoided each hit and struck back but Bucky was too quick, he dodged and grabbed her fists as they passed, using the movement to pull her close against him, she struggled in his hold.

"Bucky, we have an audience" She reminded him in a whisper when he lingered near her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. He made a show of pulling her closer, stumbling against the escape she was trying to make.

"Ignore them Doll, You're out of focus, Its just me and you" He told her, Noticing how her eyes had continuously searched for the agents after each move.

Daisy took a breath, nodding lightly as she refocused. She pulled her weight up, her feet pushing her off the ground, she quickly pulled it foreward, throwing bucky off balance as she pulled him into a roll with her, his grip loosened enough for her to free herself from his grasp and she rolled from his grip and to her feet. Their fight felt more familiar this time as the traded hits and swings, Daisy kept her face in check as they fought, aware of the other precences in the room though she no longer sought their approval of her moves. She fought as if she were fighting Steve as her fights with Bucky generaly contained more flirting and close calls.

When she fought Steve they were able to joke but they mainly focused on the hits and movement, it was familiar yet sort of professional. Fighting with Buck was more of a dance and she didnt feel like Dancing with their current audience. They ended with Bucky on top, so to speak. He used a complicated move to nock her to the mat, crouching at her side to hold her down until she tapped out.

They wore a light sheen of sweat but earned a light round of applause from Coulson, Steve and Mack when she finally gave in. Bucky helped her to her feet And she sighed, smiling as she rubbed a soreness from her arm. May gave her a slight nod and Coulson and Mack said something about being impressed but Daisy tuned them out, her eyes following May out. She Smiled at the boys and told them she was heading for a shower, waving her goodbye. Mack followed her to the hallway.

"You okay tremours?" He asked when they were out of earshot of the others. Daisy chewed her lip but turned Back to her old friend.

"yeah, How was your fight with Steve, I mean, Captain America." Mack laughed,

"I couldnt go hand to hand with him if he wasnt going so easy on me, but it was a little envigorating." Dais nodded, knowing the feeling.

"Yeah, its pretty cool." She smiled, longingly.

"You sure your okay?" Mack asked. Daisy nodded.

"I just miss my Team" She said honestly, the words slipping out before she could stop them. "No offence," She added, feeling as if it were the wrong thing to say. Mack nodded lightly.

"When are you leaving?" Mack asked. Daisy looked up at him hesitantly.

"Tomorrow" Daisy informed him. "After Steves talked to Coulson about the merger." Mack nodded slowly.

"have you told coulson?"

"Not yet" Daisy replied, Mack nodded again and smiled lightly.

He sighed and held out his arms, she moved in for a hug and he embraced, her squeezing her tight for a minute before letting her go. He smiled again and turned to leave, returning to the gym as she headed to the bathroom to shower. She didnt shower, simply waiting for the others to leave so they could have dinner alone.

* * *

Daisy was brushing her hair, damp from her shower when the boys joined her. She had left them to clean up after dinner so that she could clean up and change, she planned to duck down to Coulsons office before bed but started feeling tired once she put on some cozy clothes.

Steve came in first, going to his bag to grab clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. He paused as he passed her, pulling her from her thoughts with a concerned look.

She didnt often examine Steves looks, she knew he was handsome and basically an ideal human specimen but she never realły examined his face in detail, at least, not after she met Bucky. As she drifted from her thoughts she couldnt help but notice how kind his eyes were, or the concern they showed as he looked down at her, his bright blue eyes distracting her momentarily. Yeah, he was classically handsome but as she looked closely she couldn't see anything but a genuinely good guy who would do anything for his friends and she counted herself lucky to be one of them.

"Are you alright Daisy," he asked when she registered his presence. A soft smile slipped onto her face as she stopped her movements, placing her hairbrush in her lap.

"Just thinking." Daisy told him. He returned her soft smile and dropped down in front of her so that she didnt have to crane her neck to look at him.

"Anything imparticular?" he asked gently, encouraging her to confide in him.

"I'm just excited to be going home, this has been, a lot." she informed him. Steve nodded.

"well," he replied, standing back up again "you're handling it great so far"

"its what I do" Daisy joked, hoping it didnt come off as too cynical. To her relief, Steve chuckled lightly in return.

"one more meeting with Coulson in the morning and we shoüld be good to go." he said, earning a relieved grin.

"Fantastic" she said, he nodded and turned for the bathroom, the shower switching on moments later, Daisy returned to brushing her hair, switching the tv on for background noise as she got ready for bed.

It was weird, she usually got a lot more done in a day, when she worked at shield, when she left and even with the avengers but she was hardly doing anything on this mission and she was completely worn out. She yawned as Bucky entered, smiling at her as she tried to cover her mouth.

"Where were you soldier," Daisy asked when he walked by, nudging him with her foot as he passed.

"packing the leftover food we bought so we can snack on the way home" he informed her.

Daisy hummed at the idea, the thought of leaving shield behind, returning to the people who really cared for, was more comforting than she would have thought possible. As Bucky rummaged through his bag for his clean clothes Daisy watched his movements. The way his muscles flexed under his shirt, his arms visible due to his tank top, the shiny metal of his left arm matching the right in size and shape, Daisy suddenly wondered if he was limited to how buff he could get or if Tony or Shuri altered his arm to suit.

She considered asking him but turned her attention upwards, admiring the way his hair looked, slightly scruffed up and long enough to tangle her fingers in, she tilted her head to the side at the thought. He turned to face her, clothes in hand and she looked over his face, his sharp jawline and pouty lips. The way his hair was just the right length to hang over his forehead slightly, in a sexy way that makes it look as though he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were on her, the crystal blue watching her intently. He held so much in his eyes and they always seemed to be changing, haunted after a nightmare where they held a stormy shade, dangerous on a mission when he jumped in to defend a teammate. They shone from time to time when the team was gathered and having a good time, the blue slightly richer.

Now they were challenging, a hint of mischief dancing in the blue orbs as he took a step forward. Bucky was her type of handsome, the kind that could give off a bad boy vibe with that cocky smile that came off as flirtatious no matter the situation. He dropped down in front of her the same way Steve had earlier, his smile a challenging one.

"Hey doll," he said, slipping into that smirk that told her he was in a good, perhaps even playful, mood.

Daisy chewed her lip unconsciously, drawing his attention to the movement. Bucky tried not to move in to soon, holding his position, though he wavered slightly, his eyes catching the movement and flicking to her lips. Daisy dropped the hairbrush onto the bed beside her, leaning forward slowly.

"Seargent," she said in greeting.

"are you all set," he asked, eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips again. "to leave, tomorrow" Daisy nodded slightly, smiling. Every reminder of their departure bringing a smile to her face.

"aha" she said softly. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his for a soft kiss.

Bucky leaned in further, his lips melting into her own softly. The kiss was gentle, sweet and reassuring as Daisy shuffled foreward to the edge of the bed, sliding her arms up and wrapping them around his neck softly to pull him closer.

To his credit, Bucky managed to hold his position, squatting in front of her, for a long time before having to move. Bucky wrapped one arm around Daisys back, intending to bring her with him as he stood but she had other ideas, pulling him down with her on the bed. Daisy leaned back so that she was laying down on the bed, her legs still hanging off the side as Bucky hovered over her, one arm around her waist as he held himself up with the other dropping down so that his forearm supported him as the kiss deepened. Daisy lost herself in the kiss, pulling Bucky with her as she lay back, comforted by his presence as he moved to hover over her, his body so close to her own that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He deepend the kiss, the arm around her waist pulling her up so that she arched off of the bed. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling, they came up for air and she hummed in approval as his lips traveled down her neck with soft kisses sucking on her pulse point, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She was lost in the feeling, her heart racing as the soldier sent shivers of pleasure through her as he sucked on her skin, the warm pull drawing a new moan from her.

She almost choked when he stopped abruptly, pulling her up and to her feet before she could even open her eyes. After a moment she finally cracked her eyes open, looking around in confusion, missing the feeling of Buckys lips on her skin. Bucky tapped his ear before tucking a strand of hair behind hers. He took a small step back and gestured to the bathroom before the door opened and Steve stepped out. Daisy blushed and dropped her head, forgetting where they were while wrapped in Buckys embrace. Said man leaned forward to drop a kiss on her lips, softer than their previous kiss, before stepping around her and grabbing his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Daisy rubbed her neck when he was gone, feeling where he had dragged his soft lips over her skin before grabbing her hairbrush off the bed once more and directing her attention to the tv. Steve grabbed his sketchbook and settled in, unaware of her and Buckys activities from moments before. He took his spot on the bed further from the Tv and began to draw, Daisy got under the Blankets and started to pull her hair into braids' snuggling down and falling asleep before Bucky even returned from the bathroom.

Daisy woke through the night feeling cold, she looked around to find Bucky asleep in the other bed and pouted, considering going back to sleep where she was before deciding to drag herself up onto the other bed and sliding under the blankets between the boys. She was immediately warmer, the boys acting like a furnace and warming the whole bed. Bucky rolled over as she snuggled under the blankets, his arm draping itself over her waist.

"we didn't want to wake you" he mumbled as he pulled her close, his voice gravelly from sleep. Daisy yawned, allowing the man to pull her close.

"no excuse Seargent" she replied tiredly as she let sleep take her once more.

When she awoke again it was to the soft snore of the man behind her, her back pressed against the length of his body as his arms held her close, wrapped around her waist. Daisy cracked her eyes open, forcing herself to wake up, turning slightly to look at James's face, soft in sleep. She watched him for a moment, a smile slipping onto her own face at the sight. His hair was scruffy but the expression on his face was so at peace that she had to hold her breath in fear of waking him, admiring the way his lips quirked the smallest bit or how his fingers twitched against her stomach, waking butterflies inside her. She absently registered how their position could be conceived as intimate but relished it, her whole body warm while she felt safe and secure.

She turned back and lay her head back on the pillow, noting how Steves chest would rise and fall evenly. He lay on his side so she could only see his back but she watched the movement as her brain woke up and began running. Daisy had no intention of leaving their floor until Steve gave them the go-ahead to pack up and she could make a b line to the quinjet but she also wanted a minute with Coulson, to explain herself or say goodbye she was yet to decide but she knew she couldnt do it with Bucky and Steve behind her, intimidating the older man.

She sighed internally before trying to gently extract herself from James embrace with the excuse of needing the bathroom when he stirred. Daisy made a point to go to the bathroom, untangling her hair from the loose braid she had started before falling asleep earlier, taking her time to ensure Bucky would have fallen back into sleep. She crept out of the room, grabbing a jacket that had been draped over the couch as she moved for the door, allowing herself a moment to look over the brunette who had rolled over in his spot. Bucky now lay on his stomach, arms wrapped around the pillows beneath his head, his face smooshed comfortably into the blue material. Daisy smiled again then exited the room and headed straight for the elevator. She set it for Coulsons floor, slipping the jacket on, not caring that it was too big for her, she wrapped herself in it.

The ride took forever and had Daisy reconsidering before the doors opened and she stepped out. Part of her wondered if there had been any changes in the set up of rooms but her feet took her where she needed to go. None of the doors were labeled but she was able to remember the hallway, scuffs on the walls playing as landmarks in her brain as she moved for the familiar door. There had been countless days where she had had to deliver files or updates to Coulsons room after the team forced him to take a break or when she was on a mission and needed to update him, even if he were just feeling sick or tired he still took his work in his room. Daisy paused in front of that door now, staring at the fammiliar scratches in the left side of the door. She took a breath, then knocked twice. It took a few moments but she finally heard movement, she wondered what time it was, it hadn't occurred to her that it too early to be up. Coulson opened the door wearing a tired expression and Daisy immediately stumbled out an apology. "Oh, sorry," she said, stepping back. "I didn't think to check the time, I'll come back."

"No" Coulson replied, catching up with her, his tired expression fading once he realized who was at his door. "No come in, it's fine" She hesitated, looking first at his open doorway and then to him.

She wore a tight smile, nodding slightly before passing him into the room. Coulson closed the door behind her, apologizing for the mess though Daisy didn't see anything astray.

"would you like a drink?" he asked, moving into the kitchen area and grabbing three glasses, she looked at him curiously and she could swear she saw his cheeks flush.

"sorry for waking you" she said, hovering in the middle of the room, she didnt know what to say now that she was here.

"dont worry about it Daisy" Coulson said, he handed her a glass of juice and gestured for her to take a seat, she did, hesitantly.

When she took the glass she couldnt help but note how odd it felt. After months with the avengers, warm drinks had become her comfort and go to in any situation, being handed a cold glass when she was feeling uneasy didnt help to relax her.

"what can i help you with" he asked and she wondered if he noticed her unease as his tone switched from fammiliar to proffessional.

"i wanted to say bye" she said, he quirked a brow, taking a seat across from her. "we will be leaving after your meeting with Steve" she informed him.

Coulson thought about this for a moment, his expression unreadable. Daisy tried to look casually as she waited for a reply.

"and you had to come down at four in the morning to say it?" he asked, knowing there was more to it.

"i mean, i would have done it later but i didnt want you to feel intimidated by the soldiers." she admitted, placing the drink on the table and pulling her jacket around her further. Coulson nodded with a slight smile, watching her.

"so yeah, thanks for having us" she said suddenly getting to her feet, her nerves kicking in and her flight response going into action.

"daisy wait" coulson said, slowing her down. "are you okay?" she turned to him, chewing her lip.

" i am" she said, he waited for her to continue. Daisy sighed.

"okay" she deadpanned, dropping her shoulder. "i wanted to talk to you about, well everything i guess and say goodbye and i wasnt sure i could do that in front of Steve and Bucky." she admitted.

"and its not because i dont trust them" she defended herself. "it because they are very protective and some of what i have to say is about things they arent all that fond of"

"such as?" coulosn replied curiously. Daisy sighed, she didnt plan on telling him what they knew but her internal debate was to slow to stop her.

"okay, Fitz, why do you keep defending him?" she asked, feeling the hurt of the knowledge that Coulson believes him innocent stab at her.

"i get that its fitz and its hard to believe but you have multiple statements confirming that it happened and how but you keep defending his actions." She rambled, wide awake and starting to fume. Coulson listened quietly, watching her when she started pacing.

"Daisy" he said, his calm tone irritating her more than it really should.

"i dont believe what he did was right, i certainly dont condone his actions, but" he said, crushing the ounce of hope that had started to build. "it wasnt all him, you have to admit, the Fitz you know wouldnt do that"

"no the Fitz I knew did do that, I was there Coulson it was him"

"it was the doctor"

"doesn't that terrify you?"

"it's not him"

"it is though, and I know, I know, our Fitz would never have done this, and you can compare his actions to my own but there is a huge difference in the matter," Daisy explained, hushing Coulson when he tried to speak.

"what I did under hives sway was mind control, someone else influencing my actions. Fitz's influence was himself, from another reality that he had a part in making, created by an android he had a part in creating, The doctor was a result of his mistakes and those mistakes where a result of his bad choices" Daisy said. "I regret everything I did under hives sway and given the chance I would have stopped myself. Fitz had plenty of opportunities to stop himself but he continued to make dumb choices, just after the world was nearly destroyed by a robot using artificial intelligence." Daisy said, trying to make Coulson see her point.

"after all these bad choices, he doesn't regret his actions, after turning on me, he doesn't regret his actions and you don't understand what that means to me Coulson." Daisy said, her voice strong. "he was the only one on the team that had never done anything to hurt me, he was the one to protect me when I got my powers and I loved him like a brother. You know how hard it was for me to trust shield and anyone involved but you were my family and taking his side hurts so much when I was the victim" She didn't like to refer to herself as a victim but realistically that's what she was in this situation and she needed Coulson to understand how she felt, why she left and stayed away. Coulson took a moment to processes, his hands threaded together, Daisy crossed her arms over her chest, feeling defensive and insecure.

"I understand how you feel," Coulson started. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened, and how it has been handled" he continued, she didn't raise her hopes just yet, expecting a but.

"i Wish it was different but, I have had to deal with the matter the best I could' what would you have me do?"

"get him help,"

"lock him up?" Coulson and asked. Daisy hesitated, Fitz wasn't a criminal.

"we've had psychiatric help, he is On regular sessions that are helping him."

"but he's still an agent, still in the field" daisy guessed. Coulson sighed and nodded, running a hand over his face.

"theres no where to send him, he functions better with us, Jemma and Mack, and as much as it pains me to say, one indiscretion doesnt make him a bad person, he is the same man we both know"

"how, the man i know wouldnt slice me open willingly let alone against my will, he'd certainly regret it if he did."

"Fitz is monitered by Jemma and Mack, they watch his projects and moods and we are doing what we can to ensure the doctor doesnt influence any of his actions."

"But youll keep him around knowing there is a chance."

"Its safer for him to be with us than on his own." Coulson replied. "I can keep him away whenever you're here but i wont send him away." He sighed deeply and Daisy looked away.

"Im sorry but he is my agent and i wont abandon him, im sorry for what happened but he is improving, i wont defend his actions, they were wrong and hurt you." Coulson said, his tone firm.

"He has suffered too much for us to give up on him now Daisy." She hated that he may be right, that fitz had suffered for them, naive and kind and Always there for anyone who needed him and yet, he was the center of her worst nightmare as well.

It all just hurt too much to think of that kind, bumbling scientist as her torturer, the amount of trust she had put in him had been shattered at that act and as much as she may have wanted to forgive him, for the sake of the man she knew, she wasnt there yet. That didnt mean she couldnt understand Coulsons reasoning. She had left and he had had to deal with the mess she ran from, he took his side and did what he could for those he could and because she was in the wind, that help went to Fitz. She felt her eyes water at the idea of Coulson forgiving someone that would torture her, he was like a father to her. She took a deep breath, swallowing her sadness.

"Fine, as long as you can keep him out of my prescence then I'll leave the matter alone." Daisy decided, realizing that no matter how many times she went over it, Coulson wouldnt budge on the matter.

"I can make sure of it" He replied with a smile. "anything else you couldnt talk about in front of your companions?" Daisy thought for a moment, trying to compose herself from the previous topic.

"i just wanted to thank you" Daisy told him, Causing him to scrunch his brow, confused and intrigued. "For everything you've done for me, bringing me into shield and trusting me" Daisy said. She had gone over her story so many times over the last few months that she had to continually revisit the good things that had happened along with the bad.

"You changed my life for the better and i really appreciate it." She continued. Coulsons expression softened. "we've been through a lot together and i wouldnt be here without you, for many reasons." She sighed, she wasnt smiling, not wanting to make light of the situation. "And, while im not sure how much i trust shield, im pretty sure i can always trust you to do whats in my best interest at least, So thank you, For everything you've ever done for me." Daisy said, her eye's watered as warmth spread in her chest, this felt like a goodbye and maybe it was.

"Daisy" Coulson said hesitantly, getting to his feet. "you dont have to thank me for anything." He informed her, coming to stand in front of her. "Why do i feel like this is a final goodbye?" He asked, voicing her thoughts. She tried to smile a little.

"Its not." She told him, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Im just closing one Chapter of my life." She continued, his frown deepened. "To Make room for a new beginning."

"what does that mean?" He asked. She sniffed, looking down at her feet before returning to his face, smiling softly.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Johnson." She said, he quirked a brow. "I'll be acting as a liaison between The Avengers and Shield." She hoped her smile was confident. It took him a moment but Coulson smiled in return and took her hand.

"Phil Coulson, Director of Shield." He said, his voice soft but confident.

"I look forward to working with you, DC" She said, shaking his hand firmly.

He nodded holding her hand a moment longer before pulling her forward into a hug. She hesitated but hugged him back, her emotions surfacing as thoughts of happier memories crossed her mind, in the earlier days. She sniffed.

"You're ruining it" she whispered thought she made no move to move.

"Sorry" He apologized, holding on a moment later. When he released her he took only a step back, holding onto her upper arms firmly.

"I'm so proud of you Daisy" He told her, a tear slipped from her eye and she smiled. "You've come such a long way from that girl in a van in some back alley." Daisy chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"I hope you aren't picking on my van" she chuckled softly in reply, Coulson laughed, shaking his head. They stood like that, a few steps away from one another, for a few moments before Daisy finally let out a sigh.

"So, Steve will be up to go over final details with you later." she said, "and then we will be out of your hair." Coulson nodded, moving into the kitchen area.

"is it to soon to ask what its like living with the avengers?" Coulson asked wanting to keep the conversation going. Daisy laughed.

"Im sure you can guess"

"Hectic?" He asked, Daisy shrugged. "What about Captain America, Bucky Barnes?" Daisy cleared her throat.

"Well," She said. "Off the record," she continued giving him a look to which he nodded in return.

"Its a lot like we were in the beginning when it was just the original team." Daisy said, "It's really good." She smiled.

"Steves old school, pretty much exactly how you'd imagine captain America to be, they kind of live their stereotypes really." Daisy told him.

It was only half a lie. They could be very stereotypical sometimes, They preferred the simpler things but then there were a lot of things you wouldn't imagine either of them doing but she wasn't going to give away all of her secrets. She kind of just wanted Coulson to continue seeing the boys as he did so the image he has of them isn't ruined. He smiled, pleased by the information. She allowed him a few tidbits of the team, Clints habit of Sooting arrows randomly in the tower, nats stict training regime, innocent things that wouldnt give away anything that could cause trouble later.

She yawned after a while, reminding herself that she hadn't had a long sleep and Coulson urged her to go back to bed, promising to see her before she left later in the day.

She returned to her floor, jacket wrapped tight around her and eyes drooping tiredly. She was relieved to find Bucky still asleep in the same position, though, he had shuffled into the center of the bed. Daisy crawled under the blankets beside him on the edge of the bed, it didn't take long for him to shuffle around, she moved closer to him in return, huddling against his chest as his arm slipped around her back snugly.

She was drifting to sleep in minutes, yawing against the soldier pulled her close.

* * *

Bucky woke first, Checking his surroundings before turning to the brunette in his Arms, he could smell bacon cooking from the kitchen and his stomach almost rumbled but he stayed put as he Stared ahead, feeling Daisy move against him, reassured by her even breaths.

He had woken around 5 to find her gone and had gotten out of bed, assuming she had gone to the kitchen for a drink or something. He grabbed a water from the fridge but didnt find Daisy, His brows had furrowed in concern, listening for a sign of movement but he heard noteing more than Steve sleeping. Back in the room he found his Jacket missing from the couch and glanced around again.

He wanted to go looking for her but felt as if he was overbearing, to his relief, the elevator opened, signaling her return, he quietly returned to his spot in bed. Glad when she joined him, laying close, he moved to pull her in and she snuggled closer, falling asleep quickly, he remained awake, curious as to where she had been but deciding to let her sleep.

Now he just enjoyed the feeling of holding her close until she began to stir, hip lip quirked when she untucked herself from his chest and met his eyes, smiling softly. His heart jumped at that and he leaned down to peck her on the lips gently. She melted into it and the kissed lazily until Steve called them in for breakfast.

"Hi" She said when he pulled back.

"Hi" He replied, "Hungry?"

She nodded and started rolling out of his space, he let her go, following her out of bed after watching her stretch. She caught him watching her and laughed, shaking her head and reaching out a hand to pull him out of bed.

"Come on you" She said, dragging him from the room. He let himself be dragged, letting her drop his hand when they reached the table and sat down for breakfast.

"What time are we leaving?" daisy asked after waking up some more, Coffee half gone.

"My meeting with coulson is in 20 minutes" Steve said, "It'll Probably go for an hour or so, so 10 ish"

"Plenty of time to get in one more round of training"

Daisy groaned, scowing slightly.

"Fine, But your teaching me something new" She decided, leaning back in her chair and bringing her cup to her lips with a challenging smile. Bucky winked her way, a smirk slipping onto his face and Steve laughed awkwardly.

"And the Captain makes his exute" Daisy chuckled when Steve downed the rest of his drink and headed back to the bedroom. Bucky watched him go with an amused shake of his head.

"I was thinking knives" Daisy continued. Bucky quirked a brow.

"pardon"

"You said you would teach me how to fight with a knife"

"When?" He laughed, taking a sip of his drink. Daisy shrugged, pretty sure he had promised her at some point.

"Please." She asked, "It'll be fun."

Bucky shook his head, amused by her eagerness. "I dont have any blunt knives with me and its not exactly a good idea to use real knives in practice." Bucky informed her, preffering to use sparring knives in training, for a beginner at least.

"Chicken" She said with a Daring look.

20 minutes later they stood face to face with a knife and protective gear on their forearms. They had gotten changed into their usual workout clothes, a tank top and leggings. Buckys shirt had the Avengers logo over the breast where as hers had purple stripes going up either side.

"So the idea is to block with the protected part of your arm. No stabbing moves today we will just play through slashes aimed at the arms and shins." Their shins were also wrapped.

He was in full teacher mode as he ran through the movements of a proper attack and Daisys thoughts drifted to him in a tie and Glasses, wondering what that would look like with the full teacher get up.

"Darl?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, "Oh yeah, Maybe this isnt a good idea."

"Really?" He asked. She had gotten worried about accidentally cutting hi now that she had the Knives in her hands. He had handed them both to her now and she swallowed hard.

"Hey, Dont worry about injuring me, i'll heal." He told her with a confident smile. She nodded and took her position. "Just watch your positioning, i dont want either of us getting accidentally stabbed."

She replicated the moves he had shown her but Bucky slipped into her defenses and managed to take both Knives from her, spinning away. They ran through the move until Daisy was able to finish with the knives still in her hands. Bucky smiled when she succeeded and they ran through it twice more to ensure it wasnt a fluke. She almost cheered when she finished for the third time, knives still in hand.

Her hair whipped her in the face when she spun to see the soldier, watching her proudly.

"I think that'll do for today, we should get packed up to go" Bucky said, holding out his hand for the knives. Daisy hesitated. "

"One more time?"

"Youve got it down pat"

"Okay how bout a one on one, with the knives?" SHe asked. "First to disarm the other wins"

"Whats the prize" He asked, considering, sure he could disarm her first. Daisy thought for a moment.

"Winner chooses a dare for the other"

"A dare?"

"Yeah, like, I dare you to Go Skinny dipping in Tonys Pool" She suggested. Bucky grinned at her, eyebrows raised. "Thats not the dare, its just a suggestion" She laughed in return, her eyes roaming the soldier.

Bucky nodded, considering the idea. "Okay, winner gets to Dare the loser to do something."

"And theres no timeframe, they can use this Dare at any point in time that they want and the other person has to do it."

"Within reason."

"Within reason" She agreed. He nodded and stepped close to her, dropping a kiss on her lips and grabbing a knife from her hand. She slipped the handle of the other between her teeth so that she could pull her hair into a ponytail.

When they were ready Bucky struck first, quickly nocking her to the ground and pinning her down. She gasped at his speed and he smirked down at her.

"Sorry Doll" He said, leaning in, "Too Tempting." Daisy threw her weight foreward, nocking him off balance so she could hover over him.

"Too right" She agreed, moving to grab his knife. He shifted, tossing her to his other side and rolling away. He wore a daring look when she got to her feet and they moved back and forth.

It was tricky because she had to be concious of where her knife was so that she didnt accidentally stab Bucky somewhere important which slowed her movements. She regretted the fight when she realised he had the upper hand but wasnt about t give up, trying the moves he had taught her in an attempt to snatch his weapon from him. Unfortunately they worked a lot less effectively when the person knew what you were doing.

The fight was decent at least, Trading a few hits and ducking most of the others she had grabbed his knife hand at one point but he just tossed the weapon to the other hand he lost track of her own movements and fumbled at one point almost dropping her own knife, she caught it and spun to attack Bucky again but he was out of reach. She sighed trying again, this time barely missing his blade when she was distracted by a beeping from another room. Bucky snatched her knife from her and she groaned in defeat. Her chest rising and falling quickly, almost out of breath from the constant movement.

"Well that was-" Bucky cut her off, Holding a chunk of Material against her upper arm, his brow furrowed. She winched at the pressure.

"Ahhh, what?"

"Sorry Doll, i shouldnt have gotten so close" He said, A frown tugging at his lips. Daisy looked down to see where his hand was, blood soaking through the material already. She frowned too, having not felt the wound until now.

"Huh," She said, dropping her hand onto his. "Hey" She said tilting her head to catch his eye. "My fault, i got distracted." She decided, assuming that her turning unexpectendy had thrown him. He shook his head and she pulled his hand from her arm gently.

He sighed.

"Buck" She said sternly, claiming his attention. She could see guilt in his eyes and her heart hurt at the thought. "Relax" She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled lightly and Pulled her in a little closer, deepening the kiss a little. Her adrennelin was still pumping and she was still nearly out of breath but she had no intention of pulling away from this as she wrapped her fists in his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

he was the one to pull back for air, smiling lightly.

"I'll get you a bandage." he said.

"Theyre on the Quinjet" Daisy said with a shrug, looking to her arm where it had started to bleed again. She shrugged, pulling her hair into a tighter ponytail and snagging the piece of Material bucky Had used to stem the bleeding minutes before. "We can wrap it on the way home"

His brow furrowed again but she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on soldier." She said, Pecking him on the lips once more and grabbing her drink bottle. She pressed against the wound as she headed to the room to grab her bag, Bucky close behind her.

"Aha, You can blame Tony for the Distraction ive missed three calls from him." Daisy told bucky when he passed her to grab his own bag. She slipped hers over her shoulder, dodging Buckys hand when he tried to take her bag from her as she hit redial on her phone to check in with the team.

She poked her tongue out at the brunette as he passed, holding his and Steves Bag over one shoulder.

"Daisy, Finally" Tony said when he answered the phone after two rings.

"Is there an actual problem or are you calling to complain about the alarm?" Daisy asked, following bucky from the room and into the kitchen where he grabbed another bag from the table containing their excess food.

"Well," Tony sighed, Daisy supressed a grin.

"Choose your answer wisely because James has a reason to be mad if this isnt important." Daisy informed the billionair.

"Oh, Did i interrupt something?" Tony replied suggestively.

"I'll let him know it was unimportant then." Daisy said, about to pull the phone from her ear when Tony Backtracked.

"Okay okay," He said, "Natasha asked me to check in on a day and time for your arrival an hour ago and i got distracted so i was just trying to get through before she did.

Daisy chuckled, "Well your in luck" Daisy said, Following Bucky into the elevatore, he nudged her in the doorway playfully and she pushed back, using her elbow to direct the elevator to the right floor.

"We are on our way out now" There was a thud on the line and Daisy quirked a brow, looking up to the man at her side curiously, he raised a brow in retuurn and she shrugged.

"Your coming home, now?" Tony asked.

"As soon as we collect Steve, yeah." Daisy said. "Bucky and i are just taking our stuff to the jet now." She informed him, counting off the floors on the way to the quinjet.

"Really?"

"Really," Daisy said hesitantly. "Tony, what did you do?" She asked, trying to figure out his confusion.

"WHat, why would you assume-" The doors opened to the hanger floor and Bucky gestured to the direction of the jet, Daisy covered the phone by pressing it against her chest, muting Tony.

"I'll head up to Find Steve, Meet us in Coulsons office?" Daisy asked. Bucky Nodded and Daisy thought he was going to lean in for a kiss but he tugged at the strap of her bag over her shoulder and she let him take it before he backed away with a soft nod.

"I'll set the flight Path and be up in less than five" He assured her She nodded to him as the doors Closed and he turned away, towards the hanger.

"if any one had done something it would be Clint, honestly that guy is-"

"TONY" Daisy said.

"fine i tried to restart Jarvis to override your Alarm commands and it may have Backfired and now-"

"Everyones alarm goes off early?" Daisy asked Knowingly.

"Yes" Tony whined, "And Its no problem for the stupid Soldiers or ex assassins cause they dont believe in sleeping in" Tony said.

"Debatable" Daisy cut in.

"But Wanda is Mean when she's Tired and i feel Bad for the kid because he looks a little dead inside now."

"Peter?" Daisy asked. "Hes a teenager they all look like that."

"funny" Tony Said. "Fix it" Daisy shook her head, amused by his tone as she walked down the fammiliar hallway towards Coulsons office, hoping he and Steve were already there.

"We will be home in a few hours, I'll fix it for everyone else but im putting yours back to normal."

Tony groaned.

"Fine, Ill give you an extra hour." Daisy said

"Great" She laughed, halfway to coulsons door.

"Hey i could turn it back so yo-"

"Daisy?" Someone said, catching her attention. She threw a look over her shoulder as she walked her smile faltering Slightly as Simmons stepped int the hallway after her, Daisy Turned to face her fully, The phone sliding to her cheek.

"Simmons, Hi." She said, unsure of what else to do, she tossed a look in the direction of Coulsons office, she was so close.

"Are you Alright?" Simmons Quiestioned, suddenly moving her way, Daisy immediately stepped back on instinct and Jemma Faltered, looking mildly offended.

"Sorry" Daisy said out of habit, Shaking her head before looking down to her arm. It wasnt bleeding anymore but the material she held against it was red with blood.

"Oh, yeah im Fine, just a scratch." Daisy informed her. Jemma hesitated, brows furrowing.

"WHat happened?" She asked, dropping her hands to her sides. Daisy watched her movement, apprehensive.

"I got ahead of myself and Fumbled in training" Daisy said, leaving it at that. Jemma nodded after a moment.

"I could take a look at it if you like?"

"No." Daisy said. "its fine, just a scratch, I can fix it on the way home."

"Home?" Jemma asked, the word having a strange sound coming from the other woman. Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, i was on my way out, Just collecting Steve." DAisy said, Taking a step backwards in that direction. A laugh sounded behind jemma and Daisy quirked a brow, hearing mumbled words.

"WHat is he, her pet now?" She hear in words that were barely above a whisper. DAisy growled internally and held herself back from confronting the woman, her familliar tone bringing the fight out in Daisy.

"I have to go." DAisy Said, Turning From the Scientist and heading for the Directors office. A voice pulled at her and she suddenly remembered her phone call.

"Sorry Tony" Daisy said, Shaking her head. "Distracted."

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"I will be, when im out of here" Daisy said, "Anyway" She continued trying to remember what she was talking about "WHat was i saying."

"Something about deleting any alarm functions at the compound."

"Ha, Nice Try" she said as she turned the handle to Coulsons office, Deciding against knocking with the agents still behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: SO Sorry for the late update, I'm having a problem with my keyboard where all the words group and the space bar doesn't work that is driving me insane so I have had to write in short bursts at a time to keep my sanity. On the upside, this is a long chapter with over 10,000 words (Including the notes) whoop whoop. ANyway hope you like it make sure to leave some feedback and thank you for being patient.**

* * *

"Daisy Please just wait a moment!" Jemma called once more, her tone firmer as she started walking up from behind Daisy. Daisy paused again, hand on the handle and phone to her ear, Tonys Voice distant.

"Just give me a moment, Yoyo Doesn't mean anything by what she said." Said woman scoffed causing daisy to grit her teeth against responding. "Please, just let me talk." Jemma insisted.

"Jemma" Daisy sighed, her shoulders tight.

"Just give me five minutes" The scientist insisted.

Daisy let her shoulders sag once more, her hand slipped from the handle and she spun around, straightening up.

"okay," She said after taking a breath and wetting her lips. "Let's talk."

"Thank you" Jemma said quickly, "I really think if you just listen and take a moment to-"

"No," Daisy said, cutting off the English woman's rambling, deciding on exactly what she wanted to discuss. Daisy took a step towards her, the movement setting her own nerves on end though she held her posture as she moved.

"I wanna talk about the gas you used on me," Daisy said. Jemmas face was blank for a moment. "The one you used to try and track me" Daisy reminded her.

"Oh" She replied. "yes well that was a simple concoction that Fitz and I put together, it was rather harmless."

"Harmless?"

"Yes, there was no risk of any bodily damage or lasting effects" Jemma confirmed her tone far to polite for Daisys liking.

"Did you test it?"

"We ran tests, yes of course"

"But did you test it on anyone human?"

"No, we designed it to only affect someone with altered DNA" Jemma said almost proudly, "We didn't want a civilian stumbling into it on accident but if they had they would be unaffected." Daisy nodded.

"so it should only affect an inhuman?"

"Precisely."

"Or someone with altered DNA"

"Yes thats right," Jemma confirmed, Nodding along to punctuate her answer. "Anyone with DNA that isnt entirely normal." Daisy pulled a face at the word 'normal'. "Human" Jemma corrected.

"So, an enhanced Super soldier or two?" Daisy asked, Jemma furrowed a brow, "They would be effected? You know soldiers just doing their job to fight against hydra."

"Pardon."

"Captain america," Daisy said. "The winter soldier, you know, genetically enhanced soldiers who have devoted their lives to hunting down bad guys like hydra, guys that dont expect to be attacked by shield weapons." Daisy continued, her voice growing as she spoke of her team mates.

"Attacked?" Jemma said in an offended gasp, "Daisy, its hardly a weapon."

"I was coughing up blood, That generally hurts which makes the gas a weapon as it inflicted pain on its target." Daisy almost spat, wanting to be clear not just because she was bothered by shield essentially tagging her with tracker but for the danger, they put her family in. Jemma pulled a confused face.

"Blood?" Jemma asked, puzzled, she shook her head. "That shouldn't-"

"No, it shouldnt, how about the nightmares?" Daisy asked, taking a confident step forward, her voice strong. "Were they part of the design or just a side effect."

"Well, nightmares are a common side effect when working with gasses-"

"So it worked in your favor, what was the plan, have the nightmares keep me out of action so you had time to track me down."

"I wouldnt put it like that." Jemma responded Daisy gave her a hard look. "But, in general, i suppose that, yes that would have helped us to find you if you were in one place for an extended period of time."

Daisy scoffed.

"well then you should count yourself lucky that Steves the forgiving type." Daisy said, standing only a few feet from the scientist. "Because if theres one thing those two dont need, its nightmares from their past, im sure you can guess why" Jemmas eyes dropped to the floor. "I'd scrap that gas if i were you."

"We were just trying to find you." Jemma argued. "We hadnt thought about the avengers stumbling into the gas and we didnt even consider either of the super soldiers getting hit with it, if we had then of course we would have let them know when we set up the gas."

"No you wouldnt" Daisy replied. "Bruce tried to contact you about the gas and you dodged his call"

"I was following protocall."

"You were hiding"

"Why, No i wasnt" Jemma said, her pitch higher than moments ago as she looks offended. "Dr Banner Said members had been effected on his team he didnt give us any further details like how many people or who, how were we to know?"

"Would it have made a difference if you knew who?"

"Yes, Fitz and i would have been able to give exact answers, i cant help if i dont have all the facts,"

"Cant or wont"

"Cant" Jemma replied sternly. "I gave Dr banner all the information i could given the information i had."

"So you didnt give him everything." Daisy said, it was jemmas time to scoff.

"Daisy, there are rules, unlike you i understand that." She said, her posture turning defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Says the person who went against my rules." daisy replied, keeping the upper hand. Jemma sighed.

"Everything i have done has been in the interest of the greater good."

"of course," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, The Gas wasnt designed to hurt you" Jemma told her. "It was meant to incapacitate you for enough time for us to send a team to retrieve you."

"And if i had been followed by a hydra agent after leaving the base?" Dasiy asked. Simmons shoulders sagged.

"what then?" Daisy questioned. "Would you take responsability for my capture?" She said, "My death?"

"We would have found you before anyone else" Jemma defended, though she stumbled over her words slightly, causing Daisy to wonder wether or not they had even considered that risk, it had only just occured to her how much danger that could have put her in, had they taken it into consideration in the slightest or was it just a variable they willingly overlooked.

"We were trying to save you from yourself." Jemma explained. "To help you."

"And i didnt want to be found, when will you learn to let go?"

"We arent going to give up on you." Jemma replied.

"Give up?" Daisy scoffed. "This isnt about giving up or you rescuing me, this is about you trying to fix Fitz mistake, and needing me to fix yours." Daisy replied, throwing a look between Her and Yoyo.

"I did what i had to do" Yoyo defended herself. Daisy shook her head.

"Elena dont" Jemma said, dropping an arm in front of the inhuman at her side.

"You jumped to conclusions and murdered a child." Daisy corrected her harshly. "You got revenge, thats what you did."

"and you've never killed anyone dangerous?" Daisy spat out a laugh at the womans attempt at justifying her actions.

"I've killed lots of people, people who did bad things, Bad people who deserved what they got, not brainwashed children"

"She wasn't brainwashed"

"Says who, you?" Daisy asked, "Like you know anything, she was caged, sheltered and taught to believe Hydras propaganda, something that wasnt true" Daisy said, her hands tightening into fists.

"What your an expert because you were hives pet?" Yoyo spat.

"She was a kid" Daisy said slowly.

"She was Hydra" Yoyo Argued.

"SHE WAS A KID!" Daisy yelled this time, followed by a heavy sigh. "I dont have time for this" she said shaking her head. "Im going home"

"Quick to find someone else to shelter you" yoyo mocked. She heard Jemma shoosh her before looking up to the two with a hard look, fighting the urge to strike the Latino woman.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daisy asked before she could stop herself. Yoyo straightened, tilting her head to look Daisy up and down.

"Everyone knows you hid behind Coulson."

"Excuse me"

"Ive heard all the stories about you" Elena continued.

"Is that so?" Daisy asked, her voice low and fists clenched at her side.

"You hide behind whoever you can, Coulson And May, Your mother, Mack, then the ghost rider. Your always under someones wing"

"Yoyo" Jemma scolded her. Yoyo continued none the less.

"Now you crawl back to your Fancy new team" Daisy struck out, hitting the other inhuman in the face with a quick strike.

"Do i look like im Crawling to you." Daisy asked, drawing herself up to stand taller.

"Do you want to be?" Yoyo Challenged her, moving to stand only a step away as she pulled herself to her full height, back straight and shoulders squared. Daisy couldnt help the little smirk that escaped her defence as she considered hitting the other woman again, showing her just how strong she was, but she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Your not worth the energy" Daisy replied with a shake of her head, she took a step back before turning around.

She found Coulsons office open, Steve, May, Mack and Coulson watching the exchange from the doorway. Daisy wet her lips and raised a brow.

"Are we done here?" She asked, slightly disappointed in the way she was leaving things at shield as she waited for their reply. Coulson and Steve shared a look before nodding.

"Great, Bucky should be on his way up so we can grab him and head out." She turned from the group and walked back the way she had come, passing the frowning Scientist and fuming inhuman silently.

.

Daisy turned the corner, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. She found Bucky leaning against the wall beside the elevators and her steps faltered slightly at the sight of him but she squared her shoulders and continued forward, pressing the button before turning to him.

"Im not going to say I could have used a rescue, but, an interruption would have been nice," Daisy informed him, arms crossing over her chest.

"I had intended to but then you punched the fast one and I kind of wanted to see how it played out," Bucky confessed. Daisy couldn't help her smile as she shook her head.

"Hitting her was like, the last thing i did" Daisy said, shaking her head at his lousy excuse.

"Sorry," He replied. "I got Distracted looking for the med kit on the jet and setting up the flight path for a quick escape." He informed her. "I guess i only caught the end of the exchange," He said, a slight questioning tone to his words.

Daisy nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Im glad one of us got to hit someone." He confirmed with a shrug. He pushed off of the wall and pulled a small cloth from his pocket gesturing for her to uncross her arms so he could check her arm which she had forgotten about.

The bleeding had stopped as she thought it would have by now, the reminder of her arm pulled her back to the phone in her hand.

"Shit, Tony?" She said, pressing it back to her ear with a guilty face. Bucky followed her into the elevator, they didnt bother waiting for Steve to follow as they were sure Coulson would see them off.

"Shit Tony." The mechanic said after a moment. "Two words that often go together, i mean it just sounds right at this point, are you okay?"

"yeah just a minor altercation with some agents, its fine, sorry abut dropping out again."

"Don't worry about it Mini me" Tony replied lightly. "You guys out yet?"

"Heading to the jet now, Ill fix your alarm as soon as i get back i promise."

"Yes, Thank you!" Tony Cheered.

"That was loud." Daisy told Bucky as she pulled the phone from her ear. He chuckled as they walked to the jet, she informed Tony of their flight path and ETA and hung up.

Steve wasnt far being, having to sign one more thing for coulson before following them to the jet, the director and crew in toe.

"nat will probably be the one to contact you next" Daisy informed them, "You know how to contact us in the mean time"

"we look foreward to working with you." Coulson said. Daisy nodded with what she hoped was an encouraging smile and Coulson Shook hands with the three of them which felt odd as she was used to slight nods or hugs. Luckily, mack wasnt letting her go without a hug which Prompted May and coulson to do the same. It was good, it felt right.

Steve did his captainly job with the goodbye and the three of them set off with one more wave. It wasnt until they were out of shields view that they were able to release a breath, their postures relaxing. They released a collective sigh, Daisy dropped her head foreward into her hands and took a calming breath and Bucky shot Daisy an encouraging smile.

"Good?"

"Good" Daisy replied with a nod and a smile, Straightening back up in her seat.

Steve turned the radio on low and they just enjoyed the flight for a while, shaking off their last few days at shield. After a while, Bucky climbed out of his seat and headed to the back of the Jet, Daisy watched him pass with a curious look, turning to Steve who shrugged in return. The blonde turned his Chair to face her and Daisy almost panicked until she remembered they had Autopilot on Considering Bucky had been the one in the pilots seat anyway given Steves history.

"So" Daisy sighed. "How much of that confrontation did you hear?" She asked. He tilted his head side to side a little.

"You yelled" Steve said, "We came out after that" he told her.

Bucky returned, handing them both a chocolate bar and kneeling down besides Daisy with a med kit. She had once again forgotten about the cut on her arm, glancing over at it while Bucky grabbed antisceptic.

"So," Steve continued, "Do we know the story behind the argument?"

"Partly." daisy said, trying to recall whether or not she had given them all the details or if she had glossed over them.

She took a breath as Bucky pressed some cold liquid into the wound, cleaning it gently. She screwed her face up at the following sting.

"Ah," She hissed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bucky asked softly.

"im sure i mentioned that two people had been in the machine," Daisy said after a moment, glancing down toward Bucky.

"And both are dead now" Steve confirmed, Daisy nodded.

"Right, well the first person to go in the machine was a girl named Ruby. She was general hale's Daughter and raised to believe Hydras ideals." Daisy explained. "She was also basically bred to be me, the destroyer of worlds i mean. She was literally born to go into that machine and she lost it when she found out her Mother wanted to use me instead. She partnered with another hydra agent and took Fitzsimmons hostage, forcing them to fix the machine so that she could prove herself worthy."

Daisy explained, Skipping over the timeframe of the event and the fact that Fitz had broken out of his cell to do this.

"May and i Arrived too late and Ruby took in about 8% of the gravitonium but it was too strong for her. She ended up begging for Fitzsimmons to take it out and used her newly acquired powers to hurt them when they claimed they couldnt." Daisy said. Steve Nodded along and Daisy turned to Bucky who was wrapping her arm in a bandage now.

"Could they?" Steve asked, curiously. Daisy shrugged, earning a look from back as he tried to still the movement.

"There were voices in her head from the people who had already been absorbed by the gravitonium and she was basically just overwhelmed by the whole deal. She accidentally killed the agent that had helped her and started to panic, the room started to shake and she tried to take it out on me but with her mothers help i _almost_ got her to calm down, the shaking slowed and she started to relax." Daisy shook her head, picturing the instant that The Shaking had stopped.

"Yoyo slit her throat thinking she had saved the world from The destroyer of worlds," Daisy said. "Truth is, she got revenge on Ruby for taking her arms and maybe, in another matter i could understand that, but, at that point in time it was just a scared kid doing what she thought was right, she wanted to be a savior."

"makes sense why you dont talk about her" Steve said. Daisy nodded before shaking her head.

"I brought her in," Daisy said. "Her and a few other inhumans, before hive came in and ruined it, i was in charge of a secret warriors unit that was supposed to help, like the avengers but more behind the scenes." Daisy smiled slightly at the idea."We made it through maybe three missions in total and now its nothing."

"Who else was on the team?" Bucky asked his voice light, trying to get her to talk and not hide like he might do when talking about the past. Daisy smiled, straightening up as bucky Stood, crossing to his seat now that her arm was adequately bandaged.

"Uh, It was yoyo" SHe said earning a no duh look from bucky, she pulled a face at him. "Me" She teased him. "a Man who could manipulate metal" The boys creased their brow in unison. "He could melt and reshape metal" The nodded in understanding. She smiled at their reaction but it faltered when she remembered the forth member of the team.

"And Lincoln." She said, her tone light though the words hung heavy, she smiled sadly. She could think about him now, it had been two, no, three years since he made his sacrifice and it hurts less to think about now, she accepted his choice, knows he wouldnt want her to dwell but still, it hurts. "He could control electrical waves." She said.

"Where are the guys now?" Steve asked, Bucky Elbowed the blond, clearly putting together the history.

"The metal guy quit after a rough mission" Daisy said. "And Lincoln Died saving the world." She said with a nod.

"Not to make light of a bad situation," Bucky said tentatively. "But if we bring you back with that frown, Natasha will hurt us." Bucky said, trying to lift her spirits, It worked, her lips quirking slightly.

"That would be amusing," Daisy said. The Boys frowned together, earning a slight laugh from daisy. "But, You two have been there for me for the last three days, and you didnt hit anyone you werent supposed to so i guess watching you get beat up by a tiny read head can wait."

"The tiny ones are the ones to watch." Steve defended himself.

"Thats true" Bucky said, his tone slightly more suggestive as he winked at daisy.

"Put some music on you loon" laughed daisy, Kicking Buckys Chair.

"Yes Ma'am" He replied with a mock tip of the hat. Steve shook his head at the two in amusement and launched into talking about his idea for the next team group excercise.

* * *

Daisy felt her nerves spike in anticipation when their jet began to land, Steve was coordinating with Natasha while Bucky had moved to collect their belongings. Daisy wrung her hands together, getting up to help James with the bags, he smiled up at her when noticing her approach and she returned a soft smile.

"How you doing doll?" Bucky asked, fond of the way she blushed whenever he called her that.

"Well," Daisy said, tightening her ponytail. "Maybe i was coming back here to ask you that question, Seargent," Daisy replied with a playful smirk. Bucky shook his head to hide the heat in his cheeks, stuffing one bag inside another to minimize their load.

"were you reallY?" he asked, a playful note in his own words. Daisy leaned forward and took one of the bags from the bench in front of him.

"No" She laughed lightly, "I just wanted to help with the bags." The jet touched down, knocking daisy off balance and into Buckys arms.

"Thanks" She said, pecking him on the cheek as she straightened, his hands lingered on her arms but Steve's voice cut through the moment and the two of the turned to the blond.

Steve took a deep breath as the ramp lowered, Snatching up his bag and taking a deep breath.

"Im really not a fan of Shield." He admitted, enjoying the fresh air of the compound. And the freedom she supposed

"And you think we are?" Bucky asked his friend. Daisy loved the way he said we, shooting daisy a 'can you believe him look, complete with an eye roll'. Daisy laughed lightly and gestured for Bucky to follow Steves steps off the jet.

Daisy had sort of expected the team to meet them o the roof and was a little disappointed by their absence. Bucky laced his hand in hers, their fingers entwining as he pulled her forward.

"Drop off bags first or head to the others."

"Nats gonna tell us to shower." Steve pointed out as they moved towards the elevator. Daisy nodded her agreeance.

"But weve only been on the plane" she pointed out none the less.

"Your right" Bucky said pushing the button for the main floor. "We shouldn't deny her the opportunity to scold us." he continued with an excited smirk. daisy wet her lips and smiled.

"A child." She muttered under her breath. Bucky shrugged happily and Steve shook his head.

They dropped their bags in the doorway and headed for the main room.

"SUPRISE!" Peter and Shuri yelled as Daisy Stepped into the room, Bucky and Steve by her side. Daisy grinned and turned to Bucky in question.

"Uh" Tony said, an amused smile on his face as he rubbed his temples. "Its not that kind of a party," He said to the two teenagers who stood in the center of the group with sparkles and wide grins on their faces.

"Then why did you give us sparklers?" Shuri questioned. Peter nodded, gesturing to Shuri with said sparklers. Tony squinted and Daisy got the feeling that he had been babysitting for a little bit too long.

"I didn't," He replied thinly.

Daisy covered her mouth to hide her laugh and was almost knocked over by Wanda.

"Woah" Daisy laughed as she regained her footing, hugging the witch back tightly.

"He is crazy" Wanda informed her, though he who was yet to be established. "the number of times i came close to just- ugh" She sighed. Daisy shifted her eyes from Bucky to Steve, both of whom had abandoned her.

"Okay" She said "Tony?" SHe guessed.

"Who else?" Wanda said. "I thought sleep deprived tony was bad but no." she sighed

"Turns out a normal schedule for Tony was a bad idea," Natasha said with a smile as she pulled daisy into a hug.

"What, why?"

"Because he wont stop." Wanda said, Daisy raised a brow.

"Hes awake when we are now so he can come to us with his ideas as they come to him, before he would get an idea and sleep on it before bringing it to us, you know so he can decide if he thinks its good or not." Natasha explained.

"Not anymore" Wanda frowned.

"We talking about mr inventor over there?" Clint asked, joining the group, Daisy nodded with a smile and Clint pulled her into a hug. " Hey cupcake"

"Birdman" She replied with a nod.

"hes come to me with more than fifteen new ideas for bows and arrows, dont get me wrong i thought most of them were fantastic but as soon as you go back to him with your thoughts his nixed the ideas." Clint complained.

"Let me get this straight, his bringing you guys ideas for new inventions and binning them before he gets your feedback," Daisy asked, making sure she was following him along.

"Exactly, it wouldnt be so bad if he actually intended to do something with the idea rather than just teasing us with them." Wanda said.

"And youre sure he isnt just doing it to mess with you?" Daisy asked, sounding like a very Tony thing to do. The three shared a look.

"Sounds like a Tony thing to do" Clint said voicing her thoughts. "But he's bringing ideas to both Bruce and Nat and i dont think hed bother bruce to mess with us."

"But he migt be ballsy enough to go after Nat" Wanda agreed."

"Okay then" Dasiy said with a nod, no idea how to fix the problem.

"Dont worry about it cupcake, welcome home." her heartwarming at the welcome.

"You guys do know i was only gone for like three days."

"Three long boring days" Clint agreed.

Daisy chuckled noticing Bucky's eyes on her across the room. He had moved with Steve to greet Peter and save tony who looked as though he may have a headache, by the way he was rubbing his temples as Shuri and Peter pestered him. Daisy smiled at the soldier right as her vision was blocked by an inquisitive red head.

Natasha stood directly in front of Daisy now, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing on her lips.

"So," She said casually. "How was your time away"

"You say it as though it were a vacation," Daisy replied. Natasha shrugged, urging her on.

"mostly boring," Daisy said, deciding to leave the important topics till tomorrow when she could get into them.

"Oh, i got Bucky to start training me with knives." She cheered.

"I was wondering what that was about" Natasha replied, shooting a look at the brunettes injured arm.

"yeah well, it was my first try."

"hold on i thought you wanted to learn archery," Clint said defensively.

"I do" Daisy agreed. "Id also likes to know how to fight with knives," she added. "I mean I've been stabbed with a knife more than ive been shot with an arrow."

"You've been shot with a narrow?"

"No, that's my point." Daisy clarified.

"You didnt run into to many problems?" Wanda asked.

"a few close calls but mostly i stayed on our floor away from everyone else." Daisy said.

"Theboysjustleftyoualoelikethat?"

"im not a child i can be left alone, but no," she sighed. "I wasnt left alone the whole time i reconnected with mack, i told you about him, and Bucky and i got some training in while steve was busy."

"So Barnes didnt get to hit anyone." Clint said, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Im sure he hit on Daisy" Wanda winked, elbowing the brunette suggestively.

"Thank you for that" Daisy said elbowing the witch back. "And no, Bucky didnt hit anyone."

The three watched her for a minute

"What?" She said feeling like she had grown a second head.

"We dont want to pry."

"Yes you do" Daisy dead panned.

"Yes we do" Clint agreed.

"You and Barnes?"

"Is that really the thing your interested in, my love life?" Said chuckled. "I thought you were interested in me as a person." She shook her head. Natasha shrugged.

"What, your cute together and we're attention starved," Clint whined.

Daisy glared at them, "Fine, I'll give you one tidbit" She decided, leaning in closer, they listened eagerly. "After dinner" SHe finished, turning from the small group to greet Tony.

Miraculously, Natasha let them eat before showering.

* * *

"I still cant belive you didnt hit anyone" Tony said to bucky who had just shuffled forward in his seat. "I mean, no one, You had to be tempted."

"You guys were the ones who said i wasnt allowed to hit anyone" Bucky told them.

"uh, when do you listen to us" Sam asked, Bucky threw him a glare and shook his head.

"Yes i refrained from hitting anyone under your orders." Bucky said looking around the group. "Why are you questioning me anyway," He asked, getting to his feet and smirking at Daisy who had been watching him. "Daisys the one who actually got a hit in."

He was out of her reach before she could react, trying to swing at his leg as he escaped.

"Bastard" She mumbled as the rest of the team turned to her expectantly.

"Wait what?"

"Who?"

"Which one?" she heard all at once. She pictured herself getting up and leaving before they stopped her but Natasha pinned her with an amused look and daisy shook her head hopelessly.

"It wasnt a hard hit." She defended.

"Tell me it as coulson" Clint said, disappointed that may had stopped him from getting a shot in when he and nat had confronted their old handler.

"It wasn't coulson" Daisy replied to Clints disappointment. "I punched Yoyo, In the face." Tony cheered at the revelation.

"Fantastic," He said. "im going to hack shield security system to have a look." He decided.

"Tony" Daisy laughed but couldnt think of a reason to stop him.

"What happened?" Sam asked being the logical person in the room and looking for a reason.

"I got into an argument with Simmons that escalated into an argument with Yoyo and she said some things i didnt agree with." Daisy decided.

"So you punched her in the face?" Clint nodded proudly.

"No, yes but she provoked me" Daisy defended.

"You dont need to reason with us doll" Bucky told her, leaning on the back of the chair. "I was ready to punch em for sneezing, you had every right." Daisy chuckled at that and Bucky handed her a hot cup and pecked her on the cheek before moving towards the kitchen.

"speaking of shield," Tony said, dropping into his chair at the table. "what did you learn about us when you were in training" he had an eager smile in his face

Daisy quirked a brow. "what do you mean?" He pulled a face.

"well, did you get a file on us or something?" Daisy thought back, as important as the Avengers were, her basic knowledge generally came from outside sources like news channels and magazines. She shrugged.

"i mean, i wasn't given a file on anyone" she said, stirring her drink casually. "I got vague stories from May about Nat and Clint but they were more like, motivational things you know, stories of their time at the academy with you" Tony had a pout on his lips.

"is anyone else disappointed?"

"i did do some research of my own" Daisy added, much to his delight as he leaned in. "im sure you can guess what shield has on you," she said To the billionaire.

"that im fantastic" he teased.

"your certainly something," Bucky said, dropping a reassuring hand onto Tony's shoulder before handing him a cup and heading back to the kitchen.

"i read over some missions but I had limited access. Everything is mostly basic information. Stats, redacted mission reports, weaknesses and stuff" she shrugged. "i didnt have all that much free time to go over everything shield has on you all. Most Avenger related things are for the real higher ups and then after hydra came out files were harder to find."

"what about me?" Wanda asked, curious as to what this organization thought of her.

"only thing i knew that shield had on you was that you were 'enhanced' everything else was from magazines." Daisy smiled in return. Thinking back, she didn't really learn anything about the team when at shield, no more than what she had learned since moving in with them.

"what about Barnes?" Clint asked

"i read a little about Bucky from Steves file but most of what I knew came from the exhibit at the Smithsonian," She said leaving out how much she had actually looked into ww2 bucky to avoid any jokes about her being a superfan or something. "Which I read about online." She was yet to see it in person.

"how about the winter soldier?" Nat asked, curious to know what shield agents thought of him. Daisy thought, having come across his file once and looking into the assassin curiously, intrigued by shields legends and myths.

"You didnt recognize him from the massive bucky Barnes mural?" Clint scoffed, probably upset that he didnt have a mural.

"No, i thought he had a familiar face but then i thought he was shield because of that. "Daisy said," He was wearing some baggy jacket over a hoodie and his hair covered most of his face."

"You remember what he was wearing?" Sam commented. Daisy blushed.

"I have a good memory when it comes to profiling" Daisyrepliedeasily.

"Oh?" Tony said smugly. "What was i wearing first time we met?" He asked.

Daisy looked down at her hands and bit her lip letting out a whispered fuck. She looked back up at the group hesitantly." A suit?" she guessed.

"Jarvis?"

"you were in jeans and your Metallica t-shirt sir" Jarvis replied, Tony wore a smug look and Daisy pursed her lips.

"So you didnt recognize him as Bucky or the winter soldier?" Steve urged her, breaking her glare off with Tony.

"Why would I, I thought he was a myth" Daisy replied honestly.

"well, you were myth-taken," Bucky said as he passed by. His casual tone making the sentence that much funnier as Daisy snorted out a laugh, her eyes following as he disappeared into the next room.

Steve tried to keep his face neutral but failed, dropping his head forward as a smile crept onto his lips' soft laughter escaping. The whole team had a similar reaction with Tony shaking his head proudly.

"am I meant to continue after that?" Daisy asked with a laugh. Tony shook his head rather uninterested once finding out shield didn't worship him. Still full from Dinner and Dessert the crew dispersed to their rooms to change before returning to continue their movie routine.

Daisy was just getting out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called, wrapping a towel around herself and drying her hair with another.

She tossed her hair back as she moved out of the bathroom, expecting Natasha or Wanda to be helping themselves to another drink. Daisy had grabbed her drink off of the bathroom bench on her way out, Taking a long sip distractedly.

"I'll just chuck something on an-" She paused her steps down the hall, tilting her head to the side.

"Your not wanda," She said calmly and casually ensuring her towel was secure.

Bucky blushed, frozen in place as he tried not to let his eyes roam. Daisy hid her chuckle. His hear was darker than usual due to its dampness and he wore a loose jacket over a tank top and what looked to be trackie pants.

"Disappointed?" Bucky asked automatically, usually, a cocky smirk and wink would follow but he was far to distracted.

"No" Daisy replied with a pleased smile. "you okay soldier?" She asked. "You look flushed" she almost purred, drawing bucky out of his frozen state and he hesitantly took a step forward.

"sorry doll," He said, clearing his throat. "Its only natural to be amazed when in the presence of an angel." he stood a step in front of her now.

"I think that's the cheesiest pick-up line I have ever heard," she said matter factly.

"Is that so? Should I leave and come back with something better?" He asked in a soft whisper as he leaned down towards her, his lips ghosting over hers.

"No" she whispered.

"But you can take a seat while I go get dressed." she said landing a soft kiss on his lips before pushing him back towards the couch, "don't fall asleep this time."

Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she turned back towards her room and she measured her steps as she walked until she reached her room and she threw a look down the hall to Find Bucky watching her. He smiled and turned away when she caught him, running a hand through his hair casually.

Daisy took a deep breath when she was in her room and slipped her clothes on quickly, checking her reflection in the mirror and messing up her hair a little bit, it was to wet to do anything with and hung in damp strands, she rolled her eyes at it and turned away wearing a black tank top, pajama pants with snowflakes on them and fuzzy socks.

Grabbing her almost empty cup she headed back out to the living room but Bucky wasn't there, instead she found him by the window where she, Nat and Wanda usually did their tai chi.

"Good to go seargent. "She mocked him, walking to the kitchen to pour her drink out. She turned to find Bucky watching her, she raised a brow at him in question and he took a few smooth steps foreward.

"Did it hurt?" He asked curiously.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"

"Your kidding right?" Daisy asked when she noticed he was trying to keep a straight face. "oh James" she laughed, he joined her.

"Sorry Doll, all my pick up lines are very old school."

"Did you ask Jarvis for that one?"

"that is exactly what i did." He smiled shyly, she took a step forward and kissed him, his hands went straight to her back supporting her and pulling her in close.

She melted into it, her hands slipping around his neck, one dragging up his neck lightly until her hand was in his hair. Bucky made a sound in the back of his throat and she smiled against his lips. Buckys back was against the war and Daisy was on her toes until he leaned down slightly to accommodate her.

"We should...go..backout...with the others.." Daisy said between kisses, sighing when his lips detatched from her lips and locked onto her neck starting right below her ear.

"right" Bucky said softly, pulling Back, he dropped one more kiss on her lips and stood back with a look Daisy didnt recognise. Her brows furrowed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked when he looked down at his shoes. He shook his head lightly and a smile hinted at her lips.

"Im pretty sure im doing this all wrong." he said, glancing back at her hesitantly.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, raising a confused brow.

"i mean, im meant to take you out first"

"Like on a date or with a bullet?" Daisy asked reflectively. Bucky was confused. "Its, a joke nevermind."

"im not exactly up to date with the times but Dates are still meant to come first right?" Bucky asked, Daisy tilted her head, turning around and grabbing her cup from the sink, running it under warm water.

"Well, not neccasaralily, Dates are nice if you have time but every relationship starts differently." She said, placing her clean cup on the sink. She turned to face him, leaning against the bench as he leaned against the wall.

"Some people wait till after a date to get close" Daisy explained. "Some start a relationship afterwards." She jumped up on to the bench her legs dangling off the edge." If were moving to fast, i mean, if you want to slow down then we can" She said wondering if she was being to foreward.

Relationships were different in the 40s she supposed there was alot more rules to do with courting, heck a guy probably didnt get a kiss till the third date and she had been all over him. Bucky drew her from her thoughts when his hand cupped her cheek, standing close to her now.

"No" he said, "i mean, no its not that i just" he smiled softly. "I dont want to mess this up." He admitted. Daisy gave him a soft smile back.

"Buck, you will not be the one to ruin this." She said firmly. He furrowed his brow and she leaned foreward to kiss him again. Soft and slow they just relaxed into the moment.

They pulled back together, resting their foreheads together until they finally met each others eyes and shared a smile.

"Daiz" he said. "Your not going to ruin anything either." he told her with a gentle confidence. She looked down but felt those butterflys again as her heart warmed, hearing him say it just made her feel better. He took her hand kissing her knuckles with a cheeky smile.

"we really should head back out." Daisy told him, though she didnt make a move to leave. He nodded in return, staring down at their interlocked hands with a fond smile before glancing back up at her.

"Your probably right." He said, leaning in slightly, letting her make the next move. She smirked and met his lips and they alternated between soft and deep kisses, her hands running through his hair as his lips move back and forth down her neck to her lips and back. His hand was on her hip lightly, almost hesitantly as the other cupper her cheek or slipped to the back of her head, tangling in the hair at the nape of her head. He tugged lightly to reveal her neck and she had moaned involantarily and he grinned against her neck, nipping at her flesh. Daisy pulled his hair in return, earning a similar response which she grinned at cockily.

They were pulled from their moment by Jarvis.

"Miss johnson, Miss romanoff has asked me to check in on you."

Daisy coughed automatically in response to the voice, looking around to find it until she realised who it was.

"Oh Jarvis." She sighed. "Jesus, right um yes we are on our way up." Daisy said trying to compose herself, Bucky smirked at her dishelved self and she pushed him, jumping off the bench. "tell Nat we will be up in a minute." She said, grabbing heading straight for the door, bucky close behind.

"Of course." Jarvis replied. Daisy slapped her cheeks in attempt to remove her flushed appearance until the elevatore doors closed and she caught her appearance.

"Fuck."

"Excuse me?" Bucky chuckled, looking down at her. He bit his lip failing to hide his smile.

Her hair was messy, her face red with multiple hickies on her neck. Daisy saw his expression and flushed further elbowing him she hit the elevator button to stop it before the doors could open, the rooms were only a floor below the team living area. She ran her hands over her face and felt something brush against her arm. Bucky had taken off his jacket and was holding it out for her to slide her arms into, she did so quickly.

"Thank you." She said, pushing onto her toes to kiss him quickly before zipping it up and pulling her hair foreward to cover the marks, petting it down so it wasnt as messy.

She let the doors opened and tried to walk out of the elevator Casually but had three sets of eyes on her.

"hey" Clint said casually.

"What are we watching?" Daisy asked, bypassing the couch on her way to the kitchen.

"Friends" He replied.

"Oh right, we decided which character we all represented while we were gone." Daisy responded "Youre Monica" Clint nodded thoughtfully.

"What about me?" Wanda asked, Daisy gestured to bucky who took over the conversation while she dissapeared into the kitchen where natasha stood. The bench beside her containing three steaming cups.

"you took your time" She noted, smirking slightly. Daisy nodded, wetting her lips.

"Yeah i Got Distracted." She said honestly, pushing down the blush that threatened to appear.

"i can see that" Natasha replied, gesturing to the remaining two cups on the bench after picking one up for herself.

Daisy quirked a brow and Natasha tapped her neck lightly causing daisy to look down to no avail since she couldnt see anything from that angle. Natasha rolled her eyes and placed her cup back on the bench, moving to stand in front of the brunette with an amused smile. She started braiding her hair loosely to hide the hickies, shaking her lightly.

"He did it" Daisy said defensively, it came out in a mutter and Daisy wanted to slap herself for it. Natasha released a light laugh and daisys blush reappeared.

"oh Mishka" Natasha said.

"Nevermind" Daisy decided.

"Dont be so embarresed by it" Nat said. "Do you know how many times ive caught someone on this team in a compromising position?" She asked, daisy raised her brow, she was mostly used to hiding her romantic activities from her time at shield. "Sam and Wanda alone are just," She shook her head, tying the end of the braid and arranging it neatly over her neck, pulling her hoodie up slightly. "We're all adults here." Daisy raised her brows comically.

"No, we are all children." Nat shrugged and daisy laughed, thanking the red head for the assistance and Grabbing the remaining cups from the bench. SHe followed Natasha to the living room, taking her seat beside Bucky and handing him a cup.

Clint set up Friends on the Tv and they all chatted until he hit play and they relaxed into their seats, Bruce and Tony Playing on their tablets as Sam and Steve played cards. Peter, shuri and Wanda Shared a couch, their attention on the Tv while Nat and Clint mumbled to each other on another couch. Daisy smiled, Lacing her hand into buckys and getting comfortable, he looked down with a smile she pretended not to notice and shifted in his seat slightly to make room.

As usual, the team drifted off one by one, the youngest of the group falling asleep first, Peter sandwiched between Wanda and Shuri. Tony and Bruce followed soon after. Daisy rubbed her eyes lightly when she felt sleep approaching, tucking her feet under herself and snuggling into Buckys side, He pulled her in close so that they were both comfortable and they drifted off.

Natasha went around Draping blankets over each of them, Steve assisting her as Clint and Sam had already fallen asleep.

"So, Nothing?" Natasha asked. Steve smiled and shook his head.

"I have told you all i know Nat." Steve responded. "I found nothing to make me believe shield is repeating the past, it all seems legit."

"And those two." She asked, he paused, glancing between the smirking red head and the couple asleep on the couch.

"Like i said, Im not sharing a room with them again." He said.

* * *

The Team was in and out for the next few Days, the majority of the group gone before Daisy woke the next day, leaving her to spend time with Peter and Shuri before she was called home. The scheduale had been so chaotic that Daisy hardly got to see any of her team once a day and two days later she had adjusted to it and slipped back into her usual rutine, training with Peter rather than Bucky or Nat.

"what the Shit Parker!?" Daisy yelled after hitting the ground hard. Peter had hit her from the Left with his webs, binding her Arms together and using his momentum to throw her off her feet.

"Sorry D," He said once he landed, attaching himself to the wall behind her. They had been at it for a good thirty minutes, the rest of their group had left ten minutes ago to get a start on lunch. They both wore their typical workout clothes, with Tank tops and pants to match. Each Supporting the avenger's Logo on the leg, everyone had originally rolled their eyes when Tony started stocking avengers merch in the gym, except for bucky of corse who wholeheartedly enjoyed sporting their merch.

Daisy tossed her hair out of her face, breaking out from the webs and reaching back to restore her ponytail, before getting to her feet. She flexed her arms, having landed hard on her back, she twisted to test her movements.

"That was good, really good actually, you just need to watch your angle," Daisy informed him, Noting that the way the webs had attatched to her arms were only strong enough to hold for a few minutes. She figured it was from the angle as Peter had had this problem before, attacking from too much of a bend and ending up with a loose hold.

"It was good for a quick fight but if you were trying to disable me then you'll have to be more careful." She explained. Peter tossed his head to the side in a sigh. He was good at following instructions, for the most part, and actually listened to constructive critisism. Unfortunatally he could be a bit tough on himself when he failed which had everyone being purposefully clear that he is improving and mistakes help you learn.

"Yeah, i think i hesitated." Peter replied, "I was gonna hold off but then you twitched and i panicked"

"Thats okay," Daisy responded, hands now on her hips as she shrugged off her ache and rolled her shoulders. "Its a good move, Ten bucks says it'll work on Tony or Maybe Steve" She scrunched her face up. It was hard to decide who it would be easier on, each or her team mates having excellent reflexes.

"Ha, if i get Mr Stark again he might revoke my team privileges." Peter joked.

This was a topic that had come up a few Times since Peter started spending more time around the base for his 'internship'. They each had a team card which was connected to one account that worked specifically for the team's needs. Pepper had set it up for Tony so that she wouldnt have to keep questioning him on the odd transactions on the company account. Such as an abnormal amount of pop tarts, Ice cream and Nurf weapons. There wasnt really a limit on how much they could spend, though, Nat and Clint probably took the most pleasure from it. Peter, however, was given more of an allowance, his card having a limit per transaction for each week.

Peter Was, of course, grateful for the card and only really used it for expenses to get too and from the base and buy food from time to time. But, when he heard that he was the only one with a limit, well, He pouted for a while.

"well we can tag team the both of them again, I havent tested these gauntlets against Tony's fancy new Nano suit" Daisy suggested, enjoying the idea. She wondered how the materials would react, whether or not she would be able to separate them with a well-placed Quake or two.

"Put it in the books" Peter responded brightly. Daisy smiled and whipped her hand up, shooting a quake his way. It hit the wall just above him, making the materials connected to it vibrate enough to cause Peters grip to slip.

He landed rather elegantly, Rolling to his feet with ease and webbing Daisys ankles. She quaked the material before he could pull her off her feet. She moved quick and aimed a punch to his chest which he ducked away from quickly, backflipping from her grasp and shooting for the roof. He was a fast kid and managed to get away from her next shot.

"Woah, what do you have against the word go?" Peter argued He argued that a lot.

"Element of surprise my dear Watson" Daisy laughed, ignoring the bead of sweat that ran down her face, avoiding her eye by a miniscule inch. It didnt work as she was suddenly on her Back. Groaning as her leg throbbed for some unknown reason.

"Sorry" Peter called. The alarm rang and Daisy cast an annoyed look at the roof.

'Mr Barnes has instructed the both of you to join the team for lunch' Jarvis said in his usual charming tune. Daisy percked up, happy to know Bucky was back.

"Thanks Jarvis" Peter replied, ever the gentleman. He moved over to help Daisy to her feet which she accepted willingly. "Sorry" He repeated with an amused smile.

"Its fine" She told him. "I'll just have to beat you tomorrow." She smirked. Peter laughed nervously in return.

"Yeah, Actually Miss Johnson,"

"Again with the-" Daisy sighed, turning to him with a raised brow. "Peter, Its Daisy," she said slowly.

"sorry Daisy" Peter Apologised, Daisy waved him off and let him continue. "Actually i have a field trip to go on with my school tomorrow, won't be back for a few days."

"Oh," Daisy pouted.

She enjoyed her matches With Peter, he was Quick and Didn't seem to hold back and she had Fun during their fight because he was a new challenge. She also enjoyed kicking his ass from time to time. After all the stories she had heard about Him she wanted to make sure he knew better than to do something incredibly stupid again, or at least, know how to handle himself if he did.

"Then i'll have to beat you twice, to make up for it." She told him, Shoving his arm lightly. He laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, oh man i cant remember," He said, confusion clouding his eyes. "Its out of town somewhere for a Debate"

They left the gym, heading back to the main house, each with a towel over their neck and cool drink bottle in hand.

"Ah, is MJ going?" Daisy asked, Peter choked on his water.

"Why do you do that?" He laughed. "Of course she is, i mean i think she is, i assume she is." He muttered. "cause she's on the team, team captain actually."

"i didnt mean to make you flustered." Daisy joked lightly, nudging the younger hero lightly.

"Yeah, well, Hows Bucky?" Peter teased in return. Dasy smirked, amused by his attempt to get her worked up.

"Bucky, you mean James, I mean, the winter soldier," She fake stumbled. "Oh he is, He is fantastic," She said, switching her tone to a more lovey-dovey one. "At cooking, cuddling, kissing..." She glanced to him at her side and saw the horrified expression he made. Daisy made a kissy face at him and he was gone with a 'nope', jogging the rest of the way to the house. She shook her head and jogged after him.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Steve asked when she jogged into the kitchen, not far from Peter who was just now pulling out a seat.

"Food Rodgers, Food is the rush." Daisy responded.

"You don't run," Clint mused. God damned spy's. "Not if you don't have to."

Daisy poked her tongue out at him and he tossed a slice of cheese at her that slapped against her arm when she moved to dodge it.

"Thats just rude" Daisy informed him seriously before throwing the cheese right back at him, he snatched it out of the air like a ninja, God damned Spies, And smiled. Daisy glared at him before turning away in search for Bucky.

"He's debreifing," Steve said, catching her look. She spun to him with a raised brow and amused grin. "He's in a mission debrief- you know what i mean. He should be down in a minute." She said, pulling a face and returning to his lunch. Daisy chuckled and took a seat.

"Anyone else back?"

"Tonys still out with Sam and Wanda but Nats up with Buck."

"Debriefing?" Daisy added with a smirk. Steve rolled his eyes and Daisy grinned triumphantly.

She sipped from her water bottle, waiting for her heart rate to slow before getting up to grab something to eat, Clint was already gone while peter dug into a rather large sandwhich. Daisy got up, heading to the kitchen as Steve tried to make conversation with Peter mid-bite.

She grabbed three plates and Made a few sandwiches, not bothered to make anything else, She topped the plates up and delivered them to the table for everyone to pick on and went back for the third plate and a drink. She had a can in her hand, about to close the fridge when someone else pushed the door closed for her, dropping a kiss on her cheek with a cheeky smile. She grinned back, happy to see him after several hours.

"You finished Debriefing." She really liked that joke. He nodded with a curious expression at her smug smile.

"Did i miss something?" He asked. Daisy shrugged and leaned up to kiss him, grabbing the last plate from the bench, which he took for her, and headed back to the table to eat.

* * *

Bucky was gone again after a quick lunch and Daisy was called upstairs to help Bruce with some inhuman files he had come across, she spent four hours running through the Inhumans she knew of and listening to Bruce explain the DNA side of things before she Explained the actual feeling of her powers and how others had described theirs to her, Bruce was actually very interested in what she had to say and didnt once mention experimentation or tests which she was happy about.

"What's on for Dinner?" Daisys Asked, coming to stand besides Clint who was examining the contents of the fridge.

"Sorry cupcake," He said, looking down at her. "Its a help yourself meal tonight." He wore a tight smile before grabbing a drink and leaving her to browse the contents on her own. She closed the fridge, following him with her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" She questioned, the team had been rather busy today, someone on the phone every few minutes it seemed.

"Ah," Clint said, leaning back against the bench and playing with his drink. "I need to head out to the farm for a few days," He told her. "Laura sent me a message, they need an extra hand."

"OH, Is Nat going with you?" She asked, raising a curious brow at the blond man across from her.

"No," He replied "At least, Not today"

"What, no you can't leave tonight" Daisy pouted. Clint didn't hear from his sister often, he generally made contact so Daisy understood it must be important for him to leave so abruptly but she didn't like it. Clint smiled in response.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone a week, two max," He told her, Daisy pouted. "Your just jealous that you aren't getting a vacation from this lot" He came over to her side, nudging her arm. She rolled her eyes at him.

"hah," she laughed, "maybe I will be glad to have You gone for a while." She joked, walking away from him.

"Ouch," He mocked.

Daisy left Clint in the kitchen, finding Steve and Tony discussing something as they stepped off the elevator.

"Either of you seen Wanda or Nat?"

"No but Seargent loverboy was looking for you" Toy said, looking up from his device to smirk at her.

"He's in the gym" Steve said helpfully, Daisy nodded her thanks to him and poked a tongue out at Tony as she took their place in the elevator.

* * *

 **Authors note: Take two: LOTS OF WINTERQUAKE. huh? huh? whats the thought on this? also sorry for any grammer/ spelling issues as i said my keyboard hates me and i really wanted to get this out after such a long wait. Review, please**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: Because i got soooo much feedback so fast for the last chapter ive tried to step up my game and upload sooner. So there's this! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter it seriously urges me to write more, hence the early chapter. I found a solution to my stuffy keyboard and have been writing about 2 thousand words whenever i can which was like, every second day in this case. This was when it stuffs up i can stop when i reach my limit. so yay. Anyway thank you all again, hope you like this chapter**

* * *

' _Hey yo im just like my country im young, scrappy and hungry_ '

Daisy furrowed her brows, turning her eyes to the roof of the elevator in search of the source of the music.

' _i am not throwing away my shot, we gotta rise up-_ '

The elevator opened and she shook her head as she walked.

"When Did tony start playing music in the elevator?" Daisy questioned as she made her way over to James in the weight room. "And who showed him Hamilton?" She laughed, of all the music to put in the elevator.

"Hamilton?" Bucky asked, sitting up and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"The musical," Daisy replied, snatching a towel off a nearby bench and tossing it to Bucky, he shook his head and she made a mental note to show him the whole show in the future. She waved him off. "It was probably Natasha or Sam" she suggested before shrugging. Bucky nodded, taking a breath and Daisy found herself glancing around the room.

"Whats up Buck?" She asked after catching his eyes on her, she watched him lick his lips hesitantly and get to his feet.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, Taking a step her way. "But i cant remember what it was now, all i can think about is kissing you" Bucky told her honestly, watching for her response. Daisy grinned, chewing her bottom lip.

"Well, whats stopping you?" She asked with a daring look. He laughed lightly.

"Im all sweaty." He said, gesturing to himself. Daisy automatically followed the gesture looking him up and down and taking in the look of his arm covered in a slight sheen, his collarbone peeking through the loose tank top. She shrugged again and he dipped forward, his lips meeting hers and a long, deep kiss that took her breath away. She was drawn into it, raising onto her toes when he pulled away just so she could have a few more seconds.

She felt flushed afterwards swallowing hard and nodding for some reason.

"Did that jog your memory?" She asked, clearing her throat to compose herself, glancing up at the man smiling down at her.

"yes actually." he nodded which reminded her that she was still nodding so she stopped herself. "I, that is, Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?" He said, the cutest expression on his face that distracted her from the question.

"I would have asked you days ago but weve been so in and out with missions."

"Yes, of course i will go to dinner with you" Daisy said smiling, he kissed her again.

"good, great uh, i asked Tony to make resorvations so seven?" he said.

"Sevens good," Daisy confirmed calculating how long it was going to take her to get ready and wondering where Natasha and Wanda were at the moment.

"Good" Bucky nodded. They stood like that for a minute just sharing looks before Bucky cleared his throat. "Youve been training?" He asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"Yes, with peter, i was testing his response times and, yeah." She replied

"Werent you doing that this morning?"

"huh, oh, right." daisy said. "I totally spaced i was up with bruce going over the index and Inhuman capabilities, i completely forgot to shower i cant believe Bruce didnt say anything"

"Did you want to go a round?" Bucky asked with a cheeky smile. "Since your already dressed for it." Daisy gave him her own smirk and Started backing towards the mats.

"Winner chooses dessert?" She suggested. Bucky nodded, following her steps.

"That sounds fair." He agreed.

They squared up as usual after daisy had a light stretch that Bucky followed and jumped into the fight, trading light blows. Bucky used some moves that may had suggested to him and Daisy had used what she had learned from Nat so far until she managed to get a good hit in, Bucky returned the hit by nocking her to the ground and pinning her beneath him, her hands at her sides. He smirked Down at her triumphantly.

"Sneaky" Daisy said with a mock glare, Squinting at him.

"That was a justified move you just need to work on your blocking post hit." Bucky informed her helpfully.

"yeah yeah i gloat to soon i know"

"We'll work on it" He assured her pecking her on the cheek, she arched her neck up to catch his lips which he happily supplied, leaning down so that her head could rest on the mat.

Buckys hand released her wrists and now supported him as Daisys hands moved to cup his face, holding him close.

"I have mentioned how gross those Mats are right?" Clint asked, ruining the moment as Daisy sighed.

Bucky dropped his head onto Daisys shoulder and she Turned her head to find the amused archer standing at the edge of the mats with a shit eating grin

"Werent you leaving?" She deadpanned. Clint hissed.

"Ouch, but yes im on my way out now." He said. "Nat asked me to find you, shes in your room now." Daisy sighed again and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Im coming." She said gesturing for bucky to move, he rolled to the side shooting an unimpressed look at Clint who snickered at her words.

"Dont let me stop-OW!" He said when the plastic bottle hit his Shoulder. "Nevermind," He said catching Daisys look he raised his hands in surrender, letting her pass before following her to the elevator.

"When did Tony add music to the elevator?" He asked once the doors were closed, she shrugged and rubbed both hands over her face, trying to return to the present. The stepped off the elevator together and she shook her head at him.

"Your lucky i like you" She said with a light laugh.

"C'mon cupcake." Clint replied, draping an arm over her shoulder. "You know you love me." He corrected. She elbowed him but let him pull her in for a hug before turning around and walking in the other direction, leaving Daisy halfway to her room. She Smiled and finished walking to her room, walking in to find Natasha laying a range of dresses on her couch.

"Hey Nat," SHe said slowly. "What're you doing?" she asked, looking over the multiple different colored dresses.

Tony informed me of your date with Barnes." Natasha said, standing back from the dresses and turning to her. "Wanda wanted to see if you needed help getting ready" she shrugged.

"Wanda?" She asked, noting the lack of said woman in the room.

"Shes on her ways he had to debrief with Steve and Tony first," Natasha informed her.

"OH,"

"We dont want to overstep,"

"No, no your not honestly i was wondering where you two were when Bucky asked an-No you are not overstepping." Daisy blurted out feeling very thankful for her presence now that she started thinking of going out again.

She could actually go out now before she was on the watch list so she had to hide and she was avoiding shield but now she had no excuse and now she was finally going out with Bucky.

"Daisy" Natasha said, pulling her from her thoughts, she looked at the redhead blankly.

"Go shower" Natasha instructed her. Daisy nodded and Natasha moved to the kitchen to make drinks.

Daisy turned the shower on and moved to the mirror to check her reflection, her skin was slightly flushed, her ponytail scruffy with a little bit of hair loose and right there on her shoulder was another hickey. When Bucky had done that she didnt know but she did know it was him and she was just now realising how sneaky he could be. She blushed, a little bit thrilled at what else he could do when being sneaky. She mentally slapped herself, undressing for a quick shower. She didnt bother to shave her legs, having done it that morning and a few days earlier she was pretty confident that she was fine. She washed her hair thouroughly and removed any scent of sweat with her vanilla and honey soap.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped another around herself before heading out to the living room where Natasha and wanda sat sipping tea and gesturing back and forth to the dresses opposite them.

"Okay i have just over an hour and i dont know where im going." Daisy informed the two who stood up at her arrival.

"Fancy but relaxed." Natasha said.

"What does that even mean?"

"Its a fancy restaraunt." Natasha said, sitting her down on the couch. "But the atmosphere is relaxed, the tables spread out with live music on one side of the room."

"Live music in a restaraunt?"

"A quiet Band, classic ambiance music." Nat said. Daisy nodded, imagining the scene in her head.

"Okay, okay cool."

"You two are already a couple Daisy." Wanda said, sitting beside her. "What are you worried about?"

"Cause this is a date, a date date, that makes it official." Daisy said, nodding to herself as she chewed her lip.

The other two women shared a look.

"If you dont count what you two have been doing as official." Wanda said. "then i have questions." Daisy looked up innocently.

"Daisy." Natasha said. "If you think you are being subtle, Steve said he does not want to share a room with the two of you again." She smirked, "Though, he wouldn't tell me why."

Daisy Blushed hard thinking where her mind went and then to where Natasha mind had gone.

"Hey, we didnt do anything past kissing" She defended. "Okay it was more like a few makeout sessions that got slightly handsy but that's it."

The other two laughed softly and Daisy grabbed a pillow and hit the both of them.

"You can talk!" Daisy said, pointing at Wanda lightly." i walked in on you and sam, kissing back at the tower." It was Wanda's turn to blush.

"What?"

"You left your door open!"

"No i- Oh my gosh." Daisy and Natasha laughed this time and Natasha nudged Daisy, gesturing to the dresses.

"Enough of that, you need to get ready." Daisy nodded and stood up but Natasha pushed her back down and handed her a cup, sitting on the table in front of her and revealing her makeup kit.

Daisy let her do her makeup as she and Wanda went back and forth until and yielded and admitted her relationship before gushing over Sam. They went through the dresses until they found one Daisy was comfortable with before trying them on, Natashas choice was a deep red dress that hung off of one shoulder and went down to her toes, a slit in the side making it easy to move in. It was actually very flattering to her figure and the color went well with her hair but she felt too overdressed so Natasha let her try another one on.

Daisy's choice was a black dress with a high collar and tight waist that had a mesh triangle down the front and a knee length skirt. It was a nice dress but once she had it on she thought it was somehow too casual and to much at the same time.

Wanda's pick was a dark blue 1940s styled swing dress that was classic with polka dots that fit her well. It was actually quite cute and made Daisy want to twirl around, it was classy enough for the restaurant but simple enough for Daisy to feel comfortable. The fact that it was a 1940s style dress made her like it even more, hoping that Bucky would like that fact.

Wanda curled her hair to match the dress style while Natasha left to find a purse that would match as well. Not that she needed a purse, Tony had made the resorvation and already put it on his account, as he did, so daisy wasnt sure she even needed to take a purse but both women insisted that it was better to be prepared. When Natasha return she loaded lipstick and Mascara into the purse before offering a gun and thigh holster, Daisy laughed.

"This is a date Nat, Not a mission." Daisy reminded her, Natasha shrugged and picked up another lipstick showing Daisy the colour before flipping it and pressing the clip on the side to demonstrate how the knife popped out. Daisys eyes went wide, not expecting that before giving Natasha a withering look.

"Really?"

"Better safe than sorry" Natasha said.

"You do realise that i can quake someone if we get in trouble." Daisy said, blowing a loose strand of her from her face, Natasha came foreward to pin the hair to the side, styling it as Wanda curled it.

"And if you get into trouble, say you get taken hostage and tied up, can you quake your way out of ropes?" She asked. Daisy grinned smugly.

"Yes i can" She said before wincing at the memory. "But it does hurt."

"What if your powers dont work?" Wanda added. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine i'll take the lipstick." She conceded. Natasha grinned triumphantly.

Wanda changed the subject by asking how the trip to shield had been pointing out that, while it wasnt really a vacation, it was time away with Bucky.

"And Steve" Daisy reminded them. "What did he say about it anyway?" She remembered Nat saying he didnt want to go anywhere with them again. Natasha laughed.

"Nothing much, he did say that he spent a lot of time with coulson and getting a look around the base and he specifically pointed out that he was trying to stay away from you guys after what he walked in on, then he stopped talking and turned red." Daisy gasped, thinking back to which instance Steve could have been talking about because the kissing in the bathroom wasnt that bad and she was pretty sure he hadnt heard anything when they got frisky on the bed but, She felt her cheeks go pink and huffed out an exaggerated sigh.

"Steves a Baby" She told the other two women. "He didnt see, or here" She whispered, "Anything too inappropriate."

"We know hes a baby, thats why its so fun to get him to talk about these situations," Wanda said with a laugh.

"Anyway" Daisy continued, "Bucky and i only had like two intimate-ish moments, okay three but the rest of the time was mostly spent avoiding people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well i did reconnect with mack which i already mentioned."

"you did, How did that happen." Natasha asked.

"We, Steve Bucky and me, were heading out for groceries and bumped into him on patrol so he joined us and we got to talking and then he hung out with bucky and Steve and they all seemed to get along quite well in the end." she went to nod happily but wanda forced her head still, reminding her of the hot curling iron.

"Thats good." Natasha encouraged her. "So he's reliable then?"

"Oh yeah, Macks good, he was one of the only people trying to help me after Fitz." Daisy said.

"Thats great Mishka, its good to know there's someone trustworthy in shied." Natasha agreed. Daisy wore a small smile, glad Natasha agreed with her.

"When are you leaving?" Daisy asked Nat after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"To meet clint?"

"Right, Undecided, Tomorrow at the earliest, he insisted I take a day."

"He wanted gossip on my date."

"And he wanted gossip on your date" Nat agreed, smiling fondly. "Speaking of, we should go" She said glancing At Wanda who was admiring her work.

"Yes, we should, Go look in the mirror and we will see you tomorrow," Wanda said, standing Daisy up and Smiling at her warmly.

"Wait where are you going?" Daisy asked lightly concerned.

"We're leaving before bucky gets here Mishka" Natasha said, dropping her hands onto the brunette's shoulder with an encouraging expression, "dont worry we will be here at seven tomorrow to get the details."

"Natasha"

"Okay nine" She decided, Wanda elbowed her playfully and pulled Wanda in for a hug.

"Have fun"

"Yes, lots of fun" Natasha said with a cheeky wink.

"Yeah you two can leave now" She said after Nat hugged her.

"Haha go look in the mirror" The two headed for the door with Daisy waving them off before turning towards the Bathroom to get a look at herself.

Her hair hung in loose curls over one shoulder pinned into a sort of ponytail. Her dress hung off her frame nicely, showing off her figure in the right places and her makeup was subtle enough for her taste with a bluish shadow on her eyes and a winged liner.

Daisy slipped on the heels Natasha left for her, they were more like ankle boots but had a small heel that made her legs look nice. She twirled in the mirror again, tucking a curl behind her ear when there was a knock on her door.

Her heart immediately sped up and she had to take a calm breath before heading to the door, catching one more look at herself before she went.

She reached the door and took another breath before opening it to reveal James Buchanan Barnes in a suit a bouquet of Roses in one hand. She grinned at the sight, caught by how handsome he looked, his hair gelled back wearing a black suit and tie which was a deep blue color.

"Wow" he whispered, his eyes roaming over her, Daisy bit the inside of her lip.

"Wow yourself." She said with a grin. He shook himself out of his trance, unaware that he had spoken out loud.

"Sorry" He said, "You look, amazing." he offered her the flowers.

"Thank you," she said, pulling them in to smell them, she gestured for him to come in so that she could find something to put them in. That's what you did when you received fowers right, you put them in a vase or something.

"I was going to get you daisys but thought that might have been a bit too cheesy," he admitted. Daisy chuckled.

"I love them Buck." She said finding a jug in one of the cupboards she filled it with a small amount of water and dropped the flowers in.

"Nice," He said with a brilliant smile, Daisy turned around a kissed him on the cheek, slipping her hand into his. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way soldier." She said, grabbing her Jacket and purse on the way out the door

"Tony Said a car will meet us downstairs" He informed her. She nodded, focusing on his hand in hers as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Someone clapped him on the shoulder as he made his way to his room, Distracted mentally planning a way to get back at Clint for interrupting him and Daisy.

"Okay pal" Tony said. "Reservations set and covered, i'll get happy to take you guys wherever you want to go"

"Tony" Steve said, taking up a position on Buckys other side. "Can you get someone who isnt Happy?"

"Someone grumpy" Tony asked, laughing to himself. Bucky shook his head and opened his door, the other men followed.

"Tony" Steve said "Sending your personal cheofer is nice and all but we both know why you choose him."

"Because i trust him and want these two rascals to be safe?" Tony question. Bucky spun around, raising a brow to the younger man. "Fine i'll get someone else."

"thank you." Steve said. He headed to the kitchen, grabbing drinks out for the three of them.

"Im going to go shower, you two can leave."

"Pish posh" Tony said."We're here to help."

"help what?" Bucky asked, Taking the drink Steve offered him.

"Help you get ready for tonight, i've had several suits made to your measurements" Tony informed him offhandedly.

"when?"

Tony shrugged moving over to the couch where, sure enough, sat a pile of suits in different shades of blue and black.

"We can go if you like Buck" Steve told him. "We just thought you'd want someone to talk you through the atmosphere" Bucky looked them over and relented, nodding slightly and running a hand over his face.

"Oh, yeah okay"

"Cool, you shower we'll pick a suit," Tony said, effectively waving him off.

Bucky shook his head on his way to the bathroom.

He felt slightly flushed after his moment with Daisy, he had been so lost in that moment that he hadnt thought to keep an eye on his surroundings, he hadnt even head Clint until he spoke, breaking the spell that he was under. It wasnt exactly embarrassing just frustrating, it seemed every time they had a moment someone else was there to stop it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he switched the shower on, having a quick shower before heading out to the living room where he assumed Tony and steve were, however, when he went to leave the room he found a suit hung on the door for him with a sticky note one it saying 'put this one on' he tossed the note but obeyed.

The suit was black with an off white shirt underneath, he put the pants and shirt on, nice cut from what he could tell and was rather comfortable. He presented himself to the other men for approval, Tony urged him to do a spin which he did halfheartedly before getting a nod from the engineer.

"good, put this on," he said, Handing bucky a deep blue tie. "Nats orders" Bucky did, listening as Tony described the restaurant and surrounding area after Steve mentioned after dinner activities. Bucky had given him a look but Steve had quickly continued by describing what he had in mind such as a movie or arcade.

Tony then handed him some hair products which he looked over curiously. He used to gel his hair back in the day but he hardly touched it these days. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the products from him, gesturing for him to sit on the couch so that he could fix his hair. He wasn't even sure why he was letting him do it but Bucky sat down and Steve took over suggesting things to do, apparently there was an arcade close by to where the restaurant was that Tony had offered to buy out at a moment's Notice if they wanted to go and Bucky decided to think about it.

"Perfect" Tony said.

"Sir," said Jarvis catching all their attention. "the flowers you ordered have been delivered."

"Ohh" Tony whistled, Steve elbowed him.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Steve said." I'll go get them."He clapped Bucky on the shoulder encouragingly and left.

Once Steve was gone Bucky turned to Tony curiously.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Pardon."

"Why are you helping me so much with this?" He asked. Tony shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Because i don't want you to scare my mini-me away," Tony said, fixing Buckys tie. Bucky gave him a hard look. "And you seemed like you needed help okay,"

"thank you tony." .

"Anyway, Dont you kids stay out too late you hear?" he said, heading for the door. Bucky smiled to himself as Tony made his exit, heading to the bathroom to have a look at himself. Tony could be nice but that didnt stop Bucky from making sure he hadn't given him a mohawk or something. to his relief he hadn't. He actually looked a little classy and it brought him back to the last time he went on a date. He kind of wished he had looked this good back then with the nicer suit and properly styled hair but oh well.

Back in the living room he found the bouquet of flowers he had ordered on his coffee table with another post-it note.

 _'Have fun, Call if you need anything.'_

Bucky smiled, plucking the note from the flowers and dropping it on the Table he grabbed his wallet and moved to grab a gun from his draw but hesitated, shaking his head to clear his thoughts his hands hovering over the gun. He reached foreward and grabbed a set of knives instead. He strapped one to each wrist and then into a holster on his calf, ensuring the fabric covered each. he straightened and moved for the door. 'Just in case' he told himself, closing the door behind him.

Daisys room was steps from his own so he didnt have far to go, taking a breath and mustering up his confidence he knocked on her door, waiting with Bated breath for her to answer. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he waited, his heart thumping in his ears as he stared at the floor, looking up only when he heard the click of the door handle as the lock slid out of place and the heavy wooden block swung open to reveal a sight he would never forget.

'Wow' was all he could think as he took her in. She wore short blue boots with a deep blue dress that cut off at her knees. It was gorgeous and reminded him of the old days with the style, the polka dots added a cute note and he took in the look of the smile on her face, her hair in curls hanging over one shoulder, framing one side of her face as the other side was bare, leaving her neck completely exposed.

"Wow yourself," She said drawing him from his thoughts, he faltered at her words, did he say that out loud? Bucky felt his cheeks flush and tried to compose himself.

"Sorry," he apologized, shaking his head. "You look, Amazing" he continued before basically flinging the flowers at her. Daisy smelled them with a smile, thanking him before gesturing him to follow as she moved to the kitchen. He tried not to watch her move but he could hardly take his eyes off of her, Saying something about Daisys as his brain chose his words for him, She laughed and he took it as a good sign, watching as she dug around her cupboards before pulling out a jug and filling it with water. Bucky couldn't help but smile as she plopped the bouquet inside proudly.

"Nice," he said earning another smile from Daisy, she turned around a kissed him on the cheek, slipping her hand into his. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way soldier." She said and Bucky tilted his head and moved towards the door, Daisy following behind, grabbing her Jacket and purse on the way out the door.

"Tony Said a car will meet us downstairs" He informed her, repeating what he had been told She nodded, focusing on his hand in hers as they walked down the hall.

* * *

He Opened the door for her when they reached the car and her butterflies fluttered because it was so gentlemanly and she couldnt remember the last time someone had done that for her. In a good situation, she had had shield agents open doors for her when she was brought in after going rogue as well as when she was first brought in with a bag over her head, she almost laughed at the thought it was so long ago.

Bucky went to the opposite door and climbed in and the driver hesitated before taking off, Daisy nearly leaned forward to give him the address but as she was about to move he started driving and Daisy was able to glance at the man by her side, his hand slipping Back into hers once they were seated and strapped in.

She smiled at him feeling as though her cheeks were flushed.

"so," Bucky said after a few moments, squeezing her hand slightly before speaking, "Apparently theres an arcade near the restaurant, if you wanted to do something after dinner." He suggested with a soft, nervous smile. Daisy grinned at the idea, nodding.

"Arcade sounds good" she agreed, "im sure i can teach you how to play the good games." he chuckled,

"Im sure you could beat me at all those games."

"Oh 100%" She agreed happily. "But i beat everyone, i'll go easy on you" She added with a wink.

"dont do that," He said, "I like a challenge." he winked in return, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, both of them smiling softly to one another.

"Well, i just hope Tony didnt understate this restaurant." Daisy said, "Last time i went to a fancy restaurant had to have been when i was on a mission." Daisy babbled. Bucky nodded.

"Your lucky Tony hasnt tried to rope you into a publicity dohickey," Bucky said. " He usually sets up a dinner every few months for a public appearance for 'the Avengers"

"Really?" Daisy questioned. "i thought he hated those things"

"He does" Bucky nodded solemnly. "That's why he drags us into it."

"Right, nothing like suffering as a team."

"that's literally what he puts on the invites," Bucky laughed.

She shook her head at the ridiculousness and laughed lightly knowing that it was such a Tony thing to do.

Soon enough they were at the restaurant, pulling up outside and having the door opened for her, a valet helped her out of the car and handed her to Bucky bowing slightly before Directing them inside. Daisy thanked him as they passed, catching sight of the car they arrived in driving away.

They were seated straight away by a bubbly woman with long blonde hair, she took them through a busy dining room till they reached a table at the back that was more secluded, most of the tables in this area were a good distance apart allowing privacy. Bucky pulled her chair out for her and she took her seat, the woman asked their drink orders and disappeared with a smile after handing them each a menu.

They Both thanked the woman before sharing a look, Both of them slightly surprised by their surroundings. It's not a typical fancy restaurant, this place is kind of comfortable and has a rather low key mood. They looked around at the red curtain walls, mahogany Tables and low lights. There was enough light to see everything clearly but it was dimmer, adding to the relaxed mood of the place. Daisy smiled, impressed with Tony's choice in restaurants, it Made sense he could get jumpy around to many people, Maybe he took Pepper here, maybe this was an exclusive place.

Bucky seemed pleaded with the choice too and picked up his menu browsing the selection as Daisy continued, though, his eyes drifted back to her face as she glanced around the room, catching sight of the chandeliers and getting a sparkle in her eye as she looked at the intricate glass figures that decorated it.

She felt his eyes on her and turned Back to him with an innocent smile, "What?" She asked. Bucky shook his head.

"You're beautiful," Bucky told her, Daisy grinned, blushing slightly, She doesn't know how to respond because it is just one of those things. Does she say thank you? you too? She turned to her menu to give herself a moment to think.

"You know James," She said her eyes flicking up to his. "You're not so bad yourself."

He smiles in return and turns to his menu. The Blonde woman returns with a bottle of wine and takes their orders and their menu and they're left alone again with a glass of wine each.

"So," Daisy said, leaning back in her chair confidently. 'Why the glove?" She asked Having noticed the one black glove he was wearing on the way into the restaurant. He looked down at his hand, turning it over.

"People tend to get edgy when they see it, I figured it was best to keep it covered." He told her. Daisy bobbed her head in understanding.

"That's fair, sort of." She said scrunching her nose. Bucky shrugged and she had the thought that this isn't the subject to talk about on a date when she started comparing hiding his arm to hiding her powers, at least hers were internal, Bucky had to literally hide a part of himself.

"It's no big deal really," Bucky said leaning forward in his chair, "Did you talk to Nat about adding knife fighting to your training?"

"no," Daisy said glad for the change, "I mentioned training with you but forgot about adding it to training." She gave herself a mental slap on the wrist. "I'll try to tell her before she leaves tomorrow." Bucky furrowed his brows.

"Leaving?"

"Oh yeah, Clint left earlier and Nats heading out Tommor or the Next Day, some trouble with his sister, nothing major though," Daisy informed him.

"hmmm," was all he said in return, his brows drawn in close. Daisy watched him think, admiring the thoughtful look he had in his eyes, the way it made him look wise somehow when his hair was slicked back the way it was, she wore a small smile, her lips curling at the sight.

"So" he said slowly, "im a bit out of practice but well, what does one usually talk about on a date because i dont think ive ever discussed knife fighting with a dame at dinner before," Bucky said, a hint of a Brooklyn accent slipping through when he said dame. Daisy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking.

"It depends on the people i guess, we talk about our interests," She said, leaning her forearms onto the table so that they were sitting closer. Bucky nodded thoughtfully.

"So were on track then." He guessed, Daisy grinned.

"i'd say so, did you have another topic in mind?" She questioned and he actually let out an amused huff, shaking his head as his eyes dipped down.

"Actually no," He said, "i mean, Dates are generally grounds to get to know someone but weve spent so much time together that, i feel like i already know you" he had this look of awe in his eye and they both just stared for a minute, soaking the moment in.

Finally, Daisy broke the eye contact, sipping from her glass. "well, she said, there's always more to learn." She teased with a mischievous wiggle of her brows. Buckys own brows rose, intrigued.

"Like?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as if to draw the words out of her, she giggled and shook her head.

"Your not gonna tell me your secrets?" She asked.

"Ladies first Doll." He winked, Daisy chewed her lip, staring at her glass before placing it on the table.

"Okay, have i told you about my worst first date?" He quirked a brow.

"This isnt it is it?" He asked in return, wearing a puppy dog look, hoping for a good answer. Daisy laughed and he joined softly.

"Oh god no, This guy, wel we worked together for a while when i was in the rising tide." She explained, saying the last words a little quieter, not from shame but in case anyone knew the name since it wasnt strictly legal. "He asked me out and he was cute so i agreed, He took me to a hot dog stand for dinner," She told him. Bucky looked slightly shocked.

"I mean that wouldn't be horrible if the stand was somewhere nice but the neighborhood was just terrible, there were stacks of garbage like three doors down so i did not eat anything."

"Wow" Bucky said. "thats- "

"oh no-" Daisy said with a grin, "it gets worse."

Bucky was almost slack-jawed.

"THis guy took me to a fair, had me pay for our entry and several games then ran into his ex-girlfriend and i watched as they got back together, Infront of me." SHetoldBuckywholookedshockedanddisgusted."I know, the worst."

"I have no words." Bucky said, Daisy laughed, "Well, I have some, what's his name and address?"

"No no, none of that," Daisy scolded him gently " he wore my milkshake home that night and he's miserable already I've checked," Daisy said, knowing that the guy had been married and divorced twice already. Bucky was apprehensive but raised his hands in surrender. "now, Your turn, ANy date disasters for the Dashing Seargent Barnes?" Daisy asked with an exaggerated wink.

Bucky laughed, shaking his head slightly as he thought about the question. "Dashing hey?"

"And you know it" She told him, earning a somewhat shy smile from the soldier.

"well, There was this one girl" Bucky said, Daisy was immediately intrigued. "It was a bit of a blind Date situation set up By my mom and her friend," Bucky said, cheeks slightly red. Daisy pulled a face, imagining Bucky being forced on a date by his mother, she couldnt help the smile that took over her face.

"awww" DAisy cooed. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it was," he let out a soft laugh. "it was a bit of a mess because the girl was already being courted by another guy but she couldn't tell her mother, i only knew this because she brought him with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was a nice dame, not my cup of tea but she made him wait outside until she told me about him and begged me to keep it to myself. Im a gentleman so of course i promised her this." Bucky paused to laugh, "here's the kicker," He said, taking a second to collect himself. "She went out to get the guy, and in walks Steve, hand in hand with the girl, he stops dead in his tracks and we both kind of just stand there for two minutes, trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"Wait wait, Steve, as in Steve?"

"The one and only"

"I was under the impression that his only girlfriend was Peggy Carter" Daisy said, brows furrowed as she ran through her knowledge of steve. Bucky chuckled.

"I mean, he was about 14"

"Wait how old was the girl?"

"15"

"Are you telling me your worst date was when you were a teenager and it was only bad because your bestie was already dating her."

"Well, Yes." Bucky said, unable to stop from smiling, one hand on his forehead.

Daisy squinted, staring at him with slight jealousy. At that point the waiter arrived with their meals, placing them down onto the table with a pleasant smile. It looked delicious, Bucky had a large steak with roasted vegetables and rich gravy while Daisy went with a juicy chicken kiev with roasted vegetables. They inhaled the luscious smell before digging in, sharing smiles and trying not to laugh when the other paused to savor the flavor, a look of bliss on their faces.

"I was expecting something more dramatic." Daisy said, cutting into a roast potato and popping it into her mouth as Bucky turned to look up at her with a mumbled 'hmmm?"

"I was expecting something along the lines of," SHe racked her brain for a scenario. "You took a girl dancing and she kept stepping on your feet but she was hot so you let it slide but at the end of the night her boyfriend catches you and you get into a fight or something." Bucky shook his head, laughing.

"You think id take a girl out if i knew she was involved with someone else?" He asked with mock hurt. Daisy shrugged with an amused grin.

"I don't know, maybe you didnt know."

"Okay then you thought id stay with someone for their looks." he pointed out.

"ah-" Daisy said, calling for her own defensive tone. "Everyone gets into at least one relationship for the looks" she said matter o' factly.

"Everyone?"

"You havent?" She asked Daisy squinted again the faked a gasp. "Im the looker!" She said in a loud whisper. Bucky chuckled.

"Well you are a looker," he said with a wink Daisy mocked modesty and waved him off, giggling as she stabbed another piece of chicken.

"That good?" Bucky asked her after she sighed in delight, her eyes widened and she nodded seriously, her hair tickling her neck at the movement, she stabbed another piece and offered it to him, reaching forward so that he could taste the chicken. He savored it for a minute and nodded.

"That is good."

"I know, these must be royal chickens or something with how juicy they are." SHe said offhandedly, Bucky wore a curious look when she looked back at him.

"Royal chickens?"

"Yeah," She said. "Because they're fattened up" He chuckled.

"Your a strange bird" He mocked, popping steak into his mouth with a grin.

"Okay, of all the nicknames you've given me, Thats the worst." She informed him, poking her tongue out for effect. "If your gonna call anyone a strange bird itd have to be Clint, or Sam. she decided, filing it away for later.

"Sorry Kothek," he said affectionately in return. He offered her a piece of steak with she took, biting it off the end of his fork slowly to mess with him. She watched him swallow and smirked.

"Mmmm" she added when she focussed back to the steak in her mouth. "Thats delicious." Bucky grinned at her smile he watched her savour it before speaking again.

"how did you learn that computer stuff you do?" he asked, wishing he had taken another minute to think of the right words.

"Hacking you mean?" Daisy asked with a bright smile. Bucky nodded. "Self-taught mostly, i took a few classes after i dropped out of school"

"How do you self teach something like that?"

"Well it helps that im just brilliant" Daisy said with a mock hair flip, tossing her head over her shoulder for an extra flare. Bucky chuckled.

"Cant deny that" Bucky agreed happily.

"what the fuck," Daisy said suddenly, her voice almost a whisper under her breath. Bucky furrowed his brow and Daisy turned back to him with an unhappy expression. He looked over her shoulder to what she had seen and his shoulders dropped, He shared an almost defeated look with Daisy before her face hardened.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Daisy groaned at the sight of him. She shot Bucky an appologetic look and pushed out of her seat, marching over To the Fammiliar person as calmly as she could.

"Please tell me you are here off book," Daisy said when they were close enough to hear. Mack looked sorry to be here.

"Sorry," He said, "We've got a problem." his posture loose and a hint of sweat on hs temple.

"Define we," Daisy said, an edge to her words. Mack led her Back the way he came and she threw a look over her shoulder to where Bucky sat before following.

"Shield, Yoyo and I were trying to bring a threat in but they caught us off guard and made a run for it, weve got a tracker on them but we underestimated them."

"Then call in backup" Daisy said, he sighed.

"Thats why im here."

"mack,"

"I contacted coulson first, they're too far off to help and the agents we had on standby are down," Daisy sighed, not liking the sound of this. "Fitzsimmons said you were in the area-"

"Wai-" She said holding up a hand, "How do they know where we are?" Disgust in her voice, her lip curling.

"well," Mack said with a guilty look. "One of the perps headed this way so, they were scanning the area for them and found you."

"Oh you gotta be-" She clenched her fists, stopping herself. "How" she repeated incredulously.

"No, no I am on a date and im going back to it." She decided, turning to go back to her table, Mack grabbed her arm lightly and she knew she wouldnt be finishing her date.

"Daisy you know i wouldn't ask if i didn't need the help," Mack said. Daisy grit her teeth. "One of the guys escaped with a weapon- its not active but if he meets up with the buyer before we get there-"

"Yeah yeah, bad things." Daisy muttered, grinding her teeth. "Jesus, Fine, Fine just give me a minute" She turned back to the dining room and nearly Crashed into bucky who stood in her path, he wore a soft look.

Daisy's shoulders dropped and Bucky held up both her coat and purse for her to take, She smiled back thankfully and Looked back over her shoulder to where Mack waited.

"Fill us in." She said tiredly. Bucky held her Jacket for her to slip on and Grabbed her hand as Mack led them out.

"Sorry buck" She whispered, "Its-"

"I heard," he said with a slight shrug. "we can reschedule,"

"No, no we will deal with this problem and get right back to it." Daisy informed him confidently earning a soft sile from the soldier.

"Mack led them outside and into a shield Van where he took the driver's seat while they went over the files, Mack giving them the cliff notes as he drove.

* * *

 **Daisys date dress- www. pinterest .com. au/pin/631629916463905291/**

 **Authors Note:: Thoughts? let me know what you think.**

 **On another note regarding the mcu and this story. No spoilers if you havent seen any yet... Would you like to see me incorporate infinity war, endgame and the new season of shield? Im not up to date on shield but i have a general idea of whats happening.**

 **So i had originally planned on incorporating infinity war with my own spin but im not sure about endgame. If i were to go the infinity war rout (and how much would that suck with how close Winterquake is getting) i wouldnt make it exactly like the movie and the same goes for endgame so itd be the same basic idea with a better story ;). Chances of following shields story is probably out the window.**

 **Anyway, review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note: Re-upload of chapter 32. to anyone who read the first version f this chapter, sorry. I've decided to make some changes to this chapter, something seemed to be just thrown in thereupon further examinations. Im not saying that this isn't a direction i want to go but if i do bring it up again id like for it to be more natural and believable so disregard the first version of this, please. I had written this chapter so quickly that i got over excited and uploaded it before analyzing it properly.**

* * *

Daisy wore her purse over her shoulder, shivering slightly as she walked down the abandoned street trying to look inconspicuous. She turned to walk down an ally, wishing she hadn't left her coat in the van. The only notable sound was coming from her heels on the concrete, each step echoing the further she went down the dark alley. She shook her head looking down at her phone, walking towards the blinking blue dot. In front of her was a black van, she approached it hesitantly, clutching her purse straps in her hand. She checked it out quietly but found nothing, she dropped her shoulders and did a spin, looking for something to tell her which way to go before putting her phone to her ear.

"Im lost" she said in a half whisper.

"Theres movement in the building to your right." Mack said into the coms. Daisy Glanced to both sides, looking for a sign above a door or on a wall, there was only graffiti.

"You said take the second right" Daisy continued, keeping up appearances as she sighed into the phone.

"Barnes is heading in through the front, I can take the roof and yoyo will follow just give the word an-"

"No, You said east street," Dasiy said when she heard footsteps followed quickly by a door opening.

"Were heading in" Mack replied quickly.

"No no ill just call a cab-" Daisy said, pretending to head out.

"Hey you," A man called, Daisy paused. "What are you doing here."

"Im sorry im meeting a friend" Daisy said trying to sound intimidated as she pretended to be a damsel in distress.

"woah woah, Whats the rush?" The man said, his voice trying to sound smooth but it was heavy, think like that of a heavy drinker.

"Im late i have to-" he grabbed her arm shaking her roughly. Daisy felt her curls start to come loose and growled internally.

"i know why your here." He said dragging her back towards the door he had exited through, she swallowed thickly and went to scream, he pressed a gun to her side. "ah, ah, ah", he said in warning, letting her go but holding the gun on her instead. "Move, shield scum." He said, walking forward and shoving Daisy to force her to move.

The man Directed her down a long hallway down into a basement, they passed three other men on the way, each giving her a harsh look but not moving from their post, each of them armed lightly. He pushed her foreward again, urging her to move faster.

"woah, woah," she mocked him, "whats the rush?" rolling her eyes at his insistence. He snickered before grabbing her arm tightly, he swung her to the side so that she crashed into the wall, she grit her teeth at the sudden pain upon contact. The Man snarled before twisting her arm into her back, pulling it painfully upwards, she bit back her groan.

"Dont get bitchy with me or you'll taste a bullet." He threatened, his breath reeking in her face, she cringed, arm still pressing painfully into that odd position, she bit back her retort, what does Tasting a bullet even mean, stupid.

He used his grip on her arm to guide her forward, Pulling her back into their previous path down the hall before showing her roughly forward. Daisy caught herself before she hit the ground and resisted the urge to turn and punch the man. They Stopped in front of a plain Brown door with a blurry glass window, typical for an office building, guards pulled the door open and she was shoved through. She looked around the room with deep green walls and rows of filing cabinets, each one being quickly cleared out by several men and women in black shirts and jeans. To her left were three people, two men and a woman gesturing to the files in the taller man's hands, the woman shooed them off when she noticed Daisys presence.

"Do you work for me?" She asked, pointing at Daisy in question "You look fammiliar." She continued. Daisy was Struck by her appearance to distracted to reply. Luckily the man spoke for her.

"Shes shield Boss", she wore the same attire as everyone else in the room, apart from the suit guy beside her, Dasiy didn't remember seeing her in the files mack had given them and cursed him.

"Shield, hmm"The woman said, squinting at Dasiy curiously. "Why did you bring her down here, Kill her," she said flippantly, waving her hand and turning back to her files.

"You said to take intruders in alive, with shield on our tail." The man reminded her.

"Joel," The woman said, flipping a page."If i told you to take her alive then what would make you think id want them in here?" , the woman noticed without looking up from her page and nodded. "so what are you going to do."

"Ill take her out back and-"

"Did you even check for a weapon?"

"Uh, no"

"Then how do you know she shield,"

"she was snooping around outside-"

"This is new york, everyone snoops, god" She groaned, "Get out" She ordered him, he nodded and Grabbed Daisys arm pulling her back, Daisy bit back a grimace, her arm tender from being twisted already.

"Leave the girl," The woman said, shooing him out, he hesitated but soon the door was closing behind Daisy and she was left to wait as the woman in front of her took her time to go over the page in her hand.

"Your quiet," The woman said, Daisy looked over her appearance, Long blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders, a black hoodie sitting over her black shirt and jeans looking like everyone else in the room. Daisy was caught between grinding her teeth and growling.

After another minute the blonde looked up, "I know you." She said with a suspicious look, leaning in close. Her words almost shocked Dasiy into saying something but a glance around the room told her there were too many eyes on her to say something stupid.

"I have one of those faces," Daisy replied, a hint of a smirk playing at her lips. The woman hummed, Watching her, she crossed her arms over her chest and Daisy got a look at the papers in her hand, she tried not to gasp at what she saw but she could tell she had made a mistake when the blonde tutted at her.

"Come on sestra," She said making Daisy meet her eye, "You're better than that."

"Am i though?" Daisy asked her. "So you're in charge here?" She asked, looking around freely. The blonde shrugged.

"Then you organized the transfer," Daisy asked, The blonde Smirked, her eyes quickly going to the tall man she had been speaking with earlier. Daisy caught the motion and nodded lightly. "just so you know" Daisy continued, mentally counting the people in the room as she spoke." When im done here im going to kill my hadler." She informed her, the blonde smiled, nodding before turning around. She started to speak to the woman nearest her.

"Take this woman o-" Daisy jumped forward, Shoving her over a desk before jumping towards the taller man.

Everything moved quickly as she disarmed three men on her way to him, ducking blows as she moved. The Blonde Moved towards the Back of the room Quicky as Daisy approached the leader, he was blocked by two people in suits that pulled their guns quickly, Daisy ducked, coming at them quickly and avoiding a bullet The blonde Grabbed a package and Disappeared out a door in the back. Daisy sighed and stuck at the second person in a suit, slamming her fist into his jaw before landing a blow to his ribs. Behind her a gun went off, she ducked instinctively as saw the impact of the bullet in the wall inches from where she had been standing. The guards from the hall had heard the commotion and were filing into the room in a rush.

Daisy pulled one man in front of her as a shield and dug in her purse before throwing said man forward into a staggering fall. He blocked a few gunmen from her and she was able to make it those last few steps towards the taller man who had been trying to get away. Several other people trying to escape had blocked his path, telling Daisy that they weren't all on his payroll. She leaped at him, punching him in the stomach so that he would crumple before grabbing her arm and twisting it as the suit guy had done to her earlier. She popped the lid of her lipstick and pressed the hidden blade into his side instantly. He froze up, holding up a hand to stop his men from shooting. Daisy watched them all for a moment then dragged the man backward. More gunshots could be heard outside the back door, growing louder as she approached it and Daisy guessed bucky was close.

She backed out the door, throwing the man behind her to close and lock it after them. He stumbled, stumbling into a wall and falling to the ground.

"Your one of those, dont do your own dirty work kind, huh?" She asked. His breathing was coming in short breaths and Daisy wondered how often he actually went out into the field. "Where is the meetup happening?" Daisy asked him as she checked the hall for threats. He snickered and Daisy sighed.

"I'm not telling you anything," He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine you can tell someone else" she decided, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward, He staggered into her side and she hissed, throwing him back and grabbing her side. A sharp pain pierced through her and her hand came back warm and red. She cursed as she gripped the wound for a moment, biting down on the pain. The man chuckled, smiling with his teeth as he raised the bloody shard of glass to his throat.

"Hail Hydra" he hissed, moving to stab the glass into his neck. Daisy was quick to quake it out of his hand, quaking him into a wall and knocking the wind out of him. She stepped forward and landed a strike to his face rendering him unconscious.

"Hail hydra" Daisy muttered under her breath with distaste. "whatever."

Checking the wound at her side Daisy activated her comms. "I need an extraction at my location," She said. "The head honchos down"

"What happened?" Mack questioned.

"Hes a lifer," Daisy groaned."Tried to cut his own throat so i knocked him out but i cant get him out myself."

"Theres a team on the way to you." He said, his words followed by a gust of wind, Daisy turned to find the man gone. "He's out, Yoyo grabbed him," Mack confirmed.

"I figured as much" Daisy said, moving foreward down the hall, the gunshots had slowed close to her slightly but continued above her. "Wheres Barnes?"

"He got held up on the third floor just before you gave the signal." Daisy pressed forward, heading for the stairs she had entered on, people ran the halls but none stopped to pick a fight so Daisy raced on. Her side burned as she ran but started to go numb once she reached the second floor, the steps distracting her from the pain.

"Oh and thank for the heads up on the informant" Daisy growled taking two steps at a time.

"Sorry i didn't know she'd be here"

"Bull,"

"I'm serious" Mack said. Daisy wanted to believe him but shook her head.

"How long has she been back?" Daisy asked instead.

"A while, after everything that happened we were able to pull some strings"

Daisy reached the third-floor entrance and slowed down, multiple gunshots coming from the other side of the door.

"To be continued," Daisy said quietly to mack before turning off her coms and listening to the movement in the next room. Counting foot steps she burst in through the door, tackling the person closest and taking them to the ground with a hard hit. With a groan and a twist she spun to deliver a final blow but paused with an appologetic look.

"Shit, sorry" Daisy said as Bucky righted himself. "its the suit" Daisy added.

"no that was great" Bucky said, "Distracting but i think you saved me from a bullet," He said gesturing to the wall behind them sporting multiple bullet wounds.

"huh then my timing is perfect," Daisy said, moving into a crouched position. "As always." She added with a wink. Bucky shook his head with a smile, reloading and handing her a gun which she took gratefully. Bucky looked to the side to check where their attackers were before turning back.

"How'd it go?" He asked, watching in the reflection of a window as the men formed a line and started to move slowly towards them.

"The informant took the weapon and yoyo escorted the head out," Daisy said Bucky nodded, turning from the window and looking her over. His eyes immediately narrowed in on the wound at her side, the white spots of her dress now stained red.

"Its nothing," Daisy said, hoping he couldn't see the entry wound. The glass had gone through a solid blue patch which had now turned a sickly color but it was a clean cut from what she could see, the rip in her dress was hardly noticeable. "Not mine" Daisy lied, wiping her hand over the blood patch, forgetting that her hand was already stained red. Bucky gave her a disapproving look before shooting to his feet. Daisy followed but Bucky had already shot three guys before she could shoot one. Once they were all down Bucky grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stairwell. Daisy allowed him to guided her as he moved to her side crouching down to examine the wound.

"I liked this dress," Daisy said. Bucky smiled softly, pulling a small torch from his pocket, pressing a hand onto her hip to hold her steady as he examined the damages. She watched him, his touch a comfort.

"Im sure we can fix it." Bucky said after having a good look. "I'll have a better look when we're out of here but it doesn't look to bad." He assured her, standing up properly and giving her hand a squeeze

"Wait," Daisy said, squinting."Why didnt you try to shoot me?" She asked, "When i tackled you."

"Oh" He said, blushing a little bit. "i knew it was you, i uh, heard you coming." Daisy frowned, questioning herself.

"I was being quiet." She argued, following him down the steps.

"You were" He said. "But i could hear your heartbeat." he said quietly as he turned a corner, gun in front of him.

"That could have been anyone's heartbeat though."

"its different" Bucky told her simply before tackling the agent into a wall, Daisy took the second man, kicking him in the chest and punching him in the jaw,

"How?" Daisy questioned, turning BAck to Bucky with a raised brow.

"Its, Fammiliar." Bucky just shook his head, stepping over unconscious agents as he smiled at her, amused by her giddy smile.

"Who elses hearbeat is fammiliar to you?" daisy asked, Bucky spun around and planted a kiss on her smiling lips, pulling back quickly and cupping her face in his hands.

"Can we have this conversation when there arent guns pointed at us?" .

"Sounds like a fair request."

"Great, Exit should be down here." He said,Taking the last steps onto the ground floor. they had just exited the stairwell when Mack spoke into their comms.

"brace yourself you've got hostiles coming at you from both sides." They slowed their steps, straightening.

"Wheres backup?" Daisy asked. "Were nearly out of ammo " She told him as she watched Bucky count his rounds, looking into her own clip to count hers, she had six shots in the pack.

"theyre three minutes out but youll have company in one." Mack said, she could hear typing in the background. Daisy rolled her shoulders and handed her gun over to bucky who gave her a look as if she were crazy.

"Im gonna have to quake them" daisy said simply, shaking her arms out.

"Without your gauntlets?" Bucky said, a hint of worry in his eyes. Daisy smiled up at him confidently.

"It'll be fine" she assured him. He didnt look reassured but was quick to take up his position as the doors burst open. Daisy turned her attention to her door, Guns aiming at her as she raised her arms and aimed a quaked their way. The men were thrown from their feet and into the walls either side of them, Daisy spun around, ducking in front of Bucky and throwing her hand out in front of her, knocking the second group off their feet. They crashed in the walls much like the first lot had and to Daisys delight, she didnt injure her arms doing it, she grinned but was suddenly pushed to the side roughly, Daisy through her hand out on instinct, Blasting the man in the suit from earlier, joel, backwards into the stairwell.

Daisy turned spun around, checking for more assailants before directing her attention to Bucky who had pushed her aside.

"Damnit I missed" He growled as he righted himself. Daisy helped him.

"1 Daisy" She said, counting her hit. He smiled but winced and it was Daisys turn to look him over. she saw no signs of wounds and he was quick to return to a smile, looking around and moving towards their exit before Daisy could examine him further. Daisy watched him walk, looking for something to explain his wince before following him. The exit was clear and they made it out of the building, they made their way out of the alley and Bucky pulled her close, apologizing before draping his arm over her wound to over the blood.

It was dark out at this point but if they passed under a street lamp then the red on white was more noticeable. They passed another couple two blocks down who gave them a warm smile which They returned. Daisy and bucky walked two more blocks before they were alerted to trouble, gun shots went off close by and they shared a look before picking up their speed. The Sound had come from their designated rendezvous point which meant there was trouble.

Bracing themselves as they approached they entered the building and straight into a fight. Daisy moved to assist the Blond while Bucky moved to help Mack, the Container holding the weapon was sitting in the corner of the room, looking as if it had been thrown.

"Down" Daisy yelled when the man fighting The blonde got the upper hand, pulling a knife on her. Daisy quaked the man off of her but he was quick to get to his feet. Daisy ran at him throwing punches at him and landing a few hits before he kicked her in the side, causing her to double over in pain at the feeling of the wound in her side opening further. There was a crash as two men tumbled down the stairs. Followed by a fammiliar man.

"I told ya you wouldnt like it" He told them as he took the steps down two at a time, getting to them before they can regain their footing.

The blonde woman was back on her feet and fighting the same man again as Daisy caught her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Daisy said, Taking his hand when he offered it, the wound at her side seemed to have opened more as fresh blood wet her hand as she held it in place.

"I go where she goes" he replied simply, "Speaking of, excuse me" He said, jogging over to the bottom of the staircase and picking up a baton before tossing it to the blonde.

"Catch" He called, She did, spinning it in her hand before striking the man with it, she turned it again and electrocuted him.

"Where'd mack go?" Dasiy asked, searching the area.

"Upstairs" The man said, "woah woah woah, just hold on a second." The brit continued. Daisy sighed, listening to the commotion upstairs, there hadnt been anymore gunshots.

"Yes?"

"Dont i get a hug or something."

"Hunter" Daisy said. "We're kind of in the middle of something" She pointed out, he shrugged.

"Arent we always?"

"Hunter" The blonde Said with a warning tone.

"Come on Bob" He replied, "I expected at least a glad your not in hiding anymore or something" Taking a few steps over to hug the brit.

"Im glad your not in hiding any more, Bobbie" Daisy said, Said woman coming to stand beside her after retrieving the weapon from across the room. She leaned down to hug Daisy.

"You grew your hair out" Bobby noted when she let go. "Its cute."

At that moment there was a scuffle at the top of the stairwell, Suddenly two men were tumbling down the steps, crashing at the bottom, a puff of blue and the second man went limp, the landing being a very hard one.

Hunter gestured a hand at the man.

"thats an Avenger," he said in mild awe.

"Thats my avenger" Daisy corrected him as she made her way over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, helping him to his feet, He winced at the movement.

"You okay?"

"Ive been better" Bucky told her, brushing himself off.

"Mack?" Bobbie asked.

"Upstairs, tieing a few guys up" Bucky said, Bobbie nodded and headed up, Hunter stayed in place.

"Hey mate," He said, "Need a hand?" Bucky waved him off, his arm over daisies shoulder.

"Im good, just winded."

"And bleeding" Daisy gasped, twisting around to see for herself, on his side, under his jacket he had a small red patch on his shirt she glared at him. He huffed a laugh.

"Oh you can talk Doll." He said with a smirk. She continued to glare, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Okay" Hunter said, Confused, crossing the room to move towards the stairs and disappearing up them.

Daisy and bucky Moved to the side, leaning on the back of a couch for a breather.

"How are your arms?" bucky asked, Taking them in his hands carefully.

"No pain," she said, flexing them. "Told you itd be fine." he nodded, glancing up the stairs.

"When did you get that?" She asked, gesturing to his side. "when you pushed me out of the way?"

"I was returning the favor"

"I didnt take a bullet" Daisy argued.

"neither did i." Bucky replied, lifting his shirt jacket to show her the small hole in his shirt, a small tear in the fabric.

"You however, might need stitches now?" Bucky said, removing her hand from her side to have a look at her wound, there was a bit more blood on her now.

"Oh yeah i think it tore when that dick kicked me." She said, wincing when she released the pressure. He pulled a face.

"Transports on its way so these guys will be out soon, Yoyo is on her way back to base with the head" Mack said as he made his way downstairs, straightening and positioning herself to hide her injury behind buckys loose jacket. He gave her a look but she shook her head.

"Howd it go on your part?" Mack asked, "Im sorry about springing Bobbie on you i didnt know she would be traveling with this group."

"i was deep undercover" Bobby said. "I didnt have a chance to get word out that i was coming, i didnt even know till last minute so-"

"Its fine, you got the weapon and the head, what about the meet?" Daisy asked, she moved to cross her arms over her chest but remembered the blood and stopped herself, repositioning her stance instead.

"Ive still got contacts inside but he mustve gotten spooked" Daisy nodded.

"So, are you going back under?"

"No" Mack answered. "too dangerous, You two can work from the outside." He told the couple.

"Thats fair" Hunter agreed. "I was getting sick of their uniforms anyway" he laughed.

"Great, so you wont need my help anymore." Daisy said, looking between the three who hesitated.

"no, we should be able to handle the rest from here"

"we can at least give you a ride home" She said, "Wheres the jet?"

"out the back, I'll give the agents upstairs their orders and meet you out there." Mack said, turning towards the stairs.

Daisy and Bucky Followed the pair out, pausing so that Bucky could slip his jacket off and over her shoulder. She wrapped it around herself gratefully and Bucky draped his arm over her shoulder warmly. They took their seats on the jet passing bobbie in the cargo hold, she handed Daisy a wad of cloth knowingly and Daisy thanked her, sitting down before pressing it to her side. Bobbie followed with some tape, crouching down to help daisy make a temporary hold. She pulled the material away from the wound, wincing lightly at the look of it.

"glass?" She asked, pressing the material against it and taping it in place. Daisy nodded, gritting her teeth as Bobbie stuck it down tightly. "nasty, few stitches and youll be good to go" Bobby assured her.

"Thanks, ill get it stitched up when we get home." Daisy said, Pulling her Buckys jacket around her nce more. Bucky ahd moved to the front of the jet when Bobbie brought the tape over, giving Hunter the coordinates of the compound.

"so" Bobbie said when Daisy didnt say anything else. "You and The winter soldier?" Daisy glanced up at her then, removing her hand from her side as a smirk crept onto her lips.

"James, and Yes he and i are Dating" Daisy confirmed, "Or we would be if we stopped getting interrupted." She added bitterly. Bobbie laughed lightly, straightening and crossing her arms over her chest casually.

"well," She said, "Hes hotter in person, wich is saying something since the pictures ive seen are all pretty hot." She commented, Glancing towards the front of the jet. Daisy bit her lip to hide her muffled laugh.

"He also has super enhanced hearing" Daisy informed her, trying to lean back in her seat. Her hair was mostly loose now, the urls draping down her back. Bobbie pouted at the information but shrugged, turning back to Daisy.

"I was wondering what the outfit was about, cute but not really suitable for a mission"

"yeah well i hadnt planned on this turn of events" Daisy replied, her sour attitude returning. "Speaking of, when did you and hunter-"

"A few months ago." Bobbie said, shifting her feet. "we cut a deal but were only back with shield for a short time before going undercover."

"I was keeping an eye on shield and there was nothing-"

"Exactly" Bobbie said. "Our files were clear so we had the perfect background to be able to slip into hydra." Daisy nodded in understanding.

"You managed to reconnect with everyone when you got back?" She asked, Bobbie nodded slowly, Her eyes searching daisy.

"we heard a thing or two" Hunter said, dropping onto a seat near daisy, it jostle the whole row and she winced at the movement. "everyone was pretty tight-lipped about your departure though."

"Great" Daisy mumbled. Mildly curious as to how much they had been told. Bobbie sensed her tension and stepped towards Bucky.

"Bobbie Morse" She said in greeting, holding out her hand. "That idiot there is my husband Hunter, ignore him."

"Husband?" Daisy asked, suddenly interested.

"We had a lot of free time." Bobbie replied simply.

"Well congratulations," Daisy said with a warm smile. Bobbie smiled in return and turned Back to Bucky who took her hand.

"James Barnes." He told her. Daisy looked between the two and spoke up.

"We worked together a few years ago, they were part of the team." She said, Bucky raised a brow.

"Were?" He asked, knowing full well they weren't currently on the team but wanting them to talk.

"A scuffle i Russia turned into a shit show and we had to cut all ties with shield." Hunter said casually.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, very emotional, what i wanna know is why miss, Shield is my home, left" Hunter said, turning to the brunette who glared at him. Mack walked up the ramp at that point, Giving Daisy a moment to think before answering. "i did try to tell you it wasnt a home but you disagreed, im curious as to how that happened." he continued, oblivious to the tension around him.

"Shut him up" Bobbie told him, gesturing to hunter before heading to the controls with a sigh.

"Whats he done now?' Mack asked, looking between the group. Hunter held his hands up innocently.

"I just asked a question," He said defensively.

"Im not going over this again, ask someone else." Daisy told him, getting up and following Bobbie to the front, dropping into the co pilots seat with a slight hiss. Bobby was quick to speak.

"you were Mia last i checked." She said. "How long have you been back with shield?" Daisy took note at how casually she was asking her question after scolding Hunter.

"Im not, I just lend a hand here and there, i guess" Daisy said, Bobby didnt reply so Daisy sighed. "A week" She added, looking out the window at the dark sky in front of them. "I helped to make a deal between SHield and the Avengers so you can expect to see more of us in the future."

"A deal," Bobbie repeated back to her, considering. "A partnership?"

"I guess" Daisy agreed, not in the mood to go over everything again. She was glad to See Bobbie and Hunter, she was, but seeing them now confirmed two things to her. Coulson and crew were keeping the truth from the rest of the team and there really was no way out of shield. She turned these thoughts over in her head until bobbie spoke up again.

"I figured your departure wasnt on good terms with by how taboo it was back at the base" Bobbie said, glancing at Daisy with a soft look. "even hunter couldnt annoy anyone into talking," Daisy smirked, knowing how annoying hunter could be.

"talk to Coulson when you get back" Daisy told her, "we've cleared the air but i really dont want to go over it again, its a long story."

"Im sorry Daisy" Bobbie said, turning to her fully. "I know how much shield meant to you, whatever happened," She shook her head sadly, "im sorry."

"Thanks" Daisy said with a small smile. "Its good to have you back." Bobbie laughed lightly, turning back to the controls.

"Its good to be back, i was never really a fan of vacationing," Bobbie told her, "I've never missed field work so much" Daisy chuckled.

Daisy pulled a curl over her shoulder, playing with it as Bobbie spoke, describing where she and hunter had lived after turning to a mundane life. Explaining how bored they were and how hunter had almost joined a gang just for some excitement. They had gotten married after only a month out of pure boredom using the honeymoon as an excuse to do something daring.

"So I've been recovering from that hell while you were shacking up with an avenger?" Bobbie teased. Daisy hit her lightly on the sie, dropping the curl.

"Actually ive shacked up with all of the Avengers." She replied with a wink, knowing that bobbie would enjoy the idea.

"Promiscuous," Bobbie said back. Daisy laughed but corrected her.

"I've been living with them for a few months now," Daisy said, "they're good people" She added fondly.

"Theyre superheroes, theys better be good people"

"You know what i mean,"

"I dont know, ive met Stark and he seemed a little big headed," Bobbie told her with a laugh. Daisy through a glare her way but bit her tongue, that was the image Tony gave off when he was in public, or in the presence of someone he didnt like. She brushed it off. Bobbie must of sensed her mood because she added. "But one meeting doesnt tell you everything,"

"No, it doesnt."

"Sorry sestra" Bobbie, "Just saying," Daisy sighed.

"I know, dont worry about it" Daisy said, getting up from her seat at the recognition of the fammiliar sight in front of them. "Id invite you in but Tony isnt a huge shield fan and he's probably the only one home right now" Daisy said to the team as she moved towards the ramp. The jet started to lower on the roof and Bucky got up from his spot beside Mack, Shaking both mens hands before following Daisy. The Jet landed and The thee agents followed Daisy and Bucky to the exit.

"I should probably get a report from the both of you" Mack said. Dasiy rolled her eyes before turning to him, Nodding.

"We can type it up and send it to you" Daisy told him. Mack nodded.

"Im sorry again for interrupting your, er"

"Date?" Daisy finished. "Thanks" Mack frowned and Daisy stepped foreward to give him a reassuring hug. Saying bye to Hunter and Bobbie in the Same way. Bucky shook their hands with a goodbye and turned the ramp, Mack caught Daisys arm before she could follow.

"Really, Thanks for the assist. " He said, Daisy nodded and turned away, taking Buckys hand when it was offered to her and following inside without looking back.

"How you doing?" He asked once they were inside. DAisy pursed her lips, considering whether or not to point out the joey reference or not before looking down at her side.

"This is stinging a bit right now." She told him. He glanced down at the site of the wound with a quick nod.

"Right, okay." He pulled her forward. "Lets go get you seen too" He said, pulling her towards the medical wing. "Jarvis is bruce home?"

"Im afraid not, he and the rest of the team went out for dinner." Jarvis said.

"Without us, Pfft rude," Daisy replied Bucky shot her an amused smile.

"Alright then, ive got a kit in my room,"

"I can sew it up myself you know." Daisy pointed out. Bucky paused, pursing his lips, he didnt say anything, simply leading her downstairs and through the fammiliar hall until they reached his room. He led her inside, Sitting her on the couch as he gathered supplies, handing her a drink while she waited.

"Im just going to find my kit and get some warm water, did you want to uh take your dress off or..." Daisy's face was blank for three seconds before she came to her senses.

"Oh, yes, right un Bathroom?" She asked. Bucky led her to the bathroom, leaving her alone as he resumed his search.

Daisy closed the door behind herself and moved further into the bathroom, it looked almost identical to her own which was no real surprise, the surprise she got was from her reflection which was surprisingly not a total mess. he hair had almost come completely loose apart from a handful of curled pinned in place still. She pulled the pins out, running her hands through the loose curls now that they were free and had a look at herself, stripping off buckys coat to reveal a decent sized brown patch on her dress, she scrunched her nose up at it, annoyed by the tear in the material.

She twisted around in an attempt to undo her dress but after trying for a few minutes she had the realization that it was a two person job and Cursed her friends for doing that, probably, On purpose. With a sigh she crept towards the door, having removed her shoes while sitting on the couch, her steps where quiet as she patted towards the door, cracking it open slightly and clearing her throat.

"Uh, Bucky?" She said hesitantly. His head popped out of the kitchen with a curious look. Daisy smiled. "can you get the zip for me?" SHe asked, gesturing to the back of the dress. Bucky smiled, placing whatever he had been holding down and walking over to assist her. She watched him approach Staring up at him when he stopped in front of her with an amused smirk. He bit his lip, leaning down slowly, Drawing Daisy's attention to his lips she closed her eyes when he was close enough to touch, his lips ghosted over hers softly.

"Turn around" he said gently, her cheeks flared pink and her eyes opened in question. "The zip?" She cursed herself.

"Right, zip" She chucked with embarrassment, groaning internally." Your to damn good at that" Shetoldhimcrossly. Bucky chuckled, his breath on her neck as he guided the Zip down her back slowly, sending shivers over her skin.

"At what?" he asked coyly. Daisy spun Back around with Narrowed eyes, Shaking her head at him.

"As if you dont know." She said, turning back around once more and heading back into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

She took a breath before attempting to get the dress off, the tight waist meaning it had to come off over her head she wiggled and pulled, biting back the pain at each twist until the dress was off. She dropped it onto the bench, now in nothing but her underwear and cursed. This is not how she had intended the night to go. If she were going to show Bucky her underwear it certainly wasnt in this sort of situation. Biting her tongue she considered her options.

She could Put the dress back on and retrieve some clothes from her room but it had been a pain to get off and wasnt an appealing option. She could wrap a towel around herself and fetch some clothes from her room, across the hall. The chances of running into anyone are slim with everyone out at dinner but she didnt know when theyd be back and she knew that they'd have something to say to thet and she just didnt want to get into that, on the other hand, She could crack the door open and ask bucky for a shirt or something to borrow.

"Buck?" She called through the door.

"Yeah Doll?" He replied after a moment.

"Could i borrow a shirt or something." She asked hesitantly, there was a slight pause and daisy thought that he hadnt heard her but after another minute there was a light tap on the door, she cracked it open and buckys hand appeared through the crack with a small pile of clothes.

"Thanks" She said, taking the pile,

"No problem." he pulled the door closed softly and daisy carried the clothes to the bench closest to her, looking through the pile until she found a dark grey shirt with long sleeves that she had seen him wear a few times. She smiled and pulled it on disappointed that it didnt smell like him, she pouted finding a pair of trackie pants in the pile, she pulled them on realizing she would have to pull her shirt up to be able to stitch up her side. Speaking of, she wrinkled her nose up at the feeling of warms seeping down her side. Looking down she found that the was a small amount of frsh blood on her side, she pulled her shirt up, tucking the bottom into her bra to avoid getting blood on it before stepping onti the pants and pulling the strings as tight as they would go, even then they hung off of her hips. Daisy picked up a cloth from the sink and balled it up, pressing it to the wound once more and making her was to the door to find bucky.

"Ive got everything out i just-" He started, hearing the door open, only to pause when he caught sight of her.

"I know i know, it started bleeding again" Daisy said, assuming bucky as distracted by the fresh blood when he didnt reply she turned to look up at him. He stood beside the couch slack-jawed as his cheeks turned a deep pink, Daisy tilted her head at him, looking down at herself before turning back to the blushing brunette.

"problem soldier?" Daisy questioned in a flirty tune, Bucky blinked, clearing his throat.

"This is not the time to get distracted." He told himself as she walked over to him with even steps. "But my god you are perfect." He said in awe. Daisy grinned at his words, her heart fluttering as she admired the look in his eyes. She reached him and raised onto her toes to kiss him, he met her halfway, sliding his hands so softly up each side of her face until he held her gently. She raised her arms, twisting them around his neck until.

"Ahh" she hissed as pain bit at her side.

"First things first" Bucky told her, "May i?" He asked, gesturing to her side.

"Yeah, i dont think twisting is a great idea right now." Daisy agreed, turning so that bucky could have a look at the wound.

"This will sting" he warned her, Placing a cloth under the wound before pouring some liquid over it, she bit her lip. After rinsing it out he pulled out a small torch, checking for glass before cleaning it further.

"Maybe we go out of town next time?" Bucky suggested, distracting her from the pain, She grinned halfheartedly.

"Im thinking out of the country actually"

"Anywhere imparticular?" He asked, getting a shrug as a reply.

"We could get a map and throw a dart" She suggested. "Or we could set up a map at the shooting range and shoot it"

"Randomly or for a purpose?" Bucky asked with a slight laugh, wiping around the outside of the cut.

"Like, for a purpose, just whatever we hit we flip a coin."

"Sounds complicated, Shoot a location flip a coin..."

"Good note" Daisy replied. "Im sure we'll figure something out" She added, Glancing down. Her shirt slipped as she moved, getting in buckys way, she pulled a face and pulled it back up bunching the material up and holding it in place, Bucky thanked her for fixing it and continued to clean the cut.

"Your being very thorough," Daisy told him, watching him work, his movement slow and precise. " I thought you'd be quick at this." He laughed under his breath, dropping the cloth into the bowl of water he had on the table.

"I can be quick" He confirmed, "But if i dont have to be then i would prefer to do it properly the first time." Daisy pursed her lips at his response, it made sense but her arms were tired from holding up her shirt, not wanting to admit that an ache had started to form in her forearms, slightly worried that it was from using her powers. Her pout melted into a sour expression as she reasoned with herself, watching as bucky rinsed the cloth before returning it to her skin.

"Fine, that makes sense," she said, "Not to rush you but my arms are kind of sore," she said, deciding to tell him, not wanting to hide but more importantly not wanting to get scolded if they get worse and she has to deal with his disappointed looks. Bucky looked up at her, his brows furrowed.

"um" He worried at his lip, looking around before staring at her. "I've just got to stitch you up and add a bandage," he told her, watching for a response. "Are you okay to hold it up for that long?"

Daisy nodded and Bucky set to work, cleaning the needle and thread and giving her a reassuring look before starting her stitches. It was a numb sort of pain, hurting far less than her last lot of stitches, after a few minutes the ache in her arms persisted and she sighed heavily.

"Im just going to take this off" She said, pulling it upwards, to her utter embarrassment, she got tangled. The sleeves bunched up inside themselves as she tried to remove the shirt and Daisy ended up Standing there with her arms wiggling around above her.

"Hold on" Bucky said, obviously trying not to laugh. There was something cool pressing against her side and Daisy paused.

"Did you just Tape the needle to my side?" She asked him seriously. His hands brushed up her sides, touching the skin near her shoulder blade as he grabbed onto the bottom of the shirt, the butterflies in her stomach went crazy.

"That I did" He confirmed confidently before gently pulling the shirt upwards. Daisy giggled softly at his tone.

"Its creative, ill give you that." She said, her words getting Cut off by a muffled laugh and an opening door.

"OH" Was all she heard before the door closed once again and Bucky managed to pull the sirt the rest of the way over her head. He had an amused smirk on his face that he was trying to hide which of course made Daisy laugh, hitting him lightly.

"What, WHat happened to your super hearing?" She asked.

"Soundproof walls" He reminded her. She rubbed a hand over her face and groaned.

"Oh god" she couldn't help but laugh though as bucky looked down at her. She shook her head to scold him but could hardly manage more than a soft push as they both laughed.

"Okay, Stand still so i can finish"

"That's romantic," Another voice said, a second person interrupting them. Daisy bit her tongue, hearing his words the way Tony just had.

"Do you mind?" Bucky asked, quickly handing Daisy his shirt which she held over her chest. Tony chuckled but apologized.

"Sorry the Car service called and said you didn't come out for the pickup," Tony said, looking first at the couple and then at the bloodied bowl of water and equipment on the table. "Steve insisted on checking up on you when he came back to the living room beet red i figured i had to- Nevermind whats happened?" He asked, coming over to the two.

"Shield," Daisy said with distaste. Tony pulled a face.

"You do know i have doctors on call."

"Its just a scrape tony," Daisy said, Bucky returned to sewing her up so that she could put her shirt back on, holding it to her chest had defeated the purpose of taking it off. "Can you come back later?"

"Like tomorrow?" Bucky added. Tony raised his hands in surrender.

"Tomorrow it is." Tony said, making his exit.

Daisy dropped her arms, flexing her fingers lightly.

'How bad?" Bucky asked her as he added another stitch.

"feels like I've pulled a muscle," Daisy said, "Could have been worse." Bucky was quiet as he continued to stitch her wound, tying it off and sticking a bandage over it.

"I'll have to check it again in a few hours, How are you feeling?" He asked, checking her eyes for signs of something.

"tired and Hungry," Daisy said, having missed out on dessert earlier, Bucky handed her her drink, encouraging her to finish it as he cleaned up, she put a hand over his. "we can clean that tomorrow, let's grab a snack?" Bucky quirked a brow, grabbing his shirt from the couch and holding it up for her, she moved to take it but he paused, dropping it back on the couch so that he could take her arms in his hands. She let him turn them over, showing no signs of bruising and injury he nodded to himself and helped her back into his shirt, smiling down at her when she balled her fists into the too long sleeves.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked, leading her to the kitchen.

"Desert?"

"Something full of sugar sounds like a good idea, with the blood loss and all." He reached for the fridge and Daisy frowned, looking at the blood on his side. He grabbed some ice cream from the fridge, placing it on the bench. Her cool hands slipping under his shirt made him Jump slightly, a curious look on his face.

"You scoop, im checking this" She said, poking him in the side, well below the blood, He frowned but she remained in place so he shrugged his shit off for her to get a better look. Bucky grabbed two bowls and began loading the bowls with different flavors, he had Neopolitan for variety, meanwhile Daisy was examining the cut on his side, she grabbed a cloth, wetting it with warm water and wiping away the smudge of blood. He was right, it was just a graze, hardly anything at all really. Daisy disappeared into the lounge room, returning with a Bandaid from Buckys kit she carefully placed it over the wound before smiling up at Bucky.

"All better," She said, pushing up onto her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back softly before picking up the bowls filled with ice cream and chocolate sauce and moved towards the lounge room Pausing at the mess on his coffee table, He glances to his side where Daisy had also paused.

"I have a TV in my room?" He suggested, figuring they could put something on while they eat, Daisy nodded brightly and followed him through to his room.

She wasn't sure what she had expected but Buckys room seemed to be a standard bedroom, minimal decoration, and general bedroom items. She climbed onto the bed and Bucky handed her both bowls to her so he could switch the tv on. Daisy took the remote from him when he had trouble finding the right channel and switched to Netflix, putting Brooklyn Nine-nine on.

"Ha ha"

"No its a good show." She assured him, scooting to the back of the bed to lean against the pillows as she ate. Bucky smiled as he watched her get herself set up, taking his spot beside her and grinning when she shuffled closer to him.

"Is that the first Date you've had interrupted by work?" Daisy asked, slipping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream past her lips and Glancing up at him curiously. Bucky dug around for the flavor he wanted.

"No," He said with a tilt of his head, licking his lips slowly. "It was a constant occurrence back in the Day" Daisy raised a brow,

"Oh, right with the whole, War thing," She said, chewing on her lip. "man even finding some must have been hard" Daisy figured, being on the front lines, right in the thick of it with Steve.

"No, Not really." He placed his spoon in the half-empty bowl. "I mean yes but also no." Daisy was letting the ice cream melt in her mouth, expecting Bucky to continue ut his pause caught her attention.

"Thats a foggy response" She replied, knowing he was waiting for a reaction out of her by the way he was watching her.

"Yeah" He said, his words hesitant. "there werent many Dames in the army but there were nurses at every base" Daisy smiled into her bowl.

"Nurses huh?" She said with a light chuckle. Turning back she found bucky wearing a mildly confused expression. "just trying to imagine a sexier version of 1940s nurse attire"

"Your not, surprised?" He asked, quirking a brow. Daisy shook her head which confused him more, she dropped her shoulders and crossed her legs, turning to face him fully.

"you were fighting in a war Buck, why wouldn't you want some pleasure when you had a chance?" Daisy asked, She wasnt a stranger to one night stands or beneficial relationships so Buckys confusion was interesting until she remembered that he was from a time where being alone with a man was scandalous for a woman. "It's kind of a normal thing these days, less taboo then your used too."

Though he had been back for a while he still spent most of his time with the Avengers in the tower or on a mission and even though he had seen plenty of movies with promiscuous situations he hadnt really been around modern society to get a real idea of what relationships were like. Daisy smiled softly at the reminder.

"Huh, i guess," Bucky said, pursing his lips in thought, Daisy slipped into a softer smile.

"Was I meant to be surprised?" She asked him gently, resuming her digging in her bowl. " I never really gave much thought to it, to each their own really but you were always marked as a ladies man in the stories" She explained watching him closely as she ate some more off her ice cream. Bucky smirked softly.

"Yeah i guess your right." he decided, "I don't know why i expected a different response."

"Because people in the 40s were rigid?" she suggested, bucky nodded along, "what happened, with the nurses I mean" Bucky raised a brow.

"I'm not asking for details" Daisy clarified with a laugh. "I mean was there anyone, important?" Bucky watched her for a moment before answering, his lip quirking into a sad smile.

"Would i be a terrible person if i said no?" He asked. "They were all lovely ladies and i enjoyed being around them but i can hardly remember anything from that time past the fighting," Bucky explained.

"No," Daisy said, grabbing his hand. "It doesn't make you a bad person." She told him, catching his eye to be sure he was hearing her.

"It's not like i lured them all to my bed." He said, Daisy, grinned at his wording. "I just took them Dancing or talked mostly."

"You're saying that James Buchanan Barnes didn't sleep around?"

"I'm starting to think I've been painted in a bad light," He said with a hesitant chuckle. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Daisy teased.

"ANy, nurses for you?" He said, wiggling his brows at her, SHe chuckled, then groaned when the movement pulled at her wound/" Bucky grimaced.

"No, but there was a doctor, that was Lincoln, and a hacker," She said, counting them off on her fingers, "And ward, almost" she added quickly. "History says i don't always pick the best guys."

"Should i be hoping your choices have improved?"

"Id put money on it" She decided, sliding her hands around his neck smoothly. "I mean i went from douche bag to traitor to Doctor to War hero, I think that's going up," She told him with a loving smile. He smiled back, dropping a slow kiss to her lips.

"Speaking of war heros" Daisy said, after they had both pulled back.

"Were we?" He asked, she nudged him,

"Yes, And before i forget i wanted to see what you knew about Steves new squeeze," She said. Bucky pulled a face.

"I dont know what your talking about"

"Oh no fair" She complained, "Ill tell you all about Sam and Wanda"

"In what world would i want to know that" He laughed, Daisy groaned, turning back to the Tv.

"At least tell me about you Steve and Peggy," she asked, leaning against the pile of pillows behind her.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked curiously.

"Well ive never seen Steve with anyone and Peggy Carter is my idol, im intrigued."

"What would the lady like to know?"

"something good." She suggested. Bucky smiled fondly at some good memories, explaining how mushy Steve got when he talked about Peggy as well as how surprised he was by how natural Steve was around her, with how bad he usually was around ladies it was reassuring to see him so happy with Agent Carter. They didnt get to be together for long though, but they did have a few missions with her where Steve got to be himself with her.

Bucky remembered a particularly good memory Started to describe it to Daisy. A mission with the howling commandos had gone sour and the team got separated, he, Peggy and Steve had to find their own way back to base through hitchhiking. They had taken it in turns trying to charm people for a warm meal or place to stay on the week-long walk. Daisy chuckled as he described how he and Peggy had each showed a little leg trying to hitch a ride, Maintaining that it was his flirty legwork that got them the ride. It was the most time they had spent together undisturbed and he got to Steve truly happy, even if they were in enemy territory with Danger at every corner.

"You know you can get under the blankets," He told her after he noticed her shivering. She pulled a face but Climbed under the thick blankets anyway.

"Your just lucky you run hot otherwise you'd realize how cold it was in here," She said, justifying her shivering as she pulled the blankets close around her to make her point.

"Hey, I'm very open to sharing my natural body heat." He said with a smirk. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Natural" she huffed under her breath. "Come on then," she said when he didn't move, he smiled again, climbing under the blankets and scooting closer. Bucky wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on him as their attention returned to the tv that had been playing in the background. It didn't Take long for her to fall asleep, worn out by the events of the day and comfortable in Buckys embrace, He took a little while longer to fall asleep, cherishing their closeness as Daisy curled into his side. He had intended to take her back to her room but got distracted by the way her lips curled into a smile as she snuggled into his side, her hand curled into the blanket, he drifted off before he could think to get up.

* * *

"What do you mean, Shield?" Wanda asked, pulling some orange juice from the fridge to pour a glass. "Their explanation for a, how did you put it, 'Bloody mess?' Cant just be shield, they must have said something-"

"Im telling you, i walked in, Daisy hid behind a shirt and Barnes snarled at me, the only thing they said was basically 'shield'"

"You said 'basically' that time," Tony Ran a hand over his face.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" He suggested.

"No" Natasha said before the witch could reply. "Leave them be they'll inform us in the morning."

'We could contact shield." Sam suggested. Steve shook his head no.

"That'll plant doubt, if they think we're not communicating, we should just wait till morning and not disturb anyone anymore," Steve said his face flushing lightly. Tony smirked at him but didnt point it out.

"Steves right, if it were that bad they would be out here filling us in," Natasha said, agreeing with the blond and putting the matter to rest. Wanda relented, glaring into her cup.

"no use worrying now, may as well have an early night, ill be out of here before lunch so i expect everyone in the gym before nine," Nat said, receiving two sad groans. She smirked as she turned away towards her room. Once she was far enough from the team she spoke.

"Jarvis, are Barnes and Johnson awake?" She asked the Ai as she walked.

"Breathing and heart rates suggest they are sleeping, shall i wake them?" Jarvis asked politely.

"No, cancel any alarms either of them have set," She ordered Jarvis, sipping into her room.

"Of course miss Romanoff, is there anything else i can do for you?"

"No, thank you, Jarvis," she said. Dismissing him as she prepared for bed, going over what Tony had told her and what she had heard on news reports this evening. The only thing standing out being a series of gunshots from a city block downtown. There was no police report of footage from the incident so she had limited information on the matter. Natasha Braided her hair back and climbed into bed, pulling out her phone to make a call.

"Miss me already?" Clint says as soon as he answered.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thoughts?! Anyone a total fan of Tony/Steve or Steve/Bucky/Peggy? Yes? No? TELL ME? I just love hearing your opinions and thoughts? ALSO, Guess whose back?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: I'm late! Late! Late! as usual, Sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update I wanted it to be right and good but once again your reviews encouraged me to put more time into this and I've already started on the next chapter and decided where this story is going, it will not be finished any time soon, so, enjoy**

* * *

The smell of coffee tempted her into waking but the warmth beside her made her fight back, Snuggling closer into it to the comforting heat trying to lessen the temptation to move.

"Wakey wakey" Natasha cooed, waving the coffee closer two her. When Daisy didn't react to that Natasha sighed, putting the drinks down to pull the blankets off of her in one swift movement. Bucky groaned at the sudden change in temperature and Daisy turned fully into his chest out of Spite, outright ignoring the redhead. The Sudden temperature change made her curl up further to get closer to Buckys natural heat. Natasha rolled her eyes as Bucky groaned out a disappointed

"really?" Directed at her, He dragged one arm up to cover his eyes as he woke up, Yawning.

"Im not leaving till your both up and moving," Natasha said. Daisy scrunched her eyes closed against Bucky, trying to burrow further into his warmth.

"Why do you hate me?" Daisy said into Buckys side, her words muffled.

"We're up Tash," Bucky said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the arm that wasn't around Daisys back and waving Natasha off. She smirked at the two, practically unfazed by Natashas presence while they were cuddled up together in bed. She had hoped that she would get a jump out of at least one of them with how they tended to bumble around each other from time to time.

"Coffees in the kitchen," Natasha said Taking the cups with her. Bucky glared lightly, still half asleep.

Daisy mumbled something unintelligible and bucky moved his arm, rubbing her back lightly to wake her.

"Come on Kothec," he said softly, turning his head to look at her, her face buried in his side, "She'll just come back."

"He's right." Nat called from the kitchen. Bucky threw a look to the door but just smiled when Daisy replied.

"Screw you Nat" Daisy Called, lifting her head so that her words were clear.

"Dont get me started" Nat said with a laugh. Bucky shuffled and Daisy dropped her head back down before forcing her limbs to move.

"Fine" She groaned, allowing Bucky to take his arm from behind her and waiting for him to get up before moving again. Once he was standing he turned back to her, looking down with a sweet smile as she tossed her hair from her face.

"These doors do have locks, right?" Daisy asked Taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Bucky pulled her close, leaning down for a lazy kiss, Both of them still on the brink of sleep as they just enjoyed the moment.

"They do have locks." Bucky confirmed after reluctantly pulling away. "But they arent really used too often" He kissed her again, wrapping one hand around her waist as the other rested against her neck, his thumb brushing over her cheek gently. She sighed, melting into him, her hands braced against his chest.

"That might have to change if we wanna keep the lurkers out" Daisy said, fitting herself into his side in a warm hug. His chest rumbled under her as he laughed lightly.

"nothing is gonna keep them out" He told her. She pulled a face, knowing how true that was and groaned.

"Come on" Bucky said, squeezing her once more. "Or she'll come back" He whispered close to her ear. She pouted and reluctantly let go, Glancing up at Bucky who wore a content smile, she smiled in return and let him pull he by the hand, through the door and Down the hall to the kitchen where Natasha stood, browsing the contents of his fridge. She had a yogurt in her hand, picking at it as she looked for something else.

Daisy targeted the Coffee, sweeping up the cup closest to her and inhaling the steam from it with a deep breath. She wasnt a huge fan of coffee but today she felt like she needed it or she would just crawl back into bed by buckys side. The sleeves of her shirt bunched up against the side of her cup and the pants she borrowed hung off of her hips, luckily the shirt was long enough to cover this.

"What time is it?" Bucky asked, picking up the other cup from the bench by the sink and leaning on the bench across from Daisy.

"9:30" She said, plucking something from a shelf and examining it before putting it back and scooping up some more yogurt from the tub she held.

"What?" Daisy said, looking from Natasha to Bucky. "You let us sleep in?"She raied a curious brow, only hald mocking the red head as her preffered waking time was generally 6am on a good day.

"Why?" Bucky asked, narrowing his eyes at the red head, rightfully suspicious in Daisys opinion.

Natasha closed the fridge and turned to the two of them, spoon in her mouth. She looked over them both before answering. Slipping the spoon from her mouth and dipping it back into the tub.

"You had a busy night" she decided with a light shrug, she took another scoop of yogurt.

Daisy put her coffee down, pursing her lips as her brows drew together.

"But you're leaving today, didnt you want to train again?" Daisy asked, usually she'd be ecstatic about a sleep in but Nat was heading out and she didnt know when she would be back, now was not the time to be nice or leiniant. Natasha looked down, trying to hide her smile as her lips quirked.

"Theres plenty of time to train before i leave Mishka" Natasha said. "But Tony said you got roped into some shield business during your date and we thought it would only be fair to give you a break."

Daisy thought for a second before she grabbed for her cup again, staring into it. Right shield, she remembered.

"Thanks tash" Bucky replied, still slightly hesitant of her motives "where is everyone else?" he asked, bringing his cup to his lips for a long sip.

"Going about their usual days business but we'll all be training before lunch, eleven to one."

"Two hours?" Daisy groaned, her shoulders sagged. They both looked to her with amused expressions. "i mean, yay?" She corrected herself half-heartedly. Natasha shook her head at her were as Bucky turned his smile back to the cup in his hand.

"Debrief before then, after breakfast?" Nat asked. Daisy hid this groan, she had kind of wanted to go back to bed till training time. "Daisy?"

"Yeah, okay." she said reluctantly, she was about to ask if clint was cooking before remembering that he had left yesterday. "Are we eating together or has everyone else been fed?"

"you two are the only two to sleep in so its just you, I'll leave you to it." Natasha said with a nod, scooping a little more yogurt from the small tub before placing it in the bin, the spoon back in her mouth. "Oh I was actually going to ask about your injury," Natasha said after putting the spoon in the sink.

"Oh, yeah." She said slowly looking at her side. Bucky put his cup down and moved to her side, grabbing the side of her shirt lightly to pull it up slightly. He hesitated and Daisy Shifted to tell him it was okay. He slid the shirt past the bandages and handed the bunch to her so that he could use both hands.

"What happened exactly?" Nat asked, staying in her spot in front of Daisy as bucky examined her.

"The, shield interrupting a perfectly good date, or the small hole in my side?" Daisy asked with a note of annoyance in her voice, catching Buckys smirk at her description of their date.

"The hole?" Natasha Clarified, watching the two.

"I was escorting a target out and he Stabbed me with a shard of glass like a jackass," Daisy said in an increasingly annoyed voice, shaking her head back and forth. "Asshole" She had felt a dull ache in her side when she stood up earlier but she was so used to some sort of ache bothering her that she didn't really question it.

"Where is he now?" Natasha asked, watching as Bucky unwound her bandage from around her waist.

"Shield has him, I knocked him out and yoyo took him in," Daisy said in a tone that said she wasn't happy about the situation. Nat returned her attention to Daisy.

"Yoyo was there?" She asked, Not at all fond of the Agent. Daisy was quick to pull a face.

"We didn't interact" Daisy clarified. "She just got him out of the building." Natasha nodded but didn't look happy.

"And your arms?" She asked looking over the other woman. It hadn't escaped her notice that she was wearing Buckys clothes, it was cute and she wore them well, Natasha often wore Clint's clothes after a mission it helped her to feel grounded. The long sleeves of his shirt, however, hid Daisy's arms from view so she couldn't see telltale signs of bruising but Daisy hadn't reacted at all when moving this morning or grabbing for her coffee.

"A little sore after the fight but they feel alright now," Daisy said, unable to have a look at them now with her hands being full.

Bucky peeled the Bandage off and Daisy gritted her teeth before glancing down at the wound, it looked okay, bigger than she remembered but no sign of infection. Bucky seemed to agree but Natasha came to have a look anyway.

"That's a good one," She said proudly, she took a minute to appreciate the stitch job Bucky had Done, judging by the even stitches. Natasha nodded. "I can have some fresh medical supplies sent up to restock but it wouldn't hurt to get Bruce or one of the other Docs to have a look to be safe, but it looks good to me," she said. Bucky seemed relieved by that as he nodded softly while Natasha spoke, his shoulders relaxed unlike they had been as he was pulling the bandages off.

"thanks but I reckon it'll be fine." Daisy shrugged. Natasha smiled to herself.

"Okay, well I'll let you two eat, see you in half an hour," Natasha said, Pausing in the doorway briefly. "Oh and Cute shirt Daisy." She said, smirking at Daisy with a mischievous look. Daisy glanced down at the too big shirt she wore a quirked a brow back at the woman. "bet it'd look better on Barnes's floor" She continued, winking before making her exit. Daisy blushed her mouth falling open, Bucky had a similar reaction.

"Are you Hitting on my girlfriend for me?" Bucky questioned after the woman, getting to his feet and moving towards the door Natasha had left open on her way out.

"Thanks for the sleep in" Daisy called with a soft chuckle Taking another sip from her coffee and smiling to herself as she watched bucky move to, and close the door.

He had called her his girlfriend for the first time and it makes butterflies come to life in her stomach because it sounded so cute and right coming from him. She chewed her bottom lip waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

Daisy watched as Bucky shook his head as he returned to her side, an amused smile playing on his lips. Daisy wet her lips as he paused to look down at her.

"Girlfriend huh?" Daisy asked, Getting the reaction she was looking for as his expression changed, his blush deepening and hesitance flashing through his eyes before he registered her playful smile and he relaxed. He swallowed and then shrugged softly, stepping closer to her body, one hand finding a way to her hip.

"well that is the modern term for it right?" he asked, his smile as softening. Daisy grinned, nodding in return.

"What was it called in the 40s?"

"well, it was just courting or, going steady," Bucky said, trying to recall the differences between the past and present.

"So if I'm your girlfriend?" Daisy started, looping her arms around the mand Waist loosely. "That means we're going steady?" She asked curiously. In return, bucky smiled the softest, happiest smile she had seen on him yet. He slipped his metal hand up the side of her cheek and she leaned into the col tough, closing her eyes briefly at the soft touch.

"Daisy Joinson, "He said, his expression slightly more serious though it held the same joy. "will you go steady with me?" he asked, his voice strong and confident.

"Oh James," She said, pitching her voice slightly higher as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around like crazy. "I thought you'd never ask." She continued, the southern bell accent made Bucky laugh as she fell into the part, blushing and blinking in the way that they do in the movies.

She wasn't mocking him, she just wasn't used to being so open and the way her heart pounded and cheeks flushed when bucky asked her that had just pushed her into this response. It was her honest response but she was more comfortable making a show of it like this rather than taking it too seriously. Never the less bucky smiled and leaned down to drop a kiss onto her lips mumbling a soft,

"your so odd" against her lips, his voice bright, She grinned at that, Glad that he was amused rather than disappointed by her response. He pulled back too soon and Daisy pouted, earning another amused look from James.

"I've got to finish wrapping this," He said, sliding her shirt up slightly. Whoops, when had she dropped that she wondered absently, the feel of his lips still making hers tingle. She bunched up the material once more in one hand and Watched James move into the living room to retrieve new dressings to re-wrap her side. While he was gone she moved to the fridge to examine the contents of his fridge, quickly locating the bacon she moved to where the stove was switching it on and grabbing for a Pan in the cupboard. She was as thankful that the basis of all the apartments was the same as everything was in the same place as it was in her own kitchen. She placed it on the stove as Bucky returned, pausing at the site of her shuffling around the kitchen. Her bare side on display as she continued to hold the shirt away from her stitches. Her pants were far too long and the legs bunched around her ankles.

"If you waited a second I could have done that," Bucky informed her.

"Relax Seargent" Daisy teased. "I am an excellent multitasker," Daisy said, looking at him over her shoulder with a grin as she cut up some bacon. Bucky shook his head, giving her a minute to put some Bacon in a pan before pulling her gently away from the stove so that he could redress her wound. She let him pull her away from the spitting pan, a safe distance so she wouldn't get hit by the oil. She watched as he carefully reapplied fresh dressing to her side and wrapped a fresh bandage into place, Admiring the concentration on his face as he put full focus into the task at hand.

Daisy resisted the urge to comb her fingers through his hair as he worked, not wanting to distract him, even keeping her breathing even was hard as his hands ghosted over her skin with each movement. He worked quickly and carefully so that Daisy could check on the Bacon, pinning the bandage in place and Tapping her on the hip to let her know it was okay to move. She smiled down at him, bending down to kiss him quickly before returning to the stove.

"Toast?" He asked smiling contentedly as he stood, Daisy flipped the bacon.

"Please" she said, "Can you toss me some eggs as well?" Bucky moved to the toaster first, dropping a few slices in and moving to grab the eggs from the fridge. He placed the carton on the bench beside her and handed the eggs over, grabbing a plate for the bacon.

"If we're going straight to training i guess we won't really have to bother with a shower," Daisy said, drawing his attention before flipping the eggs. "And that means we have more time to eat" She grinned. Bucky chuckled, grabbing for more bacon and dropping it on the bench beside the brunette before moving to the toaster to butter the golden toast.

Bucky grabbed each of them fresh drinks from the fridge and moved for the plates, piling them both with bacon and eggs as Daisy finished cooking the bacon. She switched the stove off and took her seat, Bucky grabbed them both a knife and fork and took his spot beside her, his plate on the bench as he leaned up against it. She had decided to just sit on the bench, her legs crossed with her plate balancing in her lap. Daisy didnt hesitate to dig in, and bucky followed her lead.

He was mildly distracted By the woman at his side, looking so comfortable in his clothes, so content. It seemed very domestic and he wouldn't have it any other way. This hadnt been how he had expected his date would go but he could be happy knowing Daisy was here and comfortable, His girlfriend. He thought an odd way to describe a relationship, girlfriend, and boyfriend, Daisy wasn't just a girl and he was far too old to be just a boy but the innocence of it was nice. Bucky smiled to himself as he thought, eating his breakfast at a slightly slower pace than daisy.

He was feeling incredibly lucky and part of him couldn't wait to tell Steve that they were going steady, if he had said that to Tony he was sure he'd pick fun but Steve would be happy for him. The other part of him wanted to take her out again, without being interrupted, he had wanted to take her to the arcade or dancing, something fun.

"You with me Buck?" Daisy said, using her knee to nudge his shoulder. He smiled, turning to her with a smile.

"I was just thinking," He told her, popping a crunchy piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Anything imparticular?"

"Yes actually, I was thinking about you"

"Me?" Daisy asked with a mock blush, drawing her hand to her chest. "Mr Barnes." She cooed, fluttering her lashes, he chuckled with a warm smile, his head tilting to the side as he watched her.

"Miss Johnson" He returned with a similar tone, "would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?" He asked.

"ohhh, two Dates in two nights?" she gasped. "You do spoil me James" They both chuckled together before bucky took the empty plate from her, dropping it into the sink with his own. He moved back to help daisy off the bench but he remained content in her position, leaning down now so they were eye level.

"I would very much like that" Daisy told him as he leaned against the bench Infront of her, her voice back to its normal tone as she smiled at the soldier warmly.

"excellent" Buck said while Daisy leaned down to capture his lips with her own. They lingered in the slow kiss, Buckys hand on the bench either side of her while her own hands were in her lap, the only part of them touching was their lips and bucky was itching to wrap her in his arms but he didn't want to break their bubble, Daisy had the same thought, melting into the kiss as she always did with Bucky.

"Mr. Barnes," Jarvis said suddenly, shocking them both from the moment and effectively shattering the bubble, Daisy cursed, glaring at the ceiling. "miss Johnson, miss Romanoff asked me to give you a fifteen-minute warning."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Bucky said, Looking back at Daisy who was glaring at a spot on his roof where he suspected, she pictured Jarvis to be. "Alright," He said, drawing her attention back to him. "We should go"

Daisy scowled but agreed, letting Bucky help her from the bench this time.

"I'll go change," She said.

"Do you have to?" Bucky asked, the question slipping out before he could stop it. Daisy blushed, smirking at the soldier seductively and wiggling her shoulder suggestively.

"Like what you see huh?" She asked and his mouth went dry for a moment before he could string words together. He took a step forward, slipping his hands to her waist as he nodded.

"That would be an understatement doll," he said, dropping down to kiss her, she wriggled away before he could, grinning.

"Sorry soldier, fifteen minutes is running out." She winked at him and slipped out of his door before he could respond.

Daisy spent three solid minutes with her back against her door once she was in her room, just taking the time to come to terms with the last 14 hours. Shield was an insignificant part of that time, her only thoughts being of the time spent with Bucky. It was just to easy to slip into sweet domesticity with him, she was so happy and comfortable in his presence that she hardly questioned her actions. Relationship wise, sure it might be a bit early to be spending the night but she had been sleeping tucked into Bucks side for months now, they both slept better for it.

They didn't have a normal relationship anyway, it was better than any other relationship she had been in any way, He was her best friend before her boyfriend, they had had the time to get comfortable with each other before moving forward and part of her wanted to back off slightly if only to make Bucky more comfortable. She had tried to look up the correct courting methods for the 1940s, it was more rigid with many more rules that they were well past at this point yet she still wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the situation. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers and she brought herself back to reality, gently touching her fingers to her bottom lip.

* * *

"There they are" Tony cooed when Bucky and Daisy arrived. "How are the lovebirds?" He asked sweetly, welcoming the two with open arms. Daisy's lip twitched upwards in o corner.

"Dibs sparing with Tony," Daisy said in return, shooting him a challenging smirk, He pulled a face but held his hands up in surrender.

"Ignoring tony, are You good to fill us in?" Steve asked, Standing up from his seat beside the mechanic who shrugged at steves words.

"Sure," Daisy said, Taking one of the empty seats at the table, she opened up a file on one of Tony's devices, hacking into shield files easily and searching for the file from the previous mission.

"last night a team was sent out to capture this arms dealer," Daisy said, pulling his picture up for everyone to see. "The mission had been to Nab him before he could sell a specific item, They underestimated his reach and he somehow got spooked at the meet up before they could grab him, the team got divided and they had to Bring James and I In." She explained.

"How did they even know you were in the area?" Bruce asked curiously. Bucky scoffed and daisy rolled her eyes.

"Facial recognition, they scanned the area in search for the dealer and Came across us instead." She groaned. "Mack insisted that it was important so we agreed to help." She finished with a simple nod.

"Mack went after the dealer while the rest of his team followed the buyer," Bucky explained, Taking a seat by daisy and pulling up a map. "They tracked the dealer to this area," He said, showing them the street block where the Dealer had disappeared. "His tail was cut off before he could see which building it was but the Van he was driving parked in this alley."

The rest of the team listened intently, holding their questions.

"Mack wanted to split up and storm each building," Bucky said, "But Daisy decided it was better for her to play Bait." His voice only slightly bitter as he had objected to the idea on the principle that they didn't know what they were dealing with. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"And I played it perfectly," Daisy added with a little smirk. Bucky acknowledged this with a raised eyebrow and head tilt. "The dealer was known for high-end weapons, usually of alien origin but also hydra tech." Daisy informed them, "So we didn't know if he had enhanced soldiers on his side, or alien weapons on hand and I was the best person on hand to deal with that situation."

"UH," Sam said, raising his hand slightly. "No offense but isn't that sort of thing an Enhanced soldiers cup of tea," he asked, gesturing to the Bucky and Steve. Steve made an indignant noise While Bucky Nodded his agreeance.

"Well," Daisy said, looking from Sam to Bucky. "How many people in this room have fought actual aliens?" She asked, raising her own hand. Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all raised a hand. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Exactly, so I've had experience plus I could quake the weapons from their hands if I needed to." She added with a shrug.

"Anyway, I went into the alley as a civilian, playing as if I were just lost."

"They took the Bait easily," Bucky said. "After a few minutes, someone came out and Grabbed her, confirming that we had the right building. Mack gave the word and I took the fire escape to the top of the building and made my way down."

"Mack took the front exit so we had all three exits covered should he try to escape," Daisy added.

"I got in and was greeted by an old teammate I was unaware was back in the field," Daisy said before Pulling Up Bobbies file.

"Bobby Morse," Natasha said in a flat tone. The group turned to her together.

"You know her?"Steve questioned. Natasha half shrugged.

"She's a good agent, I've worked a few missions with her" She left it at that, leaving the room silent as they waited for her to continue when she didn't Daisy spoke again.

"Bobbie was Compromised a few years back and had to cut connections with shield, Apparently since I've been gone she and her husband Hunter managed to figure something out and they're both working for shield again," Daisy said. "Her clean record made it easier to get into the weapons dealers crew without to much hassle." Once she pointed out the Dealer she gave the signal and I attacked her, when the rest of the goons reacted i made a move towards the dealer while Bobbie grabbed the weapon and escaped out the back door. I fought my way to the dealer and threatened his life with a knife to get his people to back off, it worked and i managed to get him out the back door but i let my guard down to block the door off and the ass stabbed me and tried to make a hydra exit so i knocked him out and had him collected by some other agent."

"A hydra exit?" Sam asked with a raised brow,

"He tried to kill himself," Daisy said flatly. Sam nodded his understanding and Daisy ignored the look she got from Bucky and Natasha when she Skipped over Yoyos presence. Daisy leaned back in her char casually, pulling up the plans for the building and gesturing to the floor she was on and the one where she found bucky.

"Daisy came up to help me out of a corner and saved me from a getting Bullet where a bullet shouldn't be." Bucky said with an amused smirk, Daisy pulled an unimpressed face at his explanation. "we fought our way back to the exit but got blocked in on the way out with limited ammo and Daisy had to Quake our way out."

"How are your arms?" Bruce asked in concern as Tony spun to the computer closest to him and started typing away, pulling up information on the quakes registered in the area and comparing it to previous quakes he had on file.

"They were sore last night but they seem fine now," Daisy Told the doctor honestly,

"And your Stab wound?" He added, pulling a face that told her she should have gone to an actual doctor with it.

"Cleaned and Stitched by yours truly," Bucky said with a cocky tone, "changed the bandages first thing this morning, no sign of infection."

"But a tetanus shot wouldn't hurt?" Bruce said in question, responding to himself before Daisy could interject. "I agree, that's a smart idea."

Daisy's shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes even as a small smirk played on her lips.

"It was just a little bit of Glass, Didn't I get a shot while I was under after Chicago?" She asked with a pleading tone.

"You can never be too careful," Bruce said. She pulled a face but didn't respond.

"Anyway," Bucky said with a side glance at Daisy, "We got out and headed to the rendezvous point and were thrown right back into a fight." He informed them. "A few thugs had followed Morse with the weapon and we gave them a hand to take them out."

"Afterwards they gave us a lift home," Daisy said with a shrug. Bucky nodded and the two looked around at the rest of the group. "Questions?" Daisy asked.

"Several," Tony said seriously though he wore a confident smile. "Why weren't we informed of agents being in the field?" He asked, turning to Steve and Natasha. "Wasnt that part of the deal, sharing information?"

"Coulson Didn't say anything about having agents on any undercover missions, except for a few babysitting assets and potential threats. "Steve told the team, We will have to bring it up with him," Steve said with a disappointed sigh, drawing a hand over his face.

"Right,"

"Do we have anything on the weapon," Bruce asked. Daisy bit her cheek,

"Yeah, I was hoping Shield would call in before we got to that." There was a collection of confused faces around the room as they waited for Daisy to continue, Tony turned to her with a raised brow. In lue of words Daisy turned back to the hologram and pulled up the information on the weapon, there was a mixture of reactions.

"How the actual fuck did they get that?" Tony asked seriously. It was bruces turn to drag a hand over his face tiredly.

"That's, That is Lokis scepter, right?" Sam asked.

"Looks like, How did that end up in the hands of a weapons dealer?" He asked, "Fury said he locked it up after Ultron" Daisy shrugged,

"He probably gave it To Coulson to be put into shield storage," She guessed. "And shield was pretty vulnerable while we were mia, the bases were raided by the government."

"Which knew about shield but kept the information from us. " Tony added under his breath, his tone bitter.

"And hale was a large part of the seizing our bases," Daisy said. "That would have given hydra unlimited access to whatever they wanted."

"Well shit," Tony said, leaning back into his seat. "What else did they have access to?" Daisy pulled a face before turning back to the computer.

"It might take a minute but I could hack into shields weapons history and search the location of everything to see what is and isn't accounted for" She suggested, tapping away at the keys. Tony nodded, turning back to his own computer. "I'll set up a web to monitor any weapons deals being made online and see what we come up with. " Daisy agreed, typing the fammiliar program into the computer and getting into the backdoor in shields system.

"Give me that," Natasha said, Daisy glance up to see sam handing the redhead a tablet wich the assassin started tapping away at, wearing a determined. "I'll see what can find out from any Cia, Fbi or other government files, see if they have any ongoing investigations related to alien weapons."

While they Worked Bucky went over anything they had missed, what the targets had been equipped with, how they attacked and worked as well as anything he had seen in the building that hinted at bigger plans. Apart from the boxes he had glimpsed in the van, there was no sign of the building being a permanent residence for the criminal group.

"Guess we will have to contact shield to get information on the scepter," Bruce said. "Are they equipped to handle that sort of thing?" Daisy shook her head absentmindedly.

"Hypothetically, yeah." Daisy said, surprising them, "They have the equipment and protocols to ensure the scepter is safe, but," she hesitated, pulling a face that showed her doubt.

"But, it has been taken by hydra twice now, coming from shields protection?" Tony asked, turning from his laptop with a final click.

"Yeah, That" Daisy said.

"We could try and contact Thor" Steve suggested. "It'd probably be safer on Asgard." He pointed out, glancing at tony briefly, said man raising his hands in surrender once more.

"Hey, I agree, don't give me that look," Tony said, his tone playful.

"It wasn't a look,"

"That was definitely a look" Bruce added before steve could continue, Tony pointed at the scientist with an amused 'ha' sitting up in his chair straighter.

"And with that," Sam said, standing up and clapping his hands together, "I think we're done." He glanced around the room expectantly. Natasha gave him a quick nod, dropping the Tablet she held onto the closest table.

"Sams right, we can try to contact Thor while the searches are running," She said, looking from Daisy to tony who entered the last of the information they needed to run the scans and pulled themselves away from the devices, hands in the air like they knew Natasha wanted them too.

"Steve, while you're on your run you can see if you can contact thor." She said, "everyone else, gym in five." With that she left the room, leaving the rest of the team to follow.

Daisy felt a hand slip into her own when she went to take a step and paused, looking back over her shoulder to Bucky who was Smiling at her.

"if you're going to ask me if I'm okay" Daisy started. "Than the answer is yes" He pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Honestly, it's getting much easier to talk about shield after everything. "She continued as he stepped closer, She stopped herself, watching him watch her and narrowing her eyes up at him. She shook her head.

"You weren't going to ask about that" She guessed, He smiled and shook his head. "I just rambled for nothing." She added, he shook his head again, his smile a little softer.

"No, I'm glad that it's getting easier," Bucky said, dropping a kiss onto her cheek and pulling her forward as he headed for the exit. "I was just going to say I'll see you after my run" He informed her. Her cheeks warmed lightly as she matched his steps, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly.

They walked hand in hand down the hall and outside before they had to separate, Bucky heading to the track to meet Steve and Daisy heading to the gym to meet everyone else. She leaned up to peck him on the cheek before he turned to leave, his own cheeks warm as the small brunette smiled up at him.

Daisy watched him go, laughing to herself when Sam said something to the soldier that made him laugh. A moment later Sam was all but sprinting away, bucky on his heel though that didn't stop Sams laugh. Steve ran a hand over his face and waved at Daisy before running after the two.

She smiled to herself, turning into the building closest to her and making her way to the gym.

* * *

"Hey parker," Daisy said in surprise, Rounding the corner to find Peter with a cupboard door half-open in front of him. "Are you Joining us in the gym or" She paused when the boy didn't answer, taking the few steps towards him to understand why. He was now inside the small closet with earphones in his ears, the music playing loud enough for Daisy to hear from a few feet away. She smiled and cleared her throat, when that didn't work she leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, he jumped at the contact spinning around. She was very glad he didn't have his webs on him.

"Oh, Daisy," He said, placing a hand over his racing heart, he pulled his earphones out with the other hand smiling up at her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. "Daisy said with a soft laugh, "What are you doing?" She asked, gesturing to the cupboard they were in when he quirked a brow, he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I was looking for a bag," He said nervously. Daisy squinted at him.

"Aha" Daisy said, finally taking her eyes off of him to look at the shelves. "How big?" She asked he made a sound and Daisy looked back to see him trying to estimate a size, stretching his arms right and left with curious determination. He pulled his hands back when he noticed her looking, Smiling innocently up at her.

"Uh, This big," he said gesturing a rough size, a duffle bag should do.

"And why do you need a new bag?" Daisy asked, Curious as to why he was acting odd.

"I'm going on a school field trip."

"How long will you be gone for?" She asked, thinking he had not long gone on a trip.

"Oh it's just a day trip." Peter clarified Daisy paused in her search, turning back to him once more with a raised brow.

"Parker," Daisy said sternly, channeling her Natasha' voice. "Whats the bag for?"

"Souvenirs" Peter replied quickly, trying for a casual tone. Daisy squinted at him again and grabbed a bag from the shelf, holding it out for him and snatching it back when he reached for it.

"Does Tony know your not at school right now?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"That's harsh" Peter said in return, sighing. Daisy smirked. "we're going to the zoo and I promised I would bring Clint something back for him for helping me with my homework last week." Peter told her.

"aha," Daisy said slowly, holding the bag out for him again, "And what did you promise him?" She asked, knowing how Clint could be. Peter pulled a guilty face, grabbing the bag slowly and pursing his lips.

"A Penguin" Peter said in a small voice. Daisy paused at that, holding back her surprise while looking at the boy in front of her who was straight up ready to steal a penguin from the zoo, on a class trip. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Carry on," She said, turning away from him and heading back towards the gym. "So your not joining us in the gym?" She questioned.

"Nope," Peter said, closing the cupboard, "I was never here." He called.

"Got it," Daisy replied. "Jarvis?"

"I would rather not be part of your deception," Jarvis said in a tired tone. "But the camera in this hall was down for repair during your conversation," Jarvis added. Daisy grinned happily.

"Lucky us, thank you, Jarvis"

"I know nothing," he said, Daisy rolled her eyes, pulling her ponytail tighter and making her way to the gym to join the others.

Natasha and Wanda were already in the room, Daisy headed straight for them to start her stretches.

"The boys are doing a few laps before they join us," Natasha said as she approached, grabbing a towel and water bottle from a bench as she passed by.

"They even took Tony And Bruce with them" Wanda added, stretching her arms up over her head. Daisy looked between the two women in surprise.

"Excuse me, Tony and Bruce are, running?" Daisy asked, "Like, in real life?" Wanda laughed and Natasha smirked.

"It's about time for it," Natasha said, she pulled her ponytail tighter and Daisy dropped her stuff close by and shed her jacket, jumping straight into her stretches.

"Are you good to go a few rounds or do I need to bench you?" Natasha asked, turning to Daisy.

"I'll hit the bags first to see how my arms hold up but my stitches are secure so as long as i don't get kicked there, i should be fine." Daisy said, Natasha nodded in thought, slipping to the floor to stretch her legs out, The other two women followed.

"No fights today, focus on legs and arms today," Natasha said. Daisy almost argued, more out of habit than disagreement but she knew her limits and so did Natasha. It was probably better to avoid tearing anything anyway. Daisy nodded. "Your training is pretty regular at this point but only do some light sparring over the next week" Natasha ordered her. "I will update your schedule before I leave"

"Back to training with Bucky?" Daisy asked, twisting into another stretch.

"Hoping for someone else?" Natasha asked with an amused hint to her voice.

"Not at all" Daisy replied, "Did he mention adding Knife fighting to the regime?" she asked, pausing to look at the redhead.

"Just be careful, history says you have a history with stabbings," Natasha warned her lightly, a small smile playing at her lips. Daisy scrunched her face up considering that fact.

"True, the perfect reason to learn." She said brightly. Natasha rolled her eyes but didn't disagree, instead getting to her feet and heading towards the equipment room. Daisy shrugged at Wanda who just laughed lightly at her casual nature before they both followed the redhead to the weights.

Natasha handed her some material to wrap her hands and gestured for her to sit on a bench, gesturing to Wanda to take her spot on the machine beside her. She did without complaint and Natasha took a seat in front of daisy.

"Here," She said, holding her hands out. Daisy gave her her arm, letting Nat push up the sleeves of her shirt, a long-sleeved grey crop top with an Avengers A in the center so that she could wrap her arms.

She turned her hands over carefully examining her arms before wrapping them, happy with the lack of bruising. Daisy had a warm feeling in her chest seeing Natasha check her over so thoroughly, genuinely concerned for her health and well being. She smiled as she watched the redhead work.

"I can feel you watching me," Natasha said, shooting a smirk at Daisy before returning to her task. Daisy's grin just grew but she turned to Wanda.

"My condolences about Sam" Daisy said to the witch her shot her a confused look, Daisy laughed lightly. "He said something to Bucky and ran for his life, Chances are we won't be seeing him again today."

Wanda shook her head.

"I hope James doesn't try to toss him off the cliff again." She said, resuming her workout. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Uh, i was joking" Daisy said, "What do you mean again?" Daisy questioned, caught between feeling worried and wanting to laugh at the idea. Natasha waved her off.

"Someone always catches him," Natasha said offhandedly, Gesturing for her to get up. "off you go" Wanda nodded briefly and Daisy just stared between them, they wore serious, if bored, expressions and Daisy was seriously questioning whether or not they were joking with the casualty of the way the spoke.

"Seriously?" Daisy asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, Wanda, Tony, Peter once" Natasha explained, "Someone catches him before he hits the water, no big deal." Daisy narrowed her eyes at the redhead If CLint got told off for shooting arrows in the house than surely they weren't allowed to push each other off cliff tops. She gave Natasha a suspicious look and nodded slowly

"Right," She said, waiting for Nats lip to quirk or brow to raise but she remained neutral. Daisy turned away, heading to the boxing bags.

She spent a good fifteen minutes hitting the bag lightly as Natasha instructed, Both women joining her after the work on the machines, Natasha hitting the bag as Wanda Held it for her. Wanda was explaining how she and Sam had become an item after a mission over a year ago and just hadnt gotten around to telling everyone yet.

"Really, a year and not one chance?" daisy asked with a soft laug. Natasha smirked but said nothing. Wanda rolled her eyes,

"Dont really me, how long did it take you and James to confess your love to one another?" Wanda Teased. "four, Five months?"

"Hey In case you haven't noticed" Daisy started, "We are making up for that" Daisy said with a confidant nod. Natasha and Wanda shared a look before cooing in unison.

"ooooooooooh" They laughed.

"How did this turn on me?" Daisy asked through her smile.

"How is that?"

"You did see them this morning in the briefing, yes?" Wanda asked the red head with a surprised look.

"Okay okay, James and I are great Thank you, we're going out again tonight" She told them with a half shoulder shrug, playing it off a little.

"Well" Wanda said, "I would suggest a double date, but"

"That sounds like a, Terrible idea" daisy Replied, her bright tone cutting off at the end. Wanda agreed, knowing that Sam and Bucky were lucky to spite each other all night, though Daisy wasn't opposed to a few pranks she thought it best to hold off for now.

"Perhaps Tony will plan another Outing for us all soon?" Wanda suggested, "Then we can all go out together," She said brightly.

"Like a publicity thing?" Dasy asked, cringing slightly. Natasha paused her movements, Daisy did the same, taking her own drink bottle from the bench closest to her.

"There are Publicity dinners and there are Tony outings," Natasha said. "Publicity Dinners are the Avengers having a night out at a fancy restaurant and getting their pictures taken." She explained, taking a sip from her drink and wiping the light sweat off her brow. "Those generally a big deals, we get Rhodey and Thor to join us to have as Many people there as we can"

"Mostly so we can push the attention off on each other," Wanda added.

"Tony outings are us, as people, going to a bar, club or bowling alley to have some real fun in the real world." Wanda nodded her agreeance but Daisy was skeptical.

"Bowling is real-world fun?" She asked brow raised curiously.

"It is when you go with two super-soldiers who don't always know their own strength. " Natasha said seriously. Behind her, Wanda wore an extremely amused look.

Daisy smiled at the image but her mind was drawn back to the first thing Natasha said. "What about James, I don't recall seeing anything about him in any newspapers or magazines." Natasha tilted her head slightly.

"He's never wanted to join us, he hardly left the building except for missions." Natasha told her, "Between his history and PTSD," She started. Daisy nodded her understanding.

"That is, until he met you" Wanda added on with a sly smirk. "We couldn't keep him in the building after that." Daisy quirked a brow, she hadn't been anywhere with Bucky since joining the group, except for last night. Then her memory caught up to her and she realized Wanda meant when they first met, back when she was in Brooklyn. He was there every morning and night, She smiled to herself.

"Maybe he'll want to join us if you're there," Natasha said softly. Daisy turned to look up at her, straightening. She hadn't considered going out with the avengers she hadn't considered going out at all until she was cleared. "It's your Choice Mishka," Natasha told her gently, "But you're with us now, That makes you an Avenger."

Behind the redhead, Wanda was grinning.

The boys entered together following Natasha's words. They Branched off, Tony Towards the weights with bruce while Steve, Bucky, and Sam moved their way. Wanda turned his way Both of them moving to the Mats to spar.

"Another ten minutes and you can stop, try to get some kicks in," Natasha told her, Turning to meet Steve halfway before they both headed for the equipment. Bucky, however, only stopped when he stood in front of The Bag Daisy was using.

"Hi," He said happily

"Hi" She replied, feeling the fammiliar butterflies swirl inside her at his soft voice. She needed to turn her mind on to something else.

"did you really kick Sam off the cliff?" Daisy asked him, holding his eye so he couldn't turn away. His eyes went Blank before he sighed. "Oh my god, you did!" Daisy said. Bucky raised his hands innocently.

"he was in his suit!" Bucky said, "And he was being a Dick" Daisy fought back her smile at Buckys argument, her brows hight.

"How many times?"

"Just the once"

"What did he say?" Daisy asked, Bucky accidentally smiled, his eyes dropping to the floor, his reaction made Daisy laugh. "What did he say?" She asked again. Bucky shrugged lightly.

"Race you to the jet," Bucky said. A laugh slipped out before Daisy could cover her mouth, imagining the scene in her head.

"How does that make him a dick?"

"He was Making old man jokes all day because i had oatmeal for breakfast."

"oh well, then he deserved it," Daisy said in agreeance, honestly, chances are that she would have done the same thing.

A loud crash outside drew their attention, everyone sharing a quick look before heading for the door all at once.

* * *

 **Authors note: In this version of the story Vision was created to defeat Ultron but after the battle, the team, including Vision, decided he was too advanced to be alive at this time, They returned the stone to Loki's scepter and Tony was able to restore Jarvis. Anyway, love to hear your thoughts.**

 **ps. if yall want smut in this story I am happy to include it if someone is interested in writing it, I've never written more than fluff so does anyone want to volunteer?!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors note; Im sorry for the wait everyone i want to get more of this story out as much as you all seem to want to get more of it but im still havving trouble with my computer, i can get a thousand ish words down before the keyboard goes fritzsy and i have to stop, and that on a good day.**

 **OKay! Any one who ever wants to message with ideas, suggestions or anything please do not hesitate i love to hear your ideas and it helps me to address things i may have originally overlooked.**

 **There isnt going to be any explicit smut in this story because i cant write it but i may eventually post smut chapters for this story elsewhere (if i can find someone to write them)**

* * *

They were met outside by the sight of a tall and muscular man, his back to them as he watched something in the distance, scratching his head distractedly.

"Thor " Steve said brightly in greeting, taking the lead of the group.

The god's heavy red cape blew in the wind, his long blond hair fanning out when he turned to the group, arms raised joyfully.

"Ah, you're all here," he said with a smile, walking towards them. Natasha squinted at him and Tony made a noise, his hand moving up to rub at his temple.

"Except for Clint." She said pointedly.

"Who?" Thor asked, pausing seriously before smiling, "I'm just joking, where is the man of hawks?"

"Unimportant" Tony said. "Did you, what did you land on?" Tony asked, searching for the source of the glass on the gods cape. Small pieces littered where he stood, falling from his person as he shook the cape out. Thor looked reluctant, looking from the glass to tony before turning upwards towards the closest building.

"Well" Thor Started, holding his hand out to Calm Tony before he explained himself. Daisy's brows knit together as she too searched for the source of the glass.

Tonys shoulders dropped before his arms shot up, sputtering out half words aimed partially at Thor though his attention was directed at the building on their left. Two windows on the top floor were cracked slightly but that wouldnt explain the glass.

"If you landed on one of my jets," Tony Started. Thors mouth opened but no words escaped. Tony whined, "come on, is this cause i asked you not to wreck the grass?" He rubbed his forehead and turned to walk back inside, calling for jarvis, muttering under his breath. "Its one thing to mess with the gardeners work and a whole other thing to mess with a mechanics."

"Sorry" Thor called after him, a hesitant note in his words. Daisy chewed her lip to avoid laughing at the situation. Though tried to discreetly wipe the glass on the path away with his boot, and Daisy had to look away to stop the laugh from escaping. She caught buckys eye and he gave her a mock dissaproving head shake.

"You got Steve's message?" Thor pulled a confused face at Natasha's question.

"Message?" He asked, his lips turning to a frown "no, I was just dropping in to see how everyone Was, make sure nobody's at each other throat" he laughed, nudging Steve. "Remember Last time"

The group shared a collective glare at Thor who didn't seem to get the message.

"So you just happened to show up when we called?"

Thor nodded though his face showed doubt.

"Heimdall might have dropped me here instead of alfheim as he was supposed to, he can see everything in the universe so he usually has a reason to do it."

"So you didn't plan on dropping in then?" Sam asked, his arms crossing over his chest. The God pursed his lips, shaking his head lightly before pausing.

"Who is this" Thor said, turning to daisy, her eyes left Bucky and returned to the blond God who was grinning her way. "She's new, yes?" Steve sighed, Thor was not as smooth as she had expected him to be.

"Thor this is daisy, she's part of the team," Steve said

"Hello" Thor said cheerfully. Daisy raised her hand to wave, amused by how innocent his voice was. She had actually expected him to be far more serious.

"Hi" she said, Questioning herself, should she say Thor, your majesty, your holiness? He's a god and a prince, how is she meant to address him. "You" she facepalmed immediately at the lameness, Everyone giving her a collective look of amusement. Thor still grinned, apparently fine with the extention but Daisy felt her cheeks flush and wanted to go bang her head against a wall.

"What have i missed?" Thor asked The team who turned back to him and shared a different look, one that said, you have no idea.

"I'd love to catch up but," Natasha started, tapping her wrist as if she were wearing a watch. "I have a schedule to keep." She said. Daisy and the others turned to follow her but she waved them off. "You catch goldie up ill let you guys know when i land how things are." She said with a nod. daisy followed her anyway while the rest of the team Stopped at the kitchen to talk to the god.

"I'll be gone a week," Natasha said as she walked, Daisy trailing slightly. "Two at most" daisy nodded Sadly, and Natasha looked at her over her shoulder as she walked. She grabbed her hand as they walked.

"If Barnes gets handsy I have mace or you can just kick him in his sweet spot" Natasha added, looking to get a reaction from the brunette. Daisy laughed, shaking her head. "Then again, if he doesn't get handsy," She added, "I have several dresses in my room that will make it impossible to resist getting at least a little touchy" She winked with a sly smile.

"Nat" Daisy scolded her. "Please stop." Her cheeks were warm, her mind going exactly where Natasha had wanted if the assassins smirk meant anything.

"Fine, Just have fun tonight." She told her, they were in the elevator now, riding up to the roof where Nat's jet was waiting. Natasha turned to her, staring her down with a soft look "If shield does anything, to interrupt your evening or otherwise, I want you to Contact me and Clint, first thing." She said. Daisy nodded firmly but Natashas eyes remained on her.

"Mishka, What's wrong?" She asked Daisy who shook her head shrugging slightly.

"No, nothing it's just that," she sighed, "We just got back and now you two are off again" Natasha smiled, squeezing Daisy's hand in her own.

"Yes but it's not on mission," Natasha said, "We're helping Clint's sister, you can call anytime if you need to" Natasha reassured her. Daisy smiled slightly, it was at least better to know that they weren't going to be in any Danger. "okay?" Nat asked when Daisy let out a relieved breath. Daisy nodded. The elevator doors opened to the roof and Natasha stepped off, gesturing for Daisy to stay put. She reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her board the jet, furrowing her brows at the sight of sam and Wanda on board, she quirked a brow at the jet as its ramp lifted and the three of them took off.

* * *

"Did you have any luck locating the stones?" Tony asked as they sat around the kitchen table. Daisy walked in as Bruce took his seat placing the last of the cups that she assumed he had provided to everyone around the table.

Not wanting to interrupt she leaned in the doorway of the kitchen listening to the conversation.

"I'm afraid not, I've been to several reaches of the galaxy with no proof that these rocks even exist I just got whispers and rumours to go on." Thor said running a hand through his hair, there was the slightest hint of stress in his posture but he slipped easily back into smile.

"What about your vision" Bruce asked curiously dropping both hands around his mug. Thor shrugged helplessly. It was a bit A bit of a site, the vendor together for in his usual battle got up while the rest of the team were in sports gear and tracksuit pants, she smells of pleasantly amused.

Her brow furrowed when her mind registered the topic on hand, what were the stones Thor is looking for and when did he have a vision. She wanted to say something having had previous experience with visions but didn't want to overstep just yet, she settled for listening in the background as they changed the topic.

"so," Thor started, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "what news do you have, how is everyone, whats the story with Lady Daisy?" he asked, offering up a range of questions. Daisy straightened when she heard her name, the blond god gesturing to her from his seat at the table. She did not blush, she definately didnt blush, even as the literal god of thunder smiled her way. She was however glad when Steve spoke up drawing Thors attention back to the tables occupants.

To her left she caught but his eye, he wore an amused smile, one to hand resting over the corner of his mouth to hide his soft laugh. She's glared at him, scrunching her nose and poking her tongue out, crossing her arms over her chest. It was the only defense she could think off at that time.

Seven Tony explained that Daisy was part of the team and had been four months now. They then went into talking about what they had been up to as Well as the threats they have faced recently daisy spun around, moving into the kitchen before they got to the topic of Talbot in Chicago or shield, she's had enough of that for now and decided to forego listening to it. Footsteps alerted her to another presence moments later though she had already heard his chair move after she turned on her heel so she didn't react when Bucky came to stand beside her

"You little starstruck there, doll?" Bucky asked, daisy didnt need to look at him to know he was smirking' she rolled her eyes to herself as she made a cup of tea.

"He's a literal God" she said plainly before looking at him sideways "a God" she repeated Bucky grinned happily and leaned against the counter his arms crossing over his chest as he relaxed into place.

"thats true" he said easily, not teasing her on it further. Instead he changed the subject.

"Wanna grab a snack and make a b line for the tv?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, offering her an out from the conversation in the next room. Her shoulders dropped on their own showing the relief she felt of not having to listen to that conversation.

"Yes please." she replied, dropping her spoon and leaving the half made tea on the bench, filled only with dry ingredients, she jumped up to peck Bucky on the lips and moved to the cupboad holding chips. She grabbed a bag that they both liked while he snatched some chocolate from the fridge along with some drinks.

Bucky reached for her hand but it was Daisy that lead the way out of the kitchen and past the boys at the table and away, calling a "nice to meet you Thor" over her shoulder as she left, wanting to be polite.

She led them to his room because his bed was cozy and she felt like cuddling. She has the same Basic bed, from what she could tell everyone did, but it was less appealing because it didn't smell like him. She had slept so comfortable last night that she had briefly forgotton the pain of her stab wound, thats saying something.

Bucky Fell into step beside her, his hand leaving hers to drape over her shouder, pulling her close as they walked.

"Wanna talk?" He asked softly, looking down at her with a curious and encouraging smile.

She scrunched her face up at him in return, not really wanting to talk. She exhaled softly knowing that if she didnt say something now then he would bring it up later.

"I just didnt want to listen to the replay again" She told him candidly. "I dont like thinking about it." She added, grabbing the door handle and twisting, pushing the door open and shooting a smile at Bucky before waking through.

He followed her in and she made a b-line for the kitchen to grab them each a glass and a bowl for the chips.

"I dont have a problem with the team talking about it i just dont want to be there is all, i lived it, i dont need to keep reliving it." She was mostly talking to herself now as she distractedly searched for a bowl, her brow creasing when she came up empty.

Bucky watched her move around the kitchen, placing Glasses on the bench before searching the cupboards for something else. He smiled to himself when she tried to reach up to grab a bowl from one of the top shelves, pushing up on her toes and stretching her arm out. He came p behind her, reaching past her and grabbing one of the bowls, pecking her on the cheek before handing her the red plastic bowl, he moved back and grabbed the glasses, pouring each of them a drink.

After thanking him she set about pouring a decent amount of chips into a bowl, shrugging off her previous conversation.

"anyway, when was the last time you heard from Thor?" She questioned on her way to his room.

She led the way to his bed, taking her spot from the morning and settling in, turning the tv on and browsing as she spoke.

"I mean Tony and everyone has mentioned him from time to time but ive been with you guys for months and he hasnt dropped in once." She mused, flicking to the movie section on netflix while bucky took his seat. He handed her her glass which she took with a smile. "unless he has and i was to flighty to be informed." She added with a knowing smirk.

Bucky smiled to himself but shook his head, "no he hasnt been by in over a year actually."

"Wow, a year?" She asked, turning to Bucky curiously. "I thought as one of the avengers he would live with everyone, like everyone else does." She commented, shrugging slightly as she thought about it. "i just said everyone else, a lot. The team, like the rest of the team does, all of the team, urgh you know what i mean." Daisy sighed, her words jumbling.

"He left on a quest of some sort," Bucky Told her simply.

Daisy snorted, "A quest?" she asked, even with everything she had seen and heard, a quest just sounded fictional.

"Thats what he called it," Bucky said, seemingly agreeing with her amusement by his tone. "He had a vision about some gems, stones or something."

"That was a lot of or somethings" Daisy commented, biting her cheek as she smiled up at him, he bumped her shoulder gently, smiling in return. "Sounds like someone didnt listen properly."

"Dont blame me, this was around ultron time" He defended, "What i know is second hand information at best."

"Wow, that was years ago" Daisy commented, furrowing her brows, Ultron was around the same time as her getting her powers.

"See, cant blame a guy for forgetting, I cant even remember what i was doing during that, how am i supposed to know what a god was doing?" he asked with a laugh, his arm snaked around her shoulders pulling her close. she smiled but her mind had drifted.

"daiz?" He asked when she didnt respond. it took her a second to meet his eye, her eyes distant before she managed to return her focus to the present. Bucky shifted beside her, turning so that he could see her face.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, her lips quirking into a smile reflectively even as he mind took a moment in catching up. Bucky wore a curious, slightly worried look.

"You still with me?" He asked, realizing what had happened, the look on her face one he had seen countless times before, on Steve, Tony, clint or even himself in the mirror. "Where'd you go?" he asked soft but insistent.

He watched as her lips parted and she met his eye before she spoke.

"I was just thinking about what i was doing when Ultron, you know" He eyes dropped slightly and Bucky slipped her hand into his own as he spoke.

"Hmm, what kind of trouble was Daisy johnson in this time?" Bucky asked, trying to lighten the slight tention that had began to build, her muscles tightening slightly. Daisy smiled to herself, rolling her eyes before speaking.

"Mr barnes," She started easily. "You make me sound like some sort of scoundrel." she laughed. He smiled in return, obviously glad to have lightened her mood.

"ah, But you forget" Bucky responded, putting on a similarly haughty tone as Daisy had used. "I know your secret" He said with a slight hush. Daisy grinned but Narrowed her eyes at him suspisciously.

"And what secret would that be?" she asked, quirking a brow at him. She adored the grin that followed, he leaned in before answering.

"You are a scoundrel." He said. She smacked him on the arm and he laughed. She grinned shaking her head at him happily. "Would you like to talk about it?" She nodded and he pulled her back to their previous spot , leaning against the headboard with his arm around her.

"I Got my powers a week or two before we got news of ultron" She started, remembering the few days she had in quarantine before returning to the field. "It was a busy few weeks, I got powers and then shield was taken over" Bucky furrowed a brow, not recalling this from any of the stories she had told them.

"By who?" he asked, hesitant to interrupt." She turned her head to look up at him nd he felt the need to kiss her as she watched him but held back.

"Shield" She said. His brows creased deeply and she smiled. "I know it just gets more complicated with every story." She agreed.

"What happened?" Bucky asked her, pulling her closer.

"Coulson sent off base and the base was taken over, May contacted me to let me know i was in trouble and i made a run for it." She explained. remembering Bobby's warning call before she leveled the forest and called for Gordon.

"Thats how i met my mother actually," She told him smiling sadly at the bittersweet reunion.

"you don't talk about her" , knowing he meant nothing by it.

"I don't have much to tell. She was in charge of the inhuman sanctuary i ended up at." daisy said, her voice soft, focussing on Buckys hand in hers, his others moving slowly on her shoulder where his arm rested. "She was teaching me how to control my powers when she told me, it was nice for a while." She shook her head, not wanting to dwell, bucky squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"she dedicated her life to the Inhumans after she lost me, I have to admire her for that," Daisy said. "But she also attacked shield and tried to start some form of inhuman uprising. so, less admirable." She joked, she wondered how they got on the topic of her mother.

"Hey, you dont have to," Bucky said, pulling her face up to look at him, she smiled sadly and he leaned forwards, catching her lips gently with his own. When he let her go she smiled up at him.

"Its okay, She was my mother and for a brief time there it was good to know her."

"But" Bucky urged knowingly.

"But, she wasnt the woman who gave birth to me anymore, hydra had stolen anything good from her and the woman i met was a shell of that." Daisy explained. "Which is sad, yes but makes letting her go easier." She rubbed lightly at the faded scar on her cheek and Buckys metal hand followed, brushing her cheek lightly, the col touch refreshing against her skin.

"She did that?" He asked. She took his hand in her own, holding it against her cheek softly.

"After i discovered her true nature she had her people lock me up, they tried to take over a shield ship and Coulson's team came to the rescue" Daisy explained. "I went after my mother and she tried to kill me." Daisy said, Buckys hands tightened in hers. "so I tried to kill her."

Her mind lingered there for a moment, thinking of how it had felt to have her life drained from her. She felt her shoulders move, shrugging lightly.

"That's when my dad stepped in, killed her so i didn't have to" Daisy finished, glancing back up at bucky with a sad smile. His hands circled her stomach, pulling her into his warm embrace, her hands remained in his as he hugged her close, unsure of what to say, he leaned his head down, pressing his lips to her temple. Daisy leaned into the touch, smiling softly.

"How did we even get onto this topic?" Daisy questioned, realizing that they had gone from cute banter to her depressing history. Bucky squeezed her again.

"we were talking about what was happening around ultrons appearance," He said. Daisy nodded.

"Right, Guess none of us were having a particularly good week. "Daisy commented, trying to lighten the mood again.

She sighed, dropping her head to the side a little. She smiled before turning back to Bucky who was now watching her curiously.

"I know what we could do" She said, slipping from his embrace so that she could face him. He was dissapointed by the lack of contact they now had but he watched her with an interested look as she repositioned herself to be kneeling at his side.

"Why dont we start picking teams for lazer tag?" SHe suggested, remembering that someone had mentioned starting a game once they returned from shield.

this got buckys attention, he moved to face her, crossing his legs on the bed and itting up straighter.

"Thats an idea." He replied, clearly already planning out their team. "Do i get to be on your team this time?" He asked curiously, tilting his head back and to the side slightly. Daisys grin grew quickly at his expression and she made a similar move, sitting up straighter.

"Of course, we need a seargent." She said matter o factly, he grinned in return.

"Theyll want Stevie then." He noted, compiling the teams in his head. daisy nodded in front of him, making a list of her own, she reached back to pull at her ponytail as she thought.

"Its only fair but then we need to seperate the Clint and Nat."

"Take Clint, he's a better marksman" Bucky noted, eyes scanning over Daisy as her hand came up to her face, pulling at her lip with her thumb as she thought about buckys suggestion.

"And Parker, he's quick and has excellent reflexes." Daisy said. Bucky found himself chewing on the inside of his lip as he watched her, her somber demeanor from moments ago nowhere to be seen.

"Sam will want to be with Steve and they can have Nat and Tony. " Daisy pursed her lips. "That gives us an odd number unless Bruce decides to play." She noted. Bucky was nodding, listening to her words but not really hearing, distracted by the way her eyes sparked, the small tendril of hair that hung by her eye, swaying with her movements.

"Unless Tony brings pepper or Rhodey in i guess, oh what about thor?" She asked, jumping up excitedly. Bucky returned to the conversation.

"Uh, no" He said with a half laugh. Daisy wore a confused look, her brows furrowing.

"Why, he'd probably love it right."

"Well yes, probably but i mean, you think Steve and i are bad with tech," He started.

"I dont think that" Daisy cut in, sitting back down properly. "Ive seen you use a computer, and steve can work almost everything in the tower." She smiled, pointing out how Steve could work the tv and tablets.

"Okay but thor doesnt really do technology." bucky told her, remembering overhearing Thors argument with Tony about keeping a phone on him.

"It hardly technology" Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Theyre fake guns, you just point and shoot."

"thats not how guns work Doll." Bucy said with a quirked brow.

"Sure it is, i mean, add in aiming and whatever, its easy" She explained, leaning foreward slightly. "I'll see if we can do a test run before the game." She said, smiling happily as she leaned into his personal space. He pouted slightly but smiled in return, pecking her on the lips before wrapping his arms around her once more, Glad to have her back in his embrace.

They cuddled together and picked at their snacks while watching Brooklyn nine nine, Daisy smiled everytime buckys chest rumbled underneath her in laughter, enjoying his happiness and her own for a while.

It didnt last long enough as daisy Checked her phone and got to her feet, wiggling free from Buckys arms even as he pouted.

"if you want to go out then i need to change" She said through a laugh as he tried to lure her back into his arms. She was backing out of the room, their snacks hardly touched on his bed. Reluctantly, Bucky got up from the bed to follow her out.

"Fair point." Bucky agreed as he followed her to the door. Daisy miled when he got up and turned to walk foreward properly.

"Do i need to wear something specific?" She asked, unsure of where they were going and what was expected clothing-wise.

"Casual?" He said, posing it as a question and slowing Daisys steps. She turned to him curiously.

"Casual - Casual or fancy casual?" She asked, watching as his face went from confusion to hesitation.

"I have no idea what that means" He told her honestly as he tried to picture the difference between casual and fancy casual. She stared at him, smiling, amused.

"okay uh, Leather jacket and heels or Flannel and boots?" She asked, holding a hand out for each option and weighing them up and down slowly.

"uh," He said blankly. "Not heels?" He tried. She tried not to grin to brightly at his question and nodded once, stepping foreward to kiss him quickly before leaving. He grabbed her hand when she turned back to the door and pulled her back for another kiss which she happily melted into.

When she finally left she had to force herself into her room, pausing for a breath once inside and smiling to herself happily.

* * *

Around the dining table Tony sat with the others discussing the events of the past year with the newly returned norse god. After Tony had given a thourough lecture to him about breaking his propery the boys had breifly gone over their lst year before then asking Thor about what he had been doing.

The god explained his travels and attempts to locate the stones from his vision, with little success. By little he meant none, he had no word on any of the stones and nothing to further the prophecy.

"then where were you heading?" Tony asked, Since this path clearly wasnt intended." He added bitterly.

"Well," Thor started. "I was going to investigate a dream i have been having lately, visions of asguard burning and the world ending, Very exciting stuff" He said joyfully, "I had called heimdall to take me to the source but he dropped me here instead and as i know none of you are responsible for these dreams, i can only assume there is a greater purpose for my being here" He nodded as he spoke.

"So, what kind of trouble have you got yourself into this time?" He asked with a joyful laugh. The team shared a look, Steve shaking his head slightly at Thors overly peppy demeanor.

"I dont know what to tel ya big guy" Tony said, clapping Thor on the shoulder as he got up from his seat. "You missed the fun here by a few weeks, theres no world ending event on the list at the moment, sorry to dissapoint." He sighed.

"Why would i be dissapointed by the lack of danger?" Thor said, "If anything im glad that you are not inn any immediate danger." Thor told them.

"then why'd heimdall send you here?" Bruce asked. Thor pulled a face but shrugged.

"Who know, he's generally right in hiss actions so im sure he has his reasons."

"Right" Bruce said doubtfully.

"right" Steve said, picking up from bruces doubtful tone, "Well your always welcome here if you wanted to stick around for a while." He offered, gesturing to the compound.

"Thank you, Im sure heimdall will inform me when it is time to leave." Thor said graciously, "Untile then, i just fought an army of waskits in the land of zubar delta knowl and i am in dire need of a shower." He nodded once then headed to his room for a good shower.

"l'll say" Tony joked, informing The god of the renovations done recently, telling him how his room is in the same place but has been upgraded.

Once the god was far enough from earshot Steve spoke.

"You wanna be the one to mention the sceptor?" He asked Tony as Bruce stepped away, hands raised innocently.

Tony pursed his lips, considering the outcome of that conversation, he shook his head, clapping steve on the shoulder.

"No that sounds like a captains job, not a mechanics" he said cheerfully, Tony half glared at the man, not particularly looking foreward to the conversation as thor liked to get, handsy.

* * *

Bucky was quick to change, Showering before slipping into some clean jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. He slipped a glove over his metal hand and slipped a leather jacket on. He Almost grabbed for a hat as he usually would when going out but hesitate, he grabbed one anyway but didnt put it on.

He headed for the kitchen to see if the guys were still filling thor in and got there in time to see the god heading his way, he smiled in greeting as he past and Bucky smiled back.

"hey" Bucky said to steve when he reached the group "Anything new to report?" he asked, turning his way towards the kitchen but waiting for a response from the men around the table. Steve shook his head.

"Nothing on the stones," Steve said with a shake of his head, "But it looks like Thors staying for a while" He smiled, obviously glad to have his friend back.

"Great, better stock up on the op tarts" Tony noted, possibly directing the words to Jarvis though the Ai didnt respond.

"I'm going to get some work done," Bruce said, nodding to the group before turning to the elevator.

"Yeah, i have to go make some repairs to my jet" Tony pouted, shaking his head before he too headed off.

Steve followed Bucky to the kitchen as he moved for the fridge.

"going out?" The blonde asked, taking note of his attire. Bucky grabbed a drink from the fridge, taking a sip from the bottle before turning back to Steve.

"this is casual casual right?" He asked, earning a confused look from steve, the blonds brows rising in question Bucky sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Im taking Daisy to a more casual location and when she asked what to wear she said casual casual or fancy casual and i dont know what this falls under." Bucky explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," steve replied looking his fiend up and down. "You look good, your probably fine" Steve said, not really helping Bucky out.

"Right well, i hope so because i dont know what i-" A whistle from the doorway cut him off mid sentence, drawing both their attention

"Looking good barnes" Daisy noted, standing in the kitchen doorway. Bucky looked at her then down at himself before getting stuck on her again.

Daisy wore Her hair down in loose waves, her makeup understated but bold enough to make her eyes pop. She wore a white striped dress that was longer in the front and back but short in the sides, showing off more of her legs. She wore a leather jacket over top and thigh high boots completed her look.

Bucky was staring now, completely focussed on Daisys beauty to even speak. Steve noticed and shoved his friend lightly to bring him back t the real world, Daisy laughed at the action, blushing and smiling to herself at his reaction.

"Sorry, sorry you just look, amazing." He took a few steps foreward to take her hand, kissing it lightly and causing daisy to blush further. it would have been extra romantic if steve wasnt on the other side of the room trying to make himself invisable.

"Thank you" She said, "you dont look so bad yourself" She grinned when he fixed his jacket and ruffled his hair. "okay charmer, you ready to go?" She asked, holding her hands together in front of herself and rocking on her heels.

Bucky nodded and shot a wave to Steve. "Dont wait up" He joked, earning a chuckle from daisy and an eye roll from Steve.

They passed Tony on their way out as he made his way to the kitchen, the mechanic whistled when he noticed them and Daisy grinned, gesturing to Bucky with both hands as if to show him off.

"Cleans up nice huh?" Daisy said, Bucky quirked a brow at the action before smiling almost as if from embarrassment when Tony slowed down to look him up and down.

He nodded his approval saying to lose the glove but otherwise an a for effort. Daisy laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around Buckys, lacing her fingers with his silently. He smiled down at their joined hands and back up at the brunette, shaking his head with amusement.

"Your terrible" He said with his smile. daisy took a breath, nodding her agreemant.

"And yet you put up with me, you must be foolish" She joked, letting him lead her to the garage.

"I'd be foolish to let you go" He replied without thought, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her cheek, smiling before gesturing to a black suv.

"You can drive?" She asked dubiously as she looked over the car. A standard shield vehicle by the looks of it.

"Of course i can drive," Bucky replied, opening the door for her. She pursed her lips, moving to get into the car, she paused before getting in.

"Let me rephrase, You have a licence?" She asked this time, watching him closely. His mouth opened but no words came out, he closed it quickly and shrugged.

"Okay then we're not driving" She said, looking around the garage. Bucky followed her eyes and had another idea.

"Well, we could take my bike" He suggested, "If you want" he added, unsure of her thoughts on that particular mode of transport. She had never mentioned liking or dislikeing bikes but you never knew.

Daisy quirked a brow, looking around until Bucky gestured to a vehicle with a sheet covering it, she walked over and, with an approving nod from bucky, removed the sheet. Beneath was a black and silver bike,

Thats all she knew, Daisy had absolutely no knowledge on bikes but even she could tell it was nice, the silver shone and the black was matte.

There was a small compartment in the front with a silver A, connections on the front and sides which she assumed was for weaponry and a small red star on the right handle bar.

"Cool" she said simply, looking at the small details and wondering who had gotten it custom made, wether Steve asked someone to do it or Tony took it upon himself to make it for Bucky, She smiled at the idea.

"i would have suggested it first but i didnt want to wreck your hair or-" He paused when he noticed her slightly amused expression, brow quirked.

"wrecked my hair?" She asked, she shook her head and gestured to the bike. "After you" She said, waiting for him to get on. She chewed her lip when he turned away after slipping a smirk at her.

She didnt hesitate to climb onto the bike behind bucky, wrapping her arms around his waist firmly, only slightly annoyed by his insistence on helmets, sure that he didnt wear one when riding on mission. Even if he did have a valid point about helmet laws in cities where they might actually get caught and or in trouble. That would put a damper on their night.

The engine rumbled to life and Daisy felt a thrill rush through her as she instinctively wrapped her hands tighter around Buckys waist, she was sure he noticed by the way he turned to her slightly, not enough for her to see the half smirk he wore before he revved to engine.

The ride was thrilling, moving her body with his at each turn, entranced by his balance and speed on the bike. He weaved through traffic easily and got them to their destination in half the time it would have taken if they had taken the car.

Bucky parked the bike right outside of a small Diner in brooklyn. It wasnt the cafe that he had favored when visiting previously but it is the first place Steve had taken him when he was rediscovering himself. He glanced up either side of the street before helping Daisy off the bike and giving her a hand to undo and remove her helmet.

He smiled at her as he hair stuck up, clung slightly to the static of the helmet, she noticed his look and half made an effort to smooth the hair down, simply pressing her hands down on either side of her head and smoothing it out.

"What do you think?" She asked with an overdramatic look, hands still pressing the hair to her head. Bucky watched as she smiled at him, a riddiculously happy grin as she waited for his response.

"Absolutly, Gorgeous." He said, leaning foreward and planting a kiss on her lips, she accepted the kiss and actually made an effort to smoothe her hair down when Bucky attatched the helmets to the bike securely.

When he turned back, her hair was slightly more tamed and Daisy was glancing around curiously. She turned back to Bucky after a moment with a quirked brow.

"Are we in brooklyn?" She asked, sure she had been in this area before. Bucky hesitated before nodding. , starting to rethink his plans. Daisy turned away to look again and bucky ran a hhand through his hair while she was distracted, thinking that she didnt want to be here.

he wouldnt blame her, he hadnt wanted to come to brooklyn originally after he escaped Hydra, old memories and what not but he had thought that a fammiliar area outside of the tower or the compound would be more comfortable and neither of them would have to be to high on guard, maybe enjoy themselves for a while.

"I think there's an arcade around here" Daisy said, surprising Bucky out of his thought, he furrowed a brow before replying.

"yeah, its a few shops down." He told her. Daisy turned back to the soldier with a smiled, her eyes landing on his and brows immediatly furrowing.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, taking a step foreward and placing a hand on his arm.

"What, no nothing." Bucky stumbled, he took her hand in his and squeezed it to reassure her. He sighed, "i was worried you wouldnt want to be back here" he admitted and Daisys face relaxed back into a soft smile.

"Oh, no i loved being here, This is where i settled the first time i moved to brooklyn." Daisy informed him, Pulling him onto the street and walking slowly in the direction of the arcade. "Only lasted a few days but i spent most of them killing time in the arcade." She said.

"Really?" Bucky asked, falling into step besides her and wrapping her hand more securely in his own. "This is the first place Steve brought me when i was finding myself again." They smiled at each other and walked slowly Down the street.

"So whats the plan then soldier?" She asked, stopping him with a challenging look. Bucky smiled before answering.

"Well, i figured we would eat first" Bucky said, looking over his shoulder at the Diner they had walked past. "And then you could kick my but at arcade games" He told her simply. Daisys smile grew slow, contemplating the plan for a moment before nodding her agreement.

"That sounds like something i can do" She decided, earning an eye roll and soft nudge from bucky before he pulled her back in the direction of the diner. The bell rang as they stepped inside, bucky holding the door like a gentleman, before they found some empty seats.

the diner was relatively busy, with enough people to know the place was good but not enough that the place was cramped or over run.

* * *

Sam landed the plane in an empty paddock as instructed and moved to the back of the jet with Wanda and natasha. The three of them grabbed their gear as the ramp descended, pulling the bags over their shoulders they moved for the exit, their descent greeted by Clints chipper voice as he came out to meet them.

"A little behind schedual" He noted as he offered a hand with the bags, Natasha handed hers to hi and rolled her shoulders.

"We had an unexpected guest interrupt our exit" Natasha said, taking the lead towards the farmhouse across from them.

Clint quirked a brow suspisciously.

"Good guest or bad guest?" Clint asked, falling into step besides the red head. Wanda and Sam followed at a distance, taking in their surroundings.

"Thor dropped in, unclear on why but whatever the reason theyll be fine without us." Nat told him, reassuring him that there was no danger to be faced without them. He nodded once, glancing back at wanda and sam who were looking around at their surroundings, he smiled at their impressed expressions.

"Well, Thanks for coming" Clint said, directing his words to all three of them.

"Everything just got a little much this year and more work is involved then i had originally thought" he informed them. "Hope your okay with getting your hands dirty."

Sam scoffed, "Please, how hard can it be to, what do you want us to d?" He asked, unsure of exactly what he had volunteered to do. Natasha had said that clint needed help and he and wanda didnt hesitate to offer their services.

Clint smiled to himself as they stepped onto the porch, turning to the other two brightly. "We can get started tomorrow, for now just get settled." Sam shrugged, fine with that plan. They followed the two through the door and into the old house.

There was a bright shriek from inside and a young girl ran foreward, jumping into natasha's waiting arms.

"Auntie Tasha" She beamed, hugging the red headed assassin close. Clint smiled down at the two while sam wore a confused look.

"Auntie Tasha?" He asked noone imparticular.

"Sam meet my sister Laura" Clint said, drawing sams attention to a brunette woman as she exited the kitchen a baby in her arms, She smiled brightly at sam who tilted his head in greeting.

"Sister" He repeated, he looked from the woman to the kids, finding another young kid now standing by Clint.

"yeah, what did you think i meant when i said im helping my sister." Clint asked, hoisting the boy into his arms playfully. Sams jaw hung open slightly, trying to compose his thoughts.

"Well, i mean i assumed it was code." He admitted, still confused by the situation.

"It was, code for im going to go help my sister." Clint chuckled. He shook his head, patting Sam on the shoulder as he passed.

"Rooms are upstairs, come on." Wanda said, taking sams hand and pulling him to the staircase.

"Wait you knew?" Sam said as he followed. "Youve been here?"

"Of course," Wanda said with an eye roll. Sam didnt know what else to say as he followed wandas steps, shaking his head at his own thoughts.

Downstairs Clint deposited the boy ont a seat at the dining table while Natasha offered to help laura with tea.

"Thank you again, since Nataniel came along ive fallen sligtly behind on the chores and with the season changing" she sighed, looking back to natasha with a smile, "thank you" she repeated.

Natasha offered her arms for the baby laura held and smiled softly at the brunette.

"Any time, you know that."

* * *

Authors note: This chapters only 7,000 ish words but i didnt want to keep anyone waiting longer. hopefully (no promises) ill be able to write and update more often as i have found a way to write continuously without the words jimbling too much its just a bit of back and forth. anyway please review this story isnt finishing anytime soon, there are certain plans that will soon fall into place.

. - boots  
. /pin/552042866797903123/ - outfit


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note: This isn't late, time just works differently in my dimension.**

* * *

The diner was abuzz with chatter, Bucky fell into his usual routine of checking the room, using his enhanced hearing to listen for anything suspicious as he and Daisy took their seat in a booth by the window, not the most strategic position but this wasn't a mission so he tried to be relaxed about it.

The seats were actually rather comfortable and the atmosphere was nice, there was a delectable smell in the air and the place was warm. Across from him Daisy picked up a menu from the table, Glancing around before her eyes scanned over the page. Bucky smiled to himself, refocussing his hearing and watching her.

Daisy noticed his eyes on her and looked up at him in question. His head tilted to the side slightly and she understood what he was smiling about.

"What, its habit" She defended, placing the menu back onto the table quickly. "Don't pretend you weren't doing it too" She added, pulling a length of hair behind her ear suggestively. He relented, nodding slightly.

"Habit, your right" He admitted, he held his hands up defensively before picking up his own menu. "Seems like a nice place though."

Daisy looked around the room again, actually looking at the details of the room this time rather than checking for threats. She smiled softly as she took in the soft lighting, pastel tones, and retro decor.

"Yeah, it's really nice." She agreed. "let's hope the foods good, though if the smell is anything to go by then we are in luck"

"I'm feeling pretty lucky," he said in return, his expression soft and open. Daisy blushed, looking back down at her menu to hide her red cheeks.

"Burgers sound nice," She said, finding something on the menu she liked. Bucky folded his menu back onto the table and gestured for a waitress to come over.

"Well hi there," The woman said Brightly. She wore a light blue dress with matching skates, rolling right up to their table Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her fringe shading her brown eyes. She pulled out a pen and notepad, smiling widely at the two.

"My names kate and ill be your server today, do we know what we want?" she asked, putting her pen to the paper and waiting for a response.

"Two of the burger meals with fries," Bucky said, smiling up at the woman, Daisy took pride in the fact that his smile wasn't as bright looking at this stranger. "And two chocolate shakes. "

Daisy grinned at the addition, the woman looked between the two before speaking again.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Bucky said, politely dismissing the woman.

"They'll be out shortly," she said before she left, tucking her pen into her pocket. He ponytail whipping around as she spun away from the table.

"So," Bucy said when the woman was out of view. "how mad will you be when I beat you at our first game?" Bucky asked playfully. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"if you win then ill chalk it up to beginners luck" Daisy replied. "And I can hardly get mad at you for that" She explained. Bucky nodded, pursing his lips slightly.

They shared a daring look, testing the others resolve until Bucky had to look away, a smile creeping onto his lips seconds before daisy cracked, they laughed lightly, stealing glances at one another as they waited for their meals.

"So, any idea whats going on with Nat and Clint?" Daisy asked after a few minutes, looking around distractedly at the different patrons in the diner.

Bucky grabbed a sugar packet from the container in the middle of the table, Shaking it before he spoke.

"what do you mean?" he asked, his brows furrowing the slightest bit at her question. Daisy pursed her lips.

"I just thought it was a little off for them to leave so abruptly, especially since we had just got back. She said, copying Buckys moves and taking some sugar from the center, placing the packets on the table in front of her. "Wanda and Sam went with them." She added, lazily rearranging the sugar packets.

Bucky watched her moves, noting how she slouched slightly as she spoke, hesitant of her words. He reached across the table to stop her hands.

"His sister owns a farm, gets in trouble from time to time with the workload and Clint takes off to help her," Bucky informed her, thinking of the talks he had had with clint of his farm when he was recovering after Suri managed to fix him.

"Either they took Sam and Wanda to help or they had a secondary mission to deal with." Bucky Continued. "or they're sneaking away for their own alone time." He said with a suggestive laugh. Daisy let out a soft laugh in return, her eyes drifting up to meet Buckys ho was watching her with warms in his soft blue eyes. She straightened in her seat, taking his hand tighter in hers.

"Have you ever been, to the farm I mean." She asked, reassured by Buckys words.

"Yeah, last year he needed help with the crops and animals" Bucky said, I had some Goats when I was living in Wakanda and I needed some time away from the city so he asked for some help," Bucky said with a shrug though the smile he wore was warm, thankful that Clint had trusted him around his family. Daisy nodded, fond of Buckys warm smile, his eyes bright when they met her own again, she smiled wetting her lips as she tried to remember what she was going to say.

"uh," She smiled again then let out a breath, her train of thought escaping her. Bucky squeezed her hand and she shook her head. "I have no idea what I was going to say" She admitted, absolutely lost for words. bucky let out a light laugh.

"Okay how about I ask you something" He suggested, drawing her attention back to him, she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She agreed.

He took a moment to think, giving daisy a chance to let her eyes wander. His hair was messy but somewhat tames, calling daisy to run her fingers through it. His outfit was casual enough to think he had just come in from evening ride with his leather jacket and soft black-gloved hand that rested comfortably in hers on the table. She was surprised by how little she noticed the difference in his arms, she often forgot about it altogether.

"Okay," he said, bringing his eyes back to her. "tell me about your favorite memory"

Daisy Quirked a brow, "My favorite memory?" She asked, stalling for time as she thought back.

"Yep," He decided, "Before you joined us," He said with a lopsided smile. Daisy nodded, pursing her lips once more.

"I mean, I can guess what your favorite memory is recently." Bucky continued, his smile melting into a smirk as his tone shifted slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, wetting her lips as she waited for him to continue.

Her mind went to her time spent with him, sleeping on the couch or playing Mario cart, kissing or just relaxing together. Fighting side by side. Memories of her time with the team followed, clint with his nerf bow in the living room, the welcome home dinners, training and movie nights. It was hard to narrow in on just one good memory with the team because it had all been so good.

" Well, it has to be of that time you Decked Sam in training" Bucky laughed, picturing the scene himself. Daisy rolled her eyes, That was a pretty good memory.

"How about that time Wanda Decked you?" Daisy suggested. Bucky paused. thining the memory over before letting out an amused laugh.

"Yeah that was actually good, I didn't expect that from her yet"

"She was showing off I'm sure, you and Sam were fighting and she wanted to cheer him up" Daisy informed him, thinking on how Wanda had left the room quickly after that, following only moments after Sam.

"There was a pause in the conversation as Dais tried to pull up a happy memory from shield, there were a few to choose from but none of them jumped out as a notable or favorite memory. She tilted her head in Buckys direction, noticing his eyes on her as she thought. he had to pause, his face was so open at that moment she felt like she was the only person in the room as he looked at her.

Daisy felt her cheeks flush and she cleared her throat, shifting in her seat a little and wetting her lips to speak.

"Getting my badge," She said firmly. He raised a brow, looking as if he had forgotten what they were talking about. "My favorite memory from before I met you would have to be when I finally got my shield badge." She glanced down at the table, smiling softly at the memory.

"Why?" Bucky asked when she hesitated, his voice soft and encouraging, urging her to continue.

She met his eyes for a moment, weighing her reasoning.

"Well, I'd been with the team a while and when Coulson handed it to me and welcomed me to shield, I felt like I was finally apart of something." She nodded, happy with her words. "It was a reaffirmation that they trusted me to have their back and that I could trust them." She didn't let her mind sour the memory, smiling back up at Bucky when she thought of how quickly that scene had turned.

"What about you, Mr. Barnes," Daisy asked, putting on a haughty voice and grinning at the soldier. "What's your favorite memory?" She quirked a brow at him, genuinely interested to hear his answer.

Buckys cheeks were quick to warm when his mind went straight to thoughts of the Woman in front of him. The first thought being of the first time he had woken to find her asleep in his arms, so comfortable in his embrace that he had gone back to sleep to avoid waking her, enjoying the closeness.

"Well," He started, Glancing from the brunette to the sugar packets on the table in front of her.

"Let me guess" Dasiy interrupted, some time steve Picked a fight in a back alley and you got to say I told you so?" Daisy asked, Bucky Pulled a face to say 'what, no' and Daisy shook her head quickly.

"No your right, is it the time you kicked sam off the Cliff?" She asked, laughing to herself at the mental image. Bucky couldn't help his smile, a huff of laughter escaping him.

"Here you are" The waitress was back, handing the plates onto the table in front of each of them with a smile, "Sorry for the wait," She said with a beaming smile as she placed the drinks beside the plates.

"No problem," Bucky said, his eyes remaining on Daisy as she thanked the waitress, watching as the woman turned from their table and Skated away.

"daisy watched her go, glancing down at the woman's skates and letting out a soft breath of a laugh as she thought about having to serve food on them. She turned back to the table, looking to the food and then the man across from her.

"Looks good" Daisy decided.

"Not as good as you," Bucky replied easily. Daisy rolled her eyes as her stomach fluttered.

"What would you have said if I Said 'Looks yummy'?" Daisy asked in a teasing tone. Bucky pursed his lips, thinking.

"I guess I got lucky" Bucky admitted, Daisy couldn't help her reply, arching a brow and Smirking as she said.

'"Keep talking and you will" Her hand went to her mouth immediately, her face hot as she heard herself speak.

Bucky was trying not to girn, thoroughly impresses with Daisys Quick wit and slightly flustered by the insinuation of her words. Their eyes met and in all of three seconds, they burst into laughter.

"I think you've been spending to much time watching Friends." Buckys decided to say when they calmed down.

"yeah, joeys not really the person to imitate when on a date."

The conversation lulled as they dug into their meals, their topics turning to the team's schedules and quirks. They spent their time stealing glances at one another, grinning when they caught one another.

When they finally finished Bucky paid and stood from their booth, reaching out an ungloved hand for daisy to take. Her skin prickled warmly in his as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her from the booth and out the door with a pleasant goodbye from their waitress.

The night air was warm outside, reminding Daisy that they were still in the warmer weather. It was so hard to tell at the compound with the air conditioning, she hardly spent time outside. As they walked Daisy made a note to spend More time doing thing outside. Maybe she would join bucky for a run, or more likely, do some computer work outside and watch Bucky go for a run. yeah, that's something she would be willing to get fresh air for.

"It wasn't when I kicked Sam off the cliff," Bucky said, Drawing Daisy from her thoughts. Walking by his side felt so natural, Their steps even enough to keep them side by side. Bucky had to be taking smaller steps or her benefit she thought Distractedly. Bucky smiled as he watched her, her eyes watching their hands and then their feet as they walked.

"My favorite memory," Bucky said

"Oh," Daisy said, feeling rude for getting distracted. "It's not?" He shook his head, watching to see how she would react. Wondering if her brow would crease, creating cute little wrinkles above the bridge of her nose. Would she pout curiously like she Did when she was learning something new?

"How far off was I?" She asked, her brows drawing together slightly as she racked her brain for other options. His lip quirked at the movement, forcing his eyes from her and to the path in front of them as they made their way to the arcade.

"Remember the first welcome back part we had?" Bucky asked her gently, Curious to see if she knew what he was talking about. She pursed her lips for a moment, thinking.

"Where you tried to teach me to dance?" Daisy asked with an amused smile. Bucky nodded, smiling to himself in return.

"That's the one," he said. She quirked a brow.

"That's your favorite memory," She asked curiously, her head tilting slightly. A soft huff escaped him.

"No, it was the next morning actually." He told her. Again her brows furrowed together, her thoughts running together. Bucky continued.

"I woke up and found you right in front of me, sleeping peacefully," Bucky told her, remembering how her hands loosely curled into his shirt, how she snuggled into him.

Daisy smiled pleasantly, remembering her own reaction to finding herself in the soldiers embrace, her reluctance to get up and the warmth that he emitted.

"Right, Natasha Said you had woken up earlier but didn't want to wake me," Daisy remembered, Buckys cheeks warmed and he nodded slightly.

" Yeah, that was the first time I woke up with you cuddling me," Bucky said with a teasing smirk, she elbowed him lightly.

"Hey, your arms were around me!" Daisy retorted.

"To keep you from falling off the couch" Bucky defended, amused by daisies flush as she defended her actions.

"Your a cuddler, just admit it." She replied, smirking at him. Bucky paused his steps, halting them both he caught her off guard and was able to quickly pull her into his arms twisting his arms around her so that he held her in his embrace, arms around her midsection as he pulled her close.

"Okay, I'm a cuddler" He admitted into her neck before tickling her lightly, causing her to squirm. She laughed and wriggled until he let up. Her hands resting on his own as they stood their together.

"Now it's just a regular occurrence" Daisy noted fondly, pulling them back to Buckys memory. He nodded his head on her shoulder. "Why that memory?" She asked "I'm sure there have been more memorable cuddles at least"

He chuckled, the sound muffled by her shirt, Daisy found herself feeling lucky to be able to make him laugh, to hear his laugh.

"That was the first time we were really close, heck," He said, straightening slightly, his head rising from her shoulder, she held his hands tighter, thinking he was going to pull away and wanting him close. Daisy turned her head to look at him as he looked down at her.

"That was the first time anyone had slept so close to me, I just felt like" he glanced down, mildly embarrassed by his reasons. She elbowed him again, pulling his attention back to her. She smiled, causing him to follow suit.

"It felt like the first time someone had truely trusted me without question." Daisy's heart melted as he smiled softly at her, she pushed onto her toes to kiss him and he met her partway. When she pulled back, squeezing his hands in her own reassuringly, she asked.

"What about the others, they trust you." He nodded, his head dropping back to her shoulder while he thought over his words.

"It's different, they had time to know me and be reassured that I was safe, that I was myself," Bucky said. "I mean steve trusted me because he believed in me, same as nat" He explained. "but you, You just" He huffed.

"I don't know," He said Shaking his head. she let him pull away from her, one hand remaining in her own as they continued their steps on the path to the arcade.

"I get it" Daisy reassured him, pulling him back when she felt his steps were to hurried. He looked hesitant when he turned back to her. "I didn't even think about who you used to be, I just saw you as who you are," Daisy told him, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for his response. His lip curled slightly at the edge and he stepped forward, his hand sliding up her jaw softly as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. He hand moved to his chest, leaning into the kiss and using him to steady herself.

"That's exactly what I meant," Bucky said, smiling, Daisy's grin matched his, happy to see his smile and sightly Dizzy from the kiss.

"Come on doll,'" He said, taking a step back and pulling her with him, "you were gonna beat me at some games."

She almost jogged to catch up to him.

"Hey, you said favorite memory before I joined the team," Daisy said as He stepped into the arched doorway of the arcade.

"Oops, sorry Doll, its a bit loud in here." Bucky lied, "I didn't catch that." He added, disappearing inside, leaving Daisy to roll her eyes before following him in.

* * *

The two of them traded flirty comments back and forth as they made their way around the arcade. Daisy found herself leaning into Bucky as they moved around, breaking apart only slightly to verse him at a new game, their hands drawing together like magnets whenever they moved on, fingers lacing together comfortably as they walked around.

The arcade was relatively full, teens and children escorted by parents moved around the room in a rush, bumping into one another and narrowly avoiding knocking people over. It was loud and warm and they were surprisingly comfortable with their surroundings. The arcade was mostly classic games, Basketball machines, Wack'a'mole, claw machines and strength tests. Daisy pushed Bucky to the strength test, remembering trying to beat her on, not very impressive, score in her younger days. The soldier had picked up the club with a dubious look before smirking slightly and handing it to daisy her took it with a roll of her eyes before pulling her arm back and slamming it down onto the lever.

Daisy was surprised by the score she got, it being miles from any scores he had gotten in the past, her surprised expression faltered when she caught Buckys look, his eyes showing nothing but pride as he watched her beam brightly at her results. She shoved his shoulder lightly and pulled him to the next machine. Bucky won her a fluffy yellow cat plushie wearing a Captain America costume which they immediately named 'Cat-ptain Ameri-cat' despite the fact that they couldn't decide how to properly pronounce it. that was following a Cat-ptain America vs Captain Ameri-cat debate.

They didn't talk about anything imparticular, mostly trading challenges to one another from game to game. Daisy was skilled at basketball but Bucky crushed her on the Jurassic park shooting game. The people around them were loud and always on the move but they didn't feel threatened in the slightest, hands held firmly together as they lazily made their way around the games, the two were safe and confident in each others company. By the time they were Finished they had enough tokens to trade for a decent prize, at least, that's what Bucky thought before they looked at the selection and walked away from the counter with a Yoyo.

"That's actually pretty decent, prize wise" Daisy laughed as they stepped into the cool night air, the temperature dropping slightly and causing her to rub her arms reflectively for warmth. Bucky was distracted by his overly expensive yoyo but still caught the action, slipping his arm around her shoulder and pulling the Brunette in close. She was quick to wrap her arm around his waist in return, basking in his warmth.

"And its got the team logo on it" Daisy added happily, "You could officially take that into battle" She nodded confidently at her own observation, Bucky pursed his lips, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," He said though his tone was still hesitant, "But its red and gold" he added, "Not my color" He slipped it into his pocket, returning his attention to the woman at his side.

"Give it to tony for Christmas?" Daisy suggested with half a shrug, her shoulders weighed down by Buckys arm. He laughed lightly, considering the option. "Speaking of," Daisy daisy said after a few moments. Leaning her head back slightly to see Buckys face as she spoke.

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas?" She asked Catching his soft smile.

"Yeah, we truss up the compound and have a dinner" Bucky replied, Daisy smiled, her eyes returning to the path in front of them. "If we're lucky it won't be interrupted by any missions and we can put up the tree, rather than having Tony hire people to do it."

"Tony hires people to do it, why?" Daisy asked, dropping her head against Bucky's arm. He Shrugged reflectively then pulled a face, not wanting jostle Daisy from her position, she snuggled in closer.

"Time, The compounds a big place and we've usually got something going on," Bucky said. "Plus Peppers said he wasn't overly festive until the team came along and he started putting an effort into the holiday"

"I guess that makes sense' Daisy said, frowning slightly at the thought of Tony alone at Christmas.

"What about you darlin', do anything for Christmas?" He asked lightly, knowing her past he wasn't sure what her holidays were like. Daisy shrugged.

"Last Christmas I was on the run, so I didn't even know it was Christmas till it had past." She informed him, "We had a few Christmasses at shield, no tree and no decorations just small gifts and a slightly festive meal but it was bigger then any other Christmas id had so it was really nice."

Bucky squeezed her tighter to his side. "You'll love it this year, Tony can outdo himself but he means well," He said confidently.

"I look forward to it." She decided. Bucky smiled to himself, dropping his head onto the top of Daisys as the walked, happy to hear Daisy talking about the future with him and the team.

Their steps were small and slow but eventually, they reached Buckys Bike and Bucky stepped over to it to grab the helmets out.

"Okay doll," He said as he handed the helmet to Daisy, "Am I taking you home or do you want to keep going?" he asked, not ready to return to the compound. Daisy smiled reflectively at the soldier and tilted her head slightly.

"What's the plan Seargent?" Daisy asked curiously, a breeze past the, catching Daisy's hair and blowing it back around her lightly.

"how do you feel about the beach?" he asked, Daisy grinned and put her helmet on as an answer, Buckys smile was softer as he stepped forward to do up the clast of her helmet, holding onto the straps as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Daisy chewed her lip when he pulled back, moving to get onto the bike, holding out his hand to help daisy on and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Her face tucked into his back as they rode to avoid the wind ripping at her face and hair, wanting to keep her makeup in tack. Bucky weaved through the late-night traffic effortlessly directing them on their path

When the Bike stopped Daisy was looking Down at the empty beach stretching out in front of her, in the distance she could see the boardwalk littered with people and tents and a large Ferris wheel.

"I can't remember the last time I went to Cony island," Daisy noted as Bucky secured the helmets to the bike. "Have you been?"

"Not in the present" Bucky replied, stepping up beside her to look out at the beach. "Back in the 40s"

"We need to talk to someone about getting a senior discount card" Daisy joked, "You could ride the roller coaster for free" He laughed but shook his head.

"No rollercoaster thank you," He said, "Id like to keep my dinner" he laughed, Daisy joined him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the sand.

They inhaled the sea air as they walked hand in hand along the beach, Trading Smiles.

"Okay," Daisy said After A minute of comfortable silence, "so the famed Bucky Barnes has some skills when it comes to modern technology" She noted. "Then why is steve so clueless?" She asked with a curious brow.

Bucky let out a light laugh. "He just prefers the classic stuff is all, he's never been one to try new things," Bucky said. Daisy paused in her steps, turning to Bucky with an extremely amused expression.

"So experimental drugs and Joining the army is a regular thing for him?" Bucky grinned, wetting his lips and glancing down at the sand beneath them.

"Okay, then he is just stuck in his old ways?" he suggested, Daisy rolled her eyes, resuming her place by his side.

"How about you, James?" Daisy asked, "Have you always been good with technology?" He smiled but shook his head.

"No, there wasn't much technology to play with back in the day, but I did like seeing what was out there," bucky told her fondly. Daisy glanced up at him, encouraging him to go on. "We went to the Stark expo a few times, Steve and I," he told her.

"Was it anything Like how Tony Does it?" Daisy asked, Noting how extravagant Tony's events were.

"Less loud, pretty dramatic for its day though," Bucky decided. "Had some really interesting invention, though, he promised we'd have flying cars by now but Tony denies that he has one." Daisy tilted her head, catching bucky's pout. Her mouth opened and closed, considering what to say. Coulson still had Lola, she would have thought that if anyone was going to have a flying car hidden away it would be Tony so it made sense that it was his dad's original idea.

"A flying car?" Daisy asked curiously, trying to hide her smile when bucky nodded enthusiastically.

"Starks, uh, Howards, Crashed after a few minutes but it lifted off the ground and everything."

"Tonys got a flying suit, it'd probably be easy to make a flying car, childs play even," Daisy Noted, How hard could it be?

"Eh, Steve and I have both tried to convince him to make it but he just brushed us off," Bucky said with a shrug of his shoulders. Daisy made a mental note to ask Coulson for a favor, actually he's pretty protective of Lola, she would have to bribe him too she decided.

"Flying cars, Stark Expo, Mr. Barnes I think you're a bit of a nerd," Daisy said with an amused grin.

"Says the computer Hacker" Bucky replied, bumping his hip to hers lightly, she bumped him back and pulled a daring face, eyeing her and then the water.

"Oh don't even think about it, Barnes." She warned, slipping her hand from his and Taking a few quick steps forward, out of his reach.

His lips quirked into a smirk and he wet his lips, distracting Daisy long enough to snatch her around the waist, spinning her around and lifting her off the ground. A shriek of laughter escaped her at the sudden movement, her hands landing on his strong arms holding her close.

Bucky took big steps towards the water, Daisy giggling in his arms, holding tight to his arm.

"Don't you dare" she gasped when she saw what he was doing. "Bucky stop" She laughed when he tickled her side lightly as he walked. Her feet touched the ground at the edge of the water, Buckys grip loosening slightly as he leaned forward over her, tucking his head into her neck. She giggled as he nibbled on her neck, her hands still holding onto his arms. Bucky edged them forward slowly, Daisy turned her head to catch his lips with her own, comfortable and happy in his embrace and just enjoying the moment with him on the beach.

Bucky smiled into the kiss, nipping at her lip. She didn't feel the pull of the water at her feet, nor did she expect the crash of the wave against her legs, gasping at the cold shock as bucky held them both in place.

Daisy was too shocked by the cold chill to reply, Frozen on the spot, her mouth still open in a gasp as she rounded on James who was grinning brightly. His amusement practically melted away her shock. She scrunched her face up in an attempt to scowl at him but her smile slipped through easily, she shoved him lightly which he laughed off, pulling her back into his arms as the water pulled again. He managed to get her a few steps further into the water so that the wave hit higher this time. She squealed at the cold chill, scolding Bucky through her laughter, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist unbothered by the water soaking through his jeans.

"Stop" she laughed once bore when another wave approached. She tried to wriggle away to no avail, to her relief Bucky swept her into his arms before the wave hit, letting the water smack against his legs as Daisys sit in his arms, one arm around his neck.

"What's the plan now?" Daisy asked, adjusting herself to sit more comfortably in his arms and quirking a brow at the soldier.

Bucky smiled, leaning forward in question, she rolled her eyes but leaned up to press her lips to his, pulling him closer.

"You're still standing in the ocean" Daisy reminded him, he smiled into the kiss when her lips returned to his, sharing one more before pulling back and gently returning Daisy to the ground. The water splashed as her feet hit the ground and she pulled a face, reminding herself of the pain that saltwater could be, it got in everything.

"Come on," She said, Taking Buckys hand in her own and dragging him from the water, he watched her closely, tempted to pull her back, listen to her laugh and hold her close but he let her pull hi forward as she led the way to the bike.

"Sorry Doll," He said, though he didn't sound it. Daisy slowed her pace, Allowing bucky to walk beside her. She looked up to see his amused smile and shook her head.

"No your not," She said, shoving him to the side with her shoulder. He stumbled only slightly, glancing down At the feist brunette at his side.

"No," He admitted. "It was too tempting and, I like hearing you laugh"

He was watching her when she turned to him, his smile softer now, she felt herself blush and a chill ran across her skin. The wind picked up, chilling their wet skin and blowing through their dripping clothes.

"Were gonna be popsicles before we get home, you know that right?" Daisy noted, her steps not altogether last, prolonging their return.

Bucky chewed his lip, not liking the idea of Daisy getting a cold from his actions.

"We could stop at the tower, its Closer and we can change" He suggested.

"Warm, dry clothes?" Daisy asked, "Lead the way."

It was Buckys turn to pull her forward, leading them to the bike ad helping Daisy to get her helmet on. She wrapped her hands around his waist, soaking up the heat the radiated off of him. 

* * *

"So there's no key?" Daisy asked, Quirking a brow as she looked around, shivering as the cold soaked into her bones. Bucky was activating the system, instructing Jarvis to turn the heat up and open his room and the elevator.

"Its keyed to us, Your in the system too so you could come in at any time," Bucky explained, directing her to the elevator. She hadnt been here in a while and was reacquainting herself with her surroundings as they walked. Actually, she thought, She hadnt ever entered from the floor, always via the quinjet on the roof. The entrance was nice, she caught sight of several computer filled rooms, an iron man display, her view was cut off when they reached the elevator.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, pulling her to his side, she wrapped one arm around his side as his hand rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll be great once I'm dry," Daisy said, enjoying his warmth.

"I should have thought that through," Bucky said shaking his head. "At least we weren't far."

"Aren't you cold?" Daisy asked, glancing up at him, her head bumping against his arm.

"I'm pretty much used to the cold," He said, "And" He added quickly when her brows drew together. "I run hot, as you've noticed."

"Mmm," Daisy agreed. "Like a cuddly fireplace." Bucky laughed as the elevator opened and lead daisy to his room.

"Do you want to have a shower to warm up while I find some clothes?" Bucky asked.

"Oh my god Yes" Daisy replied, the sand and water rubbing uncomfortably against her skin. Bucky chuckled to himself and directed her to the bathroom, Watching as she practically ran for it. The shower was on seconds later. He shook his head moving towards his bedroom. He took a step and remembered how wet his shoes and pants were. He kicked his shoes off then hesitated, looking towards the bathroom then to his bedroom. He didn't want to get his Carpet wet but he also didn't want to Make daisy uncomfortable walking around in his underwear.

The shower door opened and Closed and Bucky took that as a good note, quickly shucking off his pants and kicking them into a heap, he was shrugging his shirt off when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey where do you keep your tow-" Daisy paused, biting back her grin at the image in front of her. Bucky had paused and then quickly ripped his shirt off from where it sat over his head, lost for words.

"towels?" Daisy asked, Watching as Buckys cheeks flushed as he tried to act natural. he pointed towards the bathroom.

"there's a," He made a gesture as if lifting a lid. "box," He said. Daisy nodded, forcing herself not to glance down.

"Thanks," She said, turning back to the bathroom, her grin beaking through. She got a step in the bathroom before looking back over her shoulder with a calmer smile, giving Bucky a daring look before closing the door.

He let out a breath once she was gone, the look she gave him present in his mind as he regained his confidence. He righted himself and headed to his room, intent on getting clothes out for Daisy and himself. He slowed as he passed the bathroom door, Daisys Challenging look daring him to do something, his lip quirked at the idea of her Challenging him so make a move, but then, That's exactly what she would do.

He knocked on the door. His heart skipping when Daisy opened it, A towel wrapped around herself. She grins and pushed herself onto her toes, catching his lips in a kiss before pulling him forward into the bathroom. Bucky kicked the door closed behind him and his hands found their way to her waist.

* * *

 **Authors Note: How Much Winterquake was that? This chapter is pretty much exclusively Daisy X Bucky! And its grammar checked? do you love it?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note: Sorry this isn't longer. Also so for the wait as well school has gotten a little bit challenging and required more time than originally planned. Not to mention the fact that i only just kicked a long cold so urgh you know. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is lady Natasha?" Thor asked as he joined Tony and Steve at the table. Steve pushed a plate of sandwiches his way which he took with a grateful Nod, digging in.

"She went to help Clint a family thing," Tony said offhandedly, his attention on the device in his hand.

"All is well?" Thor asked, thinking the worst, Tony quirked a brow to himself, noting how thors speech had reverted back to his old style sounding very old fashioned.

"yeah just farming problems, she took the witch and Birdman with her," Tony replied easily. Steve had a mouthful of food when tony replied and simply rolled his eyes.

"Sam and Wanda, they have names, Tony," Steve said after swallowing his food and washing it down with a drink.

"They sure do, Capsicle" Tony quipped with a hint of a smirk, eyes remaining on the device as he amused himself with his own words.

Thor watched their banter as he ate, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Wheres Banner?" he asked after a few more bites.

"Lab," Steve said, gesturing in the direction of the scientist's lab, where he spent a lot of his time. "He's looking into Inhuman DNA and, Something i didn't understand what followed," Steve admitted, shaking his head.

"Jarvis!" Tony called.

"Right away sir" The AI replied without further instruction. Moments later Bruce could be heard walking into the room.

"I was on my way I just got distracted by-" He paused in front of the table. "Where is everyone, I thought I was running late." He asked, quirking a brow and looking at his companions.

"Nats with the bird boys and Wanda," Tony said, turning his attention to Steve as he drew out Wandas name.

"Thats not better" Steve Replied with a soft sigh, shaking a disapproving head at the brunette who shrugged in return. "Daisy and Buck went out"

"On a Date" Tony added with a somewhat proud smile as he drew out the word Date, though he directed that at the device he was playing with. Bruce's eyes lingered on the device as he took a seat at the table.

"Another one already?" Bruce asked, taking the plate Steve pushed his way.

"It has been a week since their last failure of a date," Tony replied. Bruce looked confused, counting the days off on his hand before shaking his head.

"I should probably take a break from working then, I've completely lost track of time." He noted.

"Hold on, The lady warrior and the Soldier are courting?" Thor asked, piecing the informaton together. They had given him the rundown on the events since his last visits, such as the new team member and her powers. They hadnt shared the depth of her relationship to the team.

"Huh, lady Warrior, she would like that," Tony muttered, smiling to himself as he made a mental note to use it later. Steve ignored him, putting down his drink.

"Yes, Daisy and Bucky are courting. Its sort of new though so tread lightly."

"Are they not happy with one another?" Thor questioned. "Do they not want their partnership to be celebrated"

"Well, no they are happy together its just that its," Steve hesitated, looking to Brue and Tony for help.

"No point asking for frozone's take on this," Tony said, finally putting his device down to address Thor properly.

"They're both a little flighty," He explained. "Steves worried that if we make a big fuss then one of em will make a run for it, not because they aren't happy but because theyre Scared"

Bruce and Steve wore similar expressions as they stared at The mechanic who rolled his eyes at them.

"What, I've seen a therapist, I know things." He picked up his device and a sandwich.

"Then i shall tread lightly as you suggest." Thor decided, his attention on his last half of a sandwich.

They ate in silence after that, interrupted only by Bruces rambling on what he has discovered in his research and Thors joyful tales of battle from the past year.

Thor explained how he had expected his travells to progress, meeting his warrior friends in alfheim before questing for the Stones his vision had shown him. They had eventually been called back to duty on Asgard while Thor continued on his own. He was intending to search out the cause of his recent nightmares before he was dropped here.

"Any clue what they're about?" Bruce asked curiously, his plate handed to Thor to finish off when he had had enough. Thor shrugged, chewing a bite before replying.

"Could be anything, If I had to make a wild guess I would think it's about Ragnarok but there's only a small, 50 percent chance of that so I'm not worried" he explained, shoveling half a sandwich into his mouth with ease.

"Ragnarok?" Bruce asked with a raised brow. "As in, the end of the world"

"you know of the stories?" Thor grinned, leaning foreward to clap the scientist of the shoulder.

"Hold up, your saying theres a 50 percent chance the world could end in the near future and your not doing anything about it?"

"Well, I was" Thor replied, "But heimdale Sent me here to you, he can see everything in the universe so im confident that he knows what he is doing"

"Oh well thats reassuring" Bruce replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly," Thor said, missing the tone completely. He got up from his seat, taking the empty plates to the kitchen.

"What's got you in a twist, there's a fifty percent chance of the world ending every six months" Tony said.

"And this time we've got a chance to stop it before anything starts" Bruce says "this isnt worrying you?"

Steve pulled a hesitant face, "i mean," he frowned. "what can we do"

"You can join me" Thor suggested from his position in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Tony said.

"When i leave, you can join me, not to Find the source of these dreams" He said, " You wouldn't survive the battle, but if you wish to, you can accompany me to Asgard so that you can compare Notes." he smiled at his idea, looking forward to showing his friends his home, knowing tony would get a kick out of some of the machines they had.

The three wore confused and curious expressions. Thor sighed and took three stepts to reach the table, retaking his seat.

"We keep a record of the nine realms and the threats that they may hold, our records date back far longer than anything you have here." He explained, "I will take someone to Asgard to compare records with what you have and, while I'm searching out the danger elsewhere, you may explore Asgard."

"You want to just drop one of us on another planet and run off?" Bruce asked, Thor, hesitated. "I'll do it"

Steve and Tony turned to him together as thor Clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, you will enjoy it very much" With that, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait" Steve stuttered, turning from thor to bruce and Back. "What about, hulk?" Steve asked, hesitating briefly.

"Worry not, Asgardians aren't so delicate as you humans" Bruce pulled a face as if to say, see, it'll be fine, while bruce headed for the door.

"Where you off to pointbreak?" Tony asked.

"Im to Visit jane, I will see you on the morrow." He walked outside, picking up his hammer on his way and left. A whoosh could be heard as he took flight.

Steve and Tony both turned back to Bruce who had gotten up from his seat and was headed back to his lab.

"Hold on there doctor Jekyll," Tony said pausing the scientist in his steps.

"Real originial" He replied, turning back to the two at the table.

"Are you sure about this bruce?" Steve asked, Bruce took a second to think.

"Thor is the only person I've, hulks, ever faced that was sort of evenly matched, if all Asgardians are like that then I'm not worried." He said, "Plus if I'm just reading and looking at records then there's less of a chance of hulk making an appearance."

"Are you so sick of us bruce?" Tony asked, a pout forming on his lips. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you can't leave till Natasha gets back" Tony decided when Bruce turned to walk away.

"Why?"

"Because we've already started choosing teams for laser tag and with the whole team here the game will be so much better," Tony said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

Bruce eyes him warily, turning slowly back to the table.

"When you say laser tag." he started, earning an exaggerated sigh from tony who dropped his device onto the table.

"None of you people are any fun, its good old-fashioned laser tag, no real lasers used." He rolled his eyes, while Bruce and Steve looked at the information displayed in front of them. With the click of a button, a hologram appeared on the table.

"I'm going to go call Pepper," Tony said, getting up from his seat, Steve and Bruce completely focused on the hologram and the information it held.

"Are these Character statistics?" Bruce mused, swiping through a hologram of each avenger, each of them having a strengths and weakness tab attached to their image. They were too focused on this information to see Tony leave, or catch the quick skip he took when they started reading the information, getting out before they could complain at him.

Tony headed to his lab, needing to update a few things on his newest suit and play around with a few ideas he had for weaponry for the team. Bucky had mentioned something about his gun being short a few rounds and Steves Shield needed new magnets since he damaged the last lot throwing the shield into a burning building for some obscure reason. He didn't seem to get that while the shield is vibranium, the magnets are not.

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked, Jarvis and Dummy were Making repairs to the jet Thor had Damaged, most of the issue being superficial, so he took his time. He shot pepper a text, having a date with her tomorrow afternoon when she returned from her business trip, informing her of everyone's whereabouts, she liked to be kept up to date, and where he was taking er, her favorite restaurant. After Texting her and receiving a quick smiley face emoticon, to which Tony smiled softly knowing she was probably in a meeting and didn't have time to write anything else, he called Natasha.

* * *

"And then you just-"

"Clint?" Natasha called from the porch, leaning against the rail with an easy smile. Clint paused and turned her way, shooting a quick, 'you got this to Wanda and Sam before getting to his feet and jogging over to where the redhead stood waiting.

"Hey Nat" He smiled.

Nat handed him her glass of lemonade and shifted her position so that she was leaning her forearms on the banner, putting her closer to clint. Clint took the glass, watching her intently, taking her in.

Natasha wore blue jeans sporting a few strategically placed rips, a tank top could be seen under the loose flannel shirt she wore, it was his of course. Her hair was in a braid that hung loosely over her shoulder.

"Are you actually teaching them anything or are you passing off your chores?" Natasha asked, turning her eyes to the two across the way.

Sam stood by a medium-sized sapling as Wanda used a spade she deepens the whole, putting fresh soil in and ensuring there were no obstructions before gesturing for sam to place the tree inside.

Clint shrugged slightly, turning to lean his back to the porch.

"You worried I'm slacking?" He asked, smirking to himself. "Cause I'm just teaching them some valuable life skills." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, foods nearly ready so when you're done teaching them how to dig a hole call them in please."

"Will do" He replied, tilting his head back to look up at her with a smile. "Heard anything from the compound?" She nodded.

"Thors been filled in, he left a while ago to visit Jane" Nat informed him. "Daisy and Bucky are out"

Clint nodded, turning back to where Wanda and Sam sat filling the gaps around the roots of the new tree.

"Oh hey, I told laura we'd grab some more feed for the chickens" Clint remembered, moving from his spot.

"After we eat, it'll still be open" Natasha assured him, "Come on, fetch your helpers." She took the glass from him and headed back inside, greeted by a young girl's bright voice.

Cint clapped his hands proudly as he made his way over to Wanda and Sam. "Beautiful, suppers up" He said, admiring their job, the tree sat straight and comfortable, the soil packed just right.

"Wash up first." He said, turning from them and heading back to the house. His sister wasn't the best cook but he did miss some of the meals she could manage.

Wanda jogged to catch up with Clint after Sam helped her to her feet.

"Have you heard from Daisy?" Wanda asked. Clint smiled to himself.

"No, she's out with Buck, Thor took off too," Clint told her, she raised a brow curiously.

"He's visiting Jane." He added, receiving an understanding nod. "we're pretty much done for the day, we can start with the animals tomorrow"

Wanda smiled, excited to work with animals. They had only done small jobs since arriving, Laura not wanting them to jump right in despite Clint's insistence.

* * *

Daisy had both her hands in her hair as she tried to slip her foot into her shoe, wiggling to little success while pulling her hair into a rough ponytail. She muttered a curse when the shoe fell over, knocking her off balance and ruining her efforts as her hair slipped from between her fingers. Bucky was in a similar state, jacket half over one shoulder as he pulled on his boots, water dripping from his hair. At this moment he was glad for the haircut, thinking of how annoying that would have been right now. He looked back over to daisy whos long brunette hair was damp as she tried to tame it.

Daisy had had to raid Natasha's apartment after Tony Called. She had returned with a jacket slung over her arm, shoes in one hand as she tried to do up her jeans as she walked. Bucky had had to jump out of the shower, gotten soap in his eyes and nearly fallen over on his way to his own clothing.

Now they were halfway to the door, the quinjet just three minutes out. Even in their rush bucky couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend curse at her shoes, the hair from her ponytail not completely up, small portions sticking up or hanging out all together.

They had woken up twice in the night only to return to their previous activities, leaving them slightly tired. They hadn't been out of bed for more than half an hour when the alarm rang, shocking them both into motion after being so relaxed after their Date last night. Daisy was wearing nothing more than buckys shirt and some socks while she made toast as bucky had a shower, her hair was hanging loosely down her back, not caring how it soaked the back of her shirt. She had had the radio on before Jarvis cut a cute love song short. Daisy swore and dropped the butter knife on the bench, the clang of metal on marble making her cringe while moving to the bedroom and searching for her clothes. It didn't take her long to remember they were in the bathroom, having been discarded last night, they had completely forgotten to toss them in the wash. She had scrunched up her nose at the image of how crusty and Sandy they would be and immediately headed to the elevator in search of clean clothes.

She finally managed to slip the boots on, glad for their zips as she straightened, pulling the jacket over her tank top, she tossed a look to the soldier across from her, one arm in his jacket as he laced up his boots, his eyes continuously drifting up to watch her.

"were laces really the right choice?" Daisy asked before standing up, doing the jacket up and turning to the kitchen. He shrugged in return.

"More reliable than zips I think." He reasoned, tightening the laces and following Daisy's path to the kitchen. She snatched up something from the bench and grabbed his hand, turning him from his path and pulling him behind her on her way to the door. She yawned as they moved and he squeezed her hand, smiling to himself.

"How are laces better than zips or buckles?" She asked him curiously. Bucky shrugged, he didn't actually know, he just liked the routine of tying his laces he guessed. "I mean laces can get snagged, come undone, get-"

"Okay I just like laces, they are not practical." He agreed, noting her completely rational reasoning.

She pulled him into the elevator and he pushed the button for the roof, The doors closed and daisy huffed shoving something in her mouth and holding out something for him to grab. It was a slice of buttered toast, she had one spice between her lips while her hands, now free of toast and having had released his own hand, reached up to grab at her hair. She pulled her ponytail out and made to redo it, bucky grabbed her hands, pulling them down.

"Hey," He said, stopping her he took a breath and quirked a brow at her. "You okay doll?"

She took the breath and turned to him, nodding slightly. She smiled softly when she met his eye, taking the slice from between her lips after biting off a small chunk, she chewed and swallowed before responding.

"Sorry, I'm fine" Buckys grip on her hands loosened slightly. "Bruce just sounded concerned and with everyone else out its just us and-" she huffed and Buckys hand went to cup her face gently.

"You don't like leaving the team shorthanded" He replied knowingly, she smiled and bucky returned it leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "It's okay." He told her. Daisy's hand went back to her hair but only to pull it forward, tidying it so it didn't look so much like a nest. She was glad he hadn't said 'Don't worry' or called her silly or irrational, feeling that warmth in her heart at the reminder of how well he understood her. They had about ten seconds to try and eat their breakfast before the elevator doors opened.

They stepped out of the elevator as the jet arrived, they jogged their way t the landing mat, one hand over their eyes to stop any dust or wind getting them, Daisy immediately huffed at her own efforts to tidy her hair. The ramp opened for them to climb aboard, Bucky followed Daisy in before they both headed to the front to get the details of the problem.

"Sorry for the short notice," Steve said as he came to meet them, "we got a distress call from Tachella fifteen minutes ago."

Tony stood from the controls, the window glossing over as it went on autopilot, "Were going in blind so be ready, all we have is a map and knowledge of their defense's" He said, Shouldn't be a long flight I just updated the engines so they're almost double the speed they used to be." He said with the hint of a smile.

Daisy and Bucky nodded, sharing a concerned look, Daisy worried her lip a little and bucky reached out, pulling her to the seat closest and gesturing for her to hand over her hair tie. She did, positioning herself so that Bucky could fix her hair, something he found out a while ago, that he is quite good at.

"Is that Natasha's jacket?" Steve asked, taking a seat close by. Daisy nodded before bucky tutted at her to hold still.

"Yeah," Daisy said, her brow furrowing at the memory. "i went to my room but it was empty, i couldn't find anything of mine in there." She said having found that odd but she didnt have a chance to question it in her rush. Steve pulled a shocked face and turned to Tony.

"Huh" Tony said when he noticed their eyes on him, he put the tablet down to look at them.

"Daisys rooms empty" He looked even more shocked to hear this before realization dawned on him when he looked her up and down, recognizing Natashas clothes.

"Oh, Fuck, yeah" He stuttered, "Not gone, I had your stuff moved to your new room in the tower" He explained, eyes moving back to his device. Daisy looked from steve to Tony for confirmation. Buckys hands, that had started combing through her hair, paused "I figured you wouldn't want to stay on the guest floor anymore so i had some remodeling done and moved you up to the same floor as the other ex agents." Tony explained, tapping something off and Smiling, his eyes returning to the three of them.

"What," he said when they didn't respond.

"When did you do that?" She asked, touched and confused, she was fine in the guest room.

"Couple months ago" he shrugged. "So long ago that I forgot to take the incognito protocols down," He explained, "I was going to tell you the next time we went back there, which would probably be soon actually. If I had known you two-" She cut him off, getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around the mechanic, he was stunned for a second before lightly hugging her back, a soft pat on her back.

"Thank you," She said, cutting off the rest of his sentence with her sudden movement. She smiled, pulling back.

"No problem, mini-me" he grinned, "but Wanda and clint did insist on decorating it so be aware of that when you see it. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her seat, catching Buckys happy smile before retaking her seat. His hands went right back to her hair, pulling his fingers through it softly to get out any tangles.

"Anyway," Tony said, returning to his device and heading back to the pilot's seat, Bruce joined him with a somber look on his face. Daisy returned her eyes to Steve as bucky dragged her hair together at the back of her head, his fingers ghosting over her scalp pleasantly, she knew he was smirking as he slowly dragged the hair together, leaving the smallest bit out to frame her face as she liked it.

"Where's Thor?" Daisy asked, the Blonde nowhere in sight.

"he left last night to visit his girlfriend," Steve said. "Bruce sent Jane a message, he'll meet us there" he assured her.

"have you heard from nat and Clint?"

"Nat called to say they'll be back in three days if they get all their work done on schedule but Laura won't let them work too hard and Clints passing his jobs off to Wanda and sam so I'd give or take a day or so." Daisy poutedBut bucky drew her attention back as he loped her hair into a ponytail, pulling lightly to tighten it and pecking her on the cheek when he proclaimed it done. She pulled at it reflectively, ensuring it was tight.

"Thanks, Buck," she said with a smile, watching as he took the seat beside her.

"So where did you end up going last night?" Steve asked. He was in his Captain America suit, unlike daisy who may as well of been wearing civilian clothes, at least Bucky was in his soldier attire.

"To a cafe downtown near the arcade Tony mentioned." Bucky said, "Not as nice as the one in Brooklyn but a close second."

"You two went to an arcade, on a weeknight?" Steve asked. Daisy quirked a brow.

"I fail to see how a weeknight plays into arcade life."

"Kids used to hit the arcade after school back in the day, Weekends were mostly full during the day empty at night," Bucky informed her. She nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay well, yeah it was loud and full of teens but I could've kicked any of their asses so it was okay." Daisy smiled, remembering the noise and people but mostly remembering buckys smile when he won a game. Steve nodded.

"Then we headed to the Beach," Bucky said,

"We were headed to cony island but Bucky fell in the water" Daisy added before bucky could interrupt. Steve turned to his friend with an amused expression.

Bucky made the move to correct her but simply smiled instead, shrugging lightly and leaning closer to Daisy to drape his arm over her shoulder.

"Ad then daisy jumped in to save me." Bucky cooed. Steve shook his head as he watched the two share a soft laugh and a secret sile. He figured their story want entirely true given buckys aversion to cony island after their last trip but didnt say anything, happy to play dumb.

"my hero" Bucky added, blinking rapidly to bat his lashes at his girlfriend who smirked and elbowed him. "We headed to the tower afterward because we were on my bike and our clothes were wet."

"and I didn't really want to risk the chance of getting sick," Daisy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Smart choice" Steve replied.

"Can you lot even get sick?" Tony called from the front, obviously listening in to their conversation. they turned their attention to him and the to bruce.

"Presumably no" Bruce said, looking a little put on the spot. "Steve cant due to the formula, he had the strongest and purest dose so he should be pretty much immune to anything that isn't altered specifically to target him."

"Like Simmons gas trap" Daisy replied, a sour look on her face.

"yes, like that" Bruce confirmed, "I would assume James is relatively in the same boat so to say, his dose was altered and weaker but it still improved his healing and immune system."

"I don't remember having a cold since the 30s" Bucky supplied with a half shrug, considering the patches he had in his mind there was a chance he simply didn't remember.

"And i don't know enough about the concoction Shield used on you to confirm you cant get sick Daisy but there's a chance that its true and you too are immune to illness." Bruce answered, "Your healing is certainly exhilarated and while your strength physically might not have changed your power levels have."

"So thats a no?" Daisy asked carefully.

"Presumably," Bruce replied.

"I was just looking for a yes or no Brucey, no need to show off" Tony commented, turning back to his controls. Bruce rolled his eyes, shooting the three of them a look of being done before returning to whatever tony was showing him.

Steve shook his head and tried to return to whatever they had been talking about before Tony chimed in.

"Well anyway, We told thor most of what's been happening since his last visit, we didn't mention anything about the krees involvement in your powers," he said, wanting Daisy to know how much Thor was aware of.

"Oh, right," Daisy said, recalling a fear she had had after gaining her powers. "Yeah, thank you"

"No problem, we just told him you had powers like Wanda," Steve nodded as he spoke, an encouraging smile on his face.

"I guess I'll probably have to tell him at some point if he's going to stick around," Daisy said. Buckys eyes Watched her as she spoke, brightening when she said 'if he's going to stick around' rather than 'if I'm going to stick around'. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek as his heart warmed, confidant that she wasn't going anywhere. She shoved him back, in the middle of talking to steve, though she wore an amused smile as she pushed him back.

"As far as I know Asgardians aren't fond of INhumans, or the weapons we were supposed to be." Daisy said, "I think its probably a better idea to get him to like me first." She decided.

"Well thats no easy task" Bucky lied with a roll of his eyes, Daisy turned her head, her ponytail whipping to the side.

"Excuse me," She said with narrowed eyes and a smile. "But I am a fucking Delight" She stated matter of factly. Bucky was quick to press forward, capturing her lips with his own.

"Yes you are" He said when he pulled back, smiling brightly, his eyes on her lips. Daisy bit into her own teeth and pulled back, returning her attention to steve who had pulled out his phone and was typing away. Buckys own phone buzzed in his pocket, he grabbed it out while Daisy returned to her conversation.

"Do you know how long thor is staying?"

Steve respectfully returned his attention to her, putting the phone down so that he was looking at her. "We never really know with Thor, he's in charge of watching of the nine realms so he tends to just take off, should be a week minimum." She thought for a moment, pouting her lips while Steve returned to his phone.

"How do you get a god to like you in less than a week?" She wondered.

"You got the avengers to like you in under a week" Bucky reminded her, his voice light with a hint of amusement, "Just be yourself doll, he'll love you" His voice took on a more confident tone as he assured her shed do fine she smiled gratefully in return.

"Gear up," Tony Called from the front, typing away into the controls, Bruce watched him close while the soldiers at the back stood and made their way to the cargo area. They kept extra vests and weaponry back there in case of emergency. "Oh mini-me Check nats apartment for anything you need," Tony called, Bucky directed her to the slot in the walled labeled Romanoff.

She pulled it open, revealing rows of guns and weaponry, small devices and spare widow bites among them.

"You couldn't have mentioned this when you picked us up?" daisy asked when she found the compartment where Natasha stored spare combat gear, including her signature widow suits.

Tony Didnt reply but she caught the look bucky was trying to hide, turning to steve to assist him in securing his belts and such. She sighed, deciding it was best to change, Nat's suits were made with reinforced materials, unlike the clothes she was currently wearing.

"All right Boys eyes front," Daisy said, gesturing for Steve and bucky to turn, Not that she was bothered by undressing in front of them it was more of a modesty thing that anything. The boys formed a sort of wall for her, in case Bruce or Tony accidentally turned around, while said pulled the suit on. It fit relatively well and Daisy found herself glad she had been keeping up her training so that she was toned enough to be comfortable. She slipped her boots back on and started pulled the zip up.

"Thank you," She said brightly, pulling on some gloves and stretching her fingers, they weren't going to protect her arms if she used her powers but she was still a fan of spy movies and therefore needed to keep the aesthetic on point. She pulled a face of approval and clapped Bucky on the shoulder before turning Towards the cockpit where Tony and bruce were talking, the screen in front of them still foggy to her view.

"cat got your tongue, Soldier," Daisy asked playfully, angling her body slightly to show all the right curves. His cheeks flushed and Daisy grinned, counting it as a win. She straightened and returned to Natashas compartment, grabbing a thigh holster and a gun and strapping it into place.

"You look stunning" Bucky finally said, walking up to stand in front of her, She had her foot planted on a little ledge as she adjusted the straps around her thigh but she looked up with a smile. "As usual" he added, his hand moved of its own accord, landing on her thigh.

Daisy's cheeks flushed and her whole body heated as his hand slid upwards, stopping at the straps. He took them from her, having seen her struggling to do it herself, and turned his attention to adjusting them to fit better. Daisy's heart nearly beat out of her chest, images of last night flooding her mind. Bucky turned to look back up at her when he was done and tilted his head to the side.

"You okay doll?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Cat got your tongue?" He added smirking. She pursed her lips, her tongue slipping out to wet them when she couldn't think of a reply. Luckily she didn't have to as the plane shifted, descending. Buckys brows furrowed.

"Hold on," He said, turning from his place in front of Daisy. "What's the plan?"

Tony had gotten up from his seat as the plane settled, he made his way over to the center of the jet and pulled up a hologram computer, speaking to Bruce before moving their way. Bruce took a seat in front of said computer and daisy wondered why he wasn't coming with them.

Tony slapped a device onto Steves wrist, earning a surprised yelp. Tony rolled his eyes, slapping one on his own wrist as it to outdo steve as he made no sound as the device settled into place, whirring and adjusting until it blinked red, Steves blinked Blue and both devices went silent.

The mechanic handed Bucky and Daisy's to them they took them and hesitantly slapped it into place, They whirred and groaned until they flashed as well daisy's Blue, Buckys red, before going silent. Tony smirked and Daisy noted how well the bracelet shaped device had adjusted to fit around her wrist.

"The key to this mission is stealth, Quake and Cap take the right, Barnes and I will go left," Tony said, "Target locations have been programmed into your bracelet, you'll know when you get there they will alert you." A siren signaled outside and Tony grinned, composing his face when they gave him a confused look.

"why are you smiling Tony?" Steve asked with Narrowed eyes.

"I'm not" The billionaire shrugged, "oh," he said, turning quickly and running to the front of the jet, he pulled out two cylindrical items from under his computer screen and jogged back, handing them to Daisy. "these are yours," he said, handing them to Daisy.

"You brought my Gauntlets and not my Suit Tony?" Daisy asked. Taking them gratefully and slipping them on over top of her bracelet, she was concerned that she couldn't see whatever information she was supposed to get from it until her gauntlets responded, flashing with the same color.

"We were in a rush and i was working on them before we got the call." Tony informed her, "They're tuned into the bracelet so they receive the same information." he watched them adjust themself before nodding happily and turning to the ramp.

"Let's go."


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors note: Im so so sorry its been so long, i just havent had the time or motivation to get anything out.. This story isnt ending and it isnt finished, sorry for the loong waits for updates but there is still alot of story to come so dont despair. ANyway im trying to get back to long chapters so excuse the spelling and grammar errors and enjoy!**

* * *

Daisy and Bucky followed Tony and Steve off the jet, Daisy grabbed him by his collar before they stepped off of the ramp, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Be careful," She said sternly, giving him a serious look. Bucky gave her a quick peck in return, followed by a confidant smile.

"Always," He said. His expression melted into a serious one before he said, "You too Doll"

"Always," She said in return, her own confident smile spreading across her face. They shared a quick nod before turning away, Bucky following Tony and Daisy Following Steve. Tony and Bucky disappeared around the side of the Jet while Daisy and steve moved straight for the closest building, checking for hostiles before shuffling along the wall of the building back to back.

"Is it just me or was Tony acting kinda shifty?" Daisy whispered low enough for Steve to hear.

"It's Tony" He replied simply. "When is he not doing something shifty?" Daisy pulled a face, that was true, Tony was always up to something.

"If it has anything to do with one of those avengers dinners I've heard about I want no part in it," Daisy told him after they ran across a courtyard into an old looking building, a shiver ran up daisys spine when she saw a large spiderweb.

"heh" Steve laughed lightly, turning to look over his shoulder at Daisy. "there's no getting out of them," He told her matter of factly.

"Watch me," Daisy said, taking it as a challenge. She lifted her wrist to pull up a map. The blue hologram showed their position on a relatively accurate map, there was a cross two building across from them that was presumably their target. Daisy scanned the room, locating a staircase and gesturing for Steve to follow her lead. They climbed three flights to the top coming across no hostiles and coming out onto an empty rooftop. They made their way to the edge, the wind picking up and whipping Daisy's hair in her face, she spat out the strands with a sneer, Steve laughed lightly at her dilemma before looking below.

"That building," He said, gesturing to the rooftop two buildings away. "Can you jump?" He asked, measuring the distance. She smirked, climbing onto the ledge.

"can you?" She challenged him, channeling the power to push herself off of the rooftop and into the air, pushing herself to land onto the other rooftop. Her measurements were off slightly so she stumbled a little on the landing but Steve was mid-jump and didn't see it so she played it off.

"You could of waited for me" He said, making his way across the rooftop " Whatever we're here for is in there."

"I still can't believe Tchalla didn't give you anything, it seems off." Daisy commented, listening for voices.

"No time to question it" Steve said, taking a running jump across the roof, Daisy watched him land before making her own jump, landing in a controlled roll and pushing straight back onto her feet.

"didn't stumble that time" Steve commented and Daisy elbowed him, going red in the face when she realized that he had in fact seen her slip. The hologram informed them that they were on top of the cross, they searched the rooftop and found the door to the staircase locked. Daisy quaked it open and Steve took the lead.

Taking the steps slowly they got down two flights before they heard a noise, something scraped against the concrete floor, as if being dragged, there was a gasp and a yelp and Steve and Daisy were moving faster. They got down the stairs and followed the source of the sound, two doors down the hall, they braced themselves before Steve all but knocked the door down. He was thrown quickly to the side and Daisy dived in after him, Ducking the projectile shot in her direction and taking the person closest down. They rolled to a stop as the woman she Tackled shrieked, Daisy raised an arm and Froze when she heard her name. She looked up to find Peter wearing an appologetic look, cringing slightly, hands outstretched to halt her motions. Daisy was lost for words.

"Peter, what?" She started, "Why are you here?" He tried to look innocent.

"Mr Stark invited me" Daisy's shoulders dropped. When he spoke and she sighed, knowing her Dramatic goodbye with Bucky was highly unnecessary.

"Hey, kid" The woman beneath her spoke, reminding daisy of her presence. "Is your friend here to kill us or not?" She said. Daisy got up, offering a hand to the woman on the floor. When she turned back to peter he was gone, moving across the room to help steve out of the web. Besides the blond soldier stood Tchalla and a man in an iron man style suit. Rhodey, she reminded herself when he turned her way. She hadn't had many interactions with him but they had met on more than one occasion since she joined the team.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms over her chest, At this point, Their bracelets decided to sync together, showing a large hologram projecting from each of them. Tonys face popped up and there were multiple groans.

"greetings peasants" He laughed before receiving a hit in the head from Natasha who pushed him to the side.

"Alright, here's the deal" She started. "Tony enlisted the help of Shuri to set up a course for us to train on. Of course, we had to make it fun so this will officially be the first round of avengers laser tag"

"This is about a game of tag" Daisy asked with very little enthusiasm.

"Laser tag" Tony chimed in.

"Why didnt you just say that, I thought this was a mission!" Daisy replied, ordinarily she would like this but she had had to run around to participate in a game? really?

"It is a mission" Tony pouted in the background.

"Standard laser tag rules, whoever has the most hits, in the end, wins," Natasha said, getting to the point. "With another press dinner coming up the winning team gets to opt-out of going"

"That's not fair!" Clint said, "We've got two non avengers on our side" he pouted. Beside Natasha's image was a rooster of both teams showing that Tony had Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Shuri, Thor and sam while they had Steve, daisy, Clint, Peter, Rhodey, Tchalla and Darcy.

"The teams were chosen randomly," Natasha said. "but there will be an alternative prize for the non avengers."

"Hold on, did you make that the prize so that you lot wouldn't have to do the press dinner," Steve asked with a frown. Natashas face was unreadable but she was quick to move on.

"Jarvis will give you the rules, good luck" She turned the image off and Daisy was left pouting at an empty space.

"So who here knew about this?" She asked the room. The unfamiliar woman raised her hand.

"Its literally the only reason im here." She said.

"My sister told me this was a training exercise, not a game." He said shaking his head.

"Tony told me the same thing" Rhodey said with a shrug, used to Tonys antics. Peter raised his hand hesitantly.

"Mr Thor was talking about it on our way out here."

"You came out here with thor?" Daisy asked, he nodded.

"And Docter Jane and Miss Darcy" He told her. The other woman shivered, scowling slightly.

"Ick, just Darcy Kid" She said, "What have i told you" Daisy smiled slightly at that, Peter had a habit of adding Miss or Mr to everyone's name.

'Pardon me' Jarvis said, his voice coming from each bracelet. 'The game will commence in five minutes'

Darcy Smiled as Daisy Sighed.

"Fine, what do we need to know?" She asked, the team started to gather into a circle when the holograms linked again. A map of the area zoomed out from their position another x coming into view o the other side of the area.

'the game shall follow the same rules as your previous nurf tournament, three hits and you are out of the game. The whole area is open to roam though your devices will inform you if you get too close to the edge of the arena. Mr stark has set the timer for 1 hour, anyone remaining in that hour will advance to the next round but the hope is to have only one survivor before the time is up.'

They nodded along as Jarvis gave the instructions, gesturing to different buildings that could provide shelter.

'Your weapons have been replaced with laser replicas' Everyone turned to their weaponry reflectively, inspecting them closely, Daisy quirked a brow when Darcy pulled out a taser 'It is why you were unable to Quake Mr Parker earlier. Because the game has not begun the laser did not go off, nor will it if one of your own teammates is in the line of fire.'

"So they suppressed my quake?" Daisy asked, wondering how Tony had achieved such a thing and why he had brought it out for a game and not a mission.

'The quake was absorbed and transmitted to another source, it will only do that if a person is in the line of fire.' Jarvis informed her helpfully. 'There is a container of guns near the door, is there anything else you would like to know?'

They looked to one another, shaking their heads.

"No, thank you Jarvis." Daisy said.

'Excellent, you have two minutes till the game begins, good luck.' The clock started counting down on the joined hologram, the map still visable.

"Well that's great" Darcy decided. "everyone who organized this game is on the other team." She pouted. Daisy chewed her lip as Tchalla and Rhodey layed out a plan.

"To be fair they do have thor and he doesn't really get technology, he might not be good at this at all." Peter supplied, remembering how he had tried showing thor a video on his phone which confused and surprised the god.

"Uh, hello" Darcy said gesturing, not so subtly, to Steve who had moved to the container to distribute weapons.

"I know how to fire a gun" Steve defended, Darcy didn't look that convinced.

"they have two geniuses and two ex assasins, we are in trouble." Daisy decided, compiling each teams stats in her head.

"Ex what?" Darcy asked, her eyes wide.

"But we have five trained soldiers," Steve said, glossing over Darcys question "And peteres pretty much a genious" Peter may have blushed.

"Okay we have the strategy i guess but they have some skill." Daisy replied.

"Wait, what am i?" Darcy asked, feeling left out of the conversation. Daisy And Steve shared a look, Daisy didnt even know who this person was let alone what skills she possessed.

"Wild card?" Peter Decided, the Brunette thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'll take it" She said, taking a gun from steve and slipping it into her belt loops.

"Alright do we all have comms," Clint asked, stepping up and drawing everyone's attention. They each checked their comms before saying yes, Clint nodded. "Good, Spidey, Quake to the roof with me. War machine, Panther, Cap, and Darcy, On the ground."

Tchalla raised a brow, looking at the short brunette doubtfully.

"Don't give me that look," She said, her words heavy with sass, she raised her taser in his direction threateningly, clicking it in two quick bursts to prove her point. Peter took a few extra steps away from her as casually as he could, his eyes wide. Daisy wondered if Tony was aware that she had a weapon that definitely wasn't fake.

"Strike that, Darcy, with us." She glared at the king before moving towards the stairs. A siren rang and they all looked around. "Great" Clint muttered.

"We will converge on the center as planned" Tchalla planned.

"Uh, aren't they going to expect that?" Peter asked, scratching the side of his head, all eyes went to him. "uh, i just mean that Mr stark will probably expect you three to take lead, so he'll know what you're planning." Steve wore a contemplative expression.

"The kids right," he said.

"That's true but they aren't going to wait around for us to get our act together so, New plan?" Clint said

"scatter," Daisy said, eyes narrowed in thought. She looked up at the group, "we can stay in contact through our devices and we can see where each of us is if we get close." She explained. "If we scatter than they cant know what we are planning because were not."

"So, every man for themselves," Rhodey asked.

"No, no this is good," Clint said, playing it out in his head. "We scatter but stay close enough to have each others back if need be, lets go." With that, he headed for the stairs to the roof. Steve sighed but did the same, making for the stairs on his way to the first floor, Tchalla just headed for a window while the rest of the team went after either Steve or Clint.

Clint was perched on the roof when Daisy reached the Top Peter beside him as they scanned the area below.

"We're gonna lose." Darcy said from her place, leaning against the door to the roof, a half pout on her face.

"Don't worry we're not going to lose," Clint told her confidently, perching on his toes in front of them as they moved over to huddled together. "We've got everything we need to win, right here." He continued, pointing confidently to his chest with a wicked smile.

Daisy looked to Peter for a moment, raising a brow.

"heart?" Peter asked, voicing their thoughts. Clint pulled a face.

"No," He said, "Me" Again their brows furrowed and Clint shrugged at their response. "I'm gonna win this for us." With that, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, glad he had grappling arrows along with blunt ones, and fired at the building across from them. Daisy rolled her eyes as he disappeared onto the next roof with a smirk on his face, peter smiled and moved to take off, Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Peter" She sighed, Gesturing to Darcy who was standing with her hands folded across her chest by Daisy's side.

"Oh right" He said smiling nervously and holding a hand out for the other woman." Dont scream" He said before shooting a web at the building on the other side of the roof.

"What do you mean don-ahhh" Daisy cringed at her yelp and shook her head, taking her own analysis of the area. She raised her arm to check her device, watching as each blue mark moved across her screen, She took a deep breath and took a running jump to a third building, using her powers to give her a little push and to break her fall.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his temples roughly as he watched the group plan their moves, its not that he didnt like laser tag, he just had other things on his mind and laser tag involved a lot of jump-scare moments. He'd feel guilty if he hulked out and squished someone so he was much happier to keep score behind the scenes, but he wasnt overly invested in the game. Jane was in charge of overseeing Tonys Group while Bruce Watched Steves, Neither had access to the other team to avoid accidental cheating, bruce slipped his Headphones off one ear to talk to jane who handed him a drink, having set up a small eskie between their stations Bruce smiled gratefully, only half paying attention to the group. Jane Had also Dumped a hefty pile of snacks, some healthy, between their station for them to pick at while everyone else ran around like children.

Before Their groups had gathered Jane had been telling him of her newest research into Asgardian history and technology, explaining what she had seen on her visit. Thor had said that Asgardians were further advanced than humans but he didn't realize how much until Jane mentioned a machine he and Tony had only hypothesized, They were cut short when allerted to movement and possible complications from Jarvis as Steve was Attacked out of nowhere. Since then they have been focussed on their screens.

Clint delt out paths for everyone and Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose when Janes assistant Darcy pulled out a Taser, he hesitated before turning to Jane, waving to catch her attention.

"did you know Darcy had a Taser on her?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound accusing. Janes mouth opened and closed in obvious shock, she almost jumped foreward to look at his screen but thought twice as Jarvis reminded them that the game had begun, their screens splitting to follow each player.

"No, shit, I'll call Stark," She said, starting to type into her computer. Bruce halted her, his mind working, he shook his head as an image of Tony getting Tased played through his mind.

Jane's hands drifted from the keyboard in understanding, the same thought occurring to her, bruce returned to his screen with a little smile on his face, looking forward to seeing how this played out after all.

* * *

"Your highness" Tony greeted as he made his entrance. Bucky had followed as the billionaire walked confidently through a supposed hostile territory. It had taken him all of three minutes to realize that this was one of Tonys schemes which put him in a bad mood considering the fact that he could be curled up with Daisy in his cozy apartment right now. After debating whether or not to head back to the jet, Bucky followed Tony, glaring at the back of his head the whole way. Tony talked the whole way, unbothered by Buckys glare.

"It had to be today, The teams relatively booked for the next month after this, i have a thing with Pep tomorrow and, oh stop pouting you can go back to canoodling when were done, 1- 4 hours, tops." he rambled.

"Theres a big difference between 1 and 4" Bucky replied as Tony pulled up a holographic map from his bracelet.

"Not that big a difference old timer" Tony said distractedly, using one of his half baked cap quips on Bucky.

"no, there is" Bucky informed him, "See, if we're done with this in an hour, you wont leave with a broken arm, If we arent, then you probably will" Tony paused his steps to look at bucky over his shoulder, he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad your on my team Barnes." He said before resuming his path until they came to a worn brown door. Tony knocked with a peppy tune and swung the door inwards.

"Team" He said, "your highness" he added with a bow. Shuri rolled her eyes at his overdramatic bow and moved around him to greet Bucky who entered behind him wit a scowl on his face.

"What is with the sour puss?" she asked with a mocking laugh, bucky rolled his eyes and let up, bowing slightly to the princess.

"Rough morning" He told her softly, spotting Natasha across the room he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Taking everyone else into account. Wanda, Sam, Thor, he started wondering exactly what was going on here.

"So he didnt tell you then" Shuri said, reading his expression and shaking her head knowingly, "i told him that was a stupid idea."

"What is happening here?" He asked her, gesturing to the group, As if to answer his question his bracelet glowed and Flashed, a light shining off of it and toward the rest of the group. Each of their bracelets did the same thing joining to get her to create a hologram displaying a map.

"We are playing a game against the your girlfriend" Shuri said in a teasing tone, he almost said 'she's not my girlfriend' reflectively, remembering the last time he was here but stopped, smiling to himself, 'she is my girlfriend'. Besides him, Shuri grinned, elbowing him lightly, he waved her off, encouraging her to continue, only partly listening to jarvis say something about laser tag. Shuri noticed his attention not being on Jarvis and shoved him harder, gesturing for him to listen, with a sigh he did.

The team had to explain Lasertag to him briefly before continuing, even thor chipped in, having obviously been told about the game recently as he looked to Natasha and Tony for confirmation as he spoke, encouraged by their nodding and smiling. Natasha Came to stand by Buckys side as Thor spoke.

"You seem unhappy" She noted, glancing at him from the corner of her eye before nodding along to Thors explanation of the rules. Bucky looked to his shoes breifly before bringing his attention back to thor.

"I was at the tower with Daisy, we had a three-minute warning for a supposed distress call from Tchalla" He said quietly so only she could hear. "Racing out of my appartment half-dressed and Damp wasnt what i had in mind for the day." Natasha let her smile slip through, amused by the image, Bucky rolled his eyes at her reaction. Thor had finished his explaination and bucky understood what they were doing, he followed as they moved to the container full of weapons but Natasha grabbed his arm.

"I didnt know, Sorry" Natasha said. "We set the date weeks ago" she told him. "We'll make it up to you, promise. "He quirked a brow, Natasha never made promises, he scanned her face, watching as a determined look sparked in her eyes and he sighed to himself. She was looking forward to this.

"What have you got planned?" He asked, thinking of what kind of bet she had made with Clint this time. She grinned, taking a gun that was offered to her, Bucky did the same, slipping a handgun into his holster and taking a larger gun offered to him by a grinning Tony.

"This is going to be fun, trust me" Natasha said, avoiding his question. "think of it as a training exercise, the goal it to break through their defenses, an easy task for some, not so for others." she said with an excited smirk. With that they turned back to the group as Natasha and Tony laid out their Strategy. Bucky was about to point out how it wasnt fair that the person designing and arranging the game have an imput in their strategy but Shuri informed him that the course was designed by her and with Jarvis's help she was able to randomize it so that even she didnt have the layout. Jarvis was also the one to choose teams so it was practically impossible for tony to draw up a strategy beforehand. Satified with Shuris reasoning he turned his attention back to the plan, excited to see Daisy again as soon as possible.

* * *

She was braced against a wall inside a run down building near the center of the town, arena, whatever this place was. She had made it there without much hassel, for the most part there hadnt been any action, Peter had been arguing with Darcy moments ago after she almost got him with her taser. She tried not to check in to much on her team, not wanting to know exactly where they are so that she couldnt accidentally give away their positions, on the other hand she needed to know where they are in case they got in trouble.

She took a quick look out the window, she had ducked into the building when she heard movement close by, she was pretty sure it was tony by the way he cursed but Thor wasnt the quietest in battle so he could have been swearing at the god for all she knew. When she confirmed that it was clear she crouched down, out of sight and tapped her gauntlet, there was a screen built in so she bypassed the hologram and checked their positions that way. She scrunched a brow, Peter and Darcy were basically on top of her while Steve and Tchalla had completely passed the centre and were on their way to the other x on the field, she almost questioned their actions until she heard a yelp and a crash outside. She was quick to cover the light of her screen and press herself to the wall tightly, her breathing controlled.

A feminine voice muttered a curse and Daisy slid slowly to her feet, slipping her gun into her hand.

A male voice whispered to her, a slight laugh following his words as he approached her. 'Wanda and Sam' Daisy thought, wondering what that crash had been.

"You cut me off"

"Don't blame me, Parker came out of nowhere" Sam said in a slightly defensive tone. 'ahh' Daisy thought, 'they must have been flying and peter caught them off guard' She wondered if she would be able to get them through the window or if she would have to draw them in.

"and were both down one each" Wanda complained, Daisy listened as footsteps moved away from her, She considered her options before stepping towards the door, grabbing the handle tightly and twisting, groaning internally at the click that sounded to loud to her ears. She waited but the steps continued, cracking the door open slightly she peeked out before directing her hand just north of the two and pushing a quake, drawing their attention so that she could make a move.

As expected, they turned, guns raised in the direction of the noise, Daisy swung the door open and stepped out firing two shots their way before diving back inside. She got two rings from her device, confirming the hits and she pushed herself forward, towards the stairs. She ran as fast as she can, hearing footsteps behind her, on the third floor she ducked into the closest room and ran for the window, sliding it open and climbing onto the ledge before she could think twice, the floor creaked outside and she jumped, landing roughly on a low roof next door. She looked back in time to See wanda move for the window, Daisy grinned and ran, throwing herself over the edge before Wanda could shoot. Her heartbeat in her ears at the rush as he continued to put distance between them, she heard wanda curse in another language.

She allowed her self a satisfied laugh just soft enough to make a noise. bracing herself she pulls herself up to lean against the wall of the closest building, pulling up her wrist to check the location of the rest of her team" several x's were gathered closeby, after a moment shouting could be heard, Daisy ducked low when she heard Sam and wanda approach, flying overhead. She sighed when they passed and turned to move toward her team.

The path was clear, she could hear an array of gunshots and shouts a short distance away, with a quick look around she made a move towards the closest building, hopping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Her thoughts buzzed with thrill as she thought back two a few years ago when she wouldnt have dreamed of being this agile. That thought distracted her as she hopped onto another roof, pulling herself up in time to avoid tumbling into the middle of a fight.

"There they are" Tony called, Sam cursed at him for his volume and Daisy was Sure Tony rolled his eyes. Rather that risking being caught Daisy moved towards the door to the staircase, taking them two at a time unil her steps began to echo and she had to force herself to keep pace. Unholstering her gun she slowed her steps gradually, ready to catch her echo off guard. She stepped off the staircase on the next floor and spun around, continueing her path but taking her steps backwards.

The steps slowed and Daisy readied herself to pounce. Before she could make a move a door clicked behind her and she was grabbed around the waist and dragged backward. A hand landed over her mouth, silencing her surprised scream. She was spun and pushed into a wall, ready to attack when she looked up to a pair of fammiliar eyes, a finger pressed to her lips, silencing her.

She growled but nodded that she understood, allowing him to back off. He listened at the door, waiting for the footsteps to pass before ushering Daisy to the other side of the room and into an adjoining bathroom.

"That was a close call" Clint said cheerfully checking their surroundings. Daisy kicked him lightly in the shin.

"You couldn't have done that any other way?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest.

"No time cupcake, half the teams low on lives and I couldn't have you losing any before we get into the thick of it." Clint informed her. There was a tiny window above the toilet that he was currently trying to peer through, standing on his tippy toes on the toilet seat.

"Which half?"

Clint hopped off of the toilet gracefully his feet barely making a sound and stepped over to where Daisy was pouting. He tapped at her gauntlet, pulling up the team stats again before switching screens to show the team's health bars, indicating how many shots they had each made and taken. The stats didn't reveal who on the other team had done the shooting for each lost life nor could she see their health bars, she frowned slightly at that thinking that they could go after whoever was lowest on lives, she then realised that that's likely the reason they weren't available in the first place, fair move.

"Alright well I was heading over to see what the commotion was about when you grabbed-"

"saved" Clint chirped in.

"-me from the stairwell" Daisy explained.

"I was following stark until i saw Nat duck into the building after you did," Clint told her. He checked his own device before deciding their next move. "Parkers watching over Darcy and Cap from this position." He said, pointing first to the device showing the spot that represented peter and then gesturing in the direction of the building he was in. He ran through the whole teams whereabouts in detail, explaining who had how many lives and where he thought they would have the most impact. Clint explained how everybody was shadowing someone, making it easier for their team to know where the other team was by looking at their maps. Daisy was reminded then that Clint was a spy. Its not that she doesn't know already but when you live with him for so long without a single mission for a long period of time you forget of how he can be in the field. It was strange to see this goofy dork laying out a solid, well-calculated battle strategy when she had seen him be buried beneath a poorly made pillow fort while watching brave.

"You listening cupcake or do i need to repeat myself?" He asked with a gentle poke at her nose, bringing her back to their conversation.

"You want me to plant myself on the roof of the building peters occupying so that we have eyes from that position while he draws everyone's attention so that you and t'challa can-"

"Fine, you were listening" clint laughed. "are you ready?" he asked a challenging glint in his eyes, obviously excited to get into the thick of it.

"Of course" Daisy said, raising her gun for emphasis. Clint rolled his eyes and moved to the door.

"Hey" he said seriously, one hand on the door as he turned to face her. "Im Sorry that Tony interrupted your day for this." he said. Daisy raised a brow, about to reply when he continued. "We dont always have a lot of opportunities to be with the people we love" He smiled softly, the challenge in his eyes replaced by a look she could only describe as love.

"Clint, i am with people i love" She said, stepping forward to hug the archer, his hand slipped off the handle to hug her back, the door cracking open slightly as they embraced. "I love spending time with all of you, you know that right?"

"Of course we know that cupcake." She smiled, hugging him tight and then quirked a brow to herself before pulling back.

"Did you bring up Bucky because you want me to be mad at tony?" Daisy asked knowingly. Clint made a quick exit.

She barely had a second to react as Clint leapt aside, barely dodging a shot from Natasha who was quick to reposition. Daisy aimed to fire but Natasha was quicker, firing her shot before moving to follow Clint who had tried to lure her away which had been ineffective until Daisy gauntlet sounded a sad tune and one of her lives faded. She pouted and move to follow but remembered Clint's plan and chose to adapt, taking to ground route to get to her position.

Taking the steps as quick as she could she reached the bottom floor in minutes, no sight of footsteps behind her, still, she approached the door carefully, checking her teams' locations again before making her exit. She successfully made it to Parkers building, catching sight of sam looking like he was standing guard, she quirked a brow at that and slowed, ducking behind a pillar and watching the man talk into his comm with a hushed voice. She heard Wanda's name and smiled, happy to see Sam smile like that as the brunette spoke to him through the com. She only felt slightly bad for taking a shot at him. Unfortunately for him, she could be a good shot when she had to be and the buzz of his device told her she had hit the target.

Unfortunately, Sam was fast and Daisy had hesitated before running, she now had the soldier of her tail as she ducked into the Door of parkers building, he was on the third floor daisy remembered, Taking the steps quickly, her breaths coming out in pants and her legs burning from all the running she had done so far. She reached the landing and threw herself into the closest room, closing the door as quietly as she could. Shock ran through her when a strong pair of hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth when she gasped on reflex. She looked up to find a smirking Bucky Barnes, The hand on her shoulder slipped from her to his lips, telling her to be careful. Twice in half an hour, she had been grabbed and while this was a face she was happy to see she made a mental note to train more with the guys to avoid future situations. She nodded her understanding and Bucky let her go but didn't move away. Footsteps thundered past and up the stairs, sam sore lightly under his breath and Daisy suppressed her laughter.

When it was silent outside the door the two of them laughed lightly at sams rushed words.

"Hey doll," Bucky said in the charming voice of his, a light smirk gracing his lips as he looked down at her, one of his hands had moved to press against the wall beside his head, supporting himself.

"Hello, Seargent barnes." She purred, smiling like an idiot up at him, he leaned forward, planting a warm kiss on her lips.

"You know, the sooner this game is over, the sooner we get to go home. " She told him before leaning in for another kiss.

"Is that so?" He asked playfully. He kissed her again, slowly, she smiled and pushed onto her toes to deepen the kiss but paused as her wrist buzzed. bucky was grinning shyly.

"You sneaky bastard" She squawked when she noticed the gun in his hand pointing at her feet. She moved to pull her on weapon out but bucky moved quicker, spinning her into his embrace and pinning her arms in front of her. He moved them from their position in front of the door.

"Sorry Doll but i couldn't resist the chance." He kissed up her neck to distract her and she did her best to hide her amused smile, knowing she should be upset by his sneaky move but amused by how much fun he seemed to be having. In a second he was gone, letting her go and slipping out of the room in one easy movement. She didnt dare follow him, instead of sighing, rubbing the spot on her neck that may or may not now hold a fresh hickey and signaling for her team to put their plan in motion.

The team moved into position, Rhodey was out, Having a large suit seemed to be a disadvantage when a single shot stole a life he was unable to deflect these hits. Wanda was also out, Taking a shot from Clint while he had tried to ditch Natasha, Like Daisy's Quake's her powers were ineffective for defense in this game. Darcy was somehow Still in the game and now played the role of Bait to draw the opposite team's attention. Peter was the second distraction. They watched from their positions as Darcy looked as if she were trying to sneakily run across the center field. Daisy tightened her ponytail, her hand brushing against her hicky briefly before pulling the hair tight. Clint chuckled through the comms and daisy Glared, he was positioned on the roof above her.

With the previous building being compromised daisy was on the ground Watching for first responders while Clint watched her Back. Steve was across the field from her and Tchalla was positioned to watch over him. Once Darcy was Spotted Peter would come in to 'save' her and spark the fireworks, that is, hopefully, the rest of the opposing team would show themselves. Crouching down in her position Daisy took a quick glance around, there was a movement to her left but she forced herself not to react, letting the pieces fall into place.

Right on schedule, Thor appeared, jumping from one of the many rooftops and Landing in front of Darcy with his usual smile. It looked beyond weird to see the thunder god that looked far to small for his hands.

"heey" the intern greeted. "how's things?" She asked in a lame way to distract him, none the less Thor replied joyfully. "Things are good, I believe I have to shot you now." He proclaimed, taking a few steps towards her, gun held loosely in his hand.

"Oh, well." Daisy stuck out, pressing her taser to his side. Much to daisys shock and surprise the Thunder god jolted and buzzed before collapsing to the ground in a groaning heap, unfortunately for him he accidentally raised his gun in Darcy's direction and she went in for a second hit. There was laughter in her ear after a moment when Clint chuckled over the downed god.

"Clint" She scolded him.

"That was shocking," Tony said from behind her, she rolled her eyes then registered the voice, too late as her wrist buzzed for the third time.

"What the fu- Clint!" she cursed.

"Eh don't blame him, one more hit and he's done for," Tony smirked, incredibly proud of himself for sneaking up on Daisy like that. She frowned and glared at the billionaire. "c'mon mini-me don't pout you'll get wrinkles. Follow your map to the sitting room and well follow along shortly.

She did, Following the instructions on her gauntlets till she reached a rickety door, it opened with a creak but the room inside didn't resemble its outside appearance at all. The 'sitting room' was a massive room filled with tables of food and drink, an assortment of chairs and a foosball game and pool table. In the middle of the room was one of those sitting areas she had only seen on Pinterest, where the seats are built into the floor in a big circle, the seats were covered in colored pillows and provided cup holders.

Wanda And Rhodey welcomed her as she entered, Wanda pulled a slightly mocking pout to which daisy rolled her eyes and chuckled at, hugging the brunette after being separated with her. Rhodey opened his arms for a hug too, discarding his suit for comfort. While they waited for the game to finish, which they could watch on the large TVs hanging on the walls, one displaying the whole field, one the locations of one team and the other the positions of the other team. Wanda and Daisy chatted about the last few days while losing at pool to Rhodey who was only very cocky about his high skill level.

The quiet of the room was broken as the rest of the team arrived, each of them getting eliminated in a big clash. Tony cheered as he entered first, Natasha smirking, one arm over Clint's shoulder as she teased him, Buck and steve shoved at each other playfully and Sam followed Parker in with a smug grin, taunting parker just a little bit. Thor seemed to have a bit of a buzz to him and daisy made a Note to remind everyone that Darcy had a working Taser o hand. Shure was teasing her brother as she entered, raving about taking the Mantle as Black panther since she had bested him in battle.

Wanda grinned at the new of their win, they had been distracted by A trick shot Rhodey was teaching them when the final battle had been raging and had missed exactly how the team had won all they know was that the lighting of the room had changed to a soft red and the screens flashed with inner winner winner. Rhodey and Daisy Clapped as they entered while wanda moved to join her team in glory.

For a group of people who spent their days beating bad guys and saving the world, they weren't great winners.

"As the reigning winners of the first annual laser tagathon-"

"Not a tagathon that makes it seem like there are more events," Shuri told Tony, cutting his speech short.

"Perhaps there are" He cheered loudly.

"There aren't" Natasha clarified. Tony shrugged and restarted.

"As the reigning winners of the first annual Laser tag event 'Name pending' we would like to thank you all for participating, we couldn't have won without you."

"We didn't have a choice." Daisy reminded him.

"Thank you all the same" he continued. He bragged of their strategy and how Natasha had overheard Clint's plan and relayed to her team, that earned a few gasps and pouts but Tony continued to explain how the rest of the game was rather like a game of cat and mouse, Pointing out the absurdity as Tchella stood before them.

"Okay, a sore winner" Natasha said, cutting tony of and forcing him down from his pedestal that he had pulled out from beneath a table partway into his speech.

"We won, We learned new things and this was an effective training exercise." Natasha said in her no-nonsense tone of voice. "but, this was also a game and we played you which means not only do you have more training to do but you also get to be the ones to go to the publicity dinner, congrats you'll love it." She smiled, looking at daisy he pulled an unamused face. "Not you peter," Nat said when said boy raised a hand in question.

"great" Steve mumbled, Bucky chuckled at the blondes dismay before catching Daisy's eye and grinning slightly, her glare melted into a smile to and she averted her gaze to listen to Natasha once more.

"Jarvis recorded the game if anyone wants to watch it at any time, we have also recorded what everyone needs to work on like thor with guns," She said pointedly, "Daisy with stairwells" She blushed hard at that but Natasha was quick to move on. "Wanda with keeping an eye on her surroundings"

"But we can deal with that when we get home, for now, we relax, We have to be back by five so there time to catch up." She said, stepping from her place in the middle of the group and moving towards the tables of food and Drink, Bucky was pulled aside by sam so daisy moved to follow Nat, bumping into Clint and Wanda heading the same way.

"I want to say good win but you were in here losing at pol with me so" Daisy teased the brunette who bumped her with her hip in response.

"Oh and here I was not mentioning the scene you and bucky were making in that room." Daisy flushed, elbowing the brunette. Unfortunately, Clint's ears seemed to be in working order whenever there was gossip and he leaned in.

"A scene you say."

"But out bird boy" Daisy joked. the three laughed and filled their plates with Snacks, Natasha stood at the end of the table waiting for them.

"hey, there Mishka" She greeted Daisy first. She had spent the last few days with wanda and crew so it was only fair to give daisy the attention she needed.

"Mishka, Kothek" Daisy sighed with a soft smile. "I'm going to have to learn some Russian one of these days. Natasha guided them to the sitting area.

"You know it would help" Clint noted,

"You know the basics Clint" Natasha reminded him.

"yeah I've got you for the rest." he smiled with his lopsided grin. Natasha rolled her eyes and proceeded to have a conversation with Wanda on her other side, Clint pouted and Turned to daisy.

"Just google the words as they come up," he said in a hushed tone. Natasha heard him and gave him a quick shove.

"Don't tell her that google butchers the language, just ask bucky to teach you, or one of us could." She said gesturing to herself and Wanda who nodded in agreeance.

'Really, that'd be great thank you."

"We can add that to the list of things you need to do." Nat teased. Wanda was quickly distracted by Sam who dropped into the seat beside her. Everyone else filtered into this sitting area all chatting happily, Daisy was glad to be apart of it. The moment improved when Bucky dropped into the seat beside her.

"Hey Kothek," He said, plucking a chip from her plate. She Smiled in return, she didn't know what it meant but she liked the way the word rolled off his tongue. She was a little bit excited about learning Russian so that she would be able to join in on the conversations they had.

"Sergeant" she replied in a mock tone as she straightened her back and drew her lips into a pursed shape. She laughed it off quickly as he chuckled leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry for shooting you," he whispered in her ear softly and her heart melted a little at his apology, it was just a game after all. She kissed him quickly, a peck so as to not draw too much attention.

"I'll get my revenge eventually" She replied with a shifty smirk. Bucky draped an arm around her shoulder and she fell into his embrace, listening to the talk going on around them. She breathed in his scent, looking around the room and taking in the comfort of her company. Shuri was sitting with Tony and her brother, discussing the arena they had set up and ways they could improve it, Bright smiles on their faces at the success of the training exercise as well as their win, T'chella was less enthusiastic but seemed to be used to Shuri's attitude as he brushed off her taunts with his own soft remarks.

Steve Sat to buckys other side Talking with Rhodey And Thor who wore a smile as he spoke. Bucky was only half listening too it seemed as he hummed in response to their questions, Daisy smiled, comfortable curling into his side. On her other side, Natasha and Clint were murmuring to each other in another language that Daisy couldn't discern. Sam was taunting Peter, Wanda had elbowed him but was distracted By Darcy who was very bold and didn't hold anything back when it came to commenting on Sams downfalls, such as the actual Downfall peter had caused between him and Wanda earlier. Daisy closed her eyes, listening to them bicker on her right, laugh to her left and chat in front of her.

The conversation had gone to Darcy's taser when Jane and Bruce finally arrived, the former walking straight towards the intern and demanding for the weapon to be handed over.

"What it was for self-defense" She argued honestly, he's fine, look at him.

thor did look fine now though he had taken a heft hit from that weapon if he wasn't a literal god she would be concerned.

"Darcy now."

"Fine" She sighed, handing over the taser to which Jane placed in her bag before dropping it onto a table and heading to grab some food with bruce.

"So Thor, are you okay," Tony asked, drawing all eyes onto the God of thunder.

"yes yes I'm fine," he said joyously. "That's not the first time Shes shocked me like that, though it is an unpleasant sensation so I do hope it never happens again."


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note: Whats this! another update?**

 **Guys! i promise i will not abandon this story, theres a lot more to come its just about me being able to get time to put it to paper so to speak. Im sorry for late or extremely late updates but i will continue to post as often as i can. i do like my chapters to be longer than 6,000 words minimum so i wont post unless i have that, good news though is ive had a burst of inspiration and im getting alot of writing down so let me know if youd prefer me to post as i go (weekly) or let them stack up and post fortnightly or something idk.**

 **Anyway, Thanks so much for all your review i love getting feedback so keep it coming!**

* * *

They all settled in when they returned home, Thor plopped onto the couch newly dressed in sweats and a hoodie, it hung off his strong from loosely giving him the look of extreme comfort. Daisy went about preparing dinner, Bucky joining her by putting a pot of water on the Stove while she grabbed some mince and sauce ingredients. They put everything together, allowing the sauce to sizzle under bruces watchful gaze before heading to their rooms to shower and change. They passed Steve, still in his previous clothes, talking to Thor about the new movie selections Tony had installed.

"You don't stop smelling when nats not around you know," Daisy told the blonde soldier. "off you go captain," She said it in a stern tone though her smile slipped through as soon as the man stood.

"Yeah, you know the rules Punk" Bucky agreed, following Daisys path.

"Your one to talk," Steve said, attempting to grab Bucky in a headlock.

"Boys boys calm down," Tony said as he entered the room looking refreshed. "your both pretty" He smiled, winking at the Blond. Daisy laughed at his words but continued her path.

When they reached their doors they each separated, the boys bickering behind Daisy as she laughed to herself at their back and forth. Daisy threw a smile over her shoulder to Bucky before going into her room but she hesitated, backing away from her dor and turning to follow Bucky into his apartment instead, he held the door for her without question.

"Hey, buck?" Daisy asked while slipping her jacket off.

"Yeah Doll?" He replied, turning to her curiously. She considered her question before asking it.

"When you cornered me" She started, his lip curled into a smile at the memory and her own smile followed. "Why did you shoot me in the foot?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you've been trained plenty enough to know how shooting people works, why the foot." She took the steps to stand in front of him, watching as his lips parted, sadness glimpsing through his blue eyes. His shoulders dropped.

"I didn't want to trigger you, the thought of reminding you of any of the-"

"oh, right" She smiled, cutting him off. "Thank you," She said, bringing him from his own thoughts and reasoning. She hadn't even thought, of course, he was considerate enough to think ahead, her foot is likely the only place that wouldn't give her some sort of PTSD flashback. she smiled softly.

"you're okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't even think about it really, I'm glad you did." She pushed to her toes to kiss him, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck, enough to drag him down to her level. He smiled into the kiss wrapping her in his embrace. They stripped with a little help from one another and made their way to the bathroom with giggles and smiles.

She slipped one of Buckys long-sleeved shirts on, this one had both arms still which she joked about to his dismay. He gave her some pants to slip into to and they both moved back out to the living area, Daisy pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed straight to the kitchen, Bucky detoured to the lounge to see if they had chosen a movie before joining her to finish dinner. Daisy finished stirring the sauce for dinner as Steve walked in, Bucky Drained the pasta and sat it on the bench while Steve Gathered bowls and Cuttlery.

"What a delightful meal, Thank you, Miss Daisy," Thor said, Tony snickered at the last part and Daisy through a quick glare at him before turning back to the Graceful God.

"Bucky and Bruce helped, its not a problem." She told him.

"What's the plan than lightning bolt?" Tony asked the god.

"I'll be off as soon as we are finished here" Thor told him, The whole group paused for a moment.

"What, you're leaving already?" Daisy asked. Thor nodded. "that was a short stay"

"my apologies, I have a feeling that i shall be called upon at any time but i did not wish to ruin the meal" Thor told her, "I have a prophecy to prevent"

"oh, okay that's fair, i guess" daisy agreed.

"I'll grab my bag" Bruce said, getting up from the table.

"What, you too"

"I have research to do on Asgard, i'll be staying there while Thor figures out his prophecy." bruce told them before turning and leaving the room with a warm smile.

"Well, then its just the four of us" Steve said, looking to those who would remain.

"Wrong again capsicle" Tony said, getting up from his own seat.

"What?"

"I was meant to grab dinner with pepper but she had a business thing come up so im heading out to help her with some stark industries stuff for a few days."

"And your leaving now?"

"That i am."

"Well this sucks" Daisy pouted, pushing her leftover food around her plate with her fork.

"Aw thanks doll" Bucky said with a smirk, daisy shoved him with her elbow.

"Sory but it'll probably be just the three of you till Nat brings everyone else back." Tony said already tapping away at his device. Outside there was a blast of light and Thor stood up from his seat.

"I believe that is for me." He says bowing to his friends. The team followed his path, abandoning their dishes on the table to watch Thor go, Bruce caught up to them at the door and in a blink of blinding colors the two vanished.

"There goes the lawn, again." Tony said, rubbing at the spot between his brows, a car pulled around and Tony gave them a wave.

"See ya" He said as he got in. They waved him off and returned inside, passing the dishes on the table and moving straight to the couch, Daisy nestled between the boys , letting them pick, Bucky put Brooklyn Nine-nine on which steve took to quickly. She was falling asleep between them in no time, tired from the running around and cozy by their side. Bucky picked her up and carried her to her room, putting her in her bed before returning to the living room where steve remained in front of the tv, they were hooked.

As soon as he was out of the room Daisy woke up, stretching in place before taking in her surroundings, she was in her room she realized, seeing a picture frame on her desk of the team, she smiled softly.

getting out of bed was easy having not quite settled in yet, she let her feet carry her out of her apartment and into Buckys, she wasn't really looking for him, having heard his laughter from down the hall, she wanted to be in his bed when he returned to his room, wanted to have him wrap his arms around her the way he had the night before so that they could curl up together. She fell asleep on his side of the bed, his smell lingering on the pillow and the blankets warm as if they were holding his heat.

"What do you mean an O-84" Daisy asked in alarm "why would you call it that?" Jemma stuttered on the line, her words coming out before she could consider there meaning.

"Oh, Daisy I'm sorry" she sighed, cursing herself. "It's just that what we found, technically is an- That." She said.

Daisy ran a hand through over her hair pulling at her ponytail. She didn't know what today, Jemma had woken her from a fitful sleep begging for her to return to Shield to help with a problem.

"Why don't you just call Tony or nat if you really need help," Daisy asked, surely they could handle the issue and shield better than her.

"Unlike you, I don't have their number on hand and Coulson's gone-"

"Gone?" Daisy said feeling more awake at her words. "What do you mean gone, gone how"

"He's fine, its nothing medical he was just kidnapped is all Mays taken command but she didn't want to get you involved."

"Just kidnap- why didn't anyone calls me sooner damn it." She was up now, on her feet and marching to her closet to dress, it was then that she remembered she had fallen asleep in buckys apartment.

"Okay look, give me the quick version of this ordeal," Daisy Told the scientist as she rummaged through buckys draws for a shirt.

Jemma sighed "Fitz and I were examining the Scepter and it started behaving strangely."

"Septer? what scept- Lokis scepter?!" Daisy said, freezing. "Are you kidding?"

"We weren't doing anything we just wanted to run some tests Daisy" The English woman replied her tone short as she defended her actions. "I scanned it and fits was using the holo table to look at the mechanics." Daisy resumed her search, grabbing a shirt from the back of Buckys chair instead of a clean one, she shrugged it on and headed to her own apartment.

" The base started malfunctioning and now we have been getting odd readings on every scanner we have"

"What do you mean every scanner?" Daisy questioned doubtfully. The compound was quiet, the lights dim and hall empty, even so, it was a comfortable glow of the light, the fammiliar hum of the many devices running the place keeping her grounded.

"I mean there are alerts for earthquakes that aren't happening, distress calls that are unfounded and notices of large masses entering our atmosphere that results in nothing, I don't know how to explain it."

"And the O-84?"

Jemma huffed. "The scepter showed us something- that sounds ridiculous no, the scepter started to glow and we think it caused a mass hallucination"

"So a vision?" Daisy asked, visions weren't new to her but Jemma still had her doubts.

"Call it what you will we all experienced a similar scene and so far the events have more or less come to pass."

"Wait wait, when did this start?"

"Shortly after we received the Scepter." Daisy's brows furrowed as she considered the timeline.

"God why didn't you-" she let out a breath, pulling her bag over her shoulder and moving back towards her door. "The O-84?"

"there's a gemstone but it radiates power that we can't measure," Jemma said a hint of curiosity and fear in her voice. "Its more powerful than the obelisk and has a higher body count from what we can tell." DAisy was back in Buckys apartment, slipping her gauntlets into her bag and shoving one of Buckys jackets through the strap.

"And Coulson?" She asked, pulling buckys door closed quietly and moving for the elevator to the roof.

"he went looking for fury and then went dark a few days ago, he was meant to check in but the lines been silent."

"SO you assumed he was kidnapped?"

"What other reason would he have to not reply?" Jemma asked, Daisy, forced her mind not to go down that path, her eyes on the light above the elevator doors, signaling what floor she was on. It opened onto the roof, the sky outside was dark and the wind made her shiver. She pulled her bag closer, switching her phone to her other hand and opening the quinjet.

"I'm on my way, Don't touch the scepter, don't touch the gem just wait for me"

"Daisy I called you for help, not to take command," Jemma said. Daisy paused on the spot.

"Is that so?" Daisy asked, pushing herself forward, dropping her bag onto the copilot seat and taking her position in front of the controls.

"Listen to me Agent Simmons," Daisy said, calling on the confidence she had gotten from Natashas training. "You called me, an inactive agent in for help which I have graciously agreed to do If we are going to have a problem tell me now and I will send someone in my place, though you will have to wait because I'm the only person not currently on mission, so tell me, Do you need my help."

there was a hesitation before Simmons replied. "Yes"

"Okay then, Don't touch anything, I'm on my way." The jet raised from the roof as daisy flipped switches, ending the call. She took a deep breath as she worked, focus on getting on track before moving onto her next task.

She had been the only one on Base at this time. Tony had gone to his place in the city to see Pepper. Bruce had left with Thor and Nat and crew were still at Clint's sisters. Bucky and Steve had run out to assist a friend nearby, leaving Daisy behind. It had been her choice, she had just showered and Changed, falling asleep shortly before the call came in. When she had woken an hour Later Jarvis had informed her of their location and mission, assuring her they'd likely be back around lunch the next day.

Daisy had found a note on Buckys pillow, his handwriting telling her that he was in a rush, she smiled at the Xs and Os by his signature.

 _"Hey Doll,_

 _Sorry for leaving like this, I might even be back before you wake up, knowing you. If not then Steve and I had to run out to help a friend, no worries I would have woken you but you looked too cute curled up on MY pillow, plus I didn't want to get hit haha._

 _Anyway, Jarvis has the details if you want to know, Love you, Dais, be home in no time._

 _XoXoXX Srgt James Barnes ;)_

She smiled and hugged the letter close before falling asleep once more, the next time she woke it was to the irritating ringtone she had set for Shield 'who ya gonna call?...'

"Jarvis," She said, returning to her mission at hand. "when Bucky and Steve return to the tower inform them That I was called into shield to for a Hacking job"

"Yes Miss Johnson, is there anything else," Jarvis asked, she felt as if he was poking at her, telling her she should tell them the truth.

"Yes, when we arrive at shield I'm Going to have an item boxed and Sent back to the compound, set up security measures to ensure it gets there safely, only let the team near it, if anything should happen to activate any protocols necessary to ensure these objects don't fall into enemy hands.

"Of course, you will be staying At the shield base then?" Jarvis asked.

"For a while, yes I have to get to the bottom of whatever they have been doing." She spun in her chair, facing the consol placed in the center of the jet where she likes to imaging Jarvis to be based.

"reason with me her J," She said.

"Of course," Jarvis replied.

"This scepter, Loki used it for what?"

"My memory recalls the scepter holding the power to place people under its control as it did for Mr. Barton, Dr selvik and many others."

"Mind control?" Daisy asked. "Clint was controlled by Loki directly?"

"Yes, under Lokis control Mr barton attacked fellow Shield agents, Stole Shield tech and took Down the helicarrier holding the Avengers before the jitari descended on new york." The Ai explained, pulling up images from the incident. Clint had mentioned knowing what being controlled felt like, she didn't know he was actually put under Lokis control, her heart broke for him.

"IS there anything else?"

"The scepter can also expel bursts of energy to disarm foes."

"Right, and this Gem that Simmons mentioned?"

"The scepter is powerful on its own, as an alien weapon it holds its own strength but its use seemed to be to hold and focus the power of a gemstone" he pulled up history on the scepter and stone "The stone that was used in this scepter was also used to bring vision to life, combining my programming, the stone, and a vibranium body."

"Wait, what, Vision?"

"Yes," he pulled up a vision of a man dressed in a greyish suit, his skin pink, face framed with smooth metallic brackets, a spot on the center of his forehead had a glowing yellow orb. "Vision was able to assist the avengers in destroying Ultron and preventing him from destroying the earth."

"Why haven't I heard of vision."

"After Dr banner and Mr. Stark created Ultron the idea of announcing the creation of Visio was unappealing, It was more than likely that the government would try to take control of vision and the team feared for what that could lead to, with visions input they agreed that the world wasn't quite ready for the power Vision held so they disabled him for the time. "

"So vision is controlled by the gem?"

"he is a blend of the gem and myself" Daisy thought about, it was strange to think of it, Jarvis as an actual person, though the more she thought about it the more it seemed to be plausible, I mean she didn't really picture him as the pink man she was shown but more of a tall brunette Englishman in a fitted suit, perhaps a cane. She shook her head returning to the topic they were on.

"How would the Stones have ended up out of the team's hands?"

"They were separated to avoid them being combined, the scepter was lost during the battle with Ultron, The body of vision is stored off base and The gem was given to Director fury who has a history with similar objects."

"Okay so fury lost the stone, or he gave it to shield"

"Presumably" Jarvis agreed, "We are five minutes out"

"Thanks Jarvis" She returned to the controls taking a deep breath. She was still wearing Buckys shirt she slipped his jacket into her bag grabbing a device from one of the panels and zipping her bag tight. She took a moment, leaning back in her seat to just take a second for herself to breathe.

"Coulson's gone, Shield has both Lokis scepter and a powerful gemstone, Coulson's gone, Lokis scepter, powerful gemstone, Visions." She repeated to herself, getting into the right frame of mind to deal with Shield.

Daisy readjusted herself, taking a moment to look at herself, she wore an odd pair of avengers brand Socks, the mismatched tops poking out over the tops of her sneakers, the shoes that had been closest to her door on her way out. She pulled at the bottom of her pants where they were partially tucked into said socks, pulling them down to cover the tops of her shoes. Then she realized that she was dressed head to toe in Buckys clothes, his tracksuit pants tied tight around her waist to stop them from slipping down when she was walking, buckys old tank top under long-sleeved grey shirt he favored, different in texture than the one she had slipped out of before climbing into his bed earlier. She pressed her closed fist to her forehead, cursing her oversight, without a thought she pulled the top layer of clothing off, pushing it into her bag with the rest of her stuff. She moved to the storage area to locate one of Natasha's suit, glad to find one there and Slipped it on.

She wasn't wearing her gauntlets but the suit would have the desired effect she didn't need Shield to think she was soft or have them forget who she was, Walking in in her Boyfriend Sweats wasn't going to inspire confidence. She needed to look the part if she was going to get her way and that means business. She took another breath, she didn't have any boots with her so her sneakers would have to do, they were purple and black so at least they blended a little. Daisy folded her socks down, hiding them as best she could before straightening up, letting her hair down and grabbing her bag.

"Alright Jarvis, once the cargos onboard head Straight to the compound." She typed in the co-ordinates to be sure, double-checking the protocols before proceeding to Give Jarvis his instructions.

"This shouldn't take more than a week if we're lucky, Tell Bucky to only call if its an emergency, the faster this is figured out the faster i get home." She said the last bit more to herself, rezipping her bag and securing it on her shoulder. "I have my Tablet if i need any assistance you'll hear from me"

"Of course" Jarvis replied. "Do be careful"

"Always am" Daisy replied.

"Shall I quote you on that?" The Ai replied, earning a smile from Daisy.

"Better not," She said with a wink, thankful for the Ai's humor. "Thanks, Jarvis"

The Jet landed and Daisy squared her shoulders moving Down the ramp before it hit the ground.

She all but marched through the base like a man on a mission, Past agents old and new on her way to the Lab where she knew the items she needed would be.

Daisy wasn't wrong, She rounded the corner and walked Down the fammiliar hall, looking in to find several fammiliar faces talking at various levels, all standing in front of a golden scepter. She leaned against the doorframe.

"That looks Familiar" She stated, Grabbing all their attention at once. Jemma spun first, looking to Daisy and then to the monitor that displayed the security feed. "Yeah, you need better security, especially with that on base." Daisy commented, stepping into the room.

"Daisy, i Told Simmons not to call," May said, her tone tired, Daisy figured Coulson's absence was weighing on her. Daisy shrugged, making her way towards the scepter.

"This is what i helped You get away from those arms dealers right?" She asked, turning her attention from the golden object to the blonde at macks side. She hesitated before nodding. It was odd, Daisy thought, how they seemed to hesitate before giving her any information these days. Because she wasn't one of them anymore, she reminded herself, she was the outsider now, untrustworthy with their secrets, she swallowed the hurt that came with that realization. It was one thing for her to not trust them, but for it to be the other way around-

"And the stone?"

"Daisy" Bobbie said, a soft sadness in her eyes that told her she had been informed of what had happened before she left. "that's classified." The regret on her face at those words was obvious, perhaps that had been what their discussion was about when she came in, still, Daisy quirked a brow.

"Oh, right" She didn't intend for her tone to be so light, or for those words to escape her but she couldn't hold back what followed. "So I'll just go then" She turned around, facing the scepter and grabbed it without a second thought.

Jemma's Gasp was the loudest though the room seemed to still around her. Daisy didn't see the problem past them not wanting her to take 'shield property'. The Scepter wasnt on a box or container, it was open and on display so everyone's reactions seemed rather over the top.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked in a horrified gasp. Daisy forced herself not to shoot a glare at him, instead raising a brow in question.

"I thought that was obvious, I'm taking this and the gemstone Back to the com- The Avengers." She corrected herself.

"Put the scepter Down Daisy," May said, "it's dangerous"

"I know its dangerous, That's why I'm taking it out of shields hands." She had to ignore the mixed looks she received from that, a slight jolt of guilt hitting her. The weapon was heavier than she had imagined, it pulled at her arm but she forced herself to hold it in place.

"Just put it back and listen to what we have to say."

"You used me to retrieve this, you've had plenty of time to tell my team that you had it in your custody but instead you played with it and got yourselves into another weird situation what needs to be explained." She asked, looking around the group, they all kept their distance, one eye on the scepter. "This is ridiculous" She stated when her eye caught sight of a glowing yellow box. He heart froze when she took a few steps forward and everyone else stepped back, her hand reached for the box but she hesitated when nobody moved to stop her. Unfortunately, it was too late to question why as her vision darkened, the metallic clang of the scepter hitting the ground ringing in her ears as images flashed across her vision she stumbled backward into Someone's arms, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Daisy, Diasy" The voice was distant but quickly pulled her back to reality.

"What the fuck was that?" Daisy asked, scanning the room, the Scepter was back in place, the group had moved around the room, some now seated, May was watching her closely.

"What did you see?" She asked,

"What did i- Visions" DAisy said, remembering what Simmons had told her on the phone. He confusion quickly turned to rage as she Glared at the scientist and then her mentor. "You knew that was going to happen?"

May didnt answer for a moment, she met Daisys eye.

"Yes" Daisy shook her head, the feeling of fresh betrayal coursing through her and cooling her veins.

"I dont believe this" Daisy scoffed, stepping back from the group, she looked around, trying to locate her bag.

"Tremors wait" Mack Started. "It wasnt Mays call." Daisy spun on him, looking him up and down then narrowing her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, You?"

"We voted" Bobbie cut in.

"On what, whether or not to test the scepter on me?" Daisy questioned, a defensive tone changing her voice, she tucked her hair behind one ear.

"Its not that simple," Jemma said. Daisy spun, Finally locating her bag on the floor near the door where she must have dropped it on her way in, though her memory of it was foggy. "your the only person who hadnt been explosed to both items and you have no knowledge of our current situation past what ive told you" She rambled as daisy moved across the room. "All of our visions have been the same, more or less, revolving around a specific thing, we needed an outside source to see if results would change."

Daisy paused, her bag tucked over her shoulder. "You used me?" Se asked, her voice hollow. Eyes around the room dropped. "-" She started to speak again but her words didnt work.

"We-" Mack started, seeming to be in a similar situation as his own words faltered. Daisy shook her head in disgust, turning from the group quickly and moving back the way she had Came. She got down to the hanger before she stopped, clenching her fists and scrunching her eyes closed, she could hardly get a breath in, hands shaking when she tried to calm herself, images flashed behind her eyelids.

"Fuck" She cursed. She turned back towards the elevatore, riding up to the guest floor and claiming a room. All thoughts of her tough visage dissapeared as she moved to the bathroom, stripping out of her suit and pulling Buckys clothes on, she inhaled his scent and slid to the floor at the foot of the bed, finally letting herself think about what she had seen.

Her vision flashed grey and blue as images blurred in front of her, an massive circular object descending on New York, a small group of people facing it from the ground. A train speeding through a station, people fighting (the aliens read Wanda's energy as a signal to the stone because that's where her powers originated.) a flash of blue light. She saw faces but they were streaked and unreadable. There was an army forming, she saw Tony in his hulk buster suit, Natasha and the Dora milane?.. then more objects falling to the earth with a sickening crash, light flashed and her eyes opened, taking in her surroundings as she gasped for air, her hands tangling in the sleeves of her shirt trying to ground herself.

She was still on the floor, the back of a small couch blocking her view from the tv behind it. She let out a shuddering breath, wiping away the tears that streaked her face. The images scared her but it was the feeling that accompanied them that made her heart ache, the fear and worry that made her shiver, the haunting feeling of loss nagging at her. She swallowed hard, crossing her arms over top of her knees and pressing her head o her forearm. Something was coming and none of them were ready for it.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard a noise outside, a gentle tapping on her door signalling someone's presence. She remained in place feeling lost and betrayed and regretting getting out of bed, she curled in on herself. The knocking continued and she closed her eyes, another few minutes and the door opened, heavy footsteps making their way to her side, the bed dipped behind her back as they sat down, not touching her.

"What did you see?" Mack asked. Daisy just stared ahead, not even an apology. "The rest of us, there was a darkness surrounding the team, shadows over everyone's faces but Coulson, he was leading another team."

Daisy didn't reply. Mack sighed.

"Fitzsimmons got separated by the events, swarms of birds flooded the base covering the halls in blood" Mack told her. "Did you see any of that?"

She thought about it, comparing his discripttion to what she had seen, darkness yes but the rest of the vision didn't match. Coulson leading another team? Birds and blood, that seemed like nothing compared to her own vision. She shook her head no, imagining the confused expression Mack would be wearing at this revelation. They had brought her in as an experiment, put her through unnecessary graphic visions for nothing.

"Happy?" She asked, she didn't care if her voice cracked when she spoke,didn't care that she was handled against the bed on the floor in her enemy's presence. Who else but an enemy would put her through that pain, she replayed the glimpses of her team in her mind. Beside her Mack shuffled, pushing off the bed and sliding to the ground besides her.

"I'm sorry," he said in that tired tone of his that told her he hadn't been getting enough sleep. "We didn't have another option"

"You guys aren't ever allowed to say that to me again," daisy told her, raising her head so that she could take a breath. "It's not fair" Mack draped his arm around her shoulders but she didn't have the energy to shrug it off, tired and feeling a deep loneliness hang over her like a dark cloud.

"What did you see?" Mack asked, his voice soft. "How bad was it?" He added, she took a second to stare ahead before turning to him, letting him see her tear stained cheeks a sad eyes. He pulled her closer but daisy didn't say anything, she had come to fix their problems and not five minutes in she was forced into a nightmare.

"The sceptre and the stone will be sent back to my team before we make another move, I assume your in charge while Coulson is mia." Daisy told him, the tone of her voice telling him that she wasn't here to negotiate. When he didn't reply she shrugged out of his embrace and got to her feet, dragging her hands through her hair as she centered herself. She took a calming breath, pulling her sleeves up and straightening her shirt.

"Steve and Bucky are you the only ones who are home at the moment but jarvis has protocols set up to protect the weapons." Explained, talking as she moved for the door, Mack scrambled to his feet to follow her, to her disappointment she found the rest of the group down the hall in the kitchen, clenching her fists she continued on her way, heading down the stars rather than the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Hunter questioned as she passed.

"To remove the weapons from this base" daisy told him, not breaking her stride. Footsteps were jumbled but they followed her path.

"What do you mean, your not actually going to touch it again are you?" Fitz questioned, his words escaping in a rush.

"Daisy just take a minute here" Bobbie reasoned "what did you see." Daisy turned around in the stairwell, surprising the group.

"I saw that I was 100% wrong to trust any of you once again" Daisy replied, her tone sharp and short. She spun back around and continued her path. "the sceptre will be sent back to my team along with the stone where they will be appropriately felt with" she purposely avoided using any blameful words when she spoke, knowing it would only result in an argument.

"You leaving with-" hunter started.

" I'm not leaving until Coulson is found and I can tear up my contract in front of him," even if it wasn't Coulson fault she was feeling like this, she knew she should be more apprehensive about trusting everyone again and she had a feeling proving it to Coulson would make her feel some way, not relief per say but something.

"You can't just send these items off on their own they're highly-"

"Dangerous?" Daisy asked cutting off Fitz almost rant. "That's why they need to be out of her." Those words escaped her before she could stop them. "Tony's quintet is more advanced than any of yours and it's fitted with his personal AI who has plenty of protocols in order to keep the 'items' safe. " she pulled the door open forcefully, striding through with ease and rounding the corner towards the lab.

May was waiting by the door. "I'm not above taking this stuff by force" daisy told her, pausing a step away from her mentor and mother figure. May stood with her arms crossed over her chest in her usual intimidating stance but her face didn't sell it, she stepped aside.

"If you had waited a few minutes" she said as Daisy's eyes landed on two cases by the door. "I would have given these to you without the threat" daisy almost winced, the idea of threatening May of all people stabbed her in the heart. May noticed her pain and almost smiled, picking up the boxes and handing one to her. Daisy took it, trying to project as much strength as she could, a slight fear nagging at her at the idea of replaying those visions upon contact.

May led the way once the large case was in Daisy's grip, her thoughts were on the visions , waiting for them to creep into her sight but after a moment, her feet moving of their own accord behind Natasha, her fear lessened and she relaxed slightly. They got partway to the hanger when Daisy realised the footsteps were quieter, no one followed it was just her And May making their way silently to the waiting quintet. Daisy followed May on board and directed her as to where to put the cargo as she moved to the controls to update Jarvis.

"Is everything alright miss Johnson?" Jarvis asked as she started tapping away at the keys, checking that no one had altered the codes while she was absent.

"Hmm, yes fine" she replied distractedly. She had been gone an hour she realised when catching site of the time. Everything seemed to be a jumble, clicking the switch for the ramp daisy settled back in her seat, listening to the doors close, the engine humming around her.

Daisy breathed in and out slowly, emptying her mind and just pausing time around her. May took the seat beside her, silently waiting for daisy to speak, she wasn't ready yet. One hour in shields presence and Daisy felt like a scared little girl back in quarantine. Less than six hours ago she was laying on the couch with people she trusted, two hours ago she was safe and asleep in her boyfriends bed and now she was in the lions den, oh how things had changed.

"Jarvis" daisy said, signalling the ai. "Inform the boys not to touch the sceptre or stone directly because they have triggered visions in the agents that have come into contact with them." Daisy caught the raise of melindas brow at her choice of words but ignored it.

"The visions are triggered when both items are too close together." May told her.

"Just make sure they don't touch them please" Daisy told the Ai who agreed in his polite English tone.

"Is there anything else? Your heart rate seems to be elevated a great deal" Jarvis informed her. "Your showing signs or a panic attack shall I alert the team?"

Panic attack? Daisy thought.

"No, no I'll be fine in a minute just remember what I said earlier," she said, thanking Jarvis for his concern.

"Daisy" May said when the Ai seemed to be finished talking and Daisy had turned her attention to the roof of the jet, her mind tracking the vibrations of the engine.

"Are you alright?"

It was nice to talk to may, daisy reminded herself, she could be honest without fear of hurting her feelings or being judged.

" I was alright before I got here"

"I can imagine" May replied, looking her up and down. Daisy tucked her arms into her sleeves, burying herself in Bucky warmth. She felt her eyes water.

"Just one time I want to be right when I trust someone," she said, adding this betrayal to her ever-growing list.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this" May told her, her tone flat and honest. Daisy didn't even bother to roll her eyes. "Simmons went behind my back and when you picked up the scepter- Coulson did the same thing a week ago, you did it and that's all I saw, I'm sorry"

"That's the second apology but I don't feel any better about it." Daisy replied, "I didn't see what everyone else did, I don't know how that helps your theories but now you know I guess"

"Somethings coming," May said, her tone growing darker. "Something like we haven't seen yet and Coulson is out of contact." Daisy took another breath, steeling herself to focus on the next mission.

"If we're gonna find him then we're going to need coffee" she stated, standing from her seat. May followed, smiling slightly. Daisy flipped the switch and the ramp started to open.

"Your not always off about people," May told her, watching the younger woman tap away at the keys. "That guy of yours for instance" Daisy smiled inadvertently but May continued. "and the rest of the avengers"

"A fluke I guess," daisy said, her words sounded harsh but they were out before she could think about their impact. May didn't seem upset though, her smile still in place. They walked down the steps, outside the team waited, concerned expressions marring their faces, had they thought daisy was going to kidnap may or something. She took a few steps back into the plain and out of earshot of the others.

"Jarvis, remind Bucky that I love him," she said with a ghost of a smile on her own face.

"Of course, good luck," Jarvis said. Daisy smiled and turned back to the group, her smile slipping till her face was stony, she marched right past them towards the operations room, she had work to do.

Daisy and May were greeted by Mack in the main strategy room, daisy took her old seat at the computer hub, the room was empty except for them so she guessed Mack had cleared everyone out before they arrived.

"Coffee," daisy said, gesturing for someone to grab her a cup while she pulled up the logs for the last month.

It took her several hours to get through to the files she needed that related to visions and everything surrounding Coulson's missing status, she even pulled up known habits of nick fury to get a feel for where he could be. That had been a dead-end, as May had said it would be, as his habits eventually clashed and negated one another.

Her search was broken apart by Mack and Mays retelling of the past events, Coulson tracking down the scepter and stone following a hunch, retrieving them with Daisy's unknowing help up to the visions that led Coulson to search for fury.

"Coulson's gone dark before right?"

" not as director" May said, "he knows he's responsible for every agent in shield, he should know better than to go silent for so long." Daisy sighed, Mack rubbed his temple. They went over that for a while, sipping coffee until it stopped working. About ten hours in daisy finally had to take a break, she stretched in her seat, looking at the screen in front of her.

Several files were open, corresponding to Coulson, fury, visions and alien weaponry, none of it gave her a clue as to where Coulson could be. She pushed to her feet, wiggling her toes to try and regain feeling.

"I'm going to head to my room, make sure the jet arrived safely and wake up a bit."

May checked her watch and shook her head. "Or you could get some rest, reset"

"That is another excellent idea, I think this coffee of broken." Daisy replied easily, forgetting where she was for a second, Mack and May looked happy to hear her joke.

"I'll get jorgi to whip up something for you to eat" Mack said leaving the room with a smile, Daisy turned back to May.

"How long have you been awake?" Daisy asked May in a teasing tone.

"Not as long as you, Simmons didn't call you in till the base was asleep." May replied, quirking her brow slightly, a hint of proudness at Jemma's sneakiness.

"Oh great, I'd say nice to be needed but,"

"Come on" May said, pushing her towards the door. Daisy smirked, may was such a mum. She tried not to drag her feet as they walked down the hall but the feeling seemed mutual for several agents who yawned as she approached, making her need to yawn, she fought it, needing to hold some form of authority. May ducked into an office as they passed and daisy ,paused to follow, her feet moving of their own accord. She moved to the desk, watching as May clicked the phone, pressing it to her ear before handing it to her. Daisy quirked a brow.

"Lover boys been trying to get through to you for ten minutes." May said, an eye roll for good measure.

"Huh, Bucky?" Daisy said taking the phone.

"Daisy?" His voice hopeful. Her heart melted.

"Hey buck" she said shooting May a look somewhere between oh shut up and please leave, may smiled.

"Hey I just wanted to check in" he said sounding very rehearsed. Daisy quirked a brow and May made her way to the door.

"Get some sleep when your done." She instructed the younger woman, daisy gave her a thumbs-up as she left, closing the door behind her.

"I told jarvis you couldn't call unless it was an emergency" daisy told him, her tone teasing.

"I waited a full twelve hours" Bucky argued matter o factor, a proud note in his tone of voice. Daisy looked at the clock, it was about four in the afternoon.

"You waited twelve hours from when I left not when you got back" daisy countered, a light laugh sneaking into the end of her sentence as she smiled. " what time did you guys get back home?" She asked, redirecting him from other questions.

She could imagine him scratching his head as he thought.

" about twelve I think, then Steve dragged me into a conference call with Tony and Jarvis didn't tell us you'd been called out until partway through the conference." Bucky sighed, obviously irritated with the ai.

" don't be mad at jarvis I told him its nothing urgent"

"Uh, Tony would beg to differ he nearly choked on his cheeseburger when Jarvis mentioned the weapons" Bucky cut in, Daisy couldn't help her laugh at the thought, her filter was waning and she was extremely tired at this point.

"Well tell Tony to bring his complaint to me, I had all the protocols in place to protect the weapons from enemy hands and I didn't think it warranted a big announcement." She reasoned.

"Okay I'll tell him," he replied, he wanted to say more, she knew, but he was hesitant.

" I'm falling asleep at this desk, either yell at me or don't buck but you gotta speak," Daisy said flatly.

"I'm not gonna yell" he replied defensively, "I was just worried when Jarvis said you'd been called in to Shield, are you okay?" Daisy smiled softly.

"I'm fine, I don't like this any more than you but Coulson is missing, I can't ignore that."

"I understand," he said, voice soft but firm. "I'm just,"

"Worried?" Daisy asked, finishing his sentence after he struggled to find the words. "I know, but we've been here before, I've made peace with the past." Daisy assured him, he hummed in agreeance on the line but daisy knew he wasn't happy, she rested her head on her arm. "I should be home in a few days" she added, hoping to cheer him up.

"Days?" He asked, pouting.

"As soon as we've located Coulson and he is securely back on base I'm out"

Bucky hummed, daisy listened to the sound, like a purr in her ear.

"Well, if anything goes sour,"

"It won't" she interrupted, her tone light.

"If, anything goes sour." He repeated stronger, a slight humour in his voice that Daisy was glad for. " used that trick Nat showed you and take Mack down first."

"Wha- I thought you liked Mack" daisy said, sitting up straighter in her seat. Bucky chuckled.

"I do, but he's the biggest guy there and I'd be happier knowing that the rest of the agents knew what you we're capable of" he explained. "It'll throw them off at least" he laughed softly.

Daisy smiled into the phone, shaking her head. "Hmmm, I guess I could, taking down May would be more impressive"

"Yeah but I'd be more amused to see you take Mack down, I suggest doing it for fun tomorrow"

"Bucky" She chastised him, "I can't do that" he sighed dramatically. "Fine, just promise me that if they wrong you you won't let them off" he said his tone holding a serious note under the teasing.

Daisy swallowed, thinking over her day, she could hardly tell him of what they did already.

"I pinky swear, from here on out, I will not go easy on them" she held her pinky up even though he couldn't see it and shook it herself.

"Good, thank you"

"Thank you for caring" she hadn't meant to say that but after they escaped she didn't regret them knowing that it was true, she was thankful, and knowing Bucky he'd be happy know she was happy.

"Always doll" he said, she listened to him breath, wondering what he had been doing before the call, what he had thought when he found she had left.

She felt bad not telling him what had happened, about the visions.

"Oh, nobody touched the weapons right?" Daisy asked, worried.

"No Jarvis mentioned complications from contact with them so we are steering clear of that, they're still on the jet" Bucky informed her. "Tried calling Thor back, Steve wants it off earth ASAP but we've got no reply yet"

"Hmm," daisy said, thinking. If Thor wasn't answering and the team wanted it gone there had to be another way to- "hold on I might have a solve"

"What kind of solve?" Bucky asked, "we suggested deep vaulting it and destroying them but alien weapon, unpredictable-"

" no just another way to get to Thor, it's not guaranteed cause the guy doesn't actually know Thor but-" she said tapping away at the computer closest to her, searching shield records, she came up with nothing and sighed. " urgh, I met this asguardian a few years ago, he comes across shield radar from time to time but I can't find anything on the system, his details might be on fury's toolbox."

"You've met another god?"

"Sort of, he's more of a soldier, well he was but now he's like a professor and he's not a fan of well me, inhumans in general but he could have some info on how to handle the sceptre, he's old, might have to intel on the stone too" daisy told him. "I'll ask May and see if she had anything"

"Thanks doll I'll let stark know"

"Yeah, you'll probably have to travel to him, last I checked America wasn't his favourite place."

"Fair enough I'll get Nat involved too."

"No, I don't want to ruin her vacation" daisy whined.

"Okay I'll get Sam involved" Bucky decided.

"I'm okay with that" daisy said, her smile widening. Bucky smiled on the other line and they sat in silence for a minute.

Of course their peace was disrupted by a commotion outside,mdaisy groaned, straightening in her seat.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asked, hearing the commotion.

"Probably" daisy said, standing and heading to the door. She opened it onto a scene involving Fitzsimmons arguing with bobby and hunter, Mack stood between them trying to mediate whatever the issue was. Daisy managed to close the door before they noticed her and rubbed her fingers between her brows.

"Just bickering over search options" daisy lied, she didn't know what they were arguing about but she could guess. "I've got to go find May" she lingered.

"Call me later?" Bucky asked hopefully.

"As soon as possible, I'll keep you guys updated but I can't promise anything fun"

"Decking someone would be fun" Bucky reminded her. She chuckled softly.

"I'll keep that in mind." She promised. "Love you"

"Love you too doll" Bucky replied, "stay safe."

"You too" they lingered linger before she forced herself to hang up, focusing on the warm feeling in her chest that bubbles up whenever he spoke in that soft, honest tone. She pushed it down after a solid ten seconds and turned back to the door.

It took them a few moments to notice her in the doorway and their mouths all shut simultaneously and they turned to her.

"She's not even an agent anymore" Fitz had whined.

"Then why did you call her in?" hunter questioned him,

"Because, she and Coulson are close if anyone other than May know how to find him it'll be her." Simmons's had replied, her words quick.

"Exactly, that's why we need her here" hunter had said.

"Daisy can hack anything from a van so she can do this off base." Simmons's added. Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. Their voices were overly loud but she managed to hear them fine from the doorway she stood in. They were three doors down, Fitz and Simmons just out of site in the lab while Mack, bobby and hunter stood with their backs to her. For a group of spies they had a bad habit of oversharing in public spaces, he mind went back to their argument once they discovered her powers, though the teams were reversed at that point. Mack stepped in now to speak but daisy beat him to it, coughing into her closed fist.

"I could hack shield from my couch at home and get out of all of your ways but I'm here now and until Coulson steps foot inside this base I'll be staying" she informed them. Fitzsimmons at least looked sorry for their words, or at least for getting caught.

"Why, you don't want to be here" Fitz said. She couldn't remember the last thing he had said to her past admitting his lack of regret, that was an odd realization that hit her upon his words.

"Because jemma called me in, " daisy replied, "and we need to find Coulson" her answer was simple enough, she avoided adding unnecessary snark in an attempt to make peace. She walked towards the group with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not an agent anymore but I did agree to work with shield when necessary, I made a deal with Coulson and I'm going to stand by it." She told them all. "I'm moving on, I suggest you do to" she walked past them, towards the elevator and tried not to smile at Fitzsimmons's speechless state.

"You will have to take deal with Coulson when I tell him that the deals off, no offense but using me as a test subject is against the terms and conditions." Unfortunately, that started up the argument again.

"What do you mean-" Simmons started.

"I'll send you a copy but it does specify no using me as a test subject unless I express direct permission, that sort of thing needs to be added when it occurs more than once you know." She couldn't help her tone, the sarcasm had slipped out but with her mood increasingly souring she was having trouble holding it back.

"Oh calm down" Fitz whined, eyes rolling as his arms flew up into the air. "We've all been through hard times"

"Talk to me when you learn what loyalty means Leopold," Daisy said cutting him short. Her tone even, he pulled a face but didn't continue. "Great, now I was woken up from a comfortable sleep to come here and I'm gonna grab a few hours before going back to doing YOUR jobs" she took a breath.

"If you'd like to find Coulson than consider pocketing your concern about having me around and make an effort to be civil for Coulson's sake, I'll let you think it over and see you all in the morning." She turned and left then, ready for an uncomfortable sleep in a foreign bed, by herself.

Nobody followed her until her dinner was delivered, the agent dropped it off without a word, even avoiding her eyes, she smirked to herself. She was miffed at her confrontation in the hall but she also hadnt eaten a proper meal all day which left her starved so she took the plate to her room and switched on the tv and considered calling home.

Bucky answered after the second ring "what's wrong, what happened?" He asked, the screen jumbling in his hand, she was suddenly extremely glad she had decided to video call him right now.

"nothings wrong," She said distractedly, missing his quirked brow and huff of realization when he noticed her look. He pulled a face and sat down, the screen accidentally shifting to give her a broader look at his bare chest, drops of water shining on his slightly tanned skin.

"My eyes are up here Kothec" He said slyly.

"Im well aware at what im doing" Daisy informed him, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Hi" she said after a pause, her voice softer.

"Hi" he replied just as softly.

* * *

 **Authors note part 2: Wooooow that was a long one huh? almost back to 10,000 how bout that! as usual, thanks for the feedback, the support, and the love! its great hearing your thoughts so keep those reviews coming.**


	39. Chapter 39

**authors note: another!**

* * *

"so your not calling about a threat of some sort?" Bucky guessed when Daisy greeted him properly. She grinned down at him, shuffling on her bed and attempting to prop up her tablet.

"no no threat, sorry" She told him. "I just wanted to check in before getting a few hours of sleep"

"oh, im glad, that there's no threat i mean."

"Did i interrupt something?" She asked, realizing that his dripping state might have hinted at it being an inopportune time to call.

"Hmm, no no, well i did nearly fall out of the shower but hey, worth it."

"Bucky!" she laughed, he shredded his shoulders, the tablet moving with him. "Uh, give me a sec, ill be right back." He told her placing the camera on the table, the screen showing his roof, she pouted. Hey its not like she wanted to watch him dress or anything but-

Daisy propped her tablet up on her pillow against the head of the bed, her back facing the tv playing quietly behind her. She positioned her drink in reach and grabbed her dinner plate, nothing fancy, some mash and meat she shrugged and dragged her fork around the plate picking at the mash as she waited for bucky to return.

"im back" he said before he was visable, Daisy perked up, his voice brighter. "hey doll" She smiled.

"Seargent" He chuckled, taking a seat on his couch. He watched her pick at her forr, head tilted to the side.

"Is it cheesy to say i miss you?" he asked knowingly, his cheeks flushed, Daisy felt the same way.

"It is but i hate it here so ill allow it" She replied honestly. He scrunched his face up at her reply, not liking her being uncomfortable but he knew better than to dwell on it, she called for a reason.

"Then i miss you so much," He said pulling a lovey-dovey face. Daisy chuckled. "So much kothec"

"I miss you too bucky but i can hardly summon you to my side at any inconvenience." she roled her eyes at the idea, confessing what she really wanted through sarcasm.

"Technically speaking i could be summoned for a mission," he said with a wink, if he was beside her she would have playfully elbowed him at the suggestion as tempting as it may be, she chuckled lightly.

"Oh so you could practice your flips on a certain group of agents?" She teased, he shrugged, smiling. "thats what i thought" She scrunched her nose up, head shaking.

"I'll just have to count the days as they pass" Bucky cooed sadly, "Oh when will my love return from war?" He sighed dramatically, daisy nearly spit out her potatoes as he feigned a faint.

"Oh my god has Peter been showing you Memes again?" Daisy laughed. He giggled.

"Me-me's" Bucky muttered, amused, she laughed again at his pronunciation.

"Oh god buck" They laughed together, Bucky watching Daisy's movements with love before she turned back to the screen. "your encourageable"

"Oh you would know all about that" he teased, she blushed, chewing her lip. "I was wondering what happened to my shirt" He smiled. She looked down at herself and grinned back smugly.

"I also stole your pants," She said, raising a leg to show him, "And that Tank top you're always wearing," she added, pulling the neck of her shirt down to reveal the shirt in question. Buckys heart skipped a beat knowing she was dressed head to toe in his clothes, it was an odd thing to make him so happy but it did.

They spoke for another half an hour, Daisy told him of her lack of progress locating Coulson and Bucky told her of the team's current activities, Tony had finally calmed about the scepter and was still with pepper after she yelled at him when he tried to head back to protect the weapons. No word from Zeus or Bruce, Parker was back home and steve had spent the day going back and forth on mission control, managing the work they had done last night and planning out how to deal with the weapons appropriately. Wanda and crew were enjoying their vacation, Natasha hadn't yet told the others of the situation but planned to update them soon. The conversation only ended when Bucky all but forced Daisy to go to bed, as she lay with her head on her arms listening to him talk. She did so reluctantly, too tired to argue.

Of course, the bed was nothing compared to buckys but she fell asleep fast enough, not bothering to remove the plate or dishes from the ended of her bed and hardly managing to get the tablet on the bedside table before drifting off.

* * *

Her first nightmare replicated old fears, all manifesting into a hazy image. She stood in a glass box surrounded by shield agents speaking hateful words. he powers here muted by the device in her neck but that didn't stop the humming that ran through her like she was vibrating with to much power with no way out. everything hurt, the words, the look of fear and disgust on their faces and the way her body hummed unpleasantly. Her heart froze though when she saw the beds behind them, tied to each was an avenger, unconscious and defenseless, She screamed, shaking herself from the scene and back into an empty sleep.

The empty ness didnt last long as scenes played out in her dream world, her powers still muted she watched as ships fell from the sky releasing monsters of varying sizes tearing across a field with malice and hunger in their eyes. Another ship fell, shaking the earth beneath her until she fell to her knees, she looked up to see a row of blurry figures, there was a flash, she had to cover her eyes against the bright light, when she looked again she was in a familiar place though she couldn't name it, A man lay in the ruined remains of something, wood and material surrounding him. She looked away, scrunching her eyes and searching for a way out.

New reels ran through her mind like a bad memory, "alien invasion - last help- Best defense - mourning" she balled her fists "Fallen heroe" Daisy screamed, she didnt want to see anymore, didnt want to hear the rest. She saw faces flitter across her path, blurry but fammiliar, each person passing brought a warm feeling in her chest, she loved them. A great presence loomed over her, sending ice through her veins as he spoke, he raised a hand and Daisy screamed, Bolting upright in her bed.

She shook, covered in a cold sweat and looking around the room frantically. She through her self out of bed as she sought out a familiar figure, her legs shook with each step but she was to distraught to calm down, unsure of her surroundings. A door slammed open and Daisy turned at the sound.

May ran into the room, Bobby and Mack close behind her. Daisys hands shook, blinking repeatedly as she registered her presence, her location and the last few hours. may was speaking.

"breath Daisy" She urged her, Daisy quirked a brow then cursed, she wasnt shaking the room was. She flushed with embarrassment and fumbled to get her emotions under control while cursing her self for the blunder. Mack and Bobby kept their distance as May coached her into a calmer state. It took longer than usual to reign her quakes in, her mind still spinning, she shook her head when the quakes finally subsided, grounding her teeth together.

"What happened?" May asked after Daisy stewed for a minute, unable to meet any of their eyes, she shook her head, fists balled into fists. The images flickered across her eyeline and she ground her teeth together. She took a breath.

"those stupid visions" She growled glaring at no one imparticular. "damn it" She growled getting up from the seat she had taken on the bed when calming down, her fingers itched to grab her tablet and check in on everyone but she knew it would only stir up concern.

"Hey calm down" May said, noticing her fury building as she thought everything over at once. Daisy started pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, you've had nightmares before that triggered your powers, you can handle this to" Bobby said with hopeful encouragement. Daisy turned on her.

"it has been quite a while since i had a nightmare like this," She told her, "The fact that they were triggered by the stupid visions yo-" she took a breath. "I'm fine," She said instead, swallowing hard and releasing her tightened fists.

"Your not fine daisy, tell us what you saw" May said bluntly, giving her the, 'you don't have a choice' look, Daisy was too riled up to listen.

"I said im fine, I will deal with it"

"Don't do that, just sit down and talk what could it hurt?" Bobby said, Daisy threw her a look, It could hurt a lot, she thought. She stared at the wall instead, focus on her breathing as the three waited for her.

"Whatever you guys think your facing, whatever was bad enough to call me into the mess," She told them, shaking her head at the images on her mind, the monsters, the ships, and the aftermath. "Its nothing compared to what will follow" She shook her head, sitting down on her bed once more. She asked them for time, feigning tiredness when they protested and promising to talk tomorrow once she had time to rest and think. When they finally left she lay in bed staring at her tablet, forcing herself to refrain from touching it. It was ours or minutes before she drifted into an empty sleep.

* * *

The night seemed to fall earlier as Daisy looked at the time, surprised by the hour feeling as if she had only sat down an hour or so ago. She sighed, pushing herself to her feet, the pins and needles was enough confirmation that yes she had lost track of time. She leaned down to set up reminders on the computer having come up with no progress all day it was getting frustrating.

Daisy watched one of the larger screens blink and change as her search started, zipping across the map and placing beacons here and there. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tightening it and crossing her arms over her chest while identifying the locations of each beacon, another dead end, she rubbed her brow.

The room held several other people, agents who had filtered in and out throughout the day, Daisy made it a point to get comfortable, a bag of cookies and a cup of coffee by the computer she had claimed.

More fammiliar faces were seen throughout the day, Mack and May tried to help narrow down Coulson and furys location, Simmons delivered reports from their previous investigation, samples from the scene Coulson was last seen holding no clues as to where he was headed. Bobby and hunter were the most companions even if all the ladder did was whine, They stopped in with lunch around three o'clock, Daisy hadn't emerged till ten, having breakfast shortly after.

With input from a range of agents, there was still no sign of the director's plan, of course, if he were with Fury that guy was known for his incredible talent of staying off the radar. The question was why.

Daisy walked down the hall on her way to the dining room, needing coffee and nourishment. She had grown accustomed to lighter drinks at home but she was running on a light amount of sleep and opted for the extra caffeine hit if only to deal with her current 'companions'. She caught mays eye as she passed, said woman signaling for Daisy to pause, she did hesitantly, her stomach growling. May said something to the group agents in front of her, several of them shooting hesitant looks at Daisy who smirked in return, turning their eyes quickly back to May.

Daisy leaned on the doorframe as she waited for the older woman to approach, said woman took out a phone on her way over, tapped something into it and handed it to Daisy.

"Your team called" She said simply, turning back and yelling at an agent who struck at his friend with a poorly timed thrust, earning him a bent wrist and sore jaw. Daisy winched at the move, having made that mistake before and pressed the phone to her ear, resuming her path.

"Youve got quake" She said sarcastically, wanting to open with a joke in case they were worried.

"Quake!" Tony replied. "Your on with Iron man, how may we help you today mini-me" he smiled, Daisy raised a brow, laughing lightly.

"May said you called" Daisy replied, stepping into the elevator with three other agents, two of them stepping out of her way, giving her more room than was strictly nesaccary.

"Oh right, your boy toy mentioned that" Tony said, Daisy rolled her eyes at his words.

"Tony" she said in a warning tone.

"Hold on, i wrote it down somewhere" Tony replied, obviously searching for something."Right, ah here it is."

"Tony whats going on?" Daisy asked, concern mixing with boredom from having to wait, the agents around her shuffled slightly.

"Relax, He just said to let you know that he was headed to Wakanda this morning so Shuri could do a few updates on his arm," He told her.

"oh, okay, Did Steve Join him?" Daisy asked, the elevatore arriving on the floor she needed she made her way towards the Dining room, though she didnt miss the hushed words in the elevatore when they thought she was out of earshot.

"No that's why he left, the team went to meet up with the rest of the crew at Clint's, the terminator said you had a lead on an Asgardian that could help with the weapons so we figured he could go out there and wait for an update so that he has backup." Daisy facepalmed in the doorway, cursing under her breath.

"Shit, thats what i forgot, i was looking into that earlier" She told the mechanic, "I just forgot to send it through, I'll do it as soon as I get back," she promised him. Daisy passed several strange faces on her way to the kitchen, moving straight to the kettle before searching for food.

"Dont stress, what do you mean back, you off base?" He asked curiously.

"Huh, no im in the kitchen im starved" She informed him, he laughed, saying something about her always being hungry to which she growled at him.

"well look, ive gotta go before pep finds me talking shop, want me to patch you through to barnes?"

"Yeah, thanks Tony" She said, dropping an extra scoop of sugar into her cup before stirring the dark liquid around.

"Alight, later Mini me, good luck."

"Thanks have fun with pepper" she responded, He might have said something along the lines of 'Oh i plan too' But his voice was cut off by a dial tone before a female voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Shuri?" Daisy asked, recognising the fammiliar voice.

"Quake- Daisy, Yes hello" the girl responded cheerfully. Daisy grinned to herself, glad the young woman seemed so happy to speak with her. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize the number, your not calling from the compound."

"No im not home at the moment I'm with shield," Daisy said, She quirked a brow to herself, surely bucky would have told her that. She found some pasta in a cupboard and decided to settle on the, pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder to use both hands to fill a pot with water. "is bucky there?"

"Oh yes he arrived earlier today but my Brothers had him helping with some secret project they wont tell me about so i hardly even got a hello from the man" Shuri whined, Daisy imagined she wore a rather indignant look at that moment, pouting slightly at the idea of her brother stealing her friends. Daisy smiled, lighting the stove and grabbing her coffee she jumped up onto the bench so that she could keep a close eye on the stove.

"Then i guess i get to talk to you till hes free" Daisy said, "unless you-" She didnt even get to finish her sentence as Shuri cheered happily.

"Excellent I wanted to talk to you about your powers and your gauntlets, and i also wanted your input on the game from the other day, Tony said you had been the one to start the team game idea so i think its best you have some input on how they continue-" Daisy listened to her ramble happily about her idea for their next training game, wanting to set up another layout for the terrain, daisy tried to be helpful, suggesting adding jungle or weather-based terrains that could help them on missions that were on location. This led Shuri to tell her about the time her brother had to fight for his crown and nearly froze to death after the fight went bad.

She was stirring the pasta into the boiling water when she heard voices, Shuris voice muffled as the girl laughed, her attention turning to someone else. Daisy smiled to herself as the girl spoke to the newcomer, putting the lid on the pot. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, lid slipping from her hand and clanging loudly to the floor.

"Woah there tremors" Mack's strong voice chirped, hand retracting slowly from her shoulder. Someone bent down in front of her to retrieve the dropped lid as daisy reminded herself where she was. She had tuned out the chatter of agents In The dining room and effectively turned her focus to the tales of the girl on the line.

"Oh, hey" she said happily to Mack and bobby who had placed the lid back onto the pot on the stove and resuming her composure. "I didn't hear you come in" she said simply, repositioning the phone on her shoulder so that she could hear shuri still. said girl was speaking in a worried tone.

"Dropped the lid, food is safe" she told the girl who sighed then laughed at her clumsiness. "I'll be right back," she told the woman, turning her attention to the new arrivals.

"I'd offer you some dinner but you'll have to fight over it cause I didn't make much." She informed them, slouching slightly as she gestured to the pot.

Mack chuckled lightly while hunter and Bobbie traded looks, Daisy shrugged. "Then your on your own. She leaned back against the wall. "The selection is, limited"

"That's an understatement " hunter said, turning tiredly to the cupboards, he groaned throwing her a curious look. "You must be used to real fancy feasts by now," he started. Daisy scoffed.

"Fancy feast hunter, really?" Bobby questioned with an eye roll, "What is she a house cat?" Daisy smiled from her position on the bench top.

"What, she's living with Tony friggen Stark isn't she?" Hunter reminded his wife, bobby and Mack didn't reply, joining his curiosity.

"Yeah, exactly." Hunter said smugly to his friends before turning his attention to the inhuman in the room, "so what is the set up there?"

They watched daisy as she smirked, leaning foreward as if to tell them a secret.

"Well" she started, guickly returning to her previous position. " it's really not as glamorous as you'd imagine, we have pizza brought in more often than anything." Not technically a lie, pizza was the thing they ordered in more than any other takeaway options. They didn't need to know that Clint was responsible for feeding the group for the most part.

"The compounds kinda techy so it's to much of a hassle to have the chefs on duty 24-7" she told themselves, "but the cupboards are at least stocked better than this." Because she and the crew got it themselves. She didn't add that on, it was better for them to think of them as higher beings, above them. Not to rub in their superiority, to ensure they cast a shadow that someone would think twice about approaching. Hunter pouted at that information.

Daisy turned to the pot to stir the pasta again.

"So who's on the phone, is it stark, can I talk to him?" Hunter pestered her.

"It's not stark no it a friend from wakanda she's fixing my gauntlets." Fitzsimmons chose that moment to walk in. "She helped tony build them and likes to make adjustments from time to time."

"Stark need help with that sort of thing?" Hunter chuckled, Daisy turned the heat of the stove down.

"Needed?" Daisy chuckled to herself, pulling a face. "I'll call him and you can ask if you like."

"Oh yeah I'll pass on that offer love" She bristled slightly but shrugged at his decline.

"You,," Simmons said, hesitantly stepping into the groups current space. Daisy tried not to roll her eyes as the woman raised her hand slightly to draw their attention. "Is this the shuri who works with the black panther?" She asked curiously, Fitz was close behind, hesitant to get involved.

Daisy suddenly wondered what they had on shuri. They knew she existed but what details did they have, she made a mental note to check that out.

"That's the one, she helps out from time to time." Daisy said, she turned the stove off, letting the water cool.

"We've heard rumours from other agents" Bobbie piped in, a brow raised doubtfully. "Says she's a banner level genius" there was a soft mumble of laughter in her ear and daisy fought the urge to laugh along, with a hesitant sigh she climbed off the bench.

"Hey shuri you want to introduce yourself to shield while I fix my dinner?" Daisy asked loud enough for everyone to hear, she gave them a look before turning back to the phone, her voice lowered. "Level 3, code, " She pursed her lips in thought, "17" shuri snickered on the line but agreed, daisy nodded once, putting her on speaker and placing the phone on the bench.

"Your on speaker"

The younger girl said something in a language daisy didn't understand before clearing her throat and speaking in a clear professional tone her voice even as she questioned bobbies statement.

"What did you call it, banner lever intelligence ?"

Daisy listened as she strained her pasta, smiling while shuri talked shop with the team. To her surprise the younger woman didn't go easy on Fitzsimmons after they introduced themselves, bringing up the gas they had thought she was exposed to all them months ago and pointing out the flaws in its design and execution, explaining how she would have done it instead. Unfortunately once they were past insults Fitzsimmons started agreeing with her.

Daisy filled up a bowl with steaming pasta, topping it with cheese and dropping the rest into another bowl so as to not waste it. Shuri was currently pointing out the flaws in fitsimmons previous gauntlet design, explaining how she and tony updated and removed unnecessary elements.

Simmons actually tried to defend their design, explaining how it minimised the extent of Daisy's powers and minimised the damage done to herself. She could picture the look on shuris face as she asked why jemma would want to suppress Daisy's gifts and she felt a fight coming on, as much as she enjoyed watching the scientists get schooled by someone smarter and younger than them, she was stuck with this group until Coulson returned and it was preferable to be civil at this time.

"I mean she built all of the panthers suits" daisy piped in, peaking hunters interest.

That worked to steer the conversation elsewhere, daisy leaned against the bench as she dug into her dinner, watching as they each crowded the phone as if to hear the woman properly. She gave them the technical side, not telling them how it was built or revealing any weaknesses just bragging about its potential. Daisy smiled.

"You do that a lot now" Bobbie said, "last I saw you you spent most of your time scowling."

"Technically the last time you saw me a was nursing a stab wound, that tends to ruffle feathers." Daisy replied, handing bobby the other bowl, she took it, adding cheese to the still steaming strands before digging in.

"Fair point, " bobby agreed with a small smile. "Still," she pressed.

"They are good people" daisy shrugged

"Seems like it" the blonde replied. They watched Fitz try to compare shuris suits to Tony's to which the girl scoffed, the scientist looked baffled by that, hunter laughed, proclaiming that he liked shuri. "I'm happy for you" Bobbie added. Daisy turned to her, scanning her face, she smiled softly.

"Thanks"

Daisy heard a familiar voice, drawing her attention from Bobbi back to the phone.

"Don't blame me, your brother had me in meeting all day, please do not take it out on me" he said distantly. Daisy nearly leaped onto the phone.

"Ah great timing Sargent barnes, I'm on the phone with shield" shuri chirped happily.

"What the fuck do they-" daisy bit the inside of her lip as the speaker was cut off though the end of that sentence wasnt had to guess, she pressed the phone to her chest, cutting the sound on both ends.

Daisy was lost for words, she wasn't about to apologise but the room suddenly felt very awkward as she stood with the phone to her chest, back to the room. She wet her lips and turned around her face calm, she picked up her dinner and left with a quick, "later" to the group, walking to the dining room about ready to curse at Bucky for being careless.

She took a seat, taking a breath before bringing the phone back to her ear, they were laughing. She furrowed her brow, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" She deadpanned, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. They continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry daisy but I couldn't resist" Shuri said. Bucky laughed slowed I the background. "I hacked into shields security feed when you dropped the lid earlier, I had the screen open when-"

"You knew they were all there and you still- " daisy groaned, smiling slightly. "James Buchanan Barnes you are in for it when I get home"

"Come on doll, " he started happily, "If they don't already know how I feel about them then they are terrible agents" he scoffed "though I already know they're terrible so,"

"Bucky" daisy whined "I'm trying to be civil here, how long were you in the room?"

"Just after shuri pulled up the security feed" he informed her.

"See, now I'm mad at you" daisy told him, pushing her pasta around, "I could have been talking to you that whole time instead of them"

"I'm sorry doll, you were distracted by them, I'll make it up to you"

"With ice cream" she told him.

"Tons of it" he promised.

"Thank you" she smiled, taking a bite of food, "so can you tell me what these meetings were about or..."

" not on this line, I'll tell you when you get home. Make any progress with Coulson?"

"None at all, there's no sign of him or fury anywhere, I even checked hills status and she's off grid too."

They talked about the mission while daisy ate, having shuri jump in from time to time. She was fixing Bucky arm so they had put the call on speaker to include her. Daisy was people watching while she ate, memorising names and faces. The team had emerged from the kitchen earlier but daisy didn't see where they went, wisely leaving her alone as they weren't likely to get any attention from her while she was on the phone to Bucky.

"Okay, I'm heading back to do some more work, I'll send everyone information on the stones and that asgardian first of all." Daisy said, she dropped her bowl into the sink and headed off.

"Whatever tchalla has you doing be careful" daisy said, she stepped into the elevator by herself. "If you can't reach me tomorrow the. I'm probably in the field."

"Take Mack at least" Bucky asked of her. "Maybe that blonde too she seems okay"

"You mean Bobbi, yeah I'll ask them to back me up, if I go to Coulsons last known location I can get my own feel for the place."

"Smart play" Bucky agreed. "Watch your back and call me when you get back, please" the doors opened to a familiar hall and daisy made her way to the operations room.

"Of course, I better go" she said reluctantly. He didn't reply. "Love you"

"Love you too doll" she smiled as his tone softened, shuri snickered in the background and daisy grinned before hanging up the phone. She took a breath as she entered the room, moving straight to her previously claimed seat.

She was halfway through transferring the information she needed when May came in.

"That's enough for the day" she said. "Get some rest." Daisy sighed.

"Yeah I've just got to transfer this information over." Daisy told the older woman, gesturing to the computer screen showing a progress bar. May came closer,

"Why him?" She asked curiously, reading over the files.

"Thor's off world and the team wants to find a way to get the sceptre off earth ASAP" daisy told her, she opened up a file on the stone. "We're hoping he can tell us something bout this too."

"Hmm" May said. "I don't think he'll give any information up easily. "

"Worth a try, he wants to stay out of Thor's way, these guys can insure that doesn't happen if he doesn't cooperate " Daisy shrugged. May considered this then nodded.

"That's not his location though" she told her, daisy quirked a brow. "We had him faked off the system a while ago, we know where he is it's just not on file." May explained, she typed something into the computer, pulling up fresh information.

"Do you know how long thors been gone?" may asked, daisy nodded leaning back in her chair.

"he left a few days ago with" daisy said. "he wasnt here long."

"you met him?" may asked curiously, her tone interested even as her eyes remained on the screen. daisy smirked.

"aha, hes taller than i expected." Daisy told her, picturing the gods height, he wasnt overly tall be he had plenty of height on her.

"are his arms as big as we thought?" may asked slyly.

"yep, and hes just as dreamy" daisy smirked, may looked pleased before turning back to the screen.

"Here he is," she said gesturing to the screen showing the asgadians current location. daisy quirked a brow.

"Berlin?"

—-

Daisy headed straight to bed after sending the information to the team, when she woke in the morning she had confirmation messages from the team, a group of them planned to head to out today to talk to the asgardian, sh had also sent out their shield profiles. Tony replied to his with a frown face, daisy chuckled. She dressed and headed up to the common floor for breakfast, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked, passing agents that stepped out of her way as she passed, her attention on her device as she scrolled her messages. Bucky sent a selfie of him and shuri, she had drawn a heart on his arm in purple marker with a flower inside, she blushed and sent a heart eye and laughing emoji in return.

Clint sent a selfie, grinning at the image behind them, Natasha Wanda and Sam all stretched out on the living room floor, Wanda's arm across Natasha's chest, Natasha hair loose and messy and Sam curled into Wanda's feet. She smiled saving the image along with Bucky selfie, Daisy made a note to send her own selfie before she went out.

"Okay" she started, her voice loud and confident as she stepped into the kitchen, locating the people she was looking for. "I'm taking a trip, you two coming?"

"Where we going?" Hunter asked. Daisy passed him in search of food.

"Your going to do paperwork, Bobbi and Mack are coming with me, sorry" she said with a mock pout. He whined, mumbling about never getting invited on missions.

"Sorry D, " Bobbi said. "Mays got me on something else today" she frowned, "but hunters free." Said man smiled as daisy poured for real dropping some bread in the toaster and pushing the lever down with a frown.

"Mack?"

"What's the mission?"

"In or out?" Daisy pushed, he pulled a face but agreed. "Great suit up and grab a jet, I'll let may know what we're doing, meet me in the hanger in an hour." She smiled,

"Hold on I didn't agree to this" hunter chimed in, daisy threw him a bored look .

"I didn't invite you" she reminded him, he paused, looking from daisy to Mack who shrugged with an amused smile.

"Oh come on, can I please go?" Hunter asked. "I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear it" daisy thought of a moment, her toast popping up. She grabbed it as she thought, buttering it quickly.

"Fine, prep the jet" she relented, hunter cheered and headed off to do that. Daisy shot bobby a smile before heading off to look for May, toast in hand, Bobbi followed along.

"So the mission" she started.

"Recon, i wanted to see Coulsons last known location for myself." Daisy told her. Bobbi chuckled.

"Hunters going to be disappointed " bobby laughed, daisy smiled at that.

"That's why I didn't tell him." She winked, biting into her toast once more.

"So why you invite Mack and I, you hardly need the backup for recon" Bobbi said suspiciously. They stepped into the elevator together.

Daisy shrugged but Bobbie was watching her. "I don't feel like being responsible for the other agents, should something happen you two can handle yourself."

"Ah" Bobbi replied. "So it's not just recon, your gonna follow whatever lead you get."

"Until I find Coulson, yeah pretty much"

"Well if anyone can find something from Coulson it'll be you" Bobbie told her.

"That's the hope."

May greeted them as they entered the control room.

"Just the people I wanted to see" she said, making her way over to them.

"Did you find something ?" Daisy asked hopefully, her attention turning to the moniters.

"Yes," May started, pulling up an image. "Why did you send your team their shield profiles?" May questioned in a tired tone. Daisy looked at images on screen, each of the avengers files hand been renamed, images changed and information altered. Daisy bit back her laugh.

"Oh" she said looking at the poorly drawn images of her team. "Well"

"Well?" Bobbie laughed, looking at Clint's blond and purple stick figure image, his page set up like a dating profile. 'Likes: arrows - dislikes: magic' looking through the files daisy realised they were all set up like this.

Steve's likes included freedom, patriotism and friendship bracelets. His dislikes being nazis, cold nights and oversleeping. Daisy chuckled.

"They wanted to know." Daisy shrugged, " I didn't think they'd do this" 'while I'm on base' daisy said, mumbling the last part to herself.

The names had been changed to Iron guy, American, Robin Hood, blondilocks... she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I guess it's a bad time to ask to borrow a jet?"

"For what?" May asked, turning her tired expression on daisy.

"Recon, I can only learn so much from pictures I want to see Coulsons last known position."

May rubbed the spot between her brows. " fine, take Bobbi" daisy furrowed her brows.

"I thought you had a mission to me already" Bobbi asked the older woman, May waved her off.

"It can wait, go with daisy" May decided. Bobbi nodded turning around to get ready.

"I've got hunter and Mack on board too" daisy informed her, standing up straight her arms behind her back. May nodded.

"Just call me before you follow any leads, yes I know that's what your going to do." May said, answering her guilty look. "I trained you didn't I" She turned away, smirking. Daisy smiled slightly.

"Yes mam" She said turning for the door.

"Dont call me mam" May called reminded. Daisy smirked, she remembered.

She changed quickly into her suit, refining her hair into a high pony so it was out of her way and slipping into her boots. She took a mirror selfie, completed with a peace sign, and sent it to the group, telling them she'd be out of reach for the rest of the day and she would check In Later. She took her device with her to the jet, receiving no reply she turned it off, blocking them from being tracked by outside sources.

"So what's the mission" hunter said excitedly. Mack stood leaning against a wall as Bobbie sat at the controls. Daisy smiled as the took off.

"Recon" she said, hunter deflated.

"Wha- recon?" He questioned sadly. "That's so boring " he whined for a while after that as daisy set their location and pulled up all the information on Coulsons disappearance, once hunter had stopped talking she started explaining what the know so far.

Daisy ran though the information on their previous mission, reconfirming details before proceeding with her plan, adjusting to fit hunter in too. Should they find something important it was hunters job to report back to May while daisy and Mack proceed to follow the lead. Hunter complained. Once the plan was set out they were left in silence, daisy moved to the front with bobby to check their eta, she took the copilot seat and leaned back, watching the clouds.

Bobbie was suspiciously quiet beside her but daisy did her best to pretend she didn't notice.

"I don't agree with how they handled that you know" bobby said, her voice a soft whisper, daisy hadn't been expecting that, she turned to the blonde curiously and Bobbie smirked slightly in return.

"I know I used to be an anything for the mission agent but I didn't agree with their plan, hunter and I-" she faltered and daisy turned her attention back to the clouds. "I'm sorry"

She didn't respond, watching the white fade to blue before another cloud drifted into their path. Bobbie sighed. "And about everything else."

"You weren't there for everything else"

"I know" Bobbie replied shortly, getting Daisy's attention at how her tone turned colder, but the blonde wasn't looking at her, her eyes foreward. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you sestra" Bobbie said, daisy barely heard hunter approach until she noticed his hand on bobbies shoulder.

"You okay bob, you seem tense" he said sounding concerned for his wife. He looked between the two women curiously. When Bobbie didn't speak she filled the silence.

"Bobbie I don't blame you for not being there, it's not your fault, what's hurt me is the fact that Fitzsimmons can't own up to their mistakes."

"Plus Coulson and May are making excuses for them" hunter added. Daisy wore a shocked look as she stared at him. "What, we got the run down of what happened from the team after we got the weapons, it wasn't hard to get that they did something bad, Mack couldn't even look us in the eye." Hunter shook his head and daisy suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hug the man, but she held back. "Why does she look so surprised, shit bob did I break her?"

Bobbie pushed him but daisy snapped out of it.

"Hey" Bobbie said, regaining Daisy's attention. "You okay?"

Daisy swallowed and nodded, "Yeah" she said her voice breaking slightly, "yeah it just refreshing for someone to understand" daisy told them with a relieved sigh. Bobbie quirked a brow.

"Don't the avengers know?"

"Yeah of course, but I mean." She turned to the two. "After everything with shield it was hard to trust them, I only told them because I was afraid they'd send me back if I didn't, I was trying to guilt them into keeping me safe." Daisy informed them, "it's just refreshing for someone I already knew to get it, I mean you guys know fitsimmons so it's just different I guess."

"Hey," hunter said, his tone serious. "I like Fitz but wha he did was cruel and the way Coulson handled it was shit as shit can be, if he hadn't of disappeared before I could yell at him properly I-"

"What hunter means to say is, if you need anything, ever, come to us" Bobbie told her. "I know you have the avengers now but if your ever in trouble and you need help, we're there for you"

Daisy hugged her, she couldn't help it the fact that she was being so nice and that she understood her was too much. Bobbie hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered to the blonde who pulled her closer. Daisy pulled hunter into a hug next before he could Get away, he hugged back lighter than Bobbie but daisy thanked him too.

"Anytime sestra " Bobbie said, daisy smiled to herself.

"Hey, any chance you want to teach me Russian?" Daisy asked the blonde with a slight smirk, Bobbie quirked a brow.

"Don't you live with two Russians? " Hunter asked with an amused laugh.

"Exactly. I asked Nat to teach me but it wouldn't hurt to have extra help." Daisy shrugged.

"How have you not picked it up already?" Bobbie asked, their tones all lighter now.

"I was enjoying blissful ignorance " daisy replied simply, shrugging. "Wanda, Nat and Bucky are always having private conversations I was just to lazy to try join in."

"Hmm, Russian isn't easy, remember that mission in Moscow?" Bobbie asked.

"Of course, who has an alphabet like that?"

"Russia" hunter scoffed. Daisy rolled her eyes, they were five minutes out, the three of the stood to grab some equipment from the back.

"Do you know anything?" Bobbie asked, daisy paused, shooting her an offended look. "Anything in Russian?"

"Oh, ah no" daisy said. "I know words I just don't know their meaning."

"What words?" Hunter asked, a smirk slipping into place. "Are they dirty, does-" Bobbie elbowed him in the stomach.

"They aren't dirty you perv" daisy said, slipping a gun into her holster. "Tash calls me mishka, " she said, wondering on the meaning, Bobbie and hunter both looked confused, Mack joined the group wearing an equally confused expression. "What?"

"Did you just call the most feared assassin In the world, tash?" Hunter asked,

"Did I?" daisy wondered aloud, she looked to them for confirmation and they all nodded. "Oh well I wouldn't recommend trying it"

"You think we'd risk it." Mack asked with a light laugh, "did you say she calls you mishka?" Daisy nodded.

"Do you know what it means?" Daisy asked, strapping an extra cartridge of bullets into a pocket in her belt.

"Mishka, that's little bear isn't it?" Mack asked Bobbie who nodded in agreeance.

"Natasha friggin romanoff, deadly assassin, calls you, little bear?" Hunter questioned, it quite believing it. Daisy smiled, trying to hide the warm fuzzies in her chest.

"Not what I would have thought" she said simply, shrugging and moving back to the controls.

"Wait wait, what other nicknames do you have." Daisy paused, turning to the three, she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'll tell you on one condition" she started, grabbing their attention. "Because you three seem to be the only people I can trust in shield" she said, feeling bad that she couldn't include May or Coulson in her circle of trust. "And two of you werent around for the event I'll tell you stuff because I love my family and it's hard not to brag, but if you ever breath a single word to anyone outside of this group I will cut all ties with you, no talking, no missions, nothing, the avengers will also blacklist you but thats not on me

It's just what they'd do, it's how they are." she shrugged non challantly

Hunter pursed his lips. "This feels like a trap, or a test."

"Yeah okay, it's a test" daisy said. "I have reason to have trust issues so this is a test in trust." She watched as they looked at her sadly the confidently. "Can I trust you?" Daisy asked seriously. There was a slight pause before the three nodded, daisy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You swear anything I tell you remains between us?"

They nodded, "Okay, ask away" daisy said, moving to the pilot seat to adjust the controls, the jet had landed while she was talking so she was just sending a signal to tell May they had arrived safety and cloaking the jet before they could go.

"Who's your favourite avenger?" Hunter asked excitedly, bobby rolled her eyes.

"Bucky though he's not an avenger in the spotlight he's still the best."

"Aren't you a little biased?" Mack laughed, Daisy shrugged.

"Yes" she replied honestly.

"Who's been training you?" Bobbie asked, daisy quirked a brow at the blonde. " you hold yourself differently than you used to."

"Nats in charge or my training schedule but it rotates when she's off base, Bucky usually takes over, caps trained me a few times but he's kinda leiniant"

"So your an avenger now then." Hunter started when the three of them headed to the ramp, Daisy turned on them,

"The avengers are my family but I'm not one of them, I'm not an avenger" Daisy clarified, she helped on missions and worked with the team but she wasn't, that wasn't who she was.

Mack shared a look with Bobbie, "do they know this?"

"You guys know me" daisy said simply turning back down the ramp, "I'm not one for the limelight, they know that too"

"Were you serious about the food earlier, I mean I expected his place to be fully catered 24-7" hunter pushed.

"Kind of, we cook for each other all the time" daisy said. "It's nice"

"Home cooked meals daily, sounds nice" bobby agreed.

"As long as it isn't your cooking" hunter scoffed, Mack laughed, obviously having experienced bobbies cooking skills, she frowned at them.

"Okay building on the right, Bobbie and I will take the front, you two go in the back. " daisy instructed them, eyeing up the building.

"Comms on"

"Confirmed" they chirped together.

"Okay, any more questions before we go?"

They shared a thought before mack spoke. "are you happy?" he asked softly. Hunter pulled a face, unsatisfied with Macks choice in questioning.

"happier than ive been in a long time" daisy said sincerely. Mack nodded and turned away with a proud smile' daisy heard hunter complaining about how he had questions about stark and hawkeye. daisy smiled to herself, hoping that coulson left a trace for her to follow, the sooner he was back at shield the sooner she could go home.

"So," bobbie started as they approached the building, "your boyfriend speaks russian and now you want to learn too." she teased. daisy rolled her eyes, checking the doorway.

"its practical for missions" she argued. Bobbie smirked, checking the hall in front of them. After a small silence daisy pursed her lips in thought. "hey what does kothek mean?" she asked the blonde curiously. bobbie checked the hall again before smiling at daisy.

"it means hunter wasnt wrong when he called you a house cat" she laughed, ducking into the next room. Daisy squinted in confusion and followed her in"


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors note: Life.. that's it. This is slightly shorter but I'm not going to say anything to spoil this just remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

"There's nothing" daisy grumbled after dropping an old magazine back onto the kitchen bench. The apartment Coulson had rented was empty, it looked slightly lived In but there were no signs of an abduction, no clues as to what he was looking into or any remains of whatever he had been doing here. The four had spent an hour searching the room before questioning the other residents of the building, which had taken significantly longer than expected, still, there was no new information. They returned to Coulson's room two hours ago, with Coulson's missing status approaching a week daisy didn't care to be careful, tearing through everything in the apartment to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"May said he was here for, What? four days, right?" Daisy asked glancing at the blonde across the room, she knew the answer but she needed to think out loud. Bobbie nodded.

"Our people have already raked the place for any evidence," she reminded her.

"We have to have missed something, Coulson doesn't just disappear without reason. " Daisy frowned, scanning the room. "He has way too much faith in the system to drop off the map without telling, someone"

The television was small, set up in front of a three-seat couch, a small bedroom was to her left, Kitchenette on her right, a quaint place to stay.

"He would have known if he was being followed or even targeted, he must have left something." Daisy thought aloud, walking towards the kitchen where hunter was searching.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Hunter commented, searching the fridge. "I don't see Coulson as a beer guy, he seems to classy for this." He remarked holding up a cold bottle before opening it and taking a swig. "Oh, this is good."

Daisy rolled her eyes at the agent drinking evidence. "You expect Coulson to buy cheap beer?" She questioned, her eyes falling back to the counter as she absently ran her hands over the magazines.

"No, that's my point," Hunter replied, Daisy turned back to him looking at the label on his bottle, she furrowed her brow.

"That's not his brand" she noted, taking the bottle and spinning it.

"People change?" Hunter suggested with a shrug, taking the bottle back gently, so as to not shake it.

"Can you stop that?" Bobbie asked her husband, smacking him upside the head. Hunter winced but held onto his drink.

"He isn't going to drink it, I'll get him another pack." He replied, defensively. Daisy shook her head, trying to think.

"Why would Coulson buy beer if he was on mission anyway, I doubt this is Fury's brand." Daisy thought out loud.

"You're onto something there tremors, I've _never_ known Coulson to _break a rule_ ," Mack said, his tone laced with sarcasm, daisy ignored him. Instead, she moved to the nearest wall, scanning the surface for any sign of damage or inconsistency. For a relatively cheap apartment it was well looked after, the paint was clean and even, no off-color touch-ups, the furniture a higher class than what would be found in any other apparent this price, she knew from questioning other tenants earlier Plus had stayed at her fair share of cheap motels to know how they worked. But this room, while lived in, was well kept.

"This place is too nice." She decided. "It's not right." At this point she wished tony was here to have a look at the walls with x-ray or whatever Jarvis was capable of, it might reveal something they were missing.

Hunter gave her a look, "he's the director of shield, I think he can afford it" he said, misunderstanding her words. Daisy moved to the fridge, looking at the shelf holding the beer before scanning the remaining items, eggs, water a glass of orange juice. That's weird, who puts a glass of juice in the fridge, she grabbed it, scanning it for something. She stood up, grabbing another glass from the cupboard and pouring the juice in it, rinsing the other once out and flipping it over.

The label on the bottom read 'A.C and co' she nearly cheered at it. Looking for the next clue she placed the glass on the bench and turned back to the fridge, the spot the glass was sitting in had a fruit sticker from a local grocer, it looked worn but daisy peeled it up anyway flipping it over to find a tiny device stuck to the back. She quirked a brow in interest, the rest of the group moving her way to have a look.

"Fitzsimmons scanned the room for devices and tech and found nothing," Mack said in disbelief, squinting his eyes at the device. Daisy smirked, happy to have outsmarted the geniuses.

"Well we will have to send this their way for examination," Daisy said simply. "Hunter, congrats," She said, turning to him with a sarcastic smile.

"What, me " he sighed. "You, you never let me have any fun." He complained as Bobbie opened an evidence bag for daisy to drop the device into, she shrugged.

"As I recall, anytime you have fun someone gets hurt" She reminded him.

"Uh, nobody important." the former mercenary replied defensively.

"Dr garner?" Hunter paused.

"Okay in my defense the guy did turn out to be crazy" Daisy had a hard time disagreeing.

"well," she said instead, turning towards the door.

"wait where are we going?" Mack questioned her suspiciously, expecting them all to be delivering the evidence.

"Grocery shopping" daisy informed him, moving for the door. She was satisfied to have a lead, having found nothing else in the room she was confident to follow her hunch.

Mack rolled his eyes but followed her, leaving Bobbie and hunter behind. They were waiting for the blonde downstairs, eyes scanning the area outside for threats and clues, the streets were empty which was curious considering it was a relatively nice day out.

"You okay tremors," Mack asked, dropping a hand onto her shoulder, she had checked out she realized noticing his concerned look.

"Shouldn't there be more people out?" She asked, repeating her previous thought, checking the time on her watch, four o'clock, children would be out from school, parents and adults should be on the street but it was practically bare.

"I was just thinking that," Mack said, dropping his pack from his shoulder and pulling out a device from his bag. "I'll check the news for suspicious activity in the area."

Daisy's eyes returned to the window, noting how the sky had already started to darken, wondering just how long they had been here.

"Movement across the street," Bobbie said, gaining both their attention. She was slightly winded, having taken the stairs, and had her gun out. Daisy looked to the agents, planning out their next movements.

"Mack stay here and contact May, tell her what we're doing and then look into local news." She told the older man, gaining a nod before gesturing to the blonde. "Bobbie with me, we will head for the grocer, you take the back I'll make some noise up front." Bobbie nodded, they gave Mack another look before heading out the door.

"How'd hunter take off?" Daisy asked the blonde on their way down the street, they walked with casual purpose, weapons hidden.

"Just fine, he was just whining again," Bobbie said. "Any clue as to why it's so quiet out?"

"No, something is going on though, there were people out when we arrived" she replied, " I have a bad feeling" Bobbie agreed. They were close to the shop, one other person on the street across from them stood to browse a newsstand, besides her the blonde twitched before stopping altogether.

"Ah, Daisy?" Bobbie muttered. Daisy was scanning the rest of the street like a tourist looking at landmarks but turned at the blondes call. She turned to the blonde before following her line of sight, her jaw fell open.

"I can explain everything," Coulson said, hands held up cautiously.

—

"Shuri, anything?" Bucky asked again, phone pressed to his ear as the call rang out once more.

"The line has gone dead, there's nobody picking up." She replied with an impatient growl, shaking her head as she moved to the next screen. The cameras were down too, showing nothing but hazy black screens. " I'm sorry"

Bucky swore to himself, telling the young genius she needn't apologize, she had hacked shields system when they didn't answer their calls. There had been only a glimpse of movement on-screen before the camera went dark.

"Barnes," Tchalla said from the doorway, drawing Buckys attention from the screens. "Your team is on the line" He Informed him, with one more look at the screens Bucky forced himself from the room, Shuri promised to continue trying to get through while he was gone, he thanked her with a grateful look on his way out.

The princess turned back to the screens, giving herself a moment to breathe before resuming her task of finding Daisy as soon as possible.

—-

"Auto- What" Daisy scowled, looking from fury to Coulson as they explained themselves. She had been back underground for an hour already yet she felt no closer to understanding what was going on.

"Why didn't anyone mention this to me?" Her fists were balled, containing her anger at the situation.

Coulson had managed to coax Daisy into the base, avoiding the choice words Daisy was ready to yell at him. He led her to the grocery store while Bobbie and another agent Coulson had summoned headed back for Mack. The backroom of the store hid an entrance to an old shield bunker hence the reason Coulson had favored the particular area and apartment for personal missions.

"Daisy, you need to sit down," Coulson said, "you were off base it's-"

"Its bullshit is what it is, I've spent the last two days looking for you and nobody thought it wise to say 'oh hey, Fitzsimmons pissed off another group of robots'?" Mack and Bobbie had the decency to look ashamed. "Hey, daisy" she continued, her tone taking on a higher mocking tone to suit her mood, she starts to pace the room. "why don't you tell us what you've been up to lately while we withhold important information on why Coulson might be missing."

"Agent Johnson you need to relax." Fury tried but Daisy continued, ignoring the older man completely.

"Nevermind the fact that we treat you like garbage and ribbed you away from a perfectly comfortable-"

"Agent Johnson!" Fury spoke again, cutting her short.

"Mr Fury" daisy replied tightly, pointing out his lack of title. "My name is Daisy, Quake or Miss Johnson, I am not, nor do I _ever_ want to be again, an agent", her words were short and sharp, Coulson looked sad at that but fury gave her a slight nod.

"Okay then, Miss Johnson" fury replied. "If you want to know what's going on you will need to sit down and listen up" daisy breathed deep, staring at the older man before straightening, she moved to the closest chair and sat down hesitantly. "Thank you," fury said before directing his attention to Coulson. "Coulson"

"Thank you, as I was saying" Coulson started. "The robots as you say got inside Fitzsimmons's heads, in order to get in front of this I sought nicks help, I couldn't have anyone on base know in case it got back to either of them."

"That doesn't explain why nobody mentioned any of this to me." Daisy blurted out.

"No it doesn't, I'm sorry for that and I'll have to have words with everyone," Coulson said, eyes turning from her to Bobbie and Mack who looked as if they wanted to say something but remained silent. "when we have resolved this current threat, for now, I need everyone to be focussed on this mission"

"Now, we caught movement in the upper atmosphere a few weeks ago, May informed me as soon as the scanners went off, thankfully neither Fitz or Simmons saw, we wiped the board and adjusted the specifications of the radar to avoid picking it up again as well as putting Fitzsimmons on a new task to keep their focus targetted away from this. Meanwhile, May and I decided it best to outsource a way to determine the cause of the movement." Coulson explained. "Fury has his own situation running because, well,"

"Because he's nick fury?" Daisy guessed.

"Well, yes" Coulson agreed. "Finding him was the problem, which is why I went off base. Once he picked up the signals I was sending out he agreed to help considering he had picked up on something similar."

"And how did he find you so fast, what signals were you using?" daisy questioned, genuinely curious.

"this base is completely off shields system it and a few others are only recorded in Fury's toolbox." Coulson explained, "Along with that each one is equipped with a 'break in case of emergency' sort of button," He said, "A direct line to fury or someone who can get in contact with his asap." Daisy nodded in understanding, smart though she could think of a few situations where they could have used such a thing.

"So multiple disturbances?" Bobbie asked, leaning forward in her seat as she directed the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Unfortunately," Fury answered " we've been working to solve the Chronicon problem from here, jamming their signals or, as Stark would say, 'screwing with their stuff,'" Fury said, glancing at Daisy who smiled softly at the mention of her friend. "But that backfired slightly," he got up from his spot at the table and walked over to the nearest computer, pulling up a series of images on the screen.

"They used what information they could find from our hack to trace us back to our base point.

"Coulson's apartment" Mack guessed, Coulson, nodded.

"We had this place set up as a backup so we could keep an eye on the place, these guys have Fitzsimmons knowledge so they knew what to look for when searching the apartment," Coulson told them. "But they were limited in their knowledge of how everyone else thinks, which is why I left that chip for daisy to find."

"Wait, how did you know we found it?" Bobby asked. Coulson and fury shared a look.

"We saw that you had arrived earlier today"

"And you let us search your place all day without popping in for a chat?" Daisy questioned, her brows drawing together in anger, feeling used.

"These robot freaks," fury started "are very advanced, they can change their appearances meaning secrets were to be kept between a select few." He informed the three of them, Daisy felt herself clench her jaw and forced herself to calm down. So what if she wasn't one of the 'select few' she didn't want to be apart of this in the first place.

"How did this even start?" She questioned.

"Enoch" Coulson said, Daisy's brows furrowed.

"Enoch, who's-" she glanced towards Mack and Bobbie but remembered she was mad at them and turned back to Coulson and fury for answers.

"He's a chronicom, he helped Fitz get to the future to help save us" Coulson started, taking a seat across from her. "when he discovered that Fitz had succeeded in his mission he charted a path back to earth, along the way he encountered some other, less friendly chronicoms who got their hands on fitz, they were looking for information to help them get their home planet back"

Back? Daisy wondered, keeping herself from interrupting.

"Past fitz didnt have the information they needed but they believed someone on earth did, they followed Enoch and captured Simmons, finding an older unauthorized version of Fitz as well; they now have all of their knowledge combined."

"Okay, several questions," Daisy said, Coulson folded his hands together and waited, "You're saying there are robots walking around with each and everything Fitzsimmons knows?"

Coulson nodded.

"aha, and there are currently two fitzs on earth?"

"No, when they were attacked Enoch sent the other Fitz in the opposite direction to protect him." Coulson corrected.

"right," Daisy muttered. "Enochs a good guy?"

"he is"

"kinda weird though" Fury mumbled.

"Alright then here's a kicker, why did i get dragged into this?" She asked, her tone changing from curious to one that's tired and slightly sarcastic. "Better yet, why didn't you contact me directly, intergalactic threats are right up my team's alley"

The team shared a look that made daisy want to scream and punch a wall.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, frustrated by the secrets and the looks. She pushed her chair back and stood abruptly. "That's it, I'm out." She shook her head, hands raising in defeat before she turned to the exit.

"Daisy just wait a minute," Bobbie called reaching out for the girl. Daisy spun on the Blonde quickly with a look like daggers.

"I told may not to get you involved," Coulson started.

"you left that chip for me to find!" She reminded him, his eyes turned to a guilty look.

"That was only if this went sour, we had precations set up but, Simmons-"

"I know, I know," Daisy said, "Simmons Called me in behind everyone's back and I immediately came running to help and I've done nothing but get lied to and stabbed in the back since I stepped onto the base." She fumed.

It was Coulson's turn to look confused and it clicked to daisy that he had had no contact with shield, he didn't know anything, she swallowed, eyes trained on The man she saw as a father figure.

"May clearly doesn't know about this place or else She would have checked the area for evidence, but this is shield tech so you could have contacted someone, My team for instance, but instead you have your team running around like headless chooks," Daisy said, making her way back to the table. "Meanwhile my team is investigating the stones supposedly related to your disappearance" Again his brows furrowed. "Or was that another lie?"

"It wasn't," Mack spoke up defensively, "We thought they were related" his eyes caught Coulson's before turning to the table.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked Daisy curiously, a hard edge to his voice as he suspected there was something he was missing.

"Oh, well I sent the weapons off to my team to be investigated and disposed of after your incredible trustworthy team tricked me into touching them." Coulson shot to his feet, eyes landing on the two agents in disbelief before turning back to daisy. "Bringing back the crippling nightmares I had finally rid myself of" She added, Her mind momentarily replaying the one from the night before, a shiver running down her spine at the feeling of dread that pooled in her stomach. She continued to speak before Coulson could, raising a hand to cut him off.

"Thor is off earth. So I sent my team the coordinates to Elliot Randolphs current residence to find a way to contact him so that we could get the stones off the planet as soon as possible."

"Daisy i-" Coulson started, he was cut off by Fury.

"That wasn't your call to make," he noted in a hard, matter of fact tone as he glanced up at her, she glared back.

"That's your opinion and to be completely honest Your _opinion_ doesn't matter to me," She told him truthfully though her tone was bitter at best. "Now, since I'm not trustworthy enough to be given information upfront," She said, turning her glare to Mack and Bobbie. "I'm going to meet up with my team to get those weapons as far from human hands as I can."

She turned for the door again.

"You gave _Tony Stark_ alien weapons," Fury asked in a tone that had her steps slowing. " you know what he is capable of right?" he asked, baiting her. Her feet froze in place and she reluctantly turned back, marching back to the table with balled fists.

"I know exactly what he is capable of," she replied through gritted teeth. Across from her Coulson wore a conflicted expression. "I trust him with dangerous weapons far more than I do anyone in shield because unlike my old teammates Tony actually learns from his mistakes and improves" Fury didn't look fazed, his hands folded in front of him as he watched her with a blank expression, she bit back any more words and backed away.

"sounds like your bitter" The man noted, throwing wood on her rage fire, her jaw dropped slightly.

"excuse me?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I said, it sounds like your baseing your opinions and choices on your bitter misfortunes." He said, standing from his seat, arms clasped behind his back. She took a few steps his way, Coulson did the same, as if to hold her back.

"I don't know how much you know-"

"I know everything" He informed her.

"Clearly not if you believe Tony Stark is a threat and not Leopold fitz" She retorted. He tilted his head back slightly.

"I am aware of Mr Fitzs history."

"Than you are aware that he too built a killer robot, one that succeeded in multiplying and murdering hundreds of innocent people" Fury tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"That's despite the point."

"Nick," Coulson said.

"No, no I am not bitter, I'm hurt, yes," Daisy told him. "but My opinion isn't based on a slight or accident it's based on clear knowledge" She took a step back. "My team is working to get rid of the dangerous weapons that could pose a threat, shield was experimenting with them."

"We weren't experimenting," Mack said, "what happened was-"

"unfortunate?" Daisy said coldly "My point is that Tony isn't even with the weapons, he's in new york working with Stark Industries, Banners off-planet with thor and I should be with my team right now but instead I've been tricked and manipulated. So no Nick" she said, putting more emphasis on his name. "I'm not bitter, I'm Done." She turned away, walking from the room before anyone could stop her.

She walked down the hall, not knowing where she was going but needing to get out of that room and away from that particular group of people. The base was underground, she was currently at least three floors below ground level. She passed two elevators but kept going, looking for a computer, cursing when she remembered that she had left her tablet on the quinjet that Hunter was flying back to base.

Her mind was racing, More robots, space robots this time, why did Fitz always get mixed up with killer robots it was ridiculous even Tony only made that mistake once. They were lying to her again, they had promised her on the plane all the while holding something back, she forced herself not to fold in on herself, feeling stupid and used, she ducked into the next room. She found the computer and sat down at the desk, leaning back in the creaky chair to clear her mind.

Coulson had access to shield tech and didn't even think to reach out, all this time he had been fine and safe. Meanwhile, she could be back home preparing for her team's return, relaxing with Bucky and joking with steve. she shook her hands out, a cramp creeping into her muscles from clenching too much. She leaned towards the computer, her fingers hovering over the keyboard, frozen.

What could she do, contact May, if Coulson was right then the cronicoms would trace the message. That rules out contacting her team, even sending a recall to Hunter could mess things up, her hands ran through her hair as she slumped back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. It might have been half an hour before anyone interrupted her.

A deep sigh in the doorway caught her attention.

"Well," Fury said, taking a step into the room and pulling the door closed behind him. "I get why Coulson's so fond of you" he noted, walking up to the desk and taking the seat opposite her, relaxing into it. Daisy replied after a moment.

"Can't say the same bout you, Sir" He laughed lightly but she remained sullen, eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, I am not exactly a people person." He told her, pulling a face that said 'oh well'. "But I know how to read people and you," he started, "Are exactly what Coulson said you were, I get why he wanted you to take over shield." That hung in the air for a moment, the fact that Coulson had talked to Nick fury about her drawing confusing feeling out.

"Yeah well, Thats not going to happen" she told him, eyes flicking his way. He gave her a look but didnt reply.

"Look," He said a few silent minutes later after sitting up in his seat. "you've had it rough and The Avengers are your family now, I get it, but"

"Whenever someone says _but,_ following a sentence you can basically guarantee they are about to contradict whatever they just said," Daisy told him in a smug but tired voice, fingers scratching at the arms of the chair.

" _But_ , we have a situation here that needs your attention," he said instead, earning a curious raise of the brow from daisy. "I understand that you have problems with shield, most of your team does, but like them, you need to put that aside to be able to fix this problem." Daisy stared at him, his tone was calmer, more human now.

"Mr Fury"

"Nick"

"I'm not calling you that" She replied honestly, waving him off flippantly, "I have been the bigger man, I spent the last two days pushing the past aside in order to find Coulson. Found him, my jobs done."

"You know thats not true"

"Why?"

"Because you have the talent we need that could solve our current problem"

"quakes won't solve this"

"That's not what I mean"

"you have world-class scientists on your payroll and you need me, you do realize I learned how to code in a van right?" daisy asked.

Fury sat forward in his seat. "You've been through a lot, I understand, but you don't have the luxury of sitting back while others deal with this sort of thing, like it or not you are part of the solution." Daisy stared back at him, trying to match his intense gaze but she blinked, looking away and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

So he's where Coulson got his smart speeches from, she thought as she tried to reason a way out. Her shoulders dropped slightly.

"Fury" She said, tone strong as she mulled her courage, she swallowed hard. "I don't mind being apart of the solution, it's what I signed up for when I joined shield and it's what I accepted when I got my powers" she explained, turning in her chair to face the man fully.

"What's pissed me off is the approach that has been taken, Coulson rebuilt shield and it was meant to be more open, fewer secrets and I was all for that but shield has done nothing but lie and use me since I left"

"Yet you still come back," fury said simply after a beat. Daisy swallowed.

"As you said, I don't have the luxury of turning a blind eye," Daisy responded.

"You've got a complicated history," he stopped himself, seeming to think better of the path he was going to take. "You've got a choice to make," he said instead, standing from his seat. "Follow me and help us or leave and go back to your life, I'll even show you the way out." He gave her choices and walked to the door, pulling it open and waiting. Daisy ground her teeth again, fists balling as she made her decision.

She pushed to her feet with an angry sigh and marched towards the door where fury waited, his expression didn't change as she passed him.

"Let's just get this over with"

* * *

"Any word?" Steve asked when Bucky was in the room. He shook his head, looking around the group on screen. Steve looked tired, his uniform worn and ripped. Wanda was bruised and bleeding, sitting beside sam who was tending to her wounds even as she assured him she was fine. a tall man stood besides steve, the man Bucky knew to be vision though they had never met while Natasha took the blond soldiers other side Natasha stood, her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, a slight mark on her face the only sign that she had been in a fight. Meanwhile, Bruce stood near Vision wearing a look he had seen in the mirror, his eyes haunted by something.

"She said she was off base looking for Coulson, chances are she's just busy," Natasha said logically.

"Shield completely dark, somethings happened to shut all their systems down," Bucky told the group, they shared concerned looks so bucky continued. "Shuri's trying everything she can to get through the system and find her but if we don't hear anything."

"We'll look for her," Steve said confidently, Bucky nodded. He knew Daisy could handle herself but with what happened to Tony and the kid, he worried.

"if we have no word by noon tomorrow we'll go looking for her."

"Noon" wanda questioned, getting up from her seat to question Natashas motive.

"Yes, that's twenty-four hours and a fair amount of time"

"Morning" Sam argued with her, "If there's no word by six," Sam told the group eyes darting to bucky briefly. "Then we go after her."

"Natasha didn't even argue, nodding her agreeance, "But I maintain that she's fine if she knew what was happening she would have contacted us by now." the crew nodded if not only to reassure themselves.

"Whats happened on your end, any more trouble?" Bucky asked, feeling bad for waiting so long to ask about them even if his mind isn't completely focused.

"Not those aliens got beamed back up" Natasha noted. "We regrouped back at Professor Randolph's place but he was already gone,"

"We're on our way to you now," Steve said, "two hours out, we still have the stone and scepter but otherwise Randolph was pretty useless."

"I could have gotten him to talk if we hadn't been interrupted," Natasha said bitterly.

"In any case, all we know is that these Stones are important to this guy and they're willing to kill for them," Steve said before looking to his team, he sighed softly, running a hand down his face. "There's not much we can do from here, well talk battle plans when we arrive," Steve said, nodding to his brother in all but blood" Bucky nodded in return.

"Try to get some sleep" He advised, looking at the exhaustion they wore. There were slight nods and mumbled words of agreement but Bucky knew that the chances of anyone sleeping tonight were low, their thoughts on Tony and the kid alone causing despair, add the looming threat of- He cut himself short shaking his head. "It might be the only chance you get for a while" He insisted. The agreement was louder but laced with dread, they turned from the screen one by one to take a seat but Steve and Natasha lingered.

"I've alerted Jarvis to the situation" She nodded encouragingly, "He'll alert us if he hears anything, pepper too." She frowned at the mention of the possible widow, married or not.

"Clint?" Nat shook her head at Buckys question.

"Told him this was a routine mission, his sister needs the help and he needs the time off" Bucky nodded, understanding her reasoning, knowing he'd do the same if he were in her shoes. As much as he wanted Daisy safe and by his side part of him wanted her as far away from what was coming as she could get. For now, though he just wanted to know that she was okay.

"Hey buck," Steve said his tone soft, "take your own advice, try to get some sleep." Bucky sighed.

"Daisy will contact us as soon as she can" Natasha reminded him, "She's strong, smart and she knows where you are, get some rest and be ready for when she calls." Bucky reluctantly agreed and, when the screen was off and his family was gone from view, he returned to the lab.

Shuri was rubbing her temples, elbows resting on her desk, she jumped to her feet when bucky enter, startled by the sound of the door but quickly returned to her tired position.

"I managed to track the movement of several jets after pulling the logs for today, Daisy took off after lunch on course to the far side of new york." She explained, pulling up the map displaying several jets and their flight path.

"there's no word from that jet after it confirms a safe landing until after shield goes dark. I can track the movements of several jets before they go dark though I don't know whos on board." She pointed to each jet along their flight paths before each stop randomly. "But this one, the one daisy took, was recorded on a path back to shield recently though the signal is yet to be picked up, I'm trying to break through the encryptions to stop it but there's only one male passenger on board who mentioned something about bringing evidence back while the rest of the team continues their search." Buckys legs nearly went out from under him at the relief he felt from that, if they were still on mission then they were still fine which means Daisy was probably oblivious to the events of the Day, he was suddenly worried again but much less so than he had been.

Shuri turned to him curiously before noting the hint of a smile that ghosted across his face she let out her own relieved sigh and stood, holding out her arms for a reassuring hug, Something Daisy had gotten her used/ addicted to. Bucky embraced her carefully, relief washing over him, he let himself be thankful for a moment before pulling back.

"Thank you," He said to the princess, She waved him. "Now you need to sleep, the team will be here in a few hours'

"I will not argue with you on that" Shuri said, having listened in to his meeting while she searched for answers. "I have my system running to contact that jet, i will be alerted if it picks up the signal." She told him, steering him away from the computers. "But you too need sleep"

"Unfortunately, your right," He agreed as the both stepped int the hallway. "But I need you to swear you'll get me if you hear anything back from Daisy."

"Without hesitation" She agreed. With that, they turned and made their way to their rooms to get a few hours of restless sleep.

* * *

Daisy had marched into the room where Coulson and crew waited and grabbed a seat at the closest computer, bringing up any information she needed and looking into the files for herself. The three hadn't said a word, watching her and looking to fury for answers, said man had followed her in at a leisurely pace and retaken his seat at the table, silently picking up a device she hadn't noticed before and opening his own files.

After a while, when Daisy felt sufficently informed n chronicoms and shield recent missions leading up to and following the collision with said chronicoms, she turned to the group who had each taken up their own computers to ensure that they themselves were fully informed, and begun to plan. They started to form a plan based on the information they had on the chronicoms habits and history, deciding on a possible plan to lure them to the quinjet so that they could pull a hive and blow them up. The plan was nixed when Daisy pointed out that the only reason that that the plan had been successful was because lincoln was on board to fry the system. In this case without a way to fry the system from inside midflight, the chronicoms could likely take back control of the jet. Daisy felt odd about the way her heart didnt ache so much talking about Lincoln but forced her thoughts away from that, not wanting to invite the pain in.

Now they sat in a stumped silence, exhaustion pulling at Daisys mind as she absently wondered what time it was, eyes drifting to the clock on her computer screen, passed midnight already.

"Okay, so what was on that chip we sent back with hunter?" Bobbie asked suddenly, daisy turned to the older men in question.

"Records of the intel we got from the chronicoms ship, we figured that if all else fails Fitzsimmons would figure it out." Coulson answered, daisy scoffed.

"They didn't even know it was there" daisy muttered under her breath, turning back to the computer. If anyone heard her they didn't respond.

"Have you heard anything back from Hunter?" Coulson asked Bobbie curiously.

"No, I haven't checked yet,"

"Speaking Of did you get through to May earlier?" Daisy asked, spinning her chair to see Mack, he opened his mouth to respond. "More importantly did you find out why the area was bare?" She added, cutting off his response. Mack cleared his throat.

"No, I couldn't get through to May, before I could look any further Bobbie came back and told me bout Coulson." He explained simply, daisy frowned spinning back to her computer screen.

"Well we can't contact May from here " daisy whined, glancing over at Coulson, "but I'll have a look at the news in the area to see what's up, I don't suppose it has anything to do with the chronicoms so-" she paused, feeling eyes on her, she turned back to the group who wore guilty looks causing her stomach to sink slightly with dread, she took her hands off the keyboard and spun to them.

"What are you keeping from me this time?" Daisy asked the, her eyes cold and unwavering.

"Daisy" Coulson started. That was all she needed to spin back to the computer, her mind blanking on what to look for, was it her team, had something happened, where the chronicoms closer than they had told her. She ignored them all as she searched the news for new york, the first title causing her hand to shoot to her mouth, barely covering her gasp.

"Tony Stark missing" the reporter said, "this evening Mr. Stark was seen confronting a being of alien origin after an unidentifiable ship descended over New York. Iron man was seen fighting with multiple unidentified powered individuals as well as Spider-Man, both iron man and Spider-Man have not been seen since the ship retreated from view, sources say iron man was seen following the ship though we've had no word from his people Tony Stark is currently missing in action"

Her hand shook, emotions building within her as she listened to the reporter, shaky phone footage showed Tony with two unfamiliar men talking to two alien figures, she squinted at the forth figure by Tony's side, Bruce? Bruce was back?

She muted the story and stared at the screen blankly, a sick feeling pulling at her. Her tablet was on the quintet with hunter and she couldn't use these computers to contact anyone, her hands twitched, itching for something, though she couldn't pinpoint what as her mind blurred.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thoughts? :feeings? :Predictions? Timelines? Timelines... Oh right so Obviously ya girls headed down a dark and depressing path known as INfinity war *loud crashes and dramatic music* I know im terrible. Dont think i not going to throw my own spin on it though. Ive had to change some things around to make this fit the way i want it to such as bringing the chronicoms in early, also as i was saying about timelines i was trying to think about when all of this took place but im terrible ate timecodes and such so lets just say in new york / daisy time this is how everything happens. 12:30 -1ish Daisy leaves the base 3:30 -4 Tony leaves earths atmosphere 4;30 - 5 Daisy Finds coulson 6;30 alien Vs witch... If that makes any sense**

 **Anyway please leave questions and comments below for me to read and such. see you next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors note: Whats this an early update? I'm having internet trouble so I wanted to get this out while the connections good, also Happy holidays ! Remember reviews are like gifts and its the gift-giving season.**

* * *

Tony was gone, Missing in Action, off planet. her fingers twitched where they sat, one resting on her chest as the other sat on the computers mouse. She clicked into another video, attention on the screen. 'Avengers in Berlin' it said, Berlin, she had sent them there to talk to Randolph about Thor and the Stones, She swallowed hard.

The video showed dark footage f figures fighting in the dark, security footage for the most part and to dark to see much of anything with everyone moving so fast. She caught sight of Steve, a red glow from Wanda and a figure of a man, a yellow glow coming from his helmet.

"Give me your phone" daisy spoke, voice cold and hard. She didn't look at anyone, simply holding her hand out for the device expectantly as she watched the footage in front of her, subtitles explaining the situation. When nobody moved she balled her fist, directing her hand to the closest vacant chair she sent strong vibrations at it causing the chair to shake apart, screws bursting apart until the chair collapsed in a pile on the floor. She relaxed her hand once again holding it out expectantly for a phone.

"Daisy we didn't know about this" Mack said, she turned her eyes on him, fingers tensing, itching to squeeze something.

"Didn't you?" Daisy asked, turning from Mack to Bobbie then Coulson and fury.

"I was aware of the current situation." Fury said after daisy fixed him with a hard look. She didn't hesitate, thrusting her hand foreward and blasting the older man back with a quake. He fell backward from his chair, the pressure pushing him against the wall after he rolled ungracefully across the floor. She could feel the movement around her, how everyone reacted to ehr outburst. Bobbie Mack and coulson had all taken a step forward on instinct, other agents reached for their weapons. Coulson was quick to approach her after fury hit the wall with a thud, Waving the agents off and Ordering her to calm down. Daisy ignored him, she could picture herself throwing Coulson at the wall too but hesitated, feeling a wince of regret at the thought.

"Don't even try" She said instead. She felt her chest tighten, eyes well with tears but she tried to swallow them back. Her voice came out in a gasp when she turned her eyes on him. "After eveything thats happened you would still lie to me" She said, feeling to much, to many emotions conflicting with one another. She tilted her head to the side, disappointment and betrayal playing across her face as she looked to the man she trusted and admired.

"I said I'd help you but My teams safety comes first, keeping this from me was a bad call," she said, voice hardening. "Get me a phone before I really hurt someone."

It was Bobbie who stepped out, pulling a phone from her suit and holding it out to her. Daisy took it wordlessly, opening it and typing the number she knew the best but Before she could hit dial the phone rung, she answered it reluctantly.

"Oh finally" hunter cried, "What the bloody hell happened to everyone." Daisy's brow furrowed in confusion, she put the phone on speaker.

"Where are you?" She asked him, mind focused, she needed the quinjet.

"Oh lovely, no hi Hunter how are you, hows everything going" Hunter replied sarcastically, his tone a little irritated. Daisy didnt have time to deal with him, she rubbed her forehead in frustration and clicked the phone to speaker mode.

"I need to know if this is a secure line, Where are you?" the others came closer, Fury getting to his feet with great effort across the room, two agents helped him though he quickly waved them off.

"yes The lines Secure, I've gone dark" Hunter said.

"Coulson found us, I need you back here right now." Daisy said. "Why have you gone Dark?"

"Coulson found you?" He asked doubtfully, "That sounds like a story" Hunter remarked. "I got to the base and it was empty save for some psychos with seriously high tech weaponry" Bobbie stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, concern etched on her face.

"I mean I went looking for Fitz and ran into some plastic looking bastards who didn't stop to ask questions. I hid in the hanger bay for hours before I got a chance to get out."

"Did you look for anyone?" Mack asked,

"Mate I looked, I ran into some baddies and I hid, from what I can gather they were tipped off before the baddies got here and left" hunter informed them "would have been nice to have gotten a warning" he mumbled. The group was silent. "Where are you I've been flying around trying to get a signal" daisy hadn't heard a phone ring and Bobbie wasn't one to ignore hunters calls, not if he's being persistent at least.

"We're underground, cells only receive when you put it in call mode like you just did" Coulson said, answering their unspoken questions. "Hunter return to your takeoff point, we will meet you there." Daisy scoffed, glancing at the older man who gave her a hard look.

"Okay boss I'm twenty minutes out." With that he hung up, Coulson looked around the group. Twenty minutes, Daisy thought, protocol dictated this sort of thing in case the plane was followed so at least Hunter was still on the ball but twenty minutes, a lot could happen in that time and she didnt have a status on her team.

"How are we supposed to contact May if they've gone dark?" Mack asked as Coulson moved towards the computer daisy had previously abandoned.

"There are some old shield channels that are out of use, May will probably leave a message there." He said, pulling up the information he needed. Daisy rolled her eyes, slightly concerned for her old mentor.

"Your out of your mind if you think I'm helping you." Daisy Told him, Coulson spun around.

"Daisy stop it. Your family, The avengers, They can handle themselves, they are the Avengers. Right now we need your help, your old team, family, is missing and chronicoms have taken over the lighthouse." He said, his voice solid and commanding "we didn't tell you about stark because we knew you would take off in a rush, call your family if you need to but we need you here more than they do" his tone left no room for argument But daisys eyes hardened anyway, her jaw basically dropping at his nerve.

"No," She said, shaking her head slightly. "this isnt a You vs them situation, Im not helping you." her tone Started angry but turned slightly soft as she spoke, almost pleading the man to understand. "This isnt about me choosing my family over the mission Coulson, Im not an Agent, not Part of shield, Im here as a favor because i owed it to you to help but you've screwed up yet again" She reminded him, He opened his mouth to speak but Daisy continued.

"When i started this mission i let go of the past and that was after being used as soon as i stepped onto base. I meant it when i said it was a new beginning, if this is how shield was when i joined the first time i would have walked away, so thats what im doing now."

Daisy held his eye before typing the familiar phone number in and waiting, Bobbie moved to say something but Coulson held his hand out to stop her. The air was tense around her as the phone rang, each ring bringing more and more dread, it finally rang out.

"You have reached the avengers' helpline, no one is here to take your call at the moment if this is an emergency please press one, to be redirected to an Avengers' personal line press two, if you are an avenger press three," Jarvis spoke, Daisy hesitantly pressed three, knowing Tony only added the second option to mess with director Ross and shield.

"Voice verification required."

"Daisy Johnson" She spoked into the phone.

"Invalid" she frowned.

"Quake" She tried, knowing her voice was recognized in the system if not as an avenger.

"Invalid" daisy groaned, this wasn't the time for Tonys sense of humor. She gritted her teeth before trying again.

"Mini me" She tried avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Access granted," Jarvis said, "hello miss Johnson how may I assist you"

"Jarvis fantastic, where is everyone?" She asked, taking a few steps away from the group to focus on the phone call.

"Mr Rodgers along with miss Romanoff, Mr Wilson, Dr banner and Miss Maximoff are on their way to Wakanda with the weapons you delivered while Mr Stark is out of range."

"Out of range? can you track him?" she stopped herself from asking more questions as they came to her.

"Mr Stark left the atmosphere of the earth earlier today and has yet to make contact" Jarvis informed her. "Would you like me to patch you through to miss Potts, she as well as several other members of your team have tried to contact you throughout the day."

"Pepper, yeah patch me through, thanks Jarvis."

"Certainly," He said simply before the phone started to ring once again. She felt awkward and uncomfortable with so many eyes on her, Macks eyes kept falling to the floor while Fury and Coulson watched her expectantly.

"Daisy!" Pepper cried in relief as the line collected. "are you okay, is everything alright?"

"Pepper thank god, I'm fine I'm just off base, are you okay?" Daisy asked. Pepper's sigh was deep and broken.

"This is a nightmare, Tony disappeared hours ago, he was on that ship and our call got cut and now I'm fending off reporters" she sighed again, breathing deeply. Daisy didn't know what to do with her hands as she listened to peppers pained voice. "sorry, sorry you called for a reason,"

"No Pepper dont apologies, I'm so sorry" Daisy replied, an ache settling in her chest as she refrained from asking her own questions, needing to make sure her friend was fine before reassuring herself. "I've been dark since I left the base this morning I should have had a phone on me or something" Daisy apologized, feeling stupid.

"Dont do that you were working," pepper told her, her voice tired but insistent. "Did you find Phil?" She asked.

"sort of, he found us, nevermind thats not important right now." Daisy told her, waving it off, "do you need anything, what can i do?"

"Oh Daisy, i dont know" A muffled sob told Daisy pepper wasnt in a good way, but the woman continued, clearing her throat. "But i can help you, the teams been trying to get through to you for hours now," her heart clenched at that, guilt making her stomach sink her eyes went to Mack and crew as a thought hit her.

"did they try contacting shield, May knew-"

"They couldnt get through." Pepper cut her of, phone crackling as she moved, muffling her words. "I havent spoken to them in a while but last i heard shield had gone Dark, Shuri was trying to hack the system but i got pulled away before i could hear anything else." Daisy frowned, surely someone was- no she thought- hunter said they were gone too.

"yeah, were dealing with that, uh Pep" She said hesitantly, walking to the other end of the room, towards the door. "Have you, i mean do you know where James is?" Her voice grew quiet, fearing the worst, Tony was a hero, an Avenger, Bucky wasnt publicly alive let alone a hero to the public, if something had happened to him the chances of any news coverage was-

"Still in wakanda last i heard, he was waiting for the rest of the team to join him." Daisy sighed after the woman cut her off, a slight edge of relief relieving some worry. She nodded to herself, now outside the room she leaned against the wall. Good, thats good. "Oh i'm sorry" Pepper suddenly said, "I should have told you that first, here i am worrying about myself-"

"No, Pepper stop that, you have every right to express your worries, im here to listen i just-" Daisy took a breath, "I needed to hear that." She smiled slightly, hoping it could be heard in her voice how much of a relief it was to hear that James and crew are fine.

"Thank you daisy your a darling" Pepper said, "But look, i'll get the team on the line for you now, I'll get back to trying to get these reporters off my back." Daisy hesitated.

"Just ignore them for now" Daisy tried, Pepper laughed lightly.

"I wish it were that easy, dont worry about it i can handle them."

"Just try take it easy, we will figure something out," daisy offered confidently.

"Thanks" She said, pressing buttons to connect the call. "Im glad your okay Daisy, Be careful"

"Always," The phone disconnected and Daisy had a moment to breath, to register what she knew and to prepare for whats to Come. Shield was MIA, Tony and Peter were MIA and the team was headed to Wakanda where Bucky currently was. The phone rang as she got her thoughts in order, each ring causing her to press further against the wall.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered, Daisys brows furrowed.

"Hello, um" She cursed herself, swallowing hard, "Hi This is Dai- uh, Quake, This is Quake," She decided, feeling awkward and stupid. "Im looking for the Avengers"

"Pardon me?" The woman said,

"Uh, Shuri?" Daisy asked, hoping that would get her results.

"Quake for Shuri?" The woman repeated.

"Yes, please.' She ran a hand down her face when the woman told her to hold, wondering when Shuri got a receptionist. The minutes ticked by, Daisy waited impatiently, aching to hear a fammiliar voice, after another minute she slid to the floor, scratching at the tiles.

"hello?" A thickly accented voice said urgently. "hello, Daisy?" She let out a relieved sigh and gripped the phone.

"Wanda, hey Yeah its me, whats going on?" she questioned, her tone just as urgent.

"Oh thank god, are you okay, have you heard the news?" Wanda pressed.

"About Tony?" Daisy asked. "yes i was just talking to Pepper." Wanda made a sympathetic sound on the other end. "Im fine is everyone else all right?"

"We're Fine though we have no word on Thor yet" Wanda said, that reminded her

"How did Bruce get back?" Daisy asked.

"Its complicated, I'll tell you everything when you get here, where are you"

"Stuck on a shield base for now, whats going on Wanda?" she swallowed loudly.

"Nothing good, we've had to reboot Vision, somethings coming." Daisy pushed to her feet, fearing the other womans grave tone. How far away was hunter? she wondered as she moved back towards the operation room.

"Vision, the one that helped to defeat ultron?" Daisy asked, she could hear the phone muffle, telling her that the brunette was nodding.

"Yes thats him, The Boys are talking to him now, i was only alerted to your call because Shuri and I were in another room." Wanda said, "I sent her to fetch Barnes."

"Thank you," Daisy said gratefully, heart beating faster at the thought of hearing from him."But i need to know whats going on, lay it out for me, I'll leave as soon as i can, shields problems can wait" Daisy decided, focussing on the problem her family faced.

"What problems?" Wanda questioned.

"Space robots with a vengeance" daisy said, brushing it off.

"Another alien invasion?" Wanda replied, her voice tight.

"Another, No just a few pissed off-" Daisy walked passed everyone to the computer, briefly forgetting the multitude of alien invasions earth had already faced. Okay so there were like two but they also had two separate robot threats which was pretty alien. She started typing in the fammiliar area code of Wakanda. "Wanda, how serious is the threat your facing?"

Her fingers paused over the Keyboard as the woman talked her way out of explaining, instead bringing the phone to the team so that they could properly inform her. Bucky was outside of the palace scouting the perimeter with Okeyo so Daisy would have to wait to reconnect with him until he returned. Her breathing hitched when she was told this but she pushed on. Behind her she could hear an agent inform the team that a jet had landed nearby, Bobby took two agents to go and retrieve Hunter. She itched to follow, wanting her tablet and to take off but she held back, waiting for the right out.

"Daisy, that you?" Sam asked when the phone was put on speaker.

"Hey Sam, yeah its me" Daisy said, forcing strength into her voice "are you guys going to fill me in now or what?" The line went silent, Daisy could picture them trading looks which only made her anxious.

"Where are you?" Steve spoke up.

"At a Shield base on the far side of New York" Daisy supplied, "I have Coulson, Fury and Mack with me, Bobbie and Hunter will be in soon."

"Okay, you may as well put us on speaker," Nat said, "Everyone may as well know" Daisy looked around but put the phone down on the table, speaker on. All eyes which were on her since she had said their names now turned their attention to the phone.

"Okay, you're on speaker."

"Alright, here's the situation," Steve Started. "Twelve hours ago Dr Banner crashed to earth bringing warning of a great threat, before he or Tony could contact the rest of the team they were confronted by some hostile aliens, Dr Strange a... Magician?" Steve said hesitantly.

"Basically" Bruce replied weakly.

"Who Explained the use and purpose of the stones we were investigating, Tony and Spiderman haven't been seen since, we believe them to be on that ship." Daisy blinked.

"On the- you think they're actually in space?" Mack asked.

"From what we can gather, Pepper was Talking to Tony before the ship left the atmosphere, as long as they stay on the ship they could be fine, its got to be breathable or else Tony wouldn't have made it on board." Bruce supplied.

"And the stones?" Fury asked, always one to focus on the 'important parts'.

"The stones are called, Infinity stones, they are apparently the most dangerous things in the universe," Steve explained before Bruce took over.

"Each one holds a specific power, Loki's tesseract was the space stone, Visions stone is for the mind which is how he lives. Dr strange had on that he called a time stone but that was Taken when he was."

"We dont know where any of the others are, Only that they need to be kept away from Thanos."

"Thanos?" Coulson questioned.

"Yes, he's coming for the stones and he's not coming alone, he killed Thor and half the Asgardian race."

"Wait, wait, What do you mean" Daisy question, now on her feet. "Killed, Thors dead?" She asked, concern and confusion clouding her face. "but how, when?"

"Its a really long story" Bruce told her, his tone tired and weary.

"Okay" Daisy said cutting him off before he could go on. "Tell me when i get there." She heard footsteps in the hall signaling Hunter and Bobbies presence. "so Thanos, Thats our threat right?" she aid, redirecting them.

"He's likely bringing an army like nothing weve faced before."

"Im always up for a challenge." the door opened to reveal Hunter, bobby folling close behind. Steve let out a soft laugh at her nonchalant attitude.

"We're locking the border soon so you'll have to give us a heads up when you get close." Nat said.

"Than i better get going" Daisy said, taking a few steps towards the door, "You can fill me in more on the way I'll-"

"Wait!" Coulsn called, pausing daisy steps. She quickly pressed the phone to her ear.

"I'll call you when im in the air" She said, hanging up before her team could reply. She quickly redialled the avengers line and pressed three and recounted the steps to get through to Jarvis.

"Hold on where's she going?" Hunter asked as she did this.

"Nowhere" Fury told him, daisys arm nearly flew out at him, tempted to throw him harder this time.

"Welcome back Hunter" Daisy said. Pressing speaker on the phone. "Im off to Wakanda to fight some aliens while you remain here to clean up Shields mess, Keys" She said, putting her hand out for him to hand them over. Hunter looked from her to coulson and back.

"I've already quaked Fury into that wall and i'm not going to hesitate to do it again." She told him, hand stil outstretched. He dug the keys from his pocket and tossed them to her despite coulsons orders not to.

"Daisy listen."

"Ive listened, no its your turn." She said, voice had as she took several long steps towards him. Despite their height difference daisy still stood tall.

"My family is in Danger and you kept it from me, once upon a time i would have done anything for you and the team but you no longer deserve my protection or my love so no Coulson, i wont stay and i wont listen and because i dont have time i wont tear this base apart." She said, her tone clearly threatening. "But as of now you are not my ally, any history we have is just that, history." She let that sink in before turning away, walking back towards the exit, she looked around at the security cameras and doors.

"Jarvis" Daisy said to the phone.

"Yes Miss Johnson."

"If i dont make it to wakanda in five hours inform the team that Shield is holding me against my will" She instructed the AI, "If they dont hear from me in two assure them that i'm running late and remind them that im capable of escaping a tricky situation on my own"

"Of course" Jarvis said, "Do you need assistance now Miss?"

"No. Thanks jarvis" She said and switched the phone off, tossing it to Bobbie who caught it easily.

"Now, try to stop me again and i will destroy that" Daisy continued, gesturing to coulsons hand. She left with that, recounting her steps towards the exit, she stepped into the elevator only to be joined by three fammiliar figures before the doors shut.

"Were not here to stop you." Mack assured he

"Though im not against you quaking fury" Hunter added honestly.

"I wanted to apologise" Mack said, "i didnt know about your team, neither did bobbie"

"Uh, or me" Hunter added, "Hello" Daisy crossed her arms over her chest, directing her attention to the floor numbers above the door.

"And about everything back at the lighthouse and what we said on the plane" Mack continued, Daisys fists clenched at the reminder.

"Its fine, you wanted me to trust you" She reasoned,

"No, its not like that daisy your not a mission or an asset we meant what we said" Bobbie tried. "We want to be there for you."

"You had a chance to prove that today, you realise that"

"We were given orders" Mack said, Daisy bit her tongue, she didnt even know why she bothered talking, the doors opened and she stepped out, making her way through the shop with the three agents following behind.

"What did you expect?" Bobbie tried, "We're agents we have to-"

"If your going to follow me then do me the decency of not hiding behind the job" Daisy said without breaking her stride.

"You didnt have to be kind or understanding, but you were and i was thankful, all the while you were hiding crucial information from me so whatever you say on the matter is null" they reached the building and she turned on them.

"im not going to listen to excuses from any of you, i dont want to hear apologies either so either take responsibility for your choices or go back to coulson because if you do follow me i cant guarantee your safety." She told them clearly, her voice even as she made them completely aware of what she was capable of. She didnt have time for any of this.

They followed several steps behind when she reached the second flight of stairs.

They were hesitant to speak that was clear to her. They were another flight up before a word was uttered.

"our orders and our promise were completely unrelated" Bobbie started. "it had no impact on what we said, and i know you dont want to hear this but we stil stand by that promise."

"We couldnt tell you Fitzsimmons mistake due to your complicated history, if you knew then the reason for coulsons disappearance would have immediately been discovered and fitzsimmons would-"

"You didnt want me taking out Coulsns missing status on Fitzsimmons, You didnt want me Blaming them for the mess they created because of our history." Daisy rambled. They were on the fifth floor now. "we have been through a lot together yet you all continue to underestimate and manipulate me." Her steps slowed as she saw the door to the roof.

"If you had told me about the problem rather than keeping it from me than i could have found coulson and been back in time to help Tony who is somewhere in space with no way of knowing whether he is alive or dead." Daisy informed them. "Your deciscion may have cost him his life, heck my decision to trust shield AGAIN may have cost him his life and that is something i will never forgive." She turned back to the exist, halfway there. They followed again.

"We didnt think-" They were cut off by a crash as Daisy directed a quake at the nearest window.

"No you didnt" She said simply. She took a breath once she reached the door. "You have all been there for me at some point in time and for that im grateful, but if anything happens to even a single person i care about than i will hold shield personally responsible and you will be hearing from me." She warned them, opening the door.

"I dont like that this is how it is for us, truely i wish i could trust you all but trust is earned and you have a long way to go before we are close to being friends" She meant it, she wished she could trust them, missed having the knowledge that they had her back like they promised only hours ago but they may as well be strangers now. She pressed the button for the ramp to open as she stepped onto the roof.

"Tell coulson not to contact me" Daisy called as she climbed the ramp. They watched her go, lost for words.

* * *

It was half an hour before Daisy called back. The team was getting nervous, she sounded irritated when she hung up, hadnt even waited for their reply before cutting the call. She had clearly found coulson and had been safey underground which explained why they couldnt get through to her, if she had been focused on her mission. It didnt explain why shield was dark though Wanda said something about space robots it was hardly an explanation.

They sent some men to fetch Bucky with one of Shuri's cars after Informing Okeyo of the situation, he was on his way back now. Finally the call came in.

"hey, sorry for the wait, im in the air seven hours out if I'm lucky," Daiys said, she pulled up the screen, switching to a video call. Their faces appeared in front of her and she smiled with relief, they looked ruffled and tired but relatively fine.

"Hey, you good?" Sam asked, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her.

"You guys are the ones that have been in combat recently," Daisy said, "I should be asking that."

"One run in with some sub-par aliens doesnt compare to two days with shield" Natasha replied.

"What happened with Thor?" daiys asked, redirecting the conversation away from shield. Natasha held a hand up to stop Bruce from replying.

"We'll get to that, What happened you look shaken" She said, Daisy looked around the room. Wanda, Steve, Bruce, Sam, Nat, Shuri and T'challa all waited for her answer.

"I may have Severed ties with shield" Daisy said a little guiltily. They waited for her to continue. "We found Coulson who was never really missing, turns out shield was facing an alien threat that they didnt mention because fitsimmons was responsible for causing it and they didnt think i could be objective."

"What happened?" Steve pressed.

"They hid the news from me, i was working on fixing their problem while they hid the truth from me." Daisy said "Long story short i threatened coulson, broke a window, Quaked Fury and told them i was done, and im serious i wont stop you from helping them but i dont want any part in it."

Natasha nodded, "When you say quaked?"

"He fell from his chair and hit a wall, he might have a headache but otherwise he's probably fine" Daisy confirmed. Natasha nodded again. The doors opened then and her heart lept in her chest as Bucky stepped into the room.

"Oh thank god" he said upon seeing her, she smiled. "Hey Doll You alright?"

"Im better now" She decided.

"Yeah, were still here" Sam said, breaking their eye contact, Bucky glared at him and sent Daisy an appologetic look.

"Sam im glad your okay but screw off" Daisy told him gently, he raised his hands innocently and laughed. "Sorry," Daisy added to the team, "uh where were we"

"Bruce" Natasha said, encouraging the man to step up, "Start at the beginning" She said softly. Bruce looked like he hadn't slept, bags under his eyes and grey streaks in his hair she hadnt noticed before.

"After i joined Thor in asgard he left to return to his mission, he wasnt gone long and when he returned he discovered that Loki had disguised himself as their father afte faking his own death and was curently ruling the planet."

"What?" Daisy said in astonishment. "how, that must have been hell i mean-" Bruce pulled a face.

"It was actually pretty relaxed, instead of the heavy handed ruler we thought he'd be when he invaded earth he just cut back his responsibilities, left the realms in his care to fend for himself and spent his days in a robe watching plays of himself." Bruce explained. While he was there he had bumped into 'Odin' on a few occasions, the god had been hesitant at first but quickly grew interested in Bruce's mission even directing him to the correct readings. Discovering it was loki was more than a shock.

"We went looking for the real odin on earth and bumped into Dr Strange along the way, he helped us find Odin but we were to late, he died and with his death Thors sister was released."

"I didn't know he had a sister" Daisy mumbled, Not that she knew much about him in the first place but she assumed it would have come up by now.

"Odin locked her up for being crazy" Bruce summarized "We tried to escape but she followed, next thing i know five years had passed and i had spent the whole time as hulk." Daisy didnt know what to say to that. how?, what?, She stayed silent. "time worked differently on the planet we landed on, I arrived five years before Loki and Thor yet only hours had passed on earth.

"Thor saved me and together he and i along with Loki and an Asgardian known as Valkerie resued the Asgardians and defeated hela, granted the planet was destroyed it was effective to kill her. We were on our way back to earth when the ship was attacked by Thanos. his tone turned sad. "Hulk tried to fight him but he was to strong, half the Asgardians were sent off on a different ship while the others were killed where they stood, Thanos was winning against me when i was taken away by the Bifrost."

"So we dont know that thors dead, i mean did you see-" Bruce was shaking his head, her hopes dwindled.

"Thors strong, even against the hulk, But Thanos" He shook his head, "Last i saw him he could barely stand, Thanos almost-" he cut himself off. "He's gone"

The group was silent after that.

When someone finally spoke the team turned their attention on them. The man was unfamiliar though daisy Recognised him, especially when he spoke in that british accent.

"Im sorry to interrupt but i believe we have a problem." He told the team.

"Whats wrong?" Steve asked, his tone turning business-like.

"There has been multiple detections of masses approaching the outer atmosphere." Vision said. "Despite the hesitance, i believe it is time to consider getting some rest."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"six hours if possible" Visions replied,

"not sleep vis" Wanda said, "How long till we can identify the masses?"

"Oh, yes of course" Vision said. "seven or eight hours though is they turn out to be hostile we wont have long to organize a defense after identifying the threat"

"How long will it take to set up defenses?" Bucky asked, turning to T'challa and Shuri.

"the defenses are set and our warrior are already on call, it will take only a call to summon them, i will even call in our brothers to assist."

"they can be ready in an hour" Shuri added, Deciding her brother hadnt done a good enough job at answering the question.

The group turned back to Vision who nodded. "i can keep an eye on everything while you all get some rest." he assured them.

"Daisy?" Nat asked,

"Go, i'll call when im close." She promised. They were hesitant to leave but knew better than to grab the rest when they needed it. Bucky remained alone in the room once everyone else had left, he took a seat and looked up at her, she wanted to tell him to go sleep but was to happy to see him to say anything.

"Hey," he smiled. "you need sleep to" she rolled her eyes.

"look whos talking" she replied, noting the tiredness in his eyes. "when is the last time you slept?"

"I had a nap a couple of ours ago actually." He told her confidently. A door opened behind him and he turned slightly in his seat to see who it was. Shuri came in holding a device Like Daisys Tablet, she made a motion towards Daisys Screen. The video went dark and she almost panicked but the image was quick to return, from a different angle now as she looked up at Shuri.

"You had us worried for a while" The girl told her, Daisy felt guilty that she made them worry. "But im glad you are well." She smiled.

"You need sleep, Take this with you" Shuri Said, Daisy worried that their call was about to be cut but the view changed again and she was suddenly looking up at Bucky who wore a grateful expression.

"Thanks Princess"

"Go on then" The girl urged, practically pushing him from the room by the way the image bumped and the sound muffled.

Once back in his room Bucky was able to prop the table up so that they could see each other easily. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes absently, he really hadnt slept much, after he and Shuri Had parted Ways earlier he had laid in the same position for twenty minutes before he finally managed to sleep, he was soo woken by nightmares and was unable to get back to sleep after that, fear and worry keeping him on edge. He had found Okeyo in the halls and they talked a while until his team arrived. After they had explained everything to him and the others he accepted Okeyo's invitation to check the borders since they had no news on Daisy and nothing to do but wait.

"You should sleep buck" Daisy said softly.

"We've got Six hours" Bucky reminded her. "And you have auto pilot, If im sleeping your sleeping" He gave her a look and she tilted her head to the side, shifting in her chair to get comfortable. She slouched down slightly and slung her legs over the side, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to him.

"So, what happened with your mission?" he asked after a moment. She remembered that he hadnt been in the room when she told the team the situation and chewed the inside of her lip. She shrugged.

"Found coulson, he was hiding out with fury" She told him. "Shields facing an alien robot threat but they brought in on themselves so they can handle it." Bucky smiled.

"their two favorite things" he said. She nodded with a sad smile, they'd never learn would they.

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky asked, noticing her expression. "Did something happen?" She didnt want to worry him, but-

"Yeah, i cut ties with Shield, I'll explain it all later" She said waving off his questions. "But i am done trusting them."

He wanted to know more, ask why, had something happened but he recognized that she didnt want to get into it so he just nodded and Said okay, she smiled at that and thanked him. He had been so desperate to see her and make sure she was okay but now that she was in front of him all his questions faded and he was happy to sit there, knowing she was o her way to him.

Daisy felt the same, her energy burned out from earlier leaving her relieved and tired. It was nearly two in the morning and she was incredibly drained, once she had seen her team her adrenaline had faded and now with Bucky in front her she felt confidant that they were all safe, that they would all be fine. Their eyes drifted closed after trading tales from the last few days back and forth. Bucky told her about his goats and how they had escaped into the palace and Daisy told him how she had gone through shield files and sent anything related to the team back to Tony who immediately replaced all the files with rediculous copies, they went quiet of the reminder of their friend.

"We'll get him back" Bucky told her confidently, she nodded sadly so bucky pressed her on what the files had been changed to, She was partway through recounting what she remembered from the new 'Avenegrs dating Profiles' when her voice drifted, words coming slower as she slowly drifted into sleep.

He followed soon after, comforted by the fact that he could see her, should he wake up he wouldnt worry so much.

* * *

The world was dark and cold, her skin prickled painfully as she came to her senses, an echoey voice surrounded her as her vision cleared but she couldnt locate its source.

She wanted to call out but hesitated, unaware of her location. Her surroundings came into focus slowly but everything remained in a dark haze, she squinted to get a better look but it made no difference. It took a lot of effort to get to her feet, she felt similar to the way she had after getting her powers, like bees were buzzing painfully under her skin, she looked to her arms and saw bruises running up to her shoulder, that made sense she supposed, no wonder she was in pain. She took a step looking at the rocky terrain around her, it looked like a bomb had been dropped here, leaving an empty crater in its place but she wouldnt be alive if that were true.

The walls were high and far away, something massive had landed her, along the top of the crater she could see debris, trees and boulders, one wall was rocky, misshapen rocks wedged into the wall with force had cracked the wall and now water leaked out onto the dirt leaving a stream to ren around more debris, trees and rocks.

She turned her eyes the other way, vision blurry from the movement and took a stumbled step in the other direction. She couldnt remember how she got here, where she had been before. A deep, slow laugh echoed in her ear, she spun around, that voice.

Something moved a few feet away, she took a step towards it, a person, they struggled to drag themselves foreward and Daisy sped up.

"Hey" She tried, her voice hoarse, her through aching, she paused to swallow, trying to soothe the pain but it only made it worse. Daisy turned her eyes upwards, The sky was dark, dust or smoke cause the area to look hazy, blocking out the stars though there were no trees to black her view, She stumbled, unaware that she was still moving.

Her feet slipped from beneath her and she fell to the ground, she broke the fall with her hands but they immediately buckled beneath her she tried to scream in pain as it shot through her but the sound was broken. She felt broken.

She lay there, curled in on herself as she waited for the pain to subside, tears streaming Down her face, or, she thought they were, she couldnt tell.

The figure moved, she noticed only when he was close to her, when she opened her eyes to find where the scraping sound was coming from. He was on his feet, searching, for who, she was the only one there.

It tool all the energy she could muster but she managed to get back to her feet and draw his attention if he aw her he didn't acknowledge her, he was covered in dust and wounds shallow wounds, missing an eye and dragging an axe behind him. She couldnt place him, his face was fammiliar but her mind was slow and his name wouldn't come, she swallowed. Looking to the ground to refocus, when she looked up again the man was several eet away, crouched over a man in blue, he tried to help him to stand but he didnt react. Daisy stumbled over slowly, a feeling of urgency slowly building, she knew him.

"Fun isnt something one considers when balancing the universe." That echoey Voice said, stronger and clearer now. Daisy continued forward almost desperately, turning around as she moved, feeling as though someone was behind her. She heard more voices come into focus, the men in front of her she thought, it had to be. Something was missing though she didnt know what, what did she know she wondered uselessly, cursing her own mind for not helping her.

She fell just short of the two men, crawling the rest of the way even as her arms resisted, screamed at her to stop. She made it and thier eyes turned on her. Steve and Thor, she remembered, they looked broken too, what was it that happened here.

"Daisy?" Steve said, Thats me she though, she couldn't speak but she nodded, he gave her a sad look and winced, she noticed a red mark on his stomach but she couldnt understand why.

"This isnt your fault" he told her. Her brows furrowed, of course, it wasnt her fault, why would he say that. She heard a distant scream like a hollow echo in her mind, heard a crashing, felt the ground shake beneath her. A cold empty feeling settled in her chest as she remembered something, causing her to gasp in pain, fear, and regret.

The echo spoke again "This does put a smile on my face" There was a loud Snap And the world went Dark.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors note: _Sorry for the wait! Life is hard finding time to write is harder, Writing something good is even harder.. Anyway here's a new chapter, Can you guess whats coming? #Winterquake for life That sounded cheesy but -\\_o..o_/- Ah well_**

* * *

Daisy shot up with a scream, her hand shaking along with the room around her as she blinked hard, registering her surroundings. No, shit, not a room, a jet. Her panic rose, She was flying, in the air, she couldn't breathe, she had to breathe, if she didn't calm down then she would crash, or the jet would fall apart or explode. Each thought just raised her panic as the possibilities raced through her mind. Her eyes jumped around frantically looking from the control to the front windows, watching the nob rattle above her, the passenger seat shaking a shield jacket off and to the floor. Daisy swore before her eyes finally landed on a fammiliar figure, Bucky? Bucky. She released a breath and Her panic slowed, he seemed to understand what she needed, demonstrating how to breathe, she followed his actions until the shaking slowed and finally stopped. After a deep exhale to ensure everything was still she quickly turned to the controls for damage, she was still in the air but there was definitely damage. A ringing in her ear grew louder as the shaking calmed, she felt sick, almost faint, was she off course?

Bucky was speaking in a soft tone but she could hardly make out his words over the ringing, the dash was flashing, a red light blinking on and off. The emergency signal, shit. Prying one hand from the side of her head where it had been pressed, trying to block out the sound, he typed some code into the controls to override the message. Her fingers hit the wrong buttons and she had to repeatedly start again the right actions coming to her slowly as the noise grew louder, she cringed at the pitch, feeling it in her veins. Bucky was still there but she could hardly focus on him, she had to stop the ringing.

There! finally! she typed the last of the code in, the light turned green and with a flick of a switch the ringing was cut short, plunging her into a cold silence, her hands shook as her memory flashed grey, visions from her dream lingering in her sight even as she tried to block it out.

"C'mon Doll, come back, I'm right here." Bucky cooed repeatedly, his voice gentle but insistent, she blinked the nightmarish images away, closing her mouth from the gasp that had escaped her and turned her eyes back to the screen, blinking hard. Bucky was outside, an open plain of land visible just behind him, the wind blew through the longer bits of hair on top of his head she thought of running her hands through it, breathing deeply as if inhaling his scent.

"I'm okay" she whispered, reassuring herself more than him judging by his doubtful expression. He nodded.

"Shh, just breathe for a minute." He told her softly, there were voices nearby, people moving in the background.

"What's going on, Why are you outside?" She questioned, her concerns turning from her thoughts to that of her team. Bucky tried to hide the way he tensed at her question, his face changing minutely. She felt out of breath, each word draining her.

"I said breath doll, I need you to give yourself a minute to breathe, can you please do that?" he asked nicely, pleading with his eyes if not his words. Daisy was hesitant but his puppy dog look swayed her, she took a breath, readjusting herself in her seat a straightening her tablet from where it had shifted slightly. She breathed in and then out slowly, a hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart before turning back to Bucky expectantly.

"You started Calling out in your sleep about ten minutes ago, when I couldn't wake you I went to get Nat," Bucky told her, the voices in the background going quiet. "When she couldn't help we tracked the jet, We were heading out to get you when your jet started shaking but You woke up before we could get into the air." Daisy swallowed, looking to the ground, embarrassed to have caused a commotion. "Hey its just us," Bucky said, angling the camera to show the team waiting patiently in the background wearing an assortment of different colored sleeping clothes that consisted mostly of tracksuit pants and sweaters.

"oh," She said, turning to the controls and wiping her face with her sleeve. It came away wet, she felt her cheeks flare at the thought of how red and horrid she looked but shook it off.

"hey, Your close, less than five minutes out, we probably would have intercepted your jet at the border," Bucky informed with a reassuring nod.

"great" She wiped her eyes feeling drained, words escaping her"uh-"

"I'll wait out here for you, the others will head in to set up something for breakfast." he assured her, "I'll see you in a minute" he smiled gently, his lip quirking more on one side.

"Yeah, Thanks Buck" she replied, smiling lightly. "not the reunion i was hoping for" she admitted with a huff, His smile was more confidant but Daisy's attention was turned from him upon sight of her destination. She had been told before of the borders and how it was hidden from the public but that didn't stop her breath from catching in her throat when her jet almost collided with a wall of trees. When she opened her eyes her jaw almost dropped at the sheer beauty of the place. She must have gasped as buckys next words were on the beauty of Wakanda.

"Amazing right?" He said, she could hardly do more than nod as her eyes scanned the area in front of her.

"You should see it when it isn't locked down, it's really something at night" he mused, eyes locked on Daisy and the way her eyes sparkled. He could see her worry melt away if only slightly.

After she had fallen asleep earlier he was able to look her over, note how her hair was swept over her shoulder as if she had run her hands through it repeatedly, something she did when she was stressed. He had noticed the habit way back when she started living in the tower, even as he avoided her he would catch glimpses of her, her fingers tangled in a loose strand, curling it around her finger. She would pull her hair back, running her fingers through the strands that sheltered her face, pulling them back and repositioning her part, it was hard to focus after she did that on some occasions.

She had only been gone two days yet bags already seemed to be forming, a ghost of that haunted look in her eyes. He was sure there was something she was keeping to herself, as much as he wanted to know, to help, he knew better than to pry so he let it slide when she had called him back at shield, when there wasn't a threat to the earth and they could just talk and laugh.

She was wearing a mission suit that he recognized to be one of Natashas, one that tony had had made, reassuring him that if she had been in danger than she was equipped with the best protection. Tony was a lot of things but he wasn't one to skimp on safety, surprisingly. Daisy looked tired but physically unharmed, his heart was still racing from the fear that coursed through him when he woke to her sorrowful sounds as she slowly lost control in her sleep. The Shaking jet had him in a panic that he forced himself to pat-down in order to try and calm the woman he loved as she cried. Now he watched her, red tear-stained cheeks and tired eyes as she scanned the beauty of Wakanda. There was a light in her eyes now that wasn't there moments ago, the tiredness easing if only slightly as she admired Wakanda's natural beauty. He smiled, Thankful to have her close, eager to pull her into his arms and hold her tight.

She said a quick bye to the device when the jet descended to land, Catching a glimpse of Bucky at the end of the platform. She moved to the ramp, eyes automatically searching for a bag before remembering the events that led to her departure, she didn't have her bag she suddenly pouted but shook it off, waiting for the ramp to lower enough for her to slip out. She ducked her head and squeezed out, jumping from the end of the ramp before it hit the ground and jogging the last few steps to Bucky who had had the same idea, moving towards the jet as soon it as safe to approach. He met her a few steps from the ramp with open arms, almost stumbling as she slammed into him, her head burying itself into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, pushing onto her tippy toes to reach.

Bucky was just as eager to hold her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, one arm around her waist while the other rested on her back, pulling her closer and breathing her in, his own nose buried in her hair. It was two long minutes before either of them spoke. The noise from the jet now silent, the wind blowing through their hair and clothes. Bucky rubbed her back gently, squeezing her tightly for a brief moment before speaking.

"I missed you," He told her, His voice muffled slightly, breath tickling her neck. Two Days had felt like forever and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. She made a sound like a laugh before she replied.

"I missed you too buck." Her voice was thick and though he didn't want to, Bucky slowly pulled back to assess his assumptions. Daisy was hesitant to move despite the ache that had started in her calves from being on her toes for so long, but as Bucky pulled back so did she, dropping her head slightly to prolong the inevitable. Bucky curled his finger under her chin gently and angled her face to meet him, frowning when he saw the tears that blurred her vision before spilling down her cheek even as she tried to smile. He pulled her Back in for another hug, letting her remain flatfooted as he wrapped her in his embrace.

Daisy tucked her head and let bucky pull her in tight, letting herself melt into him, his scent surrounding her as his warmth embraced her. She felt warm and safe in his arms, his heart beating against her ear, chest rising and falling against her. It was a while before either of them spoke again, Daisys need to cry lessened with each breath she took so when they finally shifted she felt in control. He gave her a questioning smile which she answered with a soft smile of her own. Her hand slipped into his easily as they stood facing one another, Daisy took another breath,

"I guess we going to have to talk about, that," she said, her tone light as she gestured with a nod back to the jet. His smile was sad but she understood why.

"When your ready," He told her, "till then we should probably meet the team, Nat threatened to send Shuri out if we took too long" Daisy let out an amused noise and tugged at Buckys hand, telling him she was ready to go in. He moved towards the entrance but hesitated, stepping closer to her instead. His free hand moved to cup her cheek gently, she relaxed into it on reflex, snuggling against the cool metal on his palm. Bucky smiled softly and leaned down, almost hesitantly. She cleared his hesitation when she pushed up slightly to meet his lips. Thankfully he got the message so when she slowly dropped back to her regular height bucky followed, lips on hers. It helped that her other hand had grabbed onto his shirt, holding him in place so that he couldn't leave her personal space just yet.

They got lost in the kiss, Buckys hand slipping from her cheek to tangle in her hair at the back of her neck as Daisy's grip on his shirt tightened. When they finally came up for air they didn't go far, foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

"so, you really missed me, huh?" Daisy questioned, Accentuating the Really when she spoke and gaining a light laugh from the man She loved. He pulled back, hand slipping to her chin and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your the one who had a death grip on my shirt doll," He said, letting go of her chin to direct her attention to the wrinkles in his shirt where she had gripped him. She smiled and shrugged lightly.

"What?" she said simply, leaning closer and dropping her voice lower. "I said I missed you" Buckys words left him at her sultry tone, his brian displaying an error message as he tried to think of a response, when nothing came to him he did what came naturally, dropping his head to capture her lips in a quick and teasing kiss. She chased him when he pulled back and it took all his will power to not go in for more. Daisy pouted, making him smile.

"I missed you to Doll," He said softly, both hands moving to cup her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks, he kissed her forehead before dropping his to the top of her head. they breathed each other in before he spoke again. "Now, c'mon" he slipped his hand back into hers and tugged her forwards, towards the entrance, and Daisy was left hoping she didn't look like a wreck, between the emotional wakeup and the heated makeout session there was no chance she looked presentable. Luckily it was just her family she was seeing so she was able to walk in with confidence.

"oh dear" Natasha smirked when they entered, Daisy Blushed and then cursed herself for blushing as she and bucky made their way to the table the team stood around. After a moment and a subtle nod from Bucky, Probably telling everyone I was okay, They each moved her way for a welcoming hug. Each embrace was a reminder that these people were here for her, that she was with her family and safe, well, relatively safe, considering.

"Hey Mishka, I'm glad your okay" Natasha said, Coming in for the first hug. Wanda was quick to follow, bouncing on her toes as she waited for her tone and then pulling Daisy tight. Steve's hug was tight and strong, a slight nod and a welcome back from him before Sam stepped up, clapping her on the back the way soldiers do.

"We're waiting for an alien attack and you two are snogging?" Sam questioned. Daisy pulled a face at his use of the word snogging but knew well enough how to respond to Sam's pokes. She shrugged.

"Gotta kill time somehow Sammy," She said, Bucky let out an amused huff behind her. Bruce stepped up, a sad look on his face even as he smiled through it, Daisy stepped his was knowing he was hesitant of contact but wanting to help him. He held his arms out for a hug the way everyone else did and daisy stepped in, hugging the scientist to her. When he pulled back it was Daisy's turn to speak,

"Hey bruce, you doing okay?" His smile was still sad when he replied.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." She gave him a look that said she knew he was lying but let it go without further question, she gave him a long look before nodding and turning back to the others. "what about you?" he asked following her nightmare awakening. She shrugged sadly and bruce gave her an understanding nod. Buckys stepped forward, his hand slipping around her waist, she laced her fingers with his, feeling grounded as Steve informed her that breakfast was being prepared now.

She felt overdressed in her mission suit compared to their current attire but time was short and she needed answers.

"what are we dealing with?

* * *

Steve started to explain the situation, Directing their attention to the screen across the room that had news feeds running on different sections of the screen from around the globe. He recounted what they already knew about the scepter and the stones and reiterated what they had learned from Bruce and Dr. Strange. It was all about making a plan to combat the coming army, while they knew some details there was no telling how big the army really was or how long they really had. Shuri was keeping an eye on movements outside the atmosphere but things could change in a second, so far they had been lucky to get this much time.

"They tracked the stones to Berlin and Found Dr strange in New York, there's no telling how long they had that information so we can't know when they will be here but they have been in the outer atmosphere for hours now. We have no way to take this fight to them." He explained with a stern huff. Daisy was relatively silent as they recounted the events of the last few days and the current knowledge of the enemy and Stone, all she knew was what she had learned from shield and she had already passed that knowledge on. Bucky gave her hands a squeeze, grounding her once more.

"T'challa is organizing his troops as well as calling in for backup, Shuri is working with Vision to find a way to destroy the stone, we need to be ready when they do so our next step is to get organized," Steve told them, looking around the group. "Suit up, we'll meet in the dining room." He said, effectively dismissing everyone as the headed for the exits. Bucky went to speak but Natasha reached them before he could get a word out.

"Shuri gave me a better suit for you to wear, cmon," She said, gesturing for Daisy to follow.

"I'll meet you back here" Bucky assured her when he noticed her hesitance, dropping a quick kiss onto her lips before passing her with a smile. She smiled back, then swallowed, then followed Natasha who now wore a sly smirk.

"Natasha Romanoff if you don't stop that," Daisy said after a few moments as they walked towards Natasha's room, her words were meant to be threatening, teasing but her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm, still The other woman chuckled.

"You two are so cute," She said, turning and opening a door for Daisy to enter first, she found herself blushing again at Natashas comment and scrunched her face up. "What happened at shield?" Natasha asked, turning the conversation, Daisy suddenly missed the teasing.

"Can we talk about this after we've dealt with the current threat?" Daisy asked, her eyes following the redhead as she moved across the room.

"I'm not Barnes, You can't distract me with that pout." Daisy took offense but Natasha chuckled, drawing her attention as she moved her way. "You can try but..." She winked Daisy's way, Daisy rolled her eyes in response. "we have time to kill while we change and you look different, something happened and you need to talk about it." She said matter o factly. "You might not want to worry Barne but I'm right here," Natasha said, standing in front of her with an honest and open look on her face, she held a box out for Daisy to take which she did.

Daisy didn't like that she was right, the memory of her nightmare had played through her mind when Steve was recounting the information on the stones, blurring the room around her as she saw herself in that dark dusty plain. She sighed and Natasha smiled sadly, knowing she had won, and turned to retrieve her own suit.

"They tricked me into Touching the scepter and the stone," Daisy told her.

"You touched the stone?"

"Well, no." Daisy corrected, "I grabbed the scepter and went for the stone but when I got close to it I blacked out. When I woke up I had horrible visions in my head" Daisy shook her head, placing the box in her hands onto the nearest surface and removing the lid. She pulled out a suit similar to her own as Natasha re-entered her sight.

"Shuri was making it for your birthday." Natasha informed her, "She's really fond of you" Daisys smiled fondly at that, glad the young girl enjoyed her company, she was important to bucky and she was an amazing girl. "what did you see?" Natasha asked, easily switching back to their conversation. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and daisy took a deep breath.

"Shield, Jemma, she said that everyone on the base had experienced a mass hallucination due to the stone and scepter being left to close together or something, I can't remember what they saw," Daisy explained, retracing her brain in an attempt to recall what it was that Jemma had said about their shared vision but her mind came up blank, her own horrid memories invading her thoughts instead. She shook the image away before remembering that what Natasha had just asked her, with a deep breath she recalled the visions.

"I saw a circular ship descending on new york," Daisy started, Natasha paused, turning to the brunette. " A group of people below, there was a train station with more people though I can't make out any faces. An army forming," she stared into space as her vision started to line up with current events. "You with the Dora Milan and tony in his hulk buster suit." Her heart clenched, did that mean tony would find a way back? She shook her head and turned to Natasha who looked mildly distracted, Daisy wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"Bruce cant call the hulk out," The redhead said, causing daisy to furrow her brows, Nats head tilted slightly to the side. "He's taking the Hulkbuster suit into battle." Daisy deflated, confirming to Natasha that She hadn't seen tony, just the suit, and made the assumption.

Daisy didn't have a reply, her hopes had been briefly elevated, excited that her vision could have a happy note to it but alas, she had jumped to conclusions and now sank back into a soft sort of misery. Silently she changed, slipping from one suit to another. This suit reminded her of Peters, the way it adjusted once in place to fit her shape snugly, she moved around, twisting and stretching, checking the flexibility.

It wasn't until she caught Natasha's eyes on her, the redhead now fully dress, hair pulled back into a ponytail away from her face. She waited patiently, taking in Daisy's new suit while giving her time to breath before asking more questions.

"The rest was mostly just darkness," Daisy said, running her hands through her messy hair. The suit had gloves attached that left only the ends of her hands bare, an almost rubber-like material flecked over it, like small grips along her palm and fingers, catching her hair only slightly, she frowned when a strand was tugged.

"The vision triggered nightmares though," She said, still frowning as she flicked her hair over her shoulders, eyes finding Natasha one more.

"That'd explain your loss of control" Nat commented, walking over and moving to stand behind Daisy, she pulled her hair into parts, her fingers brushing of her scalp lightly. Daisy had shivered at the mention of the plane, her loss of control reminding her of her feeling of dread on pain. Show she shivered softly as Natasha braided her hair, warmth reminding her of safety drawing her in.

"Yeah, they're slowly getting worse," Daisy admitted, Reaching down carefully to grab one of the gauntlets Shuri had left in the box, She wondered if this was another copy of the design she and Tony had created together, they looked different, she blinked back a pang disappointment.

"Most of the images are too blurry to make out" She continued, hesitant to tell Natasha everything, fear of saying the wrong fear looming over her like a fog. If she told Natasha everything and her thought were wrong then what would happen. She pulled the other gauntlet on. If she didn't tell her everything and what she saw was real..

"I think I saw the team, I couldn't make out faces but I felt like it was you guys" She nodded, the familiar feeling warming her heart, I didn't last long. " There were ships dropping to the earth, monsters" she stared at her gauntlet blankly, their images invading her mind, she shook her head. "whatever this army is, they're beasts" She tried to think of a reference, something to give Natasha an idea of what she meant.

"Think, resident evil beasts" Natashas hands almost paused, slowing for the briefest moment before resuming her previous pace, pulling the ends together.

"Was that what you saw on the Quinjet?" Natasha asked once she hat put a tie in Daisy's hair, letting it fall into place, Daisy's head dropped forward and she swallowed, tightening her gauntlets, her focus on making sure they were secure. She shook her head.

"no" She started, Natasha moved around the front of her and took a seat beside the now empty box that had held the brunettes suit and gauntlets. Daisy had to think, not wanting to revisit those images but knowing they were low on time, she pushed the box away and sat in its place trying to hold a confidant posture.

" i Don't know' She started, voice cracking as the images drifted into focus, she swallowed her fear. She adjusted her shoulders and straightened, putting herself into a calmer state, as if she were recalling the details of a mission, she started again.

"This one was sort of clearer than the rest in a way, I woke up covered in dust aching all over." Natasha watched her intently. "It was dark and cold, I don't know where i was it was like a massive crater, like the site of a bomb explosion." Daisy shook her head, clearing the image.

"I just remember Pain, haze maybe smoke?" She guessed, "Two men," her eyes flashed, mouth dropping open she flew to her feet a numbness settling in her arms. Natasha followed her, grabbing her forearms, grounding her as daisys mind raced.

"Daisys?"

"It was steve" She started, words rushing out. "In the crater, me steve and thor, he was missing an eye and covered in injuries" Her hands shook at the cuts that littered his body. Natasha was nodding pulling her back to the couch.

"Steve was hurt, really hurt I crawled over to him but it took me ages I was in so much pain, so dizzy I felt so drained." She pictured her surroundings, Natasha wore a grave look when Daisy met her eye then something clicked.

"Oh god" Daisy stuttered. "He said, He said it wasnt my fault" The box shook and daisy started to panic.

"Rein it in Daisy" Natasha said firmly. But she couldnt, her hands shook, a buzzing humming surrounded her bringing her nightmare into full focus. Natasha pulled her up, taking her shaking her hand and pulling her from the room, She caught sight of Bucky, worry etched on his face as he rounded the corner in a rush. They were moving his way, Daisy felt fear run through her, Why would steve say it wasnt her fault, he must have meant something, what did she do to make him say that. Bucky runs to them despite their direction and took Daisys other hand, speaking to Natasha and her in half sentences.

Natasha said something but Daisy was to focussed on her nightmare, looking for a hint, a clue as to why Steve would say that. She heard bucky whispering something softly to her, his lips pressing against her temple, a calmness washed over, the quaking slowed though their steps didnt, she squeezed buckys hand. Natasha led Them all into a room, sleek and silver with big windows, Why would she bring her to a room full of windows when she felt like she was going to explode.

Natasha took her face in her hands, talking slowly. "This is the room shuri built to test weapons and powers." She explained. "You cant break anything in here" Daisy noticed that the room didnt shake around her, eyes scanning the room. But She still shook and Buckys arm quaked lightly in her hand, she let go as if stung, eyes flashing to his.

"Oh god, im sorry" He hushed her before she could say anything more.

"Its okay, im fine" He assured her, stepping into full view to demonstrate. "Im fine" He said firmer, Natasha drew her attention.

"You need to finish telling me about that nightmare." Daisys stomach flipped but natasha continued. "Were going to stand on the other side of that glass, if you need to let it out then do it, dont draw it in." She nodded, encouraging daisy to do the same. she did. Bucky took her hand again, squeezing it tight before hesitantly letting go.

Once the door was shut and she could see them she let her mind go back to her last thought. "Steve was injured, he looked like he couldnt stand, i finally reached him and he told me," She paused, voice faltering.

"It wasnt your fault" Natasha repeated, Daisy swallowed, an icy feeling running through her, she knew why he said, she knew it she just couldnt access that thought.

"It wasnt your fault." Daisy agreed, "Then there was a scream, a crash, someone was speaking but i dont know the voice." She shook her head, "Everything went dark." her shaking slowed but the buzzing in her head continued. natasha wore a sad look as she watched the brunette, hesitantly she asked.

"You were in a crater?"

"Yeah, it looked like a bomb site, or a crash site, dust and debree were littered around the rim." She nodded, picturing it.

"You were injured" Natasha reminded her, trying to trigger a memory, something that ould help daisy to connect the dots without making accusations or assumtions. Daiy nodded, eyes flicking to bucky who was hearing this part for the first time.

"I, my arms" Her words slowed, shoulders slumping. The buzzing slowed as cold dread gripped her. "I did it" she whispered. Bucky darted to the door, throwing it open and rushing to her side, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight as they sank to the floor together.

"The crater, it was me i destroyed the place, hurt steve and thor" She cried, emotions overwhelming her. "Oh god" Buckys hushed her.

"It was a nightmare" he reminded her. He didnt know about the visions, she hadnt told him and it seemed, neither had the team. She shook her head but didnt reply, burying her head in his neck.

The rest of the team wasn't far behind, pausing at the door when they located them, hesitant to speak. Natasha filled them in, told them all of the visions just out of daisys earshot, But Bucky heard, holding Daisy tight, he listened to the pain she had endured and made a mental list of all the ways he was going to make things right. His head slipped into the crook of her neck and after ten minutes on the ground, shifted into a more comfortable position, Daisy finally stopped shaking, her tears drying on her cheeks and his neck, she sniffled.

He didn't ask her if she was okay, letting her pull back and slipping his hands into hers as she took a breath collecting her thoughts. She breathed in and out, shoulders rising and falling as she built up her strong exterior, buckys lips quirked slightly, always impressed by her resilience, her strength, She swallowed then met his eyes. Silently they got to their feet, Bucky wrapped an arm around her and let her lead the way, happy to support her i any way she needed. The team stood in the hallway, waiting, Natasha made a motion with her head and they started towards the dining room, they needed fuel.

The team settled around the table silently filling their plates before someone finally spoke.

"Okay," Daisy said, her voice surprisingly strong. "I've dealt with Visions before, at least we know what we're in for now" She decided, there were nods around the room but Steve held a sadness in his eyes, guilt.

"The ships are getting closer, I had hoped we would have more time to rest before the battle but i don't think thats an option anymore" T'chella told them, looking around the room. "Shall we go over our strategy?" He asked. the team agreed and were launched into a discussion on Wakanda's defenses and best vantage points for which people.

"Destroying the stone is the best option" Vision informed them after they suggested ways to hide or protect said stone.

"Wont that kill you?" Wanda asked, Vision chuckled, daisy thought, it was hard to tell.

"Preferably you would shut me down first" He added, "But essentially yes, the stone and i are one but keeping it is far to much of a risk"

There was a brief silence before shuri spoke.

"How do we destroy it?" Vision turned to wanda.

"Your power comes from these stones" He noted. "Im sure you will have enough power to destroy them."

"Them, how many does she need to destroy?" Natasha asked, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her fork. Jarvis looked at her and then around the group. He seemed so human, mug of coffee in one hand, cashmere jumper and slacks.

"The stones are said to be the most powerful objects in the universe, correct?" He directed his words to bruce who nodded nervously.

"should you get the choice i would have all of them destroyed." There was a shared silence as everyone thought bout that.

"Okay" Tchella said, turning a pleasant smile to Wanda. "Are you able to do this?"

"I'll do my best," Wanda said, nodding from t'chella to vision who only seemed vaguely sad about his future or lack thereof. T'chella nodded once.

"I suggest using the training room to minimize any repercussions." Wanda agreed. "You'll need a guard, I'll station my men at each exit and-"

"'l'll stay with her" Daisy cut in confidantly. Wanda gave her a thankful smile while bucky wore an apprehensive look.

"Since when do you avoid a fight?" Sam asked before he could stop himself, regretting it immediately as Bucky shot him a look and his hand shot to cover his mouth. "Shit, sorry" Daisy waved him off.

"First of all the aliens are looking for the stones" She pointed out with a mock smile. "Secondly, my vision had me on the ground at the start of the fight, if I'm up here than that might change the outcome." She shrugged. Bruce looked reluctant to agree with her analogy, she didn't actually believe it after.

"Look," She continued when no one responded. "I've tried to change the a vision of the future before" She shook her head, "It didn't work then but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try" She pushed her food around her plate absently, looking at the trail of grease the bacon had left as she pushed it from one side to another.

"Something happened to make me lose control, what I saw." She let out a breath, "I've never left that much destruction before and whatever reason it still didn't win us the fight, I'll protect wanda till the stones safe and then we will both meet you on the ground." She decided.

" I will help in any way you need" Shuri added with a confident smile. Daisy looked to her than wanda, giving each a warm smile before turning back to the others.

"Thats settled then" Steve said, eyes brighter than before. "The rest of us are on the ground," He looked around the group, everyone wearing a varying level of confidence.

"The shields are up and the people are safe, it will not be long now," T'chella said. No one really wanted to eat, nerves and worry marring their faces whenever they thought no one was looking, but they knew better than to skip a meal knowing they would need the fuel. Bucky squeezed her hand again, reminding her he was here and she turned to him, smiling softly, They were in for one hell of a fight and her fear refused to subside no matter what she did. Bucky knew, she could see it in his eye, his lip quirked to the side and daisy dropped her head onto his shoulder, scooping half a forkful of eggs from his plate into her mouth.

The conversation turned to their suits, all of them new, designs Tony had sent to Shuri weeks before. They were intended to be a surprise, the two worked on them together, using Shuri's material and Tonys specs to ensure these suits were even more durable. Natasha hadnt mentioned that, she felt slightly better-knowing tony had a hand in the suits, he knew their preferences and fighting styles. The material for each was more breathable and form-fitting, Steves blue suit had some upgrade, a scale design visible here and there.

Natashas suit was very different from her usual attire with batons like Bobbie and a heavier vest she must have added after Daisy's meltdown. Daisy absently wondered if she had added the vest due to her mention of the monsters. She had to force her eyes from closing as she listened to the talk around her, Shuri explained how she and Tony had designed each suit to specifically mirror the owner, Wanda half listened, half spoke to sam who was whispering to her. Bucky spoke into her ear, telling her of his thoughts on Brooklyn nine nine, the episode he and steve had finished once she fell asleep all those nights ago. She chuckled as he recalled The character's funniest moment, his thumb rubbing calming circles on her fingers wasnt helping to keep her awake as the force of her drowsiness tried to pull her down.

* * *

Bucky felt the room shake and was on his feet before the second tremor, He had barely turned the corner when he saw them, struck first by her beauty and then her current turmoil as Natasha guided her down the hall, he knew where they were heading yet he ran to her, wrapping her hand in his own he looked from her, tears once more streaking her face as she tried to maintain control. She wasn't listening to them when he tried to talk, to calm her but he didnt push, something had happened, he turned to Natasha, their pace never faltering on their way to the training room.

"What happened?" He asked, keeping his tone calm so as to not startle or stress daisy further.

"I asked her about her nightmare and She told me" Natasha asked, bucky didnt feel hurt at that information, he had confided in Natasha when he needed to, when he didnt want to worry steve, he knew enough to not hold her motives against her so he just nodded in understanding, the Nightmares had caused this once already.

"Shh" He cooed, "Your alright" he pressed his lips to the side of her head, trying to ground her. His heart almost froze in his chest when the quaking slowed, he forced himself to remain in place when his thoughts screamed to pull back, to check that she was okay. This movement had calmed her, if slightly, That meant she was okay, she'd be okay. She squeezed his hand, confirming his thoughts as his heart resumed its previous pace. They reached the room and daisys eyes roamed the area looking for something she recognized or a threat. Nat told her where they were and Daisy seemed to relax, if only slightly. Seconds later she threw his hand down, releasing him and jumping backwards. His heart sank, a cold burn washing over him as she apologized, looking horrified and concerned. She was scared for me, the quaking, he stepped back into her personal space quickly.

"Im okay, Im fine" He said, cupping her cheeks softly before stepping back, moving his arm to demonstrate. He didn't remain far from her for long, stepping close once more "Im fine".

Natasha convinced her to finish telling them about the nightmare. Bucky held his tongue from telling the red head off, stopped himself from wrapping daisy in his embrace and staying like that until he was sure she was fine.

Something about steve telling her its not her fault, whats not her fault, she crumbled and he was back in the room, wrapping himself around her like a blanket and pulling he close. They had sunk to the ground, once again breathing each other in until Daisy felt strong enough to pull back, to gather her thoughts. He watched her, his mind whirring and heart aching for her. He had several ideas on how to deal with shield once they got through this, multiple ideas were influenced by the soldier who crept into Bucky mind long enough to remind him of the many tortures they could inflict, but he reined him in, wrapped daisy tighter in his arms and decided to put it to the back of his mind, for now.

He watched as she pulled herself together, painted on her confidant exterior if only for her benefit and let him know she was okay. He encouraged her to eat breakfast, putting more on her plate when she turned, she was too distracted to notice her plate wasn't getting any emptier as she ate. She calmed down after the battle plans were made and he hid his disappointment of not having her with him, After a while, her head fell to his shoulder and he was able to lower his voice as he spoke, silly trivial things that theyd likely forget in an hour but it was what they needed, a distraction, a moment where they weren't thinking about the coming invasion.

He just wished it had lasted longer.

* * *

 **Authors note! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! sorry again for the lateness I've had this written for a while! good news is that the next chapter should be up sooner :)**


End file.
